


Családi Kötelékek

by Herika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Severitus
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 148,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herika/pseuds/Herika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vajon hogyan alakult volna Harry Potter élete, ha azon a végzetes éjszakán nem az ikertestvérét kiáltják ki a Fiúnak, Aki Túlélte? Egy olyan erővel, amiről nem tud, és egy ősi próféciával a háta mögött, gyakorlatilag Perselus Piton neveli őt. Mennyit képes változni ez a gyermek váratlanul jött gondviselőjének irányítása alatt, és milyen irányban befolyásolja Harry annak a férfinak az életét, aki úgy gondolja magáról, hogy utálja az egész világot?<br/>XxDesertRosexX: Family Bonds c. írásának fordítása a szerző engedélyével.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prófécia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family Bonds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31259) by xXDesertRoseXx. 
  * A translation of [Family Bonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926747) by [xXDesertRoseXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDesertRoseXx/pseuds/xXDesertRoseXx). 



 

Családi Kötelékek

  
  
  
**Írta:**  DesertRose – Thanks for you permission  
 **Eredeti cím:**  Family Bonds  
 **Fellelhetőség:**  http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7724057/1/Family-Bonds  
 **Fordította:**  Herika  
 **Bétázta:**  Eddy, akinek nagyon-nagyon szépen köszönöm a segítségét  
 **Műfaj:**  családi, akció, AU  
 **Összegzés:**  Vajon hogyan alakult volna Harry Potter élete, ha azon a végzetes éjszakán nem az ikertestvérét kiáltják ki a Fiúnak, Aki Túlélte? Egy olyan erővel, amiről nem tud, és egy ősi próféciával a háta mögött, gyakorlatilag Perselus Piton neveli őt. Mennyit képes változni ez a gyermek váratlanul jött gondviselőjének irányítása alatt, és milyen irányban befolyásolja Harry annak a férfinak az életét, aki úgy gondolja magáról, hogy utálja az egész világot?  
  


* * *

  
  
**1\. fejezet**  
A prófécia  
  
  


  
_A fiú, aki nem az apa fia,_   
_Teliholdkor, a Villámlás és az Aratás idején születik._   
_A hetedik hónap halála szüli őt,_   
_És minden varázslat ellenére_   
_Elhozza a sötétség korszakának végét,_   
_És a jólét éveinek kezdetét._   
_És az apa, aki nem a vérszerinti apa,_   
_Csak szívében, lelkében és minden másban,_   
_Védi és irányítja,_   
_Vezeti és óvja őt._   
_És egyesülve a látnokkal és annak testvérével, aki nem a testvére_   
_Tanítgatja a fiát, egy ikerpár legméltóbbikát,_   
_Testvére felesküdött védelmezőjét,_   
_Az elhanyagolt gyermeket,_   
_Hogy legyőzhesse saját koruk sötétségét._   
_Az ősi mágia őrzője,_   
_Az apa és a fiú végül mind megtalálják_   
_Az útjukat az életben._   



	2. Volt egyszer egy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> És elkezdődik a történet, méghozzá azon a napon, amikor Voldemort felkeresi a Potter család házát azon a bizonyos október 31-i estén.

**2\. fejezet**  
Volt egyszer egy Halloween  
  
  
  
A Sötét Nagyúr tűnődött. Választania kellett, és ahhoz, hogy elérje a célját, siker koronázza a törekvéseit, bölcsen kellett döntenie. A tépelődésének oka egyszerű volt: több mint két éve született róla egy prófécia. Ám ez nem is érte őt váratlanul. Végtére is örök nyomot akart hagyni a varázsvilág történelmében, épp ezért számítani lehetett rá, hogy valahol az út során felbukkan majd egy jövendölés.  
  
Tehát nem, nem önmagában a jóslat volt az, ami befészkelte magát a gondolatai közé, hanem annak tartalma; már a puszta elképzelés is, hogy őt, Lord Voldemortot, az évszázad leghatalmasabb varázslóját elpusztíthatja egy egyszerű gyerek. Egy fiú, akit a hetedik hónap halála szült, és akinek a szülei háromszor dacoltak vele, majd túlélték azt, hogy hírül adhassák a világnak e tettüket. És legnagyobb elégedetlenségére – részben azért, mert az ellenségeinek listája oly hosszú volt – három lehetséges jelölt is akadt.   
  
Az első, az év július harmincegyedikének kora reggelén született. Ő Neville Longbottom volt, Alice és Frank Longbottom fia, azé a két legfélelmetesebb auroré, akik valaha is támadták a halálfalók sorait. Maguk a szülők is csak nemrégiben dacoltak vele harmadszorra és egyben utoljára. Voldemort elvigyorodott az emlék hatására; Bellatrix egy kicsit elragadtatta magát, miközben megpróbált információt kiszedni a párból, akik így a Szent Mungo pszichiátriai osztályán találták magukat a Cruciatus-átok utóhatásai következtében. Ezzel egy kellemetlenség le is lett tudva, és a fiú védtelenül maradt a nagyanyja felügyelete alatt. A Sötét Nagyúr tapasztalatból tudta, hogy a fiú megtalálása és megölése számára csak egy rutinfeladat. De vajon a Longbottom fiú az, akire a jóslat figyelmezette?  
  
A második Adrian Orion Potter, Lily és James Potter fia, egy ikerpár idősebbike. Néhány perccel éjfél előtt, július utolsó napján született, és öccsével együtt esélyesebb jelölt volt a prófécia megtestesítésére, tekintettel arra, hogy közelebb született a hónap végéhez, vagyis július halálához. A harmadik jelölt a legifjabb Potter utód volt, a fiú ugyanis csak pár másodperccel éjfél előtt született, ahogy erről az informátora, Peter Pettigrew tájékoztatta, aki egyben a család  _barátja_  is volt. Az ikrek születési ideje sokkal közelebb állt a jóslatban elhangzott időponthoz, és különben is félvérek. És bármennyire is szeretné elfelejteni, a Sötét Nagyúr maga is félvér volt.   
  
Kettőjük közül kell, hogy legyen az egyik. Így, ezekkel a gondolatokkal a fejében, végül Voldemort Nagyúr ott találta magát Gondric’s Hollow-ban, Potterék elméletileg védett háza előtt.  _Milyen találó neve van a helynek, ahol Potterék élnek_  – gondolta a Sötét Nagyúr fanyarul. A szülők elmentek otthonról – Pettigrew jóvoltából, aki persze előzékenyen felajánlotta, hogy majd ő vigyáz a gyerekekre, míg a szülők távol vannak.   
  
Voldemort megállás nélkül haladt át az egész házat beborító erős védővarázslatokon és bűbájokon; az árulás súlya alatt, mintha azok ott sem lettek volna, a védelem leomlott. Az ajtónál Pettigrew köszöntötte őt. Voldemort Nagyúr emlékeztetőül feljegyezte magának, hogy valamikor a közeljövőben meg kell ölnie a rettegő patkányt. Gyűlölte az árulókat, és mivel a kövér férfi hamarosan amúgy is betölti a célját, haszontalanná válik a számára. Talán megengedi Bellának, hogy kicsit elszórakozzon vele. A nő amúgy is megveti a rágcsálókat.  
  
– Az emeleten vannak uram – hajolt meg a patkány. Voldemort ajkai gúnyos mosolyba torzultak. – A gyerekszobában. – Anélkül, hogy bármi jelét adta volna, hogy hallotta őt, elhaladt Pettigrew mellett, és elindult a lépcső irányába. Fekete köpenyének szárnyai csapkodtak mögötte. Micsoda egy ostoba prófécia ez! Ám mégis egy olyan, amiben ott rejlik a lehetőség, hogy olyan erővé váljon, amivel a jövőben számolni kell, és ezért most kell megakadályozni, amíg még van rá idő. A gyerekszobába vezető ajtó tárva-nyitva állt – szintén Féregfark jóvoltából. Voldemort besétált, és megállt a két bölcső előtt. Ott feküdt a két kisbaba, mindkettő, rövid, sűrű, fekete hajú. Nem mintha igazán számítana, mivel biztos, ami biztos, mindkettőt megöli, de Voldemort mégis eltöprengett, vajon melyik gyerek melyik.  _Ó, hát ezt könnyű eldönteni_  – gondolta. Pálcájának gyors mozdulatával mindkét gyereket erős némító varázslat alá vonta. Utálta a sírást, és még jobban megvetette a gyereksírást, míg az árvaházban élt; most sem óhajtotta hallani. Pálcája egy újabb döfő mozdulatával a levegőbe emelte a fiúkat, aztán szembenézett velük és felrázta őket az álmukból.  
  
A két szempár szinte egy időben nyílt fel. Az első csecsemőnek – a bal oldalinak – mogyoróbarna szeme volt, pontosan olyan, mint az apjának, és hangosan bömbölt a némító varázslat alatt. Voldemort, aki sosem vesződött azzal, hogy a nevüknél és a születési órájuknál többet kérdezzen a két fiúról, úgy sejtette, az lesz Harry James, mivel sokkal természetesebbnek találta, hogy az a gyerek viselje az apa nevét, aki jobban hasonlít hozzá. Mivel hogy a másik fiúnak, aki bár kicsit sápadtabb volt, de ugyanolyan szénaboglya, fekete hajú, olyan élénkzöld szeme volt, akár a ragyogó drágakőnek; pont olyan színe, mint az átoknak, mely által meg fog halni.  _Biztosan ő Adrian_  – következtette ki Voldemort. És ez a kisfiú nem látszott megrémülni a jelenlététől, csupán riadt volt, ahogy elkerekedett szemmel bámult rá. Furcsamódon, ha nem lenne zöld a szeme, sokkal jobban hasonlítana… Ám Voldemort félredobta ezt a gondolatfonalat, mivel hasztalannak találta. A fiú amúgy is meg fog halni. Mivel most, ahogy szemrevételezte az ikerpárt, kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy ha a két gyerek egyike az, aki legyőzhetné őt, az biztos, hogy az ifjú kora ellenére dacosan bámuló kölyök lenne; az Avada Kedavra szemű Potter.  
  
Voldemort rövid időre elmerengett; mekkora kár, hogy a szülők nincsenek jelen, hogy velük is elbánjon. De a gyermekeik halála miatti szenvedés az olyanok számára, mint Potterék, rosszabb lesz a halálnál.  
  
– Pápá, kicsi Adrian – szólalt meg Voldemort gúnyosan, miközben pálcájával a zöld szemű gyerekre mutatott. A zöld fény, amely korábban oly sokak életét kioltotta, most a gyerek felé igyekezett. És akkor, mindössze pillanatokkal azelőtt, hogy a kicsi homlokát érintette volna, a gyilkos átok egy aranybuborékhoz ért, ami körbevette a kisbabát. A becsapódás szőlőinda-szerű mintákat hozott létre a váratlanul létrejött pajzson, mielőtt az átok visszapattant. És a karmazsinvörös szemű férfi, akit egykor Tom Rowle Denem néven ismertek, a döbbenettől tágra nyílt szemmel, rettegve nézhette végig, ahogy a saját mágiája ellene fordul. A becsapódást követően teste finom porrá omlott, lelke pedig arra kényszerült, hogy kiszakadjon a testéből, de nem az élők világából, ahogy azt tennie kellett volna.  
  
És amikor a Sötét Nagyúr lelke elmenekült a vad mágia mérhetetlen ostorcsapása miatt immár roskadozó házból, egy áruló is követte a példát, próbálva menteni magát a veszélytől, amit ő okozott. A pajzs, ami körülvette az ifjú varázslót, most hirtelen kitágult, hogy megóvja a testvérét és önmagát is a lezuhanó kőtörmelékektől. Amikor a tető leomlott, egyre-másra találta el a pajzsot; az egyetlen hang a szobában a mogyoróbarna szemű fiúcska sírása és az összerogyó falak zaja volt. A pajzs kezdett megremegni és kihagyni, apró védtelen foltok jöttek létre a felszínén, miközben a tető utolsó darabkái rázuhantak a két gyermekre. És ekkor, az egyik csattanáskor, egy éles betondarab – amelyet a pajzs lágy fénye vett körbe, ahogy azt átszúrva keresztülhaladt rajta – mély sebet okozott a mogyoróbarna szemű Potter fiú jobb kezén.  
  
Mire a pajzs teljesen összeomlott, az egykori mennyezet átadta a helyét a sötét, csillagos égboltnak; a két fiú megmenekült. Két, kétségbeeséstől őrjöngő alak ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy látszólag a semmiből feltűnjön, mivel a házukat védő tucatnyi riasztóbűbáj az összeomlásról tájékoztatta őket.  
 _„Adrian!” és „Harry!”_  sikoltásokkal siettek végig másfél éve épült a házukból megmaradt törmeléken a fiuk hangos sírását követve.  
  
– Adrian! – sikoltott fel Lily, miközben odarohant zokogó fia bölcsőjéhez, rémülten szemügyre véve annak vérző kezét. – Hol van Harry? – kérdezte félve, miközben tekintetével a fiatalabb fiát kereste. James odaszaladt Harry bölcsőjéhez, és másodszülöttét eszméletlenül, látszólag alva, találta. Szíve majd megszakadt, amikor azt hitte, gyermeke halott, míg fel nem fedezte Harry halk, egyenletes lélegzését.  
  
– Itt van, Lily! Életben van! – mondta James a mellkasához szorítva fiát, úgy, hogy Lily is láthassa őt. A nő szemében könnyek ültek, de megkönnyebbülésében felnevetett. A két fiatal szülő elindult kifelé az összedőlt ház romjai közül, miközben kérdések kezdték égetni az elméjüket. Hogy lehet, hogy életben maradtak a gyerekek? Mi történt Peterrel? És vajon hová tűnhetett a Sötét Nagyúr? Mivel ők maguk képtelenek voltak megválaszolni a kérdéseiket, ahhoz a személyhez indultak, aki reményeik szerint majd felvilágosítja őket. Egy-egy gyermekkel a karjukban a Roxfort kapujához hoppanáltak.  
  
Tizenöt perccel és Lily ezüst őzsuta patrónusa üzenetével később egy határozottan bepánikolt McGalagony professzor tartott futva a kapu felé. Teljesen kifogyott a szuszból, és néhányszor mély levegőt kellett szippantania – rá nem jellemző módon jó hangosan –, mielőtt képes volt kimondani a kapuzárat feloldó jelszót.  
  
– James, Lily! – kiáltott fel, majd mindkét egykori diákját a lehető legerősebben megölelte, miközben igyekezett nem felébreszteni a most már alvó piciket. – Életben vagytok! Mindnyájan! Merlin szakállára, ez kész csoda!  
  
– Lassabban, Minerva! – utasította őt James, amint kikerült a Griffendél házvezetőnőjének halálos szorításából. – Miről beszélsz? – A nő hátrébb lépett, és meglepődve, szemüvege mögött elkerekedett szemmel nézett rájuk.  
  
– Nem tudjátok? – motyogta, mielőtt zavarodottan megrázta a fejét, majd végül visszanyerte a mindig olyan híresen nyugodt fellépésének egy részét. – Kérlek, gyertek velem! – szólt egyszerűen, majd belépett az iskola birtokának a területére, és amikor a Potter család is követte őt, becsukta mögöttük a kaput.  
  
– Mi folyik itt, Minerva? – kérdezte Lily, amint megtettek néhány lépést. – Egy Rend találkozón voltunk, amikor a riasztó bűbájok, amiket elhelyeztünk a házunkra, aktiválódtak. Mire odaértünk, a ház romokban állt! – Minerva egyetlen válasza az volt, hogy gyorsabb léptekkel igyekezett a kastély felé.  
  
– Minerva! – kiáltott fel James, miközben Lilyvel együtt szinte már futottak, hogy lépést tartsanak vele. Szerencsére a fiúk még mindig aludtak. – Egy lépést sem teszek, ha nem adsz legalább rövid összefoglalót abból, ami ma este történt! – És hogy bebizonyítsa, hogy komolyan gondolja, megállt, a felesége pedig azonnal követte a példáját. Amikor mindkét Potter szemében meglátta az eltökélt pillantást, az átváltoztatástan professzor felsóhajtott és intett nekik, hogy induljanak tovább.  
  
– Elmondom a lényeget, de azonnal Albushoz kell mennünk. Az utóbbi tíz percben már mindent tűvé tett négyötökért; sejthette volna, hogy idejöttök, de végtére is normális, hogy egy ilyen éjszaka után aggódik – magyarázta Minerva. – Ma éjszaka a Sötét Nagyúr támadta meg a fiaitokat.  
  
– Hogy mit csinált velük? – kérdezte Lily. Érezte, ahogy a vér kifolyik az arcából, és a világ forogni kezd körülötte, és csak azért tudta egyik lábát a másik után tenni, mert az adrenalin még ott munkálkodott a szervezetében. A nő a férjére nézett, és úgy találta, James sápadtabbnak látszik a halálnál, és a szükségesnél erősebben szorítja magához Harryt. Könnyedén leutánozta a mozdulatot Adriannal, miközben Minerva folyamatosan beszélt.  
  
– Személyesen ment oda, hogy megölje őket. – Minerva megállt, és megfordult, hogy a két rémült szülőre pillantson. – Azóta semmi hír róla. A halálfalói szökésben vannak. A dementorok visszatértek Azkabanba. Az a szóbeszéd járja… – Minerva mély levegőt vett, hogy megerősítse magát, és átható pillantással az arcán az alvó gyerekekre nézett. – Az a szóbeszéd járja, hogy meghalt.  
  
–  _Meghalt?_  – kérdezte sokkoltan a két Potter.  
  
– Hogyan? – tette fel ezután rögtön a kérdését James.  
  
– A leghalványabb elképzelésem sincs róla – ismerte be Minerva, miközben újból elindult. – Pontosan ez az, amiért Albus irodájába kell mennetek. – Mivel túl sokkos állapotban voltak ahhoz, hogy tovább kérdezősködjenek, tették, amit Minerva parancsolt, és az út hátralévő részében csendben maradtak. Amikor elérték az igazgatói irodát, az idős férfit az idegességtől fel-alá járkálva találták, és szinte majd’ kiugrott a bőréből meglepetésében, amikor kinyílt az ajtó.  
  
– Lily, James! – kiáltotta, és odaszaladt hozzájuk, hogy alaposan megvizsgálja az ikreket. Tekintete elidőzött Adrian immár nem vérző sérülésén, és egy pillanatra elkerekedett a szeme, mielőtt gondolaiból, a nem kicsit felkavart Lily felrázta őt.  
  
– Mi történt, Albus? – kérdezte, mire a férfi intett nekik, hogy foglaljanak helyet. Ez egy hosszú magyarázat lesz, emellett úgy érezte, hogy a saját lábai is kezdik megadni magukat.  
  
– Először is úgy hiszem, azonnal el kell fognunk Sirius Blackre, mielőtt eltűnik – jelentette ki az igazgató.   
  
– Mi köze ennek az egészhez Siriusnak? – tette fel a kérdést zavartan James. – Ma éjjel telihold van, így odakint van Remusszal.  
  
– Voldemort, semmibe véve a Fidelius bűbájt, rátalált a házatokra, és be tudott lépni. Ez csakis azt jelentheti, hogy Sirius, a titokgazda, elárult benneteket – válaszolt az idős varázsló komoly hangon.   
  
A döbbenet akkor érte őt, amikor megtudta, hogy a valódi titokgazdát csak a két Potter ismerte, és rémülten tudta meg, hogy a szülők egy árulóra bízták a két fiukat, és ami még rosszabb, egy olyanra, akit közeli barátjuknak hittek.   
  
– Nem tudom elhinni, hogy Peter elárult minket – motyogta James szinte érthetetlenül. Lily arcát könnyek nedvesítették.  
  
– Attól tartok, igaz – érkezett Albus válasza. – De el fogunk bánni vele – tette hozzá elszántan. – Ami most sokkal fontosabb, az a ma esti, fiaitok elleni támadás.  
  
– Tehát igaz? – kérdezte Lily a sírástól mély hangon. – A jóslat… tényleg megtörtént, igaz?  
  
– Igen, úgy hiszem, így van.  
  
– Tehát a Sötét Nagyúr valóban halott? – kérdezte James hitetlenkedve.  
  
– Pillanatnyilag igen – jegyezte meg az igazgató. – Ám félek, nem örökre.  
  
– Akkor vissza fog térni? – érdeklődött James összezavarodva, és még a korábbinál is ijedtebben. És ha igen, vajon mit jelent az a gyerekeire nézve?  
  
– Attól tartok, az elkerülhetetlen; Voldemortnak mindig sokkal nagyobb vágya volt élni, mint holtnak maradni. – Albus lehunyta a szemét, aztán fáradtan megdörgölte és egy pillanatig pont olyan idősnek látszott, mint amilyen valójában volt. – És itt jött közbe Adrian.  
  
–Adrian? – nézett Lily a karjában alvó fiúra.  
  
– Mit értesz ez alatt? Ő lenne akkor a Kiválasztott? – kérdezte James le sem véve a szemét az idősebb fiáról.  
  
– Úgy hiszem – felelte Albus felállva.  
  
– De hogy lehetsz ebben olyan biztos? – akarta tudni James, mivel még csak fontolóra sem akarta venni, hogy a fia ilyen nehéz sorssal nézzen szembe.  
  
– Attól félek, ez egészen világos – közölte Albus, majd pálcája lágy pöccintésével eltüntette a vért a sebhelyről Adrian tenyerén, és közben begyógyította a sérülést. Bűbáját két rémült felhördülés követte; ott, az alvó fiúcska tenyerén, egy vörös, egyenetlen szélű sebhely látszott, ami tisztán kivehetően egy villám alakra hasonlított. – A sebhely mágiával töltött. Valójában nagyon erős varázslattal, ami semmiben nem hasonlít Voldemortéhoz.  
  
– Tehát akkor igaz. – James beletörődve roskadt össze a székében.  
  
– Igen. És az ifjú Adrian ma este megmentette magát és a testvérét, valamint az egész országot – tette hozzá az igazgató.  
  
– Mit jelent ez Adrianra és a jövőjére nézve? – kérdezte Lily, és arcáról forró könnycseppek gördültek le.  
  
– Normális gyermekként fog élni – olyan normálisként, ahogy csak tud; ezt megérdemli – mondta rövid szünetet követően Albus. – De miután elér egy bizonyos kort… el kell kezdeni képezni őt; minden lehetséges módon, hogy biztosítsuk Adrian túlélését. – Mindkét Potter bólintott, mivel semmilyen más alternatívát nem láttak. Az igazgatói irodában töltött éjszaka beszélgetéssel és mélyre ható fontolgatásokkal telt, miközben a varázsvilág a Sötét Nagyúr bukását és egy hős születését ünnepelte.  
  
És miközben ők Adrian Pottert köszöntötték és ünnepelték a Fiút, aki Túlélte, a kicsi Harry békésen aludt egy elővarázsolt bölcsőben, boldog tudatlanságban, hogy milyen hatással lesz az életére ez az éjszaka. Senki nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy leellenőrizze a fiatalabbik Pottert, és bármilyen sérülés után kutasson rajta. És az igazat megvallva nem is volt rajta semmi. De ha bárki tudta volna, hogy hol keresse, és időben megtette volna, egy különös fekete jelet látott volna feltűnni a kisfiú csípőcsontján, mielőtt elhalványult. És az igazgatói irodában beszélgető felnőtteknek, a két alvó gyereknek és az ünneplő tömegnek ismeretlenül a sors kereke forogni kezdett, jelezve, hogy elérkezett az idő egy sokkal ősibb prófécia leleplezésének kezdetére.


	3. Az első találkozások

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cím valószínűleg mindent elárul, de igen, ez lesz Harry és Perselus első találkozása.

**3\. fejezet  
Az első találkozások**  
  
 _De ha bárki tudta volna, hol keresse, és időben megtette volna, egy különös fekete jelet látott volna feltűnni a kisfiú csípőcsontján, mielőtt elhalványult. És az igazgatói irodában beszélgető felnőtteknek, a két alvó gyereknek és az ünneplő tömegnek ismeretlenül a sors kereke forogni kezdett, jelezve, hogy elérkezett az idő egy sokkal ősibb prófécia leleplezésének kezdetéhez._  
  
  
Majdnem egy év telt el azóta a végzetes halloweeni éjszaka óta. Jelen pillanatban júliust írtak, és a Potter család épp arra készülődött, hogy aznap délután megünnepelje az ikrek születésnapját. Még ilyen rövid idő alatt is rengeteg dolog történt a Sötét Nagyúr bukása óta. Az utolsó halálfalóját is az Azkabanba csukták, akiket pillanatnyilag ugyanazok a dementorok őriztek, akik mindössze néhány hónappal korábban még a kudarcot vallott vezetőjüknek segédkeztek. Azok, akiknek a sötét seregből nem volt elég pénzük és befolyásuk a Minisztériumban, és nem voltak elég óvatosak, hogy ne kürtöljék világgá a háztetőről a Voldemorttal való szövetségüket, úgy kerülték el a bebörtönzést, hogy az Imperius-átok ártatlan áldozatainak vallották magukat. Anglia mágikus társadalma kezdett ismét a saját talpára állni.  
  
Potterék számára mindez azt is jelentette, hogy végre előbújhattak a rejtekhelyükről. Két és fél év bujkálás után visszaköltöztek James családi házába, egy kúriába, ami a Roxforttól nem túl messze helyezkedett el. Lily és James ismét elfoglalták a munkahelyüket a Minisztériumban; James aurorként dolgozott Siriusszal, Lily pedig a Kísérleti Bűbájok Bizottságánál. Még Remus Lupint, a tágabb Potter családhoz tartozó vérfarkast is alkalmazta nemrég ugyanaz a Minisztérium a varázstörvények széleskörű ismeretei miatt, és mint Adrian Potter keresztapjának, állandó állást biztosítottak az újonnan megalakított Vérfarkas részlegnél. Cornelius Caramel lett az új miniszter, aki azzal vett le a lábáról egy bizonyos igazgatót, hogy megígérte, nem ismétli meg a múlt hibáit és közösíti ki az olyan lényeket, mint a vérfarkasok; ezek után Remus Lupin volt az egyetlen logikus választás az állás betöltésére.  
  
Magától értetődő, hogy a varázsvilág számára Voldemort veresége és a háború vége jelentette a változások új hullámának kezdetét. És egy huszonegy éves fiatalember számára a háború vége sokkal nagyobb jelentőséggel bírt, minthogy véget értek a kémkedés napjai. Csak még nem tudta.  
  
Perselus Piton épp a tükörképét szemlélte a fürdőszobai tükörben. Különös nap volt ez a számára; utolsó élő rokona – nagybátyja, anyja testvére – egy napja halt meg, ő pedig most ért haza a temetésről. Nem maga a halál zavarta meg őt. Nagybátyja már gyerekként is nagyon beteg volt, és egyszerűen úgy nőtt fel, hogy soha nem lett jobban. A gyógyítók szerint, akik a bácsikája utolsó évében vigyáztak rá, már az is csodaszámba ment, hogy ennyi ideig húzta.  
  
Nem is a tény, hogy Perselusnak esetleg hiányozna, még akkor is, ha utolsó vérrokonának távozása eléggé nagy csapásként érte. Marcus Prince sosem törődött az unokaöccsével, és engedte, hogy az apjával éljen, noha jól tudta, gyermekként miken ment keresztül. Tehát fel sem merült a kérdés, hogy esetleg hiányozni fog neki. Mindössze arról volt szó, hogy nagybátyjának halála olyasvalamit vetett fel, amit életének korábbi szakaszában sosem vett fontolóra. A nagybátyja gyermektelenül halt meg, így a varázsvilág törvényei szerint ő fog örökölni. Ami azt jelenti, hogy  _mindent_  ő örököl.  
Perselus mindvégig abban hitben élt, hogy anyját kitagadta a családja, amiért egy muglihoz ment feleségül. És egészen biztos volt, hogy soha senki nem lépett kapcsolatba vele, miközben felnőtt. Épp ezért arra számított a legkevésbé, hogy a családi vagyon most az ő kezébe kerül. Majdnem felkacagott, de a lényeg a  _„majdnem”_ -en volt.  
  
Fő aggályai közé tartozott, hogy amíg a Roxfortba járt, minden alkalommal, amikor James Potter a vagyonával büszkélkedett Lily előtt, ő sosem tudta ugyanazt felajánlani a lánynak. Meglepő volt, de Lily időről-időre biztosította őt, hogy az neki nem számít. És a lánynak valóban nem is számított; ő maga volt, aki tönkretette a barátságukat, és ezzel kellő mértékben tisztában is volt. De hát bocsánatot kért;  _Merlin szerelmére, bocsánatot kért!_  Nem mintha Lily meghallgatta volna, amikor újra és újra megpróbált a közelébe jutni. Aztán elment, és hetedévükben Potterrel kezdett randevúzni. És a végén feleségül ment hozzá.  
  
Perselus valóban nem gondolta át a helyzetet; mire sikerült összeszedni az akaratát, hogy megfontolja, merre haladjon tovább, már azon kapta magát, hogy a bal karjára rákerült a Sötét Jegy, és életét egy megalomániás őrültnek kötelezte el. A tény, hogy a szóban forgó őrült az utóbbi évszázad leghatalmasabb sötét varázslója volt, nem segített a dolgon. Így Perselus követte a parancsait, elmondta a jóslat egy részét, amit meghallott, mivel az engedelmességen kívül semmi mást nem tehetett.  
  
Ezek után Lily teherbe esett, neki pedig minden élni akarása elszállt. Semmi nem hangzott annál véglegesebbnek, minthogy Lily James Potter gyerekének lesz az anyja. Amikor ráeszmélt, hogy a jóslatot, amit átadott a Sötét Nagyúrnak, Lilyre is lehet értelmezni, egyszerűen meg akart halni; lassan és fájdalmasan. Mivel azonban egy ilyen lépéstől semmilyen haszon nem származott volna, inkább elment Albus Dumbledore-hoz és felkínálta neki az életét, aztán majdnem két éven át a kémkedett neki. Aznap éjjel, amikor Voldemort elbukott és a varázsvilág többi része ünnepelt, ő a házába zárkózott, és elsírta az összes könnyét, amit az elmúlt években megtagadott magától.  
  
Mivel nem akart összefutni Lilyvel vagy a családjával, megszállottként dolgozott a bájitalmesteri cím elérésén, beutazta a világot, és elszökött attól, amitől a legjobban félt. Nem mintha végül ez segített volna, de kemény munkája meghozta az eredményét. Az utóbbi négy évszázad legfiatalabb bájitalmestere lett belőle, ő pedig túlontúl hamar hazatért. Egy hónappal a hazaérkezése után megkereste őt Dumbledore, és felkínálta neki a bájitaltanári állást a Roxfortban, miután Lumpsluck felmondott. Mivel nem igazán foglalkozott álláskereséssel, viszont figyelembe vette, hogy valamiből mégiscsak meg kell élnie, Perselus elfogadta az állásajánlatot. A következő tanévben kezd abban az iskolában, ahol élete legboldogabb és legszomorúbb pillanatait töltötte. Néhány nappal később meghalt a nagybátyja.  
  
És most, miközben az idegent bámulta a tükörben, látta, hogy az élet minden gondját az arcába véste. Túl csontos volt és magasságához mérten túl sovány. Arca fakó, két hatalmas fekete szeme alatt sötét karikák húzódtak. Minerva egyszer megjegyezte, hogy olyan a szeme, mint egy sötét alagút; üres és minden érzést nélkülöz. Egy halott ember szeme.  _Talán igaza is volt_  – vélte a fiatalember. Prominens orra, magas arccsontja, a vágás az állán olyan ellentétet képezett, ami nem tette vonzóvá az arcát. Helyette inkább úgy nézett ki, mint aki éveket töltött az Azkabanban; mint aki kétszer annyi idős, mint valójában. Vállai még jobban megrogytak, és úgy kellett küzdenie a késztetéssel, hogy ne törje apró darabokra a tükröt egy átokkal. Vagy az öklével – végül is ezen a ponton már nem igazán számított.  
  
Szívesen hazafutott volna, hogy ott rejtőzzön el a tanév kezdetéig, ha nem lett volna benne büszkeség. Mert valahol mélyen, abban a kiolvashatatlan szempárban, maradt még magából valami,  _a fenébe is!_  És jobb, ha az a rész gyorsan felépül; nem tudta, hogyan, nem tudta, miért, de Lily meggyőzte a férjét, hogy hívják meg őt az ikrek születésnapi partijára. Eltölthet egy egész délutánt Potterék, Black, Lupin és egy boldog Lily társaságában. És vajon elutasította a meghívást? Á, dehogy, mivel nyilvánvalóan egy apró kis része, aki még mindig a testében tartózkodott, mazochista volt. Így elfogadta, és most indulnia kell.  
  
Egy sóhajjal elfordult a tükörtől és a kísértetjárta szempártól, amit kezdett meggyűlölni. Kisimította fekete ruháit – ez volt az egyetlen szín, amit manapság hordott –, és lassan, hogy húzza az időt, a kandalló felé sétált; már amúgy is késésben volt. Felkapott egy maréknyi hopp-port, mentálisan összeszedte magát, aztán a kandallóba dobta, mielőtt belépett a már zölden világító lángok közé.  
  
– Potter kúria – jelentette be úti célját síri hangon, majd behunyta a szemét, amikor a világ pörögni kezdett körülötte. Amint megérezte, hogy a forgás lassulni kezd, a jobb lábát előrecsúsztatta, és elegánsan kilépett a Potter rezidencia halljába. A ház tele volt emberekkel: ott voltak a család ismerősei, Weasleyék, a Roxfort tanári kara és még sokan mások. Meg persze újságírók, akiknek számot kellett adni erről a jeles eseményről. Perselus úgy érezte, mindjárt megfullad. Épp fordulni készült, hogy felkapjon egy újabb marék hopp-port, és futva meneküljön, amikor egy puha kéz megérintette a vállát.  
  
– Annyira örülök, hogy eljöttél, Perselus! – Lily izgatott hangja valahonnan mögüle érkezett. Perselus nagyot nyelt, aztán megfordult, hogy egy erőltetett mosollyal a nőre pillantson. Lily pont olyan gyönyörű volt, amilyenre emlékezett; hosszú, vörös haja ragyogott, és zöld szeme élettől csillogott. A lány mosolya aggodalomba fordult, amikor beitta Perselus látványát. A férfi elvigyorodott a nő nyugtalanságán, és keserűségében behunyta a szemét; Lily négy éve, végzős koruk óta, nem látta őt. Most hat hüvelykkel magasodott a nő fölé, de biztosan kevesebbet nyomott, mint akkor. Ismét kinyitotta a szemét, és érezte, ahogy szíve fájdalmasan összeszorul, amikor a lány mosolya teljes erejével visszatért.  
  
– Én is örülök, hogy látlak, Lily – motyogta, és nézte, ahogy a fiatalasszony szeme boldogan felragyog, miközben Perselus mögé pillant. A kés, amit beledöftek, most szenvedélyesen forogni kezdett benne. Hátranézett a válla fölött, és meglátta, amint James – az a nagyképű seggfej – integet nekik, miközben egy kisbabát tart a fényképezőgépek előtt. Amikor a röpke fotósorozat elkészült, James a felesége és annak gyerekkori barátja felé sietett.  
  
– Adrian kezd nehézzé válni! – jelentette ki boldogan, miközben Lilynek adta a kuncogó kisfiút. Fekete hajával és mogyoróbarna szemével a totyogó apja kiköpött mása volt. A kés még erősebben forgott benne. – Ó, helló, Pipogyusz! – tette hozzá színlelt játékossággal James, miközben Perselusra nézett.  
  
– James! – szidta őt Lily, és enyhén elpirult zavarában.  
  
– Semmi gond, Lily – nyugtatta őt Perselus, és lenyelte a sértést, amit majd’ meghalt, hogy visszaadjon. – Mindkét fiadnak boldog születésnapot kívánok, Potter! – Tessék! Legalább senki nem mondhatja, hogy nem próbált udvarias lenni. James enyhén megdöbbent, mielőtt összetévesztette a fiatal bájitalmester udvariasságra tett próbálkozását a feladással. Önelégülten elmosolyodott, és egy fél karos ölelésbe vonta Lilyt.  
  
– Kösz, Piton – válaszolta hetykén. – Mindenem itt van, amire szükségem lehet – tette hozzá látszólag semmi ok nélkül.  _A seggfej azt hiszi, hogy ez egy játék!_  – gondolta dühösen Perselus, de nem engedte, hogy James örömét lelje abban, hogy őt feszengeni látja. Lily, aki nem értette a mélyebb összefüggést, mivel azzal foglalta el magát, hogy a fiával gügyögjön, aggódva fordult a férje felé.  
  
– És hol van Harry? – kérdezte, miközben eszeveszetten forgolódott mindenfelé.  
  
– Nyugi, Lily! – mosolygott rá James, miközben lágyan megsimogatta kisfia sebhelyét. – Remusszal hagytam őt; tudod, mennyire nem szereti a fényképezőgépeket. – És ez igaz is volt; a fiúcska ki nem állhatta a hirtelen felvillanó fényeket és az _„Idenézz, Adrian!”_  kiáltásokat.  
  
– Ha megengeded, Lily – szólalt meg Perselus, mivel képtelen volt egy másodperccel is tovább bírni a két Potter közötti pillantásváltást –, szeretnék kicsit körbejárni, és szót váltani néhány kollégával a Roxfortból. Ritka együtt találni őket az iskolán kívül.  
  
– Te a Roxfortban dolgozol? – kérdezte James döbbenten.  
  
– Épp az új bájitaltan tanárra nézel, Potter – vigyorgott a férfire Perselus. – És most, ha megbocsátotok… – Meghajolt Lily felé, majd gyors léptekkel távozott.  _Nos, ez… borzasztóan ment_  – gondolta az ifjú tanár, miközben a Roxfort tanári karának integetését teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva, távozott a ház szalonjából. Csak egy csendes helyre volt szüksége a házban, hogy visszanyerje az erejét.  
  
Miközben végigsétált az emeleten, elkapott egy futó pillantást Sirius Blacktől, aki fenyegetően meredt rá, és vérfarkas barátjától, így gyorsan távozott abból a helyiségből is, és a kevésbé zsúfolt étkezőben találta magát. Mivel az ott tartózkodó négy ember még mindig túl sok volt az ízlésének, kilépett a folyosóra, majd benyitott az első szobába, amit talált. Valami dolgozószobának látszott; Perselus belépett, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.  _Végre_  – gondolta –  _valami békés hely, és…_    
  
– Szia! – érkezett egy halk hang a jobb lába mellől, a földről. Ijedten pillantott le, csak hogy azt vegye észre, hogy Lily zöld szeme néz vissza rá. Ez nem lehet igaz. Megrázta a fejét, és ismét odanézett. Valóban Lily szeme volt, vagy inkább nagyon hasonlított Lily szemére. Az a szempár, amibe belenézett, sötétebb és erőteljesebb színárnyalatú volt, szinte természetellenesnek hatott az apró, sápadt arcon. Azon kapta magát, hogy a fiatalabb Potter ikerre mered.  
  
– Szia! – válaszolt végül.  _Tehát nem egypetéjű ikrek_  – jegyezte meg magában. A fiú, megelégedett a kapott válasszal, és visszafordította a figyelmét a színes képekkel teli könyvre, ami előtte hevert a földön. A kétéves –  _Harry_ , emlékeztette magát Perselus – fiúnak ugyanolyan szénaboglya haja volt, mint a testvérének és az apjának. Arca azonban sokkal jobban hasonlított az édesanyjáéra, mint az ikertestvérére. A szemszínen kívül, míg James arca kerek volt, Harryé, ha nem is szögletes, de jóval inkább ovális, szívformára hasonlított. Perselus úgy kutatta a különbözőségeket a kisfiú arcán, mintha az élete függne tőle. A fiú ajkai teltebbnek tűntek, inkább az anyjáéra hasonlított, és orra is kisebb volt, mint Jamesé.  _És mit érdekel ez engem?_  – kérdezte magától, miközben a figyelme a könyv felé irányult, amit a kisgyerek nézegetett.  
  
Egy olyan könyv volt, ami a kisfiú korabeli gyerekeknek készült annak érdekében, hogy felismerjék az alap varázslatokat; nem tartalmazott többet mozgó képeknél, de segített fiatal korban megismertetni a gyerekeket a mágiával. Perselus még sosem hallott olyan gyerekről, aki önszántából nézegette volna. És mióta vett fel egy Potter iskolán kívül olyan könyvet, ami nem a kviddiccsel foglalkozott? A fiú – aki, amikor rájött, hogy Perselus még mindig őt nézi – a könyvről a fiatalember felé fordította a tekintetét.  
  
– Szia? – kérdezte ezúttal, és imádnivalón felvonta a szemöldökét. –  _Várjunk csak, **mi**? Csak nem azt gondoltam James Potter fiáról, hogy imádnivaló?_  Félig döbbenten, félig zavartan, Perselus leült a kisfiúval szemben, és kitüntette őt a figyelmével. Harry látszólag ugyanezt tette.  
  
– Szia, Harry, én Perselus vagyok – közölte.  _Mi a fenét csinálok?_  A kisfiú bólintott, majd magára mutatott.  
  
– ’Arry – mondta halkan, és reménykedően várt.  
  
– Mit nézegetsz, Harry? – kérdezte Perselus olyan hangon, amit alig ismert fel sajátjaként.  _Mióta beszélek ilyen lágyan? És mióta beszélgetek kisbabákkal?_  Röviden elszórakoztatta magát a gondolattal, hogy biztosan túl sok Cruciatus-átok érte a háború alatt, majd visszafordult a kicsi felé.  
  
– Mágia! – kiáltott a fiúcska mosolyogva és csillogó szemmel. – Megnézed? – Perselus elgondolkozott, és azon kapta magát, hogy… mosolyog?  _Muszáj lesz elmélyednem ebben_  – jött rá, amikor a kicsi fiú lapozott egyet.  
  
– Pijosz! – közölte büszkén a gyermek, miközben a kábító átok képére mutatott.  _Pijosz?_  – töprengett Perselus, aztán belécsapott a felismerés: baba beszéd. Ismét megnézte a varázslatot;  _pijosz… pijosz, ez azt jelenti, hogy… piros!_  – Elégedetten a következtetéssel, bólintott.  
  
– Ezt úgy hívják, hogy  _Stupor_  – mondta Harrynek. – Stupor – ismételte el a varázslatra mutatva. A kisfiú szeme elkerekedett.  
  
–  _Tupoj?_ – mondta ki Harry a képre mutatva. Perselus kuncogott egyet, aztán saját meglepődését figyelmen kívül hagyva, hogy képes ilyen hangot kiejteni, bólintott Harrynek.  
  
– Igen, szép munka, Harry! Stupor. – Perselus vette a bátorságot és lapozott egyet. A következő a vakítóan fehér Lumos volt.  
  
– Ezt úgy nevezik, hogy Lumos. Arra használják, hogy lehessen látni a sötétben. – Ismét a képre mutatott, és elismételte a varázslat nevét.  
  
– Lumos! – mondta utána boldogan Harry, miközben kacarászott, ami Perselust is mosolyra késztette.  
  
– Helyes. És most ezt… – Egy újabb oldalra lapozott, miközben Harry szeme a boldogságtól csillogott. A fiatalembernek fogalma sem volt róla, mennyi ideig maradt a szobában Harryvel. De valahol eközben elfeledkezett róla, hogy James fiával beszél, és tovább tanítgatta a kisfiút, miközben könnyebbnek érezte magát, mint évek óta bármikor. Csak amikor az ajtó felől érkező köhécselés megtörte a figyelmét, jött rá, hogy majdnem befejezték a könyvet. Gyorsan arra felé fordult, és egy újabb csillogó szempárral találkozott. Ámbár, amikor Dumbledore igazgató kék szeme került szóba, ott a  _csillogás_  valahogy helytelen szóhasználatnak tűnt.  
  
– Úgy látom, megtaláltam az elveszett személyeket. – Az igazgató boldogan kuncogott, miközben belépett a dolgozószobába. Perselus felállt, hogy üdvözölje őt, miközben Harry tágra nyílt szemmel nézett ide-oda a két férfi között.  
  
– Igen. Úgy éreztem, kicsit járnom kell egyet, és itt találtam az ifjú Harryt, szóval… – A fiatal tanár hangja elakadt, amikor egy finom húzást érzett a köpenyén. Lenézett, és megállapította, hogy Harry pislog fel rá felnyújtott kézzel, amit a kisbabák egyetemesen arra használnak, hogy „vegyél fel”. Perselusnak csészealj nagyságúra nyílt a szeme a kilátásra, és nem foglalkozva az igazgatótól érkező kuncogással, csak a Harry szemében feltűnő vágyódásra koncentrált, miközben felemelte őt a földről. A fiú, aki még mindig a kezében szorongatta a könyvét, Perselus vállára hajtotta a fejét, behunyta a szemét és elégedetten sóhajtott. Perselus hirtelen nem is kapott levegőt.  
  
– Úgy hiszem, új barátot szerzett, Perselus – közölte az idős varázsló vidáman, miközben a kisfiú kusza fürtjeit simogatta.  
  
– Én… – Perselus Piton ritkán találta magát olyan helyzetben, amikor képtelen volt értelmes beszédre.  
  
Harry kicsit könnyebb volt, mint egy korabeli kisfiúnak lennie kellett volna, de megvolt az a távoli illata, ami csakis a kisbabák sajátossága. És Perselus hirtelen valami köteléket érzett a fiúval; érezte, hogy Harry valahogy most már az ő felelőssége, és hogy neki védelmeznie és szeretnie kell őt, segíteni neki azzá a férfivá felnőni, amivé lennie kell. Perselus váratlanul úgy érezte magát, mint ahogy egy apa tenné.  
  
– Felettébb érdekes. Tudja, a kisbabák nagyon jók a jellem megítélésében – folytatta az igazgató, miközben kilépett a dolgozószobából, nem hagyva Perselusnak más lehetőséget, minthogy kövesse őt. Miután áthaladtak a most már üres étkezőn, Perselus rájött, ha tovább halad, egy olyan helyiségbe fog lépni, ami tömve van emberekkel – ahol Lily várakozik a férje mellett –, akik látni fogják, hogy a nő gyermekét tartja a kezében. Álltó helyében megmerevedett, és Dumbledore követte a példáját, aggódva, vajon mi okozta fiatal professzora hirtelen zavarát.  
  
– Tessék, Albus, fogja meg Harryt – mondta Perselus, miközben finoman elvette a szundikáló babát a válláról, megpróbálva nem foglalkozni a sajgó veszteségérzettel, ami váratlanul beléje szúrt. Harry felébredt, és kerek szemmel figyelte, ahogy Perselus átadja őt a Roxfort igazgatójának. – Mennem kell. Adja át az üdvözletem Lilynek – mondta, majd visszalépett a szalon felé.  
  
– Pers? – hallatszott egy apró hang, és a bájitalmester döbbenten meredt Harryre, aki nyilvánvalóan emlékezett a nevére.  
  
– Szia, Harry. – Próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a kérő hangsúlyt, amivel kiejtették a nevét. – Hamarosan látjuk egymást – tette hozzá, és nem tudva, hogy a kisfiú megértette-e, vagy hogy meg tudja-e tartani az ígéretét, fekete ruhája és a zöld lángok forgataga közepette távozott a Potter kúriából.  
  
– Hát ez nagyon érdekes volt, ifjú Harry – állapította meg Albus Dumbledore a kicsi fiúnak címezve a mondandóját, aki még mindig – a most már üres – folyosót nézte, miközben szorosan markolta a könyvét. – Talán te segíthetsz neki, kicsim – mondta, majd megfogta Harryt, hogy jobban el tudja helyezni őt a karjaiban. – Talán már meg is tetted – tette hozzá, miközben a helyiség felé sétált, ahova pont akkor vitték be a hatalmas születésnapi tortát.


	4. Adjon az Isten örömet, Jó urak!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry és Perselus második találkozása

**4\. fejezet**  
Adjon az Isten örömet, Jó urak!*  
  
  
 _– Nagyon érdekes, ifjú Harry – jegyezte meg Albus Dumbledore a kicsi fiúra nézve, aki még mindig, a már kiürült folyosót nézte, miközben szorosan fogta a könyvét. – Talán te segíthetsz neki, kicsim – mondta megmozdítva Harryt, hogy jobban a karjaiba foghassa. – Talán már meg is tetted – tette hozzá, miközben a terem felé sétált, ahová az óriási születésnapi tortát készültek bevinni._  
  
A Roxfort mindig gyönyörű volt télen. Nos, Perselus úgy gondolta, hogy a Roxfort, évszaktól függetlenül is szép volt. De volt valami a friss hóban, amitől bizonyos módon minden még hamisítatlanabbnak érződött. Tisztábbnak. Mintha a szikrázóan fehér lepel egy tiszta lapot biztosított volna, egy lehetőséget az újrakezdésre.  _Vagy valami hasonlót_  – rótta meg magát Perselus a szentimentális gondolataiért. Pont erre volt szüksége egy ilyen napon.  
  
Karácsony volt. Sosem volt igazán oda az ünnepért. Nem mintha bármilyen más ünnepet kedvelt volna; édesanyja halálát követően semmilyen ünneplésre méltó nem volt az otthonában. A születésnapok és az ünnepek jöttek és mentek, de az apa és a fia mindennapi életében semmi nyilvánvaló változás nem történt. Megszokta, hogy úgy tesz, mint akinek mindez megfelel, hogy amúgy sem akart ünnepelni, de mélyen belül azért mégis hiányzott neki. Megpróbált visszaemlékezni a legutolsó alkalomra, amikor karácsonyfát látott az otthonában, vagy bármilyen más ünnepi díszítést; de az emlékei cserbenhagyták őt. Lerázta a múlt borús gondolatait, és a jelenlegi kellemetlen helyzetre fókuszált; természetesen úgy döntött, hogy a Roxfortban tölti az ünnepeket. És a karácsonyi vacsora rendben is volt, ahogy az egész téli szünet is, mivel a kastélyban alig maradt néhány diák.  
  
Perselus el nem tudta hinni, hogy a tökfejek, akiket diákokként megkapott, igaziak voltak; kész harc volt megőrizni a tanterme épségét a robbanásoktól és a megolvadó üstöktől. Merlinre, a megolvadt üstök! Hogy a bánatba sikerült a tanulóinak tizennégy üstöt megolvasztani csak a félév közepéig? A tönkrement üstök száma mondjuk tizenhárom lett volna, de Sybill Trelawney meg az ő őrült motyogásai, hogy az említett szám balszerencsét hoz – és miért, ó,  _miért_  kellett neki egyszer is megemlíteni egy ebéd alkalmával, hogy hány üst olvadt meg az óráin? –, az őrületbe kergették. A tizennegyedik üstöt ő maga tette tönkre aznap, amikor a nő meglátogatta őt a pincéjében, mégpedig azért, hogy megállítsa végre a jóslástan professzort.  
  
És ha már a látogatásokról beszélünk, térjünk vissza Perselus legutóbbi gondjára; márpedig arra, hogy Potteréket meghívták karácsony napjára a Roxfortba. Miért? Ezt csak Dumbledore tudja. És amikor az ember belegondol ebbe, a kételyeket még félig félretéve is nehéz volt látni, hogy Dumbledore vajon előre megtervezi-e a tetteit, vagy azok csupán a pillanatnyi ihlet művei. Nem mintha a férfi képtelen lenne előre tervezni. Perselus nagyon is tisztában volt azzal, hogy az igazgató gyorsabban képes terveket szőni, mint ahogy befalja imádott citromos cukorkáit; és azoknak, akik nem tudják, milyen az, hát valóban nagyon gyors.  
  
Talán ez az egész dolog végül is ki volt tervelve; talán Dumbledore őt tesztelte, hogy lássa, nyomás alatt megtörik-e. Kézenfekvő. Mi másért döntött volna úgy, hogy meghívja Potteréket a bolhazsákkal és a vérfarkassal egyetemben? Még ha Lupin nem is volt annyira rossz, az eb lehetetlen alak volt, csak úgy, mint James Potter. És akkor ott van még Lily Potter is. Perselus nem igazán tudta, bele akar-e mélyedni abba a dologba. A gondolattól, hogy a nő napi szinten együtt van Jamesszel, a rosszullét kerülgette. Az elképzelés, hogy a nő Jamesszel tölti az ünnepeket – itt eszébe jutott a sok lopott csók a fagyöngy alatt, amelyeknek hetedéves korában a tanúja volt –, elég oknak bizonyult, hogy kivesse magát a hetedik emelet ablakából. Ez olyasmi volt, amit meg is tett volna, ha nem tudná, hogyan kell repülni. A fenébe!   
  
És most még két fiúgyermeket is hozzá lehet tenni ehhez az idilli családi képhez. A híres és olyan nagyon ünnepelt Adriant, a Fiút, Aki Túlélte, és Harryt. Egy emlék bukkant a felszínre egy nagy, szomorú, zöld szempárról és a nevéről, ha a kisfiúra gondolt. Gyakran gondolt Harryre. A fiú jól elvolt vele, amikor a hetedéves diákok még az árnyékától is féltek – és ugyan milyen szomorú ez, ha  _tekintetbe veszi azt_ , hogy csak négy vagy öt évvel idősebb náluk? Ez a gyerek pedig elérte, hogy mást is érezzen a fájdalmon és a gyűlöleten kívül, ami nem történt meg vele a háború kezdete óta. Még azt is sikerült összehoznia, hogy egy család részének érezze magát, ami azóta nem esett meg vele, amióta… nos, soha.  
  
Perselus eltűnődött, milyen hasztalan gondolatokkal gyötri magát; a fiú épp hogy két éves múlt, amikor utoljára látta őt, és azóta hat hónap telt el. Harry számára ez a hat hónap az élete egyötödét jelenti; Perselus nem remélte, hogy a gyerek még emlékszik rá. És nem igazán számított, hogy erre az elképzelésre összeszorul a szíve; rosszabbat is túlélt már.  
  
És pontosan Potterék látogatása volt az oka annak, hogy az irodájába zárkózott. A család a délelőtt folyamán érkezett, és pillanatnyilag épp ebédeltek. Perselus, aki egyébként sem evett sokat, úgy döntött, inkább kihagyja azt, és az időt olvasással tölti.  _Harry biztosan szeret majd olvasni, amikor felnő_  – jutott eszébe önkéntelenül, aztán hagyta, hogy a feje egy morgás kíséretében az íróasztalára hulljon, ami mögött üldögélt. Hát ez meg honnan jött?  
  
Tudta, hogy megígérte Dumbledore-nak, hogy legalább a nap egyik étkezésén részt vesz, de képtelen volt megtenni. És nem lehet rákényszeríteni! Végtére is, miért kellene Albusnak előírnia, hogy mit tegyen? A háborúnak vége, és ő már nem kém többé! Ezzel a meggyőződéssel a fejében felállt a székéről; megmondja Dumbledore-nak, hogy házon kívül vacsorázik, mégpedig most rögtön!  
  
Elhagyta az irodáját, köpenye a nyomában örvénylett, ahogy felment a lépcsőn, meggyőződve róla, hogy a hosszabb utat választja, mivel egyik kastélyban tartózkodó látogatóba sem akart belefutni. Tíz perccel később odaért az igazgatói iroda elé, és gyorsan elismételte magában, hogy mit akar mondani; nem hagyja, hogy úgy irányítsák, mint egy nebulót! Ő itt egy tanár, a maga ura, és Albus jobban teszi, ha ezt az emlékezetébe vési! Elégedetten a tervével, az irodát őrző vízköpő felé fordult.  
  
– Gumicsiga – mondta ki határozottan, összerándulva az igazgató édességek iránti vonzódásain.  _Gumicsiga? Szörnyű._ Felmasírozott a lépcsőn egyenesen az iroda ajtajáig, ahol eltökélten bekopogott.  
  
– Szabad! – érkezett az idős varázsló hangja, és Perselus minden további hűhó nélkül kinyitotta az ajtót. Albusra irányítva a tekintetét, előresétált, és köszöntötte őt.  
  
– Igazgató úr! – biccentett kurtán.  
  
– Perselus, fiam! Hiányoltuk az ebédnél – köszöntötte őt csillogó szemmel az igazgató.  
  
– És a vacsoránál is hiányolhat. Nézze, Albus, meg kell értenie, hogy…  
  
– Pers! – Egy gyerekhang szakította félbe jól eltervezett beszédét, ami mód felett megijesztette a bájitalmestert.  
  
– Ahogy mondtam – szólalt meg Albus, és bajsza megremegett Perselus meglepett arcát látva –, hiányol _tuk_  az ebédnél. – A fekete köpenyes varázsló lassan a hang felé fordult, és egy izgatott Harryt talált az igazgatói iroda hatalmas, lila kanapéján ülve, tágra nyílt szemmel, arra várva, hogy felvegyék. Perselus úgy érezte, mosolyogni támad kedve, és talán el is mosolyodott. – Gyerünk, Perselus, ne várakoztassa meg ezt a szegény gyermeket! – nógatta Albus a férfit, mire Perselus engedelmeskedett neki. Közelebb lépett Harryhez és felemelte őt.  
  
– Szia! – mondta Harry, és Perselus vállába fúrta a fejét, így a hangja elfojtottan érkezett.  
  
– Neked is szia, Harry – köszönt a bájitalmester, és ezúttal valódi volt a mosolya.  
  
– Pont időben érkezett, Perselus – állította Albus, miközben felállt az íróasztalától. – Minerva körbevezeti Jamest és Lilyt a területen, ami Adrian számára lett felállítva, hogy gyakorolhasson, amint betölti a hét éves kort, és magam is épp odakészültem. Egy házimanót akartam hívni, hogy itt vigyázzon Harryre, de maga és Harry látszólag elég jól ismerik egymást. – Dumbledore szeme csillogott a szemüvege mögött. – Ugye nem bánná, ha egy-két órát vigyázna rá?  
  
– Én… nem, rendben – motyogta Perselus, mire az igazgató bólintott.  
  
– Pompás. Akkor majd két órán belül elmegyek érte, hogy elhozzam az irodájából. Addig is, viszlát, uraim! – közölte, maga mögött hagyva a meglepődött bájitalmestert és a boldog, két és fél éves fiúcskát. Miközben lefelé haladt a lépcsőn, hogy találkozzon a többi Potterrel, szeme gonoszkodón csillogott, amiért Perselus megmentette őt egy úttól a pincébe. Kezdett kezdetétől az volt a terve, hogy a férfi gondoskodására bízza Harryt, de ezt Perselusnak persze nem kellett tudnia.  
  
– Hát, megint csak ketten vagyunk, Harry – mondta Perselus a kisgyereknek, amikor egymásra néztek. – Szeretnéd, ha kicsit körbevezetnélek? – Harry nevetését igennek véve, karjaiban a fiúval, elhagyta az irodát. – Ez volt az igazgatói iroda – kommentálta, miközben óvatosan lementek a lépcsőn. – A férfi neve pedig Albus Dumbledore. Fura egy ember. – Harry ismét felkacagott. Egy ideig körbejárták a szinteket. Harryt teljesen lázba hozta az egész kastély, vagy legalábbis úgy nézett ki, mivel nem szűnt meg mosolyogni, kuncogni és áhítattal a szemében nézelődni.  
  
– Jó napot, Piton professzor – üdvözölte őket az egyik bentlakó kísértet. – És neked is szép napot, kicsi. Jól látom, Albus az ön gondjaira bízta a gyermeket? Akkor én megyek is! – Ezzel átment a falon. Perselus csak a fejét csóválta. Kísértetek!  
  
– Ez a Pufók Fráter volt, a Hugrabug szelleme. Az iskola tele van kísértetekkel.  
  
–’iszértet – helyeselt Harry, amitől Perselus kuncogni kezdett.  
  
– Igen, Harry. A kastély tele van kísértetekkel és festményekkel; mindenhol ott vannak. – És hogy bizonyítsa az igazát, elindult a főlépcső irányába. – Ezt itt főlépcsőnek hívják, Harry; lehetővé teszi, hogy a kastély minden szintjére eljussunk – folytatta tovább a mesélést, majd a falakra mutatott. – Minden falon ott vannak a festmények. – Harry bólintott, aztán elindultak a pince felé.  
  
Perselus el nem tudta hinni, milyen könnyű volt a gyerekhez beszélni. Kezdetben úgy gondolta, azért érez így, mert a kétéves nem ítélkezik. De aztán Harry nekiállt kuncogni, vagy ránézett azzal a nagy, zöld szemével, és rájött, furcsa módon kellemesen érzi magát, hogy Harryvel beszélgethet. Nem James Potter fiával; csak Harryvel.  
  
– És megérkeztünk a pincébe. Leginkább itt dolgozom. Itt van a tantermem; én vagyok a bájitalmester – magyarázta a férfi.  
  
– Bájital? – kérdezte Harry zavarodottan.  
  
– Nos, igen, Harry; bájital – válaszolt mosolyogva Perselus. – Menjünk, hadd mutassam meg neked. – Ezzel fürgén az irodája felé indult. Odasétált az íróasztalához, ahol a gyengélkedő részére imént főzött Pótcsont-rapidot hagyta. – Ez itt egy bájital – mutatta a fiolát a fiúcskának. – Ezt Madam Pomfreynek készítettem. Ő a mi javasasszonyunk. – Harry egy ideig nézte a fiolát, aztán csodálkozva körülnézett a helyiségben. Meglátott egy portrét, ami Perselus falán lógott. Ez volt az egyetlen festmény a szobában, ami meglepő módon üres volt.  
  
– Pojtjé – mondta Harry, a falon lógó, bekeretezett, sötétkék vászonra mutatva.  
  
– Pontosan, Harry – bólintott Perselus, miközben ő maga is a festményre mutatott. – Tudod, miért ezt a különleges festményt választottam? – kérdezte, és Harry nagy, tágra nyílt zöld szemmel nézett rá. – Fent voltam az anyám házának a padlásán. Tudod, néhány hónappal ezelőtt örököltem – magyarázta. – Odafent jártam a padláson, és végignéztem a különböző tulajdontárgyait, amiket odafent tároltak a rokonai, amikor felfigyeltem erre a festményre. Azonnal nyilvánvalóvá vált a számomra, hogy ez egy megbűvölt portré. A dolog úgy áll, hogy senki nem tudja, kié. Még Dumbledore-t is megkérdeztem, de ő sem tudta előhívni azt a személyt, akit elvileg ábrázolnia kellene. Ez a festmény egy rejtély. Egy üres vászon, ahol elvileg egy személynek kellene lennie. – Ránézett Harryre, és szomorkásan elmosolyodott. – Magamra emlékeztetett, így megtartottam.  
  
– Álmos – jelentette ki Harry, és alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemét. Perselus felkuncogott.  
  
– Bizony, látom. – Puhán leült a kanapéjára, és elrendezte Harryt a karjaiban, hogy még a kényelmesebb legyen a kicsinek. – Tudod, Harry, fogalmam sincs, miért mondom el mindezt neked. – Harry zavartan fordult felé, majd sűrű szempillái alól felnézett rá. – Nem mintha érthetnéd, szóval tényleg nem  _értem_  magam, miért vesződöm ezzel egyáltalán – jegyezte meg kuncogva. Harry feje hirtelen az oldalára bukott, Perselus vállára, ahogy a fiúcska álomba szenderült.  
  
– ’Éjt, Pers – suttogta a kicsi, mielőtt teljesen elaludt, amitől a fiatal tanár elmosolyodott.  
  
– Talán ezért vesződöm vele – suttogta, és egy ideig csak nézte az alvó gyermeket. – Tudsz az iskolai házakról? – kérdezte az álomba merült fiúcskát. – Gondolom, nem. Négy van belőlük… – A percek csak teltek, de ő még mindig beszélt az elszunyókált gyerekhez, mélyebb álomba ringatva ezzel Harryt. És mivel a figyelme csakis a kétévesre terjedt ki a karjaiban, nem vette észre az őket figyelő éjkék szempárt az általában üres vászonból. Ahogy az a kedves mosoly is elkerülte a figyelmét, ami rejtélyes személy arcán tűnt fel a portrén, aki végül megmutatta magát. Amikor Albus Dumbledore bekopogott Perselus irodájának ajtaján, hogy ígérete szerint összeszedje Harryt, Perselus felemelte a tekintetét a fiúról. A festményalak pedig ismételten eltűnt.  
  
Miközben a bájitalmester azon tűnődött, mikor látja legközelebb a kicsi fiúcskát, nem igazán merve remélni, hogy az valamikor a közeljövőben lesz, nem hallhatta, hogy a festményben rejtőző illető megválaszolja a fel nem tett kérdését.  
  
– Hamarosan, Perselus. Hamarosan.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ez egy hagyományos karácsonyi ének – God rest ye Merry Gentlemen – A három király köszöntésére. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZlsJD8RlhbI – itt meghallgatható


	5. Ahol Dumbledore közbeavatkozik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry és Perselus ismét találkoznak.

**5\. fejezet**  
Ahol Dumbledore közbeavatkozik  
  
  
 _Miközben a bájitalmester azon tűnődött, mikor látja legközelebb a kicsi fiúcskát, nem igazán merve remélni, hogy az valamikor a közeljövőben lesz, nem hallhatta, hogy a festményben rejtőző illető megválaszolja fel nem tett kérdését.  
  
– Hamarosan, Perselus. Hamarosan._  
  
  
Perselus hőzöngött. Nem arról volt szó, hogy irtózott a társasági élettől, mint elképzelés. De jobb szerette megválogatni, hogy kikkel jár össze. Természetesen az első választása a Roxfort tanári karára vagy arra a néhány miniszteri hivatalnokra esett volna, akikkel tavaly márciusban találkozott egy bájital konferencián. Talán még néhány ember, akikkel az utazásai során ismerkedett össze. Eközben persze újra és újra igyekezett emlékeztetni Albust, hogy ő nem egy remete vagy bármi hasonló. Csak nagyra becsüli az egyedüllétet. Az egyedüllét mostanra az a szó lett, ami látszólag kikerült az igazgató máskülönben hatalmas szókincséből.  
  
Dumbledore-nak valahogy sikerült elérnie, hogy önként jelentkezzen valamiféle… igazából fogalma sem volt, mit is kellene tennie. Csak annyit tudott, hogy augusztus harmadikán reggel az első dolga az legyen, hogy megjelenik a Potter kúrián. Ennyit arról, hogy képes maga eldönteni, hogy mit is akar tenni. És pontosan mire is gondolt Albus?  _Szükségem van valakire, aki segít Potteréknak; kit is kínozhatnék legjobban e folyamat közben? Hát persze, Perselust!_  A bájitalmester megvetően felhorkant, miközben felmarkolt egy kevés hopp-port a kandallója melletti bödönből. És ő még azt remélte, hogy aznap haladhat a kutatásával. Milyen naivság volt tőle!  
  
Reggel kilenc óra harminckor érkezett a Potter kúriára, egy perccel sem később, mint amikorra ott kellett lennie. Még ha bármi másért igen, a pontatlansága miatt nem lehetett elítélni. Abban az évben nem hívták meg az ikrek születésnapi partijára, és ha ez fájt is kicsit, úgy találta, így a legjobb. Az elmúlt évi élmény nem igazán volt kellemes. Ám ennél a gondolatfonalnál mosolyogva meg is állt. Beismerte, hogy a parti kínosan kezdődött, de végül egészen érdekessé vált. Harry valóban hatással volt rá. De szembenézni Harryvel, Lilyvel és az ő tökfilkó férjével, amint a tökéletes családot játsszák? Perselus úgy vélte, a pokolban is jobb kínokat találna. Ám most már nem tudott elszökni; itt állt a Potter kúriában, és készen állt szembenézni Potterékkal.  
  
Na, de hol vannak Potterék? Perselus közelebb lépett az ajtóhoz, ami emlékezete szerint a nappaliba vezetett, de üresen találta azt. Voltaképpen néhány fehér lepedő takarta a bútorokat, mintha a család elköltözött, vagy bizonytalan időre távozott volna. Mi folyik itt?  
  
– Perselus, drága fiam! – kiáltott Albus Dumbledore, amint a folyosóról a nappaliba lépett. – Időben, mint mindig.  
  
– Úgy tűnik, egyedül vagyok itt – mutatott rá Perselus a lepedőkre. – Lemaradtam egy emlékeztetőről, vagy ilyesmi? Hol van mindenki más?  
  
– A nyilvánosság úgy tudja, hogy a Potter család Franciaországban tölti az augusztust – közölte lezserül az igazgató. – Magunk között azonban valahol Isztambulban látogatnak meg egy mágikus maggal foglalkozó specialistát. Lily úgy gondolta, legjobb lenne ellenőrizni Adrian növekedési fejlődését, és Sirius megemlítette, hogy tudomása szerint ennek a némiképp megfoghatatlan területnek a legjobb szakértője Isztambulban él. Így tehát James, Lily, Sirius, Remus és természetesen az ifjú Adrian ma, kora reggel keletre indultak. – Perselus döbbenten vette tudomásul a hallottakat.  
  
– És mi van Harryvel? – Nem tűnt logikusnak, hogy Lily maga mögött hagyná a kisebbik fiát.  
  
– Harry még mindig itt van, egészen pontosan a dolgozószobában – magyarázta Albus. – Biztosítottam a szülőket, hogy a távollétükben is megfelelő gondoskodásban lesz része.  
  
– Lehetetlen! – kiáltott fel Perselus, és szinte vöröset látott a feltámadó haragtól. – Hogy hagyhatták maguk mögött a fiukat… – Albus felemelte a kezét, hogy megállítsa a fiatalember kirohanását.  
  
– Megértem, mit próbál mondani, Perselus, és bármilyen más körülmény között igaza is lenne – közölte Dumbledore, miközben a szeme veszített egy keveset a hírhedt csillogásából. – De mind Adrian, mind Harry gyakorlatilag túl fiatalok az ilyen utazásokhoz; ha Lily és James nem aggódnának annyira, hogy rájöjjenek, mi történt pontosan azon az éjszakán, amikor Voldemort a gyermekeikre támadt, és Adrian szerepére, amikor legyőzte őt, az egész törekvést valamikor későbbre halasztották volna. De sajnos senki nem akadályozhatja meg, hogy egy szülő nyugtalankodjon a gyermekei miatt. – Perselusnak továbbra sem tetszett ez az okfejtés, de csendben maradt, érzékelve, hogy az igazgatónak sem tetszett teljesen az elképzelés.  
  
– Én csak azt nem értem, hogy mit várnak, mit fog nekik mondani az a szakértő? – töprengett hangosan Perselus. – Adrian túlontúl is fiatal ahhoz, hogy a mágiája stabil mágikus maggal rendelkezzen, és még ha így is van, valaki mágikus központjának a megtalálása nagyon privát dolog – mondta Perselus, miközben végiggondolta az egész utazást és annak célját. – És ha már itt tartunk, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ez akár felnőttek számára elérhető cél lenne, ha csak nem töltenek el kellőidőt a magjuk kutatására való koncentrálással. Amúgy mit kellene tennie ennek a szaktekintélynek?  
  
– Elvégez néhány tesztet Adrianon, stimulálja a varázserejét, és véletlen mágiakitörésre vár – magyarázta Albus. – Aztán analizálni fogja az összegyűjtött adatokat, és levonja a lehetséges következtetéseket Adrian képességeiről.  
  
– Ez ostobaság, és ezt magának is tudnia kell – közölte Perselus rövid elmélkedést követően. – Kitartok a véleményem mellett, mely szerint Adrian túl fiatal; miért kellene keresztülmennie ezen az egész nyűgön? Mármint egyáltalán elkezdődtek már megmutatkozni nála a véletlen varázserő-kitörések?  
  
– Nem, ami azt illeti, még nem, és úgy hiszem, pont ez sürgette az utazást – sóhajtott Albus. – De nem ez az oka, amiért megkértem rá, hogy idejöjjön.  
  
– Ennyit magam is kitaláltam – jegyezte meg kurtán Perselus.  
  
– Mint ahogy azt ön is észrevette, az ifjú Harryt itt hagyták az én gondoskodásom alatt. – Perselus bólintott, várva, hogy meglássa, arrafelé vezet-e ez a beszélgetés, amerre gondolja. Biztosan túl sokat remél, de akkor is…  
  
– Erre is rájöttem.  
  
– Nos, noha lehet, hogy nem teljesen értettem egyet az isztambuli utazással, ott kellene lennem felügyelni az eredményeket, ha már amúgy is megtörténik a dolog – folytatta Albus. – Hagyhatnám, hogy Harryre a kúria házimanói felügyeljenek, de jobb szeretném, ha olyasvalakivel maradna, aki ismerős a számára. És nem tehetek róla, de észrevettem, hogy maga…  
  
– Azt akarja, hogy én vigyázzak Harryre maga helyett? – kérdezte Perselus hitetlenkedve. Sejtette, hogy ez lenne Albus beszédének értelme, de az igazgató szájából hallani sokkal szürreálisabbnak tűnt, mint ahogy eredetileg képzelte.  
  
– Igen, ez volt az elképzelés. De ön aggódni látszik emiatt; ha jobb szeretné, hogy keressek valaki mást, aki vigyáz Harryre ebben a hónapban… – Albus függőben hagyta a mondat folytatását.  
  
–Nem így értettem, és ezt maga is tudja! – sziszegte Perselus összeszorított fogai között.  _Manipulatív vén flúgos!_  A fiatalember tudta, hogy játszanak vele, de ezúttal hajlandó volt eltekinteni tőle. Albus azt akarja, hogy együtt töltsön egy hónapot Harryvel? Rendben. Sokkal rosszabb sorsot is el tudott képzelni ennél. A kis hangot, ami azt suttogta a fejében, hogy el sem tudna képzelni ennél jobbat, hamarosan felváltotta a dac, és ezért elfojtotta azt. – James Potter tudja, hogy én fogok vigyázni a fiára? –  _Azt senki nem mondta, hogy meg is kell könnyítenem Dumbledore számára_  – gondolta, miközben figyelte, ahogy az idős varázsló mosolya alábbhagy kissé.  
  
– Tudja, hogy olyasvalaki vigyáz Harryre, akiben megbízom – válaszolt Albus visszatérő mosollyal. –  _Lily_  azonban tudja.  
  
– Ó – volt Perselus válasza, miközben bólintott. Ez váratlan volt, és az igazat megvallva nem tudta, mit mondhatna, amivel csökkenteni lehetne egy ilyen kijelentés hatását. – Azt mondta, hogy egy hónapon át kell felügyelnem Harryre? – kérdezte a fiatal tanár, érezve, hogy mellkasa felmelegszik a gondolatra.  
  
– Tehát hajlandó segíteni? – kérdezte Dumbledore kérdőn felvonva a szemöldökét, miközben szeme őrülten csillogott multifokális szemüveglencséje mögött.  
  
– Úgy hiszem, erre céloztam, igen – válaszolta Perselus szárazon. A vén flúgos túlságosan is élvezte ezt az egészet.  
  
– Kiváló, drága fiam! – A férfi összecsapta a két kezét. – Már mindent össze is készítettem, amire szüksége lesz.  
  
– Tehát tényként vette, hogy beleegyezem, még mielőtt megkérdezett volna? – töprengett bosszankodva Perselus, miközben követte Albust abba a dolgozószobába, ahol először találkozott Harryvel.  
  
– Ismer engem, Perselus! – kiáltott fel boldogan Albus. – Örök optimista vagyok!  
  
– Az – hagyta rá a bájitalmester vigyorogva, tartózkodva egy sokkal spontánabb válasz adásától. Már épp meg akarta jegyezni, hogy Albus ahhoz is túlzottan optimista, hogy biztos kézzel kapaszkodjon a valóságba, amikor az igazgató kinyitotta a dolgozóba vezető ajtót. Ott, ezúttal a kanapén, ült a hároméves Harry, és egy másik könyvet nézegetett. A színes képek ezúttal mágikus növényeket ábrázoltak. Perselus összes haragja elpárolgott a látványra. Miért is kellene panaszkodnia ismét ezen a ponton.  _Ez elvi kérdés!_  – vélte.  
  
– Harry, kedves fiam! Vendéged érkezett! – szólalt meg Albus, hogy megmutassa Perselust a kisgyereknek. Harry felriadt a koncentrálásából, és zavartan fordult az ajtó felé. Arcán mosoly gyúlt fel.  
  
– Pers! – kiáltott hangosan, majd leugrott a kanapéról és a fekete ruhába öltözött férfihoz szaladt, megölelve őt, ami azt jelentette, hogy karjait Perselus lába köré fonta, méghozzá úgy, mintha az élete függne tőle, olyan erővel, hogy az ifjú professzor csaknem felbukott tőle.  
  
– Szia, Harry! – motyogta Perselus, beleborzolva Harry amúgy is kusza hajába. Lehajolt, hogy felvegye őt, és ezúttal még azt sem várta meg, hogy a gyerek maga kérje azt. – Örülök, hogy újra látlak, gyerkőc.  
  
– Látom, nem felejtették el egymást – jegyezte meg Albus boldogan, amikor észrevette a fiúcska és a fiatalember közötti közjátékot.  
  
– Úgy tűnik, nem – igazolta Perselus, és minden korábbi kétsége, hogy egy hónapon át gondoskodjon Harryről, eltűnt abban a minutumban, hogy pillantása a kisfiúra esett. Némán tűnődött, hogyan hiányolhatott valakit annyira, akivel mindössze kétszer találkozott, mint ahogy Harry hiányzott neki.  
  
– Ez igazán nagyszerű – közölte Dumbledore Harryhez fordulva.  
  
– Amíg a szüleid távol vannak, Perselus fog vigyázni rád – mondta a fiúnak, lágyabban beszélve, mint általában szokott. – Elmész Perselusszal, Harry? – kérdezte, és a bájitalmester szíve hirtelen összeszorult a félelemtől. Mi lesz, ha a fiú nemet mond, vagy sírni kezd? Meglepetésére Harry feléje fordult azokkal a hatalmas szemeivel, és megkérdezte:  
  
– Veled mehetek? – Azt mondani, hogy Perselus meglepődött a reménytől, amellyel ezt a kérdést feltették – nem beszélve a gyermek kérdést követő testbeszédéről, ami meggyőzte őt, hogy igen, ez a hároméves fiúcska a karjaiban tisztán beszélt és megértett minden kimondott szót –, enyhe fogalom lett volna.  
  
– Ha szeretnél – mondta lágyan. – Velem akarsz jönni, Harry? – kérdezte halkan, Albus folyton csillogó tekintetétől kísérve a kicsit. – Szeretnél? – A kérdésre érkező válasz heves bólogatás formájában érkezett.  
  
– Akkor ezzel meg is volnánk! – kiáltott fel örömködve Albus. – Elkísérem magukat a házához, Perselus, aztán indulok egy sürgős üzleti megbeszélésre, amit emiatt a találkozás miatt halasztottam el. – Perselus kérdő pillantást vetett rá, mire az igazgató belement a részletekbe.  
  
– A miniszter néhány tárcaközi gonddal foglalkozik, és kikérte a véleményemet a dologban – közölte a férfi, mire Perselus elvigyorodott. Biztos volt benne, hogy az a nap, amikor Caramel nem konzultál Albusszal, hogyan irányítsa a Minisztériumot, egy korszak végét jelzi majd.  
  
– Akkor jobb, ha megy, mielőtt a miniszter úgy dönt, valami radikális lépésre szánja el magát – jegyezte meg Perselus, miközben a kis Harry az egész párbeszédet kérdő szemmel kísérte végig.  
  
– Radikális? – kérdezte Albus, miközben a kandalló felé vezette a csoportot a dolgozószobából.  
  
– Mármint, hogy ő maga dönt – magyarázta Perselus vigyorogva, mire Albus némán gratulált magának, miközben halkan kuncogott. Harry érkezése előtt senkinek nem sikerült előhoznia Perselus jellemének ezt a kötözködő tulajdonságát. Meglehet, a fiatal professzor még nem vette észre, de amint a gyermek társaságában volt, végre hasonlított arra a huszonkét éves férfira, aki volt.  
  
Akkor még egyikük sem tudta, de ez volt az első, abból a sok alkalomból, amikor ez a jelenet – az igazgató jelenlétét leszámítva – megismételte magát az elkövetkező években. És természetesen fogalmuk sem volt, hova fog vezetni Albus aznapi közbeavatkozása. Minden a helyére került; a sors kerekei beindultak, és most már minden egy fiatalemberen és egy még fiatalabb kisfiún múlt, hogy a számukra kijelölt jövő felé haladjanak.


	6. Ahogy az évek telnek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugrunk pár évet előre, de azért bőven lesz utalás az eltelt időre is.

**6\. fejezet**  
Ahogy az évek telnek  
  
  
 _Akkor még egyikük sem tudta, de ez volt az első abból a sok alkalomból, amikor ez a jelenet – az igazgató jelenlétét leszámítva – megismételte magát az elkövetkező években. És természetesen fogalmuk sem volt, hova fog vezetni Albus aznapi közbeavatkozása. Minden a helyére került; a sors kerekei beindultak, és most már minden egy fiatalemberen és egy még fiatalabb kisfiún múlt, hogy a számukra kijelölt jövő felé haladjanak._  
  
  
Pontosan négy év telt el azóta az első alkalom óta, hogy Albus Dumbledore Perselusra bízta Harry Pottert. Hónapról hónapra úgy tűnt, az esetenkénti alkalomnál jóval gyakrabban szükséges az ifjú Potter ikret a bájitalmester védelme alatt hagyni, mivel a szülei egyre több figyelmet fordítottak Adrian képzésére. Nem arról volt szó, hogy Harryt nem szerette a családja; semmi ilyesféle mozgatórugó nem állt a szülők tettei mögött. A tény ettől még tény maradt.  
  
Eleinte a kutatások miatt történt; az idősebb Potterék, az izgatott Tapmancs és a gondoskodó Holdsáp kíséretében bejárták a világ legtávolabbi zugait is, hogy megpróbáljanak rájönni, hogyan pusztította el Adrian a Sötét Nagyurat zsenge egy éves korában. A tesztek nem voltak meggyőzőek, pont úgy, ahogy azt Perselus és Albus előre megjósolták. Ámbár az bebizonyosodott, hogy igen, igaz, hogy Adrianban nagy lehetőségek rejlenek, ám a jel valami kivételesen egyedülállóra, nem mutatkozott meg. Ahogy az igazgató évről évre ismételgette, meglepő lett volna, ha valami rendellenes dolgot találnak; Voldemortot rendkívüli körülmények között győzték le, ami kiterjedt mértékű véletlen varázslat miatt következett be. A túlélés volt a kérdés, amit lehetetlen volt megismételni, és az elmélet, alapjaiban, igaz is volt.  
  
Aztán elkezdődtek a véletlen mágiakitörések. Hat és fél éves korára az ifjú Adrian megakadályozta, hogy az egyik játéka lezuhanjon a lépcsőn, és visszahívta magához. Az eset felettébb nagy felfordulást okozott, úgyhogy gyorsan el is döntötték, hogy a terveiknek megfelelően, Adrian hét évesen megkezdi a mágikus kiképzését. Ez meg is történt, így az év augusztusát a Potter család többsége azzal töltötte, hogy Adriannal eddzen valahol Walesben, míg Harry, szokás szerint, Perselusszal maradt a Fonó soron.  
  
Elég érdekes szembesítésnek bizonyult, amikor James Potter rájött, hogy hol töltötte a fiacskája azt a legelső hónapot, amíg a család többi tagja Isztambulban tartózkodott. Dumbledore-nak kellett közbeavatkoznia, mielőtt a dolgok eldurvultak volna; ám miután Sirius azzal a javaslattal állt elő, hogy Harry tölthetne némi időt a nagynénjével és Dursley bácsikájával, Lily is a sarkára állt. Perselus megesküdött, azt a vitát, míg él, nem felejti el. Miután Jamest biztosították, hogy Perselus háza a szükségesnél is nagyobb védelemmel rendelkezik, és lezajlott egy felbőszült Dumbledore-ral lefolytatott négyszemközti csevej is, a férfi morogva beleegyezett, hogy Perselus vigyázzon Harryre, amikor szükséges.  
  
Hát így esett, hogy Perselus, aki ismét Harryre vigyázott – a fiú pedig cserébe egy kandallóban fortyogó bájitalra felügyelt –, a székén ülve mosolygott, miközben elvileg a Próféta egyik példányát olvasta. A dolgok drasztikusan megváltoztak az ifjú tanár számára, amióta Harry belépett az életébe. Noha az iskolában ugyanaz maradt, komor és néhány tanítványa szerint egyenesen ijesztő, Madam Pomfrey pedig továbbra is leszidta, amiért olyan sovány, a férfi végül elkezdett gyógyulni. Minden mosollyal, amit Harry villantott rá, lassan újabb súly került le a szívéről; egészen addig a pontig, amíg abban a különös helyzetben találta magát, amikor együtt volt a kisfiúval, amiről már réges-rég lemondott: azt vette észre, hogy boldog.  
  
Harry állandó meglepetést jelentett a számára, ő pedig hálás volt minden pillanatért, amit együtt töltött vele; a mosolya tovább szélesedett a gondolatra, hogy ez az idő mostantól még hosszabb idő lesz. Persze a bűntudat is beléje nyilallt, hiszen tudta, hogy Harrynek még jobban fognak hiányozni a szülei, de nem segíthetett az örömén, ha arra gondolt, hogy mostantól milyen lesz a mindennapi élete. Abban már megegyeztek, hogy a kisfiú vele tölti a nyári szüneteket, miközben Adriant képzik, de az nem különbözött olyan sokban az elmúlt négy évtől.  
  
Ami ezentúl más lesz: Harry még több időt fog eltölteni a bájitaltan tanár társaságában. Minden hétfőn, kedden, pénteken és a hétvégéken vele lesz. Ez alatt az idő alatt Adrian edzeni fog a szüleivel és a Roxfort tanári karának különböző tagjaival, hogy mielőbb elkezdjék a felkészítését mindenre a mágia széles területén. Ami azt jelenti, hogy Harry Perselus roxforti lakosztályában fogja tölteni azt a három hétköznapot valamint a hétvégéket, és csak aludni tér majd vissza a Potter kúriába. Perselus úgy érezte, ennél nem is kérhetne többet.  
  
– A bájital késznek látszik, Pers – jelentette ki Harry, és mosolyogva fordult a fiatalember felé. Mindig Persnek szólította őt, amitől a férfi mosolya szélesebbé vált.  
  
– Valóban? – kérdezte, majd felállt, hogy a tűzhöz lépjen. Harrynek igaza volt. – Kiváló – közölte egyszerűen, és egy gyors pálcamozdulattal palackba töltötte a Kalapkúra Kivonatot, majd eloltotta a tüzet. Harry tekintete, mint mindig, felderült, ahogy a mágia megmutatkozott, majd eltompult, amikor Perselus pálcájára nézett. A fiatalember felsóhajtott – megértette a kisgyerek csalódottságát. Adrian, annak érdekében, hogy megfelelő képzésben részesüljön, hét éves korában megkapta a pálcáját. Még ha csak az edzések alkalmával használhatta is, Harry úgy érezte, kirekesztik őt – ismét.  
  
Perselus, figyelembe véve ennek az egésznek az igazságtalanságát, szorosan becsukta a szemét. Végtére is Harry korábban mutatta ki a varázskészségeit, mint a testvére. Valójában azon a négy évvel ezelőtti első napon történt, amikor hazahozta a fiút ebbe a házba, hogy a férfi először döbbent rá az említett képességre. Harry véletlenül nekiment az asztal sarkának, leverve ezzel az azon álló vázát, ami földre esett. Ám a dolog úgy esett, hogy az sosem érte el a padlót: helyette eltűnt, és egy pillanattal később egy hangos, pukkanó hang keretében megjelent az eredeti helyén, megkönnyebbült sóhajt kiváltva a hároméves varázslóból. Perselust egészen felvillanyozta, miután néhány gyors kérdést követően kiderült, hogy ez már a második alkalom, hogy valami hasonló történt, mivel úgy tűnt, néhány hónappal korábban Harrynek hasonlóképpen sikerült megúsznia egy lépcsőről való legurulást, miután megcsúszott egy szőnyegen.  
  
És hogy mi történt, amikor Perselus megpróbálta mindezt elmondani Harry családjának? „A vita”, az történt; miután James majdnem szívszélhűdést kapott, amikor rájött, hogy fia egy hónapot töltött el nemezisével, Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy valahogy nem igazán érez késztetést egy ilyen információ megosztására. Magánügynek érezte, valaminek, ami csak Harryre és rá tartozik. És amúgy is, a fiú azóta is varázsolt már a szülei előtt, néhány nappal a hetedik születésnapja előtt. Perselust az emlékre olyan érzés kerülgette, hogy meg kell keresnie Jamest, és megütni valami jó nehézzel, lehetőleg valami fémdarabbal.  
  
Harrynek persze gratuláltak, de vajon megfordult a fejükben, hogy talán most már őt is képezni kellene, mint Adriant? Nem, hát persze, hogy nem. És a legkevésbé sem számított, hogy korához képest mennyire okos, és milyen éhes a tudásra; ő egyszerűen nem Adrian volt. Perselus a gyermek mellett állt, amikor Harry megtudta, hogy ő nem kap pálcát, ahogy a testvére; látta a szikrát kihunyni a smaragd szempárból, ami szinte ahhoz vezetett, hogy ott helyben megátkozza Jamest és Siriust. Csak az a pillantás, amit Harry küldött felé, az az esdeklő nézés, az a tekintet, ami magában hordozta a gyermek minden vágyát, hogy ki akar jutni a családi otthona konyhájából, ahol a veszekedésre sor került, akadályozta meg őt abban, hogy elővegye a pálcáját.  
  
– Minden rendben, Pers? – kérdezte Harry aggódva, amikor észrevette a gondviselőjévé vált férfi csukott szemét.  
  
– Jól vagyok, Harry. Csak eszembe jutott valami. – Rámosolygott a fiúra, aki nagy, szomorú szemével továbbra is az előhúzott pálcáját figyelte. Perselus kedvesen elmosolyodott a fiú szemének látványára; sikerült megkímélni Harryt attól, hogy szemüveget kelljen hordania; egy olyan sorstól, ami a testvérét nem kerülte el. Egy bájitallal állt elő, ami után napokon és éjszakákon át kutatott, amikor azt tapasztalta, hogy Harry látása romlani kezd. James sosem engedte volna, hogy olyan bájitalt használjanak, amit ő készített – bármilyen nagyszerű is legyen az –, és Lily sajnálatos módon soha semmiben nem bízott, amit a Minisztérium Bájitalcsoportja nem hagyott jóvá; ez olyasmi volt, amiben sosem értettek egyet, mármint hogy ferdítsenek kicsit a szabályokon, ha szükséges.  
  
Mégis, Perselus megadta volna magát a nő óhajának, ha nincs meggyőződve, hogy a bájitalt fel kell használni már az első hónap folyamán, amint a tünetek egyértelműen jelentkeznek; a Minisztériumnak pedig legalább hat hónapra volt szüksége, mielőtt a jóváhagyását adja, és az már késő lett volna. Emellett pillanatnyilag nem érdekelte, hogy a nyilvánosságra dobjon egy bájitalt. Még mindig dolgozott kicsit az alapformula javításán, hogy az minden típusú szemproblémát meggyógyítson, és ne csak a rövidlátást.  
  
– Meg tudnád mutatni most nekem a Vérpótló főzetet, Pers? – kérdezte Harry lágyan mosolyogva. Perselus kuncogni kezdett; ez volt a mai nap lényege. Úgy próbálta meg elfeledtetni Harryvel a tényt, hogy ő nem fog edzeni a testvérével, hogy a saját maga képezte kicsit. És amúgy sem az ő hibája, hogy Harry az útjába kerülő összes információmorzsát magába szívta, akár egy szivacs! A helyiség, amit Harry a Fonó soron használt, tele volt gyógynövény, bájital és asztronómia könyvekkel, meg minden mással, amiről Perselus úgy vélte, oly módon ismertetik meg a mágiaelmélet alapjait, amit egy hétéves is megért. Végtére is, ő volt az, aki megtanította olvasni a fiút két évvel ezelőtt, mivel az volt a terv, hogy mindkét Potter fiút otthon iskoláztatják, mielőtt a Roxfortba mennének.  
  
– Természetesen meg tudom mutatni – válaszolta Perselus megpörgetve a pálcáját. – Végül is megígértem.  
  
– Te vagy a legjobb, Pers! – kiáltott Harry, és megölelte őt, amitől Perselus ismét elmosolyodott; bárcsak a diákjai is láthatnák most őt!  
  
– Igen-igen, kölyök. Ha te mondod. – Harry izgatottan kacagott, aztán elfutott, hogy felvegye a sárkánybőr kesztyűjét, miközben Perselus ismét meggyújtotta a tüzet. – És ha már itt tartunk, Harry; miért oltottam el az előbb a tüzet, noha tudtam, hogy azokkal a boci szemeiddel fogsz zsarolni, hogy újabb bájitalt főzzünk? – Harry ismét kuncogott egy sort, majd pillantását teljes mértékben a férfi felé fordította, aki a fiú bohóckodására csak a szemét forgatta.  
  
– Az Ashwinderek miatt. Léteznek olyan mágikus tulajdonsággal bíró hozzávalók, amelyek önmaguktól lángra lobbannak, ha egy pálca révén meggyújtott tűzbe kerülnek – magyarázta Harry, mire Perselus büszkén elmosolyodott. – Gondolom, nem akarod felrobbantani a házat, igaz? – foglalta össze Harry, miközben elindult Perselus felé a hozzávalókkal, amit a férfi a kandalló melletti asztalon hagyott ott neki.  
  
– Pontosan, Harry. – Miközben Perselus beszélt, elvette Harrytől az alapanyagokat, és magyarázni kezdte, melyik micsoda. – Na, most, ha azok a tökkelütöttek is emlékeznének erre, akiket diákjaimnak kaptam, nem kellene azzal a rengeteg megolvadt üsttel foglalkoznom minden tanóra után. – Harry ismét kacagni kezdett. – Mégis, meggyőződésem, hogy találnának rá más módot, hogy elpusztítsák az előbb említett üstöket; a képzelőerejük időnként meglep! – Ezúttal maga is csatlakozott Harryhez, és halk kuncogást eresztett meg. Egy órával később az utolsó hozzávalót is beletették a bájitalba.  
  
– Tehát most keverjem meg hétszer az órajárással megegyező irányban, és egyszer ellenkezően? – kérdezte Harry a bugyborékoló főzetre koncentrálva.  
  
– Így van; most, ha mindent jól csináltunk – és természetesen így történt –, a bájital színe a jelenlegi zöldről sötétpirosra fog változni. Innen fogod tudni, hogy elkészült. – Elmosolyodott az apró hördülésre, amit a fiú kiadott, amikor néhány kavarás után a bájital színe észrevehetően barnulni kezdett. – És most, ha ezt így tovább folytatod, hamarosan… – Mondatát egy hangos, huhogó hang szakította félbe; egy roxforti bagoly röppent be az ablakon át és repült el a két varázsló fölött azzal a szándékkal, hogy időben kézbesítse a levelet. Perselus érezte, hogy valami baj fog történni, még azelőtt, hogy ténylegesen bekövetkezett volna, mégsem volt elég ideje reagálni; a bagoly elrepült a tűztér fölött, meglökve egy vázát, amiben mandragóra gyökerek voltak. A váza tartalma a bugyogva fortyogó főzetbe borult. Perselusnak csak annyi ideje volt, hogy Harry nevét kiáltsa, amikor a reakció megkezdődött: egy hatalmas, zöld lángoszlop csapott ki az üstből, elhamvasztva mindent, amivel érintkezésbe lépett, tovaterjedve, ahogy a mandragóra gyökerek forrtak. Perselus egyetlen értelmes gondolata az volt, hogy megvédje Harryt, mivel a lángok egyre csak terjedtek át a helyiség többi részére. Már épp sikerült megragadni a pálcáját, amikor egy fényes, kék pajzs tűnt fel kettejük előtt.  
  
Pillantása egyből Harryre vetődött, és attól, amit látott, döbbenetében elejtette a pálcáját; a fiú kinyújtotta maga elé a két kezét, és ez volt az egyetlen ok, amiért a lángnyelvek nem égették ropogósra őket. Harry volt az, aki elővarázsolta a pajzsot. A lángok kialudtak, fekete füsttel borítva be a tűztér fölötti falat. Perselus körbenézett, és azt vette észre, hogy a helyiség többi része teljesen sértetlen maradt. Harry keze az oldalára zuhant, majd mély lélegzetet vett. A színtiszta megkönnyebbültség mosolya ült ki az arcára, hogy aztán elenyésszen a sűrű levegőben, amikor Perselus felé fordult. A fiatalember egyszerűen képtelen volt megszólalni.  
  
– Pers, jól vagy? – ismételte meg Harry a kérdését aznap este másodjára.  
  
– Én… te… Igen, jól vagyok, Harry – motyogta Perselus a fiúra meredve, és minden teketória nélkül a földre zuttyant.  
  
– Nem úgy nézel ki, Pers, mint aki jól van – jegyezte meg a fiúcska a gyerekek lefegyverző egyszerűségével.  
  
– Csupán meglepődtem – magyarázta a férfi.  
  
– Min?  
  
– Azon, amit az imént tettél… Csináltál már máskor is hasonlót ezelőtt? – kérdezte a férfi, miközben Harry zavarodottan nézett rá.  
  
– Véletlen varázslatot? Egy csomószor – közölte a gyerek, nem értve, hogy mire gondol Perselus.  
  
– Nem, Harry; én úgy értettem, hogy csináltál már ezelőtt is hasonlót, mint ez a pajzs? – fejtette ki a kérdését a férfi.  
  
– Nem hiszem. – Harry nyugtalanul nézett bele a fekete szempárba. – Miért? Ez rossz?  
  
–  _Rossz?_  Dehogy! – állította a bájitalmester. – Ez haladószintű varázslat; még sosem hallottam, hogy a véletlen varázslat bármilyen formája ilyen módon nyilvánult volna meg.  
  
– Ó! – Harry nem tudta, mi mást mondhatna erre.  
  
– Harry, ugye nem bánod, ha teszünk egy kis látogatást a Roxfortba? – kérdezte Perselus némi töprengést követően. – Azt hiszem, erről hallania kell az igazgatónak.  
  
– Rendben – egyezett bele készségesen az apró fiúcska, miközben Perselus fellökte magát a földről. – És mi lesz a kandalló falával? – kérdezte Harry elkerekedő szemmel, ahogy szemügyre vette a csaknem leégett munkaterületet.  
  
– Most csak te vagy az, aki számít, Harry. Felőlem akár össze is dőlhet az az átkozott fal – közölte Perselus, majd rögzítette a kandalló falát a pálcájával, hogy használható legyen, aztán magához hívott egy kevés hopp-port a szobájából, tekintettel arra, hogy az, amit használni szokott, a kandalló mellett volt, amikor az üst felrobbant. Kinyújtotta a kezét Harry felé, aki lágy mosollyal az arcán nézett rá.  
  
– Köszönöm, Pers – mondta, amikor az idősebb varázsló egy kis port szórt a lángokra.  
  
– Mit? – kérdezte zavartan, amikor Harry ismét megölelte őt.  
  
– Hogy törődsz velem. – Perselus megint nem tudott megszólalni, csak nézett a fiúra.  
  
– Hát persze, hogy törődöm veled, kölyök. Hé, nézz rám! – mondta lágy hangon, és letérdelt, hogy egy magasságba kerüljön Harryvel, aki a férfi tekintetét kerülve a padlót leste. – Mindig törődni fogok. Szeretlek, kölyök. – Harry pillantása visszaröppent Perselusra. Tekintete először mélységes döbbenetet sugárzott, majd könnyek öntötték el a szemét. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Perselus hangosan kimondta ezt Harrynek, még ha magában már évekkel ezelőtt elismerte, hogy így van.  
  
– Én is szeretlek téged, Pers! – jelentette ki Harry, még szorosabban kapaszkodva a fiatal tanárba, amitől Perselus szemébe is könny szökött. – Bárcsak te lennél az apukám – suttogta a kicsi, amivel a frászt hozta a férfira.  
  
– Harry, én… neked már van egy apukád – mondta nehéz szívvel, hisz mélyen magában tudta, hogy pontosan ugyanerre vágyik. Nem azért, mert Harry Lily fia volt, dehogy; csak azért mert Harry az Harry volt.  
  
– Tudom.  
  
– És bármennyire is fáj ezt mondanom, ő szeret téged; az egész családod szeret – tette hozzá Perselus szomorkás mosollyal.  
  
– Én is szeretem őket. De néha nem kedvelem őket olyan nagyon – ismerte be Harry, miközben könnyek csorogtak le az arcán, összetörve ezzel picit Perselus szívét. Ám erre nem tudott mit válaszolni. – Nem szeretnél te lenni az apukám? – kérdezte Harry lefegyverző bájjal.  
  
– Bárminél jobban, kölyök.  
  
– Akkor miért nem lehetsz az? – kérdezte Harry bátortalanul, szemét Perselus pillantásába fúrva.  _Tényleg, miért ne lehetnék?_  – töprengett a férfi.  _Persze nem lehetek a biológiai apja, de egy apafigura? Nem olyasmi vagyok máris?_  
  
– Harry, neked már van…  
  
– Tudom, hogy James az apám! – kiáltott fel Harry, olyan szorosan lehunyva a szemét, ahogy csak bírta, és újabb könnycseppek gördültek le az arcán, miközben remegett a dühtől. – Tudom, rendben? De ő nem az én apukám! – A szeme felpattant, és Perselus ismét azon kapta magát, hogy nem tudja, mit mondjon erre. – Ő Adrian apukája; vele játszik, őt viszi el kviddicsmeccsekre, őt tanítja meg dolgokra. Ezeket velem nem teszi. De te igen. Ő az apám, de te vagy az apukám! – magyarázta Harry. – Miért  _nem lehetsz_  te az én apukám?– suttogta megtört hangon. Ezúttal Perselus volt az, aki megölelte a gyermeket. Érezte, hogy valami lefolyik az arcán, és csak amikor Harry reszkető kezei a dereka köré fonódtak, jött rá, hogy azok könnyek.  
  
Mindazon dolgok között, amikre az ember egy hétévestől számít, ez még csak nem is szerepelt a listán. El sem merte hinni. Lehetséges, hogy a fiú valóban így érez? Nyilvánvalóan igen, lehetséges. És ebben az esetben mit mondhatna? Csak egyetlen lehetőség állt fenn, aminek valamennyire értelme volt.  
  
– Rendben, Harry. – Tompán szólt a hangja. Eltolta a fiút, és belenézett a fiú szemébe.   
  
– Rendben?  
  
– Ha te is akarod, nincs más a világon, amit jobban szeretnék annál, minthogy az apukád legyek. – Ismét megölelték egymást, boldogabban, mint valaha, szorosan becsukott szemmel, az öröm könnyeivel az arcukon. Épp ezért lehetetlen volt észrevenniük azt a lágy, fehér aurát, ami mindkettejüket körbevonta. És ahogy ezekkel a dolgokkal gyakran megesik, a fény abban a pillanatban eltűnt, amint kinyitották a szemüket.  
  
– Még mindig elmegyünk a Roxfortba? – kérdezte Harry néhány perccel később, megnevettetve Perselust. A férfiból olyan szívből jövő teli kacaj tört fel, ami már a háború előtt is tőle szokatlan volt tőle.   
  
– Igen, megyünk – válaszolt Perselus letörölve a kicsi arcáról a könnyek nyomát. Kéz a kézben sétáltak a lángok közé, majd óvatosan kiléptek Perselus roxforti irodájának padlójára.  
  
– Épp ideje volt, hogy feltűnjetek. – Egy hang lepte meg kettőjüket. Perselus azonnal előrántotta a pálcáját, és oltalmazón Harry elé lépett, miközben a hang forrását kereste. A szeme tágra nyílt, egy az egyben Harry tükörképe lett, aki Perselus védelmező alakja mögül kukucskált előre. – Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy elszámítottam magam.  
  
– Ki maga? – kérdezte Perselus fenyegetően, miközben a festményben feltűnő sötétkék szemű, mosolygó férfira bámult. Arra a portréra, aminek elvileg üresnek kellett volna lennie. A férfi öreg volt, valószínűleg olyan öreg, mint Dumbledore, és a szeme színével megegyező hosszú, pazar talárt hordott. Ősz haját és szakállát még Albus is megirigyelhette volna, és a férfi egész kiállása hatalomról árulkodott.  
  
– Hát ez a kérdés, igaz? – kiáltott fel a férfi kuncogva. – Myrddin Emrys néven születtem, de az emberek többsége Merlinként ismer. – És miközben a két elkerekedő tekintetű varázslót figyelte maga előtt, a festményalak még szélesebben elmosolyodott, majd egy udvarias meghajlással hozzátette: – Merlin Abrosius, szolgálatotokra. 


	7. A nemtörődés áldás is lehet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezzel elérkeztünk ahhoz a részhez, ahol Merlin is bekapcsolódik a történetbe, legalábbis útjukra indítja a dolgokat.

**7\. fejezet  
A nemtörődés áldás is lehet**  
  
  
 _– Hát, ez a kérdés, igaz? – kiáltott fel a férfi kuncogva. – Myrddin Emrys néven születtem, de az emberek többsége Merlinként ismer. – És miközben a két elkerekedő tekintetű varázslót figyelte maga előtt, a festményalak még szélesebben elmosolyodott, majd egy udvarias meghajlással hozzátette: – Merlin Abrosius, szolgálatotokra._  
  
Harry és Perselus ott helyben ledermedtek, amikor a festményben lévő férfi közölte, hogy ő minden idők leghatalmasabb varázslója. Perselus volt az első, aki végül reagált az állításra.  
  
– Nem, nem az – jelentette ki egyszerűen, nem tudván, mi mást mondjon.  
  
– Igen, az vagyok, és tudtam, hogy ezt fogod mondani, Perselus – vágott vissza vidáman a férfi, aki vagy Merlin volt, vagy nem.  
  
– Elég  _lenyűgöző_  szakálla van – kotyogott közbe Harry, amitől a festményalak nevetésben tört ki, Perselus pedig megfordult, és zavartan nézett a kisfiúra.  
  
– És ez milyen értelemben jelzésértékű? – érdeklődött a bájitalmester.  
  
– Azt mondják, Merlinnek ilyen szakálla volt – válaszolt Harry, mire Perselus egyszerűen hitetlenkedve felvonta a szemöldökét. – Hát, én legalább megpróbáltam! – kiáltott fel a fiú le sem véve a szemét az agg varázslóról.  
  
– Köszönöm szépen, Harry – mondta a magát Merlinnek mondó férfi, miközben a szakállát húzgálta.   
  
– Mindenekelőtt, honnan tudja a nevünket? – kérdezte Perselus leeresztve a pálcáját, rádöbbenve, hogy a festmény, teljesen függetlenül attól, hogy kit ábrázol, amúgy sem tudna varázsolni. Nem mintha elhitte volna, hogy az illető Merlin. – Másodszor pedig, Merlinről sosem készült egyetlen portré sem.  
  
– Ez igaz; tényleg nem – nyugtázta az idős varázsló.  
  
– Elnézést, uram, de maga akkor nem egy festmény? – kérdezte Harry zavartan. Perselus bólintott egyetértése jeléül.  
  
– Igen és nem; ez nem igazán egy festmény. Azt gondolnám, ez inkább egy ablak, már ha valami.  
  
– Ablak, de hova? – kérdezte Perselus másodpercről másodpercre zavarodottabban.  
  
– Áruld el nekem, Perselus, mit tudsz Avalonról? – A bájitalmester döbbenten végigmérte a furcsa alakot, miközben Harry elbűvölten figyelte a párbeszédet.  
  
– Avalon elvileg egy mágikus sziget, amit varázslat hozott létre. A legenda szerint egyben Morgana Le Fay otthona – válaszolt Perselus monoton hangon. – Mennyiben tartozik ez ide?  
  
– Csak annyiban, hogy ez a festmény valóban egy ablak Avalonra. Vagy inkább hozzám, mivel jelenleg ott lakom – vont vállat a férfi.  
  
– Avalon nem létezik. És maga egy festmény. Nem tudom, kinek a festménye, de határozottan nem Merliné – közölte az ifjú professzor nyomatékosan. Ez sehova nem vezet, és neki muszáj volt meggyőződnie arról, hogy Harrynek nem esett baja, akármit is csinált korábban a mágiája; egyszerűen most nincs ideje holmi őrült festményekre, nem számít, kinek mondják magukat.  
  
– Ha én csak egy festmény vagyok, akkor honnan tudom, hogy a jelenlevő ifjú Harry az imént hitetlen mértékű erőt mutatott fel egy egyszerű, véletlen mágiaincidens során? – kérdezte a férfi ezúttal jóval komolyabb hangon, amitől a két varázsló levegő után kapott. – És ha én csak egy festmény vagyok, akkor hogyan tudom megtenni  _ezt_? – Ezzel a férfi előkapta festett pálcáját, és kiszórt egy hangtalan varázslatot Harry és Perselus felé; a pálcájából sötétpiros köd gomolygott elő, ami körbevonta a két varázslót, akik másodperceken belül összerogyott kupacként omlottak a földre.  
  
  
  
– Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte Harry körülnézve. Kicsit szédült. Amikor az előbb kinyitotta a szemét, minden sötét volt, de most már ki tudott venni kontúrokat, melyek egy… bútor körvonalainak látszottak. Ez  _bútor_  volt! Ő és Perselus – aki aznap már másodjára tápászkodott fel a földről – egy dolgozószobában, vagy egy kis személyes könyvtárban találták magukat. A helyiség két emelet magas volt, zsúfolásig tele könyvespolcokkal. Volt benne egy kandalló, maguk előtt egy íróasztalt láttak, és a szoba dekorációja miatt – sötét fapadló és bútorok, sötétkék, zöld és piros árnyalatú drapériák – Perselusnak egyből a Roxfort könyvtára jutott az eszébe. Voltaképpen a helyiség a könyvtár és az igazgatói iroda egyfajta keverékének látszott.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs – válaszolt a fiúcskának, ismét maga mögött tartva őt, hogy a saját testét használja élő pajzsként, miközben a kandalló felé indultak. – Csak maradj szorosan mögöttem.  
  
– Rendben – motyogta Harry, és belekapaszkodott Perselus köpenyébe.  
  
– Nem kell félni. – A hang mögülük érkezett, mire Perselus szélsebesen megfordult, hogy szükség esetén megvédje Harryt. – Tényleg nincs rá szükség – mondta a férfi a festményben.  
  
A probléma az volt, hogy az illető már nem a festményben volt, hanem helyette magabiztosan lépdelt a két varázsló felé, és csak Perselus felemelt pálcájától néhány lépésnyire torpant meg.  
  
– Mit tett velünk? – kérdezte Perselus dühösen. – Mi ez a hely?  
  
– A magam módján bizonyítom, hogy valóban nem festmény vagyok, hanem Merlin – ami már kezd  _bosszantó_  lenni –, és egyből átugrottam a találkozónk második részéhez, úgy találva, így esetleg megmagyarázhatom, mi történik, miközben itt vagyunk. Ami pedig a hollétet illeti… – Mosolyogva körülnézett. – Nos, ez egy könyvtárféleségnek látszik. Az igazat megvallva, fogalmam sincs.  
  
– Az meg hogy lehet? – akarta tudni Perselus, miközben Harry szorosabban kapaszkodott a talárjába. – Maga hozott ide minket!  
  
– Ez így van, de nem én választottam a helyszínt – ismerte be Merlin. Perselus úgy döntött, így hívja őt, amíg az tévedésnek nem bizonyul. – Úgy hiszem, pillanatnyilag a te elmédben vagyunk, Perselus, legalábbis ezt teszi a varázslatom. Szükségem volt egy helyre, ahol szabadon beszélhetünk, de mivel én szórtam ki a varázslatot, az elme döntése nem lehetett az enyém.  
  
– Azt mondja, hogy ez az én elmémben van? – Perselus meghökkent, és leeresztette a pálcáját. Ez a nap minden másodperccel egyre különösebb lesz.  
  
– Igen, pontosan ezt mondom – nyugtázta Merlin. – Mellesleg nagyon tetszik, ahogy kidekoráltad.  
  
– Köszönö… Na, várjunk egy percet – tiltakozott Perselus a fejét fogva, ettől a beszélgetéstől ugyanis kezdett sajogni a feje. – Be tudja bizonyítani?  
  
– Hogy Merlin vagyok? – kérdezte az idős varázsló látszólag felbőszülten.  
  
– Tételezzük fel, hogy maga Merlin – javasolta Perselus beletörődve. – Be tudja bizonyítani, hogy ez az én elmém?  
  
– Én nem, de te igen! – mosolygott rá Merlin.  
  
– Mi?  _Hogyan?_  
  
– Ez a  _te_  elméd; csak változtass meg valamit az akaratoddal. Koncentrálj, és meglátod. Gyerünk! – nógatta őt Merlin. Perselus felsóhajtott és Harryre pillantott, aki elsápadt. Mivel úgy találta, hogy pillanatnyilag nincs mit veszítenie, felmérte a helyiséget maga körül. Egy kicsit sötétnek látszott, így a tőlük távolabbi fal felé fordult, aztán becsukta a szemét és maga elé képzelt egy nagy ablakot. A Harrytől érkező halk zihálás riasztotta fel. Kinyitotta a szemét, csak hogy meglássa, a szemközti fal eltűnt, és helyén egy két emelet magas üvegfal áll.  
  
– Merlinre… – kezdte Perselus, mielőtt maga Merlin felé fordult, aki kritikusan nézegette őt. – Nem fontos – motyogta a halántékát dörgölve. – Ez valóban az én elmém, nemde?  
  
– Az – értett egyet mosolyogva az idős ember.  
  
– És valóban maga Merlin – jelentette ki ezúttal Perselus döbbenten. Magával Merlinnel beszél, minden idők legnagyobb varázslójával. Méghozzá a saját fejében. És Harry is itt van. Ez a kilátás hirtelen nem is látszott olyan nagyszerűnek. – Le kell ülnöm – mondta, mire azonnal megjelent egy szék – az otthonában lévőhöz hasonló –, amelyre minden teketória nélkül lehuppant. Elővarázsolt még kettőt, és indítványozta a szokatlan csoport másik két tagjának is, hogy üljenek le.  
  
– Igen, Merlin vagyok, ahogy azt most már egy ideje próbálom elmondani – értett egyet Merlin mosolyogva. – Te pedig Perselus Piton, és ez a fiatalember amott pedig Harry Potter; A Fiú, Aki Túlélte. – Egy fekete és egy zöld szempár kapta ijedten a férfi felé a tekintetét. A mi??  
  
– De uram, én nem vagyok… – kezdte Harry, aztán megállt megköszörülni a torkát, amikor a torkán kijövő hang leginkább egy károgáshoz hasonlított. – Nem én vagyok A Fiú, Aki Túlélte; az a testvérem, Adrian.  
  
– Bátorkodom ellenkezni, Harry – sóhajtott Merlin. – És ezt be is tudom bizonyítani.  
  
– Hogyan? – kérdezte Perselus, érezve, hogy minden vér kifolyik az arcából.  _Csak ne Harry!_  
  
– Ez az egyik oka annak, hogy idehoztalak titeket – magyarázta Merlin. – Hogy ebben a pillanatban, ez a beszélgetés lezajlódjon a tudatalattinkban. Fizikai mivoltotok továbbra is a Roxfortban van, én pedig még mindig Avalonban tartózkodom; és biztosíthatlak titeket, mindhárman ájultan fekszünk a hideg kövön.  
  
– És hogyan magyaráz meg ez bármit is? – akarta tudni Perselus, bár máris volt egy elképzelése arról, amire Merlin utalni akart.  
  
– Látom, te már kezded kapizsgálni, mire gondolok, Perselus – jegyezte meg az agg varázsló. – Mivel ebben az állapotban vagyunk, a tudatos énünk lecsillapodott, helyet adva a tudatalattinknak, hogy átvegye az irányítást; ebben az elmeállapotban hihetetlen dolgok valósíthatóak meg. Az ember akár egy egész szobát létrehozhat a semmiből – közölte körbemutatva a helyiségen. – Szembeszállhatsz a természet törvényeivel. És segítségével felidézhetsz rég elfeledett emlékeket, még ha nem is voltál más, csupán egy egyéves gyermek, amikor a tényleges esemény bekövetkezett – foglalta össze komoly hangon.  
  
– Ez igaz? – kérdezte Harry halkan, mire Merlin bólintott. – Lehet… Megnézhetném?  
  
– Harry ne! – tiltakozott Perselus. – Még ha igaz is, amit mond – intézte szavait Merlin felé fordulva –, alá akar vetni egy hétévest annak, hogy végignézzen egy gyilkossági kísérletet?  
  
– Ha igaz, amit mondok – és tartok tőle, hogy igaz –, gondolod, hogy a jövőben számítani fog, hogy látta-e vagy sem? – kérdezte Merlin. – A te döntésed, Harry; csak emlékezz, az a múltad, és nem számít, mennyire fájt neked akkor, most semmilyen kárt nem okozhat. Már csupán egy emlék. – Harry, aki olyan sápadttá vált, akár egy kísértet, bólintott.  
  
– Látni akarom.  
  
– Harry… – kezdte Perselus lágyan, de a fiúcska félbeszakította őt.  
  
– Pers, egész életemben arról az éjszakáról hallottam; látni akarom, hogy mi történt. Muszáj – igyekezett meggyőzni Perselust félve, de elszántan.  
  
– Ha így érzel. – Perselus egy gondolkodásnyi szünet után végül beletörődött. Ki ő, hogy megtiltsa Harrynek, hogy rájöjjön, mi történt valójában azon az éjszakán, ami örökre megváltoztatta az életét? – Hogyan kell csinálnunk mindezt? – kérdezte Merlintől egy sóhaj után.  
  
– Ez a te elméd, Perselus. Csak szórd ki a varázslatot, amit normális esetben is megtennél, hogy kivonj egy emléket, és hagyd, hogy a dolgok haladjanak a saját medrükben. – Perselus egyet biccentett, majd Harry felé fordult.  
  
– Csak gondolj arra az emlékre, amelyiket fel akarod idézni, Harry. Ha bármikor abba akarod hagyni, és nem nézni tovább, csak szólj, és én azonnal megszakítom a varázslatot. Érted? – kérdezte átkarolva Harry vállát, miközben mindketten felálltak a székükről. Merlin követte a példájukat. Perselus odavitte a pálcáját Harry halántékához. Igyekezett olyan gyengéd lenni, amennyire csak lehetséges, amikor kimondta a varázsigét, és lágyan előhúzta a Harry emlékét jelképező ezüstfonalat. Ám ahelyett, hogy egy edényt keresett volna, az szétterjedt, mint valami cseppfolyósodott selyem, kavargó fények hatalmas képernyőjét alkotva, mielőtt összeállt volna egy gyerekszoba képévé. Amikor ők hárman besétáltak a nyitott ajtón, két bölcső vált tisztán kivehetővé a helyiségben.  
  
Nem kellett sokáig várniuk, mielőtt Voldemort Nagyúr fekete köpenyes alakja belépett volna a szobába. Harry és Perselus összerándultak – Harry még sosem látta a Sötét Nagyúr arcát, úgyhogy közelebb araszolt Perselushoz, és olyan erősen, ahogy csak tudott, beléje kapaszkodott –, míg Merlin megvetően figyelte. Nézték, ahogy Voldemort ráfogja a pálcáját a két múltbeli Potter fiúra, és Harry – Perselusszal egyetemben – felhördült a sokktól, amikor Voldemort úgy döntött, elsőként Harryt támadja meg, összekeverve őt az elsőszülöttel. Mire az aranyszínű pajzs befedte a szobát és Voldemort megfutamodott, Harry már zokogott, és Perselus sem állt távol tőle. Hosszú időn keresztül nézték, ahogy egy kőtörmelék átszakítja a pajzsot és Adrian kezére zuhan, létrehozva ezzel a hírhedt, csorba sebhelyet a tenyerén, mielőtt az emlék elsötétült, ők pedig ismét a könyvtárban találták magukat. Ezúttal, a koszfoltos üvegtáblákon túl, szakadt az eső.  
  
– És most már tudod – állította Merlin, miközben Perselus minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy megvigasztalja a bánatos Harryt.  
  
– De annyi év telt el… Hogyhogy nem jött rá senki? Hogy nem látta ezt Albus? – kérdezte a fiatalember, miközben Harry haját simogatta.  
  
– Ott volt a sebhely, átitatva erős mágiával, Voldemort pedig eltűnt. Harry ugyanakkor semmi jelét nem mutatta, hogy ő lett volna az, aki legyőzte a Sötét Nagyurat, és eszméletlen volt, mire a szülei hazaértek – magyarázta Merlin. – Senki nem látott semmit azon túl, amire számítottak.  
  
– De a jóslat… – mondta Perselus nagyot nyelve. A puszta gondolat, hogy majdnem Harry halálát okozta, szinte az őrületbe kergette őt. Még mindig nem tudta elhinni a jelenetet, aminek az imént a tanúja volt.  
  
– A jóslatokat körülvevő dolgokat – mondta az aggastyán – nagyon trükkös lehet megfejteni.  
  
– Miféle jóslat? – kérdezte Harry váratlanul, aki ugyan már felszárította a könnyeit, de még mindig belecsimpaszkodott Perselus mostanra nedves ingébe.  
  
– Mielőtt te megszülettél – vágott bele gyorsan Perselus, megakadályozva Merlint a beszédben, mivel úgy érezte, hogy ezt neki magának kell megtennie –, született egy prófécia, amit Sybill Trelawney, a Roxfort jelenlegi jóslástan tanára mondott. A próféciában… azt állt, hogy az, akinek megvan az ereje a Sötét Nagyúr legyőzéséhez, a hetedik hónap végén fog megszületni. – Perselus lehunyta a szemét fájdalmában. – Meghallottam a jóslat egy részét, és én voltam az… – Nagyot nyelt, próbálta megtalálni a bátorságát; tudta, hogy Harry utálni fogja őt ezek után, de el kellett mondania neki. – Én voltam az, aki átadta Voldemortnak azt az információt. Az én hibám, hogy majdnem meghaltál!  
  
Harry teljesen mozdulatlanul állt, és óvatosan végigmérte Perselust; a férfi szorosan becsukta a szemét, ami nem akadályozta meg őt abban, hogy néhány könnycsepp ki ne szökjön a szemhéja alól. Perselus néhány hónapja, amikor Harry meglátta a karján az elhalványult Sötét Jegyet, már elmondta a fiúnak, hogy része volt a háborúban, nem titkolta előle, hogyan csöppent bele, vagy hogy miért. Harry akkor átölelte őt és azt mondta, nem számít, hogy a végén minden jóra fordult, amire a férfi önkéntelenül is kuncogott egy sort. De Perselus sosem említette a jóslatot; végig azt hitte, hogy az Harry testvérére utalt. De most, miután látta azt, ami történt, a szívére telepedő súly túl nehéz volt; Harry majdnem meghalt, és az egész az ő hibája volt, és soha semmi nem fogja tudni…  
  
– Nem folytattuk már le ezt a beszélgetést korábban? – Harry halkan beszélt, és Perselus tartózkodóan pillantott rá. A fiú mosolygott rá, és ezért önkéntelenül is, de még jobban utálta magát.  _Megérdemlek én ekkora kedvességet?_  – morfondírozott.  
  
– Harry, te nem érted! Majdnem meghaltál, és én…  
  
– De nem haltam meg! Jól vagyok, nézd! – mondta közelebb lépve, és szorosan megölelve Perselust. – Jól vagyok, apu – suttogta, amire Perselusnak feltartóztathatatlanul ömleni kezdtek a könnyei, teljesen elfeledkezve a társaságukban lévő harmadik személyről. Jó tizenöt percbe és vagy száz bocsánatkérésbe telt, mire mindkettőjüknek eszébe jutott a férfi, aki idehozta őket.  
  
– Én… Nem kellett volna látnia… – motyogta Perselus, miközben hátradőlt a karosszékében, el sem eresztve Harryt. Az, hogy ilyen nyíltan kimutatta az érzelmeit, nem olyasmi volt, amit gyakran megengedett magának, főleg nem azt, hogy megmutassa egy vadidegennek? Perselus teljes megalázottságot érzett a reakciója miatt.  
  
– Ugyan, ez több mint érthető – válaszolta Merlin mosolyogva. – De Harrynek igaza van; nem számítanak a múltban elkövetett tévedéseid, újra élned kell. Kaptál egy második esélyt, Perselus, és azt javaslom, használd ki. – A fiatalember biccentett egyet erre. – Úgy tűnik, eddig nagyszerű munkát végeztél.  
  
– Ő ilyennek született – mondta Harryre utalva. – Én csak vele tartok.  
  
– Meglepődnél, Perselus, hogy mekkora hatással vagy rá – jegyezte meg Merlin, miközben mindkét varázsló figyelmesen hallgatta őt. – Úgy képzelem, pont akkorával, amekkora befolyása van neki rád.  
  
– Tehát igaziból én vagyok a Fiú, Aki Túlélte? – kérdezte Harry álmélkodva, képtelenül visszatartani a kérdést akár egy másodperccel is tovább.  
  
– Igen. És úgy hiszem, mindkettőtöknek hallanotok kellene a teljes próféciát, mielőtt bármilyen további következtetést levonnátok.  
  
– Van többi része? – kérdezte Perselus sokkoltan. – És honnan tudja, hogy van?  
  
– Igen, van folytatása – bólintott egy mosoly keretében Merlin. – Ami pedig azt illeti, hogy honnan tudom… mondjuk úgy, hogy a feleségemmel való házasságomnak is megvannak a maguk előnyei.  
  
– Feleség? – érdeklődött Perselus meglepődötten.  
  
– Felteszem, hallottál már a híres boszorkányról és látóról, Morgana Le Fayről – jelentette ki Merlin kuncogva.  
  
– Morgana a felesége?  _Morgana Le Fay?_ Azt hittem, maguk ellenségek voltak! – kiáltott fel Perselus.  
  
– Hát, nem a legjobb alapokról kezdtük, de azt tanácsolnám, ne higgyetek el minden történetet, amit hallotok, különösen ne olyat, ami rólam szól. A lényeg viszont az, hogy a feleségem  _valóban_  látó, és a körülményeknek köszönhetően, melyeket rögvest elmagyarázok, látta a jóslatot, ami aznap éjjel megszületett.  
  
– Ez csak… – kiáltott fel Perselus, majd egy vállvonással be is fejezte a mondatát, ami remekül jelezte zavara mértékét.  
  
– Akkor hadd kezdjem az elejétől – vágott bele Merlin. – Két feltétel vonatkozik azokra, akik Avalonban élnek. Az egyik, hogy nem fedhetjük fel a hely megtalálásának módját a kívülállóknak, a második pedig az, hogy ha oda belépünk, nem hagyhatjuk el azt, és nem avatkozhatunk bele a világ többi dolgába.  
  
– Akkor ez mi, ha nem beleavatkozás? – kérdezte Perselus összezavarodottan.  
  
– Van egy általános kivétel a szabály alól: belépés esetén azoknak, akiknek netalán befejezetlen ügyük maradt a külvilággal, joguk van közbeavatkozni, feltéve, ha találnak rá módot, hogy ezt anélkül tegyék meg, hogy elhagynák Avalont – magyarázta Merlin.  
  
– És magának maradt befejezetlen ügye? – nézett rá Perselus várakozón, miközben Harry csendben üldögélt.  
  
– Néhány évvel azelőtt, hogy Morgana és én átléptük Avalon kapuját, Morgana mondott egy jóslatot, ami kettőtökre vonatkozik.  
  
– Morgana Le Fay tett egy ránk vonatkozó jóslatot? – kérdezte Harry félelemmel vegyes áhítattal.  
  
– Igen. De attól tartok, a prófécia tartalmát még nem fedhetem fel.  
  
– Hogy? Miért ne tehetné, uram? – akarta tudni az enyhén bosszús Perselus. – Végtére is rólunk szól.  
  
– Valóban titeket érint, de nem csupán kettőtöket – magyarázta Merlin nyugodtan. – Vannak más személyek is, akik számára még nem jött el az idő, hogy meghallgassák a jóslatot. Amikor itt lesz az ideje, ti is meghalljátok – foglalta össze, és Perselus rábólintott; nem sok mindent tudott a próféciákról, és nem óhajtotta megkérdőjelezni Merlin tudását a témában. – De azt elmondhatom, hogy a második jóslat kizárólag Harryről szól. Morgana látta azt is, mintegy közvetlen következményét a saját próféciájának, ezért vagyok olyan helyzetben, hogy ezt a tudást megosszam veletek – közölte Merlin, aztán elővett egy furcsa kinézetű pálcát a zsebéből. Megmozdította egyszer függőlegesen, mire egy kísérteties hang csendült fel a helyiségben.  
  
 _„Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött… azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt… A Sötét Nagyúr egyenrangúként jelöli meg, de benne olyan erő lakik, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer. És egyikük meghal a másik keze által, mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik… Az Egyetlent, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött, a hetedik hónap halála szüli…”_  
  
A helyiség elnémult, mintha az ominózus szavak az elméjükben csendültek volna fel.  _Hogy lehetséges ez?_ – kérdezte Perselus ismételten magától.  _És mi fog történni most? És mi…_  
  
– Na, várjuk csak egy pillanatot! – kiáltott fel az ifjú professzor, amitől Harry – és mély meglepetésére – Merlin is megugrott a székén. – A prófécia azt állítja, hogy Voldemort a kiválasztottat vele egyenrangúként jelöli meg. Nem számít, honnan származik Adrian sebhelye, nem ő az, aki meg lett jelölve?  
  
– Indokolt a kérdés – jegyezte meg Merlin, miközben egy gyors mozdulattal meglendítette a pálcáját Harry felé, majd megállt a fiú dereka fölött. – De tartok tőle, hogy nem igaz. Harry, ha nem bánod, megtennéd, kérlek, hogy felhúzod a pólód? – Harry meghökkenten pillantott az öreg varázslóra, aztán kérdő szemmel Perselusra nézett. Miután egy kurta bólintást kapott, megemelte a pólóját, hogy megmutassa…  
  
– Az meg mi? – kiáltott fel félve a zöld szemű fiú, amikor észrevette, hogy a csípőjén egy jelnek látszó valami felső fele tűnik fel. Lejjebb csúsztatta kicsit a farmerét, és egy kelta csomóféleséggel találta szembe magát. Nem hasonlított ugyanis semmi másra, amit valaha látott; fekete, nyolcágú csillagformája volt, majdnem három hüvelyk magas és talán két és fél hüvelyk széles.  
  
– Ez a jel utal a jóslatra; nem Voldemort  _jelölt meg vele_ , de az ő szándékának köszönhető, hogy korábban feltűnt, mint kellett volna; ennek következtében Harryt, mint vele egyenrangút jelölte meg – magyarázata Merlin.  
  
– De  _mi_  az? – kérdezte Perselus ingerülten. – Korábban nem volt ott, igaz, Harry?  
  
– Nem! – válaszolt a fiú lágyan megérintve a jelet, mintha attól félne, hogy az megégeti őt. Reakciója nyílt kuncogásra késztette Merlint.  
  
– Maga viccesnek találja ezt? – kérdezte a bosszús Perselus, szitkozódva, amiért felváltva tör rá olyan félelem és a harag, amitől egyenesen a Szent Mungóban fog kikötni.  
  
– Harry csak emlékeztetett egy másik ifjú varázsló reagálására a jegye kapcsán. Ő maga is alig múlt hétéves, és úgy hitte, valaki megátkozta őt, s emiatt napokon belüli halálra van ítélve – válaszolt a vén varázsló jókedvűen.   
  
– Tehát él valaki más is egy Harryéhez hasonlító jellel? – kérdezte Perselus megkönnyebbülten. – Ha elmondja, merre találom, elmegyek és…  
  
– Semmi szükség a távolban keresgélni, Perselus – állította le őt mosolyogva Merlin. – Épp rá nézel – közölte, majd felhúzta a jobb ingujját; ott, az alkarján tisztán látszott egy jel, ami majdnem olyan volt, mint Harryé. Az is fekete volt és keltacsomó alakú, de azt apró gömbök vették körbe – alig negyed hüvelyk szélesek és a csomók fölött és között helyezkedtek el.  
  
– De mi ez? – kérdezte ismét Harry, immáron nyugodtabban, hogy másnak van is az övéhez hasonlító jele. Perselus, a maga részéről – még ha később le is tagadta volna, hogy csorgott róla a verejték – közel állt az ájuláshoz. Harry, az ő ártatlan, kicsi fia,  _Merlinével_  azonos jelen osztozik?  
  
– Ezt jelképnek nevezik, Harry. Az én időmben sokkal általánosabb volt rátalálni egy ilyenre a boszorkányok és varázslók között. Amikor elértek egy bizonyos kort, elvégezték a szükséges varázslatot, és ha kellő varázserővel bírtak, a jelképük feltűnt valamelyik testrészükön – magyarázta Merlin. – A fő embléma a varázslótól függ, és az ő képességeinek mértékét jelzi. – Rámutatott néhány rúnajelre a csomó vonalán belül. – Azok akkor fognak feltűnni, amikor először használsz egy birtokodban lévő képességet. De látod azokat a köröket, amelyek körbeveszik a jelképet? – Harry bólintott. – Tudod, Harry, az emblémák, amellett, hogy hirdetik azt, milyen erős egy varázsló, egyben annak egy módja is, hogy mutassa a fejlődésed a mágiában. Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor gyakornokoskodni kezdesz, mármint, hogy nekiállsz tanulmányozni a mágia egy ágát, megteremted a lehetőségét, hogy feltűnjön egy ilyen kör. Amikor a varázserőd úgy ítéli meg, hogy megfelelő szintet értél el azon a bizonyos területen, feltűnik a kör, jelezve, hogy a mágiaág gyakornoka lettél. A kör egészen addig fekete marad, amíg a varázserőd ismét úgy nem gondolja, hogy készen állsz arra, hogy a mágiaág mesterének nevezzenek. Amikor az megtörténik, a kör színe a tanulmányozott témakörnek megfelelően megváltozik. Vegyük példának ezt – mutatott egy sötétzöld körre a jele jobb felső sarkában. – Ez a kör jelzi, hogy bájitalmester vagyok, míg ez – mutatott egy sötétkék körre –, azt mutatja meg, hogy bűbájtanból is mester fokozatot értem el.  
  
– Én nekem is lesznek ilyen köreim? – kérdezte áhítattal Harry.  
  
– Igen, lesznek,  _ha_  gyakorolsz – válaszolt Merlin mosolyogva, amikor Harry megújult érdeklődéssel kezdte figyelni a jelét. – Te jobban fogadod, mint én tettem; én ugyanis egy egész órán keresztül bizonygattam, hogy lángra fog lobbanni, miután megmondták nekem, hogy mi az az embléma – ismerte be az idős mágus, kuncogásra késztetve Harryt.  
  
– Bocsásson meg nekem egy pillanatra – szólalt meg Perselus erőltetett nyugalommal. – Ha jól értem, azt állítja, hogy ez a jelkép csak akkor tűnik fel, miután elvégeznek egy varázslatot. Harry esetében ugyanakkor…  
  
– Harry esetében, pont úgy, ahogy nálam is, maga a mágiánk hozta létre az emblémát. Sosem jöttem rá, miért, de sok év után arra a következtetésre jutottam, hogy ez volt a módja annak, hogy a varázserőm kijelentse: hé, itt vagyok, vegyél már észre! – felelte Merlin a lehető legnagyobb komolysággal.  
  
– Valóban? Csupán a varázserejének szeszélye okozta, hogy feltűnjön? Egy csak olyan véletlenszerű megnyilvánulás? – Perselus nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek.  
  
– Sosem mondtam, hogy véletlenszerű lenne; úgy hiszem, hogy a varázserőm, csak úgy, mint Harryé, könyörgött, hogy előbukkanhasson, hogy képezve legyen, hogy felfedezzék a létezését, és a jelkép egy mód arra, hogy tudassa ezt velünk – válaszolta meg alaposabban a dolgokat Merlin. – Szerintem nem olyan nehéz ezt felfogni – jegyezte meg, miközben gyengéden Harryre pillantott.  
  
– Hát sok mindenről kell beszélnünk, amikor visszatérünk – sóhajtott fel Perselus.  
  
– Mi? – kérdezte Harry, levéve a tekintetét a jeléről. – Miért?  
  
– Te vagy a Fiú, Aki Túlélte, Harry – válaszolta Perselus búsan elmosolyodva. – Nem gondolod, hogy ők, és ezen elsősorban és legfőképpen a családodat értem, is tudni akarják? – Harry csak mélyen tűnődőn bámult Perselusra, bár arckifejezése túl elmélkedő volt, hogy tökéletesen megmutatkozzon egy hétéves arcvonásain.  
  
– Szerinted mi fog történni,  _ha_  elmondjuk nekik? – kérdezte tökéletes komolysággal.  
  
– Gyanítom, megkezdik a képzésed, úgy, ahogy azt már amúgy is tenniük kellett volna. Még pálcát is fogsz kapni! – Próbált vidámságot sűríteni a hangjába, noha belül lassan haldoklott. Harry kiképzése azt fogja jelenteni, hogy többé nem találkozik vele, míg négy év múlva be nem osztják a Roxfortban. Talán helyette Adriant fogja látni, de azt igazából nem szerette volna. Adrian nem Harry volt.  _Senki_  nem olyan, mint Harry. Perselus úgy érezte, hogy ismét teljesen elveszíti a családját.  
  
– Tehát engem visznek ahhoz a sok felesleges szakértőhöz, és olyan könyveket kell tanulmányoznom, amelyeket már kiolvastam? És mi fog történni Adriannal?  
  
– Nem tudhatom, mit igényel majd a kiképzésed; ami Adriant illeti, ő valószínűleg helyet cserél majd veled. – Ez a kijelentés a végtelenségig sokkolta Harryt. Tényleg megtennék velük?  
  
– De… – A gyermek Merlin felé fordult, és megkérdezte: – Erősebb vagyok Adriannál, igaz? – Az idős varázsló mosolyogva rábólintott erre; ő már látta, hova akar kilyukadni Harry. Perselus viszont összeráncolta a homlokát. Harrynek nem volt szokása dicsekedni. – Ha erősebb vagyok, akkor Adriannak  _több_  edzésre van szüksége, mint nekem, nem? – kérdezősködött tovább a fiúcska, és reménykedve pillantott Perselusra, aki egy pillanatnyi meglepődés után lágyan elmosolyodott. – Amikor felnövünk, ő is célpont lesz, ha a Sötét Nagyúr visszatér, nem igaz? Az edzés nem segít neki túlélni?  
  
– Ez nagyon nemes tőled, Harry, de neked is szükséged van az edzésre. Te leszel az elsődleges célpont, amikor a Sötét Nagyúr visszatér, akár tudják ezt a szüleid, akár nem – jegyezte meg Perselus bánatos mosollyal.   
  
– De  _te_  tudnál képezni engem, Pers! – felelte erre Harry vigyorogva.  
  
– Harry, nem lehet, hogy én…  
  
– De igen, tudnál! – ragaszkodott hozzá szenvedélyesen a fiú, és tekintete lázas fényben izzott. – Láttam a könyveket, amiket Adriannak akarnak adni a képzéshez, és te azoknál már sokkal nehezebb dolgokban is segítettél nekem! Így Adrian folytathatná a kiképzését, és nekem sem kellene azokra a gyűlésekre járnom a szüleinkkel! – mondta el egy szusszal Harry, aztán halk suttogással folytatta: – És akkor nekem sem kell elmennem… – Perselus érezte, hogy lelke új erőre kap; talán ezt megteheti. Végtére ő az évszázad legfiatalabb bájitalmestere, és jártas a mágia számos ágában. Mindezek tetejében még tanár is. Merlin felé fordult, némán kikérve annak tanácsát. A férfi úgy vigyorgott, akár egy mániákus.  
  
– Úgy vélem, ez egy nagyszerű ötlet! – kiáltott fel az idős varázsló, mire Harry lelkes ugrándozásba kezdett.  
  
– De azt mondta, hogy Harry varázsereje elér egy fejlődési pontot, és…  
  
– Említettem már, hogy főként önmagam tanítottam? – kérdezte somolyogva Merlin. – Az én időmben még nem létezett varázsló iskola, csak rengeteg könyv. És ha szabad ilyet mondani magamról, szerintem nem végeztem olyan rosszul.  
  
– De ez azt jelenti, hogy nem mondhatod el senkinek, hogy te vagy a Fiú, Aki Túlélte, Harry – nyomatékosította Perselus, hogy meggyőződjön, a fiú tudja, hogy mibe készül belemászni.  
  
– Nem érdekel! – jelentette ki Harry derűs mosollyal. – Adrian megkapja a képzést, amire szüksége van, engem pedig békén hagynak, és úgy képezhetem magam, ahogy akarom. Ó, kérlek, Pers, mondj igent! – És persze annak a hatalmas, esdeklő szempárnak a látványára nem is tudott volna mást mondani. Harry fel-alá ugrándozott örömében, amikor Perselus elnézően mosolyogva odalépett Merlinhez.  
  
– Biztos benne, hogy ez a helyes dolog a számára, uram? – kérdezte a híres varázslótól, aki szintén csak mosolyogni tudott az előtte szökdécselő kicsi gyermek bohóckodásán.  
  
– Megvan benne a lehetőség, hogy valaki naggyá váljon, Perselus, és hogy megtegye, amire szüksége van, nem csak az oktatásával kapcsolatban – nem mintha azt nem lennél képes megadni neki. Szüksége van valakire, aki feltételek nélkül szereti őt, és átvezeti az előtte álló út göröngyös ösvényein.  
  
– És úgy gondolja, hogy az én vagyok? – hitetlenkedett Perselus.  
  
– Tudom, hogy te vagy az, Perselus – válaszolt rá Merlin titokzatosan.  
  
 _– Tudja?_  
  
– Emlékszel, hogyan szólított téged Harry, amikor beszéltél neki a jóslatról?  
  
– Úgy hívott, hogy „apu” – suttogta az ifjú bájitalmester.  
  
– Nem mondhatom el neked pontosan, mit mond a prófécia, amit a feleségem tett, de biztosíthatlak, hogy te vagy az, akiről azt állítja, hogy egész életén át segít Harrynek; és nem azért, mert egy jóslat ezt diktálja – magyarázta Merlin. – Meg kell értened, hogy a jóslatok csupán útmutatók; azért feltételezi, hogy egy életen át kitartasz mellette, mert te vagy az, aki a leginkább támogatni akarod őt; te vagy az, aki a leginkább törődik vele. El tudnád képzelni, hogy lemondj róla?  
  
– Sosem tennék ilyet! – Perselus ebben a pillanatban megesküdött, hogy nem számít, mi lesz, mindig Harry oldalán fog állni.  
  
– Pers! Gondolod, hogy most már nekem is lehet pálcám? – kérdezte Harry váratlanul, miközben közelebb lépett a két férfihez.  
  
– Nincs pálcád? – zavarodott össze Merlin.  
  
– Nincs uram; még csak hétéves vagyok.  
  
– Az én időmben hétévesen kaptuk meg az első pálcánkat – jegyezte meg vállvonogatva az idős varázsló.  
  
– Ez annyira tisztességtelen! Nekünk meg kell várni, amíg betöltjük a  _tizenegyet!_  – panaszkodott a gyerek, karba fonva kezeit a mellkasa előtt, és komolyságra tett kísérletével megnevettette a két férfit.  
  
– Valóban igazságtalannak látszik – jelentette ki Merlin, aztán jóval komolyabb hangszínen folytatta. – Ami viszont a pálcádat illeti, Harry, attól tartok, az jelenthet problémát.  
  
– Milyen problémát, uram? – kérdezte Perselus zavartan. Meglepetésére Merlin elővette a saját pálcáját; a fiatalember egyből rájött, hogy az miért látszott első pillantásra annyira másnak. Egyszerűen azért, mert  _más_  is volt; a pálca testének nagyobb része fából készült, ahogy az általában lenni szokott, de a markolatát fehér fém díszítette.  
  
– A fém ezüstből van, és nem csak a díszítést szolgálja – tisztázta egyből a vén varázsló. – Ez egy rendelésre készült pálca – speciálisan az én varázserőmre készítették. Magját különféle, a normálistól eltérő anyagok adják, hogy így jobban reagáljon rám. A saját mágikus magom tökéletes megformázása. – Megfordult és Perselusra nézett. – Magyarázd el a pálcakészítőtöknek, hogy egy varázserőhöz szabott pálcát akarsz, ő pedig elmondja, hogy cserébe mit kell megtenned hozzá.  
  
– Mi történne, ha normális pálcát vennék? – érdeklődött kíváncsian Harry.  
  
– Eleinte működne, azután viszont kiégne; neked olyan pálcára van szükséged, ami hozzád van szokva, Harry. Bár a pálcanélküli varázslás is lehetséges, nem lehet mindenre használni; a pálcád lesz a legnagyobb szövetségesed. – Perselus fontolóra vette, hogy megkérdi, hogyan tudna egy pálca kiégni, amikor a helyiség látszólag megfordult a tengelye körül. – Nagy ég! – motyogta Merlin. – A bűbáj hatása múlóban van.  
  
– Ha szükségünk van valamire, ha bármi kérdésünk van… – kezdte Perselus kérdezni, mielőtt Merlin félbeszakította őt.  
  
– Nem fogok tudni segíteni; majd felkereslek benneteket, amikor eljön az idő, hogy megismerjétek a másik próféciát.  
  
– De ha szükségünk van valamire…  
  
– Bízz Harryben, Perselus, és bízz magadban is; nagyszerűen fogod csinálni – biztosította őt Merlin, miközben Harry szorosan megkapaszkodott Perselus derekában, hogy megelőzze az elesését, amikor a szoba ismét megmoccant.  
  
– Hogy lehet benne ennyire biztos? – akarta tudni Perselus, miközben küzdött, hogy nyitva tartsa a szemét.  
  
– Ha csupán egyetlen dolog is volt, amit megtanultam is az életemben, akkor az az, hogy bízzak a feleségemben – válaszolt Merlin mosolyogva, bár Perselust ez nem győzte meg.  
  
– Értem én, hogy a másik prófécia Harryről szól, de biztos abban, hogy rólam is?  
  
– Ha biztos akarsz lenni, Perselus, a másik jóslat többek között arról az emberről szól, akinek elvileg tanítania kell Harryt, a férfiről, akinek irányítania kell őt;  _az apa, aki nem a vérszerinti apa, csak szívében, lelkében és minden másban._  Áruld el nekem, Perselus, ki más lehetne az? Érzem, hogy kettőtökben megvan az a mágikus kötelék, ami családtagok között alakul ki. Bízz magadban, és bízz Harryben, Perselus.  
  
És Perselus ezekre a szavakra tért magához irodájának padlóján, miközben mellette Harry is mocorogni kezdett. Talpra kászálódott, és gyengéden felrázta Harryt. A fiú résnyire nyitotta a szemét, mielőtt egy sóhajjal ismét behunyta.  
  
– Apu? – kérdezte, amikor Perselus felnyalábolta őt.  
  
– Csak én vagyok, Harry – mondta a bájitalmester, aki még mindig nem tudta, mi a helyes reagálás egy ilyen kijelentésre.  
  
– Tudom – válaszolt a fiúcska, amikor Perselus a kandalló felé indult, hogy hazamenjenek. Holnap tesznek egy sétát az Abszol útra, de Harrynek most pihenésre van szüksége, és ő maga is mindjárt kidől a rajta eluralkodó fejfájás miatt. Perselus egy utolsó pillantást vette a már üres portréra, majd besétált a zöld lángok közé, miközben magában máris azt a tananyagot tervezte, ami Harryt a leginkább érdekelni fogja. 


	8. Mi van egy pálcában?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry megkapja a varázspálcáját, ami igazán különleges lesz.

**8\. fejezet**  
Mi van egy pálcában?  
  
  
  
 _Holnap tesznek egy sétát az Abszol útra, de Harrynek most pihenésre van szüksége, és ő maga is mindjárt kidől a rajta eluralkodó fejfájás miatt. Perselus egy utolsó pillantást vetett a már üres portréra, majd besétált a zöld lángok közé, miközben magában máris azt a tananyagot tervezte, ami Harryt a leginkább érdekelni fogja._    
  
  
  
A másnap reggel ugyanúgy virradt, mint az azt megelőző. Perselus dacosan próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a keleti ablakból beáradó nap első sugarait; lehetett ő tanár, de a fenébe, most augusztus van! Egy nyögéssel a párnája alá dugta a fejét, úgy döntve, hogy még legalább egy órát aludni fog. Az éjjel a legelképesztőbb álomban volt része; szerepelt benne Merlin, Harry és ő maga is, és arról beszélgettek egy könyvtárban, amit ő hozott létre a saját elméjében, hogy Harry a  _Fiú, Aki Túlélte_. Na persze, csak azután, hogy Merlin kiszórt rá és Harryre egy varázslatot az irodája falán lévő, általában üres, portréjából. Felmordult erre az elképzelésre; nem csoda, hogy úgy érezte, mintha egy hordányi megvadult hippogriff csörtetett volna át a fején.  
És álmában Harry apunak szólította őt – ez Perselus véleménye szerint olyasminek számított, ami a világ összes fejfását megérte. Persze ez csak tovább erősítette a tényt, hogy többet kell aludnia és kevesebbet álmodnia, de…  
  
– Pers, Pers, Pers! – Valami kicsi és hiperaktív kezdett boldogan pattogni az ágyán, félig ráhozva a szívrohamot. – Ébredj fel, Pers! – Az a valami – aki lapos pislogások és némi alapos vizsgálódás után Harrynek bizonyult – tovább ugrált az ágyon, mind közelebb és közelebb szökdécselve, miközben könyörgött neki, hogy keljen fel.  
  
– Merlin szakállára, Harry! – nyögött fel Perselus ismét a párna alá rejtve a fejét; sikerült egy gyors pislantást vetni az éjjeliszekrényen álló órára. Még mindig csak húsz perccel múlt hat óra. – A  _nap_  még fel sem kelt teljesen. Legyen benned némi könyörület, kölyök.  
  
– De Merlin azt mondta, hogy be kell szereznünk a pálcámat, és te megígérted, hogy ma elmegyünk! Na, gyere már, Pers! Megígérted! –  _Hogy mit mondott Merlin? Honnan tud Harry az álmomról? A koboldok aranyára!_  Perselus egy hirtelen lendülettel, tágra nyílt szemmel, és tökéletesen összekuszálódott hajjal kiugrott az ágyából.  _Tehát igaz volt_  – tűnődött, miközben tekintetével bejárta Harryt.  
  
– A pálcád? – kérdezte Perselus, hogy megpróbálja kideríteni, jól hallotta-e.  
  
– Igen! Az mondtad, hogy ma elmehetnénk. Ó, még mindig fáj a fejed? Bocs, hogy ugráltam az ágyadon. Akarod, hogy hozzak neked egy kis teát? – Harry hadarva beszélt, alig állt meg levegőt venni, amitől Perselus önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott.  
  
– Megígértem, nem? – kérdezte Perselus, miközben kidörzsölte a szeméből az álmot.  _Azért még egy utolsó ellenőrzés nem árt…_  – És milyen ma a jeled? – érdeklődött félig arra számítva, hogy Harry majd úgy néz rá, mintha megőrült volna.  
  
– Ugyanolyan, ahogy tegnap! Nézd csak meg! – közölte, és rámutatott a farmere fölött látható szimbólumrészre; tagadhatatlanul ott volt, pont úgy, ahogy arra a férfi emlékezett az álmából, vagy inkább a tegnapi, késődélutáni eseményekből.  
  
– Jó rendben, elmegyünk – döntötte el Perselus beletörődve a sorsába; ezek szerint tegnap találkozott Merlinnel, és felfedezte, hogy Harryvel együtt részei egy próféciának, sőt mi több, valójában Harry az, aki állítólag örökre le fogja győzni a Sötét Nagyurat. És most elvileg neki kell képeznie őt titokban, mivel Potterék és az ország (meg a világ) varázsló társadalmának többi része úgy hiszik, hogy az ikerbátyja az igazi Fiú, Aki Túlélte. Ő pedig beleegyezett ebbe. Miért is?  
  
Azért, mert Harry  _azzal a pillantással_  nézett rá, és manipulálta őt megint. Ó, és azért, mert Merlin nyilvánvalóan úgy gondolta, hogy az egy nagyszerű ötlet, ahogy egy másik jóslat is, amit nem más mondott, mint Morgana Le Fay, aki történetesen Merlin felesége volt. Az élete biztosan jóval komplikáltabbá vált, amióta Harry feltűnt benne. De Perselus semmi pénzért nem akarta volna, hogy másként legyen.  
  
– Menjünk, el fogunk késni! – kiáltott fel a fiúcska, aztán leugrott az ágyról és a lépcső felé iramodott.  
  
– Lassíts, Harry! Először is, veszélyes lerohanni a lépcsőn, másodszor pedig az Abszol úti boltok csak hét órakor nyitnak. Addig pedig pontosan – ismét az ébresztőórája felé pillantott – harmincöt perc van.  
  
– Ó, rendben – mondta Harry eltűnődve a hallottakon. – Akkor megyek reggelit készíteni! – jelentette ki, és leszökdécselt a lépcsőn.  _Jobb, ha lemegyek segíteni neki_  – gondolta magában Perselus, mialatt gyorsan lezuhanyozott és felöltözött.  _Harry már akkor is fel volt öltözve, amikor felébresztett_  – döbbent rá, és megpróbálta elképzelni, vajon mikor ébredhetett fel a kisfiú. Jókedvűen ingatta a fejét, miközben ő is lement a lépcsőn, majd a konyhába térve rábukkant a hétéves varázslóra, amint óvatosan kitölti a teát két csészébe, és az asztalra teszi őket. Elmosolyodott a látványon, és a gyerekhez lépett.  
  
– Akkor hivatalosan is jó reggelt, Harry! – köszöntötte, és szélesebb mosolyra húzta a száját, amikor meglátta a pirítóst, amit Harry a konyhapultra rakott. – Mióta vagy fent?  
  
– Öt óra óta; nem tudtam aludni! – válaszolta a gyermek izgatottan, és nagy kortyokban itta a teáját.  
  
– Lassabban, Harry! Nem kapsz pálcát, ha megfullasztod magad! – dorgálta meg őt vidáman Perselus, amire Harrynek kidülledt a szeme, és lassabban ivott tovább.  
  
– Bocsánat, Pers – mormolta a kisfiú, és arca halványrózsaszín pírba borult.  
  
– Érthető – vágta rá somolyogva az ifjú professzor. – De néhány dolgot tisztáznunk kell, ha valóban végig akarjuk csinálni ezt. – Harry rögtön bólogatni kezdett. – Egy: a pálcád nálam marad, amikor te a Potter kúriában vagy; olyankor olvashatsz az elméletről, ami segíteni fog neked a gyakorlásban. – Harry beleegyezően bólintott. – Kettő: erről senkinek nem beszélsz; ha azt akarod, hogy a dolgok olyanok maradjanak, amilyenek most, akkor a kiképzésedet titokban kell tartani. – Perselus figyelmesen méregette a gyermeket. – Nem foglak elítélni érte, vagy megpróbálni megakadályozni, ha bármikor is el akarod mondani a szüleidnek, de ha megtörténik, akkor az végleges lesz, rendben?  
  
– Nem fogom elmondani, Pers – állította Harry eltökélten. – Én voltam az, aki kérte, hogy így képezz, emlékszel? – Perselus elmosolyodott és folytatta.  
  
– Három: keményen fogsz tanulni. Nem kétlem, hogy így lesz, csak muszáj hangot adnom neki! – tette hozzá a bájitalmester, amikor észrevette, hogy Harry tiltakozni készül. – Végül pedig e falakon kívül ne beszéljünk arról, hogy találkoztunk Merlinnel – közölte vigyorogva a férfi. – Nehéz lesz képezni téged a Szent Mungo pszichiátriai osztályáról. – Harry kuncogni kezdett az utolsó megjegyzésre, de persze beleegyezett.  
  
– Akkor most már indulhatunk? – Harry képtelen volt tovább uralkodni a lelkesedésén. Gyakorlatilag pattogott a székén, mire Perselus úgy döntött, hogy megszánja őt.  
  
– Eredj, hozd a köpenyed – mondta válaszképpen, mire Harry izgatottan felkacagott, és mielőtt elszaladt volna a köpenyéért, szorosan – bár röviden – megölelte a férfit. A fiúban volt lehetőség, Perselus mindig is tudta ezt, és hogy ebben még egy olyan varázsló is egyetértett, mint Merlin, további bizonyítékul szolgált. Perselus alig várta, hogy meglássa, hogyan fog Harry fejlődni az évek során. Miközben a boldogságtól majd kicsattanó kisfiú visszatért a helyiségbe, Perselus megismételte az esküt, amit tegnap megfogadott magában. Hogy bármi is jöjjön, ő ott lesz Harrynek, és biztosítja, hogy nem számít milyen jóslat és végzet áll az útjába, a fiú élvezni fogja az életét; hogy Harrynek lesz gyerekkora, és hogy idősebb korában képes lesz visszatekinteni és gyengéden mosolyogni ezeken az éveken, nem pedig minden napját csak a célnak szentelve edzéssel tölteni. A világ összes Sötét Nagyurának a legyőzése sem ér meg ekkora veszteséget.  
  
– Kész, Pers! – kiáltott Harry, majd a fiatalembert a karjánál megragadva rángatni kezdte a megjavított kandalló felé. Perselus elcsodálkozott a tényen, hogy tegnap este még volt benne annyi lélekjelenlét, hogy kiszórjon egy varázslatot anélkül, hogy további sérülést okozna a falban. A hopp-hálózaton át a Foltozott Üstbe mentek, majd onnan egyenesen az Abszol útra sétáltak. Senkivel nem álltak le beszélgetni; na, nem mintha ilyen korán még olyan sok ember lett volna ott.  
  
– Először beugrunk a Gringottsba, majd onnan megyünk a pálcádért – mondta a mellette ugrándozó fiúnak, mire a gyerek rögvest megtorpant.  
  
– Mi a baj, Harry?  
  
– Hát csak az… Pers, nekem nincs pénzem, és… – A kisfiú mély döbbenetére Perselus felnevetett.  
  
– Harry, én leszek a felelős a képzésedért, ezért úgy hiszem, rám hárul, hogy megajándékozzalak az összes szükséges felszereléssel, legyen az pálca, vagy bármi más – nyugtatta meg a bájitalmester Harryt, és ismét mozgásra késztette őt. – Emellett, kölyök, meséltem már neked az anyám családjáról és a sok pénzről, amit tőle örököltem. Szerintem épp ideje, hogy valami jó hasznát vegyem. – Mosolya eléggé megnyugtatni látszott a kisfiút, hogy ne kezdjen el tiltakozni. És ha már az anyai örökségről van szó… Harrynek szüksége lesz egy helyre, ahol gyakorolhat, és a Fonó sori háza nem engedett meg ilyen fényűzést.  _Talán ideje lenne… De erről majd később gondolkozom_  – döntötte el, amikor beléptek a varázslók bankjának hatalmas márványépületébe. Egy gyors csilleúttal később, amit Harry – és Perselus is, ámbár ezt utálta beismerni – nagyon élvezett, beléptek a széfbe, ahol Harry csak áhítatos szemmel bámulta a kupacokban álló aranyat, mialatt az ifjú tanár összeszedte a pénzt, amire aznap szükségük volt.  
  
Tíz perccel később a két varázsló már Ollivander üzlete előtt állt, és Perselusnak eszébe jutott az első alkalom, amikor betért a boltba, hogy megvegye a saját pálcáját; édesanyja egy évvel korábban meghalt, és apja hagyta, hogy egyedül menjen. Megfogta az ijedt gyermek kezét, és bekísérte őt az ajtón, eltökélten, hogy Harrynek sosem kell átélnie egy olyan tapasztalatot.  
  
– Mr. Piton! Vagy most már professzor, nemde bár? – kérdezte egy idős, ősz hajú férfi, akinek olyan átható, kék szeme volt, amilyet Harry még sosem látott; a gyerek nem tudott eligazodni rajta. – És az ifjú Harry Potter! Korábban, mint számítottam önre, de hát a testvére is itt járt néhány nappal ezelőtt. Egy ébenfa pálcát választott, sárkányszívizom húrral; hajlékony, kimondottan átalakításhoz való, pont úgy, mint az édesapjáé! Azt mondtam, ő választotta, de persze tudjuk, hogy valójában a pálca választja a varázslót, Mr. Potter. – Harry egyre nyugtalanabbá vált, ahogy Ollivander beszélt, és Perselus, megértve a fiú félelmét, félbeszakította a pálcakészítő monológját.  
  
– Szeretnénk Harrynek egy pálcát.  
  
– Ó, hát persze. Árulja el nekem, Mr. Potter, melyik a pálcás keze? – Harry zavartan pillantott Perselusra.  
  
– A domináns kezed, Harry – mosolygott rá a férfi.  
  
– Ó, jobbkezes vagyok, uram – mondta Harry ijedten, és követte Mr. Ollivander utasításait, miközben egy ezüst vonásokkal ellátott mérőszalag, önállósítva magát, körberepülte őt, méretet véve a karjáról, kezéről és tenyeréről.  
  
– Értem! – közölte Ollivander, és összecsapta a tenyerét. – Rövidesen visszatérek a…  
  
– Várjon egy pillanatot, Mr. Ollivander! – állította meg őt Perselus, mielőtt a férfinak sikerült volna a pult mögé mennie, hogy a pálcáért induljon.  
  
– Igen, Mr. Piton? – kérdezte a pálcakészítő meglepetten.  
  
– Harrynek személyre szabottan elkészített pálcára van szüksége. – Ollivander szemöldöke olyan magasra szökött, hogy eltűnt a haja vonalában, miközben Perselust figyelte.  
  
– Meg tudom érteni, hogy miért akar külön rendelésre gyártott pálcát, Mr. Piton, de hadd biztosítsam, hogy az ilyen pálcákról szóló híreszteléseket félretéve, nem mindenki tudja használni azokat! – jelentette ki Ollivander, majd felkapott egy dobozt a pult mögül. – Ritka esemény, hogy olyan pálcát készítsenek, és bízzon bennem, amikor azt mondom, hogy a legtöbb varázslónak, majdnem mindenkinek, akivel valaha is találkoztam, megvan a maga mágiája, amivel tökéletesen be tudja azonosítani a lényt, amiből a pálcájuk magja származik.  
  
– Nem próbálom megmondani önnek, hogyan végezze a munkáját, Mr. Ollivander, csak azt állítom, hogy…  
  
– Próbálja ki ezt a pálcát, Mr. Potter; tölgy, unikornis szőr maggal. Csak suhintson vele – mondta az agg pálcakészítő, figyelmen kívül hagyva Perselust. A fiatal tanár bosszankodott, de úgy döntött, nem mond semmit, aztán majd meglesz az elégedettsége, amikor később mondhatja, hogy: „én megmondtam!” Vigyorogva odabólintott Harrynek, aki segítségkérően nézett rá. Harry óvatosan tanulmányozta az előtte heverő dobozban levő pálcát, majd megsuhintotta; pont úgy, ahogy azt számtalan alkalommal látta Perselustól.  
  
–Lumos! – parancsolta, aztán sokkoltan nézte, amikor ragyogó fény tört elő a pálca hegyéből, néhány másodpercig egyre fényesebb és fényesebb lett, mielőtt darabokra robbant a kezében. Ollivander tágra nyílt szemmel meredt rá, miközben Perselus önelégülten elvigyorodott: hát ez történik, amikor kiég egy pálca.  
  
– Ahogy mondtam, Mr. Ollivander, Harrynek egyedi készítésű pálcára lesz szüksége. – Perselus nyugodtan beszélt, miközben megközelítette a riadt gyermeket, hogy megbizonyosodjon, egyetlen szálka sem sértette meg őt.  
  
– Annyira sajnálom, Mr. Ollivander – motyogta bocsánatkérően a tágra nyílt pupillájú, zöld szemű fiú.  
  
– Nem tesz semmit, fiam – válaszolt döbbenten Ollivander. – Kövessen, Mr. Potter, Mr. Piton. – Kivett egy arany kulcsot a fiókjából, és egy zárt ajtón keresztül a raktára műhelyébe vezette a két varázslót. – Eltelt némi idő, amióta személyre szabott pálcát kellett készítenem – jelentette ki séta közben; a műhely nagy volt, teli különböző típusú pálcafákkal és hozzájuk való magokkal, a dobozokban hozzávalókkal; fa és viasz illata lengte körbe a területet.  
  
– Pontosan mivel jár együtt egy egyedi készítésű pálca, Mr. Ollivander? – érdeklődött Perselus.  
  
– Az egyedi pálca alapgondolatát az adja, hogy a pálca magját képező különböző összetevők együtt alkossanak egyetlen magot, ami majd megtestesíti a pálcahordozó mágikus lenyomatát – magyarázta az öreg pálcakészítő. – A számmisztikai tanulmányokat alapul véve, az összeillő pálcamagoknak három típusa létezik; háromrészes, ötrészes és hétrészes mag. Azt tekintetbe véve, hogy milyen heves reakciót váltott ki Mr. Potter varázslásra tett kísérlete, úgy hiszem, egy hétrészes magból álló pálca lesz képes igazodni hozzá, és a legjobban megtestesíteni a mágikus jellemvonásait. – Harry csak várakozóan nézett a két férfire, míg Perselus bólintott, hogy érti, miről beszél Ollivander.  
  
– És hogyan fog működni? – kérdezte, megpróbálva felfogni, hogyan fog működni Harry pálcája.  
  
– Egy mag összetevő adja az úgymond központi részt, ez ábrázolja a hordozó alapvető sajátosságát. Aztán következik három támogató összetevő, ami befogadja a hordozó varázserejének változatait, amelyek hozzá lesznek adva, majd ezt három kötő összetevő követi, amelyek kiegyensúlyozzák a mag hatékonyságát. Ezután a pálcafa kerül kiválasztásra, amit a markolatra erősített fém követ, amelynek az a szerepe, hogy segítse a mágia áramlását. Úgy hiszem, ez mindent lefed – mondta Ollivander, miközben intett Harrynek, hogy lépjen közelebb. A fiú tette, amit kértek.  
  
– És mit kell tennie Harrynek? – kérdezte végül Perselus. Ollivander a fiúhoz fordult, aki zavartan, és kicsit rémülten tekintett rá.  
  
– Semmi szükség félni, Mr. Potter. Szeretném, ha egy pillanatra lehunyná a szemét – kérte Ollivander, mire Harry Perselushoz fordult tanácsért.  
  
– Minden rendben, Harry, tedd azt, amit Mr. Ollivander mond. – Harry felsóhajtott, bólintott, majd lehunyta a szemét.  
  
– Most szeretném, ha lassan lélegezve beszívná a levegőt, majd kifújná. Be és ki. Próbáljon ne gondolni semmi különösre, csak a légzésére fókuszáljon. – Harry kicsit ostobán érezte magát, ahogy ott állt, és nem csinált mást, minthogy mélyeket lélegzett, ahogy arra utasították. Végül, amikor ellazult, halk bizsergést kezdett érezni, hangokat hallott, amelyek mindenfelől érkeztek körülötte; olyan volt, mintha a helyiség különböző részei lágyan vibrálnának.  
  
– Mi ez a zsongás? – kérdezte Harry halkan, de nem nyitotta ki a szemét.  
  
– A pálcája, Mr. Potter– válaszolt Ollivander rejtélyesen. – Most lassan nyissa ki a szemét, és összpontosítson arra a hangra. – Harry óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét, és megpróbálta felmérni, honnan jön a hang; úgy tűnt, mindenhonnan. – Kövesse a hangot, Mr. Potter, és hozza ide nekem a tárgyakat, amelyek kiadják azokat. – Harry tétovázva körbeindult a helyiségben. A leghangosabb zaj egy dobozból érkezett a helyiség túlsó sarkából… Lassan követte a hang forrását, kereste az utat, míg a szeme meg nem akadt egy melegséget sugárzó aranyszínű madártollon. Érte nyúlt, és amint megérintette, a melegség kiáradt abból, bele a testébe, a zümmögés pedig megszűnt. Zavartan fordult a pálcakészítő mesterhez. – Hozza ide a tollat, Mr. Potter, és keressen tovább.  
  
– Rendben… – válaszolt bólintva Harry, miközben ott hagyta a tollat az asztalon, ahova Ollivander mutatott, és ismét elindult a zsongó hang után. Még hat összetevőt gyűjtött az asztalra, mielőtt egy halk, suttogó hang felkeltette Harry figyelmét. Az különbözött a többi alkotórésztől, valahogy lágyabb volt és a két utolsó hang nem hallgatott el; kiderült, hogy az egyik egy sötétbarna színű faág. Az utolsó mormogó hang egy szortírozó dobozból érkezett a helyiség hátsó részén álló polcról. Fel kellett másznia egy székre, és néhány dobozt arrébb mozdítani, hogy bemérje a hang forrását. Egy aprócska fadobozból szólt, amiben felnyitás után egy nagyobb darab csillogó fémet talált. – Ez lila – állította Harry zavartan, amikor megérintette azt.  
  
– Tehát ez minden? – kérdezte Perselus, aki figyelmesen szemrevételezte a kiválasztott tárgyakat, mialatt Harry a fémdarabbal a kezében közeledett.  
  
– Ezek azok. És egész kis gyűjteményt tesznek ki – mondta Ollivander, felvéve egy vörös főnixtollat. – Különös. Roppantul különös – jegyezte meg a tollat tanulmányozva.  
  
– Bocsánat, uram, de mi olyan különös? – kérdezte Harry halkan.  
  
– Különös, Mr. Potter, hogy a sors ezt a tollat szánta a pálcája egyik alkotó eleméül. A másik toll, amit ugyanez a főnixmadár adott annak a pálcának a magját képezi, amelyik a testvére híres sebhelyét okozta – közölte Ollivander. Perselus azonnal a gyermek mellé lépett, és kezét a félelemtől megdermedt Harry vállára tette.  _Muszáj ennek a férfinak még jobban megrémisztenie ezt a szegény fiút?_  
  
– Értékelném, ha elmondaná, hogy melyek a pálca további alkotó elemei – próbált témát váltani.  
  
– Nos, igen, ahogy mondtam, ez az összetevők igen érdekes gyűjteményt alkotnak! – kiáltott fel Ollivander. – A kiválasztott fő mag egy aranyfőnixből való, ami még a főnixek között is ritka. Aztán támogatásul egy újabb főnix tollat – meglehetősen vad természetűt! –, egy Magyar Mennydörgő szívizom húrját, és… no, de ilyet… egy Nundu szívizom húrját kereste meg.  
  
– Nundu? – kérdezett vissza Perselus, maga elé képzelve az Afrikában őshonos, halálosan veszélyes, óriás leopárdot.  
  
– Egészen érdekes, nem igaz? – jegyezte meg Ollivander, miközben Harry félelemmel vegyes áhítattal hallgatta, hogy milyen lesz a pálcája. – És hogy ezeket összehozza, egy Unikornis meg egy Thesztrál szőrét – ezek pont egymás ellentétei – választotta, valamit egy Réem arany szőrszálát.  
  
– A Réem nem valamiféle róka? – kérdezte meglepetten Harry.  
  
– Így is mondhatod, Harry – motyogta Perselus, végiggondolva a meséket, amelyeket a pompás, aranyszőrű lényről hallott.  
  
– Pálcafának egy Lignum Vitae nevűt hozott ide. Ez a világ legkeményebb fája, sokan vasfának is nevezik. Ha hisz a tündérmesékben, azt mondják, hogy Merlin pálcája is ugyanebből készült, bár természetesen ez csak spekuláció.  
  
– Nem mondja – jegyezte meg viccesen Perselus, miközben Harry mélyen elpirult.  
  
– És a kiválasztott fémet pedig Hepatizonnak hívják. Manapság már kizárólag koboldok készítik ezeket, de eredetileg megtalálható volt az ősi Görögországban; egykor korinthoszi bronzként emlegették – magyarázta elmélkedve Ollivander.  
  
– És mikor lesz kész a pálca? – akarta tudni Perselus, érzékelve, mennyire ideges Harry Ollivander tekintete alatt.  
  
– Az évnek ebben a szakában általában nincs sok munkám, úgyhogy ha délután négy óra körül beugranak, addigra elkészül – tájékoztatta őt a pálcakészítő, majd kikísérte a két varázslót, hogy azonnal munkához láthasson.  
  
– És természetesen megbízhatom a diszkréciójában – tette hozzá sötéten Perselus, amikor elhagyták a boltot előhívva lényének azt a részét, amitől még a halálfalók is meghunyászkodtak, ha meghallották a nevét. A pálcakészítő bólintott.  
  
– Öröm ilyen pálcát készíteni, és valószínűleg az életben csupán egyszer adódik ilyen lehetőség; bízhat benne, hogy nem beszélek erről senkinek. – Perselus elfogadva a férfi szavát, elköszönt tőle, és kivezette Harryt az utcára. Azért még az egyik szemét rajta tartja majd Ollivanderen; a férfit általában közömbösen hagyták a külvilág történései, és túlságosan a munkájának szentelte magát ahhoz, hogy azzal vesződjön, meséljen valakinek a pálcáról, de ha úgy dönt, hogy beszél…  _Nos_ – gondolta Perselus –,  _balesetek naponta történhetnek_. Rámosolygott Harryre, aki még mindig a bolt – most már bezáródott –ajtaját nézte a válla fölött.  
  
– Hát ez… érdekes volt – jegyezte meg a zöld szemű fiú fásultan, mire Perselus kuncogni kezdett. Rendkívül büszke volt arra, ahogy Harry megbirkózott a kétségkívül ijesztő pálcakészítővel.  
  
– Csodálatos lesz a pálcád, Harry – mondta Perselus, mire a fiú arca egyből felragyogott a boldogságtól. – Semmi szükség hazamenni, hogy aztán délután megint visszajöhessünk – vetette fel a bájitalmester úgy téve, mintha nem venné észre az erre kiülő széles mosolyt Harry arcán. – Azt mondom, töltsük itt a napot, és…  
  
– Köszönöm, Pers! – mondta kacagva Harry, és úgy kapaszkodott bele a férfiba, mintha az élete függött volna tőle. – Elmehetünk a Czikornyai és Patzába is? Ó, és a Kviddics a javából boltba is? – kérdezte boldogan csacsogva. Perselus csak nevetett a gyerek bohóckodásán, és bólintott. Nem is emlékezett vissza, mikor szórakozott utoljára ilyen jól az Abszol úton. Talán soha.  
  
A Czikornyai és Patzánál tett hosszadalmas kitérő és egy tucat könyv beszerzését követően a két varázsló a kviddics boltba indult, ahol Harry elmondta mindazt, amit a sportról tudott, hogy mennyire szeretne megtanulni seprűn repülni, vagy elmenni egy kviddics meccsre, ami olyan szórakozás volt, amit az édesapja és Adrian állandóan együtt tettek . Perselus morogva ugyan, de beismerte, hogy ő is élvezte a sportot, vagy legalábbis egykor élvezte, mielőtt James Potter a negyedik éve során az egész élményt valamiképpen el nem rontotta. A férfi elmondta, hogyan próbált James és Sirius csínyt űzni a mardekáros csapattal, és végezték büntetőmunkával, amire Harry kacagásban tört ki. Aztán megebédeltek a Foltozott Üstben, majd amikor elérkezett az idő, visszatértek Harry pálcájáért Ollivanderhez.  
  
– Üdvözlöm önöket újra! – köszöntötte őket boldogan a vén varázsló. – Mr. Potter, büszkén mutatom be önnek az új pálcáját. – Ollivander kinyitott egy fekete pálcatartó dobozt, hátrahúzta a védőszövetet, felfedve ezzel a pálcát. Harry szemet gyönyörködtetőnek találta. A sötét szín jól ment a hepatizon lágy csillogásához, ami finom szőlőmintával ízlésesen körbefonta a markolatot. Harry finoman a kezébe vette a pálcát, és magabiztosan tartotta, amikor az ismerős melegség szétáradt a testében. – Tökéletes illeszkedés! – kiáltott fel Ollivander.  
  
– Mit csinál a fém? – kérdezte Perselus észrevéve valamit a pálcán; és valóban, olyan volt, mintha a markolaton levő fém mozogna, és a pálca töve felé nyújtózna, mintha lágyan belevésődne a fába, és olyan mintát képezne, ami úgy néz ki, mint egy…  
  
– Az egy kelta csomó? – kérdezte Ollivander érdeklődve. – Teljesen normális, hogy egy olyan pálca, mint a maguké, szimbólumot hoz létre a tövén; mondhatjuk azt, hogy ez a pálca módszere az azonosításra, arra, hogy megjelölje magát – magyarázta a pálcakészítő. – Mond ez a szimbólum önnek valamit, Mr. Potter? – Harry egyszerűen csak bólintott, miközben a pálcájába belekarcolódott ismerős csillagot bámulta.  _Na, tessék_  – gondolta Perselus magában, mindentudóan összenézve Harryvel, miközben mindketten elmosolyodtak. Annyi a tennivaló, és ez egyszer a világ minden idejét ki kell használni, hogy megvalósítsák azokat. Perselus pedig tervezni kezdett.  
  



	9. Az otthon ott van, ahol a szíved érzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ismét bepillanthatunk Perselus és Harry mindennapjaiba, és részesei lehetünk egy kis költözésnek is.

**9\. fejezet**  
Az otthon ott van, ahol a szíved érzi  
  
  
  
 _Harry egyszerűen csak bólintott, miközben a pálcájába belekarcolódott ismerős csillagot bámulta. Na, tessék – gondolta Perselus magában, mindentudóan összenézve Harryvel, miközben mindketten elmosolyodtak. Annyi a tennivaló, és ez egyszer a világ minden idejét ki kell használni, hogy megvalósítsák azokat. Perselus pedig tervezni kezdett._  
  
Nagyjából egy hét telt el azóta, hogy Harry szert tett a pálcájára, és a napjai ezt követően egy kiegyensúlyozott ritmus szerint teltek a Fonó soron: ébredés, reggeli, gyakorlás, ebéd, gyakorlás, vacsora, alvás. Olyan napirend volt ez, amit egy külső megfigyelő talán rendkívül unalmasnak talált volna, de Harry igazán élvezte életének ezt az időszakát: minden egyes új varázslattal, amit kipróbált, érezte, ahogy a varázsereje felkavarodik benne, míg végül szinte könyörög a képzésért. És mialatt a zöld szemű varázsló a tanulmányaira összpontosított, Perselus gondolatait néhány fontos dolog foglalta le.  
  
A férfi ismét a kedvenc karosszékében üldögélt, miközben figyelte Harryt, aki egy egyszerű zsugorító főzetet készített el teljesen egyedül. Ez volt a harmadik alkalom, hogy a fiú önállóan főzött valamit, és Perselus büszkén beszámolhatott az összes korábbi munkáról, amit elvégeztek, miközben Harry fejlődése mind jobban megmutatkozott. Eddig minden kísérlete sikerrel zárult – nem mind volt teljesen tökéletes, de jobb, mint amit sok elsőéves produkált az óráján –, és Perselus sokkal büszkébb volt Harry fejlődésére, mint bármelyik más diákjáéra. Ámbár – jött rá – egyik tanulóját sem szerette úgy, mintha a sajátja lett volna. És ez a gondolatmenet visszazökkentette őt jelenleg folytatott belső vitájához.  
  
Harrynek szüksége lesz egy helyre, ahol teljes mértékben képezheti a varázserejét; per pillanat még nem volt ilyen nyilvánvaló a probléma, lévén, hogy Perselus csupán olyan egyszerű varázslatokat tanított neki, mint a  _Lumos_  – melyre már amúgy is mutatott némi fogékonyságot – és az  _Alohomora_ , hogy a gyerek képet kapjon arról, milyennek fogja érezni a varázserejét, mielőtt továbblépnek a haladóbb szintű varázslatok felé. De később, még a legegyszerűbb védekező varázslatok használata esetén is, szükségük lesz térre, amire ez a ház a Fonó soron egyszerűen nem teremtette meg a lehetőséget. Ámbár még mindig ott volt az alternatíva…  
  
– És egyszer balra… – mormolta maga elé Harry, miközben a bájitalt kavargatta, elmosolyodva, amikor az felvette a halványrózsaszín árnyalatot, ahogy azt tennie kellett. Perselus visszafojtotta a kuncogását, hogy ne zavarja meg a fiúcska koncentrálását. A zöld szemű varázsló remek munkát végzett, és Perselusnak szándékában állt segíteni neki, hogy tovább tökéletesíthesse a tudását: hogyan is lehetne elég önző ahhoz, hogy ne így tegyen?  
  
Merthogy  _létezett_  egy hely, ahol remekül képezhetné Harryt, de… – Behunyta a szemét és felsóhajtott. A nagybátyja halála óta nem járt az anyja ősi családi birtokán. Akkor is csak felületesen futotta át a birtokába került dolgokat, és csupán az üres olajfestménynek látszó tárgyat hozta el – és lám, mi derült ki róla –, mielőtt hagyott néhány gyors utasítást a házimanóknak, és a lehető leggyorsabban elhagyta a birtokot. Akkor egy sötét helyen volt, és fájó érzés volt az anyja otthonában lenni.  
  
 _Az igazat megvallva_  – vélte Perselus, amikor kinyitotta a szemét, hogy ránézzen Harryre, és a most már zöld színű bájitalra –  _még mindig fáj_. A Prince-ek elvileg a családja voltak, és az édesanyja halála után egyedüli kapcsolata a varázsvilághoz. De ahelyett, hogy törődtek volna vele, az aranyvérű előítéleteik szerint cselekedtek, és egyáltalán nem foglalkoztak vele gyerekkorában. Több mint egy évtized után akkor tette be a lábát először a Prince birtokra, amikor meghalt a nagybátyja, és az elkövetkező öt évét úgy élte le, hogy közben úgy tett, mintha az nem is létezett volna. De most…  
  
– Pers, nézd! – kiáltott fel Harry, miközben a halványzöld, bugyborékoló főzetre mutatott. – Azt hiszem, készen van! – Boldogan elmosolyodott, miközben fekete haja még ziláltabbnak látszott a gőzöktől, mint általában, és zöld szeme szikrákat szórt.  _Semmi értelme a múlton rágódni_  – döntötte el Perselus, fellelkesülve Harry boldog arckifejezésétől.  
  
– Valóban készen van – igazolta Perselus, óvatosan megkavarva a bájitalt, mielőtt fiolába töltötte és felcímkézte, majd egy szekrénybe tette, ahol döntése szerint Harry valamennyi bájitalát tartani fogja. – Szép munka, Harry. Úgy tűnik, rájöttél a nyitjára – kommentálta a bájitalmester, és Harry arca felragyogott a dicséret hallatán.  
  
– Úgy gondolod? – kérdezte csészealj nagyságúra nyílt szemmel. Keze szórakozottan dörgölte a köldöke melletti pontot, ahol a jegyének csúcsa helyezkedett el.  
  
– Igen, úgy. Már csak gyakorlásra van szükséged, de a tehetséged már megnyilvánult – tette hozzá, Harry mozdulatait figyelve. – Fáj a jegyed, Harry? – kérdezte a bájitalmester aggódva.  
  
– Nem – válaszolt Harry, aki csak most vette észre, hogy mit csinált. – Néhány másodperce éreztem ugyan felmelegedni, de azon kívül…  
  
– Vessünk rá egy pillantást – javasolta Perselus, igyekezve nem olyan nyugtalannak hangozni, mint amilyennek érezte magát. Keresnie kell egy könyvet a szimbólumokról, méghozzá gyorsan. Utálta annak elképzelését, hogy vakon sétáljon bele mindebbe. Harry beleegyezett, és lassan felhúzta az ingét.  
  
– Hát ez meg mi? Nézd! – kiáltotta a zöld szemű fiúcska izgatottan. Ott, a jegy jobb oldalán egy apró rúnajel látszott a körön belül.  
  
– Látom – közölte vigyorogva Perselus, amikor lefordította a rúnajelet.  
  
– Mit? Mi az, Pers?  
  
– A mágiád, úgy tűnik, pont annyira elismerte az erőfeszítéseidet, amennyire én; ez a szimbólum azt jelzi, hogy gyakornok lettél bájitaltanból – közölte a fekete szemű varázsló egy önelégült vigyor keretében. – A keresztapád szívinfarktust kapna, ha megtudná, hogy az első tanoncságodat bájitaltanból sikerült megszerezned.  
  
– Tanoncság? – kérdezte Harry elkerekedett szemmel, az apró jelre bámulva, ami hozzátette magát a szimbólumához. – Akkor most már bájital gyakornok vagyok? – Miközben beszélt, komolytalanul szökdécselt.  
  
– Igen, és ahogy mondtam, gyakorolnod kell, hogy tovább fejlődj; végül is ez most már egészen hivatalos – biztosította a gyereket mosolyogva Perselus, majd beleborzolt Harry hajába, figyelmen kívül hagyva a fiútól érkező elégedetlen  _„A hajamat ne!”_  morgást. – És ha már a gyakorlásról beszélünk – tette hozzá eltökélten Perselus, ez az utóbbi fejlemény csak még jobban megerősítette a döntését –, néhány napra el kell mennem, hogy elintézzek egy… mondjuk úgy, hogy egy jobb környezetet a jövendő képzésed érdekében. Bízom benne, hogy tovább folytatod a tanulást, amíg távol leszek. Minden este ellenőrizni fogom a haladásodat – tette hozzá színlelt komolysággal.  
  
– Egy jobb környezet? – kérdezősködött Harry kíváncsian. – Hol?  
  
– Az maradjon meglepetés, Harry – jegyezte meg Perselus ugyanolyan tettetett fölényes hangon. – Hamarosan meglátod.  
  
– És tetszeni fog? – érdeklődött a gyerek pajkos mosollyal.  
  
– Imádni fogod, te szemtelen poronty! – kiáltott fel a bájitalmester szeretően, majd még jobban beleborzolt Harry hajába, amivel újabb rosszkedvű panaszkodást csalt ki a fiúból. Másnap reggel Perselus, szavához hűen, korán távozott, hogy felkeresse az ügyvédeit, aztán még alaposabban felmérje a birtokát, és megbizonyosodjon, hogy az készen áll majd Harry fogadására. Némi megfontolás után még egy kis átalakítást is elvégzett az ősei gyűjtő szenvedélyének köszönhetően kétségkívül kiterjedt könyvtáron, hogy az nagymértékben hasonlítson a néhány nappal ezelőtt elméjében felállított ismerős helyiségre. Harrynek tetszeni fog, abban biztos volt.  
  
A házimanók el voltak ragadtatva a közelgő érkezésétől, és maga Perselus is érezte, hogy ideje lezárni a múltat, amit a Fonó sor elhagyása kiváltott benne. A Fonó sori házban nőtt fel, és az ott szerzett emlékek többsége fájdalmas volt. A Prince birtok ugyanakkor, még ha magában hordozta az anyai rokonság elutasításának fájdalmát, új kezdetet kínált, egy esélyt, hogy új emlékeket gyártson magának és a fiúnak, akit úgy megszeretett, mintha a saját fia lenne. Talán ez a fordulat mindenből a legjobbat hozza majd ki. Harry és az ő számára egyaránt.  _Már csak annyi maradt hátra_  – gondolta végig a bájitalmester, amikor a második nap este visszatért a Fonó sorra –,  _hogy elmondjam a fiúnak._  
  
– Harry? – szólt Perselus a harmadik reggel arra készülve, hogy elmeséli neki, megtalálta a gyakorlásra alkalmas helyet.  
  
– Igen, Pers? – kérdezte a fiú a palacsintái fölött.  
  
– Emlékszel, hogy néhány napja megemlítettem, keresek egy helyet, hogy legyen hol gyakorolnod? – érdeklődött a férfi mosolyogva.  
  
– Igen? – nézett rá várakozóan a gyerek, és a palacsintái szinte máris feledésbe merültek.  
  
– Megtaláltam.  
  
– Megtaláltad?  
  
– Bizony. És azon tűnődöm, valójában azt tervezem, hogy végleg odaköltözöm – közölte mosolyogva Perselus. – Természetesen, ha te is beleegyezel.  
  
– Ha én beleegyezek? – kérdezte a fiú zavartan. – Pers, ez a te házad – mondta Harry komolyan.  
  
– A te házad is, Harry; több időt töltesz itt, mint a Potter kúrián. Emellett pedig nekem számít a véleményed – jelentette ki Perselus az igazságnak megfelelően. Erre fel olyan erős ölelésben részesült, hogy csaknem kirepült a székéből.  
  
– Szeretlek, apu – suttogta Harry feszült hangon, amitől Pers szíve gyorsabban kezdett el verni. Minden alkalommal jobban érezte magát, amikor meghallotta ezt a tiszteletbeli titulust.  
  
– Én is szeretlek téged, fiam; ezért kérdezlek. – Perselus eltűnődött, mennyire helyesnek érezte, hogy így szólítsa a gyermeket.  
  
– Tehát, hol ez a hely? – kezdett kérdezősködni Harry rövid szünet után.  
  
– Roxforttól jó néhány mérföldnyire, északra, a Felföld közelében. Már meséltem róla; az az anyám ősi otthona – válaszolta Perselus.  
  
– És vissza akarsz menni oda? – kíváncsiskodott Harry halkan, igazolva, mennyivel érettebb a koránál. Perselus lágy mosollyal fogadta a gyerek aggodalmát.  
  
– Szerintem jót fog tenni nekem. És segíteni fog a képzésedben – biztosította a bájitalmester a fiút.  
  
– Akkor mikor láthatom?  
  
– Lelkesek vagyunk, mi? – kuncogott fel Perselus, a Harry zöld szemében feltűnő szikrák láttán. – Úgy gondoltam, hogy reggeli után odahoppanálhatunk.  
  
– Akkor meg mire várunk? – kérdezte Harry, és máris indult az úti talárjáért. Perselus ismét kuncogott, majd elkapta Harryt a grabancánál fogva.  
  
– Azt mondtam, hogy reggeli  _után_ , Harry – mutatott rá a még mindig érintetlen palacsintákra. Harry kiújult szenvedéllyel esett neki a reggelijének, és néhány percen belül mohón befalta azokat.  
  
– Most már mehetünk? – akarta tudni, miután az utolsó palacsintát leöblítette egy pohár tejjel.  
  
– Miután sikerült nem belefulladnod a reggelidbe, úgy vélem, elindulhatunk. – Harry sietősen kirohant a helyiségből, majd gyorsabban visszatért, mint ahogy azt Perselus valaha is lehetségesnek gondolta. Harry néhány másodpercen belül megragadta a férfi kezét, és valamiféle erdőbe hoppanáltak. Az első, amit Harry észlelt, hogy nagyon hideg van; határozottan hűvösebb, mint amihez nyáron szokott, még a Potter kúria környékén is, ami szintén odafent volt északon. A fiú körülnézett, de a baloldalon csak fákat látott, míg jobbra elnézve egy magánút féleséget talált.  
  
– Pers, én nem látom…  
  
– Fordulj meg, Harry – javasolta Perselus vidáman. Harry tette, amit a férfi tanácsolt, majd a földbe gyökerezett a lába, miközben megpróbálta felfogni, mit is lát. Bagolyszerűen pislogott párat.  
  
– Öhm, Pers? – A gyerek zöld szeme tágra nyílt az ámulattól, és noha a bájitalmesterhez beszélt, tekintete továbbra a távolban látszó épületre szegeződött. – Ez az a hely, ahol mostantól fogva lakunk? – A fiú hangja cincogásnak hatott, amitől Perselus majdnem felkacagott, és első ízben érzett melegséget amiatt, hogy a birtokában van ez a ház, melyet nyíltan tarthatott az  _otthonuknak._  
  
– Igen – válaszolt szűkszavúan, visszatartva a nevetését.  
  
– Pers?  
  
– Igen, Harry?  
  
– Az otthonod.  
  
– Mi van vele?  
  
– Ez egy kastély – jelentette ki Harry, és végül a jókedvű, fekete szemű férfira nézett.  
  
– Lehet, hogy te még nem vetted észre, de már igen. És igazából úgy hívják, hogy Silbreith – ismerte be Perselus, minden okklumencia képességét igénybe véve, hogy nehogy elmosolyogja magát.  
  
– Ó! – mondta Harry, és visszafordult, hogy ismét megbámulja a távolban nyugvó épületet, ami ezek szerint Silbreith volt. Ott, a sűrű fenyőerdő fái fölött, látszólag egy hegy tetején állt a kastély, amiről Perselus azt állította, hogy az ősei otthona. Persze nem volt olyan nagy, mint a Roxfort – Harry nem igazán tudta elhinni, hogy létezik olyan kastély, amit a Roxfort pompájához lehetne mérni –, de a maga nemében igazán lélegzetelállító volt. Harry látta a tornyokat onnan, ahol állt, és kettő, nem,  _három_  tornyot számolt meg, amelyek a kastély fő épületéből magasodtak.  
  
– Menjünk? – kérdezte Perselus mosolyogva, és kézen fogva a szinte sokkot kapott Harryt, a kastély felé vezette őt.  
  
– Biztos vagy benne, hogy itt maradhatunk? – suttogta a fiú, mintha attól félne, hogy meghallják őket. Perselus ezúttal nem tudta megfékezni a nevetését, ritka, visszafogatlan kacagást eresztett meg, ami a zöld szemű fiúval együtt töltött idővel arányosan, mind gyakoribb jelenséggé vált.  
  
– Tekintetbe véve, hogy az enyém a hely, igen, biztos vagyok benne – jelentette ki könnyedén Perselus.  
  
– Tyűha! – Harry nem talált jobb szót, amivel kifejezhette volna magát, újabb nevetést kicsalva ezzel a bájitalmesterből.  
  
– Szeretnél hallani egy kicsit a hely történetéről? – kérdezte Perselus, tudván, hogy Harry hamarosan úgy is rákérdezne.  
  
– Persze – egyezett bele készségesen a fiú.  
  
– Nos, eredeti formájában a harmadik kobold felkelés ideje alatt épült, amikor a csaták az egész országra kiterjedtek – magyarázta a férfi. – Az évek során a birtok mind jobban terjeszkedett, magába foglalva az azt körülvevő erdőket, majd körbevették egy külső fallal és feltérképezhetetlenné tették. Nekem, mint a birtok tulajdonosának, és az utolsó életben lévő Prince örökösnek, megvan rá a képességem, hogy az úgymond falakon belülre hoppanáljak. Akárhogyan is, az elmúlt századok során szobákat, galériákat és emeleteket építettek hozzá, míg a kastély felvette a mai formáját – összegezte Perselus.  
  
– Sok családnak van kastélya, mint ősi birtok? – kíváncsiskodott Harry, ismét a kastély felé pillantva.  
  
– Európában eleinte volt néhány – mondta Perselus. – De örökösök híján, vagy egész családok kihalása lévén sok vált elhagyottá; egy mágikus védelemmel ellátott tulajdonnal rendelkezni a középkorban egyet jelentett a harcokban való részvétellel, azzal, hogy seregeket kelljen csatákba vezetni – fejtette ki a bájitalmester. – A családok, akiknek ősi otthonai csak kúriák, mind az újabb nemzedékből valóak, ahogy az érvényes az aranyvérű családok esetében is.  
  
– Tehát a Prince család ősibb, mint a Potter vérvonal? – kérdezte Harry mosolyogva.  
  
– Nos, igen – igazolta Perselus, szintén elmosolyodva. – Nem mindig a Prince nevet viseltük – végtére is, most éppen Pitonnak hívják –, de az eredeti vérvonal még a Potterek előtt emelkedett hatalomra.  
  
– Az nagyszerű! – kiáltott fel Harry.  
  
– Egyet kell értsek veled – jegyezte meg Perselus kuncogva. Csendben sétáltak tovább, mivel úgy tűnt, hogy Harry azon töri a fejét, amit Perselus elmondott neki. – Ki vele, Harry!  
  
– Csak tűnődtem, hogy… – A fiú hangja elcsuklott. – Mi történik azokkal a kastélyokkal, amelyek örökösös nélkül maradnak?  
  
– Jó kérdés, Harry – ismerte el Perselus. – Tudod, a család mágikus lenyomata még mindig jelen van a kastélyon, így azt nem lehet csak úgy megvásárolni. Ennek eredményeképpen azok mind üresen fognak állni, míg egy varázsló vagy egy boszorkány meg nem töri a rajtuk lévő védelmet. Azok mind nagyon erős vérmágiából származnak, így könnyebb mondani, mint megtenni.  
  
– De azután a kastélyt meg lehet venni? – kérdezősködött tovább Harry.  
  
– Nem lenne olcsó, de igen – erősítette meg Perselus, elgondolkozva a kisfiú kérdésén. Meg tudta állapítani, hogy a gyerek erősen töri valamin a fejét. – Ami azt illeti, nem messze innen van egy több mint egy évszázada üresen álló kastély. – A fiú felcsillanó szemmel nézte őt, mielőtt egyet biccentett volna. – Valami zavar téged, Harry? – kérdezte a bájitalmester, amikor a kastély főkapuja már csak néhány lépésnyire volt.  
  
– Csak egy gondolat – ismerte be Harry, olyan pillantást vetve Perselusra, ami úgy nézett ki, mintha egy sokkal idősebb archoz tartozna, és ami bepillantást engedett a férfiba, amivé egy nap Harry válni fog. – Csak egy kósza gondolat még, de ha valami biztosat tudok, ígérem, te tudod meg elsőként, Pers – mondta Harry, majd rántott egyet Perselus kezén, mozgásra serkentve őt. – Gyerünk, Pers! Versenyezzünk a bejárati ajtóig! – Azzal eliramodott, mielőtt a fiatal tanárnak sikerült volna beleegyeznie – vagy ami azt illeti, esetleg tiltakoznia. Még mindig futva léptek be az előcsarnokba. Harry egész úton nevetett, és Perselus is jót mosolygott a fiú bohóckodásán.  
  
– Honnan veszed ezt a rengeteg energiát? – kérdezte Perselus színlelt döbbenettel.  
  
– Én nyertem, én nyertem, én nyertem, én… – Harry kántáló éneklése elhalkult, amikor szemügyre vette a környezetét. Az előszoba jóval nagyobb volt, mint amilyennek elképzelte, stílusában pedig nagyon hasonlított a Roxforthoz, a festett üvegablakokon keresztül beragyogó napfénytől a helyiség úgy tűnt, mintha megrekedt volna a középkorban.  
  
– Ezt vegyem úgy, hogy tetszik? – kérdezte vigyorogva Perselus.  
  
–  _Vegyed?_  – volt az egyetlen válasz, amit a férfi kapott.  
  
– Minnie, Alfie! – kiáltott a bájitalmester, mire hangos pukkanással két házimanó tűnt fel – egy hím és egy nőnemű, akik mindketten tiszta, fehér anyagra hímzett, címerrel díszített párnahuzatra emlékeztető ruhadarabot viseltek.  
  
– Perselus gazda itt van. Nagyon örülünk, hogy fogadhatunk téged, uram! – cincogta egy hang, amelynek tulajdonosa a Minnie névre hallgató női manó volt. Mindkét házimanó mélyen hajlongva közeledett.  
  
– Harry, ők itt Minnie és Alfie – mutatta be őket Perselus. – Minnie a kastély házimanóinak feje, és Alfie az ő férje.  
  
– Hány házimanó él itt? – kérdezte Harry zavartan, hogy vajon miért van szükség vezető házimanóra.  
  
– Tizenkettő – válaszolt Perselus. – Ez egy nagy birtok, Harry – emlékeztette a fiút a bájitalmester, aki egyetértően bólintott.  
  
– Sziasztok, Minnie, Alfie. Én Harry vagyok. Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek titeket – köszöntötte őket udvariasan a fiú, amitől a két manó elmosolyodott, majd zavartan néztek ide-oda Harry és Perselus között.  
  
– Megtiszteltetés, hogy megismerhetünk téged, Harry gazda. – Minnie mindkettejük nevében beszélt. – Bocsásd meg, amiért így néztünk, Harry gazda, de nem tudtuk, hogy Perselus gazdának van egy fia. – Perselusnak elkerekedett a szeme meglepődésében, míg Harry elpirult.  
  
– Harry nem a fiam, legalábbis nem biológiai értelemben – jelentette ki Perselus, kihangsúlyozva a  _biológiai_  részt. – De miért gondoltad, hogy a fiam? – kérdezte tűnődve a férfi, hosszúra nyúló magyarázatra számítva, tudván, hogy a házimanók általában igyekeznek a lehető legkevesebbet feltételezni.  
  
– Bocsáss meg nekünk, Perselus gazda – kért elnézést sietve Minnie, lehorgasztva a fejét. – De Harry gazda úgy néz ki, mint te, uram; van valami a szemében, és valami a varázserejében. – A manó rosszkedvűnek látszott. – De ha Minnie tévedett, akkor Minnie meg fogja…  
  
– Semmi ilyesmit nem teszel most, hogy én vagyok ennek a birtoknak a gazdája, Minnie. Megtiltom, hogy megbüntesd magad, értetted? – szakította őt félbe Perselus, feltételezve – helyesen persze –, hogy a manó ezt akarta mondani.  
  
– Köszönöm, uram; a gazda nagyon kedves úr – hajlongott a manó, hálakönnyekkel a szemében.  
  
– Emellett, Minnie, bizonyos mértékig igazad volt; Harryvel pontosan úgy kell bánni, mintha a fiam lenne, amíg e falak között tartózkodik. Add ezt tovább a többi manónak is. – Mindkét manó azonnal bólintott.  
  
– Köszönöm! – kiáltotta Harry, Perselus köré fonva a karjait. – Apu – tette hozzá suttogva. Perselus elmosolyodott, és utasította a házimanókat, hogy mutassák meg Harrynek az összes elérhető hálószobát, hogy kiválaszthassa azt, amelyik a legjobban tetszik neki, mialatt ő visszavonult abba a hálószobába, ami a Prince család, immár Piton, fejének volt kijelölve, hogy gondolkozzon.  
  
A házimanója szavai még mindig ott csengtek a fülében.  _Valami Harry varázserejében_  – mondta a manó, és nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy hallotta ezeket a szavakat. Merlin nem valami hasonlót mondott? Perselus tudta, hogy a mágikus örökbefogadás szóba sem jöhetett, mivel előbb Potteréknak ki kellene tagadniuk Harryt, és az felettébb valószínűtlen, hogy meg fog történni. De mindig létezett más lehetőség, amit figyelembe kellett venni, és Harry valóban mutatott hajlamot arra vonatkozóan, hogy vonzódik az ősi mágiához… Ez olyasmi, aminek utána kell néznie, és mi lehetne erre jobb idő, mint a most?


	10. A vártorony gazdái

**10\. fejezet**  
A vártorony gazdái  
  
 _Perselus tudta, hogy a mágikus örökbefogadás szóba sem jöhetett, mivel előbb Potteréknak ki kellene tagadniuk Harryt, és az felettébb valószínűtlen, hogy meg fog történni. De mindig létezett más lehetőség, amit figyelembe kellett venni, és Harry valóban mutatott hajlamot arra vonatkozóan, hogy vonzódik az ősi mágiához… Ez olyasmi, aminek utána kell néznie, és mi lehetne erre jobb idő, mint a most?_  
  
Harry bejárta új otthonának szintjeit – és ez valóban otthon volt, mivel tovább már nem tagadhatta, hol lelte meg szíve a menedékét –, és áhítatosan nézett körbe. Persnek folyton sikerült meglepnie őt, de a hétéves varázsló a legvadabb képzeletében sem látta előre azt, ami megtörtént; egy igazi kastély! És ráadásul egy olyan kastély, aminek vártornyai voltak, egy harcos család főhadiszállásaként szolgált, akik valamikor réges-régen koboldok és harcban álló királyságok ellen vezették csatákba a seregeiket.  
  
Több sem kellett hozzá, minthogy Harry fejében rég elfeledett idők képei kezdjenek megelevenedni, miközben ezeken a folyosókon és utakon rohangált, úgy téve, mintha egy küldetésen lévő lovag vagy hatalmas boszorkánymester lenne. Egyáltalán nem félt attól, hogy eltévedne – Minnie megmondta, mielőtt elment felügyelni az ebéd előkészületeit és a nyugati torony átépítési munkálatait, hogy csak annyit kell tennie, hogy kiált érte –, így fel-alá futkározott a lépcsőkön, és loholt végig a folyosókon. A falakon lógó festményeikből Perselus őseinek és a varázsvilág jelentős személyiségeinek hosszú sorai figyelték őt mosolyogva. Mind osztoztak azon a véleményen, hogy a kisfiú feltűnése új színt hoz majd a kastély és gazdája életébe.  
  
Harry nagyjából egy órája járkált már körbe-körbe, amikor elérkezett egy hatalmas, kétszárnyú faajtóhoz. Az ajtószárnyak egészen a mennyezetig nyúltak, és Harry képtelen volt ellenállni… – végtére is benne is  _munkálkodott_  a kíváncsiság, és Perselus nem mondta, hogy van olyan szoba a kastélyban, ahova nem szabad bemennie. És a plafonig érő ajtó annyira hihetetlenül hívogató volt… Felsóhajtott, és lágy mosollyal az ajkán elhatározta magát.  
  
– Azt mondom, jobb bocsánatot kérni valamiért, amit megtettél, mint bánni azt, hogy nem tetted meg! – motyogta maga elé, majd teljes erejével benyomta az ajtót. Eltátotta a száját a látványra; éljen soká a kíváncsisága! Az ajtó a kastély könyvtárába vezetett; és ez olyan helyiség volt, amit könnyedén felismert. Lassan körbefordult, miközben szemügyre vette a könyvtárszobát; óriásinak látszott, és a mennyezet is kétszer olyan magasan volt, mint az ajtó előtt a folyosó.  _Nos, ehhez bizonyára a kastély második emeletéhez van némi köze_  – tételezte fel magában Harry. Mivel hogy volt egy második emelet is, és az üres tér úgy lett kialakítva, hogy látni lehessen a boltíves mennyezet nagy részét, és a mindkét szinten elhelyezkedő könyvespolcok hosszú sorait. A mennyezetről lelógó csillárban sorakozó gyertyák nem voltak meggyújtva, de a fiúval szemközti falat beborító festett üvegablakokon beáradó aranyszínű ragyogás bevilágította a helyiséget; mögötte pedig két oldalról egy-egy széles lépcsősor vezetett a felső szintre.  
  
– Azta! – hápogott döbbenten, ahogy szemügyre vette a helyiséget, miután több másodpercen keresztül szinte kővé dermedten bámulta azt. Amikor végre feleszmélt a kábulatából, körbesétált a helyiségen, félig-meddig arra számítva, hogy Merlin is felbukkan a következő sarokban; végül is ez minden kétséget kizáróan az a könyvtár volt, amit Perselus elméjében látott. És ahogy a gyermek gyanakodva azon kezdett el tűnődni, hogy vajon elaludt-e és most csupán álmodik, hallotta, hogy az emeletről a nevét szólítják.  
  
– Látom, megtaláltad a könyvtárat – állapította meg kuncogva Perselus, miközben lefelé lépkedett. Harry ismét meglepődött, és nem csak azért, mert úgy hitte, hogy egyedül van a helyiségben. Perselus valahogy másképpen nézett ki; egy gyors felmérés után rájött, pontosan mi is okozta a változást. A férfi még mindig a reggel felvett fekete nadrágot viselte, de a fekete köpenye és inge már nem volt rajta. Azokat egy fehér ing és egy sötétzöld mellény váltotta fel, ami egy mosollyal párosult, kihangsúlyozva a magára szedett néhány kilót; Perselus ettől sokkal egészségesebbnek látszott, jóval inkább annak a huszonhét éves fiatalembernek, aki valójában volt. A kezében két bőrkötéses könyvet tartott, és szökdécselve haladt lefelé. Ez volt az a Perselus, akinek lennie kellett volna; aki mindig is lett volna, ha  _nincs_  Voldemort.  
  
– Semmi fekete talár? – kérdezte Harry somolyogva.  
  
– Most nem volt kedvem feketét viselni – közölte a férfi vállat vonva.  
  
– Jól tetted – jelentette ki boldogan a fiúcska, amitől Perselus mosolya még szélesebbé vált. Valóban kedvet érzett ahhoz, hogy ma valami világosabbat vegyen fel, és nála ez igazi hőstettnek számított, lévén, hogy az iskola befejezése óta csakis feketében járt. – Ez a szoba csodálatos!  
  
– Tényleg az – értett egyet kuncogva Perselus. – Kicsit átalakítottam, hogy hasonlítson az elmémben látott könyvtárhoz, és úgy vélem, az eredmény megjutalmazta az erőfeszítéseimet. – A bájitalmester elmosolyodott, és nyomatékosan bólintott Harrynek. – És eddig hogy tetszik a kastély? Választottál már magadnak szobát?  
  
– Igen. Minnie azt mondta, hogy az egy családi lakosztály, és csak néhány ajtóval van távolabb a te szobádtól – ismerte be derűs mosollyal Harry. – És imádom a kastélyt!  
  
– Az jó dolog, mert rengeteg időt fogsz itt tölteni – jegyezte meg Perselus.  
  
– Kérdezhetek valamit?  
  
– Bármit, kölyök.  
  
– Mit mondunk a családomnak? – kérdezte Harry. – Úgy értem, mi történik, ha eljönnek értem a Fonó sorra, csak hogy üresen találják azt, én pedig eltűntem onnan?  
  
– Értem, mire gondolsz – mondta Perselus elgondolkodva. – De, Harry, egészen őszintén, mikor fordult elő legutoljára, hogy a családod érted jött, hogy elvigyen a házamból? – kérdezte a fiatal tanár bánatos mosollyal. Mennyi idő telt el azóta, hogy utoljára álmodozott arról, hogy Lily a házában él Harryvel és vele?  _Nagyjából egy év, talán másfél_  – döbbent rá elképedten. Több ideje azonban nem volt ezen merengeni, mivel Harry válaszolt.  
  
– Soha? – A gyerek válaszul felvillantott mosolya ugyanolyan szomorú volt. Mikor kívánta utoljára, hogy bárcsak érte jönnének a szülei Perselus házába? Túl régóta ahhoz, hogy pontosan emlékezzen. Harry elképedt erre. Talán az ötödik születésnapja előtt. Már nem igazán számított többé; Harry eldöntötte, az, hogy inkább akar Perselusszal maradni, mint a szüleivel, az a felnövés természetes velejárója, és nem azt jelenti, hogy nem szereti a családját. Csupán az, hogy most Perselusnál lakik, egy boldogan és tudatosan meghozott választás következménye, ahelyett a döntés helyett, amit az ő érdekében hoztak meg, amíg a szülei igényt nem támasztanak a jelenlétére.  
  
– Soha – értett egyet Perselus. – És ez a kastély… Egyelőre maradjon köztünk, amíg készen nem állok megosztani, vagy amíg kimondottan rá nem kérdeznek nálad, rendben?  
  
– Oké, Pers! – válaszolt Harry bólogatva, és Perselus ismét elmosolyodott azon, mennyire megfontolt ez a gyerek. – És mik ezek a könyvek?  
  
– Rájöttem, hogy ezek a könyvek gyakorlatilag mindvégig itt voltak, és hogy biztosan van közöttük valami, amik a jelképekről szólnak – válaszolt a bájitalmester a nagyobbik, sötétbarna, bőrkötéses kötetre mutatva.  
  
– És találtál ilyen könyvet?  
  
– Igen. Úgy tűnik, ezek az emblémák egészen a nyolcadik századig használatosak voltak, mielőtt az első kobold felkelés alatt kegyvesztetté váltak, amikor az emberek kezdték úgy gondolni, bölcsebb nem felfedni mágikus képességeiket az ellenségüknek – magyarázta Perselus az asztalra téve az első könyvet, majd Harryvel együtt leült, aki már ki is nyitotta azt, és lelkesen fellapozta az első oldalt.  
  
– Én is elolvashatom a könyvet? – kérdezte Harry. – Ígérem, hogy nem szakítom el, vagy…  
  
– Lazíts, Harry – nyugtatta őt Perselus kuncogva. – A könyvet neked találtam, és még ha úgy is döntenél, hogy több ezer darabra téped, akkor sem tudnád megtenni; a könyvtár összes könyve mágikusan védett.  
  
– Ó, micsoda megkönnyebbülés, ez igazán réginek látszik! – kiáltott fel Harry. – És nehéz is… – motyogta, amikor megpróbálta felemelni az említett könyvet.  
  
– Többet kellene edzened, Harry – fedte meg őt játékosan a fiatalember.  _Bár ez nem is rossz gondolat_  – vélte.  
  
– És miről szól a másik könyv? – kérdezte Harry, figyelmen kívül hagyva a javaslatot.  
  
– Az egy kis személyes kutatás; valami, ami szöget ütött a fejembe, miközben ma Minnie-vel beszéltünk. Amint valami pontosat tudok, azonnal elmondom neked – válaszolt Perselus az előtte fekvő fekete, bőrkötéses könyvre pillantva.  
  
– Rendben – egyezett bele készségesen Harry, tudva, hogy előbb vagy utóbb úgy is meg fogja tudni. – Pers? – kérdezte rövid szünettel később.  
  
– Igen?  
  
– Eljönnél velem, hogy kicsivel még jobban felfedezzük a kastélyt? – kérdezte a fiú félénken.  
  
– Azt hittem, mostanra már láttad a legnagyobb részét… – jegyezte meg jókedvűen Perselus, mire a kisfiú elpirult.  
  
– Még mindig ott a pince, amit nem láttam, a keleti szárny és a torony, és tudtad, hogy a nyugati szárnyat épp most újítják fel? – kérdezte levegőt se véve Harry.  
  
– Tehát a kastély összes többi részét már végigjártad? – Perselus kuncogva vonta fel a szemöldökét, és felettébb kételkedett benne, hogy a gyereknek volt ideje mindent felfedezni. – Ugye tudod, hogy csak vicceltem? – Harry résnyire húzta a szemét, hogy megpróbáljon szigorúan nézni, ám próbálkozását kudarcra ítélte kicsit lebiggyedő ajka, ami feltűnt a fiúcska duzzogó arcán.  
  
– Hagyom, hogy játsszon még egy kicsit a könyvtárban, de aztán muszáj lesz velem tartania, mister! – jelentette ki remekül utánozva Molly Weasleyt, amitől Perselus nevetésben tört ki, és példáját hamarosan Harry is.  
  
– Jól van, rendben, te nyertél! – adta meg magát Perselus, kitörölve a nevetés könnyeit a szeméből. – Csak hadd nézzek kicsit körbe, hátha találok még valamit, amire szükségem van. Te is megteheted ugyanezt – mondta a bájitalmester tökéletesen feleslegesen, mivel Harry már el is indult a legközelebbi könyvespolc felé, és az alsó sorokban álló könyvek címeit bogarászta. – Ha találsz olyan témát, ami érdekel, de nem éred el a könyvet, csak szólj! Ó, még egy dolog! – szólt Perselus, mintha csak most jutott volna az eszébe. Belenyúlt a zsebébe, és kivette belőle Harry pálcáját. A kisfiú szeme komikusan nagyra tágult. – Ameddig itt vagy, nálad is lehet, de ne próbálj ki új varázslatot nélkülem, vagy anélkül, hogy tudnék róla – mondta nyomatékosan, miközben Harry kinyújtott kezébe tette a pálcát.  
  
– Megígérem, Pers! – válaszolt az izgatott fiúcska, áhítatos arccal bámulva a pálcáját. Perselus nevetve nézte, ahogy a gyerek gyakorlatilag elszökdécselt. Harrynek a mágiához való hozzáállása enyhén szólva üdítő volt. Érdekelte, hogy minden megvalósulási formájában – nos, talán a jóslástan kivételével, de akkor is – előítélet nélkül megtanulja az alapokat, hogy aztán eldöntse, akar-e róla többet tudni. Fiatal kora ellenére is megértette, hogy a mágiát teljes egészében szemlélje, és Perselust önkéntelenül is büszkeség töltötte el a tudatra, hogy ő volt az, aki értelmet nevelt a fiúba; Harry úgy fog felnőni, hogy tud önállóan gondolkozni, és ez a legjobb dolgok egyike, amit kívánhatott neki.  
  
Perselus figyelme a felső szintre irányult, és ismét megmászta a lépcsőket; nagyon érdekelte, miért gondolta Minnie úgy, hogy Harry és ő egy család. A gondolatra lágy mosoly tűnt fel az arcán.  _Imádom a mágiát!_  – gondolta magában, és erősen ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy füttyentsen egyet, miközben megindult a lentről kinézett könyvespolc irányába.  
  
Harry eközben rengeteg könyvcímet elolvasott; minden témakörben talált könyveket, amik csak eszébe jutottak, és lassan kezdett szédülni a megerőltetéstől, hogy egyet kiválasszon. Végül néhány perc körbe-körbekóborlás után Harry úgy döntött, megfogja a legnagyobb könyvet, amit talál, és onnan indul. Egy puha, barna színű, bőrkötéses kötetre esett a választása, amelynek borítóját belekarcolt legendás lények díszítették, és  _A Háború művészete 2. Kötet: Csatákban használt legendás lények_  címre hallgatott. Mivel korábban még sosem került a kezébe stratégiáról szóló könyv, a zöld szemű varázsló csaknem azonnal belemélyedt az olvasásba. Nem is annyira az olvasott szöveg keltette fel a figyelmét, hanem a képek: gyönyörűen megrajzolt képek a mezőn mozgó katonákról, amint csatára készülődnek, és támadásra felkészülő, felsorakozott legendás lényekről, mint a hippogriffek és a trollok. Jó tizenöt percet töltött azzal, hogy a könyv által javasolt taktikát tanulmányozza, és már épp arra készült, hogy másik témakör után néz, amikor úgy döntött, lapoz még egyet a könyvben.  
  
A szeme elkerekedett álmélkodásában. A könyv következő fejezete olyan lények tenyésztéséről szólt, amelyeket az egyik legnagyobb nyereségnek tartottak csatamezőkön. Harry még sosem hallott róluk korábban, és a szöveg is azt állította, hogy ritka lényekről van szó. Néhány másodpercre abbahagyta az olvasást, és helyette a könyvben mozgó képeket nézte. Ott, a két hátsó lábára ágaskodva egy harci unikornis látszott. A harci unikornisok – ellentétben a normális egyszarvúkkal – sötét színűek voltak, feketék vagy sötétbarnák, legalábbis a könyv ilyennek írta le őket, és fehér színű testvéreiknél jóval magasabbak. Noha az egyszarvú önmagában is káprázatos teremtmény, mégsem ez keltette fel Harry figyelmét. Nem, a gyermek tekintetét a következő fogta meg: az unikornisnak azon az oldalán, ami látható volt, a hátsó láb a jobb felső részén egy lágy ezüstös ragyogás látszott. Egy szimbólum ezüstös csillanása.  
  
– Pers! – kiáltott fel Harry, miközben felkapta a könyvet, és rohanni kezdett felfelé a lépcsőn, olyan gyorsan szedve a lépcsőfokokat, amilyen gyorsan csak a lába bírta. Másodpercek alatt felért a második szintre, ahol szemtől szembe találta magát egy riadt Perselus Pitonnal, aki a kezében tartotta a pálcáját, és szemével halálfalók után kutatott.  
  
– Mi történt, Harry? – kérdezte Perselus, amikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy nem állnak támadás alatt. – Jól vagy? – Letérdelt a gyerek elé, hogy alaposabban szemügyre vegye őt, és meggyőződjön arról, hogy sértetlen.  
  
– Jól vagyok, Pers! – nyugtatta meg Harry a mostanra összezavarodott professzort.  
  
– Akkor miért kiabáltál? – kérdezte, és persze közben rádöbbent, hogy Harry egyáltalán nem látszik rémültnek.  
  
– Nézd! – mutatott a nyitott könyvre. Perselus félig szórakozott, félig ingerült pillantással mérte végig a fiút.  
  
– Egy könyv miatt ijesztettél félig halálra? – kérdezte mosolyogva, ám a következő pillanatban pontosan ugyanúgy elkerekedett a szeme, mint Harrynek, amikor néhány pillanattal korábban észrevette a jelképet.  
  
– Látod? – kérdezte Harry izgatottan. – Szerinted mi ez?  
  
– Azt mondanám, hogy egy szimbólum… – mormogta Perselus, miközben a pillantása már a szövegre szegeződött, hogy magyarázatot próbáljon keresni. És pár másodperccel később meg is találta, bár a meglepődésén nem segíthetett. – Ezt hallgasd meg! – Harry bólintott, és megvárta, amíg Perselus megköszörüli a torkát.  
  
–  _A harci unikornisok, amellett, hogy a legmegbízhatóbbak a csatákhoz használt lófélék között, látszólag rendelkeznek a képességgel, hogy közeli kapcsolatot alakítsanak ki a lovasukkal, létrehozzanak egy barátsághoz hasonló köteléket. Olyan esetekben, ahol a varázsló vagy boszorkány szimbólumra tett szert, elég gyakran előfordult, hogy az egyszarvún is feltűnt annak a bizonyos jelképnek a másolata, ami kettőjük között létrejött köteléket szimbolizálta. Mire ez a könyv megíródott, már senki sem tudta megmondani, mindez hogyan is volt lehetséges, de nagy általánosságban úgy vélték, hogy a folyamat valamiféle szertartás eredménye volt._  – Perselus abbahagyta az olvasást, és felvont szemöldökkel Harryre nézett.  
  
– Szuper! – jelentette ki Harry. – Gondolod, hogy van itt valamerre egy könyv a harci unikornisokról? – kérdezte Harry egyenesen Perselus szemébe nézve.  
  
– Elképzelhető – biccentett Perselus. – Számíts rá, hogy ugyanilyen régi, mint ez – jegyezte meg, miközben szkeptikusan végigmérte azt a kötetet, amit Harry hozott ide neki. – Tudod mit? Miért nem megyünk körülnézni a pincében, és kérjük meg Minnie-t, hogy jelöljön ki egy házimanót, aki majd megkeresi az összes harci unikornisokról szóló könyvet? – vetette fel a fiatal tanár. – Nekünk egy örökkévalóságba telne, ha magunk próbálnánk megtalálni, és nem tudok magamhoz hívni egy könyvet anélkül, hogy tudnám a címét.  
  
– Nem tudsz csak úgy magadhoz hívni mindent, ami alapjában összefügg vele? – kérdezte Harry némi megfontolás után. Perselus elmosolyodott a kérdésen; valamit határozottan jól csinál a fiú nevelésével kapcsolatban.  
  
– Megtehetném, de ez a könyvtár zsúfolásig van olyan könyvekkel, amelyek ezer vagy talán még több évvel korábban íródtak. Még néhány tekercset is találtam ott hátul – magyarázta a férfi. – Tudomásom szerint a harci unikornisokat a tizenötödik század elejéig használták a csatákban; el tudod képzelni, hány és hány könyv lehet ebben a könyvtárban, ami említést tesz róluk?  
  
– Sok? – kérdezte a kisfiú vigyorogva  
  
– Sok – helyeselt Perselus kuncogva. – Sokkal jobb megkérni valakit, aki már tudja, hogy mi hol van itt. – Harry rábólintott, Perselus pedig magához szólította Minnie-t, aki azonnal odahívott egy idősebb, Watt nevű házimanót. Elmagyarázták neki, hogy mit keresnek, és arra kérték, hogy bármilyen harci unikornisokról szóló könyvet talál, azt küldje Harry szobájába, míg azokat a könyveket, amiket Perselus magának gyűjtött össze, az kerüljön az ő lakosztályába. Miután mindkét manónak megköszönték a segítséget, a két varázsló élénk beszélgetésbe merülve elhagyta a könyvtárat.  
  
– A harci unikornisok szuperek! – kiáltott fel a zöld szemű gyerek, miközben a folyosón lefelé haladtak. – Hogyhogy még sosem hallottam eddig róluk?  
  
– Hát, mivel már nem használják őket a csaták során, nem is tenyésztik őket Angliában. – Egy ideig tűnődött még, aztán hozzátette: – Igazából egész Európában nem tenyésztik már őket; úgy hiszem, Közép-Európában él még néhány vad harci unikornis, de az egyetlen hely, amiről hallottam, hogy még a mai napig tenyésztik őket, az az Arab-félsziget. Hallottam néhány pletykát Marokkóról is, de akár igazak ezek, akár nem, nem exportálják őket. – Harry hüledezve hallgatta a férfit.  
  
– Úgy szeretnék látni egyet… – jegyezte meg a gyermek álmodozó hangon. – És úgy szeretnék egy nap utazni. Tudod, még sosem jártam Anglián kívül – tette hozzá vágyakozón. Perselus megtorpant, és tágra nyílt szemmel meredt a fiúra. Emlékezete visszaidézte azt az időt, amikor Harrynél nem sokkal volt idősebb, az első, roxforti tanévét követő nyarat.  
  
 _Egy fekete hajú fiú és egy ragyogó, zöld szemű vörös hajú lány ült egymás mellett a tónál, és izgatottan beszélgettek.  
  
– Miután befejezem az iskolát, a Minisztériumban szeretnék dolgozni – mondta a lány. – Tudom, hogy még túl korai, de olyan sokat hallottam a Bűbáj részlegükről!  
  
– És az egész iskola tisztában van vele, hogy mennyire imádod a bűbájtant! – tette hozzá a fiú mosolyogva.  
  
– És te mit szeretnél csinálni az iskola után, Perselus? Auror, vagy valami hasonló leszel? – kérdezte a lány.  
  
– Nem tudom, Lils – válaszolt a fiú, miközben szórakozottan nézett a tóra. – Egy nap szeretnék utazni. Tudod, még sosem hagytam el az országot._  
  
– Pers? – Harry aggódva nézte a bájitalmestert. – Pers, jól vagy?  
  
– Igen… – A fiatalember elmélázott, aztán mosolyogva Harryre tekintett. – Igen, jól vagyok, kölyök. Csak emlékeztettél egy fiúra, aki ugyanezekről álmodott, amikor hasonló korú volt, mint te. – Harry meglepődve nézett fel rá.  
  
– Kire?  
  
– Rám – válaszolt Perselus, és elkomolyodva Harry szemébe nézett. – Ígérem neked, hogy fogsz utazni. Esküszöm, hogy elviszlek világot látni – mondta ünnepélyesen, jól ismerve a terhet, amit Harrynek a jövőben cipelnie kell; gondoskodni fog róla, hogy a fiú a legteljesebb életet élje. Harry csak kifejezéstelen arccal bámult rá, mielőtt az életet is kiszorító erővel megölelte őt.  
  
– Kösz, apu – felelte a gyermek a könnyeivel küzdve.  
  
– Ne is említsd, Harry – legyintett Perselus, megérezve az immár ismerős melegséget a mellkasában. – Mostanában borzasztó sokat köszöngetsz nekem.  
  
– Okkal – jelentette ki Harry, újfent kuncogásra késztetve a férfit.  
  
– Ami pedig a harci unikornisokat illet, nos, azt nem ígérhetem meg, hogy mutatok neked egyet, de megtaníthatlak lovagolni. – Harry felkapta a fejét, és elképedve nézett Perselusra.  
  
– Te tudsz lovagolni?  
  
– Az anyám tanított meg rá még mielőtt meghalt, és a családja úgy gondolta, hogy én nemkívánatos személy vagyok ott – közölte a férfi lágy mosollyal. – Tudod, hogy a kastélynak vannak istállói, igaz? – kérdezte a fiút, akinek a szeme aznap már sokadik alkalommal kerekedett el.  
  
– Lovakkal? – kérdezte, mire a férfi felkacagott.  
  
– Harry, az istállókban szokás lovakat tartani.  
  
– Hát, a Potter kúriának is vannak istállói, de az apám azt mondta, hogy utoljára az ő nagyapja tartott benne lovakat – vágott vissza Harry, és Perselus észrevette, hogy a fiú Jamest nem „apunak”, hanem a sokkal formálisabb „apámnak” szólította. A szíve kicsit megugrott erre a célzásra, de próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni.  
  
– Micsoda helypocsékolás – jelentette ki mosolyogva. – Nos, a  _mi_  istállónkban vannak lovak, és természetesen a rendelkezésedre állnak. Bármikor elkezdhetjük a lovagló órákat, amikor csak akarod. – Kijelentésére szikrák gyúltak a fiú szemében. – És jobb, ha megnézem, hogy kijavították-e már a kviddicspályát… – A mondatot nyitva hagyva ismét elindult, és csak a szeme sarkából pislantott Harryre.  
  
– Neked van kviddicspályád? – kérdezte a gyerek izgatottan.  
  
– A Potter kúriában is van egy – emlékeztette őt somolyogva a férfi.  
  
– Igen, de én még sosem használtam – magyarázta Harry. – Apám és Sirius idén júliusban megtanították Adriant, hogyan kell repülni, de engem meg sem kérdeztek, hogy én is meg akarok-e tanulni. – Elpirult, és a lábát kezdte el nézegetni, miközben Perselus egy halk káromkodást eresztett meg.  
  
– Szeretnél megtanulni, Harry? – kérdezte előre tudva a választ.  
  
– Persze – válaszolt a fiú, és próbált nem izgatottnak látszani.  
  
– Akkor majd azt is megtanítom neked – jelentette ki Perselus, és a most mosolygó Harry felé fordult. – Ideje nekem is ismét elkezdeni élvezni a kviddicset.  
  
– Komolyan mondod?  
  
– Nem vagyok mindig komoly? – tette fel Perselus a költői kérdést, fölényes tónust színlelve. Harry felnevetett, mire a fekete szemű férfi gratulált magának, amiért jobb kedvre derítette a gyereket. Ismét a várról kezdtek el beszélgetni, arról, hogy mennyi különféle újjáépítési folyamat zajlik. Perselus elmagyarázta, hogy átépíti a nyugati tornyot, ami az építmény legmagasabb tornya, hogy utána asztronómia leckékre használhassák, és így tovább. Egész gyorsan leértek a pincébe, és Perselus mutatni kezdte az utat, ahol emlékezete szerint a bájitallabor állt. Mosolya szélesebbé vált a látványra, és Harry „Tyűha!” felkiáltására.  
  
A laboratórium sokkal nagyobb volt, mint amire számított; nem egészen olyan nagy, mint a roxforti, de ebbe nem is kellett húsz diáknak és az üstjeiknek elférni. Gyorsan körülnéztek, Perselus pedig képzeletbeli listát készített azokról a hozzávalókról, amiket szükséges megvenni, hogy feltölthessék a még üresen álló alapanyagtároló-szekrényt. Miután alaposan megvizsgálták a helyiséget, elindultak, hogy felfedezzék a pince többi részét is. Találtak egy páncélos lovag öltözetet – Harry igaz örömére – és egy hatalmas, üres termet, amit valószínűleg gyakorlás céljára alakítottak ki. Pontosan az, amire szükségünk van – gondolta Perselus. A várkastély nyilvánvalóan fel volt szerelve saját börtöncellákkal, és Harry képzelete ismét elszáguldott a csaták és a hősi tettek ideje felé. A délelőttöt azzal töltötték, hogy bejárták a kastélyt és annak környékét, amibe az is beletartozott, hogy meglátogatták az istállókat, ahol a vezető házimanó – egy félénk női manó, aki Millie-nek mutatkozott be – körülvezette őket, és megnevezte a pillanatnyilag itt tartózkodó nyolc lovat.  
  
Már kora délutánra járt, mire a két varázslónak eszébe jutott, hogy enniük kellene. Minnie úgy döntött, miután gyanakodva szemrevételezte a két varázsló vékony testalkatát, hogy dupla adaggal eteti meg őket, mint amennyit általában enni szoktak. Evés után elhatározták, hogy aznap nincs helye semmiféle edzésnek, helyette inkább egy rövid, Abszol útra tett kirándulásra szavaztak, hogy megvegyék a bájital alapanyagokat és még néhány dolgot, amire Harrynek szüksége lesz az asztronómia leckéihez.  
Perselus megpróbálta eldönteni, milyen teleszkóp illene legjobban Harryhez, miközben a fiú szórakozottan nézegetett néhány térképet, amelyek különböző csillagképeket ábrázoltak, amikor nekiment egy idős férfinak, aki látszólag ugyanolyan szórakozott volt, mint ő.  
  
– Bocsánatot kérek, uram, nem vettem észre, hogy itt áll – mondta Harry jócskán elpirulva. A férfi kedvesen rámosolygott, majd elhessegette a bocsánatkérését.  
  
– Semmi szükség a bocsánatkérésre, fiatalúr. Én sem láttam, hogy itt állsz – magyarázta. Harry ez idő alatt alaposan végigmérte a férfit. Az illető majdnem olyan öreg volt, mint amilyennek Dumbledore vagy Merlin látszott, barátságos, barna szeme és rövid, hófehér szakálla volt. Ugyanolyan fehér haját hosszan hordta, és a talárjával megegyező színű, világoszöld varázslósüveget viselt a fején. A férfi szeme felszikrázott, amikor észrevette, hogy a kisfiú szemügyre veszi őt. – Mondd csak, érdekel a csillagászat? Nagyon ritkán látni ilyen ennyi idős gyereket egy ilyen boltban.  
  
– Igazából azért vagyok itt, hogy egy teleszkópot vásároljak – állította, és ismét elpirult.  
  
– Tehát  _érdekel_  a csillagászat! – kiáltott fel a férfi, aztán nyugtalanul Harryre pillantott. A fiú nem látszott többnek hat, talán hét évesnél. – De egyedül vagy itt?  
  
– Nem uram – rázta meg a fejét mosolyogva Harry. – Pers velem van – mondta, és Perselusra mutatott, aki épp a bolt tulajdonosával beszélt egy teleszkóppal kapcsolatban. A férfi felhúzta a szemöldökét a bemutatásra, de hagyta a dolgot elsiklani.  
  
– Tehát érdekel a csillagászat – ismételte meg. – De hát hány éves vagy?  
  
– Hét, uram – jelentette ki Harry, és kíváncsi, zöld szemével az agg varázslóra nézett. Nem akart a szükségesnél több információt kiadni, noha az idős férfit megbízhatónak érezte.  
  
– Hét éves, és ez jobban érdekel, mint a kviddics! Ezt nézze meg az ember! – jegyezte meg a férfi kedélyesen.  
  
– A kviddics is érdekel. Pers azt mondja, hogy egy mérföld széles kíváncsiságom van – magyarázta a gyerek mosolyogva, megnevettetve ezzel a férfit.  
  
– Ah, a kíváncsiság! Olykor kellemetlen, de hol is lennénk nélküle? – kiáltott fel a férfi. – És sajnos manapság nagyon kevesek rendelkeznek kreatív kíváncsisággal; jó találkozni egy hasonlélekkel. – Harry halkan felnevetett a férfi szavaira. – De hol is hagytam a modorom – tűnődött fennhangon. – Nicholasnak hívnak. És téged?  
  
– Én Harry vagyok, uram – válaszolt, és megrázta az idős varázsló kinyújtott kezét.  
  
– Örvendek, hogy megismerhetlek, Harry – biccentett a férfi mosolygó szemmel.  
  
– Nicholas! – Egy női hang hallatszott odakintről. Harry elfordult, és pillantása egy idős nő tekintetével találkozott, aki a férfival megegyező korúnak látszott. – Mit keresel már megint ebben a boltban? Több csillagtérképed van, mint amire valaha szükséged lesz!  
  
– Ah! Ez a feleségem lesz – súgta cinkosan Nicholas. – Úgy hiszem, ez célzás arra, hogy induljak. Örülök, hogy találkoztunk, Harry – mondta mosolygó arccal Harrynek. – Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy még látjuk egymást. – Ezzel megfordult és elindult, maga után hagyva egy enyhén összezavarodott Harry Pottert, aki csak nézte a távozó férfit, mielőtt megrázta a vállát, és csatlakozott Perselushoz a pulthoz.  
  
– Folyton abban a boltban lebzselsz, Nicholas! – jegyezte meg az idős nő kedves mosollyal, miközben megpróbált bősz tekintettel nézni a férjére, aki mellett már oly sok évet leélt.   
  
– Drága Perenelle-em, attól tartok, már túl öreg vagyok ahhoz, hogy változtassak a megszokott bohóckodásaimon – válaszolt Nicholas kedvesen.  
  
– Ismerem ezt a nézést, Nicholas – jelentette ki a feleség, amikor észrevette férje elégedett tekintetét. – Ezúttal mit csináltál?  
  
– Úgy néz ki, nagyon érdekes ismeretséget kötöttem, drágám – válaszolt, miközben a Foltozott Üst felé sétáltak. – Egy valóban nagyon érdekes ismeretséget!  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> És akkor egy kis magyarázat. Valamelyik korábbi fejezetnél érdekes kérdést vetett fel Lunalona a szimbólumokkal kapcsolatban, még pedig azt, hogy vajon Dumbledore-nak és Voldemortnak van-e ilyen szimbólumuk, és ha nincs, akkor vajh’ miért nincs, hiszen nyilvánvaló, hogy a varázserejük megvan hozzá. Mivel a választ nem tudtam rá, megkérdeztem az íróját, és íme, a válasza:  
> „Harry az ő szimbólumát abban a pillanatban szerezte meg, amikor első ízben csapott össze Voldemorttal, és azért jelent meg rajta, mert a varázsereje sokkal ösztönösebb, mint az általában természetes. Nem azért, mert ő, kisgyerekként, erősebb volt Voldemortnál. Harry varázsereje sokkal természetesebben árad, mint a legtöbbeké, és nem is volt szüksége varázsigére sem, hogy megtegye azt. És bár mind Voldemort, mind Dumbledore határozottan elég erősek ahhoz, hogy jelképük legyen, a mágia nagyon homályos ezen a ponton. Harry a sajátját a varázsereje kirobbanó természete miatt szerezte, és Perselus csakis Harry révén jött rá, hogy léteznek ilyenek, úgy értelmezte, mint egy fokmérőt, ami képes szembeszállni a Sötét Jeggyel. Voldemort, ahogy én látom, nem igazán tanulmányozza a régi meséket, ha csak azok nem szolgálják az érdekeit (kutatott a horcruxok után, de egészen addig semmit nem tudott az ereklyékről, míg el nem fogta Ollivandert). Dumbledore Grindelwald utáni eset után valószínűleg ellene volt mindenféle egyedi megkülönböztetésnek… már ha egyáltalán tudott a jelképekről: ne felejtsük el, hogy azokat több mint egy évezrede nem használják már!


	11. Novemberi eső

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Új fejezet, amiből kiderül, milyen kötelék is fűzi egymáshoz Harryt és Perselust, min dolgozik pillanatnyilag a férfi, és kicsit bepillanthatunk abba, hogyan telnek a mindennapjaik a kastélyban.

**Novemberi eső**  
  
  
 _– Drága Perenelle-em, attól tartok, már túl öreg vagyok ahhoz, hogy változtassak a megszokott bohóckodásaimon – válaszolt Nicholas kedvesen.  
  
– Ismerem ezt a nézést, Nicholas – jelentette ki a feleség, amikor észrevette férje elégedett tekintetét. – Ezúttal mit csináltál?  
  
– Úgy néz ki, nagyon érdekes ismeretséget kötöttem, drágám – válaszolt, miközben a Foltozott Üst felé sétáltak. – Egy valóban nagyon érdekes ismeretséget!  
  
  
  
Novemberhez képest meglepően napos az idő itt, a Felföldön_ – gondolta magában Harry Potter kora reggel, miközben a gondviselője kastélyának pincéje felé szökdécselt. Bár a nap bekukucskált az ablakon keresztül, ez nem csökkentette a kinti hideget, viszont kellemes változást jelentett a vég nélküli szürkeséghez képest, ami már több mint egy hete körülvette a kastélyt. A fiatal fiú könnyedén ugrabugrált végig a várkastély folyosóin, amit az elmúlt három, most már majdnem négy hónap során otthonnak nevezett.  
  
Minden úgy történt, ahogy abban nyáron megegyeztek: Harry a hét öt munkanapjából hármat, plusz a hétvégéket Perselus házában töltötte, és senki nem tudta, hogy az a bizonyos ház már nem a Fonó sori lakhely volt. Harry is jobban szerette így; a dolgok szerinte kicsivel rosszabbra fordultak a Potter kúriában, már ha valakit érdekelt volna a tárgyban alkotott véleménye.  
  
Azzal, hogy Adriannak sokkal több és szigorúbb edzésen kellett keresztülmennie, Harry azt vette észre, hogy mind kevesebb és kevesebb időt tölt a szülei jelenlétében. Persze nem bántak vele rosszul, vagy ilyesmi, ezt le kell szögezni, és mindig kapott tőlük levelet, ha két napnál tovább kellett távol maradniuk. Ám önkéntelenül is úgy érezte, hogy mindenből kihagyják őt, amikor ott állt a családi étkezőasztalnál, és hallgatta a történeteket arról, hogy miket látott Adrian, vagy hogy Sirius és az apja ismét végrehajtott egy új, izgalmas minisztériumi küldetést, amiről ő már csak azután szerzett tudomást, miután az egésznek vége lett. Igaz,  _elvileg_  nem is lett volna szabad megbeszélniük az előtt, hogy az ügy befejeződött, de nem mulasztotta el a cinkos pillantásokat az apja és Adrian között, ami egyértelműen jelezte, hogy a testvére már amúgy is tudott mindenről.  
  
És aztán ott voltak a történetek Adrian kiképzéséről; voltaképp azok voltak a legrosszabbak. Nem arról volt szó, hogy a többiek folyton-folyvást Adrian edzéséről beszéltek, dehogy. Inkább csak az zavarta, hogy félmondatokat ejtettek róla, mintha valami titokról lenne szó, amiről Harrynek nem szabad tudnia. Ezért persze nem tudta hibáztatni Adriant, mivel az ikertestvére, aki néha észrevette Harry megbántott arckifejezését, ünnepélyesen megígérte, hogy mindenre megtanítja őt abban a pillanatban, amint elkezdik a roxforti tanulmányaikat. Ez lágy mosolyt hozott a zöld szemű varázsló arcára, és elég volt ahhoz, hogy megerősítse a döntésében, és engedje, hogy a testvére a világ összes kiképzését megkaphassa.  
  
És ha már szóba került a kiképzés – gondolta Harry egy nagyon jellegzetes vigyor kíséretében, amit attól a férfitól lopott el, akinek épp a keresésére indult –, az meglehetősen jól ment. Néhány nappal ezelőtt a varázsereje úgy ítélte meg, hogy a szimbólumához szerzett első jel mellé készen áll megkapni Sötét Varázslatokból is a „tanonc” jelzést. Harryt finoman szólva megdöbbentette, amikor Perselus lefordította neki újonnan elsajátított rúnajelét, mivel ő az élete árán sem volt képes emlékezni, hogy valaha is gyakorolt volna akár egyetlen varázslatot is, amit sötétnek jellemeztek. A bájitalmester kifejezéstelen arccal mérte végig a hirtelen pánikba eső, tiszteletbeli fiát, mielőtt kacagásban tört ki. Beletelt néhány percbe, mire eléggé kijózanodott ahhoz, hogy el tudja magyarázni Harrynek, hogy a varázserő nem tesz különbséget sötét varázslatok és sötét varázslatok kivédése között, mivel ez csak egy viszonylag modern fogalom, amit a Minisztérium arra használt, hogy elkülönítse az általuk sötétként minősített varázslatokat azoktól, amelyek használatát betiltották.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott, amikor eszébe jutott az apunak hívott férfi. Boldogan idézte fel a kastélyban eltöltött néhány örömteli pillanatát; például azt a meglepetéspartit, amit a kastélyban eltöltött első hónapos évfordulójuk alkalmából rendezett meg Perselusnak. Harry – elismerten egész trükkösen viselkedett – egészen addig a pontig elment, hogy rávette az összes házimanót, hogy maradjanak csendben, míg végül három nappal a tényleges dátum előtt összegyűjtötte az összes meglepetést, amire szüksége volt a mutatványhoz. Megkérte Minnie-t, hogy süssön egy tortát, és az összes zsebpénzét arra költötte, hogy két jegyet vásároljon – Perselusnak és magának – a Hollyheadi Hárpiák és a Tutshili Tornádók közötti kviddicsmeccsre, amit pont az egyhónapos évfordulójuk napján játszottak. Perselus teljesen lemerevedett a döbbenettől, amikor aznap belépett a nappaliba; Harry hatalmas betűkkel kiírta egy transzparensre, hogy „Otthonom a kastélyom!”, és magát – mondván, ez ugyanolyan jó gyakorlás a levitációs bűbájra, mint bármi más! – a falra lebegtette.  
  
Aztán ott volt egy másik alkalom szeptember elején, amikor Perselus elmagyarázta neki, milyen projekten dolgozott épp. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a sok beszélgetés arról, hogy ő és Harry egy család, felkeltette a férfi érdeklődését, így némi kutatásba kezdett, és rájött: a mágia sosem szűnik meglepni őt! Kiderült, hogy aznap, amikor Harry először apunak nevezte őt, a mágiájuk magától működésbe lépett és elvégzett egy szertartást, amit Perselus magyarázata szerint már csaknem egy évezrede nem használtak a gyakorlatban.  
  
E ponttól kezdve a fiú a szemét forgatva emlékezett vissza Perselus reakciójára. A bájitalmester úgy gondolta, hogy Harry mágnesként vonzódik mindenféle ősi mágiához, és nagyon teátrális arccal mondta és mondta a magáét – egészen sikeresen tartott volna igényt egy Shakespeare színdarab szerepére –, előre megjósolva, hogyan végzi majd idős varázslóként, hosszabb szakállal, mint Dumbledore-é és Merliné együttvéve, egy toronyba zárva, miközben vég nélkül könyveket és csillagászati térképeket tanulmányoz majd. Ez volt az a nap, amikor Harry felfedezte, mennyire nehéz is szembeszállni Perselus Pitonnal, hogy ha az a teljes erejét latba vetve leírja, pontosan hogyan is fog kinézni Harry százötven évesen, és még a feltételezett szakállt is részletesen lefesti.  
  
Visszatérve azonban a rituáléra; kiderült, hogy a mágiájuk reagált egymásra, és létrehozott egy, Perselus szavai szerint, speciális családi köteléket, amit úgy neveztek, hogy  _Unum Genus Vinculum._  Ez a kötelék még akkoriban volt használatban, amikor a kastélyuk eredetileg épült. Abból a célból alkalmazták, hogy egy felnőtt védelme alá helyezzenek egy gyereket, és a szóban forgó felnőtt mágikus értelemben a harmadik szülővé váljon arra az esetre, ha a gyerek családját egy háború vagy egy ostrom során megölik. Nem volt törvényes kötelék vagy ilyesmi, épp ezért nem is jelent meg a Minisztérium nyilvántartásaiban, ám a mágia apa és fiúként ismerte el őket. Ez olyan titoknak minősült, amit mindkét varázsló kincsként őrzött.  
  
És most Harry úton volt, hogy megtalálja tiszteletbeli apját, aki ismételten kihagyta a reggelit, mivel beleveszett a tanulmányaiba. Perselus jó ember lévén, na, nem mintha ezt elhitte volna magáról, egy új kutatásba kezdett, miután majdnem két héttel korábban tanúja lett egy jelenetnek a Potter kúriában.  
  
 _Csütörtök délután volt, és Harry indulásra készen állt, hogy távozzon a család házából. Épp egy könyvet olvasott, miközben arra várt, hogy Perselus megérkezzen a hop-hálózaton keresztül. A lángok zölden fellobbantak, mire a fiú a kandalló fölötti órára pillantott; Perselus mindig időben érkezett, de a találkozójukig még tíz perc volt hátra, és Harry bizton tudta, hogy aznap délután tanári értekezletet tartanak a Roxfortban. És valóban, nem Perselus lépett ki a lángok közül, hanem a rendezetlen ruházatú, fáradt kinézetű Remus Lupin.  
  
– Szia, Harry! – köszöntötte a vérfarkas a fiút, aki sietve letette a kezében tartott könyvet és felállt a székről, hogy köszöntse a férfit.  
  
– Ó, helló, Holdsáp! – üdvözölte őt Harry, miközben alaposan szemügyre vette a férfi szeme alatti sötét karikákat. Remus csupán huszonnyolc éves volt, de koránál jóval öregebbnek látszott, és a hajában már megjelentek az első ősz hajszálak. Aznap délután különösen fáradtnak tűnt, és Harry az asztronómia tanulmányai nélkül is sejthette, hogy miért: előző éjszaka telihold volt.  
  
– Itthon van James? – kérdezte a férfi, miközben a szemét dörgölve leült a kanapéra.  
  
– Nincs, a szüleim és Adrian elugrottak az Abszol útra, hogy megejtsenek egy utolsó pillanatban eszükbe jutó vásárlást; szükségük volt valamire a holnapi edzéshez, de fogalmam sincs, hogy mi az. – Remus bólintott és fáradtan felsóhajtott, amitől a kisfiúnak elszorult a szíve. Utálta azt a tortúrát, amin a férfinek minden hónapban keresztül kellett mennie; nagyszerű ember volt, és egész biztosan nem érdemelte meg ezt sok szenvedést. És amikor visszagondolt a történetre, amit arról hallott, hogyan vált belőle vérfarkas, úgy érezte, szeretné lenyomozni azt a Fenrir alakot, és tanítani neki egy jó kis leckét. Talán egy nap meg is fogja tenni!  
  
– Akkor megvárom  
  
– Szeretnéd, hogy hozzak neked inni valamit? – kérdezte a fiú aggódva.  
  
– Egy kis víz jólesne – ismerte be a vérfarkas.  
  
– A víz tényleg jólesik, de én valami erősebbre gondoltam – mosolygott rá Harry, amire Remus meglepetten felkapta a fejét. – Nem akarlak megsérteni, Holdsáp, de pocsékul nézel ki. – A férfi örömtelenül kuncogott egy sort, de bólintott.  
  
– Nem sértődtem meg. – Harry elmosolyodott, és szólította Gust, a Potter család egyik házimanóját a kettő közül, és kért tőle egy pohár Lángnyelv whiskyt meg egy tábla tejcsokoládét, amitől Remus elismerően kuncogni kezdett. – Jó látni, hogy a Potter családban valaki felfogta a csokoládé fontosságát – jelentette ki a borostyán szemű férfi.  
  
– Remus, ha egy dolgot tanultam tőled, az az, hogy minden jobb egy darab csokoládé után! – És mintha ez lett volna a jel, Gus egy pukkanó hang keretében felbukkant, és átnyújtotta a fáradt férfinak a kért dolgokat. Remus felsóhajtott és némán belekortyolt az italába, miközben Harry csendben ült, időt adva neki a pihenésre. Néhány perccel később a kandallóban ismét zölden lobbantak a lángok, melyek közül kilépett a fekete köpenyt – Perselus mindig feketét viselt a Roxfortban – viselő professzor. Pillantása azonnal Harryt kereste, mielőtt kiszúrta a kanapén ülő Remus megroskadt alakját.  
  
– Jó napot, Harry, Lupin – köszönt monoton hangon, megjátszva a szigorú bájitalmestert, amikor harmadik személy is tartózkodott velük egy helyiségben. Remus felemelkedett, hogy kezet nyújtson neki, amit Perselus tétovázás nélkül elfogadott. A férfi a három életben lévő Tekergő közül – Peter Pettigrew-t messzemenőkig halottként kezelték – egyedül Remusszal bánt tisztelettel. Harry tudott a csínyről, amit az apja és Sirius kísérelt meg elkövetni Perseluson iskoláskorukban, meglepő módon nem az áldozatnak szánt illetőtől, hanem a vérfarkastól. Remus ugyanis aggódott, hogy Perselus előítélettel kezeli majd Harryt a férfi és az apja között fennálló, hosszú életű viszálykodás miatt, és azt akarta, hogy Harry tudja, hogyan is kezdődött az egész. A fiúcska gyorsan biztosította őt, hogy az elfogultság nem téma, és bölcsen tartózkodott felfedni bármiféle ismeretet azokról az érzésekről, amiket sejtése szerint Perselus az édesanyja iránt érzett.  
  
– Neked is jó napot, Perselus! – köszöntötte Remus a tanárt egy fáradt, de udvarias mosollyal. – Felteszem, azért jöttél, hogy elvidd Harryt, igaz?  
  
– Igen – válaszolt Perselus tömören, miközben Remus visszaült a kanapéra, és sóhajtva ismét megdörzsölte a szemét, elszalasztva az aggódó pillantást, ami feltűnt a fekete ruhás férfi arcán. – Készen állsz indulni, Potter? – kérdezte ahelyett, hogy megjegyzést tett volna.  
  
– Igen, professzor – felelte Harry egy vigyorral, tovább játszva a színjátékot. A vérfarkas mindebből semmit nem vett észre. Elköszöntek a férfitól, és a hoppon át visszatértek Perselus irodájába, majd onnan a kastélyba.  
  
– Lupin borzasztóan nézett ki – jegyezte meg Perselus, amikor kiléptek a hatalmas előcsarnokba.  
  
– A telihold utáni első nap – emlékeztette őt Harry. – Hacsak nem áll elő valaki a Farkasölőfűnél sokkal tartósabb megoldással, három napon át minden hónapban így fog kinézni. Talán tovább. Perselus megtorpant a konyhába menet – értelmetlen lett volna az étkezőben enni, ahol az asztal akkora volt, hogy akár negyvennél is több ember is könnyedén leülhetett mellé –, és Harry egy eltökélt arckifejezést látott meg rajta, amikor visszafordult. – Pers… – kezdte, miközben az újonnan felgyúlt lángot figyelte az ifjú bájitalmester szemében.  
  
– Kiváló pontra világítottál rá, Harry – jelentette ki a férfi egyszerűen, majd fekete köpenye örvénylő mozdulatával távozott. Harrynek még sikerült látni őt, amikor felment az előcsarnok – beismerten kétségtelenül lélegzetelállító – kétszárnyú lépcsőjén, könnyedén kitalálva, hogy a könyvtárba igyekszik. Nem létezik olyan erő a világon, amely képes lenne versenyre kelni egy eltökélt Perselus Pitonnal – vélte Harry, majd vállat vonva folytatta az útját a konyha felé. Valami azt súgta neki, hogy aznap este a férfi dolgozószobájába kell vinnie Perselus vacsoráját.  
  
– Jó estét, Harry gazda – üdvözölte őt Minnie, amint belépett a konyhába. – Perselus gazda nem érkezett meg önnel, uram? – kérdezte a manó nyugtalanul.  
  
– Ó, dehogynem – válaszolt a fiúcska szórakozottan. – Csak előbb muszáj volt felkeresnie a könyvtárat.  
  
– Minden rendben van, uram? – kérdezte a házimanó összezavarodva.  
  
– Igen, Minnie – nyugtatta meg őt mosolyogva Harry. – De attól tartok, egy szörnyet alkottam. _  
  
És ez volt az oka, hogy Harry ismételten azon kapta magát, hogy a pince felé lépdel, emlékeztetve Perselust, hogy a túléléshez muszáj ennie. Kettőt kopogott a bájitallabor ajtaján.  
  
– Gyere be, Harry – hangzott fel a bájitalmester hangja. Harry kinyitotta az ajtót, és kedvesen Perselusra mosolygott, aki épp a szabványos Farkasölőfű főzetet készítette egy üstben. – Jó reggelt, Harry – mondta az idősebb varázsló oda se figyelve.  
  
– Neked is jó reggelt, Pers! – érkezett a fiú szórakozott köszöntése. – Borotválkoznod kell – jegyezte meg, amikor észrevette a háromnapos borostát a férfi arcán. – És reggelizni, ha már benne vagy, még mielőtt Minnie levadász téged, és erővel megtöm. – Ez a megjegyzés végre megtörni látszott a férfi koncentrálását.  
  
– Megint kihagytam a reggelit, igaz? – kérdezte, miközben szégyenlősen megdörzsölte a tarkóját.  
  
– A nap legfontosabb étkezése, ahogy arra Minnie sosem mulaszt el emlékeztetni – jelentette ki Harry nevetve. A két varázsló hatalmas szórakozására Minnie az elmúlt hónapokban magára vállalta Perselus és Harry személyes tyúkanyójának szerepét. Mondani sem kell, hogy mindketten imádták a manó minden porcikáját. – És ma elvileg ki akartunk lovagolni a kviddics pályára, megnézni, hogyan alakulnak az újjáépítési munkák – emlékeztette őt Harry. Kiderült, hogy a Prince család utolsó három nemzedéke a négyből eldöntötte, hogy a kviddics haszontalan dolog, ezért hagyták, hogy a pálya romossá váljon. Ez, és a tény, hogy majdnem három és fél mérfölddel távolabb volt a kastélytól, remek mentséget jelentett a Prince-ek számára, hogy ne foglalkozzanak a pálya állapotával. És persze ugyanolyan tökéletes kifogással bírt Harry és Perselus számára, hogy kilovagoljanak oda. Perselus valóban betartotta az ígéretét, és amikor az idő engedte, a két varázsló körbelovagolta a birtok területét. A fiú kezdte mérhetetlenül élvezni ezeket a pillanatokat, és rájött, született tehetsége van a lovagláshoz.  
  
– Gondolom, tesztelnem kell a varázslatokat, amiket feltettek oda, igaz? – kérdezte Perselus, megpróbálva felidézni, pontosan miféle bűbájokról is volt szó. Úgy alakult, hogy nem csak magáról a területről kellett gondoskodni; egy csomó különleges bűbáj és védelem létezett, amiket egy kviddics pálya igényelt ahhoz, hogy tökéletes állapotban legyen.  
  
– Aha. És boldog leszel, ha megtudod, milyen szép nap van odakint; egy árva felhő sincs a láthatáron.  
  
– Az is valami – értett egyet Perselus. Egy órával később a két varázsló már a pálya felé lovagolt, miután Perselust alaposan megszidta a bosszús házimanó az elszalasztott reggeli miatt, és Harry igazi örömére büntetésből dupla adagot szolgált fel neki.  
  
– És hány órakor keltél fel ma? – kérdezte Harry, miközben egymás mellett lovagoltak, elhaladva a birtokon levő tó egyik partja mentén.  
  
– Úgy hiszem, néhány perccel napkelte előtt – ismerte be Perselus. – Elkapott egy hirtelen jött sugallat, vagy legalábbis akkor jó ötletnek gondoltam. – A férfi bosszúsan felsóhajtott. – Minden alapvető hozzávaló megvan; mégis biztos vagyok benne, hogy van valami, amit kihagyok. Bárcsak tudnám, hogy mi az.  
  
– Ha bárki ki tudja találni, Pers, az te leszel – biztosította őt a fiú határozottan.  
  
– Köszönöm a belém vetett bizalmadat, Harry – mosolygott rá Perselus. – De valóban úgy érzem, hogy a megoldás egyenesen ott van a szemem előtt, csak épp nem látom.  
  
– Majd meglátod; négyévnyi intenzív tanulmányozásba telt kifejleszteni az eredeti Farkasölőfüvet, nem beszélve arról, vajon mennyi idő kelhetett hozzá, hogy maga a gondolat megfoganjon – jegyezte meg Harry, mire Perselus elvigyorodott.   
  
– Látom, valaki itt tanulmányozta a bájitaltant.  
  
– Én pedig azt mondom, valaki elfelejtette, hogy én magam is bájitaltanonc vagyok – állította Harry széles mosollyal.  
  
– Szemtelen poronty – mondta neki kedvesen Perselus.  
  
– Mit mondhatnék erre? – kérdezte Harry. – Biztosan jól neveltél! – kiáltott fel, gyorsabb mozgásra ösztökélve a lovát. A kuncogó Perselus hamarosan követte őt. Több mint egy tucat bűbájt helyezett el a nyergen, hogy biztosítsa, Harry nem esik le róla még akkor sem, ha egy troll próbálja őt kiütni a lóról a bunkósbotjával, de úgy tűnt, hogy a gyereknek nincs szüksége rájuk. Kacagva érték el a kviddics pályát, ahol Harry alaposan figyelt, miközben Perselus megmutatta neki, hogyan kell tesztelni a védőbűbájokat. Az igényelt varázslatok és bűbájok túlságosak előrehaladottak voltak még neki, de sosem árt tanulni az elméletet, ahogy arra Perselus emlékeztette őt. Miközben Perselus a pálya védelmét ellenőrizte, egyre többször kellett az ég felé néznie. És a folytonos égbolt felé tekintgetés emlékeztette őt arra a kegyetlen valóságra, mely szerint már késő őszre jár; ami amellett, hogy hideg és ködös szokott lenni – teljes mértékben kiszámíthatatlan is.  
  
– Egy árva felhő sincs a láthatáron, mi? – kérdezte Harrytől jókedvűen.  
  
– Amikor utoljára néztem, még nem is volt – állította ugyanolyan derűsen a kisfiú. Mindketten az időjáráshoz illően, jó melegen voltak felöltözve; Perselus meglepő, katonai stílusú felöltője Harryre is átragadt. Ám egyikük viselete sem volt vízálló, és a pajzsbűbájok sem nyújtottak teljes védelmet a fejük fölött kitörni készülő viharral szemben.  
  
– Talán bölcs lenne visszatérni – javasolta a bájitalmester, miközben sietősen végzett a védőbűbájok ellenőrzésével. Harry csak bólintott egyetértése jeléül, és a lovak felé indult. Néhány perccel később már visszafelé tartottak, de úgy tűnt, a felhők megelőzik őket.  
  
– Azt hiszem, ideje azoknak a víztaszító bűbájoknak, Pers – vetette fel Harry, amikor az első villám feltűnt a fejük fölött. Perselus előhúzta a pálcáját, majd mindketten megállították a lovaikat, hogy normálisan elvégezhesse a varázslatot. – Néha eltűnődöm, nem lenne-e jobb valami naposabb helyen élni; talán egy sivatagban? – kérdezte a fiú viccelődve, de Perselus nem reagált. Csak állt, látszólag megkövülten, miközben a szeme elkerekedett meglepődésében, és karját kinyújtva tartotta, mintha épp most kezdte volna meg a szükséges bűbáj kiszórását. – Pers? – kérdezte Harry összezavarodva. Mintha ez lett volna a jel, amire az égbolt várt, sűrű esőfüggöny zúdult rájuk, bőrig áztatva őket. Harry kezdett aggódni. Pers egyetlen izmát sem mozdította, a legkisebb reakciót sem mutatta a felhőszakadásra. Elméjében ugyanakkor kavarogtak a gondolatok.  
  
 _Sivatag_  – tűnődött Perselus, miközben gondolatai visszaszáguldottak a hozzávalók listájára, amiket a Farkasölőfű főzet javításának céljából fontolóra vett. Egy sivatag, a nagy, rendszerint műveletlen homokdűnéivel, ahol a növényvilág csupán néhány különleges faja honos. És ezen sivatagok egyikében él egy rendkívüli növény, egy ici-pici virág, egy kimondottan _ritka_  virág, ami csak nyáron virágzik, akkor, amikor a legelviselhetetlenebb a forróság. Nem volt a Farkasölőfű probléma tökéletes megoldása, ebben Perselus biztos volt. De a pokolba is, egy kezdet.  
  
– Perselus? – Harry aggódó hangja nagyon távolról furakodott be a gondolatai közé. – Perselus!  
  
– Jól vagyok, Harry. Igazából több mint jól! – A bájitalmester érezte, hogy miközben beszél, széles mosoly feszíti szét az arcát. – Csodálatosan érzem magam, és tudod mit? – kérdezte az elképedt gyerektől.  
  
– Nem? – válaszolt Harry, és úgy nézett Perselusra, mintha annak elment volna az esze.  
  
– Emlékszel, mit ígértem neked tavaly nyáron? Hogy elviszlek világot látni? – kérdezte, és észrevette, hogy zavara ellenére egy aprócska mosoly tűnik fel Harry arcán.  
  
– Emlékszem.  
  
– Úgy hiszem, be kell tartanom azt az ígéretet, nem gondolod? – kérdezte, majd elindult, hogy visszalovagoljon a kastélyba. – Gyere, Harry. Rengeteg a tennivalónk, és szükségem van a segítségedre! – szólt hátra Perselus, enyhén elfordítva a lovát, hogy a még mindig dermedten a lován ülő fiúra pillantson, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a szakadó esőt. Harry mozgásra késztette a lovát, és a kastély felé vezető egész utat végigkuncogta. Ez újraírja minden idők legjobb zsarolási anyagát! 


	12. Sivatagi homok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elérkeztünk a sokak által várt utazáshoz. Szereplőink egy titokzatos virág nyomába erednek Marokkóba, összekötve a nyaralást és a kutatást.

**12\. fejezet  
Sivatagi homok**  
  
  
 _– Úgy hiszem, be kell tartanom azt az ígéretet, nem gondolod? – kérdezte, majd elindult, hogy visszalovagoljon a kastélyba. – Gyere, Harry. Rengeteg a tennivalónk, és szükségem van a segítségedre! – szólt hátra Perselus, enyhén elfordítva a lovát, hogy a még mindig dermedten a lován ülő fiúra pillantson, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a szakadó esőt. Harry mozgásra késztette a lovát, és a kastély felé vezető egész utat végigkuncogta. Ez újraírja minden idők legjobb zsarolási anyagát!_    
  
Perselus a dolgozószobájában ült, épp a közelgő utazásuk végső simításait nézte át, és az utazás **uk**  alatt természetesen magát és Harryt értette. Elmosolyodott, amikor eszébe jutott a fiú. El se tudta hinni, hogy már majdnem egy éve annak, hogy Harry gyakorlatilag hozzá költözött, és együtt kezdtek élni az anyja családjának kastélyában. Egyszerűen ez volt élete legjobb éve, egy olyan év, amiben rengeteg olyan dolog fordult elő, amit először csinált. Felnőtt életében először ünnepelte meg a születésnapját; felnőtté válása óta szintén először tartotta meg a karácsonyt. Arra a napra nagy szeretettel emlékezett vissza.  
  
Harry természetesen a saját házukban töltötte a karácsony napját, de az ajándékbontás napján átjött, és sok nevetés és viccelődés közepette kicserélték az ajándékaikat. A kastély az alkalomhoz illően volt kidekorálva, egy hatalmas, feldíszített karácsonyfával, amit a bájitalmester csak azért vett meg, mert Harrynek sikerült lehízelegni őt a lábáról. A férfi elismerte, hogy a fa nagyszerűen nézett ki. Harry egy fényképezőgépet adott Perselusnak, azt állítva, épp ideje lenne néhány családi képet készíteni, a férfi pedig megvette a gyerek első seprűjét, egy Nimbus 1500-at, ami az akkori leggyorsabb modellnek számított. Harrynek így volt lehetősége megmutatni egy újabb tehetségét, ezúttal a repülésben. Perselus, aki lassan kezdte ismét felfedezni a játék iránti vonzódását, készségesen kijelentette, hogy Harryből tehetséges fogó lesz.  
  
És nem ez volt az egyetlen terület, ahol Harry bebizonyította a képességeit; nagyszerű haladást értek el a mágikus kiképzésében is, és most, alig nyolcévesen, Harry megkapta a harmadik tanonci szimbólumát bűbájtanból. Na, nem mintha ez meglepte volna Perselust; Lily is mindig tehetséges volt ezen a téren. Lágyan elmosolyodott a fejlődésen, amin ő maga ment keresztül: végre elérte azt a pontot az életében, ahol szeretettel tudott visszaemlékezni a Lilyvel eltöltött idejére, és megszűnt az az égető fájdalom, ami eddig ezt kísérte. Meggyógyult.  
  
Egy újabb mosoly kíséretében felállt a székről, és hagyta, hogy elméje visszakanyarodjon a tervezett utazásra és az útitársára; Harry tegnap töltötte be a nyolcadik születésnapját, ezért a Potter kúriában maradt, ahova a családja is hazatért, hogy a szokásos módon megünnepeljék az eseményt. A fiú utálta beismerni, de hiányzott neki a testvére; Perselus csupán elmosolyodott a gondolatra. Adrian közel sem volt annyira rossz, ezt el kellett ismernie, de nem tudta megérteni, hogy nem veszi senki észre, mekkora különbség van a feltételezett Fiú, Aki Túlélte és Harry között. Ha a családtagjai rászánták volna az idejüket, észrevették volna, milyen rendkívüli gyorsasággal szerzi meg a tudást a mágia bármelyik területéről, ami épp az útjába kerül.  _Az igazat megvallva_  – vallotta be magának a bájitalmester –,  _a magunk módján mi is mindent megtettünk azért, hogy eltitkoljuk az igazságot. Ügy lezárva_  – gondolta somolyogva a férfi, miközben megpillantotta magát egy tükörben.  
  
Tavaly márciusban kemény téglába vágták a fejüket Harry kiképzésével kapcsolatban; a fiú elkezdte gyakorolni azokat a varázslatokat, amiket a Roxfort második évében tanítanak, és a jóval haladóbb bűbájok rengeteg energiát kivettek a gyerekből. A megoldás végül sokkal egyszerűbb lett, mint ahogy azt Perselus eredetileg gondolta volna, és meglepő módon Minnie szolgáltatta azt, amikor már vagy századjára jegyezte meg, mennyire vékony is a fiú. Harry teste egész egyszerűen nem volt elég erős ahhoz, hogy támogassa a varázserőközpontjából kiáradó mágiát. Perselus először arra gondolt, hogy megnöveli a fiú élelmiszeradagját, és nem engedi neki addig elhagyni az asztalt, amíg az utolsó falatot is el nem fogyasztja, de az semmit nem tett volna az erejével; hosszú távon nem akarta, hogy Harry szimplán felszedjen néhány kilót. Neki arra volt szüksége, hogy erősebb legyen.  
  
A problémának azt a részét pedig az egyik őse, Sir Edwin oldotta meg, amikor belépett az északi képtárban levő egyik festményébe. Az öreg lovag egészen biztos volt abban, hogy az a módszer, amit ők használtak a gyerekek harci kiképzésében, még mindig használható. Amikor Perselus rákérdezett, hogy mégis milyen módszert használtak, Sir Edwin jóindulatúan közölte vele, hogy: „Ezek a mai fiatalemberek! Hát természetesen a kardvívó leckéket!”  
  
Egy hét kutatást követően Perselus felfedezett a pincében egy szobrot – ugyanabban a helyiségben, amiben a varázslatokat gyakorolták. Létezett egy bűbáj, amitől a lovagszobor mozogni kezdett, és tanítani – ahogy ő nevezte – „a karforgatás képzőművészetét”. Az említett képzőművészetbe az is beletartozott, hogy lengetni kellett a pallost körben a helyiségben, és Perselus gyorsan elhatározta, hogy Harry kiképzésének ebben a részében ő is aktívan részt vesz. Valahol eközben felfedezte, hogy egy olyan tanítási nap után, ami azzal végződik, hogy a diákok felrobbantják az osztálytermét, rendkívül kielégítő frusztráció levezetés, ha valamit megüt egy karddal.  
  
A rengeteg vívólecke, lovaglás és kviddicsedzés természetes velejárójaként Perselus étvágya is megnőtt, és hamarosan észre kellett vennie, hogy a teste kezd átalakulni; életében először izmot kezdett növeszteni, és határozottan egészségesebbnek látszott, mint valaha. A gond az volt, hogy tudta, ezzel a végén nem más figyelmét fogja felkelteni, mint Madam Pomfreyét, és akkor arra kényszerül majd, hogy olyan kérdésekre adjon választ, amiket jobb szeretett volna megválaszolatlanul hagyni. Kiderült, hogy a fedő és álcázó bűbájok nagyszerű befektetésnek bizonyulnak; amikor az iskolában vagy a kastélyon kívül volt, megváltoztatta a kinézetét olyanra, amilyen az iskolai év kezdetén volt. Félig-meddig biztos volt abban, hogy a diákjainak gondot okozna felismerni őt a fekete talárja és az elgyötört arcvonásai nélkül.  
  
Harry persze teljes mértékben helytelenítette ezt, és csak akkor egyezett bele, amikor Perselus beadta a derekát, hogy elleplezze a magasságot, amire a fiú mostanában tett szert. Ez, kombinálva azzal, hogy semmilyen jelét nem mutatta a tudásának a családja felé, még Dumbledore-t is megtévesztette, aki sosem gondolt rá, hogy átnézzen azon, amit elvárásai szerint látnia kellett. A bájitalmester természetesen rendkívül óvatosan bánt a bűbájaival, úgy formálta azokat, hogy beleolvadjanak a saját természetes mágikus tulajdonságaiba, ám a valóság attól még az maradt, hogy Albus egyszerűen nem figyelt.  
  
És most itt volt, mindenféle álca nélkül, és várta, hogy Harry megérkezzen, hogy elindulhassanak. A bájitalmester elégedetten elvigyorodott a gondolatra; mindig fel akarta keresni Marokkót. A váratlan szerencse úgy hozta, hogy az a virág, amit keresett, épp abban az országban volt megtalálható. Egész évben kutatott, és még néhány hétvégét is azzal töltött, hogy elugorjon Franciaországba – amit Harry jobban élvezett, mint ő, már ha az lehetséges –, hogy megtaláljon egy térképet annak a pontos helyével, amit keresett. Rá kellett szánnia az idejét, de minden, ami hiányzott, most már együtt volt.  
  
Egy gyors pillantást vetett az órára, aztán elhagyta a dolgozószobáját, és elindult a szalonba, ahol Harry tizenöt percen belül elő fog bukkanni a hopp-kandallóból. Perselus már le is foglalta a szállásukat a helyszín közelében fekvő varázsló pihenőhelyen, és úgy döntött, hogy tíz nappal korábban mennek oda; elsősorban azért, mert jobb korábban a helyszínre találni és nem az utolsó másodpercben kutatni, másodsorban pedig azért, mert azt akarta, hogy Harry lásson egy keveset Marokkóból is. A fiú rendkívül sokat segített a kutatásában, hosszú éjszakákat volt fent vele a könyvtárban, még ha ez azt is jelentette, hogy a kanapén aludt, mialatt Perselus dolgozott. A férfi arra a megállapításra jutott, hogy mindketten megérdemelik a nyaralást.  
  
Elérte a szalont, ahol a kandallóban égett a tűz, hogy fogadja Harryt. Perselus leült a sarokban álló pamlagra, és számba vette az összes dolgot, amiket magával akart vinni. Elégedetten, hogy minden megvan, ami szükséges, a lángokra fordította a figyelmét. Nem kellett sokáig várnia; a lángok hamarosan zöldre változtak, és a kandallóból egy rendkívül izgatott Harry Potter lépett ki.  
  
– Indulhatunk máris? – kérdezte, miközben megölelte Perselust, aki visszaölelte őt, és ezzel egyidejűleg levette róla az álcázó bűbájt, az elfedett négy hüvelykkel megnövelve Harry magasságát.  
  
– Téged is jó látni, Harry. És igen, köszönöm a kérdésed, remekül vagyok – jelentette ki Perselus közömbös hangon, amitől a fiú alaposan elpirult. – Ennyire izgatott vagy?  
  
– Csak egy kicsit – ismerte be szégyenlősen Harry.  
  
– És hogy válaszoljak a kérdésedre, egy órán belül indulunk zsupszkulccsal. – Harry várakozóan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Szereztél minisztériumi engedélyt? – Nem volt titok köztük, hogy Harry már évek óta szeretett volna zsupszkulccsal utazni.  
  
– Ha valaki engedélyt  _kér_  a Minisztériumtól, akkor meg kell adni a zsupszkulcsot használók neveit és az ország elhagyásának az okát – magyarázta a férfi. – Szerencsére én tudom, hogyan kell egy enyhén illegális zsupszkulcsot készíteni, ami elvisz minket az úti célunkra anélkül, hogy meg kellene magyaráznom, miért próbálok szülői beleegyezés nélkül kicsempészni egy Pottert az országból – fejtette ki a bájitalmester egy igazán elégedett vigyor keretében, amitől Harry harsogó kacagásban tört ki.  
  
– Pers, esküszöm, én nem fogok panaszkodni, amiért kicsempészel az országból – ígérte Harry, kitörölve a nevetés könnyeit a szeméből, miközben Perselus odanyújtotta neki a pálcáját. Úgy döntöttek, jobb, ha magával viszi vészhelyzet esetére, és csak arra. Az időt csevegéssel töltötték el; Harry beszámolt arról, hogy Adrian végre beismerte, hogy szüksége van szemüvegre, és az anyja meglepetésére, neki nincs – szerencsére úgy vélték, ez annak az eredménye, hogy Harry Lily szemét örökölte, ezért nem is kérdeztek többet.  
  
A Potter család – egy főt leszámítva – ismét távozott a nyár hátralévő részére. Mármint Ronald Weasley, Arthur Weasley hatodik fia, ha Perselus jól emlékezett, rövid látogatása után. Ronald és Adrian a Minisztériumban találkoztak egy nap, és gyorsan összebarátkoztak. Harry maga is elismerte, hogy élvezte a fiú társaságát, még ha Ron kicsit megszállottja is volt a Chuddley Csúzliknak. Ami veszett ügy, ebben Perselus is egyetértett, mivel a csapat a tizenkilencedik század vége óta nem foglalt el más helyet a tabellán, csak az utolsót.  
  
Az egy óra gyorsabban eltelt, mint ahogy gondolták volna, és a varázslók hamarosan azon kapták magukat, hogy egyik kezükkel a bőröndjüket szorongatják, míg a másikkal – zsupszkulcs gyanánt – egy régi palacsintasütőt.  
  
– Három, kettő, egy… – számolt vissza Perselus, és Harry egy erős húzást érzett a köldöke mögött, mintha egy láthatatlan kéz húzná őt hátrafelé; kezével szorosan megragadta a bőröndjét és a zsupszkulcsot, amikor a világ forogni kezdett körülötte. Amikor ez az érzés látszólag alábbhagyott, Harry felkészítette magát, és súlypontját hátrébb helyezte, miközben az egyik lábát előrenyújtotta – ez egy olyan trükk volt, amit Perselus tanított neki, hogy ne pofára essen a landoláskor. Abban a pillanatban, amint szilárd talajt érzett a kinyújtott lába alatt, kinyitotta a szemét, és álmélkodva körülnézett; az első dolog, amit felfogott, az a hőség volt. Perselus persze figyelmeztette őt erre, de sosem számított ekkora forróságra. Tikkasztó meleg volt, és még a belélegzett levegő is forrónak érződött. A következő, amit észrevett, maga a környezet volt; agyonrepedezett sárga-vörös földön állt, ami a távolban homokba olvadt, amikor visszanézett. És amikor előre tekintett…  
  
– Te csak várakban szállsz meg, vagy mi? – kérdezte Harry derűs hangon a bájitalmestertől. Előtte ugyanis egy Kasbah* állt, egy tökéletes állapotú marokkói fellegvár, melynek aranyszínű falai büszkén magasodtak egy gránit sziklafal tetején. Egy sekély vizű folyó választotta el őket a vártól, és a környezet a pálmafákkal és a zöld bokrokkal éles kontrasztot alkotott a talaj vörös színével.  
  
– Mit mondhatnék? – tette fel a költői kérdést Perselus. – Nevezz szentimentálisnak, de az otthonra emlékeztet.  
  
– Oké, Mr. Szentimentális – mosolyodott el Harry. –  _Most_  már mehetünk? – Perselus kuncogva emelte a levegőbe a két bőröndöt egy pálcapöccintéssel. Lassan ballagtak a sivatagi napfényben, majd átkelve a folyó fahídján folytatták az útjukat a Kasbah felé.  
  
– Mit mondasz, próbáljuk meg és vegyüljünk el kicsit a helyiek között? – kérdezte Perselus Harryre kacsintva. – Ebben a napsütésben semmi értelme megpróbálni a térkép nyomait követni. – Harry zavartan pillantott rá.  
  
– Pers, ne vedd rossz néven, de most érkeztünk Skóciából. Lefogadom, ennek az országnak minden egyes lakója barnább, mint az egész családom együttvéve. És mi ketten? Minket még otthon is sápadtnak tartanak. Mégis hogy képzeled az elvegyülést? – kérdezte jókedvűen a gyerek.  
  
– Ebben jócskán igazad van, de úgy értettem, hogy talán vásárolhatnánk egy-két helyi öltözetet, meglátogathatjuk a közeli város varázsló bazárját, fényképezhetünk, és egy ideig játszhatjuk a turistát – magyarázta a férfi.  
  
– Ó – fogta fel Harry széles mosollyal. – Azt megtehetjük.  
  
– Igen, megtehetjük – helyeselt Perselus, miközben elérték a Kasbah bejáratát. Átléptek egy meghökkentően magas kapun, amelynek faajtaja olyan módon volt megmunkálva, amit csak Marokkóban lehet látni, és egy belső kertbe értek. Az épület téglalap alakú volt, középen egy sekély, tiszta vízzel feltöltött márvány medencével, a belső falak tetejét bronz borította, és egy kristálytiszta kupola, ami ragyogott a napfényben. Odaértek a recepcióhoz, ahol egy csinos, fiatal, fekete hajú nő, hatalmas szürke szemmel, talán huszonegy-huszonkét éves, átnyújtotta a szobakulcsot egy párnak előttük.  
  
– Kellemes itt tartózkodást kívánunk a Kasbah-nkban! – A nő akcentussal beszélt, és udvariasan mosolygott. Harry szeme pajkosan megvillant, amikor észrevette, hogy a lány mosolya szélesebbé válik és eléri a szemét, miközben elismerően végigméri Perselust. – Jó reggelt, uram! – köszöntötte őt, és miközben gyors pislogásba kezdett, a hangja elmélyült. Perselus döbbenten pislantott egyet, de a sokk gyorsan elillant.  
  
– Jó reggel! – köszönt Piton, és a fiatal nő mosolya még ragyogóbb lett, miközben szempillái megrebbentek a férfi hangszínére. Harry minden tőle telhetőt elkövetett, hogy fel ne nevessen, miközben Perselus tovább beszélt. – Foglalásunk van Black névre. – Elmosolyodott a névre, amit Harry választott ki fedőnevükként, miután úgy döntöttek, hogy a Potter név még a határokon túl is könnyedén felismerhető. Azért maradtak a Black név mellett, mivel az elég gyakori volt, és remek csíny a bolhás korcs ellen, aki valószínűleg feldobná a talpát és szörnyethalna, ha valaha rájönne, hogy Perselus az ő nevét használta, hogy kilógjon az országból.  
  
– Ó, igen, látom, apa és fia. És minden aranyos fia van! – kiáltott fel a nő Harryre pillantva. – Ha szabad megjegyeznem, nagyon hasonlít önre. – A két varázsló egymásra vigyorgott. – Perselus, igaz? – kérdezte a bájitalmestert egy újabb szempilla rebegtetés keretében.  
  
– Igen, pontosan – válaszolt a férfi, miközben sötét szeme hatalmasra kerekedett. Harry próbálta visszatartani a nevetését; tágra nyílt szemével és szégyenlős mosolyával Perselus igazi kivert kiskutya képét nyújtotta a recepciósnak. Teljesen másnak látszott, mint eddig bármikor, és első ízben tűnt a koránál fiatalabbnak, és ami Harry véleménye szerint a legjobb volt, hogy egyáltalán nem szándékosan csinálta. A lányra tett hatás azonnali volt – lágyan felsóhajtott, és a kezében tartott kulcsot elfeledve álmodozó pillantással révedt maga elé.  _Na, ez így egy örökkévalóságig fog tartani!_  – gondolta Harry.  
  
– Megkaphatnám a kulcsot, kisasszony? – kérdezte Harry édesen, elkerekített szemmel, tökéletesen utánozva Perselust. A lány rá is rámosolygott, aztán átnyújtotta neki a szobakulcsot.  
  
– Milyen édes fia van, Perselus – mondta, majd minden formaságról elfeledkezve, ismét sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Ah, igen – motyogta a bájitalmester, és egy másodpercig zavartan bámult Harryre, mielőtt rájött, pontosan mi is történt. _Az a szemtelen poronty!_  – Köszönjük a segítségét, Miss… – Várakozó mosollyal elhallgatott, mire a lány mosolya megtízszereződött.  
  
– Asmae – suttogta.  
  
– Asmae – ismételte a lány nevét Perselus, aki erre elpirult.  
  
– Ha bármire szüksége lenne, csak hívja a recepciót – kacsintott rá. – Számíthatunk egy Mrs. Blackre is? – kérdezte szemérmesen.  
  
– Dehogy! – szólt közbe Harry, még mielőtt Perselus válaszolhatott volna. – Csak apu és én, Miss Asmae. – A lány Harryre mosolygott.  
  
– Hogy te milyen édes kisfiú vagy! – kiáltott fel a lány. A Perselus és Harry mögött álló férfi udvariasan megköszörülte a torkát. Harry megfordult, és észrevette, hogy kisebb sor alakult ki mögöttük.  
  
– Jobb, ha a szobánkba megyünk; még egyszer köszönöm, Asmae – köszönt el a lánytól Perselus.  
  
– Szóra se érdemes, Mr. Black. A szobájuk a negyedik emeleten van, nyolcas lakosztály. Egy házimanó gondoskodik a bőröndjeikről, csak hagyják azokat a liftnél – magyarázta a recepciós hölgy, és újabb mosolyt villantott Perselusra. – Kellemes itt tartózkodást!  
  
– Köszönjük, Miss Asmae – mondta Harry, majd elindultak a lift felé.  
  
– Mi volt ez? – kérdezte Perselus meglepetten felvont szemöldökkel.  
  
– Ugyan már, Pers! – kiáltott fel Harry tettetett szégyenkezéssel. – Én csak nyolc éves vagyok, de még  _én_  is látom, hogy tetszel neki!  
  
– Mi? – kérdezte a férfi döbbenten. – Nem, ő csak… Mellesleg nem vagy te túl fiatal még az ilyen dolgokhoz?  
  
– Pers, elfelejtetted, hogy életem jó részét az igazi Mr. Black közelében töltöttem? – Harry megcsóválta a fejét, miközben beléptek a liftbe. – Akár akartam, akár nem, felszedtem egy csomó dolgot.  
  
– De muszáj volt átmenned ilyen édes és ártatlan fiúcskába az előtt a szegény lány előtt? Biztos vagyok benne, a végén még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy örökbe fogad téged – panaszkodott Perselus, még mindig képtelenül feldolgozni az egész elgondolást.  
  
–  _Én?_  Én voltam édes és ártatlan? – kérdezte meglepődve Harry. – És mi a helyzet veled, az elveszett kiskutya pillantásoddal, az összes bájolgással meg mindennel? – Perselus szeme hatalmasra tágult, ezúttal rémületében.  
  
– Miféle. Elveszett.  _Kiskutya_. Pillantás? – kérdezte, minden egyes szó után szünetet tartva.  
  
– És te még csak észre sem vetted… – mondta a fiú a fejét ingatva. Közben a lift megállt az emeletükön, az ajtó pedig kinyílt egy fényűző, vastag szőnyeggel borított folyosóra. – Negyedik emelet, hatos… áh, itt is vagyunk! – mutatott rá a fiú az ajtajukra.  
  
– Ugye tudod, hogy ezt a beszélgetést még nem fejeztük be! Elveszett kiskutya… – morgott maga elé Perselus, mire Harry kuncogni kezdett. Az ajtó kinyílt, ők pedig beléptek egy olyan szobába, amitől Harrynek még a lélegzete elakadt. Hatalmas volt, két királyi méretű baldachinos ággyal és ugyanolyan stílusban volt berendezve, mint az előcsarnok. A mennyezetről vásznak lógtak le, és az ablakból a kilátás a folyóra és a távoli homokdűnékre nyílt.  
  
– Máris imádom! – kiáltott fel Harry, és izgatottan ugrott rá az ágyra. Egy órába telt elpakolni a ruháikat a szekrénybe, és lefolytatni a félelmetes kiskutya beszélgetést – Perselus mardekáros oldala előbukkant, és elraktározta ezt az információt magának későbbi használatra –, mielőtt elhagyták a szobát, hogy körülnézzenek a városban. A férfi elmagyarázta, hogy ez a város egykor egy mugli erődítmény volt, amit végül elhagytak, mielőtt a varázslók és boszorkányok elfoglalták volna a területet és újjáépítették azt.  
  
Szavához hűen Perselus elvitte Harryt a helyi vásárba, amit végigjártak, és végül vettek egy csillagtérképet Harrynek és néhány Angliában ritka bájital alapanyagot közös használatra. A kiruccanás végén Perselus halványszürke csíkos inget viselt, ami épp a térde fölé ért, egy fekete lenvászon nadrággal, és egy hosszú, vörös sál volt lazán a nyaka köré tekerve, ami divatos volt a városban élő varázslók között. Harry ingének színe halványkékben pompázott, a sála pedig fehér volt, de mindketten örömmel fogadták a lazább ruhát és a hűvösebb érzést, amit lenvászon anyaga nyújtott.  
  
A helyi étteremben ebédeltek, Harry fényképeket készített magukról és mindenről, ami mozgott, kibéreltek két lovat arra az időszakra, amíg itt maradnak, aztán visszatértek a hotelbe, hogy letegyék a szerzeményeiket, lezuhanyozzanak és aludjanak egyet. Amint a nap kezdett lenyugodni nyugaton, a lehető legdiszkrétebben ismét elhagyták a szállodát, és lovaikat a folyón túlra vezették, mielőtt Perselus elővette a térképet. Gyorsan bemérték a helyzetüket – végtére is a térkép több mint négyszáz éves volt, és akkoriban a térképkészítőknek még nem volt erősségük a pontosság –, és a folyóval párhuzamosan dél felé lovagoltak. Perselus meglátta, amikor az esthajnalcsillag felkelt a horizonton. Az egyszerűen _Eloḯsaként_  ismert virág utáni kutatás kezdetét vette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kasbah – ejtsd: kaszba. 4 tornyú agyagerődítmény. A legkorábbi kaszbák a 11. században épültek.  
> http://www.completemorocco.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/kasbah-thingstodo-courtyard-li.jpg


	13. Felfedezések a holdfényben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry és Perselus tovább kutatnak a titokzatos virág után.

**13\. fejezet**  
Felfedezések a holdfényben  
  
  
 _Amint a nap kezdett lenyugodni nyugaton, a lehető legdiszkrétebben ismét elhagyták a szállodát, és lovaikat a folyón túlra vezették, mielőtt Perselus elővette a térképet. Gyorsan bemérték a helyzetüket – végtére is a térkép több mint négyszáz éves volt, és akkoriban a térképkészítőknek még nem volt erősségük a pontosság –, és a folyóval párhuzamosan dél felé lovagoltak. Perselus meglátta, amikor az esthajnalcsillag felkelt a horizonton. Az egyszerűen Eloḯsaként ismert virág utáni kutatás kezdetét vette.  
  
  
Hat éj_ – gondolta Perselus mogorván. Pontosan hat éjszaka telt el azóta, hogy elkezdtek kutatni a virág után, és érezte, hogy minden alkalommal közelebb kerülnek hozzá. Nem arról volt szó, hogy türelmetlen volt, dehogy; ha rajta múlna, a végtelenségig kijárna ide minden éjszaka. Fiatal kora ellenére még Harry sem panaszkodott a lóháton töltött éjszakák miatt, amikor pedig kényelmesen alhatott volna a kasbahi pihe-puha ágyában. A fiú tökéletesen megértette, hogy miért olyan fontos a virág megtalálása.  
  
Nem, az idő volt az, ami ellenük dolgozott, és ami egyre sürgetőbbé tette a kutatásukat. Az  _Eloḯsa_ , a virág, amit kerestek, csak az utolsó nyári hónapban virágzott, és még abban a hónapban is csak akkor, amikor a hold fent járt az égen. Perselus tudta, hogy ez minden éjszaka csupán néhány órányi röpke lehetőséget biztosít nekik. És még mindig volt húsz teljes éjszakájuk, mielőtt a csalóka sivatag újabb évre maga alá temeti a növényt. Nyugat felé, egy sziklás szirtfalféleség felé vágtattak, minden másodperccel egyre jobban maguk mögött hagyva a folyót; már közel lehetnek. Ha az szirtfalak azok, amiket a térkép jelez, akkor a virágnak is valahol közöttük kell lennie. A hely igazából nem volt olyan messze a várostól, ahol megszálltak; ha ismerték volna a pontos utat, Perselus becslése szerint háromórányi, megállás nélküli lovaglással el tudták volna érni a kőszirteket. A gond csak az, hogy ez a sivatag volt; ha valaki nem ismeri az utat, akár varázsló az illető, akár nem, nem lovagolhat csak úgy vakon.  
  
Így tehát minden éjszaka ugyanazt a rutint követték: tizenöt perceket lovagoltak, aztán megálltak, hogy szemügyre vegyék a környezetüket és összehasonlítsák azt a térképpel, bejelöljék rajta a haladásukat, aztán még napfelkelte előtt visszatértek a hotelba. Az első éjszaka sokk-ként érte őket; Perselus elég sokat utazott a bájitalmesteri cím megszerzése közben, de az útja sosem vezette őt sivatagba, különösen nem éjszaka. És noha tudta, hogy éjszakánként a levegő hőmérséklete erősen lecsökken, ekkora különbségre nem számított. Első éjjel megtanulták a leckét – azóta vastag úti köpennyel szerelkeztek fel, amit minden éjjel viseltek is.  
  
Harry elviccelődött vele, hogy úgy néznek ki, mint a sivatagi banditák. Perselus elnevette magát azon, hogy a zöld szemű varázsló mennyire közel jár az igazsághoz; elmagyarázta a fiúnak, hogy mivel az  _Eloḯsa_  védett növény, így nem kimondottan törvényes kivinni azt az országból. Szerencsére a szirmokra ez nem vonatkozik már úgy, mint egykor, de attól még átalakulásnak kell alávetni és olajjá változtatni ahhoz, hogy könnyedén kicsempésszék az országból. Harry váratlanul elvigyorodott a kilátásra, és valami megvillant a szemében, egy olyan fény, amit Perselus egyszerűen csak  _„A Csillogás”_ -nak hívott. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ez a pillantás még többször fel fog tűnni a jövőben Harry szemében. A fiú egyetlen kérdése ezek után az volt, hogy van-e bármiféle vámvizsgálat, amikor valaki elhagyja az országot. A bájitalmester elmagyarázta, hogy hát persze, hogy van; ha valaki seprűn repül, vagy törvényes zsupszkulcsot használ, akkor mindenről nyilatkoznia kell. Harry csak a szemét forgatta erre, aztán ismét a térképre fordította a figyelmét, úgy döntve, a Farkasölőfű-főzet feljavítása megér egy kis csempészést.   
  
– Hé, Pers! – fordult mosolyogva a bájitalmesterhez a fiú. Mindketten lágy, napbarnított színre tettek szert, amit néhány lány a szállodában igencsak méltányolt – Perselus mélységes szórakozására. Számos év telt azóta, hogy utoljára élvezte magára vonzani mások figyelmét, és ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a ráirányuló figyelem kizárólag nőktől érkezett. Harry a kezdet kezdetén még viccelődött is vele emiatt, amíg egy nagyjából vele egykorú szőke hajú lány karon nem ragadta, és a barátjaként be nem mutatta őt a szüleinek. A rémült fiút végül Perselus mentette meg, és a fiú, a bájitalmester jókora derűjére, a nap további részét duzzogással töltötte.  
  
– Igen, Harry? – kérdezte Perselus. A homokdűnék fölötti szél susogásán kívül a csendet csak az ő hangjuk törte meg.  
  
– Talán korábban kellett volna feltennem ezt a kérdést, de miért olyan különleges ez a virág? – érdeklődött a gyerek. – Tudom, hogy elvileg ez stabilizálja a Farkasölőfű-főzetet és tartja meg annak hosszantartó hatását, de miért pont ez a növény? És mellesleg miféle név az az  _Eloḯsa_? Az biztos, hogy nem helyi eredetű.  
  
– Hát, az egy kicsit szomorú történet, ha szeretnéd meghallgatni – figyelmeztette Perselus a fiút.  
  
– Miért, netán jobb terveid vannak ma éjszakára? – kérdezte Harry jókedvűen, miközben közelebb lépdelt a lovával Perselus mellé, hogy ne kelljen olyan hangosan beszélniük. Miután megszokták a sivatag csöndjét, mindenféle hangos szó túl sok volt.  
  
– Szemtelen porontyom – motyogta Perselus, észrevéve, hogy mind többször használja ezt a frázist, mióta külföldön vannak; jó volt látni, hogy Harry ez egyszer úgy viselkedik, ahogy azt egy olyan korú gyereknek, mint ő, tenni kell, és nem cipeli folytonosan azt a terhet, hogy titokban tartja, ő a Fiú, Aki Túlélte, és a testvére titkos védelmezője. Persze a gyerek igyekezett mindezt nem mutatni, de néha világosan látszott a szemében.  
  
– Szóval még ma hallhatom a történetet, vagy Seherezádét játszol, és csak holnap éjjel meséled el? – kérdezte Harry felvont szemöldökkel. A mozdulat túlságosan is saját magára emlékeztette Perselust ahhoz, hogy folytassa a jó humorú cukkolódást. Legalábbis hosszú ideig.  
  
– Elmondom, ha emlékeztetsz rá, miért adtam valaha is bármilyen irodalmi művet a kezedbe.  
  
– Azért, és most idézlek, „mert egy helyesen megszerkesztett oktatás mindig jobb, mint az esztelen kiképzés” – csacsogta a gyerek.  
  
– És igazam is volt – vágta rá Perselus, még bólintott is hozzá, amitől Harry felnevetett. – A virág története pedig így szól: régen, a tizennegyedik század végén, a német Mágiaügyi Minisztérium kutatócsoportot küldött abba az országba, amit ma Marokkónak nevezünk; arra utasították őket, hogy segítséget találjanak egy varázsló háborúra, ami Közép-Európában akkortájt vette kezdetét. És a segítségen nem erősítést vagy a mágia új formáit értem, dehogy. A gond fő oka akkoriban egy mérgezés volt; egy újfajta mérget fejlesztettek ki a csatamezőre, amivel lehetőség volt tömegeket kiirtani. Belevarázsolták a vízbe és az ételbe, hogy válogatás nélkül öljön. A kutató expedíciót egy apró növény után küldték ide, ami a helyiek szerint híres volt a mágikus képességeiről.  
  
– Az  _Eloḯsa_? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
– Pontosan – igazolta a férfi. – Bár a virágnak akkortájt még nem volt neve. Egyetlen Eloḯsa néven született gyermek élt abban az időben, a kutatócsoport vezetőjének tizenkét éves lánya. Az édesanya abban az évben halt bele a mérgezésbe, és az apa, aki híres volt mágikus vitézkedéseiről, önként jelentkezett az expedíció vezetésére. Magával vitte az egy szem leányát is, mivel egyetlen túlélő rokonuk sem volt, akire bízhatta volna. Több mint egy hónapig éltek ebben a sivatagban, és emlékezz, akkoriban a város, ahol most megszállunk, még elhagyatott volt.  
  
– Szóval mi történt?  
  
– Állítólag Eloḯsa sétára indult az egyik éjjel, amikor lágy kék fényt pillantott meg a sziklatömbök között; közelebb ment, és nagy meglepetésére a fényről kiderült, hogy kisebb csokorra való, harangszerű virágok, amik látszólag visszatükrözik a hold fényét. Mivel meg akarta osztani a felfedezését, visszasietett a táborba, ahol az apja még aludt. Ugyanakkor belebotlott az apja néhány emberébe, akik már belefáradtak a hosszas várakozásba, és ugrottak a lehetőségre, hogy megtalálják a ritka növényt és hazatérhessenek a családjukhoz. Amit egyikük sem vett számításba, a hold volt.  
  
– A hold? – kérdezte Harry feszült figyelemmel.  
  
– Igen, a hold. Az  _Eloḯsa_  csak holdfényben virágzik. Természetesen a csoport egyetlen tagjának – és határozottan nem egy tizenkét éves kislánynak – sem volt tudomása erről a tényről. Ez olyan, mint ahogy te is természetesnek veszed, hogy nem kell törődnöd azzal a holdfogyatkozással, amiről tudod, hogy aznap éjszaka be fog következni. – Harry tágra nyílt szemmel csüngött Perselus ajkán.  
  
– És?  
  
– A lány visszavezette őket oda, ahol a virágokat látta, de a hold fénye nélkül a növény visszahúzódott a homokba. A férfiak haragra lobbantak, az egyikük előhúzta a pálcáját és a lányra szegezte azt; a többi férfi a védelmére sietett, de egy kósza átok végül eltalálta a gyermeket. Az a hír járja, hogy az apja a kiabálásokra ébredt, csak a lányát ért végzetes átok után néhány pillanattal talált rájuk. – Perselus megvonta a vállát, majd folytatta. – Ahogy abból következik, a hold ismét feljött, és a virág újból előbukkant.  
  
– És akkor elvitték Európába?  
  
– Igen, ám kiderült, hogy a virágnak önmagában nincs gyógyító ereje. Ez a növény csupán annyit tesz, hogy segít stabilizálni annak a bájitalnak a hatását, amihez hozzáadják. Állítólag egy csepp sziromból kinyert olaj hosszú időre meghosszabbítja a kívánt hatást; az időt soha senki nem mérte le. A történet lényege ugyanakkor az, hogy a virágról kiderült, teljesen hasztalan arra, hogy meggyógyítsa azt a mérgezést, amire használni akarták. Az ellenszert végül elkészítették, és a virágból történelem lett. Senki nem tudja, mi történt a lány apjával. A virágot egészen addig mítosznak tartották, amíg egy francia botanikus három évszázaddal ezelőtt véletlenül bele nem botlott; katalogizálta a növényt és vitt magával belőle egy kis mintadarabot. Az ő térképét követjük – magyarázta Perselus.  
  
– De ha a virág képességei ennyire nagyok – kezdte zavartan Harry –, akkor miért nem használják több bájitalba? Híres lehetne.  
  
– Gondolkozz el rajta, Harry – javasolta halványan elmosolyodva Perselus, amikor meglátta a fiú összeráncolt homlokát. A zöld szemű varázsló végül felsóhajtott, amikor kikövetkeztette a dolgokat.  
  
– Azért, mert igazából senki nem akarja, hogy a bájitalok hatása tartósan megmaradjon; azoknak csak hatniuk kell, majd elenyészni – válaszolt a fiú, mire Perselus nem kis mértékű büszkeséggel bólintott.  
  
– Ha most az iskolában lennénk, ötven ponttal jutalmaználak ezért, Harry – biztosította őt a bájitalmester. – Ez olyasmi, amit a varázslók elfelejtenek megérteni a bájitalokkal kapcsolatban; azok nagyon veszélyesek tudnak lenni, ha a szükségesnél tovább maradnak az emberi szervezetben; természeténél fogva sok alapanyag mérgező, és azoknak, amik nem azok, sem kell, hogy örökké hassanak. Vegyük például a Pótcsontrapidot: az alatt az idő alatt, amíg a hatása tart, egyetlen hozzávalója sem mérgező. De el tudod képzelni, mi történne, ha nem szűnne meg az ereje?  
  
– A páciensek csontjai egyfolytában növekednének? – kérdezte elfintorodva Harry, miközben szorosabban fogta a lova kantárját.  
  
– Pontosan. A bájitalnak csinálnia kell  _valamit_ , és ha nem talál egyetlen csontot sem, amit vissza kell növesztenie, a létező csontokon kezdene el dolgozni. Voltaképpen pont ez a gond az említett bájital túladagolásával – fejtette ki Perselus.  
  
– De akkor mi a helyzet a Farkasölőfűvel? Nem akarjuk, hogy tartós hatása legyen? – kérdezősködött Harry.  
  
– Akarjuk? – kérdezett vissza Perselus, azt akarván, hogy Harry magától találja meg a választ rá.  
  
– Értem – mondta a fiú néhány perc gondolkodás után. – Azt akarjuk, hogy a hatása a teljes telihold ideje alatt tartós legyen. De a Farkaölőfű-főzetben is vannak mérgező alapanyagok, így nem maradhat állandóan alatt aktív.  
  
– Ismét pont jár annak a háznak, amelybe beosztanak – mosolyogta el magát a férfi. – Ha olyan alapanyagot akarnék, ami örökre megtartja a bájital hatását, valószínűleg otthon is létre tudnám hozni a laboromban, és ez az egész kis kirándulás értelmetlen lenne. A bájital tartós hatása mellett van egy más oka is annak, ami olyan különlegessé teszi ezt a virágot. – A bájitalmester türelmesen várta, hogy Harry megértse a célzást, és a fiú nem is okozott neki csalódást.  
  
– Az a reakció, amit a holdfény okoz. Ha megtalálod a módját, hogy egy bájitalban lemásold a virág eredeti reakcióját a holdfényre, akkor olyan Farkasölőfüved lesz, ami csak akkor aktiválódik, amikor a vérfarkas reagál a holdra, és csak a kívánt hatást teszi tartóssá – foglalta össze Harry. – Ez briliáns!  
  
– Hát, köszönöm, Harry – biccentett felé mosolyogva Perselus, miközben a lovaik elérték a sziklafalat. – Természetesen sok kutatást fog igényelni, és felettébb valószínű, hogy az alapanyagok hosszú listájára lesz szükség, hogy végül előállítsam a kívánt hatást, de ez már egy kezdet. – Egy ideig csendben lovagoltak.  
  
– Ettől még igazad volt – ismerte be a fiú a holdra nézve.  
  
– Miben volt igazam?  
  
– Ez egy szomorú történet volt – jegyezte meg halvány mosollyal Harry.  
  
– Én figyelmeztettelek – felelte rá Perselus túlzottan is sértett arcot vágva. Harry felkacagott a másik bohóckodásán.  
  
– Valóban; de attól még érdekes volt. Azon tűnődöm… – mondta Harry, aztán távolba révedő szemmel elakadt.  
  
– Azon tűnődsz, hogy… – nógatta őt Perselus.  
  
– Felejtsd el – jelentette ki Harry megigézetten meredve előre, és hangja egy kábulatban levő emberhez hasonlított. – Most épp azon tűnődöm, hogy vajon a történet volt-e rám túlzott hatással, vagy valóban kék fény jön a kövek közül ott fent? – mutatott a távolban levő néhány szikla felé. Perselus felkapta a fejét, és olyan gyorsan nézett a mutatott irányba, hogy megszédült. Nem számított; Harry fogó képességei ezúttal egészen más fényben tündököltek, mint az arany cikesz elkapásakor.  
  
– Harry? – fordult a bájitalmester ünnepélyesen a fiúhoz.  
  
– Igen, Pers? – A fekete hajú tanár rávillantott vigyora minden kérdést megválaszolt, amire Harrynek szüksége volt.  
  
– Verseny a virágokig! – kiáltott fel Perselus, és vágtára sarkallta a lovát, Harry pedig kacagva követte a példáját. Perceken belül elértek a virágokhoz, és a látvány pont azt a jutalmat adta nekik, amit reméltek; sőt, valójában még annál többet is.  
  
– Egy-két virág néhány kőszikla között? – kérdezte Harry, és szinte szétszakadt az arca, annyira mosolygott. Egy kisebb völgy tárult a szemük elé, amit eddig az éles sziklák elrejtettek. És abban a völgyben ezernyi csillogó virág ígérte a reményt a hold fényében.  
  
– Talán a történet hibádzott egy kicsit – ismerte el Perselus, miközben egy sima mozdulattal leszállt a lóról, majd Harryt is lesegítette róla. Kikötötték őket egy kőhöz, és akcióba lendültek. Mindketten a kezükbe fogtak egy kis sarlót, aminek a pengéje tiszta ezüstből készült. Harry pontosan két levéllel a föld fölött vágta le a pompás virágokat, úgy, ahogy arra Perselus utasította őt, hogy jövőre is visszanőhessenek, majd a virágot szárral lefelé abba a puha, lenvászonzsákba tette, ami keresztül volt vetve a hátán. Ez egy lassú folyamat volt, és minden virág épp hogy egy csepp olajra elég mennyiséget adott.  
  
– Hogy az igazat megvalljam – kezdte a fiú, miközben továbbra is óvatosan folytatta a vágást és gondosan ügyelt rá, hogy ne lépjen rá a már levágott növényekre –, úgy hittem, egy hónapba fog telni, mire kitaláljuk, merre is nőnek a virágok – ismerte el Harry mosolyogva, ami a bájitalmester tettetett rideg pillantásával találkozott.  
  
– Jó látni, mennyire bízol a navigációs képességeimben – jegyezte meg színlelt megbántottsággal Perselus.  
  
– De hát igaz; emlékszel még arra, amikor eltévedtél otthon az erdőben? – kérdezte nevetve Harry, és Perselusnak csakugyan eszébe jutott a tavaly májusi esemény. – Ha a lovak nem ismerték volna a hazavezető utat, elvesztünk volna! A saját otthonunk erdejében! El tudod te ezt képzelni? – Perselus elmosolyodott az „otthonunk” megjegyzésen.  
  
– Te viszont azt látszol elfelejteni, hogy te is ott voltál mellettem, és ugyanúgy eltévedtél – vetette oda a férfi kuncogva.  
  
– Úgy látszik, megfeledkezel róla, hogy ebben a családban te vagy a felnőtt; elvártad volna egy hétévestől, hogy megmutassa a hazavezető utat? – kérdezte komoly hangon Harry, miközben a sarlóját Perselus felé mutatta. – Én nem hiszem. – Perselus csak a szemét forgatta, majd ismét munkához látott, miközben boldogan koncentrált Harry mondatának „családunk” részére. Holnap és talán holnap után is vissza kell térniük, de meglesz az összes  _Eloḯsa_  viráguk, amire szükségük lehet.  
  
Nagyjából húsz perc telhetett el, amikor valami felkeltette Perselus figyelmét. A lovak hirtelen nyugtalannak tűntek. Felnézett az égre, aztán a sivatag felé, de az égbolt tiszta volt, és csak enyhe szellő fújt; semmi jele nem volt homokviharnak a látóhatár peremén, és még ha lett is volna, ők itt a sziklák között nagy védettséget élveznének. Megvolt a természetes védelem és egy rakás védőbűbáj is, amire igazából szükségük lehetett. A lovak ugyanakkor idegesnek látszottak, és megpróbáltak megszabadulni a zabláiktól. Harry szembefordult a most már ágaskodó lovakkal, aztán eltette a sarlóját, zsákját a földre helyezte, hogy megközelítse az állatokat.  
  
– Nyugi, fiúk, – szólt csitítóan, és finoman simogatni kezdete az állatokat. – Pers, van valami elképzelésed, mi nyugtalanítja őket? – Nem számít, mit csinált, a lovak nem látszottak megnyugodni.  
  
– Nem, és az idő sem úgy tűnik… Harry, mögötted! – kiáltott fel Perselus, és hirtelen még szívverése is szinte megállt. A Harry mögötti sziklán egy hatalmas kígyó magasodott a fiúra lecsapni készen. Perselus megdermedt; a kígyó a legkisebb mozdulatra is támadhat, és senki nem képes egy marni készülő kígyónál gyorsabban előkapni a pálcát.  
  
A hüllő csak merőn bámult Harryre, aki egyenesen az állat gyöngyszerű szemébe nézett; egy hosszú kígyó volt, barna színű, és mint az afrikai kígyók többsége, nyilvánvalóan mérgező is. Harry még pislogni sem mert. A kígyó látszólag meghozta a döntését, és hátrább húzta a fejét, hogy lesújtson.  
  
–  _Maradj távol a tojásaimtól!_  – Harry szeme még jobban elkerekedett a sziszegő hangra. A kígyó most tényleg hozzá beszélt? Nem vette le a szemét a csapásra kész hüllőről, miközben lassan mozgatni kezdte a száját. Végül is mit veszíthet?  
  
–  _Szia_  – szólt halkan. A kígyó egy gyors mozdulattal összecsukta a száját.  
  
–  _Te beszélő vagy, ember?_  – kérdezte. Harry félig-meddig azt képzelte, hogy az állat már megharapta, és ő pedig a méreg mellékhatásaitól szenved, mert valamiért biztos volt benne, hogy a kígyó nőnemű.  
  
–  _Azt hiszem_  – válaszolt, és abba a félelembe, amivel eddig a kígyót méregette, most némi áhítat is vegyült.  
  
–  _Akkor miért fenyegeted a tojásaimat?_  – kérdezte az állat enyhén lejjebb eresztve a fejét.  
  
–  _Dehogy fenyegetem_  – védte magát Harry. –  _Az apukám és én csak a virágok miatt vagyunk itt. Nem tudtuk, hogy egy kígyófészek is van itt._  
  
–  _Tehát nem a tojásaimat akarod?_  – kérdezte kitartóan a kígyó, ugyanakkor most már kevésbé látszott idegesnek.  
  
– _Esküszöm, hogy nem akarjuk bántani a tojásaidat_  – jelentette ki ünnepélyes hangon Harry. –  _Ha megmutatod nekem, hogy merre van a fészked, ígérem, még a közelébe sem megyünk._  
  
–  _Odafent azok mögött a sziklák mögött_  – mutatott a kígyó a fejével a virágok mögötti sziklatömbökre.   
  
-  _Mi csak a virágok miatt vagyunk itt; nem megyünk a fészked közel_  – ismételte Harry.  
  
–  _Őszintének hangzol, beszélő. És te magad is alig vagy nagyobb, mint egy ivadék. Ha megígéred, hogy távol tartod magad a fészkemtől, akkor maradhatsz_  – egyezett bele a kígyó.  
  
–  _Lehet, hogy még néhány éjszaka vissza kell jönnünk_  – figyelmeztette őt Harry. –  _A virágok csak a holdfényben nyílnak._  
  
–  _Tudom, ifjú beszélő_  – helyeselt a kígyó. –  _Tartsd magad távol a fészkemtől, és annyi virágot gyűjthetsz, amennyit csak akarsz._  
  
–  _Megígérem, hogy így lesz._  
  
–  _Akkor jó._  – A kígyó elfogadta ezt, majd elfordult és tovasiklott. Harry hatalmasat sóhajtott megkönnyebbülésében, és megfordult, hogy Perselusra nézzen. Harry tudta nélkül, a bájitalmester le sem tudta venni a szemét a fiúról, miközben ő a kígyóval társalgott. A kezdeti sokk elhalványult, és amikor meggyőződött róla, hogy az állat nem fog támadni, az elméje gyorsabban kezdett járni, mint egy vágtató unikornis, hogy levonja a végkövetkeztetést. Harry egy kígyóval beszélt, sziszegett és bólogatott, pontosan megértve, hogy mit is mondott. Harry párszaszóul beszélt. Harry párszaszájú.  
  
– Pers? – kérdezte félve a zöld szemű fiú. – Tényleg beszéltem azzal a kígyóval? – A bájitalmester arcán apró vigyor gyúlt.  
  
– Tudod mit, kölyök? – kérdezte és a vigyor igazi mosollyá változott. – Azt hiszem, pont azt tetted. 


	14. Illendő bemutatkozások

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nyaralás véget ér, de a hőseink kalandjai még korán sem értek véget, sőt!

**14\. fejezet  
Illendő bemutatkozások**  
  
 _Harry egy kígyóval beszélt, sziszegett és bólogatott, pontosan megértve, hogy mit is mondott. Harry párszaszóul beszélt. Harry párszaszájú.  
  
– Pers? – kérdezte félve a zöld szemű fiú. – Tényleg beszéltem azzal a kígyóval? – A bájitalmester arcán apró vigyor gyúlt.  
  
– Tudod mit, kölyök? – kérdezte, és a vigyor igazi mosollyá változott. – Azt hiszem, pont azt tetted._  
  
– Még mindig nem vagyok biztos benne – jegyezte meg egy bögre zöld mentatea mellett Harry. A kígyós incidens után nem sokkal elhagyták a völgyet, de persze a „nem sokkal azután” azt jelentette, hogy egyből felkapták a virágokkal megrakott zsákot, és a lovakhoz mentek. Mielőtt ellovagoltak, Perselus egy nyomkövető bűbájt használt, hogy legközelebb könnyen rátaláljanak a völgyre.  
  
A visszafelé tartó háromórás lovaglás jórészt csendben telt, mivel Harry vakon előrenézve vezette a lovát, követve az utat, amit a virágok kutatása közben memorizált. A bájitalmester meg tudta állapítani, hogy Harryt nyugtalanította újonnan felfedezett képessége, ami nem is csoda a rengeteg gonosz párszaszájúakról szóló történet után. A férfi néhányszor megpróbált beszélgetést kezdeményezni Harryvel, de a fiú a fejét sem mozdította, mintha meg sem hallotta volna, hogy a nevét mondogatják. Perselus egyszerűen csak felsóhajtott és türelmesen várt, amíg vissza nem érkeztek a Kasbah-ba.  
  
A lakosztály pont úgy nézett ki, ahogyan hagyták, és a férfi gyorsan letette a virágokat az egyik sarokba, mielőtt szembefordult Harryvel; a virágok várhatnak. Végre eljutott a fiúig, akire már a saját fiaként gondolt, csak hogy rádöbbenjen, Harry nem nyugtalan volt, hanem  _rettegett_. És nem tartott sokáig kibogozni, hogy a félelem csírája nem magában a képességben lakozik. Harry tudta, hogy Voldemort maga is párszaszájú – valószínűleg Potterék vagy Dumbledore elcsípett beszélgetéseiből, mert Perselus ezt a részletet egyszer sem említette neki –, és az irracionális félelem odáig fajult, hogy azt képzelte, ez a képessége valahogy a Sötét Nagyúrhoz hasonlatossá teszi őt. Ijedtsége csak tovább erősödött, amikor pizsamába bújva észrevette a három legújabb rúnajelet a szimbólumán; csakhogy ezúttal egy sötétzöld jelkép is feltűnt az embléma egyik vonalában, és nem pedig körülötte. Harry elsápadt, vagy húsz percen keresztül sokkosan állt, amíg Perselus le nem fordította neki, hogy az csak annyit jelent, hogy „párszaszájú”, és végül sikerült rávennie, hogy beszéljen hozzá.  
  
Perselus dermedten állva hallgatta, ahogy Harry tekintett erre az új képességére, és amennyire határozottan csak tudta, biztosította őt, hogy semmi félnivalója nincs a párszaszájúságtól. Miután némi szelíd noszogatás után leleplezte, mennyire mélyen gyökereznek Harry félelmei, és hogy a forrása nem más, mint egy beszélgetés, amit Adrian folytatott le egyszer Jamesszel; az idősebb Potter – valószínűleg védekezésképpen viccelődve – azt mondta Adriannak, hogy sose bocsátaná meg neki, ha ilyen „sötét” képességgel állna elő.  
  
Perselus úgy érezte, üvölteni tudna; akármilyen képességekkel is volt Harry megáldva, attól csupán egy nyolcéves kisfiú, és amikor James fenyegetését hallotta, még fiatalabb volt. Nem volt könnyű meggyőzni a gyereket, hogy az, amit iránta érez, teljes mértékben távol áll a gyűlölettől. Harry végül nem sokkal hajnal után aludt el, és csak azt követően, hogy Perselus számos párszaszájút megnevezett, akik távolról sem voltak gonoszak. Végül elhitte, hogy sikerült meggyőznie a fiút, amikor említést tett Merlinről – az a rúnajel rajta is ott volt, amikor látta a hatalmas varázsló emblémáját – de ettől még tovább folytatta a győzködést.  
  
A másnapi reggeli fölött lefolytatott beszélgetésnek is a párszaszó volt a témája. Az ablakhoz közeli asztalnál ültek, amit Harry választott, amikor rájött, hogy ha erősen figyel, akkor képes kivenni a köves sziklák körvonalát a távolban, ahol az Eloḯsa virágot megtalálták.  
  
– Mi az, amiben nem vagy biztos, Harry? – kérdezte Perselus a szemét forgatva, miközben a teáját kortyolgatta;  _az a cukormennyiség, amit ebbe beletettek, simán megölhet_  – gondolta, de sem ő, sem Harry nem segíthetett az édesszájúságán. – A párszaszájúság egy képesség, ami nagyon hasznos lehet olyan kemény helyzetekben, mint amiben a múlt éjjel találtuk magunkat. – A bájitalmester próbálta elfojtani a rátört remegését, amikor belegondolt, mi történhetett volna Harryvel, ha nem bizonyosodik be róla, hogy párszaszájú.  
  
– Ez igaz – ismerte be Harry sóhajtva, miközben aprót kortyolt a teájából. – Ez a cukormennyiség ebben az izében! – motyogta mosolyogva a teájára pillantva, amire Perselusból kitört a nevetés.  
  
– Nézd, Harry, nincs miért aggódnod; a párszaszó csupán egy másik nyelv. Elismerem, furcsa, de attól még egy idegen nyelv – emlékeztette Perselus a fiút, miután kijózanodott. – Ha ettől jobban érzed magad, amint hazaérünk, elvégzünk egy kis kutatást. – Harry erre már nyíltan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Gondolom, azt megtehetjük.  
  
– Jó – értett egyet önelégült vigyorral Perselus. – Most pedig pihentethetjük ezt a témát, és élvezhetjük a reggelinket; a felvonultatott makacsságod olykor elviselhetetlen, kölyök.  
  
– Ami egyből elgondolkodtat, vajon kitől is szedtem fel ezt a jellemvonást – vágta rá Harry vigyorogva. Perselus nyugtázás gyanánt szimplán kuncogott egyet erre.  
  
A további marokkói tartózkodásuk sokkal nyugodtabban telt most, hogy már ismerték a virágok helyét. Az elkövetkező három éjszaka visszatértek a helyszínre, amíg Perselus úgy nem ítélte, hogy egy évtizedre elegendő virágot gyűjtöttek be, és Harry megkönnyebbülésére a kígyóval sem futottak össze újra.  
  
Még egy hétig a Kasbah-ban maradtak, amíg be nem fejezték a virágszirmok áttetsző, világoskék színű, fénylő olajjá való átalakításának folyamatát, amit Perselus ezután óvatosan – tucatnyi védő és párnázó bűbájjal ellátva – a bőröndjébe tett. Mivel még volt néhány hetük a nyári szünetből, úgy döntöttek, hogy a tenger felé veszik az útjukat. A hotelből való távozásuk valószínűleg Harry legviccesebb emlékei közé írta be magát, amin, ha visszagondol rá, még évekig kacagni fog. Már összepakolták a bőröndjeiket és épp elhagyni készültek a szobát, amikor halk kopogás hangzott fel az ajtón.  
  
– Várunk valakit? – kérdezte Harry zavartan.  
  
– Nem – válaszolt Perselus ugyanolyan döbbenten. – Rendeltél valamit a szobaszerviztől? – kérdezett vissza, majd elindult ajtót nyitni, miközben abban a pillanatban, hogy Harry tagadóan megrázta a fejét, már nyúlt is a pálcájáért. Perselus kinyitotta az ajtót és hátralépett, készen arra, hogy bármilyen fenyegetést elhárítson, csakhogy szembe találkozzon egy fülig pirult alakkal.  
  
– Asmae? – kérdezte Perselus meghökkenten, és gyorsan visszahúzta a kezét a pálcatartójától. Harry elvigyorodott, majd kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az ágyon, ahonnan könnyedén megfigyelhette a kibontakozó jelenetet. Asmae és néhány barátja, akik a szállodában dolgoztak, mindent elkövettek, hogy mindenük meglegyen, amit csak akartak. Harry teljes mértékben ki is használta ezt a tényt, és a legártatlanabb pillantását felöltve kért – és kapott – friss csokoládés croissant-t minden reggel. Perselus megmondta neki, hogy ez nem szép dolog, és hogy azonnal hagyja abba ezt; Harry azonban nem figyelt a férfi szavaira – főként azért, mert eközben a bájitalmester maga is épp egy croissant-t rágcsált.  
  
– Jó reggelt, Mr. Black! – üdvözölte őt mosolyogva Asmae. – Észrevettem, hogy ma kijelentkezett a szállodából, és beugrottam megnézni, hogy szüksége van-e bármilyen segítségre. – Perselus ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy ne nézzen a szemét forgatva a nőre; erősen kételkedett benne, hogy a hotel recepciósának kellene segíteni a vendégeik bőröndjeit összecsomagolni.  
  
– Már indulásra készen állunk, Miss Asmae – kotyogott közbe széles mosollyal Harry.  
  
– Igen, ahogy a fiam mondta, már minden összepakoltunk – bólintott egyetértően Perselus. – Köszönöm a figyelmességét. – Udvariasan elmosolyodott, és enyhén még meg is hajolt hozzá.  
  
– Akkor remélem, élvezték a szállodánkban eltöltött időt. – A nő még szélesebb mosollyal nézett rá.  
  
– Igen, jól éreztük magunkat, minden tökéletes volt – válaszolt a bájitalmester, miközben várakozóan pillantott a nőre;  _mit mondott, mit is akart?_  Amikor a nő egy lépést sem tett, hogy távozzon, Perselus úgy döntött, hogy megszólal. – Tehát, ez minden? – érdeklődött kérdő hangsúllyal, arra számítva, hogy a nő elmegy.  
  
– Csak még egy dolog – mondta Asmae, és mosolya vigyorrá szélesedett. Perselus enyhén elsápadt, Harry pedig azt kívánta, bárcsak lenne nála pattogatott kukorica. – Perselus?  
  
– Igen? – kérdezte a férfi enyhe félelemmel végignézve a nőn. Már épp meg akarta kérdezni, hogy mit akar tőle, amikor Asmae mozgásba lendült; megragadta Perselust az inggallérjánál fogva, lehúzta magához, és minden erejével szájon csókolta őt. Perselus agyműködése leállt; akármire is számított, nos, ez nem volt közöttük. Amint a sokkot követően az agyának sikerült újraindulnia, hatalmas meglepetésére azon kapta magát, hogy visszacsókolja a nőt. Asmae végül ellépett tőle, és kitágult pupillákkal, kipirult arccal nézett fel a kábult bájitalmesterre.  
  
– Kü… Küldj majd egy baglyot nekem – dadogta vékony hangon, mielőtt fényes mosolyt villantva rá, elhagyta a helyiséget, és távoztában visszakacsintott rá a válla fölött. – Mindig a csendesek… – mormolta, miközben fülig érő mosollyal a lifthez ért. Perselus becsukta a lakosztály ajtaját, és összezavarodott arccal fordult Harry felé.  
  
– Mi volt ez? – kérdezte teljesen elveszettnek hangozva. Rá kellett jönnie, hogy egyáltalán nem érezte a bűntudat és a csalódottság sajgó fullánkját, ahogy a múltban tette, ha arra gondolt, hogy a lány, akit megcsókolt, nem Lily volt.  
  
– Hát ez jól ment – jelentette ki Harry kifejezéstelen arccal, mielőtt a nevetéstől rázkódva hanyatt nem vetette magát az ágyon. Perselus úgy nézett rá, mintha megőrült volna, mielőtt feladta, és ő is elmosolyodott. Mosolya hamarosan kuncogásra váltott, a kuncogás pedig nevetéssé fajult, és mielőtt észrevette volna, már levegő után kapkodott, annyira kacagott.  
  
– Hát  _ez_  valóban jól ment, ha mondhatok ilyen magamnak – jegyezte meg a bájitalmester két zihálás közepette. – Azok közül, amik megtörténhettek volna…  
  
– Tehát távozunk? – kérdezte Harry szikrázó szemmel.  
  
– Igen – válaszolt Perselus, miután megtörölte a szemét. – Miért ne tennénk?  
  
– Azt gondoltam, hogy talán te és Asmae szeretnétek egy kis időt eltölteni együtt – jegyezte meg Harry sokkalta ártatlanabbnak tűnő arccal, mint Perselus lehetségesnek gondolta volna.  
  
– Ennyi, kölyök! Megtiltom, hogy tizenhárom éves korodig bármiféle említést is tegyél lányokról,  _és_  soha többé nem maradhatsz egy helyiségben azzal a bolhás korccsal! –  _A fenébe azzal a Sirius Blackkel és erre a szegély ártatlan Harryre való befolyásával!_  Harry szeme ismét tágra nyílt, és jó adag duzzogást is hozzátett a látványhoz. Perselus elfordult, és miközben a levegőbe lebegtette a bőröndöket, hogy indulni tudjanak, csak egy gondolat járt a fejében:  _ne nézz Harry szemébe! Nem szabad Harry szemébe nézned…_  
  
Elhagyták a hotelt, és hogy senki ne akadjon a nyomukra, Perselus bevetette a háborúban használatos összes elkerülő technikát, amit anno kifejlesztett. Néhány napot eltöltöttek Marakeshben, ahol végiglátogatták a híres varázsló bazárokat – ahogy Perselus az itteni nevükön hívta őket, a  _szukkokat_  –, mielőtt északra, Fez felé, majd még északabbra, fel, Tangerbe indultak. Perselus itt jött rá, hogy Harry korábban még sosem úszott tengerben, így eltökélte, hogy annyi tengerpartot látogatnak végig, amennyit csak tudnak az alatt az egy hét alatt, amit még itt töltenek. És így is tettek: Harry végül jó hasznát vette az úszóleckéknek, amiket az otthoni tóban való úszkálással elsajátított.  
  
Úgy döntöttek, hogy az utolsó éjszakájukat ismét Tangerben töltik; a szállodájuk erkélyén ülve nézték a tengert. Harry egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, és visszagondolt az első Anglián kívüli utazására. Ez több volt, mint amit valójában remélt. Ismét kinyitotta a szemét, hogy végignézzen a tengeren, át az európai partról érkező halvány fényekre; egy meglepő eső utáni nagyon tiszta nap volt, és egész nap látni lehetett Gibraltárt.  
  
– Egyszer oda is el kellene mennünk – jegyezte meg Harry, miközben belekortyolt egy újabb csésze teába. Már meg sem tudta mondani, mennyit fogyasztott el ebből a forró italból, de nem panaszkodott.  
  
– Hmm? Oda? Hova is pontosan? – kérdezte meglepetten Perselus; maga is az utazásokon elmélkedett, különösen az Atlasz-hegységbe tett két napos kirándulásukra. Még mindig nem tudta elhinni, mennyi szórakozásban volt része; úgy tűnt, évek teltek el, – valójában  _tényleg_  évek voltak – amióta képes volt önmaga lenni más emberek előtt, aki nem Harry volt, úgy ahogy az elmúlt hónapban tette. De megtörtént, és ezt fényképek is bizonyították; Harry azt tervezte, hogy amint hazaérnek, albumba rendezi őket. Mosoly gyúlt az arcán; Harry nem tudta, de az lesz a legelső családi fényképalbuma.  
  
– Tudod, a Gibraltári-szoros túloldalára. Szeretném látni Gibraltárt. – Perselus vigyorogva bólintott.  
  
– Azt el lehet intézni. – Magában máris terveket szőtt egy hétvégi kiruccanásra valamikor a közeljövőben. – Amúgy jobb, ha felkészülsz; halvány fogalmam sincs, miféle alapanyagokra lesz szükségem legközelebb a Farkasölőfűhöz. Vagy ami azt illeti, hogy hova kell elmennünk, hogy beszerezzük azt. – A bájitalmester cinkosan rákacsintott, mire Harry felnevetett.  
  
– Nos, remélem, Indiába. Vagy Norvégiába – vetette oda mosolyogva Harry. – Igazából Skandinávia bármelyik részére.  
  
– Ki tudja, talán legközelebb az Arab-félszigeten fogunk kikötni – közölte Perselus. Míg Marokkóban voltak, körbekérdeztek a harci unikornisok után, de úgy tűnt, a szóbeszéd valóban csak az maradt: szóbeszéd. És Harry tényleg nagyon szeretett volna közelről látni egy harci unikornist, még ha nem is erőltette a dolgokat. Az a jellemvonás sosem volt meg benne, de Perselus látta rajta.  
  
– Lehet – válaszolt Harry ragyogó mosollyal, és tósztra emelte a csészéjét. – Az első külföldi nyaralásunkra! – Perselus felkacagott és összekoccintotta a poharát Harryével.  
  
– És mindarra, amik még jönnek – tette hozzá, mire a fiú nyomatékos bólogatásba fogott. A másnap reggel keserédes volt. Mindkét varázslónak hiányzott a kastély, amit otthonnak hívtak, de a visszatérés egyben azt is jelentette, hogy ismét titkolózniuk kell. Harry eldöntötte, hogy mindezt a nagyobb jóért teszik, miközben gondoskodott róla, hogy semmit ne hagyjanak hátra; végtére is egy csodálatos hónapot töltöttek el utazással.  
  
– Minden össze van pakolva? – kérdezte Perselus, akinek hasonló gondolatai voltak. Úgy képzelte, nem lesz könnyű ismét visszaváltozni a távolságtartó, ridegszívű férfivá, ami oly régóta a megtévesztő álcájául szolgált.  
  
– Minden be van pakolva – bizonygatta Harry. – Készen állok a hazatérésre! – Perselus nem tudott ellenállni az arcára kiülő mosolynak. A levegőbe emelte a bőröndjét, majd várakozóan Harryre tekintett; a fiú megkérte rá, hogy tanítsa meg erre a bűbájra, és Perselus teljesítette a kérését. Harry előhúzta a pálcáját, hangosan kimondta a lebegtető varázsigét, és a tökéletesen kivitelezett varázslat következtében a bőrönd felemelkedett a levegőbe.  
  
– Szép munka, Harry! – dicsérte Perselus a zöld szemű varázslót, miközben kiléptek a hotelszobából, és kijelentkeztek a szállodából. Egy üres mezőre hoppanáltak a városon kívül, ahol Perselus egy kőre mutatott a pálcájával, majd zsupszkulcsot készített belőle.   
  
–  _Portus!_  – mondta ki a varázsigét. Mindketten belekapaszkodtak a kőbe, és néhány másodperc múlva Harry megérezte a mostanra ismerős rántást, amikor a zsupszkulcs aktiválódott. Amikor ismét kinyitotta a szemét, újból a kastélyban volt. Egy hónapnyi távollét után a fiút meglepte a benne szétáradó boldogság, amikor betette a lábát a folyosóra. Sokkal nagyobb honvágyat érzett, mint gondolta volna.  
  
– Perselus gazda, Harry gazda! – Minnie aprócska alakja üdvözölte őket, és a manó szinte remegett az izgatottságtól. – Visszatértek az urak! – kiáltott fel, és mielőtt Harry visszafoghatta volna magát, előrelendült, és megölelte a házimanót.  
  
– Hiányoztál, Minnie! – mondta, mielőtt eleresztette őt, és megdöbbenten vette észre a manó szemében feltűnő könnyeket. Perselus elfogódottan figyelte a jelenetet.  
  
– Hiányoztál nekünk – mondta egyetértően. – Ki kiabálna ránk, azért mert akár egyetlen étkezést is kihagyunk, ha te nem lennél? – viccelődött, miközben a házimanó bíráló szemmel végigmérte őket.  
  
– Az urak magukra szedtek egy kis színt – állapította meg boldogan. – És Harry gazda megint nőtt!  
  
– Tényleg? – kérdezte Harry zavarodottan.  
  
– Azt hiszem, igen – jelentette ki Perselus a fiú mellé lépve. Harry határozottan nőtt, amióta nyaralni indultak.  _Biztosan a nap és a friss levegő az oka_  – vélte Perselus. Egy gyors reggeli és néhány órányi pihenés után Perselus úgy döntött, hogy gyakorolja kicsit a kardvívást, amit a vakáció alatt elhanyagolt. A Farkasölőfű-főzeten is dolgozni akart, de előbb be kellett ugrania az Abszol útra; be kell szerezni egy színezüst üstöt a bájital számára, és az volt az egyetlen hely, amelyről tudta, hogy garantálható a minőség. Kinyitotta az edzőterem ajtaját, csak hogy rájöjjön, nincs egyedül. – Úgy látom, ugyanaz járt a fejünkben.  
  
– Ó, szia, apu! – köszönt meglepetten Harry, miközben a kardjával egyensúlyozott. Harry Perselusénál egy jóval rövidebb kardot használt, de a súlya attól még megvolt, és a fiú máris izzadt. A bájitalmester természetesen abban a pillanatban gondoskodott róla, ahogy edzeni kezdtek, hogy a teremben lévő összes kard tompító bűbájjal legyen bevonva. – Úgy gondoltam, van mit behoznom – ismerte be Harry, amire Perselus rábólintott.  
  
– Mindkettőnknek. – Ezután gyakorolni kezdtek; miután kicsit bemelegítettek, Perselus kiszórta az oktatójukként szolgáló szoborra az aktiváló varázslatot. Két órával és a gránitszobor oktatójuk jóváhagyásával később fejezték be az edzést. Perselus úgy vélte, hogy kezdtek belejönni, de nehéz volt megmondani biztosra, mivel minden izmuk fájt.  _Nos, legalább tudom, hogy **van**  izmom, ami fájhat_ – gondolta, mielőtt szétváltak, hogy miután gyorsan lezuhanyoztak a szobáikban, a konyhában találkozzanak ebédkor.   
  
– Arra gondoltam, hogy este eltöltök egy kis időt a nyugati toronyban – jegyezte meg desszert közben Harry.  _Tényleg hiányoztunk Minnie-nek_ – tűnődött Harry, miközben egy szelet csokoládétortán csámcsogott, amit a manó rendszerint csak karácsonykor készített. – Tudod, hogy használatba vegyem az új csillagtérképet, amit vettem.  
  
– Felőlem rendben, ha kedvet érzel hozzá – értett egyet Perselus halvány vigyorral az ajkán. – Csak ne aludj el megint a teleszkópodra dőlve – figyelmeztette fiút jóindulatúan, mielőtt újabb falatot fogyasztott el a süteményéből, amit véleménye szerint gyakrabban is ehetnének. Ha Lupinnak egy dologban valaha is igaza volt, akkor az ez: a csokoládé mindent jobbá tesz. Ám Lupinnak rendszerint sok dologgal kapcsolatban igaza volt – ismerte el Perselus, visszagondolva arra az egyetlen személyre James Potter bandájából, akit elviselhetőnek talált. És ha már eszébe jutott Lupin… – Holnap el kell mennem az Abszol útra az üstért, amiről beszéltem neked – jelentette ki Perselus, amivel azonnal felkeltette Harry figyelmét.  
  
– Abból a különleges üzletből? A Milles & Traffordból, igaz? – kérdezte a fiú, visszagondolva az alkalomra, amikor először hallotta ezt a nevet. Az utolsó völgyben töltött éjszakán Perselus elmagyarázta, hogy a jó minőségű Farkasölőfű-főzetet csakis színezüst üstben lehet elkészíteni. Perselus magyarázata szerint ez az egyik oka – beismerten egy nagyon bosszantó oka is – annak, hogy annyi silány minőségben előállított Vérfarkasölőfű van a piacon, amik ugyan alig hatásosak, de az elkészítésük olcsóbb.  
  
– Igen, onnan – bólintott Perselus. – Ők az egyedüliek, akikben megbízhatom, hogy biztosan színezüst üstöt árulnak. – Miközben megették a süteményüket – mármint a csokoládétorta felét –, a nyaralásukról csevegtek, a készített képekről, csillagászatról és a kilátásról, hogy megtanulják a csokoládétorta receptjét, amit épp ettek. Harry ezek után felvonult a nyugati toronyba, és el is aludt volna, ha nem emlékezteti magát a másnap délelőtti Abszol úti kiruccanásra. Így hát visszatért a szobájába, és minden tőle telhetőt elkövetett, hogy ne ruhástól aludjon el; a teste még mindig szokta Skócia jóval hűvösebb hőmérsékletét.  
  
A másnap reggel a konyhában találta a két varázslót, akik azzal foglalatoskodtak, hogy elfogyasszák a tegnapról megmaradt csokoládétortát, úgy ítélve meg, hogy nagy pocsékolás lenne meghagyni. Miután megkapták a leszidást Minnie-től – „Az uraknak nem csak csokoládétortát kellene enniük reggelire!” – és nem győztek bocsánatot kérni miatta, úgy határoztak, hogy elindulnak az Abszol útra és nem említik a szándékukat, hogy ha már ott járnak, akkor beugranak Florean Fortesque cukrászdájába is.  
  
Egy hónap óta először ismét fedő és álcázó bűbájokat használtak magukon, bár Perselus úgy döntött, hogy Harry lehet néhány hüvelykkel magasabb annál, mint ami nyaralásuk előtt volt, ami még így is jóval elmaradt attól a nyolc hüvelyktől, amit nőtt, mióta elkezdték használni az álcázó bűbájokat. És természetesen egyikük sem csattant ki az örömtől, hogy el kell fedniük azt a barnaságot, amire szert tettek Marokkóban, de hát muszáj volt áldozatokat hozni.  
  
Az Abszol út zsúfolásig megtelt családokkal, akik az új iskolai tanévre készülődtek – végül is már augusztus harmincadika volt –, és Harry csúnya pillantásokat kapott az összes diáktól, amint azok meglátták Perselust.  _Biztosan a talár az oka_  – döntötte el, és szorosan haladt Perselus nyomában, minden tőle telhetőt megtéve, hogy maga is komolynak és ijesztőnek látsszon.  _A kinézet egyértelműen becsapós_  – vélte a zöld szemű fiú, ahogy összehasonlította Perselus mostani énjét a valós személyiségével; céltalanul eltűnődött, vajon milyen reakciót váltana ki a most rémültnek látszó diákokból, ha rájönnének, milyen is valójában a rettegett bájitalmester. A lányok buknának rá – ebben biztos volt.  
  
Elértek a Gringottsig, ahol az útelágazásnál balra fordultak; a jobb kéz felé eső utcában még több bolt volt, beleértve Ollivander üzletét és a helyet, ahonnan be lehet fordulni a Zsebkosz közbe. Balkéz felé ugyanakkor egy körzet volt megtalálható, ahol sokkal inkább szaküzletek sorakoztak, lejjebb pedig olyan varázsvállalatok épületei, mint a Próféta és a Nimbusz Versenyseprű Rt. központi irodái, ami a Nimbusz sorozat gyártásáért volt felelős.  
  
Ezt a területet lényegesen kevésbé özönlötték el, és a vásárlók átlagos életkorát valahol a tizennégy-tizenöt és a hatvan között lehetett megbecsülni. A Milles & Trafford, az üzlet, amit kerestek, a Gringottshoz közelebb eső épületek egyike volt, az útelágazástól csupán ötpercnyi sétára. Harryt teljesen lefoglalta, hogy kövesse Perselust és közben megbabonázva nézzen az egyik üzletről a másikra. Azt kívánta, bárcsak lenne még néhány szeme, hogy sokkal több mindent befogadhasson maga körül, és majdnem elszalasztotta a keresett boltot, annyira lekötötte a figyelmét az utca másik oldalán levő épület, ahol ritka növényeket árultak; a bolt félig hagyományos üzletnek, félig növényháznak látszott.  
  
A Milles & Trafford pontosan olyan kőépület volt, mint a legtöbb üzlet az Abszol úton, és bár a kirakaton keresztül Harry sokféle üstöt és más nagyszerűnek látszó felszerelést látott, azok ónból vagy üvegből készültek. Perselus lágyan elmosolyodott az áhítatos pillantáson Harry arcán, majd finoman megbökve bevezette a fiút az üzletbe. Harry könnyűszerrel ment – semmint nem akart annál jobban, mint belépni az épületbe. A zöld szemű fiú természetesen a bolt legfiatalabb vásárlója volt, és minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy ne érjen semmihez hozzá maga körül, amikor ezzel egyidejűleg majd’ meghalt, hogy egyesével rákérdezzen mindegyikre, hogy mi az.  
  
A bölcsnek látszó varázslók és boszorkányok olyan témákról társalogtak körülötte, mint az aritmológia elméletek legújabb fejleményei vagy a Wizengamot függőben lévő döntései, és a fiú elragadtatottan hallgatta őket, miközben egyszerre próbált mindent befogadni. Perselus épp a tulajdonossal beszél, azt magyarázva, pontosan mire is van szüksége, és sem ő, sem pedig Harry nem vették észre a fényűző sötétlila talárt viselő varázslót, aki az üzlet másik végéről kiszúrta őket. Ám az idős varázsló alighogy észrevette őket, el is indult feléjük, miközben barna szeme csillogott és ajka izgatott mosolyra gyúlt.  
  
– Milyen kellemes újra látni téged, Harry! – kiáltott fel, ahogy elért a két varázslóhoz. A fiú ijedten megpördült, és zavartan pillantott az idősebb férfira, mielőtt a felismerés kiült volna az arcára.  
  
– Mr. Nicholas? – kérdezte félénken elmosolyodva, miközben a bájitalmester meglepődve figyelte a jelenetet.  
  
– Látom, emlékszel rám, fiatalember – jegyezte meg Nicholas mosolyogva, miközben megfordult, és a Harryt kísérő fekete taláros férfit kezdte tanulmányozni.  _A férfi fáradtnak és valószínűleg a koránál idősebbnek látszik_  – vélte Nicholas. _Határozottan ráférne, hogy kicsit felhizlalják, ahogy a felesége mondaná. De van valami a szemében… valami védelmező és mély szeretet, ahogy a zöld szemű kisfiúra néz_  – ebben Nicholas biztos volt. És ami még fontosabb, abban a pillanatban, amint észrevette, hogy őt elemzik, a szeme fagyosan megvillant, és végtelenül fekete, sötétszürke árnyalatot öltött, minden titkukat elzárva valahova a mélyre.  _Talán az okklumencia mestere?_  
  
– Perselus Piton – mutatta be magát a férfi tömören.  _Micsoda különös fiatalember_  – tűnődött Nicholas, miközben végigmérte a férfit, akit Harry egy évvel korábban kedvesen csak Persnek nevezett. – Ismerik egymást? – kérdezte, miközben ide-oda tekintett a szégyenlősen mosolygó fiú az idősebb férfi között.  
  
– Ó, majdnem napra pontosan egy éve találkoztunk – válaszolt kuncogva Nicholas. – Szintén az Abszol úton; úgy hiszem, épp egy teleszkópot vásárolt neki. – Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét, ahogy visszaemlékezett a kérdéses napra.  
  
– Értem – közölte. – És a nevét elárulná? – Arcvonásai semmit nem árultak el, de Nicholas elkapott egy röpke villantást, mielőtt a feketébe öltözött férfi ismét a fagyosság álarca mögé bújt. Nicholas meg tudta állapítani, hogy Perselus viselkedésének nagy részét a fiú iránti védelmezés váltotta ki.  _Úgy viselkedik, mint egy farkas_  – vette észre –,  _aki a kölykét védi._  Érdekes lenne mindezt tanulmányozni, ha az igazat megvallva, a fiatalember nem látszana olyan megfélemlítőnek. Perselus a maga részéről megpróbált rájönni, miért tűnik annyira ismerősnek az agg varázsló; biztos volt benne, hogy már találkoztak a múltban.  
  
– Bocsássa meg a modoromat – kért elnézést az idős varázsló. – A nevem Nicholas; Nicholas Flamel, szolgálatára. – Perselusnak elkerekedett a szeme, amint leesett, hogy ki is áll előtte. Ez határozottan megmagyarázta, miért is tűnt annyira ismerősnek a férfi; ő Nicholas Flamel volt.  _A_  Nicholas Flamel, a világhírű alkimista, akit mindenki úgy ismert, mint a Bölcsek Kövének megalkotóját. Harry kíváncsian nézte a változást; hallotta már ezt a nevet. Flamel… Perselus is felismerni látszott, és az arckifejezéséből ítélve Nicholas valaki nagyon fontos ember volt.  
  
– Megtiszteltetés, hogy megismerhetem önt, Mr. Flamel – mondta Perselus, és hangja semmit nem árult el a bensőjében zajló izgalomról, ahogy kézfogásra nyújtotta a kezét. Egy hatszáz éves varázslóval társalgott; ez sem minden nap fordul elő. Harry közben azon töprengett, hogy vajon mi csillog ennyire Perselus szemében. Nicholas  _határozottan_  valami fontos személy. – Nagy csodálója vagyok a munkájának.  
  
– Ó, nos… – volt Nicholas egyetlen megjegyzése, miközben kezet rázott a bájitalmesterrel. – Én is örülök, hogy megismerhetem önt. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy az ifjú Harry és az én útjaim egy nap még keresztezik egymást! – jegyezte meg, miközben a piruló Harryre kacsintott. – Azt tudtam, fiatalember, hogy érdekel a csillagászat, de sosem képzeltem volna, hogy itt is összefuthatok veled.  
  
– Ezúttal nem vásárlóként vagyok jelen, Mr. Flamel – mondta Harry rövid kacagás után. – Csak kísérőként jöttem. Nem mintha panaszkodnék, ez az üzlet bámulatos! – Ezúttal Nicholason volt a sor, hogy elnevesse magát.  
  
– Igen, kitaláltam, hogy tetszik – biccentett az öreg varázsló. – És ha szabad megkérdeznem, mit keres itt, Mr. Piton? Az átlagos ügyfeleknél ön is sokkal fiatalabbnak látszik – érdeklődött Nicholas.  
  
– Tudja, én… – kezdte Perselus, miközben igyekezett valami életképes mentséggel előállni, amikor a bolt tulajdonosa mosolyogva visszatért.  
  
– Szerencséje van, professzor! – kiáltotta mosolyogva. – Van raktáron az igényeinek megfelelő üstünk! Nem könnyű hőstett lehet, ha színtiszta ezüst üstre van szüksége, igaz? – kérdezte, mielőtt észrevette volna Nicholast. – Ó, nem is vettem észre, Mr. Flamel! Mint mindig, most is megtiszteltetés, hogy a boltomban köszönthetem! Felteszem, a rendelése miatt jött, igaz?  
  
– Természetesen. Minden készen áll?  
  
– Tegnap este minden megérkezett, amit megrendelt – biztosította őt a tulaj. – Már megyek is érte. – Az egyik alkalmazottunk pedig azonnal hozza önnek az üstöt, Piton professzor.  
  
– Tehát egy színezüst üst? – kérdezte Nicholas felvont szemöldökkel. – Érdekes választás; nem sok bájitalnak van rá szüksége és nem sok varázsló – különösen nem a maga korúak – keresik azt megvásárlásra. De tudtam, Piton professzor, hogy már hallottam korábban a nevét; ön a Roxfort bájitalmestere, igaz? Az elmúlt négy évszázad legfiatalabb bájitalmestere, ha nem csal az emlékezetem.  
  
– Így igaz, Mr. Flamel – bólintott rá Perselus, megpróbálva elfojtani a döbbenetét, hogy a világhírű alkimista már hallott róla.  
  
– Kérem, professzor, szólítson Nicholasnak – kérte az idős férfi.  
  
– Csak ha cserébe Perselusnak hív – ajánlotta halvány mosollyal a fekete ruhás férfi.  
  
– Áll az alku – értett egyet nevetve Nicholas. – Szóval, Perselus, árulja el nekem – kezdte, miközben ide-oda nézett közte és Harry között. – Történetesen ön lenne az ifjú Harry édesapja? – Harry és Perselus összevigyorogta, és az egyforma reakciójuk nem maradt észrevétlen az idős varázsló előtt.  
  
– Nem, Mr. Flamel – válaszolt Harry mindkettőjük nevében.  
  
– Nem? – kérdezte Nicholas, ami egyből megmagyarázta, miért szólította Harry Persnek a bájitalmestert. De hát… – Megesküdtem volna, hogy önök apa és fia, annyira hasonlítanak egymásra.  
  
– Sokat vagyunk együtt – ismerte be vigyorogva Perselus. – De nem, én csak vigyázok Harryre a szülei helyett. –  _És a saját fiaként szereti őt_  – gondolta magában Nicholas, ahogy tűnődve nézett rajtuk végig. Csak most vette észre, de volt valami, ami… kicsit nem stimmelt a kinézetükkel, és nem csupán a magasságuk és az augusztus vége elleni sápadt színük. Első pillantásra fel sem tűnik, sőt második vagy harmadik pillantásra sem, de ha valaki figyelmesen tanulmányozza őket, nem tudja nem észrevenni.  
  
– És hogyhogy nincsenek veled a szüleid egy ilyen gyönyörű nyári délelőtt? – kérdezte zavartan Nicholas; immáron másodszor volt a tanúja, hogy Harryt együtt látta Perselusszal a nyári hónapokban.  
  
– Elfoglaltak, uram – válaszolt a fiú, és megvonta a vállát. És nyilvánvalónak látszott, hogy a gyereket nem zavarja túlságosan ez a tény; szinte úgy nézett ki, mint aki már megszokta.  
  
– Értem. És ragaszkodnom kell hozzá, hogy te is Nicholasnak szólíts; már így is épp elég öregnek érzem magam. – Harry felnevetett a kijelentésre.  
  
– Rendben, Nicholas – egyezett bele a fiú.  
  
– Azon tűnődöm, hogy esetleg önök ketten… – kezdte Nicholas, csakhogy félbeszakítsa őt a kereskedő visszatérése, aki egy dobozzal tért vissza, amiben látszólag törékeny dolgok voltak. Nem igazán fiolák, vette észre Harry, miközben szemügyre vette a furcsa kinézetű üvegtárgyakat.  
  
– Remélem, minden megfelel az ízlésének – mondta a bolt tulajdonos, miközben Nicholas kivett egy bronz tárgyat a sok közül, ami úgy nézett ki, mint egy narancsszínű golyóbis. Nicholas elővette a pálcáját és rákoppintott vele egyszer, amitől a golyó szétnyílt, és a belsejében kisebb gömbök tűntek fel, amelyek lebegni kezdtek a golyó közepén, mintha felváltva becsukódnának és lebegnének Nicholas tenyerén. A kisebb gömbök zöld, kék, piros és szürke színben pompáztak, és sötétebb árnyalattal látszólag egyforma szimbólum volt a felszínükbe vésve.  _Háromszögek?_  – törte a fejét Harry, mialatt figyelte, ahogy forgolódnak. Ám még mielőtt sikerült volt még egyszer eltűnődni a furcsa jeleken, Nicholas ismét rákoppintott a golyóra, ami visszatért az eredeti állapotába.  
  
– Igen, szokás szerint, minden tökéletes – biztosította a férfit, aki elindult, hogy üdvözölje a boltjába belépő néhány új vásárlót.  
  
– Mindig a szolgálatára állok, Mr. Flamel – jelentette ki, mielőtt Perselus felé fordult. – Még egy perc, professzor, és az üstje máris itt lesz.  
  
– Érdekel a „Alkotóelem Visszaszármaztató” Harry? – kérdezte Nicholas mosolyogva; nem mulasztotta el a kisfiú arcán feltűnő érdeklődő pillantást.   
  
– Úgy hívják azt a gömböt? – kérdezte Harry áhítatos arccal. – Azt mondja, alkotóelemek? Azokat jelképezték a szimbólumok a színes gömbökön? Rúnának látszottak, de nem egészen – mondta Harry, és elpirult az egyre szélesedő mosoly láttán, ami megjelent Nicholas arcán.  
  
– Észrevetted őket? – kérdezte fondorlatosan. – És igen, igazad van. A szimbólumok az elemeket jelképezik, de nem rúnajelek; azokat alkímia jeleknek hívják, Harry – magyarázta Nicholas. Harry szemöldöke kis híján eltűnt a kócos haja alatt.  
  
– Alkímia jelek? – kérdezte zavarodott arccal. – Akkor maga egy alkimista? – Harrynek hatalmasra tágult a szeme, mire Perselus kuncogni kezdett.  
  
– És ismét igazad van – igazolta Nicholas. Egy bolti alkalmazott végül megérkezett Perselus üstjével. Harrynek újfent elkerekedett a szeme. Csodálatos üst volt, amelynek kacifántos mintái ezüstben csillogtak.  
  
– Az üstje, professzor – mondta az eladó, és óvatosan letette a pultra az üstöt. Perselus biccentett, és kifizette az árát – Harry véleménye szerint elég borsos volt –, és miközben Nicholas metsző pillantással figyelte a szerzeményt, egyre kíváncsibbá vált. – Lesz még valami más, uram?  
  
– Nem, ez minden – közölte Perselus, majd miután végzett az üst alapos megvizsgálásával, egy gyors bűbájjal megbizonyosodott róla, hogy valóban tömör ezüstből készült. Elégedetten fordult oda a bolti eladóhoz. – Még a mai nap folyamán elküldöm a házimanómat, hogy hozza el – mondta, majd figyelmét ismét visszafordította Harryre és Nicholasra; nem akarta kockáztatni, hogy egy ilyen drága üsttel sétafikáljon, és felettébb nem óhajtotta megmagyarázni, miért rejti azt kendőző bűbáj alá.  
  
– Ahogy korábban is mondtam, ez egy igen érdekes beszerzés – jegyezte meg Nicholas egy mosoly keretében.  
  
– Úgy hiszem, igen, az – értett egyet Perselus, és Harry is rábólintott.  
  
– És visszatérve arra, amit korábban elkezdtem, mielőtt félbeszakítottak minket – folytatta az alkimista. – Azon tűnődtem, hogy nem tudnák-e szabaddá tenni a délutánjukat, uraim. – Perselus és Harry egymás felé fordultak és összenéztek; egy délutánjukat fel tudják áldozni.  
  
– De igen – válaszolták egyszerre, majd a kuncogó Nicholas felé fordultak.  
  
– Nagyszerű! Akkor mit szólnának hozzá, ha délután öt körül átjönnének a házamba egy teára? – kérdezte Nicholas. – Perenelle, a feleségem magán kívül lenne örömében, megmutathatnám neked, Harry, pontosan mit is csinál ez a gömb. – A fiú legszívesebben ugrálni kezdett volna örömében; egy igazi alkimista akar tanítani neki valamit! Várakozóan fordult Perselus felé, aki enyhén meglepettnek látszott a kijelentésre.  
  
– Szíves örömest – egyezett bele Perselus, mire Harry elmosolyodott, és egy halk „Király!” felkiáltással megölelte őt.  
  
– Akkor ebben meg is állapodtunk! – rázott velük ismét kezet Nicholas. – Öt órakor átjöhetnek a hoppon, csak egyszerűen mondják ki, hogy a Flamel kastélyba tartanak. – Harry szeme felcsillant, miközben Perselusra nézett – egy újabb kastély. – A délután folyamán rákapcsolom a kandallóm a fő hopp-hálózatra.  
  
– Pontban ötkor ott leszünk! – biztosította őt Perselus, majd miután elhagyták az üzletet, a három varázsló elindult a Foltozott Üst felé, miközben élénk hangú társalgást folytattak a Roxfortról. Amikor elérték Florean Fortesque-t, az útjaik különváltak, mivel a két fiatalabb varázsló úgy érezte, ideje megkóstolni az új „Triplacsokoládés Meglepetés Fagylaltot”, amelyet a táblán reklámoztak; természetesen nem tudták helyben elfogyasztani – az álcájuk, meg minden más végett, de semmi nem akadályozhatta meg Harryt, hogy bemenjek a cukrászdába, és vegyen kettőt belőle elvitelre.


	15. Alkímia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teázás a Flamel kastélyban.

**15\. fejezet**  
Alkímia  
  
  
 _– Pontban ötkor ott leszünk! – biztosította őt Perselus, majd miután elhagyták az üzletet, a három varázsló elindult a Foltozott Üst felé, miközben élénk hangú társalgást folytattak a Roxfortról. Amikor elérték Florean Fortesque-t, az útjaik különváltak, mivel a két fiatalabb varázsló úgy érezte, ideje megkóstolni az új „Triplacsokoládés Meglepetés Fagylaltot”, amelyet a táblán reklámoztak; természetesen nem tudták helyben elfogyasztani – az álcájuk, meg minden más végett, de semmi nem akadályozhatta meg abban Harryt, hogy bemenjek a cukrászdába, és vegyen kettőt belőle elvitelre._  
  
  
Harry majdnem belefulladt a fagylaltjába, amikor Perselus elmagyarázta neki, ki is pontosan az a Nicholas Flamel. Enyhén meghibbant pillantással bámult a bájitalmesterre, és a tekintetét ismét az a csillogás fényesítette meg.  
  
– Igazán mondhattál volna valamit! – vádolta őt a fiú.  
  
– Pontosan mit? – érdeklődött a bájitalmester, egyértelműen jól szórakozva. A férfi a díványon hátradőlve figyelte a délutáni napfényt, boldogan, hogy megszabadulhatott a fedőbűbájtól, most, hogy végre nem voltak kitéve a nyilvánosságnak. A kastély hátsó verandáján üldögéltek – igazából a négy veranda egyikén –, ahonnan nagyszerű kilátás nyílt a birtokra és a távolban csillogó tóra, minden előnyét kihasználva annak, hogy a kastély egy emelkedő tetejére épült. Furcsa volt belegondolni, hogy a Fonó soron élt, tudatosan figyelmen kívül hagyva ezt a birtokot.  _Sokkal tartozom Harrynek_  – döntötte el magában.  
  
– Nem tudom! – kiáltotta a fiú. Harryt porig alázta a tudat; a Bölcsek Kövének egyedüli ismert előállítóját, a világ összes alkimistájának a „Szent Grálját” kérdezte arról, hogy alkimista-e! – Elejthettél volna valami utalást, vagy mit tudom én.  
  
– Én magam is teljesen le voltam döbbenve, Harry! – jegyezte meg Perselus mosolyogva. Kinyitotta a szemét, és végigmérte a minden tekintetben saját fiának tartott gyermek szinte pánikba esett alakját. – És nem hiszem, hogy őt érdekelte volna; látszólag nagyon erős benyomást tettél rá. Végtére is meghívott minket teázni – emlékeztette őt a bájitalmester.  
  
– Tényleg – helyeselt Harry, és végre elmosolyodott. – És azt mondta, meg akarja mutatni nekem, hogyan működik az Alkotóelem Visszaszármaztató! Hallottad ezt, apu? Nicholas Flamel akarja megmutatni  _nekem_ , hogyan működik egy alkimista műszer! – Perselusnak szinte már fel sem tűnt, hogy Harry ismét apunak szólította őt.  
  
– Miért ne akarná megtenni, Harry? – kérdezte végül egy halvány mosollyal az ifjú professzor. – A koboldok összes aranyára, az a férfi már elég rég életben van ahhoz, hogy felismerjen egy tehetséget, ha lát egyet! – Harry erre a megjegyzésre alaposan elpirult, amire Perselus csak szeretetteljesen az égnek emelte a tekintetét;  _ennek a fiúnak fogalma sincs a saját értékéről_.  
  
– Viszont azt tudta, hogy te ki vagy – állította Harry fapofával; ezúttal Perselus pirult el, még ha igyekezett is úgy tenni, mint akire nem volt hatással a dicséret.  
  
– Ő Dumbledore barátja, biztosan tőle hallotta a nevemet – mondta a bájitalmester, mire Harry bőszen rázni kezdte a fejét. _Mikor hagyja már abba Perselus, hogy olyan kevésre tartja magát_?  
  
– Ez butaság; az elmúlt évszázadok legfiatalabb bájitalmestere vagy, ő maga mondta.  
  
– Nem számít – hessegette el Perselus Harry megjegyzését egy intéssel. – A lényeg az, hogy egy órán belül teára vagyunk hivatalosak hozzá. Mindig is érdekelt, hogy hol élhet, és majd’ meghalok, hogy belülről lássak egy alkimista laboratóriumot – ismerte be a bájitalmester szinte vidáman.  
  
– Te is és én is! – kiáltott fel a kisfiú, mielőtt egy újabb ijedtséghullám érte el őt. – De Pers! – szólt elvékonyodott hangon.  
  
– Most meg mi a baj? – kérdezte mosolyogva a férfi.  
  
– Én semmit nem tudok az alkímiáról! Mi lesz, ha valami butaságot mondok, vagy…  
  
– Harry, nyugodj meg, rendben? – kérte Perselus kuncogva az izgága gyerektől. – Nem számít, milyen okos vagy tehetséges vagy – itt Harry felhorkant, mire Perselus érzéketlenül végigmérte őt –, csak nyolc éves múltál, és az alkímia a mágia egy ritka tudományága. Csak nagyon kevés valódi alkimista létezik a világon, és ők megtartják a mesterségük titkait; Nicholas nem fogja elvárni tőled, hogy bármit is tudjál. – A zöld szemű varázsló láthatóan megnyugodott a bátorítástól.  
  
– Csak izgatott vagyok, ez minden.  
  
– Nahát, észre sem vettem! – állította Perselus szárazon. Harry kuncogott egy sort a férfi nemtörődöm hangsúlyán, aztán megdörzsölte a tarkóját.  
  
– Értem, mit akarsz mondani.  
  
– Akkor mit szólsz ahhoz, ha eszünk valamit, mielőtt használjuk a hop-hálózatot? – kérdezte a bájitalmester, miközben feltápászkodott a kanapéról, amin eddig henyélt. – Minnie mondta, hogy mára rostélyost készített nekünk. – Erre már Harry is felpattant és a konyhába indult; véleménye szerint Minnie rostélyosa legendás volt, és ha ugyanez nem is vonatkozik a világ többi részére, hát, ez van.  
  
– Nem fogok rá nemet mondani – nevetett Harry a jókedvű bájitalmesterre.  
  
– Nem is gondoltam, hogy így tennél – mormogta mosolyogva az orra alatt Perselus. A rostélyos beváltotta a hozzá fűzött reményeket, és a délután öt óra kipihenten és jóllakottan találta a két varázslót. A kandalló előtt álltak, és mielőtt beléptek a lángok közé, még egyszer összenéztek, hogy az álcázó bűbájok a helyükön vannak-e.  
  
– Flamel kastély – mondta ki tisztán csengő hangon az úti célt Perselus, és a világ pörögni kezdett. Mire Harry legközelebb kinyitotta a szemét, már egy teljesen más fogadócsarnokban találta magát, de a hely eltéveszthetetlenül egy kastélyban volt; egy zöld talárt viselő idős hölgy indult, hogy üdvözölje őket.  
  
– Jó estét, fiatalurak! – köszöntötte őket meleg hangon. Harry megnyerően a hölgyre mosolygott, aki viszonozta azt. – Perenelle vagyok, és önök minden bizonnyal Perselus és Harry, ha az uram helyesen tájékoztatott róla.  
  
– Valóban azok vagyunk – válaszolt Perselus. – Megtiszteltetés, hogy megismerhetem önt, Mrs. Flamel.  
  
– Perenelle – javította ki őt a nő mosolyogva. – Nicholas rövidesen velünk lesz; úgy látszik, ismét magába feledkezett a laborjában – mondta az idős hölgy, miközben elnézően csóválta a fejét. Perselus úgy vélte, hogy ez egy nagyon általános jelenség lehetett a Flamel rezidencián. – Kérem, kövessenek a nappaliba.  
  
– Akkor hasonlít valakire, akit ismerek – jegyezte meg Harry, miközben vigyorogva fordult a mosolygó Perselus felé.  
  
– Értelmiségi férfiak! – kiáltott fel mosolyogva Perenelle. – Mélyen legbelül mind egyformák. – Közben elértek a nappaliba, ahol helyet foglaltak, és miközben Perenelle Flamel megkínálta őket teával és egy tálca omlós teasüteménnyel, vizslatóan végigmérte a látszólag túlságosan is vézna alakjukat. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Nicholas is feltűnt; a férfi sietős léptekkel közeledett egy folyosóról.  
  
– Bocsássák meg a késésem – mondta Nicholas, miközben feléjük haladt. Perselus és Harry felálltak, hogy üdvözöljék őt. – Épp egy új tekercset tanulmányoztam, és meg voltam róla győződve, hogy még van egy órám öt előtt. – Harry elmosolyodott, amikor Nicholas megveregette a hátát.  
  
– Úgy néz ki, Perselus ugyanilyen problémákkal küszködik – tájékoztatta őt egy mindentudó mosollyal Perenelle, amitől a bájitalmester arcán halvány rózsaszín pír tűnt fel.  
  
– Ártatlan, míg rá nem bizonyítják, asszonyom! – tiltakozott Perselus, mindnyájukat megnevettetve ezzel; egy könnyed beszélgetés után Perenelle felajánlotta Perselusnak, hogy miután Nicholas megmutatja nekik a laborját, ő körbevezeti őt a kastély növényházában, ahol ritka növényfajok széles választékát termesztik. A két varázsló boldogan indult a laborba, miközben Nicholas elmagyarázta nekik, pontosan hol is helyezkedik el a kastély; úgy tűnt, a hop-hálózaton keresztül egyenesen Észak-Írországba kerültek. Perselus meglepetésére, útjuk látszólag a pincébe vezetett.  
  
– Gondolom, tudják, hogy a kohászat is nagy részét képezi az alkímiának – jegyezte meg Nicholas, felfigyelve Perselus arckifejezésére;  _már megint ott volt az a tekintet_  – gondolta magában. Az a részlet, ami kissé oda nem illőnek látszott. – A helyzet úgy áll, hogy semmi értelme nem lenne a föld fölött tartani a laboromat; az teljes mértékben alkalmatlan lenne. Így a tanulmányozásokra szánt időm megosztom a laborom és a csillagászati obszervatóriumom között, ami a legmagasabb toronyban kapott helyet.  
  
– Az alkímiában szüksége van rá, hogy fémeket kovácsoljon? – érdeklődött Harry.  
  
– Ha valaki jól végzi a dolgát, eljön az idő, amikor a fémek kovácsolása szükségszerűvé válik – helyeselt Nicholas Harryre pillantva.  _Intelligens gyerek_  – gondolta, miközben a fiú összevont szemöldökét vizsgálta.  _És egy rejtély_. Beszélgetve értek el a labor ajtajáig. Nicholas elmosolyodott a két varázsló kíváncsi arcán, mielőtt kitárta előttük az ajtót; Perselus és Harry lélegzetvisszafojtva léptek be a helyiségbe, majd egyszerre fújták ki a levegőjüket.  
  
A helyiség tágas volt, tele mindenféle felszereléssel; fiolák és fém gépezetek álltak a helyiség különböző pontjain. A könyvtár zsúfolásig tömve volt tekercsekkel, és színes folyadékokkal teli lombikok borították a hátsó fal nagy részét, mégsem ez volt az, ami felkeltette Harry figyelmét: a helyiség mennyezetét látszólag láncokból, emelőcsigákból és horgokból álló rendszer fedte, amit azért alkottak, hogy elszállítson valamit a sarokban álló óriási kandallótól a helyiség közepéig, ahol egy nagy, kőből épült kerek kút állt. Amikor a zöld szemű varázsló alaposabban megvizsgálta, rájött, hogy az egyáltalán nem kút volt; a falak túl alacsonyak voltak, csupán derékmagasságig ért, és túl sekély is volt, az alja egy szintben volt a padlóval. Sokkal inkább egy kőből készül mosdó volt, ha nem más.  
  
– Váó! – jelentette ki Harry csillogó szemmel.  
  
– A legnagyobb dicséret, amit valaha kaptam a laboromra – állította komoly hangon Nicholas, amitől Harry elpirult kissé, Perselus pedig sokatmondóan elmosolyodott. Perenelle is felbukkant, és felajánlotta, hogy elkíséri Perselust a növényházba; a bájitalmester el volt ragadtatva a kilátástól. Perenelle Flamel ismert volt a gyógynövénytanhoz való vonzódásáról, és hat évszázad állt a rendelkezésére, hogy saját gyűjteményt állítson össze. Perselus otthagyta a kicsit ideges Harryt a nagyon izgatott Nicholasszal. – Szóval, Harry, mit gondolsz a laboromról?  
  
– Ez… – Harry megpróbált megfelelő szavakat találni rá. – Más – mondta némi gondolkodás után. –Még nem láttam, hogyan működik, szóval ez minden, ami az eszembe jut – tette hozzá magyarázatképpen.  
  
– Igazán őszinte válasz – mosolygott rá Nicholas. – És mivel őszinte vagy, áruld el, Perselus mesélt neked a munkámról? – Harry ismét elpirult.  
  
– Igen. Ezelőtt fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ki is ön. – Szégyenkezve lehorgasztotta a fejét, amivel jókedvű kacajt csalt ki a másik varázslóból.  
  
– De hát ez érthető, Harry! Végtére is még csak nyolc éves vagy – nyugtatta őt Nicholas. – És pontosan mit mondott neked Perselus a munkámról?  
  
– Azt mondta, hogy ön egy híres alkimista, és a Bölcsek Kövének egyedüli megalkotója – jelentette ki Harry tényszerűen.  
  
– Értem – válaszolt az idős varázsló, miközben körbesétált a helyiségben. – És mit gondolsz róla? – Harry zöld szeme meglepetten kapcsolódott össze a férfi barna szemével.  
  
– Mit gondolok miről? – kérdezte a fiúcska zavartan. – A munkájáról?  
  
– Igen és nem. Hadd fogalmazzam újra a kérdésem: mit gondolsz magáról a Bölcsek Kövéről? – Harry meglátása szerint ez egy váratlan kérdés volt.  _Mit gondolok a Bölcsek Kövéről?_  Még nem tűnődött el rajta, hogy az mit is jelképez. Perselus csupán elismételte azt, amit is eddig tudott; a Kő felruházza a használóját azzal a képességgel, hogy annyi aranyat csináljon, amennyit csak akar, és létrehozza az élet elixírét. Örök életet biztosít neki, ahogy a bájitalmester megfogalmazta. Harry eltöprengett mindezen, miközben Nicholas figyelmesen tanulmányozta őt; az alkimista szinte látta, ahogy a fogaskerekek forognak a fiú agyában.  
  
– Őszintén, uram? – kérdezte Harry néhány perc gondolkodás után.  
  
– Amíg Nicholasnak szólítasz, igen, csakis őszinte választ kérek.  
  
– Még sosem gondolkoztam rajta, de ez… Nos, engem inkább megijeszt. – Nicholas szeme felcsillant, és apró mosoly suhant át az arcán.  
  
– Téged  _megijeszt_  a korlátlan mennyiségű arany, és hogy nem kell félned a haláltól? – kérdezte halkan. – Sok ember csak álmodik erről egész életében!  
  
– Igen, de… – kezdte Harry, megpróbálva szavakba ölteni a gondolatait. – A világ minden pénzén sem lehet szeretetet vásárolni. És, ha valaki örökké él, hogyan birkózik meg mindazzal, amit maga mögött hagy? Az emberekkel, akiket szintén maga mögött hagyott… Van ennek valami értelme? – Harry megpróbált arra gondolni, milyen lehet örökké élni. És minden nagyszerű is volt, amíg eszébe nem jutott Perselus halálának, a családja vagy akár Minnie elmúlásának a gondolata. És utána már csak a magányosság maradt.  
  
– Hat évszázada járom ezt a földet, Harry – mondta Nicholas tiszta, nyugodt hangon, majd kuncogni kezdett, amikor meglátta, ahogy Harrynek elkerekedik a szeme. – Igen, hat évszázada! És még sosem kaptam olyan választ erre a kérdésre, aminek több értelme lenne, mint a tiédnek – közölte az alkimista, és Harry vállára tette a kezét.  
  
– Köszönöm? – kérdezte Harry zavartan, égő arccal.  
  
– Nem – rázta a fejét Nicholas mosolyogva. – Én köszönöm  _neked_. – Az idős alkimista még egy sort kuncogott, aztán mosolya tovább szélesebb, ahogy döntésre jutott. – Áruld el nekem, Harry, szeretnél még többet tanulni az alkímiáról? – A fiú majdhogynem elfelejtette, hogyan kell levegőt venni.  
  
– Tényleg? – kérdezte döbbenten, mire az idős varázsló bólintott. – Nagyon szeretnék!  
  
– Ez pompás! – jelentette ki Nicholas derűs hangon, széles mosollyal. – Mit szólnál hozzá, ha ma elmondanám neked az alapokat? – kérdezte, majd újfent kuncogni kezdett, amikor Harry heves bólogatásba kezdett; a férfi előhúzta a pálcáját, és két széket varázsolt egy különböző, ismeretlen felszerelésekkel teli asztal mellé, majd intett Harrynek, hogy üljön le, ő pedig vele szemközt foglalt helyet. – Kezdjük a lényeggel, Harry; beszéljünk a  _Tria Primáról_ , vagy ahogy másképp hívják, a _Három Ősprincípiumról_ …*  
  
Az órák úgy teltek az alkimista és a zöld szemű varázsló számára, akár a másodpercek, és csak akkor eszméltek fel, hogy mennyi időt is töltöttek el idelent, amikor Perenelle bekopogott a labor ajtaján. Nicholas, aki épp befejezte az Alkotóelem Visszaszármaztató magyarázatát, meghökkenten fordult az ajtó felé.  
  
– Úgy látom, elfoglaltátok magatokat – jegyezte meg a nő, miközben Perselus csak bámult a szeme elé táruló valószínűtlen jelenetre; a történelem legnagyobb alkimistája magyarázza Harrynek, hogyan működik egy furcsa alkimista szerkezet.  
  
– Valóban – értett egyet Nicholas mosolyogva. – Gondolom, ideje indulniuk, igaz? – kérdezte, mire Perselus bólintott.  
  
– Már majdnem fél kilenc van – tájékoztatta őket a bájitalmester, és halványan elmosolyodott, amikor Harry szeme nagyra nyílt.  _Fél kilenc_? – gondolta magában a fiú. –  _És mi történt a fél nyolccal?_  
  
– Ebben az esetben… – Nicholas előhúzta a pálcáját és magához hívott egy üres pergament meg egy ősrégit a könyvespolcról; egy gyors másolóbűbájjal lemásolta a táblázatot, ami látszólag háromoszlopnyi rúnajelből és azok magyarázatából állt. Aztán egy régi könyvet is magához varázsolt az egyik felső polcról. – Azt szeretném, ha ezeket magadhoz vennéd, Harry, és gondosan áttanulmányoznád. – Harry mosolyogva bólintott, és szinte ragyogott, amikor megkapta a könyvet és a tekercset.  
  
– Köszönöm, Nicholas!  
  
– Elnézést, hogy? – kérdezte zavartan Perselus.  
  
– Ó, tudtam, hogy elfelejtettem valamit! – sóhajtott fel Nicholas. – Perselus, azon tűnődöm, kedvében tudna-e járni egy vénembernek?  
  
– Miben mesterkedsz, Nicholas? – kérdezte a felesége, aki leginkább a férje melletti kisfiút nézte mosolyogva.  
  
– Az ön kedvében járni, Nicholas? – kérdezte a bájitalmester.  _Ha ez odavezet, ahova gondolom…_  
  
– Abból a néhány percből, amit együtt töltöttünk…  
  
– Ami több mint három óra volt – rótta meg őt Perenelle.  
  
–… észrevettem, hogy Harrynek adottsága van a tudományom iránt – folytatta mosolyogva Nicholas.  
  
– Adottsága? – kérdezte Perselus; kifelé próbált a lehető legnyugodtabbnak látszani, miközben magában győzelmi táncot járt.  
  
– Igen. Szeretnék kettőnk között egy időpontot megbeszélni, mondjuk minden szombaton? Nagyon szeretném, ha alkímiára taníthatnám őt – magyarázta a férfi, miközben Harry lelkesen bólogatott. Perselus büszkén elmosolyodott; képtelen volt azt az érzelmet letörölni az arcáról.  
  
– Nem látok rá okot, miért ne tehetné.  
  
– Köszönöm, Pers! – kiáltott fel Harry, és rohant megölelni a bájitalmestert. – Köszönöm, köszönöm, köszönöm!  
  
– Szóra sem érdemes, kölyök – legyintett a fekete taláros férfi, miközben szeretően beleborzolt Harry kusza hajába. Nicholasban, aki elfogódottan nézte a jelenetet, felötlött valami a két varázslóval kapcsolatban.  _Ilyen egyszerű lenne?_  Aztán az egész kiröppent a fejéből, mielőtt át tudta volna gondolni a dolgokat.  
  
– Akkor állapodjunk meg egy reggeli időpontban, mondjuk jövő szombaton, tíz órakor? – kérdezte az alkimista.  
  
– A tíz óra megfelel – értett egyet Perselus, és Harry is rábólintott, miközben a mellkasához szorította a könyvet. Nicholas mosolyogva bólintott; de volt itt valami… Felsóhajtott magában; a kíváncsiságának kielégítése volt a fő oka annak, amiért úgy döntött, hogy ilyen hosszú ideig él.  
  
– Ez nagyszerű; mit szólnál hozzá, Perenelle, ha elvinnéd Harryt, és adnál neki enni valamit, amíg mi beszélgetünk egy kicsit? – Perselus hidegen nézett az idős varázslóra. – Csak van valami, amit meg akarok kérdezni. Biztosíthatom, hogy semmi rossz. – Perselus bólintott, mire a kíváncsi Perenelle elkísérte az ugyanolyan zavart Harryt a konyhába. Amint az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük, Perselus szembefordult az idős alkimistával.  _Ez nem sejtet semmi jót_  – vélte.  
  
– Miben állhatok a szolgálatára? – kérdezte nyugodt hangon.  
  
– Nem tudtam nem észrevenni néhány dolgot, és szerettem volna végigvenni őket önnel – közölte Nicholas, miközben összekulcsolta a kezét a háta mögött és sétálni kezdett.  
  
– Mindenképp örömmel hallgatom.  
  
– Először is, azt már leszögeztük, hogy nem ön Harry édesapja – kezdte Nicholas, mire Perselus biccentett. – Mégis látszólag majdnem minden nap vele van, igaz?  
  
– Én vigyázok rá a szülei kedvéért; ahogy azt már szintén elmondtam – válaszolt fagyos hangon a bájitalmester.  
  
– De minden nap? – kérdezte Nicholas. – Úgy tűnik, olyan helyzetben van, hogy Harry minden szombatját be tudja osztani.  
  
– A szülei sokat vannak távol.  
  
– Igen, a szülei – jegyezte meg Nicholas, végighúzva az egyik ujját egy bőrkötéses könyv hátsó borítóját, miközben elnézett Perselusról. – Felteszem, Harrynek vannak szülei, ergo van neki egy vezetékneve is. – Perselus enyhén meghökkent ettől az állítástól. Persze előbb, vagy utóbb mindenképp felmerült volna.  _Mit mondjak erre?_  
  
– Biztosíthatom, hogy Harrynek mind a két szülője megvan, és van vezetékneve is – kommentálta mindössze. Nicholas pedig felkuncogott rajta.  
  
– És van még egy dolog, amit észrevettem; elnéztem magát és Harryt ma reggel, és volt valami, ami csak… hibádzott. – Perselus hűvös tekintettel figyelte őt, ám a szíve őrült módon kalapált.  
  
– Hibádzott?  
  
– Igen. Ahogy kinéztek, egyszerűen téves volt. Hatszáz éves vagyok, Perselus; mindig azzal büszkélkedtem, hogy bármilyen fedőbűbájon átlátok, de ön? Maga azonban alaposan megdolgoztatott, fiatalember! – kiáltott fel az alkimista, mire Perselus elsápadt.  
  
– Mondhatnám, hogy fogalmam sincs, miről beszél, de úgy döntök, egyikünket sem sértem meg ezzel. Ehelyett inkább megkérdezem; mihez akar kezdeni ezzel a tudással? – kérdezte a bájitalmester higgadtan.  
  
– Perselus, mindig jellemző volt rám a kíváncsiság – közölte mosolyogva Nicholas. – Nem tehetek róla. Csak tudni szeretném.  
  
– Rendben – bólintott Perselus, miközben mérlegelte a lehetőségeit. – Harry vezetékneve Potter; ő A Fiú, Aki Túlélte ikertestvére. – Úgy döntött, semmi szükség elmondani neki a teljes igazságot. Harrynek biztonságban kell maradnia. – És igen, mindketten kendőző bűbájokat viselünk, de hogy miért, az magánügy. És ha már ezt elrendeztük; lehet, hogy nem rendelkezem az ön tapasztalatával, de az okklumencia mestere vagyok; megvédem a titkaimat – jelentette ki jeges hangon a férfi.  _Tessék!_  
  
– Kétségem sincs afelől, hogy megteszi – bólintott rá elgondolkozva Nicholas. – Harry egy… különleges fiatalember. Intelligens, maga is tudja, hogy az, megvan benne a tanulás iránti vágy, és átkozott lennék, ha nem vettem volna észre, mennyire tehetséges. Ráadásul egy nagyszerű fiú; igen jól nevelt; felteszem, főleg az ön érdeme. – Perselus zavarodottan nézett rá.  
  
– Elég sokáig éltem, hogy számos titkot megtartsak, Perselus; az elején még nehéznek találtam megtenni, de mára?  
  
– De mára mi?   
  
– Rájöttem, hogy a legjobb módja egy titok megtartásának egyszerűen az, hogy sose tudja meg az ember! – jelentette ki Nicholas, majd felkacagott a bájitalmester nyíltan döbbent arca.  
  
– Elnézést, hogy? – kérdezte az elmúlt tíz percben már másodjára Perselus.  
  
– Ez tényleg egyszerű – mondta az alkimista. – Nem kell elmondania, miért van szükség erre az álcára, én pedig nem kérdezem. De szeretném, ha ön és Harry úgy éreznék, nem kell álcázniuk magukat, míg ezek között a falak között tartózkodnak; senki nem léphet be a házamba az engedélyünk nélkül, és Perenelle illetve jómagam is évszázadokkal ezelőtt elsajátítottuk az okklumenciát – tette hozzá Nicholas.  
  
– Tehát azt állítja, hogy egy árva léleknek sem fog beszélni erről? – kérdezte Perselus komolyan. – Még Dumbledore-nak sem?  
  
– Albus a barátom és egy régi kolléga, de nem látom, miért kellene ezzel fárasztani őt. Nem, nem fog hallani erről semmit. Kész vagyok letenni a Megszeghetetlen Esküt, ha szükséges, ahogy Perenelle is, amint elmagyarázom neki a helyzetet. – Ez készületlenül érte Perselust.  
  
– De miért? – kérdezte, miközben közelebb lépett az alkimistához. – Miért tenne ilyen dolgot? – Nicholas azonban csak kuncogott.  
  
– A korom már sokszor előjött e beszélgetés során, de még egyszer előhozom; egész életem során egyszer sem döntöttem úgy, hogy tanítani akarnék valakit, Perselus. – Ez a kijelentés kisebb sokként érte a fekete ruhás férfit.  
  
– Akkor Harryt miért?  
  
– Ahogy mondtam, Harry tehetséget mutat az alkímia iránt. Nem ő az első személy, akivel találkoztam, és aki ekkora tehetséget produkált, de ő az egyetlen, aki ilyen fiatal korban ekkora jellegzetességet mutatott – magyarázta Nicholas. – Ez a gyerek még nagy dolgokat fog véghezvinni. És én segíteni akarok. – A férfi szavainak őszinteségén Perselus csakis mosolyogni tudott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tria Prima: Az alkímia a természetben ható anyagok tulajdonságait három kémiai "ősprincípium"-ra: a sóra, a higanyra és a kénre vezeti vissza.  
> A tria pria az embert is megszemélyesíti: A kén a lélek (az érzések és vágyak), a só a test, a higany pedig a szellem (képzelet, erkölcsi megítélés és a magasabb mentális képességek). A tria prima kémiai természetének megértése révén egy orvos felfedezheti a betegségek gyógymódját.


	16. Tavasz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egy este - vagy inkább éjjel - 8 hónappal azután, hogy Flamel a tanítványává fogadta Harryt.

**16\. fejezet**  
**Tavasz**  
   
   
_– Ahogy mondtam, Harry tehetséget mutat az alkímia iránt. Nem ő az első személy, akivel találkoztam és aki ekkora tehetséget produkált, de ő az egyetlen, aki ilyen fiatal korban ekkora jellegzetességet mutat – magyarázta Nicholas. – Ez a gyerek még nagy dolgokat fog véghezvinni. És én segíteni akarok. – A férfi szavainak őszinteségén Perselus csakis mosolyogni tudott._  
   
Szombat volt, és majdnem éjfélt ütött az óra. Nyolc hónap telt el azóta, hogy Nicholas kifejezte a vágyát, hogy a tanítványává szeretné fogadni Harryt. Ezen az áprilisi éjjelen Harry Potter a Hydra felé fordította a teleszkópját; már több mint két órája tanulmányozta az eget, és ezt volt az utolsó csillagkép, amit meg akart vizsgálni, mielőtt aludni tér. Mivel szüksége volt rá, az utóbbi időben rengeteget foglalkozott a csillagászattal, nem csak azért, hogy fejlessze az általános ismereteit, de a bájital és az alkímia tanulmányaihoz is elengedhetetlen volt.  
   
Rá kellett döbbennie, hogy az asztronómia – a mágiatörténelem, a gyógynövénytan, a számmisztika és a rúnatan mellett –, amit az elmúlt hónapok során szintén felvett a tantárgyai közé, kétségkívül hasznos volt az általános tanulmányai során, habár azt nem sorolták a mágia külön ágába, így annak a jele nem is tűnt fel a szimbólumai között. Példának okáért a bájitalkészítés nagyban támaszkodott a gyógynövénytanra, a csillagászatra és bizonyos esetekben még az ősi rúnatanra is, míg a számmisztika segített a bűbájai és a mágiaelméletek általános megértésének során.  
   
És ha már azokról a dolgokról is szó esett, amelyek nem tűntek fel a jegyén, Perselus felfedezett egy hihetetlenül hasznos könyvet a könyvtárában, miután Harry szert tett egy rúnajelre, ami az átváltoztatástan gyakornokaként jelölte meg őt. Voltaképpen kellően mérges is lett magára, amiért az első kutatásakor átsiklott fölötte, de Harry csupán kinevette; Perselus akkor is nyakig elmerült a tekercsekben és könyvekben, miközben tanított, és folytatta a Farkasölőfű kutatásait.  
   
Mindenesetre a könyv szerint egy embléma nem a megszokott értelemben jelöl valakit tanoncnak vagy mesternek a mágia egy-egy ágában. Kiderült, hogy akkor ismeri el inasnak a mágia egy területén, ha elkötelezettséget mutatott és keményen dolgozott a maga elé kitűzött célért. A mesteri fokozat egészen más dolog volt; a szimbólum nem akkor tekintett valakit mesternek, amikor minden lehetséges tudást elsajátított egy tárgyból, dehogy, akkor állította róla, hogy mester, ha elért benne egy bizonyos mélységet –, és a könyv határozottan homályos utalásokat tett csak a teljesítményre –, az csak az elkötelezettség mértékét jelölte a mágia azon területén. Harry feltételezte, hogy az alkímiában a végső elkötelezettség jelének a Bölcsek Kövének elkészítését lehetne tekinteni – az inasi szimbólum csak néhány nappal korábban tűnt fel, amire azóta is büszke volt és nagyon örült neki. Ami, mint ahogy Harry felfedezte, nem egy könnyen teljesíthető mutatvány.  
   
Alkímiai tanulmányai az előző nyáron kezdődtek, és azóta az augusztusi délután óta megállás nélkül folytatódtak. Nicholas és Perenelle a maguk különleges módján részesévé váltak Harry és Perselus mindennapi életének, és a zöldszemű fiú most már saját alkimista laborral rendelkezett – még nem olyan lenyűgözővel, mint Nicholasé – a kastély pincéjében található bájitallaborral szemközt. Ám Harrynek remekül megfelelt, mivel így képes volt átszaladni a saját laborjából Perselushoz, és ha tudott, segíteni neki a kutatásaiban.  
   
Időközben – mialatt megfelelő hozzávalókat keresgélt a Farkasölőfűhöz – Perselus haladt egy keveset a maga feladatával; majdnem tökéletesítette a bájitalt, amit Harry látásának megjavításához használt, és most tovább folytatta, hogy a szembetegségek más típusaira alkalmazható különféle változatait is elkészítse. A Roxfort bájitalmestere még néhány gyógyító főzetet is előállított, de azokat félre kellett tennie, hogy folytassa a munkáját a Farkasölőfű-főzeten.  
   
El kellett ismerni, hogy Perenelle növényháza hatalmas segítségére volt mind a bájitalmesternek – aki ritka növénymintákra tett szert, amelyek segítették a munkáját, és immár a saját növényházában is növekedtek –, mind Harrynek egyaránt, mivel mindez segített neki gyarapítani a tudását gyógynövénytanból.  
   
_Flamelék megtartották az ígéretüket_  – gondolta Harry, miközben tintába mártotta sastoll pennáját, és beírta a térképére az összes csillag pontos helyét, amelyek a Hydra csillagképet alkották, néhány megjegyzést téve a jegyzetfüzete margójára. Persze a házaspár először felvonta a szemöldökét azon az első szombaton, amikor először látták meg őket fedőbűbáj nélkül, de tényleg csak ennyi történt. Ami azt illeti, Perenelle túláradóan boldognak látszott, amiért valójában sokkal egészségesebbek, mint amilyennek előző alkalommal kinéztek, és persze nem is mulasztotta ezt elmondani nekik. Nicholas még hozzá is tett a kendőző bűbájaikhoz, felajánlott nekik néhányat a saját varázslatai közül, amiket még nehezebb felfedezni. Harry nem is lehetett volna boldogabb a reakciójuktól; az érzés, hogy elfogadták őt, méghozzá örömmel fogadták el annak, aki volt, kicsit könnyített a szívén.  
   
Leírta az utolsó egy-két sort a füzetébe, aztán elfojtott egy ásítást; gyors pillantást vetett a zsebórájára – Nicholastól kapta karácsonyra –, ami igazolta, hogy már fél tizenkettő van. Zsebre vágta az óráját, gyorsan összeszedte a jegyzeteit és a teleszkópját; úgy vélte, jobb, ha lesétál a pincébe. Több mint valószínű, hogy Perselus még mindig ott van és dolgozik, mivel egy héten belül telihold lesz. A fiú megdörzsölte a tarkóját, kinyújtózott, majd elindult lefelé a nyugati toronyból. Odaintett néhány portrénak, amik még ébren voltak, majd galériákon és rejtett folyosókon sétált tovább a pince irányába.   
   
A tanulás segített neki kiverni a fejéből a dolgokat, de most, hogy nem csinált valamit, ami szellemileg kihívást jelentett, hogy lefoglalja az agyát, volt szabadideje; idő, amit áruló elméje arra használt, hogy a múlt péntek reggeli eseményeken töprengjen. Azon ritka péntekek egyike volt, amikor esélye nyílt rá, hogy együtt reggelizzen a testvérével, mielőtt elhagyja a kúriát; rendszerint éjjel beszélgettek, és csak ritkán voltak egyedül. De aznap reggel Harry rettentően boldog volt, hogy a testvére társaságában lehet.  
   
Adrian és Harry élénken társalogtak, amióta csak kora reggel felébredtek – ez ritka jelenség volt a mogyoróbarna szemű iker részéről. Harry figyelmesen hallgatta, ahogy idősebb testvére azokról a helyekről mesél neki, ahová a szüleikkel utaztak.  
   
_– És Párizsnak van ez az óriási kerülete a város varázsrészén, ahol szinte minden bűbájkönyvet megszerezhetsz, amiről csak álmodtál! Anya abban a pillanatban megőrült, amint betettük a lábunkat a piacra, de apu és én együtt rohantunk körbe, hogy megtaláljuk a legközelebbi kviddics felszerelési boltot… – Harry fényes szemmel bólintott a müzlis tála fölött; szinte évek teltek el, amióta ténylegesen volt ideje így beszélgetni a testvérével. Adrian ugyanolyan volt, mint mindig – optimista, vidám, kicsit hangos, és a kviddicset tekintette az élet értelmének. Még ha egy tető alatt laktak is, hiányzott neki._  
   
_– És az Arrondissement des Sorciersben laktatok? – kérdezte Harry, visszagondolva arra, amikor tavaly novemberben Perselusszal elutaztak Párizsba; Párizs nem hivatalos huszonegyedik kerületében jártak, amit úgy is neveznek, hogy a varázslók kerülete vagy az „Arrondissement des Sorciers”._  
   
_– Honnan tudod, hogyan nevezik azt? – kérdezte meglepetten Adrian. Harry csak vállat vont._  
   
_– Utánanéztem, mialatt elmentetek – mondta, és rákacsintott. – Tudod, én is tudok ám olvasni! – Adrian kuncogva nézett az öccsére, és hozzávágott néhány müzli darabkát, amiket Harry könnyűszerrel kicselezett. – Ez a sok edzés erőszakossá tesz – jegyezte meg a zöld szemű fiú vidáman, mire az ikertestvére roppant éretten felkapott egy tekercs papírtörölközőt, hogy azzal találja el őt._  
   
_– Miért kellett emlékeztetned? – kérdezte Adrian, és feje – a kezében tartott papírtörölközőt feledve – nagyot koppant a tányérja mellett az asztalon._  
   
–  _Ó, ugyan, már! – nyaggatta őt Harry. – Nem lehet az olyan rossz, ugye?_  
   
_– Fogalmad sincs róla, milyen pocsék! – panaszkodott a mogyoróbarna szemű fiú, és pillantása összekapcsolódott az ikertestvére smaragdzöld szemével. – Mindenféle védekező varázslatokat tanulok, és múlt hónapban már elkezdtem az elsőéves támadó varázslatokat is! Miért? Úgy értem, elvileg három évig még nem is megyünk a Roxfortba! – Harry magában felsóhajtott, de tartózkodott tőle, hogy a szemét is forgatni kezdje. A testvére panaszkodott, és kicsit jobban le volt maradva, mint ahogy ő szerette volna, de haladt; a védekező varázslatokról határozottan jó volt tudni._  
   
_– Nos, te legalább varázsolhatsz! Nekem tizenegy éves koromig várnom kell, és iskolába járnom hozzá! –Még ha ez hazugság is volt, de legalább a testvére ettől felvidult kicsit._  
   
_– Gondolom, az is valami – felelte Adrian szélesedő mosollyal. – És szerintem egyre jobb leszek a varázslatok kiszórásában is; amikor első alkalommal használtam a Piroinitiót – tudod, azt a tűzgyújtó varázslatot –, majdnem leégettem vele Ron haját! Még sosem láttam őt olyan gyorsan futni korábban, és… – De Harry ezek után már nem figyelt. Ron? Mit keres Ron az ő testvérének az edzésén?_  
   
_– Gyakran van ott Ron, amikor edzel? – kérdezte, igyekezve elleplezni a hangjából a megbántottság minden nyomát._  
   
_– Ó, igen – válaszolt Adrian könnyedén, észre sem véve öccse hangulatváltozását. – Néha, amikor a Roxfortban edzem, Mr. Weasley elhozza őt, hogy utána kviddicsezhessünk. – Harry bólintott, hogy érti, miközben tovább folytatta a reggelijét, noha minden étvágya elszállt. Ron ott lehet, miközben Adrian edz, de neki még azt sem engedik, hogy kitalálja, mire is képezik a testvérét? Lily ebben a pillanatban belépett a konyhába, és Perselus néhány perccel később szintén megérkezett, hogy James Potter gúnyos pillantásaitól kísérve elvigye őt. Aznap éjjel Harry zokogott, miközben Perselus a karjai közt tartotta őt._  
   
A zöld szemű varázsló felsóhajtott, mialatt megtette a bájitalmester laborjába vezető utolsó néhány lépést. Nem mondhatta, hogy meglepte, amiért fényt látott kiszűrődni Perselus laborjának ajtaja alól. Kettőt kopogott, majd belépett.  
   
– Még mindig afölött a tekercs fölött izzadsz, Pers? – kérdezte, amint a pillantása a bájitalmesterre esett. A férfi a karosszékében ült, és gyilkos szemmel meredt egy ősi tekercsre az íróasztalán; ha a pillantással ölni lehetne, az a tekercs mostanra hamuvá porladt volna.  
   
– Helló, kölyök – köszöntötte őt Perselus fáradtan dörgölve a szemét. – Végeztél mára az asztronómiával?  
   
– Igen, csak néhány feljegyzést kellett tennem az összeállások alkímia bűbájokra gyakorolt hatásairól. Azt hiszem, megértettem a kapcsolatot az alkímiai fermentációval, de… – Perselus kuncogni kezdett.  
   
– Jó látni, hogy még mindig azt hiszed, megértem, miről beszélsz – jegyezte meg, megnevettetve ezzel Harryt. A fiúnak szokása volt ilyen-olyan tényeket elszórni az alkímiáról a bájitalmester felé, aki csak kedvesen mosolyogva hallgatta őt; szinte már feladta, hogy folyton emlékeztesse rá, fogalma sincs, miféle alkimista folyamatokról hablatyol neki össze.  
   
– Nagyszerűen ment – mondta végül egyszerűen a gyerek, miközben Perselusszal szemközt leült.  
   
– Elkezdtél már dolgozni ezeken a bűbájokon, amikről beszéltél? – kérdezte a férfi, mire Harry bólintott. Kétségtelen, hogy az alkimista bűbájok és sima bűbájok a mágia teljesen különböző megjelenési formái voltak. A legeslegfontosabb differencia ezek közül az volt, hogy az alkimista bűbájok kiszórásához nem kellett pálca, mégpedig azon egyszerű oknál fogva, hogy nem volt szükség varázsigékre; az alkimista bűbájok apró üvegecskék voltak mágikus alapanyagokkal megtöltve, és különböző típusú olajakkal összevegyítve, amiket szorosan bedugaszolva és fémdrótokkal megerősítve tartottak. Ezek néha rúnákat, és – a legbonyolultabbak – a szigilliumokat tartalmaztak, melyeknek az volt a céljuk, hogy erősítsék az alkímiai folyamatokat, mint például a fémek átalakítását. Némelyek a biztonság fokozására szolgáltak és erősítő védőpajzsokként működtek, míg mások védelmi vagy támadó konstrukcióként viselkedtek. Nicholas említett egy alkimista bűbájt, amit ha egyszer aktiválnak, negyedmérföldnyi területet képes teljes sötétségbe borítani, képtelenség eloszlatni, mielőtt a bűbáj hatása elmúlik, és csak a létrehozója tud átlátni rajta.  
   
– Elkezdtem tanulni az egyszerűbbeket. – A fiú az íróasztalra tette a jegyzetfüzetét. – És hogy halad a tekercs megfejtése? – kérdezte Harry a pergamenre mutatva. Az régi és helyenként repedezett volt; Perselus teljesen véletlenül tett szert rá, amikor tavaly karácsonykor Norvégiában jártak; a férfi emlékezett Harry megjegyzésére, hogy nagyon szeretné látni Skandináviát, és úgy döntött, a téli szünet második hetében elviszi őt oda. A Potter család többi része épp Párizsban tartózkodott, egy átváltoztatástan elmélettel foglalkozó szakembert látogattak meg, akinek talán lehet némi elképzelése Adrian sebhelyét illetően. Perselus magában sok szerencsét kívánt nekik, majd azonnal lefoglalt egy faházat a fjordok közelében. Az utazás során botlottak bele egy kereskedőbe, aki eladta nekik a tekercset.  
   
Perselus azonnal észrevette rajta a képeket; mindegyiken egy ember változott át vérfarkassá. Harrynek még mindig nehézséget okozott elképzelni, hogyan lehetséges egyáltalán ez az átváltozás; a rajzok nagyon részletesek voltak, és tökéletesen kivehető volt a férfi arcára festett fájdalom. Harry beleborzongott, ha arra gondolt, hogy Remusnak – a mindig udvarias és kedves Remusnak – minden hónapban egyszer végig kell szenvednie ezt a tortúrát.  
   
– Lefordítottam a rúnákat – közölte Perselus tényszerűen. – De úgy tűnik, valami kódrendszerben íródott, és a legrosszabb, hogy valamiféle növényről ír, ami képes kontrollálni a változást, szabályozni, ha úgy akarod – mondta, és rámutatott egy pár rúnajelre a tekercs alján. – Itt van a neve, de olyan formában, amit csak az észak-skandinávok ismertek egykor. Bárcsak ki tudnám találni, mi volt az eredeti neve… Annyira közel járok, és ez olyan frusztráló! – kiáltott fel a férfi, és ajka olyan formát írt le, amit csakis ajakbiggyesztésnek lehetett mondani. Harry felkacagott. – Mi az? – kérdezte Perselus meglepődve.  
   
– Koboldok aranyára! Az a bi-biggyesztés! – mondta Harry, miközben próbált ismét levegőhöz jutni.  
   
– Miféle  _biggyesztés?_  –érdeklődött a férfi sötét hangon, összeszűkülő szemmel.  
   
– Te duzzogsz, Pers! – magyarázta a fiú, amikor kijózanodott.  
   
– Nem duzzogok! – dohogott sértetten Perselus. – Maximum mérgelődöm rajta! És, mint ennek a kastélynak a tulajdonosa és ez ősi vérvonal utolsó örököse, jogom van mérgelődni – állította elmélkedve. – Tulajdonképpen, ha meg akarom becsülni a rangomat, sokkal többet kellene mérgelődnöm. – Harry ismét nevetni kezdett, miközben Perselus felállt a karosszékéből és kinyújtózott.  
   
– Készen állsz befejezettnek tekinteni a mai napot? – kérdezte Harry, aki szintén felállt.  
   
– Mennyi az idő? – érdeklődött ásítva a bájitalmester.  
   
– Hajnali egy óra múlt tizenöt perccel – válaszolt a fiú az órájára pillantva.  
   
– Már egy órával ezelőtt is készen álltam – állította a férfi az órát figyelve. – Nagyon szereted azt az órát, igaz?  
   
– Azt hiszem, úgy általánosságban szeretem a zsebórákat – felelte Harry a vállát vonogatva.  
   
– Mondok valamit – jelentette ki Perselus, miközben elindultak az ajtó felé, miután Harry felkapta a jegyzetfüzetét az íróasztalról, és még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a tekercsre. – Mit szólnál hozzá, ha a hálószobába menet megállnánk a konyhában egy forró csokoládéra? – Harry elvigyorodott.  
   
– Azt mondanám, hogy mutasd az utat, Pers.  
   
– Jó fiú – közölte Perselus mosolyogva. Majdnem elaludtak a saját lábukon, mire elérték a konyhát és Perselus elkészítette a két csésze forró italt, majd az egyiket Harry elé tolta.  
   
– Imádom a csokoládét – sóhajtott a fiú, miközben kortyolt egyet.  
   
– Én is – erősítette meg Perselus a csészéjébe vigyorogva.  
   
– Szóval, mi annak a rejtélyes virágodnak a fordítása? – kérdezte a zöld szemű varázsló, a szék háttámlájának dőlve; a viccet félretéve, Perselus már heteket töltött el a tekercs lefordításával.  
   
– Ha az egész fordítás helyes, és jól fejtettem meg a szöveget, anélkül, hogy bármit is kihagytam volna – és  _elhiheted_ , hogy nem tettem –, akkor a növényt elvileg úgy hívják, na, most figyelj:  _a bíbor kő füve._  – Harry zavartan vonta fel a szemöldökét erre.  
   
– A mi? – Eléggé közönséges névnek hangzott.  
   
– Jól hallottad. Abból, amit a tekercsből megértettem, a növény nem volt része a természetes növényvilágnak, úgy vitték oda az utazók. Feltételezésem szerint, akárki írta is a tekercset, fogalma sem volt a növény tényleges nevéről, és ezért megmaradt annál, hogy körülírja azt; így aztán bármi lehet! Bármiféle növény, akármelyik országból, ahonnan az utazó származott!  
   
– Egy kicsit… kevésbé drámai annál, amire számítottam. És akkor mi teszi annyira fontossá? – kérdezte Harry.  
   
– A hatása; a tekercs leírása szerint ismétlődik, és fájdalomcsillapító hatással bír. Ez lehet a kulcs, ami engedi, hogy az Eloḯsa virág megőrizze azt a képességét, hogy bizonyos mértékben reagál a holdra – magyarázta Perselus mélyen a gondolataiba merülve. – Nem tudom.  
   
– Nos, ahogy időről időre elmondtam, ha valaki meg tudja oldani ezt, akkor az te vagy – állította a gyerek meggyőződéssel.  
   
– Köszönöm, Harry – felelte Perselus a csokoládéját iszogatva, miközben továbbra is figyelmesen nézett a fiúra. – Még mindig zavar, igaz? – kíváncsiskodott, Harrynek pedig még azt sem kellett megkérdeznie, hogy mire is utal Perselus.  
   
– Igen – válaszolta szimplán. – Egyszerűen nem tudom felfogni, apu! – kiáltotta. – Úgy értem, az egy dolog, hogy engem nem képeznek, de azt gondoltam, hogy az egész célja annak, hogy nem engedik  _tudnom_ , mi folyik Adrian képzésén, azért van, hogy titokban tartsák! Ha Ron ott lehet,  _ÉN_  miért nem? – A kérdés jogos volt, ezt a bájitalmester sem tagadhatta.  
   
– Nem tudom megmondani, hogyan működik az szüleid elméje, Harry – mondta komoran, miközben a Harry szemében felgyűlt könnyeket figyelte. – De ha ez jelent valamit, szerintem Ron nem igazán van ott, miközben Adrian edz; valószínűleg csak utána jelenik meg, hogy együtt kviddicsezhessen a testvéreddel. –  _És valószínűleg ez így igaz_  – gondolta Perselus. Kizárt dolognak tartotta, hogy Potterék vagy Dumbledore megengedné, hogy az oktatókon kívül bárki is figyelje Adrian kiképzését. A kockázat túl nagy volt ahhoz. Harry biccentett egyet; Perselus ugyanezt mondta neki tegnap éjjel is, de még mindig érezte a keserű szájízt, amit a testvére kijelentése okozott. – És beszélhetünk erről akár egész álló éjszaka, de későre jár, és azt javaslom, menjünk aludni, mielőtt Minnie elcsíp minket itt – tette hozzá komoly hangon Perselus, mire Harry megitta a maradék forró csokoládéját.  
   
– Az nem lenne túl kellemes – bólintott a fiú, apró mosollyal a szája sarkában, és Perselus is nyomatékosan rábólintott. A házimanónak aranyból volt a szíve, de olykor egy trollt is képes lett volna elijeszteni. Harry bemászott az ágyába, és gyakorlatilag kiájult, miután néhány sornyit elolvasott Shakespeare: Velencei kalmár című művéből, ami egyike volt azoknak az irodalmi műveknek – ebben az esetben színdarabnak –, amelyeket Perselus kötelezően elolvasandóaknak ítélt. A bájitalmester hajthatatlannak bizonyult abban, hogy a Bogar bárd meséin kívül is olvasnia kell valamit. Nem mintha panaszkodott volna; ez remek olvasmány volt, valami más, és időről időre pusztán az olvasás kedvéért is elővette, még ha nem is értette a mű összes rejtett értelmét. Perselus ugyanakkor biztosította őt, hogy idővel a megértés is megjön, így Harry úgy döntött, pillanatnyilag mindössze élvezi a történetet.  
   
Szeme lecsukódott, ahogy álomba szenderült, továbbra is a kezében tartva a könyvet; aznap éjjel Harry arról a napról álmodott, amikor az egész világ megtudja, mire volt képes. Álmodott a napról, amikor végre a testvérével egyenrangúnak fogják látni őt az emberek, akiket ismert és nem csupán egy múló gondolatnak. Másnap reggelre az álma minden emléke elszállt; csupán egy büszke mosoly képe maradt meg Perselus arcán, és – elég furcsa módon – egy fekete és szürke ló rohangálása a távolban.  
   
A vasárnap békésen telt; tanulással, lovaglással, egy kis kviddics gyakorlással, és Harry lelki békéje apránként helyreállt. A hétfő hamar megpirkadt, ami már ismét a pince edzőtermében találta Harryt, amint az átváltoztatásokat gyakorolja, és Perselust a Roxfortban, amint próbára teszi a türelmét.  _Nem arról van szó, hogy nem szeretek tanítani_  – vélte, miközben egy másodéves hollóhátas diák felé igyekezett, aki Merlin tudja, mit művelt a főzetével. A szóban forgó leánytanuló apróra zsugorodott félelmében, és csupán bólogatott az utasításaira. Néhány szót intézett a harmadik Weasley fiúhoz, Percyhez, aki immár a Roxfortban tanult, és alig vett levegőt, amíg a fekete ruhás férfi arrébb nem mozdult. Nem, nem utálta a tanítást; felettébb szerette azt.  
   
És elképzelte, mennyire szeretné a munkáját, ha anélkül az álarc nélkül taníthatna, ami mögé elrejtőzött. Amikor elkezdett a Roxfortban tanítani, természetes reakció volt az álarca mögé bújni, nem akarta ismét felfedni magát a világnak. De most? Hát, úgy érezte, egy próbát megérne.  _Ám_  – emlékeztette magát egy önelégült vigyor kíséretében (mivel a Roxfortban sosem mosolygott –  _Harry biztonsága az első, és annak érdekében, hogy a jelenlegi status quo változatlan maradjon, az összképet fenn kell tartani. Emellett_  – vélte, és vigyora tovább szélesedett a dolgozat mögött, amit elvileg olvasott –,  _amikor eljön az idő, hogy mind én, mind pedig Harry ledobjuk a maszkjainkat… nos, alig várom a reakcióikat._  Feljegyezte magának, hogy lefényképezze Harryt, amikor elérkezik az a nap.  
   
Órái további részét csendben töltötte, mindössze utasításokat adott és megpróbált megfelelni annak az előítéletekkel teli férfinak, aki elvileg volt. Albus idén kinevezte őt a Mardekár ház vezetőjének, ő pedig mindent megtett, ami tudott, hogy feszélyezze a férfit; sokkal nagyobb figyelmet kellett volna szentelnie Harrynek, amikor meg volt rá az esélye!  
   
Hogy tovább növelje Dumbledore rossz közérzetét, folyton megpályázta a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése állást, tökéletesen tudva, hogy Voldemort átokkal sújtotta azt néhány éve. Albus természetesen megtagadta a kérését, így Perselus mind jobban és jobban nyomult, hiszen teljesen tisztában volt vele, hogy az igazgató nem fogja neki adni a posztot. Idén különösen – főleg Quintus döntése után, hogy a következő tanévtől kezdve két évet kihagy, hogy az elméleten túl gyakorolhassa a hivatását – élvezte, hogy nógatja az igazgatót, adja neki azt az állást, amire már rég nem vágyott.  
   
A Farkasölőfű-főzetre irányuló kutatása tovább szították a bájitalok iránti szenvedélyét, és a világ minden kincséért sem cserélte volna el az állását. Eltűnődött, mi történne, ha Albus neki adná az állást. Minden erejét össze kellett szedni, hogy visszatartsa a nevetését; a vén flúgos tutira bedilizne. Az ebédszünet alatt – mivel nem merte megkockáztatni, hogy az igazgató felé pillantson amiatti félelmében, hogy elneveti magát – inkább arra azt utazásra koncentrált, amit meglepetésnek szánt Harry idei nyarára. Ősszel és télen bejárták egész Európát, kivettek néhány hétvégét Harry alkímia leckéiből, és ellátogattak Franciaországba – Perselus még egy kicsit a nyelvet is tanítgatta Harrynek –, Gibraltárba, Spanyolországba, Olaszországba, és Skandinávia több részét is bejárták. Így a bájitalmester a nyárra valami különlegeset tervezett.  
   
Ezúttal nem volt semmilyen alapanyagra szüksége; a legtöbb dolgot amúgy is meg tudja rendelni, ha akarja – annak az átkozott növénynek a kivételével! –, ezúttal azonban magát az országot akarta meglátogatni. Színlelt rosszkedvűséggel turkálta az ételét, miközben azon járt az agya, hogyan fog Harry reagálni, amint elmondja neki, hogy Indiába mennek. Elvigyorodott; az egészen biztosan olyasmi lesz, amit érdemes lenne filmre venni!  
 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szigilliumtan: (A pecsétek tudománya) Elsősorban amulettek, talizmánok, medalionok és szigilliumok készítése. Az amulett mágikus védőeszköz bizonyos ellenséges hatalmak ellen. A talizmán szerencsét hozó mágikus tárgy, általában abraxasgemmákkal, karakterekkel és héber szerencsehozó formulákkal ellátott gyűrű vagy nyaklánc. A medalionok többféle célból készülnek, készítésekor figyelembe veszik a fémek és bolygók kapcsolatát, majd mágikus négyszögeket és karaktereket vésnek rájuk, valamint intelligenciák és démonok neveit. A szigilliumok olyan mágikus pecsétek, melyek bizonyos mágikus erőket képesek magukba zárni és koncentrálni. Fontos segédtudományok a szignatúratan, a szimbólumtan és a karakterológia.


	17. A tizenegyedik év

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugrunk kicsit az időben.  
> A Potter fiúk betöltik a tizenegyedik évüket, és beszerzik a roxforti felszerelésüket. A Roxfort Express pedig elindul velük...

**17\. fejezet**

**A tizenegyedik év**

_Ezúttal nem volt semmilyen alapanyagra szüksége; a legtöbb dolgot meg tudja rendelni, ha akarja – annak az átkozott növénynek a kivételével! –, ezúttal azonban magát az országot akarta meglátogatni. Színlelt rosszkedvűséggel turkálta az ételét, miközben azon járt az agya, hogyan fog Harry reagálni, amint elmondja neki, hogy Indiába mennek. Elvigyorodott; az egészen biztosan olyasmi lesz, amit érdemes lenne filmre venni!_

 

Harry a Potter kúria konyhaasztalánál ült, és türelmesen várta, hogy a testvére és az apja visszatérjenek a kviddics pályáról. Lassan majszolta a reggelijét, ezúttal húzta az időt. Az anyja a szobájában készülődött, és Sirius meg Remus is most már bármelyik pillanatban megérkezhettek. A zöldszemű varázsló sóhajtva tanulmányozta a pálcáját. A mai nappal eljött a pillanat, amikor az Abszol útra megy a családjával – és valószínűleg néhány Weasleyvel, valószínűleg Ronnal és az ikrekkel, meg talán még Percyvel, bár ő amúgy is ritkán maradt velük –, hogy megvegyék az ő és Adrian elsőéves felszerelését a Roxfortba.

Nem arról volt szó, hogy Harry nem volt izgatott a kilátásra, hogy a Roxfortba megy; á, dehogy! Az olyasmi volt, amire már ötéves kora óta sóvárgott, amióta megértette, hogy mi is az a Roxfort. De az iskolába menés egy csomó dolog bonyolult láncolatát vetette fel; először is hónapokat kell majd távol töltenie a kastélytól, amit sokkalta többször hívott az otthonának, mint valaha gondolta volna, és csak a nyári szünetekre fog visszatérni oda; hiányozni fog neki a hely, ahol leginkább felnőtt. Aztán ott volt a tény, hogy _állandó jelleggel_ fenn kell majd tartania a kinézetét. Furcsa érzés volt tudni, hogy hat hüvelykkel magasabb a testvérénél, de igazából ennek sosem volt tanúja, mivel az álcázó bűbájok remekül működtek a visszaverődő felületeken. Így tehát _érezhette_ , hogy magasabb, _érezhette_ , hogy szélesebbek a vállai, _érezhette,_ hogy nem az a cingár fiú, aki visszanéz rá a tükörből. Csak éppenséggel látni nem látta. _Legalább a szemem színe nem változott –_ észrevételezte Harry, hiszen mindennap a smaragdzöld tekintett nézett vissza rá; ez volt az egyetlen igazság az arca hazugságaiból.

Hagyta, hogy gondolatai elkalandozzanak, ahogy visszagondolt az elmúlt két évre. Az indiai út igazi élmény volt; az ország minden apró-cseprő részét imádta, és Perselus még az indiai Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba is elvitte őt látogatóba, ami a legendás – épp ezért feltérképezhetetlen és muglimentes – Fekete Taj Mahalban volt. Itt volt megtalálható a kelet egyik leghíresebb könyvtára, ami igazi kincsnek bizonyult a világ összes alkimistája számára. És Egyiptom volt a másik nagy kedvence.

_Még Perselust is rabul ejtette az ország varázsa_ – gondolta Harry kuncogva; a bájitalmester végre feloldódott a gyengébbik nemmel szemben, és – az országhatáron kívül – Harry jókora derűjére, még vissza is flörtölt. Annyira más volt a kiábrándító bűbájok alatt, sokkal egészségesebb és boldogabb, eltűnt a szeméből az árnyék, amikor végre nem volt a nyilvánosság szeme előtt. És élvezte a rajta és a benne bekövetkezett változásokat, még ha elő is fordult néhány incidens, amikről Harry megesküdött, hogy soha többé nem említi azokat újra; például ott volt az a kis ügy azzal az írországi druida nővel, tavaly tavasszal, meg a nő absztinenciáról szóló esküjéről. Na, az, nagyon jó volt.

Harry ismét felidézte a jelenetet, és majdnem megfulladt a narancslevétől, amikor eszébe jutott Perselus arckifejezése, amikor másnap reggel besétált a szobájukba. Hulla sápadt volt, és olyanokat motyogott maga elé, hogy: „Honnan kellett volna azt tudnom?”, meg „Miféle szövetség követel manapság absztinenciát? Még az az átkozott Nővériség sem!”. Harry esküdt tett rá, hogy sosem fogja engedni, hogy Perselus kiheverje a dolgot. Ahogy azt az esetet sem a herceg lányával, aki talán már el volt jegyezve. Perselus cserébe viszont arra esküdött fel, hogy sosem hagyja majd Harrynek elfelejteni a madarakról és a méhekről szóló beszélgetést, amit Sirius roxforti előkészítésük részeként, idén júniusban fejtett ki neki és a testvérének, ezért Harry úgy ítélte meg, hogy egálban vannak.

_Bárcsak mások is láthatnák a valódi Perselust… Ó, egy hétig nem térnének magukhoz a sokktól!_ Harrynek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a többieket az is sokkolná, ha az ő igazi énjét ismernék, beleértve a Fiú, Aki Túlélte dolgot. Az elmúlt két évben alaposan elfoglalt volt, újabb két tanonc emblémát is beszerzett, egyet fehér mágiából – a gyógyító varázslatok kétségkívül annak számítottak – és egyet, meglepő módon, vérmágiából.

Perselus és Harry is megzavarodott ettől a dologtól, mígnem a bájitalmester minden követ megmozgatva kiterjedt kutatásokat végzett a témában Nicholas segítségével. A vérmágia varázsigékből, bűbájokból, sőt, alkímiából állt; Harry az évek során tanulmányozta egy kicsit ennek a mágiának a területét, és amint elkezdett olvasni a dolgok megpecsételéséről, a mérleg egyensúlya átbillent afelé az oldal felé, hogy tanoncnak nyilvánuljon. Mivel azóta elvégzett némi kutatást, rájött, mi is választja el a vérmágiát a mágia többi ágától; nem más, mint a szertartások.

Harryt elbűvölte a gondolat; a rituálé egyfajta varázsige, amihez nincs szükség pálcára, viszont a szövege sokkal hosszabb, mint ami egy bűbájhoz vagy egy átokhoz kell. Ami még ennél is érdekesebb, hogy a szertartások ritkák; Harry még mindig a könyvárat kutatta bármiféle rítus után, amiket a könyvek lapjai között találhat – eddig kevés szerencsével. Ám ez nem jelenti azt, hogy abbahagyja! Emellett a vérmágia nagyszerű kapocs a védőbűbájokhoz, és ez egy lépéssel közelebb vitte őt ahhoz a tervhez, ami hét éves korában kezdett formát önteni a fejében…

Kitartása több helyzetben is a segítségére volt, és nemrégiben, a Nicholastól kapott leckék alatti alkimista tanulmányai során, az egyik legnagyobb meglepetése az volt, hogy a fémek átalakítása – még ha az tartalmazott is aranyat – nem igényelte a Bölcsek Kövét. Az alkimista a legutóbbi karácsonyi szünetet követően világosította fel kis diákját erről a részletről, és Harry kis híján elájult. Nicholas adott neki egy feladatot; azt mondta, folytathatják az elmélettel is, de ha gyakorolni akarja, _igazán_ gyakorolni az alkímiát, akkor legalább egy kis darab aranyat elő kell állítania a laborjában.

A zöld szemű fiú valóban a szívére vette a feladatot, és minden megspórolt szabad percét a laborjában töltötte, mígnem három hónappal később, nem a kért kicsi darab arannyal bukkant elő, hanem egy két hüvelyk széles, négy hüvelyk hosszú aranyrúddal. Nicholas túláradó boldogsággal gratulált neki, Perselus pedig azzal ünnepelte meg az eseményt, hogy a következő hétvégén egy rögtönzött olaszországi kirándulásra vitte el Harryt.

Mivel július végén Harry betöltötte a tizenegyedik évét, megnyílt a lehetőség, hogy saját számlát nyisson a Gringottsban, így Perselus elvitte őt, és pontosan ezt tették; a zöld szemű gyermek szert tett egy saját széfre a varázslóbankban, ahol az első aranyrudat lassan követték Harry alkimista tanulmányai alatt előállított többi terméke, és néhány galleon, amit azzal keresett, hogy eladta az említett termékeket – természetesen Nicholason keresztül. A legelső eladott aranyrúd haszna – és az elsőt még sok másik követte – egyenesen arra a számlára került, amit Remus nyitott öt évvel ezelőtt azoknak a vérfarkasoknak a számára, akik képtelenek voltak megvásárolni maguknak a Farkasölő-füvet. Perselus olyan erősen ölelte meg a kisfiút, hogy Harry úgy gondolta, mindjárt megfullad.

És ha már szó esett a Farkasölő-fűről, a bájitalmester hatalmas előrelépést tett azzal kapcsolatban; kemény munkája végre kifizetődött, és már csak egyetlen lépésre volt a főzet befejezésétől. Az pedig az a misztikus növény volt, amit az a bizonyos tekercs említett, és ez volt a kulcs – Perselus ebben biztos volt; na, nem mintha ez megakadályozta volna a többi bájitala előmenetelét, és ez a tény vezette őt most a siker kapujához. Most már sokkal optimistább volt. Még Nicholas is segített neki, amiben csak tudott, ahogy Perenelle is nagy segítségére volt a kiterjedt gyógynövény ismereteivel, de még ők ketten is bosszúsak voltak amiatt a rejtélyes, fránya növény miatt. Mind a ketten egyetértettek abban, hogy a növény neve sokkal inkább leírás, mintsem tudományos katalogizálás, de ez volt minden, amivel pillanatnyilag elő tudtak rukkolni. Nos, ez, és egy jókora lista azokról a növényekről, amik lefedik az említett leírást.

Harry készen állt egy újabb kitérőt tenni az emlékek tavába, amikor az édesanyja a konyhába lépett. Lily odasétált hozzá, és szerető puszit nyomott a feje búbjára.

– El sem tudom hinni, hogy a fiaim a Roxfortba készülnek! – szólalt meg, és fátyolos szemmel nézett Harryre.

– Pedig jobb, ha elhiszed válaszolt Harry mosolyogva.

– És azt sem tudom elhinni, hogy anélkül szerezted meg a pálcád, hogy ott lettem volna – tette hozzá a nő rövid szünet után. Ah, igen. Ez egy fájó pont volt Harry és a családja között, Perselus részéről viszont egy zseniális terv. Mivel Harrynek valahogy igazolnia kellett, hogy már nem kell pálcát venni a részére, így Perselusszal eldöntötték, hogy az a legjobb stratégia, ha felfedik az igazság egy részét. Így Harry kijelentette, hogy Perselus már megvette neki a pálcát, mint születésnapi ajándékot, és valahogy elfelejtette megemlíteni, hogy az melyik születésnapjára is volt. Azt is elhatározták, hogy az igazság egy részének megfelel a pálca magjának említése is: végtére is a főnixtoll mag egészen közel állt az igazsághoz.

– Anya! – tiltakozott Harry. – Pálca helyett vehetsz nekem egy baglyot, és akkor rendben leszünk, jó? – Lily csak rámosolygott a fiára, majd megölelte őt.

– És azt sem tudom elhinni, hogy mekkorát nőttél!

_És ha csak tudnád_ – gondolta magában Harry.

– Én nem kapok ölelést? – kérdezte James, miközben Adrian kíséretében belépett az ajtón. Megkapta a kért ölelést a feleségétől, majd Adrian következett.

– Anya! – tiltakozott az idősebbik Potter iker, mire Harry elvigyorodott. Noha ők ketten teljesen eltérő jellemek voltak, és nem hasonlítottak úgy, mint a Weasley ikrek, néhány dologban nagyon is egyformán reagáltak. Jó érzés volt ez a kapcsolat a testvérével.

– Helló, Harry! – kiáltott James, beleborzolva Harry hajába.

– Szia, Ágas! – üdvözölte őt Harry. Mióta csak az eszét tudta, Ágasnak szólította az apját, és úgy tűnt, James igazán kedveli ezt – mindig is ragaszkodott a tekergős becenevéhez.

– Készen álltok az Abszol úti bevásárló körútra? – kérdezte, miközben leült, és az asztalon levő palacsintákkal kezdett szemezni. Adrian követte a példáját, és egy nagyon jameses mozdulattal megigazította a szemüvegét.

– Csupán ötéves korom óta – jegyezte meg egy önelégült vigyor keretében Harry. James jó alaposan megnézte magának azt a vigyort; pont úgy, ahogy számtalan alkalommal tette már ezt megelőzően, és megpróbált rájönni, mire is emlékezteti az pontosan. Mivel semmi ismerőset nem talált, megvonta a vállát, és visszatért a palacsintaevéshez.

– Harrynek igaza van – igazolta Adrian, és az ikertestvérére kacsintott, aki visszamosolygott rá. – Hiszen láttad az első reakciónkat, amikor betettük a lábunkat a kastélyba. Nem kellene úgy meglepődnöd.

– Hát, nekem még mindig furcsa belegondolni, hogy nem foglak itthon látni titeket – mondta Lily, narancslevet töltve Adriannak. _– Nos, én amúgy sem voltam olyan sokat a kúriában_ – jegyezte meg magában Harry, miközben beleharapott a palacsintájába.

– Alig várom, hogy a Roxfortban lehessünk! – kiáltott fel Adrian széles vigyorral. – Lefogadom, hogy a Griffendél klubhelyisége csodálatos lesz! És egy kastélytoronyban élni… – _Hát, pont ez az –_ tűnődött Harry. Nem az, hogy egy kastély tornyában fog élni, hiszen azon már túl volt és minden pillanatát élvezte. A szülei azonban hittek abban, hogy a Griffendélbe lesznek beosztva, akárcsak előttük a teljes Potter család. Ám Harry nem volt biztos magában. Először is, őt Pers nevelte, aki a Mardekárba járt, és a férfi nem egy jellemvonását szedte magára. Aztán ott volt Nicholas befolyása is, aki egykor hollóhátas diák volt. Harry úgy vélte, a három ház bármelyikében jól megállná a helyét; nem arról volt szó, hogy nem hitte magát elég hűségesnek a Hugrabughoz, csak kicsit túl sok ravaszság volt benne ahhoz, hogy a tisztesség és az igazság házába kerüljön.

Amikor ez a téma néhány héttel korábban felvetődött, Perselus kijelentette, hogy ő biztos abban, hogy Harry a Griffendélbe kerül, amivel annyira sokkolta a fiút, hogy az képtelen volt megszólalni. A bájitalmester hajthatatlan volt afelől, hogy Harry az oroszlános házban lesz. Véleménye szerint, mivel mind a négy ház sok ismertetőjelét meg lehet találni Harryben, így a süveg arra fog kényszerülni, hogy a fiú szívébe nézzen. Harry pléhpofával jelentette ki, hogy ha a süveg az alapján ítélkezne, hogy mi lakozik az ember szívében, akkor Perselus is a Griffendélbe került volna. Ezért a megjegyzésért egy ölelés és némi hajborzolás lett a jutalma. Harry felsóhajtott; egyszerűen muszáj lesz kivárnia.

– Készen álltok, fiúk? – Sirius Black hangja a folyosóról hangzott fel.

– Mit gondolsz, hallottak téged, Sirius? Talán kicsit hangosabban kellene ordítanod, nem? – A jókedvű – és kevésbé hangos – hang Remus Lupinhoz tartozott.

– Mutass már egy kis izgatottságot, Holdsáp! – javasolta a kutya animágus kifejezéstelen arccal. – Ez a fiúk első roxforti bevásárló mulatsága. – Eddigre a konyhába értek, csakhogy a teljes Potter család nevetésben törjön ki.

– Ó, fiúk! – szólt Lily. – Rátok mindig számíthatunk, ha egy jót akarunk nevetni.

– Természetesen – jelentette ki Sirius szégyentelenül, miközben lehuppant Harry mellé az asztalhoz.

– Hogy ityeg, kölyök? – kérdezte mosolygós szürke szemmel.

– Azt hiszem, úgy értette, hogy jó reggelt – tisztázta Remus.

– Mi is rájöttünk, Holdsáp – törölgette James a szemét. – És igen, készen állunk indulni, ha csak nincsenek további terveitek, hogy a reggelinkbe fojtsatok minket.

– Ugyan, felkészültünk a mai napra – állította Sirius. Ez követően – mármint azután, hogy James és Adrian megették a palacsintájukat – a hopon át az Abszol útra indultak. _A reggel viszonylag jól telt_ – vélte Harry, kivéve James és Sirius néhány undorító megjegyzését Perselusra, amikor szóba került Harry pálcája.

– Meggyőződtél róla, hogy működik? – kérdezte nevetve James.

– Még nem varázsolhatok – felelte Harry félrevezetően, miközben az ajkába harapott. Utálta, amikor az apja és Sirius olyan aljasul beszéltek Persről. – De Mr. Ollivander azt mondta, hogy tökéletesen illik hozzá

– Csak úgy mondtuk, kölyök – jegyezte meg Sirius. Tartózkodtak a további megjegyzésektől, mivel Lily szigorú pillantásokat vetett feléjük. A bevásárlás fennakadás nélkül lezajlott – számítani lehetett rá, hogy néhányan megbámulják Adriant –, Harry pedig őszintén elmondhatta, hogy izgatottan várta az első hivatalos roxforti tankönyveinek beszerzését; lehet, hogy már elkezdte az ötödéves tananyagot is a magántanulmányai során, de iskolában lenni mégis csak _új_ érzés. Rá kellett döbbennie, hogy énjének egy része alig várja már a szeptember elsejét. Az utolsó bolt, amit aznap felkerestek, miután jó tíz percen át bámulták a kirakatban lévő új Nimbus 2000-t, a Mágikus Menazséria volt. Fél órával később Harry és Adrian két bagollyal léptek ki; Adrian egy hatalmas barnával, amit gyorsan elnevezett Apollónak, Harry pedig egy hóbagollyal. A zöld szemű fiú azonnal megkedvelte a baglyot, és a Hedvig nevet választotta neki – egy viking boszorkánykirálynő után, aki dicsőségre vezette az embereit, amikor még Merlin is a fénykorát élte.

Találkoztak Wealeyékkel – Arthurral, Mollyval, Ronnal, az ikrekkel és Percyvel – a Foltozott üstben, és a fiúk beszélgettek egy kicsit a kviddicsről. Szóba kerültek a csapatok, akiknek szurkoltak, és a Chudley Csúzlik esélyei, hogy vajon megnyerik-e az idei bajnokságot. Harry csak mosolygott, és ő is hozzátette a maga véleményét a sarokból; a fiúk semmiképp nem tudhatták, de ő és Pers igazi rajongói voltak a bolgár Vratsa Vultures csapatának, és gyakran ellátogattak a meccseikre, még ha ez egy külföldi utazást jelentett is. Az országból a Hollyheadi Hárpiákat támogatták, már az első megnézett meccsük után a híveik lettek, amikor Harry hét évesen, ajándék gyanánt, megvette azokat a jegyeket Perselusnak.

Azzal a könnyed búcsúzással váltak szét, hogy szeptember elsején találkoznak a peronon. A következő hét úgy suhant el, akár egy szellő, és az augusztus harmincegyedike a kastély balkonján találta Harryt és Perselust, amint a tavat lesték, ahogy minden nyáron tették.

– Hiányozni fog ez a hely – mormolta Harry, miközben Perselusra nézett. – És hiányozni fog, hogy önmagam legyek.

– A Roxfortban is önmagad leszel, Harry – jegyezte meg a bájitalmester bánatos mosollyal.

– Tudod, hogy értem, Pers – felelte a fiú a kezeit bámulva, mintha azok is hiányolná majd. _Igen –_ gondolta magában Perselus – _, pontosan tudom, hogy érted._ – És azt hiszem, muszáj lesz meglapulnom, megpróbálni átlagosnak mutatkozni, és…

– Hé! – állította le őt Perselus, amivel zavart pillantást váltott ki a fiúból. – _Átlagos?_ – kérdezte hitetlenkedve a bájitalmester. – Miért gondolod ezt?

– De hát muszáj lesz a háttérbe szorítani a képességeimet, és…

– Persze, nem kezdhetsz el ötödéves varázslatokat szórni, vagy nemesfém rudakat előállítani a pincében, de _átlagos?_ Honnan szedted ezt? – kérdezte a férfi a jeges teáját kortyolgatva.

– Szóval azt mondod…

– Azt mondom, hogy átkozottul mérges leszek, ha nem te leszel az osztályelső az évfolyamodból, méghozzá azon egyszerű oknál fogva, hogy csukott szemmel is képes vagy rá – jelentette ki Perselus könnyedén.

– Apu? – kezdte mosolyogva Harry.

– Igen, Harry? – nógatta őt a férfi, miközben a fiú arckifejezését utánozta. Harry megölelte őt.

– Szeretlek.

– Tudom – válaszolt a férfi fojtott hangon. – Én is szeretlek téged, kölyök. – Egy ideig csak nézték a tájat, mielőtt Perselus ismét megszólalt. – Mindent összepakoltál már?

– Igen. Azt hiszem – válaszolt a gyerek.

– Rátetted a kiábrándító bűbájokat a tananyagon kívüli könyveidre? – Megegyeztek, hogy Harry magával vihet néhány külön könyvet a Roxfortba, hogy folytatni tudja a tanulmányait.

– Igen, és az összes záró és védővarázslatot és bűbájt is, ami csak eszembe jutott, a ládámra tettem. És akkor még meg sem említettem azokat az erősítéseket, amiket te ráraktál…

– Az alkimista jegyzeteidet is elpakoltad?

– Igen, és ha bárki kinyitja – feltéve, hogy előbb ki tudja nyitni a ládámat –, üresnek fogja találni. – Harry pillanatnyilag a szigilliumokon dolgozott, ami az alkímia része volt, mint azt Nicholas elmagyarázta, és gyakorlásként valami kreativitást követelt. Amikor Harry a bájitalokat javasolta, Nicholas emlékeztette őt, hogy az ember csak addig lehet kreatív egy bájitallal, amíg az fel nem robban; helyette a főzést javasolta, és a zöld szemű varázslófiú azon kapta magát, hogy se perc alatt nyakig lisztes. Az igazat megvallva Perselus is besegített a főzésbe, és abba is, hogy a gyereket mindenhol liszt borítsa. – Ha már az alkímiáról beszélünk, Nicholas kicsit izgatottnak látszott az utóbbi hónapban, vagy csak én képzelem ezt? – kérdezte Harry aggódva. Perselus sóhajtott.

– Aggódott valami miatt, Harry, ennyit elmondhatok neked. De a szavamat adtam neki, hogy nem fogom felfedni az indokot, hogy miért. – Harry tiltakozni kezdett. – Nekem sem mondta el; én jöttem rá egy teljesen más forrásból – aki titoktartásra esketett, de eltérek a lényegtől –, és Nicholas megkért rá, hogy ne mondjam el neked, nehogy nyugtalankodni kezdj.

– És az, hogy nem tudom, nem fog nyugtalanítani? – kérdezte Harry felvont szemöldökkel. – És mi az a másik forrás? – kíváncsiskodott a fiú zavartan. Perselus kuncogott.

– Úgy hiszem, elég hamar magad is rá fogsz jönni; így viszont én is megtarthatom a szavam, meg te is képes leszel csillapítani a nyugtalanságod – állította Perselus. – Emellett nem ismerem Nicholas aggodalmának a tényleges okát – tette hozzá a bájitalmester.

– De…

– Semmi de, kölyök. Jobb, ha arról gondoskodsz, hogy jól érezd magad a Roxfortban, és ez parancs! – közölte ellentmondást nem tűrően.

– Így lesz – ígérte Harry nevetve. – Pers?

– Igen?

– Tényleg nem fogod bánni, ha a Griffendélbe kerülök? – A fiú hangsúlya hanyagnak hangzott, de a tekintete elárulta, milyen mélyen gyökerezik az aggodalma.

– Hát persze, hogy nem fogom! – biztosította őt a férfi. – Azt akarom, hogy élvezd, bármelyik házba is osztanak be, és ez szintén parancs. Farkas becsszavamra! – esküdött Perselus az animágus alakjára. Harry születésnapja után mind a ketten megitták a bájitalt, hogy kitalálják, milyen alakot öltenének. A bájitalmestert kicsit megdöbbentette, amikor farkas lett – _ami kicsit túl közel van a **kutyához** –_ gondolta, de rájött, hogy a Farkasölő-fűvel kapcsolatos kutatásai révén akár várható is volt mindez. Harry csak mosolygott, és emlékeztette őt, hogy az animágus forma elvileg az ember jelleméről is árulkodik, és Perselus mindkettejüket harsány kacagásra késztette, amikor felvetette, hogy ezek szerint mélyen magukban mind a ketten hátra akarják vetni a fejüket és üvölteni a holdra, amivel egy felettébb érdekes belső képet festett le. Harrynek meg kellett esküdnie, hogy minden este dolgozni fog az átváltozásán, és ha más lehetőség nem adódik, a karácsonyi szünetben mindenképpen megmutatja neki, mennyit fejlődött.

– Rendben, Pers – közölte Harry sokkal könnyedebb hangon.

– És most térjük rá a sokkal fontosabb dolgokra – mondta Perselus felállva. – Megkértem Minnie-t, hogy készítse el nekünk azt a csokoládétortát…

– Király! – kiáltott fel Harry, és elhúzott a konyha felé, maga mögött hagyva a kuncogó Perselust. Másnap reggel nem az édesanyja ébresztette őt, ahogy arra számított, hanem az apja, aki a nappaliba terelte őt és Adriant, majd odaadta nekik az utolsó ajándékát, mielőtt elindulnak a Roxfortba.

– Ez a… – kezdte Adrian áhítatosan, megérintve a selymes anyagot.

– A láthatatlanná tévő köpenyed? – kérdezte Harry, és hangját ugyanúgy áthatotta a rajongással határos csodálat, mint Adrianét; minden jó történet, amit az apjuk valaha is elmondott nekik, ezzel a köpönyeggel kezdődött, vagy a sztori bizonyos pontján kapcsolódott hozzá.

– Aha! És azt akarom, srácok, hogy a tiétek legyen; odaadnám nektek a térképet is, de azt Frics elkobozta tőlünk az utolsó évünkben, és sosem tudtuk visszaszerezni… – magyarázta James, és hangjából világosan kihallatszott, hogy még mindig fájdalmasan érinti őt a veszteség.

– A köpeny nagyszerű lesz, apu – állította Adrian, és Harry is bólintott.

– Csak ne kerüljetek túl sok zűrbe, miközben ezt viselitek, különben az anyátok engem fog megölni. – A fiúk hangosan felkacagtak, de készségesen beleegyeztek, és a köpeny hamarosan Adrian ládájában végezte. Elindultak, hogy összepakolják a maradék személyes dolgaikat, vagyis inkább Adrian tette ezt, miközben Harry megetette Hedviget, és a kalitkájába zárta azzal az ígérettel, hogy a Roxfortban majd repülhet, mihelyst leszállnak a vonatról.

Az állomásra tartó út felettébb érdekes volt az autóval, aminek belső terét mágikusan megnövelték, hogy elférjen benne a teljes Potter család, Ron, aki ott aludt náluk, Sirius, Holdsáp, három láda és két bagolyketrec. Sirius megpróbálta meggyőzni a három leendő diákot, hogy idén a beosztásban helyet kap egy troll is; Ron majdnem bevette, mivel Fred és George hasonlókat mondott neki, még úgy is, hogy Adrian egy hónappal ezelőtt elszólta magát a Teszlek Süvegről.

Megérkeztek a King’s Cross állomásra, ahol összetalálkoztak Weasleyékkel – sokkal inkább véletlenül, mintsem gondos tervezés eredményeképpen –, és amint elérték a 9 és ¾-ik vágányt, búcsúzkodni kezdtek. A vörös gőzmozdonynak tíz perce volt még az indulásig, amikor Harry észrevette, hogy Weasleyék magukkal hozták a legkisebb gyereküket is, Ginnyt; a vörös hajú kislány kisebb korában teljesen odáig volt Adrianért, ám ez az évek során mindinkább elhalványult, és Harry rájött, hogy szereti vele tölteni az idejét, okos, bár meglehetősen szégyenlős lánynak találja őt. Miközben felszállt a vonatra, odaintett neki, mire a kislány visszamosolygott rá, majd ismét azzal kezdte nyaggatni az anyját, hogy ő mikor mehet végre a Roxfortba.

Túl voltak az utolsó öleléseken, a vonat elindult a Roxfort felé, és Harry meg Adrian visszanézett a könnyes szemű szüleikre, akik integetve búcsúztak tőlük. Harry még éppen látta, ahogy az apjuk vigasztalóan átöleli az anyjuk vállát, mielőtt a vonat elfordult, és az állomás eltűnt a szemük elöl. A Potter ikrek egymásra mosolyogtak, majd leültek a fülkében, amit Ronnal találtak. Adrian és Ron felszínes beszélgetést folytattak arról, hogy mire számítanak a Roxforttal kapcsolatban, míg Harry azon fáradozott, hogy még egyszer átvegye az elsőéves bűbájkönyve varázsigéit, s közben egy csokibékát rágcsált, amit a büfés kocsiról vett; biztosra akart menni, hogy nem használ haladóbb varázslatokat, míg az iskolában van, legalábbis a karácsonyi szünetig, mert addigra már kifogásként használhatja a könyvtárat az említett varázslat forrásaként. Éppen azon gondolkodott, mennyire másként fog viselkedni Perselus a Roxfortban – a bájitalmester előre figyelmeztette erre a zöld szemű varázslót –, amikor a kupé ajtaja kinyílt, és Neville Longbottom – egy fiú, akit Harry egyszer vagy kétszer látott már eddig – lépett be, és azt kérdezte, nem látták-e a békáját.

Miután biztosították őt, hogy nem, a fiú elment, csakhogy percekkel később egy bozontos hajú boszorkánnyal lépjen be, aki már az iskolai talárját viselte. Történetesen pont abban a pillanatban, ahogy a lány belépett, Ron elővette a pálcáját, miközben Adrian egy egyszerű lebegtető bűbájt próbált megtanítani neki.

– Ó, varázsolni próbáltok? Remek, lássuk! – A lány hangja parancsolgató volt, vette észre Harry, és a két metszőfoga kicsit túl nagy, de barna szeme semmilyen rossz szándékot nem mutatott. Ron felettébb meghökkent a lány utasításától.

– Öhm… hát jó. – Fogta a pálcáját, és rámutatott egy ezüst sarlóra, az érmére, amit célpontként használtak. Harry véleménye szerint első próbálkozása az kicsit nehéz volt, de hát Adrian is elsajátította már az elsőéves tananyagot. Amikor Harry meghallotta, hogy Adrian milyen messzire jutott a tanulmányaiban, Harry kicsit csalódott volt, de Perselus elmagyarázta neki, hogy már ez is csodálatra méltó mutatvány egy korabeli gyerektől. Aztán büszkén Harryre mosolygott, és tovább folytatta a lényegesen bonyolultabb átváltoztatás elméletének magyarázatát a zöld szemű kis varázslónak.

_– Vingardium Leviosa_ – mondta Ron határozottan, teljesen elhibázva a hangsúlyt és a pálcamozdulatot.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy jól csinálod? – kérdezted a bozontos hajú lány. – Csak mert én is kipróbáltam már néhány egyszerű ráolvasást, és nekem mindegyik működött. Olvastam is erről a bűbájról, de még sosem próbáltam. A családomban senkinek nincs varázsereje… – És csak beszélt és beszélt a Roxfortról, de Harry már oda se figyelt rá. – Amúgy Hermione Granger vagyok. És ti? – A három fiú alaposan megdöbbenve nézett a lányra.

– Én Ron Weasley vagyok.

– Adrian Potter.

– Harry Potter. – Hermione azonban már nem is figyelt oda rá, mivel látszólag megakadt Adrian nevénél, és elkezdte felsorolni az összes könyvet, amiben a fiú szerepelt. Harry csak vigyorgott, amikor Adrian céklavörössé változott.

– Na jó, megyek, megkeresem Neville békáját. Ti meg öltözzetek át, mert szerintem mindjárt megérkezünk. – Azzal kilépett a fülkéből, magával rángatva Neville-t is.

 – Mindegy, hova osztanak be, de remélem, nem oda, ahol ő van – motyogta maga elé Ron, mire a két Potter fiú felkacagott.

– És ne aggódj a varázslat miatt, Ron – jegyezte meg Adrian –, ez egy igen bonyolult bűbáj. – Majd úgy tűnt, eszébe jutott valami. – Hé, Harry!

– Igen, Adrian? – kérdezte Harry, még mindig Ron megjegyzésén vihogva.

– Megígértem, hogy tanítani foglak, amint iskolába megyünk, emlékszel? – kérdezte szélesen mosolyogva a mogyoróbarna szemű Potter iker.

_Ó, hogy arra._

– Igen, emlékszem – válaszolt Harry mosolyogva; Adrian emlékezett egy évekkel ezelőtt tett ígéretére, és még ha Harrynek nem is volt szüksége gyakorlásra, ez a gondolat egymagában sokkalta többet számított, mint a világ összes kiképzése.

– Na, szeretnéd megpróbálni? – kérdezte Adrian. – Majd kijavítalak, ha valamit rosszul csinálsz. – Harry elmosolyodott, előhúzta a pálcáját, és megfordult a fejében, hogy a látszat kedvéért rosszul szórja ki a varázslatot, amikor eszébe jutott Perselus buzdítása, hogy ő legyen az évfolyamelső. Jobb, ha korán lefekteti az alapokat.

_– Vingardium Leviosa_ – adta ki a parancsot, mire az érme azonnal felemelkedett a padlóról, és könnyedén lebegett fel a levegőbe, ahova Harry mutatott a pálcájával. Ronnak leesett az álla, és Adrian is pislogott párat.

– Ez nagyszerű, Harry. Tényleg remek. – És büszkén elmosolyodott.

– Elolvastam az új könyveinket – állította a zöld szemű fiú, miközben visszaeresztette a padlóra az érmét, majd odaadta a bátyjának.

– Anyu örülni fog, hogy legalább az egyikünk ráütött! – jelentette ki kacagva Adrian, mire Harry és Ron is követték a példáját. Még akkor is nevettek, amikor a fülke ajtaja ismét kinyílt, ajtóban pedig Draco Malfoy állt meg. A Malfoy és a Potter család között évek óta kölcsönös ellenszenv uralkodott, de Harry megpróbált túllátni ezen, amikor először mutatták be őt a Malfoy örökösnek. Sajnálatos módon a szőke nem viszonozta ugyanazt a szívélyességet.

– A Potter ikrek és a Vízlipatkány – mutatta be őket gúnyolódva a két oldalán álló barátjának. Azok sokkal nagyobbak voltak a szőke fiúnál, és olyan magasak, mint Harry, amikor nem álcázta őt a kendőző bűbáj. – Látom, még mindig képtelenek vagytok megkülönböztetni az érdemtelent a rossztól – jegyezte meg Ronra pillantva.

– Kösz szépen, szerintem remekül megvagyunk – jelentette ki Harry nyugodtan, és hogy kihangsúlyozza, mennyire érdekli őt ez a vita, felkapta a bűbájkönyvét, és visszatért az olvasásához. Vagy legalábbis úgy tett, mintha, és várta, hogy a három fiú távozzon. Draco ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy ne csak Ron családját ócsárolja, hanem megparancsolta a két talpnyalójának – Craknak és Monstrónak –, hogy szedjék össze a maradék csoki békáikat. Harry csak sóhajtott, és ismét elővette a pálcáját. Két egyszerű, mégis hatásos lábbilincselő ártást szórt ki, amitől a két előrelépő fiú megbotlott és a földre zuhant.

– Hát ez pazar volt, haver! – kiáltott fel Ron, miközben Adrian füttyentett egyet. Harry csak nézett az elképedéstől sóbálvánnyá vált Dracóra, majd higgadtan megszólalt.

– Leveszem róluk a varázslatot, ha fogod a haverjaidat, és elkotródsz, Malfoy. – A szőke fiú tágra nyílt szemmel meredt rá, miközben a két földön tanyázó a szőke döntésére várt. – Hallottál?

– Igen – válaszolt Draco.

– Akkor jó. – Egy pálcapöccintéssel megszüntette az ártásokat, Crak és Monstro pedig sietősen felálltak, és kibotladoztak a kupéból. – És értékelném, ha a jövőben nem sértegetnéd a barátaimat – tette hozzá Harry. Draco résnyire húzta a szemét, és sértetten fújt egyet, mielőtt távozott.

– Hát te valóban előre kiolvastad a könyveinket, nemde? – kérdezte Adrian derűs mosollyal. 

– Aha, valóban – válaszolt Harry a vállát vonogatva.

– Ez pazar volt! – ismételte Ron, miközben visszaültek az üléseikre. Csak néhány szót sikerült váltaniuk, mielőtt Hermione ismét visszatért hozzájuk, tájékoztatva őket, hogy most már bármelyik percben elérhetik a Roxfortot. A fiúk sietősen kiterelték a lányt, hogy át tudjanak öltözni fekete talárjaikba, amit alig tudtak megtenni, mielőtt egy láthatatlan hang felbúgott, és közölte, hogy hagyják a poggyászaikat a vonaton, és készülődjenek a leszálláshoz. Harry majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy az valami bűbájféleség volt. Perselus már elkezdte tanítani őt, hogy érzékelje a varázslatokat, de a tanév kezdetéig csak az alapokat sikerült elsajátítani. Harry mély levegőt vett, majd megtette az első néhány lépést, ami elválasztotta őt a perontól.

– Első évesek! Első évesek, ide hozzám! –Hagrid hangja a távolból hallatszott, mindannyiukat magához szólítva. _Hát, itt vagyunk!_ – gondolta Harry, miközben követte a háztájőrző hangját.

 


	18. A tanév kezdete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elkezdődik az első roxforti tanév. A Süveg hosszasan töpreng, hova is ossza be Harryt, és a griffendélesek túlesnek az első bájitaltan órán is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Az író néhány megjegyzése:**
> 
>  
> 
> Többen kérdeztetek a gyakornoki szimbólumokról, így egy kis magyarázat: Nicholas kivételével, aki felajánlotta, hogy Harry mestere lesz az alkímia tanulmányaiban, Perselus csupán bájitaltanból mestere, noha mindenre tanítja őt. Harry összes jele annak a mágiaágnak a gyakornokaként jelöli meg őt, amit a szimbólum jelképez. Ezek a jelölések még a Teszlek Süveg megalkotása előtt éltek a gyakorlatban, és mire azt létrehozták, már ki is mentek a használatból, így arra gondoltam, hogy a Süveg csakis az alapján ítélhet majd, amit a varázsló elméjében lát – remélem, ennek van így értelme.
> 
> Ami Harry és Perselus fedőbűbájait illeti: mielőtt bármit is mondanék a témában, hadd hangsúlyozzam: némileg eltúlozzák. Szánt szándékkal. Emlékezzetek, tudnak egy jóslatról, ami kettejükről szól, de nem ismerik azt teljes részleteiben. És a reakciójukat a rendkívüli óvatosság vezérli. Harry főként azért megy bele a dolgokba ilyen mértékig, mert nem akarja, hogy Perselus legyen az egyetlen, aki fedőbűbájokat visel – gondolom, ezt az előző fejezetben is kihangsúlyoztam. Ha nem, akkor elég nagy ostobaság volt tőlem, és most pótolni fogom. A különbség itt annyi, hogy míg Perselus kellően megszokta már, hogy elrejtse, ki is ő valójában, Harry csak egy gyerek, aki csak néhány év múlva éri el a pubertás kort…
> 
> És végül Harry beosztása… ó, nos, gondolom, ezt el kell olvasni ahhoz, hogy meglássátok.

**18\. fejezet**

**A tanév kezdete**

 

_Harry mély levegőt vett, majd megtette az első néhány lépést, ami elválasztotta őt a perontól._

_– Első évesek! Első évesek, ide hozzám! – Hagrid hangja a távolból hallatszott, mindannyiukat magához szólítva. Hát, itt vagyunk! – gondolta Harry, miközben követte a háztájőrző hangját._

 

Harry egyszer csak egy csónakban találta magát a testvére és Ron társaságában, követve a többi diákot a tavon át, a távolban látszó, méltóságteljesen magasodó kastély irányába. A zöld szemű varázsló azt vette észre magán, hogy az elméje az izgatottság és a rettegés között ingázik. Elismételte magában, hogy nincs mitől félnie, ám nem igazán járt sikerrel. De utálta volna hagyni, hogy a félelem maga alá gyűri, így egyszerűn csak nézte a kastélyt, és próbált nyugodtan lélegezni. Nem volt könnyű feladat.

Az elsőéveseket McGalagony professzor üdvözölte, aki pont olyan szigorúnak látszott, mint mindig, ahogy kimért, metsző tekintettel végigmérte a riadt tizenegy éveseket. Egy kisebb terembe vezette őket a folyosó végén. _Nehéz nem lenyűgözöttséget érezni a kastély iránt_ – vélte Harry, ahogy felnézett a boltíves mennyezetre –, _nincs még egy olyan hely, mint a Roxfort!_ McGalagony tanárnő elmagyarázta, mik azok a házak, és nagyvonalakban beszélt a hamarosan megkezdődő Beosztási Ceremóniáról, és mielőtt otthagyta őket várakozni, még megdorgálta őket, hogy simítsák le a talárjaikat, és nézzenek okosan, ahogy fogalmazott, a tekintete pedig elidőzött kicsit Ron maszatos orrán és Neville köpenyén. Neville, aki addigra megtalálta a varangyát, Trevort, ügyetlenül igazgatni kezdte félrecsúszott köpenyét, míg Ron megdörgölte az orrát. 

Harrynek is küzdenie kellett, hogy ne kezdjen fészkelődni vagy lesimítani a haját; csak azért sikerült, mert eszébe jutott, hogy az is része a fedőbűbájoknak, és úgysem járna eredménnyel semmilyen kísérlet annak megfékezésére. Nem mintha a zabolátlan haján amúgy lehetne segíteni. Ám amikor McGalagony _azzal a tekintettel_ néz valakire, az önkéntelenül eltűnődik, hogy elér-e egyáltalán valamit azzal, ha kisimítja a ruháját, vagy vigyázzállásba vágja magát. 

Amikor McGalagony professzor nem sokkal később visszatért, arra kérte őket, hogy sorakozzanak fel, mielőtt egy hatalmas ajtón keresztül a Nagyterembe vezette őket; odabent, a négy ház asztalánál, a lebegő gyertyák ezreinek fényétől megvilágítva ültek az iskola diákjai. A megbűvölt mennyezet az éjszakai égbolt tökéletes képét mutatta nekik, és bár Harry tudta, hogy ez csupán káprázat, azon kapta magát, hogy megpróbálja felderíteni a különböző csillagképeket. Ez az ismerős tett viszont kicsit megnyugtatta az idegeit. A zöld szemű varázsló alig tudta kivenni terem másik végén ülő Perselus Pitont. Harry halványan elmosolyodott; akármi is fog történni, nem lesz egyedül, Pers is itt van. 

Együtt lépkedett a többi leendő elsőssel, de a szívét már kicsit könnyebbnek érezte. McGalagony tanárnő egy elnyűtt süveget helyezett egy lócára; _ez a Teszlek Süveg_ – jött rá Harry; felismerte Perselus és James leírásából. A beosztási ceremóniától való idegeskedése ellenére Harry alig várta ezt a pillanatot. És hogy senkinek se okozzon csalódást, egy szájszerű szakadás tűnt fel a süveg elején, pont a karima fölött, majd dalra fakadt:

 

Kalapok közt keresgélve

Találsz talán szebbet,

De nem hordott még fején a föld

Nálam eszesebbet!

 

Én vagyok a Teszlek Süveg.

A híres? Naná!

Más sapkákkal ne végy engem

Egy kalap alá!

 

Én látom, mit senki más:

hogy mit rejt a fejed.

Próbálj fel, és menten mondom,

hol van a helyed.

 

Ha vakmerő vagy s hősi lelkű,

Házad Griffendél.

Oda csak az kerül, ki

Semmitől se fél.

 

Hugrabugnak nyájas népe

békés, igazságos.

Oda mész, ha türelmes vagy

S jámbor - ez világos.

 

A bölcs öreg Hollóhátban

Éles elmék várnak.

Kiknek a tanulás kaland,

Oda azok járnak.

 

Hogyha agyafúrt s ravasz vagy,

Ne is tekints másra:

A Mardekár való neked.

Ott lelhetsz sok társra.

 

Hát vegyél fel, és ne remegj!

Forog ez az agy!

Bár nincsen mancsom, nálam mégis

Jó kezekben vagy!

 

Miközben mindenki a süveg dalát tapsolta, Harry észrevette, hogy McGalagony professzor ismét előrelép, és ezúttal egy tekercs is van a kezében, ami kétségkívül az elsőévesek neveit tartalmazta, mivel elkezdte őket ábécé sorrendben kiszólítani. Eközben az ifjú varázsló a Teszlek Süveg szavain merengett; ha az képes bármit meglátni valaki elméjében, nem jelent veszélyt, hogy el is mondja azt valakinek? Perselus, miután alaposan átbeszélték a dolgokat, rámutatott, hogy a bűbáj, ami lehetővé tette a süveg működését, az iskolához van kötve, és arra kényszeríti azt, hogy megtartsa a titkait. Amit a diákok fejében lát, az az iskola titkainak részét képezi, így ugyanaz a varázslat, ami megkülönbözteti őt egy egyszerű süvegtől, szintén köti őt ahhoz, hogy megtartsa magának mindazt, amit megtudott. Ám mivel nem a süveg volt az egyetlen, amitől tartott, hogy belenéz az elméjébe és kifecsegi, hogy mit látott, gyorsan leellenőrizte az okklumencia pajzsait.

Perselus figyelmeztette őt, hogy az igazgató mestere a legilimenciának, és a nyáron megtanította neki az alapokat. Természetesen még a közelében sem járt a bájitalmester tudásának szintjéhez, de fejlesztette a képességet, hogy elkülönítve tárolja a gondolatait, és olyan erős pajzsot emeljen, ami riasztja őt, ha valaki megpróbál behatolni az elméjébe, és elég időt adjon neki arra, hogy megszökjön és segítséget keressen.

– Hermione Granger! – szólt az átváltoztatástan tanárnő, és a bozontos hajú boszorka, akivel a vonaton találkoztak, izgatottan megindult a süveg felé, majd mohón a fejébe húzta azt. Harry észrevette, hogy Adrian és Ron összenéznek, aztán szinte összeroskadnak, amikor a lányt a Griffendélbe osztották be; Ron még tiltakozóan fel is nyögött. Neville is a Griffendélbe lett beosztva, Draco Malfoy viszont a Mardekárba került – micsoda sokk! Malfoy valószínűleg könyörgött volna a süvegnek, ha szerinte nem illett volna be abba a házba, de Harry kicsit irigyelte, amiért abban a házban lesz, amiben Perselus, ám aztán…

– Adrian Potter! – szólította a tanárnő, mire a teremben szétáradt a pusmogás.

– Pottert mondott? – kérdezte az egyik.

– Ez _az_ az Adrian Potter? – kíváncsiskodott egy másik.

– Én is ezt hallottam – értett egyet vele egy újabb. Harry csak a szemét forgatta; most igazán, Adrian utálta a figyelmet, ő pedig nem akarta, hogy a testvére kellemetlenül érezze magát a Roxfortban, hiszen erről álmodott, amióta csak az eszét tudja. Eközben Adrian eltökélt pillantással a fejére rakta a süveget; nem kellett sokáig várakozni. Alig tíz másodperccel később a Süveg kijelentette:

– Griffendél.

Harry mindenki másnál erősebben tapsolt a teremben, miközben a bal oldali asztal éljenzésbe kezdett. Világosan kihallotta Fred és George kántálását: 

– Nálunk van Adrian! Nálunk van Adrian!

– Harry Potter! – hívta a süveghez McGalagony apró mosollyal az arcán. Harry magasra szegett fejjel lépkedett, egy utolsó, lopott pillantást vetve Perselusra, aki támogatóan bólintott. Az ő nevének szólítása semmilyen ovációt nem okozott, de Harrynek jobban is tetszett így. A szeméig húzta a Süveget, és a Nagyterem eltűnt a tekintete elől.

– Szóval a másik Potter iker – suttogott egy hang a fejében. – És aki ismeri valamelyest az okklumenciát! Egészen lenyűgöző a te korodban! És most lássuk, mit… Hatalmas Merlin! – kiáltott fel a Süveg hirtelen szóra képtelenül. – Te, ifjú Harry, több titkot rejtegetsz, mint az összes diák együttvéve, akiket volt szerencsém beosztani. És amiket titkolsz… _Elképesztő!_

– Nem fogod elmondani, ugye? – gondolta magában halkan Harry, és egész testében megvonaglott.

– Még ha nem is kényszerülnék arra, hogy megtartsam magamnak mindazt, amit látok, sem tenném; látom, mennyire védelmezed a testvéred, ifjú Harry, és ez csodálatra méltó. – Majd a Süveg tépelődni kezdett. – De hova tegyelek? Van eszed bőven, és tehetséged is van, ó de még mennyi, így a Hollóhát nagyon is illene hozzád; elég ravasz is vagy, hogy elrejtsd a titkaid, ezért a Mardekár is megfelelne. És a hűség is ott van a bátorsággal és a lovagiassággal együtt, igen. De melyik lenne a legjobb?

– Nem lóg ki valami? – tűnődött a fiú, akit érdekelt a beszélgetés; elvégre hogy is ne akarta volna tudni, mit is gondol róla egy mágikus tárgy, aminek évszázadok óta az volt a dolga, hogy a diákok fejébe nézzen.

– A te fejedben, kedvesem, _minden_ kilóg! – magyarázta a Süveg. – Mit mondhatnék? Az ott alkímia? Ó, fiam, te ismered az alkímiát! Nem számít, melyik házba leszel beosztva, azt tanácsolom, nézz utána a tananyagon kívüli tevékenységeknek, amit az iskola kínálni tud! – A zöld szemű fiú bólintott magában, és lágy vigyor formálódott az ajkán; ez nem is olyan rossz, mint amilyennek gondolta. És miközben a Süveg folyamatosan mérlegelt és dünnyögött magának Harry jellemvonásairól – melyek keveredtek futó gondolatokkal, a legutolsó vita épp a szabályokkal szembeni bizonyos semmibe vételéről szólt – Harrynek eszébe jutottak Perselus szavai.

– Segítene, ha belenéznél a szívembe? – kérdezte magában halkan. Nem számít, melyik házba illik bele, már előre látta, hogy sokáig fog tartani.

– És megengeded, hogy a szívedbe nézzek, ifjú? – kérdezte a Süveg komoly hangon.

– Rengeteg dolgot kell titkolnom, de nem a szívemben – válaszolt Harry eltökélten, hirtelen bátornak érezve magát. A Süveg kuncogni kezdett.

– Én csak azt látom, ami a fejedben van, de ha bele _tudnék_ nézni a szívedbe, akkor sem hiszem, hogy _szükség_ lenne rá. Nagy bátorságról tesz tanúbizonyságot – talán a legnagyobbról –, ha valaki bepillantást enged a szívébe, Harry. És mivel az elmédhez is illik, a szíved is otthonra lel majd ott, hát legyen a… _GRIFFENDÉL!_ – Az utolsó szót már hangosan kiáltotta a Süveg, és Harry elmosolyodott; Perselus is így tett, noha alig észrevehetően. De igazán élvezte, amikor igaza volt.

– Szép munka, tesó! – veregette meg Adrian az öccse hátát, és boldogan mosolygott rá. A zöld szemű varázsló visszamosolygott; mindent jól ment – Ron is a Griffendélbe került –, és végre elkezdődnek a roxfortos évei. Nem is jött rá, mennyire éhes volt, amíg a beosztási ceremónia véget nem ért, Dumbledore meg nem tartotta az tanévnyitó beszédféleségét, és Harry magát is meglepve az utolsó morzsáig el nem tüntette a tányérjára pakolt ételhegyet, amit aztán lekísért egy szelet melaszos tortával és – természetesen – némi csoki felfújttal.

Az ünnepség barátságos légköre némiképp elhalványult Dumbledore komoly figyelmeztetésére, mely szerint a diákok nem mehetnek a harmadik emeleti, jobb oldali folyosóra, ha nem akarnak fájdalmas halált halni. Suttogások indultak meg a Nagyteremben, és Harry elméje gyorsan kattogni kezdett, hogy különféle forgatókönyveket rakjon össze. Az egyetlen ok, amiért Dumbledore nem engedné meg, hogy a diákok belépjenek az iskola valamely részére, mert van ott valami, amit védenek a Roxfortban – ami az ország legbiztonságosabb helye, legyőzve még a Gringottsot is. De mi az, amit így kell védeni, és veszélyt jelenthet a diákokra? Mi lehet olyan fontos? Ködös elméje alig észlelte, hogy valamit kihagy a számításból, volt valami kapcsolat, amit nem vett figyelembe, noha kellett volna, de túlságosan fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy tovább erőlködjön.

Csak követte Percyt – aki prefektus lett, és nyilvánvalóan büszke volt rá – a Griffendél-toronyba; nem volt szüksége rá, hogy memorizálja az odavezető utat, mivel – még ha nem is töltött volna olyan sok időt a kastélyban – a mesék, amiket a Potter kúriában hallott, szinte tökéletesen lefestették, merre található az oroszlánok klubhelyisége. Harry mosolyogva vette szemügyre a Kövér Dáma festményét, aztán csak egyenesen az ágyához botorkált. Megpróbálta megtisztítani az elméjét fogmosás közben, de csupán az okklumencia alapjaiig jutott, mivel úgy érezte, kész ott helyben összeesni, és a földön elaludni.

Másnap reggel Harry és Adrian levelet kaptak a szüleiktől és a keresztszüleiktől, amelyben gratuláltak nekik, amiért a Griffendélbe kerültek.

– Hogyan tudták meg ilyen hamar? – töprengett hangosan Adrian. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Ágas és Tapmancs még az ünnepséget követő este kifaggatták Dumbledore-t. A zöld szemű fiú egy aláírás nélküli levélkét is kapott, amiben precíz folyóírással – amit bárhol felismert volna – csupán ennyi állt:

_Gratulálok._

_Ui: Én megmondtam._

Harry mosolyogva vetett egy lopott pillantást a bájitalmesterre, visszatartva a nevetését, majd gyorsan eldugta a cetlit, mielőtt bárki megláthatná. Egész nap suttogások követték őket a testvéréről, amiktől Adrian folyamatosan pirult, de Harry nem foglalkozott velük – ő csupán azt akarta, hogy megkezdődjenek a tanórák. Bármennyire is akart segíteni a bátyjának, jó érzés volt megvalósítani valamit önmaga miatt, hogy saját maga miatt ismerjék el az erőfeszítéseit, és persze büszkévé akarta tenni Perselust.

Az első órájuk gyógynövénytan volt, és az első évesek azon kapták magukat, hogy a növényházak felé bandukolnak – méghozzá az egyes számú növényházba –, ahol Bimba tanárnő minden tőle telhetőt elkövetett, hogy megtanítsa nekik, hogyan lehet felismerni a gombákat és a gyógynövényeket. Harry, aki a Flamel és a Perselus kastély növényházainak köszönhetően már alaposan elsajátította a gyógynövénytan alapjait, mindent felismert, sőt, még hozzá is tett néhány dolgot a felhasználhatóságukról – nem túl sokat, hogy azok ne legyenek benne a tankönyv lábjegyzeteiben –, meglepte a tanárnőt, aki csak az ő jóvoltából tizenöt ponttal jutalmazta a Griffendél-házat. Adrian gratulált neki, Hermione pedig megpróbálta őt sarokba szorítani néhány kérdéssel azokról a különleges ínyencségekkel kapcsolatban, amikről beszélt, de Harry gyorsan kicselezte őt, és elindult a következő órájára.

Harry tökéletes mértékben csalódott a mágiatörténelem órájában, mivel Binns professzor, aki egy kísértet volt, egyáltalán nem törekedett arra, hogy felkeltse a diákjai érdeklődését. A fiú próbált jegyzetelni, de hamarosan haszontalan feladatnak találta; Perselus mindent megtanított már neki – vagy legalábbis mindent, amit tudni kellett – a koboldfelkelésekről, és félholtra unta magát az óra alatt.

A Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése óra újabb csalódás jelentett, pedig az olyan óra volt, amit Harry előre várt, látni akarta, hogyan reagálna egy igazi párbaj során, mivel ő még nem állt Perselus szintjén, hogy párbajozzon vele. Az egész tanterem bűzlött a fokhagymaszagtól, és Mógus professzor látszólag rettegett a saját tantárgyától.

A bűbájtanóra végre szórakoztatónak bizonyult; még el sem kezdték az igézéseket, de Flitwick professzor már leesett a székéről – vagy inkább székére tornyozott könyvekről, amiken állt –, amikor felolvasta Adrian nevét a tekercséről. Harry elfojtotta a nevetését a könyve mögött, míg Adrian céklavörössé vált. Az asztronómia lendületes volt; Sinistra professzor teljes mértékben elégedett volt Harry tudásával a témában, az osztálytársai pedig ugyanolyan elégedettek voltak a pontokkal, amiket a Griffendélnek szerzett. Hermione odáig ment, hogy számon kérte rajta, miért nem a Hollóhátba osztották be őt. Harry csak megvonta a vállát, és rámutatott, hogy bagoly mondja verébnek; végül a lány csak elmosolyodott, és visszafordította a figyelmét arra, hogy megtalálja a körletükbe vezető helyes utat.

Az első átváltoztatástan óra érdekes élménynek bizonyult; McGalagony tanárnő igen világossá tette, hogy nem tűr el ostobaságokat az óráin, kisebb szónoklatot tartva, amint a tanterembe lépett. Aztán azzal folytatta, hogy malaccá változtatta az íróasztalát, majd vissza, amitől az egész osztály egy emberként – igen, még Harry is, aki imádta nézni az átváltoztatásokat – kapott levegő után. A nő ezután kiosztotta a feladatukat: egy gyufaszálat kellett tűvé változtatni. Harry úgy tett, mint aki pár percen keresztül a teóriát olvassa, miközben az osztálytársai már a varázsigével próbálkoztak – többnyire sikertelenül, bár Adriannak sikerült hegyessé varázsolnia a gyufa fejét. Harry ekkor magabiztosan suhintott egyet a pálcájával, és tökéletes tűvé változtatta a gyufaszálát. McGalagony tanárnő, aki körbe-körbe járt a tanteremben, megállt, majd az íróasztalához lépett, felvette a tűt, és miközben megmutatta az egész osztálynak, szokatlanul meleg mosolyban részesítette Harryt.

– Szép munka, Mr. Potter – dicsérte meg, és szemüvege mögül átható pillantással méregette őt. – Próbálta ezt a varázslatot már korábban is? – Az igazság az, hogy Harry **ezt** a varázslatot még nem használta, mivel Perselus azzal kezdte az oktatását, hogy kisebb kavicsokat kellett gombokká változtatni, mielőtt a jóval bonyolultabb varázsigék felé haladtak.

– Nem, tanárnő, de alaposan elolvastam az elméletet, és apukám könyvei között is kutattam egy keveset – válaszolt Harry, magában hozzátéve, hogy természetesen Perselus kastélyának hatalmas könyvtárára gondolt.

– Ah, igen – bólintott a nő, és ismét elmosolyodott. – Jamesnek mindig volt érzéke az átváltoztatástanhoz. – És miután öt pontot adott a Griffendélnek, folytatta a körútját. Harry rávigyorgott Adrianra, aki a gesztust egy felemelt hüvelykujjal viszonozta a megszerzett pontokért. Az óra végére Harry után csupán Adrian tökéletesítette az átváltoztatást, míg Hermionénak félig sikerült tűvé változtatni a gyufáját.

És mielőtt Harry pisloghatott volna, már péntek volt – az első bájitaltan órájuk ideje. A mardekárosokkal közös volt az óra, de nem az aggasztotta Harryt. Most, hogy látta Perset, hogyan viselkedik a Roxfortban, nem volt benne biztos, hogy tetszik neki. A bájitalmester ugyan figyelmeztette őt, hogy a külsője egyáltalán nem az, amihez Harry hozzászokott. A zöld szemű varázsló rámutatott, hogy számított erre, de igazság szerint kicsit mélabús volt: szerette volna látni, hogy Perselus úgy tanít, ahogy tudott, és főként azt szerette volna, hogy azt a többi diák is láthassa. Elindult a pince felé, és elméje alig fogta fel a megjegyzéseket, amiket Ron tett Perselusra, vagy arra, hogy Adrian meghívta a vörös hajú fiút, tartson velük délután Hagridhoz. Épp csak leültek, Harry és Adrian közös padba, míg Ron Adrian jobbján foglalt helyet Neville-lel, amikor Perselus lendületesen kivágta az ajtót, bevonult, és fekete talárja mögötte örvénylett. Harry azonnal tökéletesen megértette, miért is fél tőle minden diák, és még mielőtt visszafoghatta volna magát, önelégülten elvigyorodott; nahát, fiú, lesz még részed mostanában egy-két meglepetésben!

Perselus megindult a terembe, és közben elmagyarázta nekik, pontosan mit is fognak csinálni bájitaltan órán, és hogy azoknak mi is a fontosságuk. Hangja kimért és közönyös volt, nélkülözve azt a melegséget, amihez Harry hozzá volt szokva. Mégis mindenki figyelmét könnyedén felkeltette, és Harry alig észrevehetően elvigyorodott a „tökkelütöttek” kifejezés hallatán: van néhány dolog, ami nem változik. Aztán azzal folytatta, hogy felolvasta a névsort, és csakúgy, mint Flitwick, elért Adrian nevéhez. Ám azt semmilyen komikus reakció nem követte; Piton csupán áthatóan végigmérte Adriant, amitől a fiú fészkelődni kezdett, aztán folytatta tovább Harry nevével és a maradékkal.

A zöld szemű fiú tudta, mi következik most; Perselus megkérdezte tőle, mennyire haladt előre Adrian a bájitaltan anyagában, így Harry is megérdeklődte ezt a testvérétől. Az idősebbik Potter iker csak jót nevetett, és kijelentette, hogy az apjuk nem gondolja, hogy a bájitalok még szükségesek lennének a képzéséhez, így csupán a varázsigékre koncentráltak, és csak egy picit néztek bele az elsőéves tankönyvbe. Perselus elkékült a dühtől; úgy tűnik, James hagyta, hogy az ellenségeskedésük belecsússzon a fia oktatásába is. Mi történne, ha Adriant egy bájitallal vennék célba? Mi van, ha muszáj lenne előállítania magának egy gyógyító főzetet? Vagy akár egy ellenszert?

Épp ezért úgy döntött, leellenőrzi, pontosan mennyit is tud Adrian a bájitalokról; Harry tiltakozott; tudta, hogy azt talán felhasználnák Perselus ellen, de a bájitalmester csak vigyorogva lerázta az aggodalmát, emlékeztetve őt, hogy pont ilyen reakciót várnak el tőle. Nem mintha ettől az ötlet jobban tetszett volna Harrynek.

Miután felolvasta a névsort, a bájitalmester váratlanul – legalábbis az összes többi diák számára váratlanul – a mogyoróbarna szemű Potter felé fordult, és a nevét szólította. 

– Mr. Adrian Potter – kezdte. – Mit kapok, ha ürömteába őrölt aszfodéloszgyökeret keverek? – Adrian elveszettnek látszott, és rásandított Ronra, aki éppoly bután bámult, mint ő. Hermione keze viszont már a magasban volt. Draco, Crak és Monstro a tenyerükbe kuncogtak, míg Harry mindössze elfojtotta a sóhaját. Ez alapvető elsőéves ismeret volt, és olyasvalakinek, mint Adrian, akit már képeztek, könnyedén meg kellett volna válaszolnia a kérdést; nyilvánvaló, hogy a testvére egyáltalán nem vesződött a tantárggyal. 

– Semmi? – kérdezte Perselus, nyugtázva az idősebb Potter iker arcán látott üres tekintetet. Magában azonban forrt a düh; valóban nem kellene a haragját kivetítenie rá, de a fiúnak tényleg tudnia kellene ezt, legalább az alapokkal tisztában kellene lennie. – Próbáljuk meg újra. Ha azt kérném, szerezzen nekem egy bezoárt, hol keresné? – Várakozóan pillantott Adrianra, miközben a fiú szeme hatalmasra kerekedett a szemüvege mögött. Harry a fogát csikorgatta kínjában, hogy fel ne nyögjön; ezt a könyv második fejezetében említik, közvetlenül a halálos főzetek és hozzávalók után. Hermione keze ezen a ponton ismét magasba lendült, de Perselus ügyet sem vett rá.

– Nem tudom, uram – felelte Adrian. Ron vasvilla szemeket meresztett Perselusra, miközben Draco hangosan felröhögött.

– Mi a különbség a sisakvirág és a farkasölőfű között? – kérdezte végül a tanár, és Harry megvonaglott testvére üres arca láttán; ez pedig az első fejezet legelső bekezdésében szerepelt, ott, ahol arról volt szó, hogy a bájital hozzávalókat számos országban különböző néven ismerik. Merlin szerelmére, a könyv tizenegyedik oldalán olvasható!

– Nem tudom. De úgy látom, Hermione tudja. Miért nem őt kérdezi? – jegyezte meg Adrian, halk kacagást előcsalva néhány emberből. Perselusnak elég volt egy éles pillantást vetnie Hermionéra, hogy lány keze az oldalára hulljon; Harry gyanította, hogy Adrian tudatlansága miatti bosszúsága mellett Perselus azt sem tolerálja, ha engedély nélkül félbeszakítják az óráját – még ha az egy jelentkező kéz formájában történik is, amit maga Harry enyhén bosszantónak talált.

– Egy pontot levonok a Griffendéltől a szemtelen válaszért, Mr. Potter – jelentette ki a bájitaltan tanár, majd Harry felé fordult. – Mr. Harry Potter – mondta, mire Adrian szeme résnyire szűkült. A testvérére pillantott, aki bátorítóan rámosolygott. Harry szívesen az asztalába verte volna a fejét. Perselusnak muszáj ugyanúgy viselkednie vele, mivel ő is egy Potter, és ami csak tovább szélesíti a szakadékot a bájitalmester és a családja között. _Hát, én legalább tudom a választ_ – gondolta magában. – Gondolja, hogy meg tudja válaszolni a kérdéseket, amiket a testvérének feltettem?

– Igen, uram – válaszolt bólintva Harry. – Az aszfodéloszgyökér és az üröm keveréke, más alapanyagok hozzáadásával, altató főzetet képez, és olyan erős hatású, hogy az Élő Halál Eszenciájának is nevezik, egy olyan bájital, amit még a mugli folklórban is megemlítenek – közölte a zöldszemű fiú. – A bezoár a kecske gyomrából kivett kő, és védelmet nyújt a legtöbb méreggel szemben, kivéve azokat, amikben sárkányvért használtak. Szerencsére a sárkányvér csupán maroknyi főzet hozzávalói között szerepel, mivel hajlamos azokat megtisztítani, és épp ezért nem is vegyíthető a legtöbb halálos mérgű bájital kulcsfontosságú alapanyagaival – magyarázta Harry, emlékezve arra, amit Nicholas mondott neki a sárkányvérről. Ez az információ széles rétegek számára elérhető volt, és mivel Harrynek eszébe jutott, hogy a Potter kúria könyvespolcán is megtalálható Dumbledore e témakörben írt könyvének egy példánya, úgy gondolta, az abban olvasottakat is elmondhatja. – Ami a sisakvirágot és a farkasölőfüvet illeti, a kettő egy és ugyanaz, és főként gyógyító főzetben használják. Ebrontófűnek avagy Aconitumnak is nevezik. _– Ennyi nagyjából elég is lesz_ – vélekedett Harry. Adrian sugárzó mosollyal pillantott rá, mire Harry szégyenlősen visszamosolyogott a testvérére. Pillantásával elkapta Seamus tekintetét, aki rákacsintott, aztán Hermionéét, aki elképedtnek látszott.

– Nos, mire várnak még? Miért nem írják? – kérdezte Perselus, miközben belül ragyogott a büszkeségtől; fel is jegyezte magának gondolatban, hogy öt ponttal jutalmazza a Griffendélt, amint egyedül lesz az irodájában. Az óra további része könnyedén lezajlott, mármint a mardekárosok számára. Harry azt vette észre magán, hogy két dolog között őrlődik: olykor szívesen felröhögött volna hangosan, ugyanakkor magát okolta, amiért ezen kell Perselusnak keresztülmennie… _Talán ha én nem lennék, neki sem kellene olyan erősen próbálkozni_ – tűnődött magában, miközben megakadályozta, hogy Neville, akivel az óra során párba lett osztva, elolvassza az üstöt, amin dolgoztak; a fiú látszólag összezsugorodott a bájitalmester jelenlétében. A szóban forgó tanár elkapta Harry arckifejezését, és tudta, beszélnie kell a fiúval; rettegett, vajon mit gondolhat róla Harry az óra után, és a legrosszabb félelmei látszottak valóra válni.

A délután homályos ködfoltként telt el, Harryt csak Hagrid kőkemény teasüteményei rángatták vissza önként magára vállalt bűntudatából, és egyszerre azon kapta magát, hogy hármasban sétálnak vissza a Griffendél körletébe. A zöldszemű fiú felment a hálószobába, hogy felkapja az elsőéves átváltoztatástan könyvnek álcázott szigilliumokról szóló könyvét – ahogy azt minden este tette, amikor a pillantása a baglyára tévedt; Hedvig meglepő módon a négyoszlopos baldachinos ágy bal sarkában álló ülőrúdon gubbasztott, és egy levél volt a lábára kötve. A szöveg egyszerű és rövid volt.

_Találkozzunk az irodámban ma este; használd a köpenyt. Beszélnünk kell!_

Harry elgondolkozott rajta, mi lehet a baj, és elméje azonnal a legrosszabb dolgokra ugrott; Perselus ráeszmélt, mennyivel könnyebb lenne az élete, ha nem kellene az ő kedvéért színlelni. Nagyot nyelt, előszedte a könyvét, majd egy gyors _Incendióval_ elégette a levélkét. Bármennyire is érdekesek voltak a pecsétek, képtelen volt koncentrálni, agya csakis a későbbi találkozáson járt. Türelmesen megvárta, amíg mindenki elalszik, és jó példával elől járva maga is ágyba bújt. Ugyanakkor ébren várta, míg az óra elüti az éjfélt, majd előszedte a testvére ládájából a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, és a pincébe osont, maga mögött hagyva a meglehetősen zavart Kövér Dámát. Gyakorlatilag leszáguldott a főlépcsőn, ám amint elérte Perselus irodáját, megdermedt. _Kissé hülye vagy_ – vádolta magát, és kopogott, mielőtt belépett. Perselus ott volt, a székén ült, és nem viselte az álcázó bűbájait. Harry gyorsan követte a példáját, majd belépett és levette a köpenyét.

– Szia, Pers – kezdte Harry könnyedén, de amikor belenézett a férfi szemébe, az övé tágra nyílt meglepetésében; arra számított, hogy bosszúságot lát majd benne, talán egy kis bűntudatot, de nem aggodalmat.

– Harry – köszönt Perselus, és indítványozta, hogy üljön le. – Egyenesen a tárgyra térek – folytatta a bájitalmester, lassan kieresztve az eddig benntartott lélegzetét. Többféle módszert is végiggondolt, ahogy el akarta mondani mindazt, amit kigondolt, de még mindig az egyenes út látszott a legjobbnak: ő amúgy sem a kertelésről volt híres.

– Persze, Pers – válaszolt Harry, és most már inkább zavarodott volt.

– Tudom, hogy már beszéltünk erről az egészről, de önkéntelenül is észrevettem, hogyan reagáltál a délelőtti bájitaltan órádon; Harry, ugye tudod, hogy az nem igazán én vagyok, igaz? Az csak egy maszk, amit viselnem kell – magyarázta egy szusszal a férfi. – Azt akarom, hogy erre mindig emlékezz! – Meglepetésére Harry felnevetett. – Mi az? – kérdezte összezavarodva, miközben a fiú még erősebben nevetett.

– Erről van szó? – kérdezte Harry a szemét törölgetve. Még mindig nem tudta, hogy a könnyek azért buggyantak-e ki a szeméből, mert annyira erősen nevetett, vagy a puszta megkönnyebbüléstől; valószínűleg mind a kettő közrejátszott benne.

– Mi másról lenne szó? – kérdezte Perselus a fiúra koncentrálva. – Miért, mit gondoltál, mit fogok mondani?

– Azt, hogy belefáradtál az említett maszk viselésébe, és hogy engem okolsz, amiért tönkretettem az életed – jelentette ki Harry könnyed hangon, miközben Perselusnak leesett az álla. _Hogy mit gondolt?_

– Micsoda? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve. Perselus behunyta a szemét, és lassan masszírozni kezdte a halántékát. – Nem megmondtam, hogy ne állj közvetlenül az üstöd fölé, amikor a bájitalod forrásban van? A gőzök rossz hatással vannak rád. – Harry újból kacagni kezdett. 

– A jövőben megpróbálom elkerülni, Pers – ígérte. 

– De most komolyan, Harry. – A bájitaltan tanár kinyitotta a szemét, és közelebb lépett a fiúhoz; kezét Harry vállára tette, és egyenesen a szemébe nézett. – Hogy gondolhatod azt, hogy tönkre tetted az életem, kölyök? Mindenképp viselném ezt az álarcot, akár a te érdekedben, akár csak azért, hogy készen álljak, mire Voldemort visszatér; ez egy olyan választás eredménye, amit még a születésed előtt meghoztam, és ennek terhét egyedül nekem kell viselnem Előtted _én magam_ voltam a maszk: hideg és elveszett, egy knútot sem adtam volna azért, hogy mi történhet velem; te hoztál vissza az életbe, kölyök. És ezért hálás vagyok neked. – Harry elmosolyodott, és szorosan megölelte a bájitalmestert.

– Nem volt olyan rossz, mármint az óra – ismerte be Harry. – Próbáltam nem felröhögni, amikor eszembe jutott, milyen képet vágnának, ha tudnák, milyen vagy igazából – vigyorodott el a fiú.

– Ezt magam is gyakran elképzelem – ismerte be Perselus kuncogva.

– És apu?

– Igen, Harry?

– Lehet, hogy viselned kell azt az álarcot, de nem vagy egyedül, rendben? – kérdezte Harry halkan, amivel kiérdemelt magának egy újabb ölelést.

– Köszönöm, Harry – biccentett Perselus komolyan. Néhány percig teljes csend honolt a helyiségben, de aztán Harry felkiáltott:

– Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok elhinni, mennyi minden hiányzik Adrian kiképzéséből! – Harry erősen bosszankodott; Adrian túlélése miatti félelme újult erővel visszatért; nem akarta magát gyakran emlékeztetni erre, de tudta – mélyen legbelül biztos volt benne –, hogy egy nap Voldemort visszatér. És amikor ez megtörténik, Adrian célponttá válik; talán ő lesz az elsődleges célpontja, ha Voldemort nem jön rá a tévedésére, ami elég valószínűnek látszott, hiszen elvonult rejtőzködni, és teljesen megszűnt a kapcsolata azzal a világgal, akik Adrian Pottert kikiáltották A Fiúnak, Aki Túlélte.

– Tudom – válaszolt Perselus komoran, majd felsóhajtott. – De pillanatnyilag semmit nem tehetünk; csak próbáld őt noszogatni a helyes irányba; muszáj fejlődnie! – jelentette ki a férfi, aztán elvigyorodott. – Ha már a tanulásról beszélünk, hogy haladsz az átváltozásoddal? – Harry elmosolyodott.

– Még nem tudok óriási haladásról beszámolni – közölte, miközben előhúzta az egyik kezét. – De ezt azért már meg tudom tenni. – És miközben beszélt, a kezét fekete szőr borította be, miközben a körmei meghosszabbodtak, és farkas karom formát öltöttek.

– Már ez is egy kis haladás – mosolygott rá büszkén Perselus.

– És te? – kíváncsiskodott Harry, mire a bájitalmester önelégülten elvigyorodott, majd átváltoztatta a kezét, ami átmenet volt a mancs és az emberi kéz között, és az ő fejlődése sokkal nyilvánvalóbb volt, mint Harryé.

– Hát ez nagyszerű! – kiáltotta Harry, újabb mosolyt előcsalva a tanárból.

– Tudom – jelentette ki önelégülten.

– Ó, most azt hiszed, hogy annyira ügyes vagy, mi? – kérdezte Harry kicsikarva magából egy tettetett, felbőszült sóhajt.

– Nem, én úgy gondolom, hogy imádnivaló vagyok – közölte Perselus halálos komolysággal, mire mindkettőjükből kirobbant a nevetés. Még jó órán keresztül beszélgettek; Harry elmesélte neki, mi minden történt az első héten, Perselus pedig tájékoztatásul közölte, mennyire dicsérte őt az iskola minden tanára a tanév első tanári értekezletén.

– Tényleg dicsértek? – kérdezte Harry felcsillanó szemmel. 

– Naná, hogy dicsértek, kölyök – vágta rá Perselus, beleborzolva a fiú hajába. 

– Úgy szeretném, ha nem csinálnád ezt – nyafogta Harry, és hiábavalóan próbálta lelapítani a haját. 

– Csak álmodozz róla, Harry – vigyorgott rá Perselus. Valamivel hajnali három óra után járt, mire Harry végül kisurrant a férfi irodájából, helyére igazítva a kendőző bűbájokat, és maga köré tekerve az apja köpenyét, hogy az elrejtse őt a kíváncsi tekintetek elől.


	19. Hogy egy mi van a pincében?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian és Ron igazán belevetik magukat a roxforti életbe, és Harry kénytelen a sarkukban loholni, hogy - ha láthatatlanul is - vigyázzon a bőrükre.

**19\. fejezet**

**Hogy egy mi van a pincében?**

_– Úgy szeretném, ha nem csinálnád ezt – nyafogta Harry, és hiábavalóan próbálta lelapítani a haját._

_– Csak álmodozz róla, Harry – vigyorgott rá Perselus. Valamivel hajnali három óra után járt, mire Harry végül kisurrant a férfi irodájából, helyére igazítva a kendőző bűbájokat, és maga köré tekerve az apja köpenyét, hogy az elrejtse őt a kíváncsi szemek elől._

 

 

A tanév második hete pont ugyanolyan jól indult, ahogy az első, leszámítva a kezdeti idegeskedést. Harry vidáman fedezte fel, hogy a korábbi tanulmányai lehetővé teszik számára a házi feladatai rekordidő alatti befejezését, ez a fordulat pedig biztosította, hogy a könyvtárban töltse az idejét, azt színlelve, hogy az elsőéves tananyagot olvassa, miközben a személyes tanulmányaival haladt tovább. Éjszakánként az animágus átváltozására koncentrált, mivel a szeptemberi feladatának azt tűzte ki, hogy képes lesz teljesen manccsá változtatni a kezét. Talán még a karja többi részéhez is hozzá tud kezdeni.

 

Épp valami ellentámadási varázslatokról olvasott – a könyvet jelenleg bűbájtankönyvnek álcázta –, és már le akart jegyezni egyet, ami állítólag megállítja az embert zuhanás közben, egy bűbájt, aminek egy jelentéktelenebb verzióját gyakran használták a seprűkészítők, amikor a testvére belépett a könyvtárba. Harry gondolatban még az eszébe véste, hogy olvasson jobban utána ennek a bűbájnak, aztán a figyelmét a testvérének szentelte. Ha Adrian magától tette be a lábát a könyvtárba, még ha épp nem is volt dühös, rossz jelnek számított.

 

– Ezt nem hiszem el! – kiáltott fel a mogyoróbarna szemű Potter fiú.

 

– Pontosan mit nem hiszel el? – érdeklődött Harry zavartan.

 

– A repülés óráinkat!

 

– Mi van velük? – kérdezte Harry megnövekedett kíváncsisággal. Már ő maga is várta azt az órát.

 

– Dupla óráink lesznek a mardekárosokkal! – harsogta Adrian, mire Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

 

– Abból, ahogy viselkedtél, azt hittem, hogy törölték őket! – ismerte be Harry mosolyogva.

 

– Mardekárosokkal, Harry! – nyomatékosította Adrian. – Pont erre volt szükségem! Malfoyra, hogy elrontsa az első repülés óránkat. – Harry elgondolkozva figyelte őt; igazság szerint Malfoy valóban elég bosszantó volt, ahogy mindenkivel közölte, aki hajlandó volt meghallgatni – meg azzal is, aki nem, mivel nem számított –, mennyire tehetséges kviddicsező is ő.

 

– Csak ne figyelj rá, Adrian, és akkor rendben leszel. – Még ha Adrian a testvére is volt, Draco Malfoy és a seprűk felettébb ijesztő képet festettek az elméjében, ám ezt a gondolatot nem volt hajlandó megosztani Adriannal.

 

– Csinálni fog valamit, hogy tönkretegye az órát, Harry! – panaszkodott Adrian. – Tuti. – Harry maga is úgy érezte, mindez lehetséges, de úgy döntött, optimista lesz.

 

– Csak élvezzük az órát, és meglátjuk, mi fog történni. – Ezzel összeszedte a könyveit, és kivezette az ikerbátyját a könyvtárból, mivel Madam Cvikker már nagyon bosszús pillantásokkal méregette őket az íróasztala mögül. Másnap reggel, az első repülés órájuk előtt, Neville egy nefeleddgömböt kapott a nagymamájától. Valóban ritka tárgy volt, bár Harry kételkedett annak hasznosságában; mi jó van abban, ha emlékeztet arra, hogy elfelejtettél valamit, ha nem tudod megmondani, _mi_ volt az? Malfoyt látszólag ugyanúgy érdekelte a nefeleddgömb, mivel kikapta Neville kezéből, csak hogy McGalagony professzor felbukkanása arra kényszerítse, hogy visszaadja azt.

 

A beszélgetés ezek után visszakanyarodott a kviddics taktikákhoz, és a Peruban megtartott Kviddics Világkupa tavaly nyári döntőjéhez. Harry elmosolyodott magában; Perselus és ő ott voltak minden egyes mérkőzésen, a szokásos álcájuk alatt elhagyva az országot. Adrian majd’ megveszett, annyira el akart menni rá, ahogy Ron is, ami azt illeti, de lehetetlennek ítélték a dolgot, mivel nem tudtak egy hónapon keresztül Peruban maradni. Perselusnak és Harrynek sem kellett ezt tenniük; bár azért _eltöltöttek_ ott néhány hetet, hogy végigjárják a látványosságokat; nyilvánvaló, hogy amikor valakinek megvan hozzá a képessége, hogy zsupszkulcsokat készítsen – még ha annak egy kissé illegális változatát is –, akkor az illető akkor mehet és jöhet, amikor csak kedve tartja. A világkupa győztesének Spanyolországot kiáltották ki, és a legközelebbi bajnokságot Angliában fogják megtartani. A három fiú gyorsan befejezte a reggelijét, és elindultak a birtokra, ahol Madam Hooch, egy rövid, szürke hajú nő várt rájuk, akinek olyan élénksárga szeme volt, akár a sólyomnak.

 

A nő bevezetőként elmondta, hogyan kezeljék a seprűiket, valamint beszélt a repülés alapjairól, miközben Harry azzal szórakoztatta magát, hogy eltűnődött, mi lenne, ha jövőre jelentkezne a Griffendél csapat fogó posztjára; közismert volt, hogy a fiatalabb tanulókat általában nem választják be a csapatba, de Harry – még ha maga állította is – hitte, hogy jó esélye van rá. Emellett a Griffendél csapat azóta keresgélt elég kétségbeesetten jó fogó után, amióta Ron bátyja, Charlie befejezte az iskolát. Madam Hooch megadta a jelet, és Harry kiadta a parancsot a seprűjének.

 

– Fel! – És a seprű, még ha csak egy régi modell is volt, egyenesen a kitartott jobb kezébe repült. – _Egy Kométa 36_ , _ez már múzeumba való!_ – jutott Harry eszébe. A repülés egyike volt annak a néhány dolognak, amelyekhez ösztönös tehetsége volt, és ez egyből visszaröpítette őt a legelső lovagló órájának időpontjára, ahol Perselus elmagyarázta neki, hogy a lovak érzékelik a lovasaik félelmét. _Vajon a seprűk ugyanezt teszik?_ – gondolkodott el kíváncsian Harry, miközben felmászott a seprűre, és várta, hogy Madam Hooch visszaszámoljon. Neville nyilvánvalóan nem így tett, mivel kicsit elrúgta magát, a seprűje pedig irányítás nélkül a magasba lőtt. Harry együttérzően megvonaglott, amikor a fiú a földbe csapódott. Madam Hooch véleménye szerint eltört a csuklója, és Neville-t elvezette a gyengélkedőbe, figyelmeztetve mindenkit, hogy aki a távollétében kísértést érez a repülésre, az a Roxfortból is repülhet. Dracót kétségkívül mindez megint csak nem érdekelte.

 

– Láttad azt a bamba képét?

 

– Fogd be, Malfoy! – csattant fel Adrian fellobbanó hévvel. _Hát ez a reakciója nem igazán vetíti előre a helyzet normális és csendes megoldását_ – vélekedett Harry gúnyosan, magában átkozva Malfoyt, amiért provokálta a testvérét.

 

– Igen, dugulj el, Malfoy! – értett egyet Parvati, aki azonnal Adrian pártját fogta.

 

– Szent Potter, és no lám! Neville szerzett magának egy barátnőt! – kiáltott fel Pansy Parkinson, egy mardekáros diáklány, akinek arca enyhén emlékeztette Harryt Marge néni kutyájára, amit egyszer fényképen látott. – Nem is tudtam, hogy _így_ rajongsz a hájas bőgőmasinákért, Parvati.

 

– Nocsak! – mondta Malfoy felkapva valami fényeset a fűből. – Itt az a vacak, amit a nagymamája küldött Longbottomnak.

 

– Ne nyúlj hozzá, te szemét! – kiáltott fel erőteljesen Adrian, és ütésre készen előrelépett, ám Seamus és Ron – az utóbbi csupán félszívvel – visszatartották őt. Mindenki abbahagyta, amit épp csinált, hogy a jelenetet figyeljék.

 

– Kényszeríts rá! – Draco fapofával elvigyorodott. Harry kezdett feldühödni; nem csak azért, mert Draco épp arra készült, hogy bajba kerüljön, de Neville miatt is. A fiúnak épp elég gondja volt az alkalmazkodással és a beilleszkedéssel, nem volt szüksége valami olyasmire, ami a háta mögött zajlott. Különösen nem akkor _,_ amikor _megsérült._

 

– Add ide, Malfoy – szólalt meg nyugodtan Harry, és a tréfálkozás abbamaradt, mivel Harry hangja meglepően parancsolóan szólt. Malfoy ismételten elvigyorodott.

 

– Azt hiszem, itt hagyom valahol, ahol Longbottom könnyen megtalálja. Mondjuk… egy fán? – És a nefeleddgömböt a kezébe szorítva a seprűjével elrugaszkodott a levegőbe. Tényleg jól repült, ezt Harrynek is el kellett ismernie, miközben nézte, ahogy egyre magasabbra száll.

 

– Add vissza! – kiáltott utána Adrian, aki megpróbált felszállni a seprűjére, de Hermione elállta az útját, arról sápítozva, hogy ki is csaphatják miatta.

 

– Gyere, és vedd el, Potter! – gúnyolta őt Malfoy, és Adrian megmozdult, hogy a seprűre üljön. Harry felsóhajtott és döntésre jutott; magára vállalta a feladatot. Végtére is Draco nem kötötte ki, _melyik_ Potternak mondta, és emellett eléggé felbosszantotta a fiatalabb Potter ikret is. Semmi joga gyötörni Neville-t csak azért, mert jelentéktelennek tartja. Egyáltalán nincs joga hozzá.

 

– Harry! – kiáltott utána a földről Adrian két lépés között megtorpanva a testvére merészsége láttán. A zöld szemű varázsló visszanézve rájött, hogy Adrian még sosem látta őt ezelőtt repülni. Éleset rántott a seprűjén, hogy még magasabbra repüljön, se perc alatt elérve a ledöbbent Malfoyt, miközben az osztálytársai elakadt lélegzettel figyelték őt.

 

– Add ide! – szólt higgadtan Harry –, különben lelöklek arról a seprűről.

 

– Igazán? – Malfoy vigyorogni próbált, de már nem látszott annyira magabiztosnak. Harry elvigyorodott, aztán kilőtt Draco irányába, annyira közel repülve hozzá, hogy a szőke fiú szorosan megmarkolta a seprűjét félelmében.

 

– Igazán. – Komor mosolyt villantott rá, és ismét Malfoy szemébe nézett; a mardekáros amúgy is sápadt arca hamuszínűvé változott. – Már elfelejtetted, hogy mi történt a vonaton, Malfoy?

 

– Hát akkor kapd el, ha tudod! – habogta Malfoy, és olyan messzire hajította a gömböt, amilyen messzire csak tudta; Harry képzett szeme figyelte, ahogy a nefeleddgömb először emelkedik, aztán a föld felé zuhan, mintha lassított felvételen keresztül nézné. Előredőlt a seprűjén, és nagy sebességgel egyenesen feléje indult. És ott, néhány centivel a zöld fű fölött, könnyedén elkapta azt, majd visszarepült az éljenző osztálytársaihoz. Épp csak leszállt a seprűjéről, a testvére és a diákok többsége szájtátva bámultak rá, amikor meghallotta:

 

– Harry Potter! – Minerva McGalagony eltéveszthetetlen hangja szakította félbe a hirtelen beállt csendet. _Na, ez az én szerencsém!_ – gondolta Harry, majd megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a végzetével. A testvére és az osztálytársai tiltakozása közepette kihallotta McGalagony hangját.

 

– Hogy merészelte? Kitörhette volna a nyakát! – hőbörgött az átváltoztatástan tanárnő, és a zöldszemű varázsló engedte magát visszavezetni a kastélyba, ám meglepő módon a bűbájtan tanterem felé mentek.

 

– Elnézést, tanárnő, de az irodája nem erre van; hová megyünk? – kérdezte Harry, mikor a kíváncsisága felülkerekedett a félelmén; nem mintha félt volna a kicsapástól, hiszen tudta, hogy nem tett semmit, ami indokolta volna azt, de _megígérte_ Perselusnak, hogy minden tőle telhetőt megtesz, és utálta megszegni azt az ígéretét.

 

– Hát Woodért* – jelentette ki egyszerűen a nő. _Fáért?_ – lepődött meg Harry. _Pontosan milyen **fáért**? Na, várjunk csak egy percet! _ – döbbenten kapott levegő után, amikor felfogta ezt az egészet – pontosan akkor, amikor McGalagony bekopogtatott egy ajtón. Wood a Griffendél kviddicscsapatának a kapitánya. És így igaz, egy tagbaszakadt, ötödéves fiú lépett ki a tanteremből, akinek arcán színtiszta meglepődés ült, miközben McGalagony bemutatta őket egymásnak azután, hogy egy üres terembe vezette őket, ahonnan minden teketória nélkül kiebrudalta Hóborcot.

 

– Potter, bemutatom Oliver Woodot. Wood, találtam magának egy fogót. – Harrynek tátva maradt a szája, és kábultan meredt a tanárnőre. _Egy mit?_ Oliver arckifejezése ugyanezt tükrözte vissza, de hamarosan olyan arcot vágott, mintha minden álma most vált volna valóra, amikor McGalagony elmagyarázta neki, hogy mi is történt.

 

– Láttál már kviddicsmeccset, Potter? – kérdezte Oliver olyan képpel, mintha az idén korábban jött volna el a karácsony.

 

– Csak repültem egy kicsit a nyár folyamán, de sose játszottam igazán a játékot. – És ez bizonyos fokig igaz is volt, hiszen két ember nem igazán tud normálisan kviddicsezni.

 

– Az alkata is pont megfelelő! – kiáltotta Oliver könnyekkel a szemében. Harry visszafojtotta a vigyorát; nem, egyáltalán nem volt fogó alkata, voltaképpen magasabb volt, mint a korabeli fiúk többsége. Na, nem mintha ezt mások látták volna. De a fizikai állapota tökéletes, és mozgékony volt; tudta, hogy több mint jól képes megállni a helyét. Hamarosan megszületett a döntés, hogy Harry lesz a Griffendél csapatának a fogója – miután megígérte, hogy keményen fog edzeni, ez pedig mosolyt csalt ki McGalagony ajkáról. A tanárnő kijelentette, hogy az apja boldog lesz, ha ezt megtudja. Harry halványan emlékezett rá, hogy Ágas említette, hogy Sirius és ő hónapokon keresztül próbálkoztak bejutni a kviddics csapatba, amikor elsősök voltak. Egy mérföld széles mosollyal indult el a Nagyterembe! Ez akkora muri lesz!

 

– Most _viccelsz!_ – rikkantott fel Ron két falat között, míg Adrian szeme tágra nyílt a szemüvege mögött.

 

– Dehogy! – válaszolt mosolyogva Harry, megtöltve mindazzal a tányérját, amit csak talált; az étvágya valahogy megduplázódott.

 

– _Fogó?_ – kérdezte Adrian fojtott hangon; az idősebbik iker arra törekedett, hogy később a csapat hajtója legyen. De hát még csak elsőévesek voltak!

 

– Aha! – vágta rá Harry egy kevés borsót lapátolva a szájába.

 

– De hát elsőévesek nem is… Te lennél a legfiatalabb játékos az elmúlt… – Ron igyekezett visszagondolni.

 

– Száz évben – felelte Harry, miután lenyelte az ételt. – Wood mondta.

 

– Nahát! – kiáltotta a két fiú.

 

– Tudom – felelte Harry boldogan. Tekintete a tanári asztal felé röppent, ahol McGalagony épp Perselushoz beszélt. A bájitalmester szeme elkerekedett, miközben kőkemény maszkot viselő arccal Harry felé fordult. A Nagyteremben ugyan senki nem tudta, de a férfi magában győzelmi táncot járt! Harry elmosolyodott, és visszafordult a testvéréhez és annak barátjához. – Jövő héten kezdem az edzéseket – magyarázta. – Csak ne mondjátok el senkinek. Wood titokban akarja tartani. – Fred és George ekkor döntöttek úgy, hogy odalopóznak mellé és gratulálnak neki. Wood nekik már elmondta, és ők is benne voltak a csapatban. Ennyit a titoktartásról…

 

– De anyának és apának megírhatjuk, igaz? – kérdezte Adrian csillogó szemmel.

 

– Igen, persze – válaszolt Harry derűs arccal. – Elképzelted már Sirius képét, tesó? – Adrianból kibuggyant a nevetés, és Harry is hamarosan követte a példáját. A zöld szemű varázsló épp Lee Jordant kérte, hogy adja oda neki a krumplipürés tálat, amikor észrevette Draco önelégült vigyorát a Mardekár asztalánál, aminek címzettje a testvére volt. _Hát ez fura_ – vélte; az ikertestvéréhez fordult, aki cserében ádáz tekintettel szemlélte a szőke fiút. _Lemaradtam valamiről?_ – tépelődött, mielőtt Seamus megzavarta őt, azt akarván tudni, hogy jól van-e, és pontosan mivel sikerült elérnie, hogy ne csapják ki őt. Ekkor kapta el Hermione Granger egyik halálos pillantását, ami a testvérére és Ronra irányult, és rádöbbent, _határozottan_ lemaradt valamiről. Megpróbálta erőltetni a témát, de indulni kellett a délutáni első órájukra, így a három fiú a bűbájtan tanterem felé vette az útját, amely közben Ron meg Adrian szigorúan csak kviddicsről voltak hajlandóak beszélgetni.

 

Az óra önmagában mókás volt, mivel elkezdték azokat az apró bűbájokat, amiket Harry már hétéves kora óta képes volt végrehajtani, és ez olyasmi volt, amivel könnyedén szerzett pontokat a házának. Az óra végén Flitwick professzor cinkosan rákacsintott, mire Harrynek rá kellett döbbennie, hogy az egyetlen személy, aki nem kürtöli világgá a posztját a Griffendél csapatában, az valójában ő maga. A dolgokat tekintve Harrynek nem sikerült a halálos pillantás témakörét megbeszélni a testvérével. Ő és Ron korán lefeküdtek, egész álló nap fojtott hangon pusmogtak, és Harry, miután befejezte a tananyagon kívüli tanulmányait, követte a példájukat. Épp elhelyezkedett az ágyán, szorosan behúzta maga körül a függönyöket, egy gyors bűbájjal rögzítette is őket, amikor meghallotta Ron suttogását.

 

– Fél tizenkettő múlt. Jobb, ha indulunk. _Micsoda? Indulni? Hova?_

 

– Kész vagyok – súgta vissza Adrian. _Kész? Mire?_

– Nem gondolod, hogy szólnunk kellene a testvérednek is? – kérdezte Ron, miközben Harry hallgatta, ahogy készen állnak elhagyni a hálókörletet.

 

– Nem – jelentette ki Adrian. – Ő nagyszerű tanuló, de nem esett át ugyanazon a párbajedzésen, amin én. Csak nem akarom, hogy bajba kerüljön. – Őszintének hangzott, és Harryt ez ijesztette meg a legjobban. Mit akar csinálni a testvére? A két fiú kiosont a helyiségből, és Harry azonnal követte őket, amint így tettek. Miután felkelt, ismét visszahúzta a függönyöket, mintha még mindig az ágyban lenne – sosem árt óvatosnak lenni. Egy másodpercen belül követte volna őket, ha nem állította volna meg a nyilvánvaló: nem hallotta a ládanyitás zaját. _Lehetséges, hogy… Igen, az_ – döbbent rá rosszkedvűen, ahogy előhúzta a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt a testvére ládájából. _A francba! Ha Adriannak muszáj kiszöknie a klubhelyiségből az éjszaka közepén, nem tudta volna magával vinni a köpenyt is? Végtére is erre való!_

 

Harry a válla köré kanyarította a köpönyeget, teljesen befedve vele magát; kizárt dolog, hogy magára hagyja odakint Adriant! Tervezte, hogy jó alaposan beolvas a testvérének, amikor odalentről sutyorgó hangokat hallott. Hermione volt az, aki egyértelműen a bátyját és Ront szapulta, és pontosan úgy hangzott, mint aki tudja, miről beszél. _Tehát Hermione tudhatja, mi történik, de én nem?_ Ez kicsikét fájt.

 

– Miért nem foglalkozol a saját dolgoddal? – sziszegte Adrian, miközben kiléptek a klubhelyiségből, és Harry pedig szorosan a nyomukban volt. Hermione figyelmeztette őket, hogy ne merjék elveszíteni azokat a pontokat, amiket McGalagony professzortól nyert, majd megfordult, hogy távozzon, csak hogy rájöjjön a Kövér Dáma látogatóba ment valahová. És hogy még jobb legyen, felfedezték Neville-t, aki az ajtó előtt aludt; bizonyára elfelejtette a jelszót. Harryt lefoglalta, hogy a haját tépje a tökéletes balszerencséjük miatt, amikor a kerek arcú fiú – abból, amit Harry látott, szerencsére meggyógyulva, na, nem mintha egy törött csukló gondot jelentett volna Madam Pomfreynak – is a többiek után csoszogott.

 

Harry némán követte őket, és a beszélgetésükből igyekezett összeszedni, mire is készültek. Volt valami köze Malfoyhoz és a trófeateremhez – mivel épp oda igyekeztek –, és Harry azonnal érezte összeszorulni a szívét. A testvére és három osztálytársa egyértelműen azt tervezték, hogy Malfoyra várva a helyiségben maradnak; na, de mi van Friccsel? Közismert volt, hogy legalább minden órában egyszer elhalad az említett terem mellett. Már épp készült megmondani nekik a magáét, amikor Hermione ismét megszólalt.

 

– Mennünk kellene – mondta ésszerűen. – Frics bármelyik percben itt lehet.

 

– Mi egy párbaj miatt vagyunk, Hermione! – kiáltott fel Adrian. – Nem mehetünk el! Ez becsületbeli kérdés! – Harry úgy érezte, kész fejjel a falnak rohanni. Mintha Malfoy betartaná a szavát!

 

– Aha! – támogatta őt azonnal Ron. – És egyben családi büszkeség kérdése is; Adrian nem utasíthat el egy kihívást! – Hermione pont olyan bosszúsnak látszott, mint amilyennek Harry érezte magát, míg Neville áhítatos arccal bámult Adrianra. _Miféle kihívás? Egy kiskorú varázsló nem fogadhat el vagy kezdeményezhet hivatalos varázslópárbajt szülői beleegyezés nélkül! Ez Adriannak is tudnia kell!_ Harry most már _biztosan_ tudta, hogy Malfoy nem fog feltűnni, és a félelmei beigazolódtak, amikor meghallotta, ahogy Frics Mrs. Norrisszal beszélget a helyiség előtt. Öt szempár nyílt tágra, és a négy fiatal villámgyorsan iszkolni kezdett, Harry pedig sietve szedte utánuk a lábát; Adrian sürgetően hajtotta őket előre egy falikárpit mögötti titkos átjárón át, ami a bűbájtanterem elé vezetett. _Gyors gondolkodás_ ; Harry legalább ezért megdicsérte a bátyját magában… _Bárcsak gyakrabban használná az eszét…_

 

Na, ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Neville eldöntötte, nekiáll berohanni a vaksötétbe, nekilökve Ront és őt az egyik páncélnak, hatásosan felriasztva vele Hóborcot; hogy a dolog még jobb legyen, Ron úgy határozott, szembeszáll Hóborccal, pont akkor, amikor Adrian már félig meggyőzte őt arról, hogy ideje indulniuk. A hangra felriasztott Frics, Hóborc „Mászkáló diákok! Mászkáló diákok a Bűbájtanteremnél!” kiáltásaitól övezve közeledett, és az említett diákok menekülőre fogták a dolgokat. _Úgy tűnik, ezt ma éjjel sokszor műveljük_ – gondolta magában gúnyosan a zöldszemű varázsló. _Én meg még azt hittem, hogy nem jutok elég erőnléti edzéshez itt, a Roxfortban, és…_ – Gondolatai hirtelen félbeszakadtak, amikor rádöbbent, pontosan merre is igyekeznek.

 

 _Ó, ne!_ – könyörgött Harry, amikor elértek egy zárt ajtóhoz, amit Hermione gyorsan kinyitott egy _Alohomora_ bűbájjal. Harry eltátotta a száját, amint belépett mögöttük. _Egyetlen védelemként egy záró bűbájt helyeztek el a tiltott folyosón levő ajtóra_? Rövid ideig hallgatta, ahogy Hóborc gúnyolódik Friccsel, ám aztán a figyelmét sokkal fontosabb dolog vonta el. Csak állt ott, döbbenten meredve a hatalmas, háromfejű kutyára, ami a folyosót őrizte; _tehát nem a záró bűbáj itt az egyetlen védelem; jó tudni!_ A négy nebuló gyorsan éberré vált, amint megpillantották a Cerberust – Harry emlékezete szerint így nevezték az effajta kutyákat –, aztán sarkon perdültek, hogy rögvest távozzanak, ám nem azelőtt, hogy a zöld szemű fiú – akinek a Perselusszal töltött évek megedzették a megfigyelőképességét – észrevett egy csapóajtót a kutya mellső mancsa alatt. Nem időzött, hogy megoldja ezt a rejtélyt, mivel arra szavazott, követi kifelé a testvérét a folyosóról, úgy ítélve meg, hogy az volt a legjobb ötlet, ami Adrian fejében egész éjjel megfordult.

 

Egyenesen a klubhelyiséghez indultak, ahová időközben a Kövér Dáma is visszatért az éjszakai sétájából, de mielőtt még elmentek volna lefeküdni Hermione beszélt nekik a csapóajtóról, és alaposan lehordta őket, hogy mindnyájukat ki is csaphatták volna. _És ha már a lefekvés előttről van szó_ – vélte gúnyosan Harry, miközben elsőnek felszaladt a lépcsőn – még mielőtt a lány végzett a mondókájával –, és gyorsan visszagyűrte a köpenyt Adrian ládájába, majd az ágyába bújt. Adrian és Ron végigbeszélték az éjszakát a kutyáról, miközben Harry egymaga próbált rájönni az egész dologra. Tehát a kutya őrzött valamit; Harrynek el kellett ismerni, egy Cerberus ideális lény – egy vadászkutya után – ahhoz, hogy védjen valami értékeset. Eszébe jutott a Gringottsbeli lopáskísérlet; Hagrid mondott is valamit erről, nem? Most már fel tudta idézni azt az estét, nem kellett tartania tőle, hogy Perselus mérges lesz rá, és határozottan emlékezett Hagrid próbálkozására, hogy kerülje a témát. Adrian aznap, amikor megvették az iskolai felszereléseiket, látta, hogy Hagrid távozik a Gringottsból, és még meg is kérdezte, hogy mit csinált, nem? És Hagrid csak témát váltott, és valami egészen másról beszélt – valami olyan semmitmondó dologról, mint az időjárás? Harrynek gondot jelentett visszaemlékezni olyasmire, amire nem figyelt – akkor.

 

Bárki, aki csak ismerte Hagridot, tudta, hogy szörnyen hazudik, így a reakciója csakis azt jelentette, hogy el akar titkolni valamit. És mindennek tetejébe az a Cerberus! De mi lehet annyira fontos, amit a Roxfortban kell elrejteni? Nos, az ország legbiztonságosabb épülete a Roxfort. Nicholas egyszer azt mondta… Nicholas! Harrynek elkerekedett a szeme döbbenetében, ahogy visszagondolt mentora nyári nyugtalanságára és Perselus rejtélyes szavaira, hogy hamarosan ő maga is ki fogja találni. Ha ezt összeveti azzal a ténnyel, hogy Perselus valaki másnak is némaságot fogadott Nicholason kívül, és az alkimista Dumbledore jó barátja volt, és… ez az! Tehát bármit is őriznek a Roxfortban, az Nicholas tulajdona. A gond az – Harry kényelmetlenül nyelt egyet a gondolatra –, hogy csupán egyetlen olyan tárgyról tudta elképzelni, hogy az iskolában rejtegetik, és amit Nicholas nem érzett biztonságban a saját kastélyában.

_Beszélnem kell Perselusszal, amilyen gyorsan csak tudok!_ – döntötte el Harry, majd megpróbált még egy keveset aludni; a puszta gondolat, hogy a Bölcsek Kövét őrizgetik az iskolában is nyugtalanító volt, anélkül is, hogy figyelembe venné azokat az okokat, miért is volt szükség megtenni ezeket a lépéseket. Szükségtelen mondani, hogy az álom messzire elkerülte őt aznap éjjel, így egy szörnyű fejfájástól gyötört fáradt Harry kelt fel az ágyából hajnalok hajnalán. A zöldszemű varázslónak nem volt esélye elérnie Perselust, csak kicsivel reggeli előtt. Előbb megpróbált beszélni a testvérével a tegnap éjszakáról, ám Adrian élénk beszélgetésbe merült Ronnal; azonnal abbahagyták a társalgást, amint Harry vagy bárki más közeledett hozzájuk, de a zöldszemű fiú még elcsípte a „csapóajtó” szót. Beletörődve, hogy nem fognak neki elmondani semmit, azzal hagyta el a Nagytermet, hogy még gyógynövénytan előtt el akarja küldenie a levelet a szüleinek arról, hogy ő lett az új fogó. Ezzel elindult a birtok felé, hogy miután elhagyta a folyosót, gyorsan a pince felé vegye az irányt.

 

Nem kellett sokáig várnia, mivel néhány perc múlva Perselus is feltűnt a sarkon és az irodája felé igyekezett. A szeme tágra nyílt, amikor megpillantotta Harryt, de nem nyugtázta ezt, amíg be nem léptek az irodájába. Amint becsukódott az ajtó, mosolyogva fordult a fiú felé.

 

– Szóval elsőévesen fogó? – kuncogott a bájitalmester.

 

– Aha! – vágta rá vigyorogva a fiú. – Látnod kellett volna McGalagony professzort, amikor közölte Wooddal, hogy én leszek a következő fogó. Szinte ragyogott!

 

– És hihetetlenül önelégült volt, amikor kijelentette, hogy a Kviddics Kupa az ő íróasztalán fog állni az év végén – tette hozzá Perselus, majd elkerekedett a szeme, mintha csak most jött volna rá valamire. – Én irányítom az ellenfelet! – kiáltott fel színlelt meghökkenéssel.

 

– És egészen jól, hadd tegyem hozzá! – vetette fel kacagva Harry. Ám gyorsan kijózanodott, amikor eszébe jutott az ok, hogy miért is jött. – De most nem emiatt vagyok itt – tette hozzá, majd elmesélte, mi történt a múlt éjjel. Perselus félig zavarodott, félig elborzadt arckifejezéssel hallgatta őt; nem tudta elhinni, hogy Harry egy helyiségben volt azzal a – nem talált rá jobb kifejezést – kutyával!

 

– És Adrian nem vitte magával a köpenyét? – kérdezte, leülve a sarokban álló íróasztal mögötti székre, miközben Harry fel-alá járkált a helyiségben.

 

– Nem! – kiáltott fel a fiú. – És mégis mit _gondolt_ , amikor elfogadott egy párbajkihívást Malfoytól? Még csak nem is volt hivatalos! – Perselus bólintott, miközben végigvette, miféle kihágások történtek az éjszaka folyamán. Sajnálatos módon bizonyíték vagy Harry belekeverése nélkül nem tudta megbüntetni Malfoyt azért, amit tett.

 

– Nem vagyok boldog tőle, hogy követted őket. Jobban örültem volna, ha elkerülöd a Bolyhoskával való találkozást – tette hozzá szigorúan Perselus.

 

– Bolyhoska? – töprengett Harry hangosan. – _Bolyhoskának_ hívják a cerberust? Ki nevezne egy háromfejű kutyát… – Rögvest Hagrid jutott az eszébe, és felsóhajtott. – Nem érdekes. – A bájitalmester némán elmosolyodott mellette.

 

– És észrevetted a csapóajtót is, igaz? – kérdezte Perselus lenyűgözötten.

 

– Ahogy Hermione is – vonta meg a vállát Harry.

 

– És, bármi ötlet ezzel kapcsolatban? – kérdezte a férfi várakozóan.

 

– Voltaképpen csak egy kérdés – vigyorodott el önelégülten Harry.

 

– Akkor hadd halljam.

 

– Ki akarja ellopni a Bölcsek Kövét, ami annyira megrémisztette Nicholast, hogy a Roxfortban rejtse azt el? – Perselus felkacagott Harry unott hangsúlyán, amivel feltette a kérdést – önmaga tökéletes utánzása volt, amikor igazán felkavart hangulatában megpróbálta elfedni az érzelmeit.

 

– Elég sokáig tartott – jegyezte meg a férfi. – Azt hittem, hogy már a Prófétában közölt cikk kapcsán megtalálod a kapcsolatot.

 

Harry felsóhajtott.

 

– Elterelődött a figyelmem – ismerte be színpadiasan.

 

– El tudom képzelni – állította Perselus. – Ami pedig a kérdésedet illeti, nos, gondoljuk végig: nem jut eszedbe senki, aki vissza akarja szerezni az életét, és elég kétségbeesett ahhoz – és képes is rá –, hogy betörjön a Gringottsba? – A zöld szemű fiú egy pillanat alatt kijózanodott, és enyhén elsápadt.

 

– Voldemort? – A tanár komoran bólintott.

 

– Természetesen ez csak spekuláció, mivel Dumbledore legutóbb úgy tájékoztatott, hogy még mindig a világ valamelyik távoli zugában bujkál, de én rá fogadok – erősítette meg a bájitalmester, miközben Harry elcsüggedve lehuppant egy székre.

 

– Gondolod, hogy Adriant akarja? – kérdezte hosszú szünet után. Elborzadt a gondolatra; a testvére ugyan sokkal előrébb tartott, mint az osztálytársai – őt kivéve –, de még közel nem állt készen arra, hogy szembenézzen egy halálfalóval, még kevésbé egy Voldemort kaliberű varázslóval.

 

– Úgy hiszem, lehetséges – felelte elgondolkodva Perselus. – De hacsak Adrian nem keresi őt aktívan, nem fog próbálkozni semmivel, amíg vissza nem nyeri a testét, és ez a legrosszabb forgatókönyv. – Harry értően bólintott. Ez némi megkönnyebbülést jelentett, mivel a követ jól őrizték.

 

– Szerinted lehet esélye a Kő közelébe jutni? – kérdezte mélyen elgondolkozó hangon Harry; a kilátás egyszerűen sokkal több volt, mint amit kezelni tudott.

 

– Ha kap belső segítséget – felelte a tanár hasonló tónusban.

 

– Belső segítséget? – tűnődött a zöldszemű varázsló. – Egy tanártól?

 

– Igen. – Egy ideig még törték a fejüket a lehetőségeken, amíg Perselus rá nem pillantott az órára, hogy felfedezze, Harrynek pontosan tizenöt perce maradt arra, hogy eljusson a növényházig. Elköszöntek egymástól, és azzal az ígérettel váltak szét, hogy péntek éjjel ismét beszélnek. Ettől a ponttól kezdve a szeptember úgy repült el, mint egy szellő, és már be is köszönt az október. Harryt lefoglalták a tanórái, az animágus átváltozása, a különórái, a kviddicsedzés és a Voldemort miatti aggódás, és mire pislogni tudott, már Halloween volt.

 

Az elmúlt két hónapban kapott egy új Nimbus Kétezrest és két hosszú gratuláló levelet – egyet a szüleitől, egyet pedig a túlontúl lelkes Siriustól, azzal az ígérettel, hogy eljön megnézni az első meccsét –, áttörést ért el a szigillium tanulmányaiban, és sikerült a teste legnagyobb részét farkassá változtatni; Perselus egészen biztos volt benne, hogy karácsonyra teljes sikert el. És ennek tetejébe Voldemort sem tett egyetlen lépést sem, így nem meglepő, hogy Harry jó hangulatban volt, amikor a halloweeni ünnepség reggelének első órára indult. Belépett a bűbájtanterembe, köszönt Flitwick professzornak, majd tovább indult, hogy leüljön. Az órán Neville-lel került egy párba, mivel nem akart kimaradni, amikor Adrian, őt fürgén kikerülve, Seamus mellé ült. Ron Hermionéval lett párba osztva – mindkettejük bánatára.

 

– Jó reggelt, osztály! – köszöntötte őket Flitwick jellegzetes hangján. – Ma elkezdünk dolgozni a tárgyak röptetésén, méghozzá a _Vingardium Leviosa_ bűbájon. – Örömteli mormogás morajlott végig a termen, nem titok, hogy ez volt minden vágyuk, amióta Flitwick professzor körbereptette az osztályban Neville varangyát, Trevort. – Na, most, meg tudja nekem mondani valaki, hogy a jövőbeni tanulmányaik szempontjából miért olyan fontos elsajátítani ezt a bűbájt? – kérdezte a bűbájtan professzor. Hermione arca hatalmas koncentrációt mutatott, és Harry tudta, a lány megpróbál emlékezni, hol volt benne az indok a könyvükben. Nos, sehol. Ez csupán az általános bűbájelmélet része volt. Harry elmosolyodott magában a lány barátságtalan arcát látva, amikor ő felemelte a kezét.

 

– Mr. Potter! – szólította fel az apró tanár elégedett mosollyal.

 

– Nem maga a bűbáj, amit el kell sajátítanunk, hanem a pálcamozdulat – magyarázta Harry, és Flitwick egyetértően bólintott. – Ez egy olyan mozdulat, ami rengeteg bűbájnak, még a sokkal haladóbbaknak is, az alapja.

 

– Kiváló, Mr. Potter! – kiáltott fel Flitwick összecsapva a kezét. – Három pont a Griffendélnek! Most pedig, ahogy Mr. Potter mondta, ne feledkezzenek meg a finom csuklómozdulatról, amit gyakoroltunk… – És közben tovább magyarázta, pontosan mit is kellene tenniük. Harry fellebegtette a tollat, amivel ő és Neville gyakoroltak, és ezzel újabb dicséretet érdemelt ki a bűbájtan tanártól. Ezután igyekezett elmondani Neville-nek, hogyan szórja ki a bűbájt, amikor a rövid magyarázatát egy hangos, durranó hang vágta rövidre; Seamus felgyújtotta a tollat, amivel ő és Adrian gyakoroltak, és Adrian süvegével próbálta eloltani a lángokat. Ugyanakkor egy bosszús Ron is megkísérelte elvégezni a bűbájt, de elbukott vele – teljesen rossz pálcamozdulatot használt hozzá. Hermione először megpróbálta kijavítani őt, amitől a fiú még dühösebb lett, majd hogy megmutassa neki, mit csinált rosszul, elvégezte a bűbájt. Ron csak duzzogott, miközben a tanár gratulált Hermionénak az erőfeszítéseihez, Harry pedig visszatért segíteni Neville-nek. Amikor vége lett az órának, Harry követte a testvérét kifelé, és még időben ért melléje, hogy meghallja Ront, ahogy Hermionéról beszélt Adriannak.

 

– Nem csoda, hogy mindenki utálja, ez a lány kész rémálom! – Adriannak ideje sem volt válaszolni, amikor a nagyon felismerhetően bozontos hajú lány elhaladt mellettük, és nyilvánvalóan sírt.

 

– Szerintem meghallott téged – jegyezte meg Adrian.

 

– Szép húzás, haver! – kiáltott fel gúnyosan Harry.

 

– Jaj, ne már! – panaszkodott Ron. – Biztos ő is észrevette, hogy nincsenek barátai – állította a vörös hajú fiú. Harry csak felsóhajtott, és egyszerűen tovább indult. Ám aztán megállt, hogy kicsit jobban elgondolkozzon a helyzeten, és Ron felé fordult.

 

– Szerintem bocsánatot kellene kérned tőle, amikor legközelebb látod – mondta neki, csak hogy egy felettébb ronda pillantást zsebeljen be érte.

 

– Miért? Annyira tudálékos volt és…

 

– Megpróbált segíteni neked? – kérdezte Harry felvont szemöldökkel. – Noha kicsit fennhéjázó és erőszakos módon akarta, de jót akart, és ezt te is tudod – mondta a zöldszemű fiú, mire Ron elszégyellte magát és elpirult.

 

– Igaza van, haver – értett egyet Adrian.

 

– Jól van, jól van – morogta Ron az orra alatt. – Majd megmondom neki, hogy sajnálom, ha legközelebb látom – mondta, bár nem látszott túlzottan elégedettnek a helyzettől.

 

– Csak emlékezz; egy kényszeredett bocsánatkérés felér egy második sértéssel. A sértett fél nem akarja, hogy azért kárpótolják, mert a másik tévedett, ő azért akar elégtételt, mert megbántották – javasolta vigyorogva Harry, majd elindult az ünnepségre, maga mögött hagyja a hápogó Ront és a félig szórakozott, félig összezavarodott Adriant. _Ah, a mindent magában foglaló oktatás gyümölcse…_ – Ezt később még meg kell köszönnie Perselusnak.

 

 

 

A Nagyterem varázslatosan fel volt díszítve az alkalomra, ezernyi élő denevér repkedett a fejük felett, meglobogtatva a tökhéjakba állított gyertyák lángját. Harry mosolyogva sétált a Griffendél asztala felé. Jó hangulata valahogy megcsappant – nem is kicsit – Parvati elmondására, mely szerint Hermione bezárkózott a pincében lévő lányvécébe, és sír. Harry észrevette, hogy a lány hiányzott a többi óráról, és bár aggódott, remélte, hogy az ünnepség idejére rendbe jön. Ron érdemére legyen mondva, hogy szégyenkezni látszott. Harry már épp rá akarta venni őt, hogy menjen és keresse meg őt, amikor a rémült Mógus lépett be a terembe.

 

– Egy troll… Egy troll van a pincében… Ezzel nem várhattam – közölte, amint elérte Dumbledore székét, aztán a földre roskadva elájult. Az egész iskola egyszerre kezdett el beszélni, miközben Harry arca hamuszürkévé vált, Perselus pedig felbőszülten meredt Mógusra. A zöldszemű varázsló csak találgatni tudott, hogy miért; de Mógus? Lehet, hogy ő az, aki segít Voldemortnak? Az igazgató minden tanulót arra utasított, hogy térjenek vissza a klubhelyiségükbe, és Harry vonakodva követte Percyt, félig-meddig azon törve a fejét, hogy a tiltott folyosóra indul, mivel úgy sejtette, Pers fogja biztosítani azt a területet, amikor az agyába villant; _Hermione… pince… troll. A koboldok aranyára!_ Gyorsan megperdült, még időben, hogy lássa, ahogy Ron és a testvére is a pince felé indulnak. Na, most aztán _valóban_ igyekeznie kell.

 

Gyakorlatilag repült lefelé a lépcsőkön, és szíve dübörögve vert a mellkasában, miközben előhúzta a pálcáját. Éles kanyart vett balra, aztán hátraugrott a sarokba. Adrian és Ron is a lányvécéhez értek, és meghűlt benne a vér, amikor észrevette, hogy a troll is odabent van. Hermionét veszély fenyegeti! A következő pillanatban aztán teljesen megfagyott benne a vér, amikor a bátyja és Ron összezárták a lányt a trollal. Megfordultak, hogy távozzanak, de Hermione sikításától észhez tértek, és a két fiú gyorsan visszatért az ajtóhoz. Kinyitották azt és beléptek a mosdóba, majdnem szívrohamot hozva ezzel Harryre.

 

Harry sprintelve közelítette meg a helyiséget, és azon kapta magát, hogy egy rémült, mosdó alatt kuporgó Hermionéra néz, Ron és Adrian pedig a trollt gúnyolják, miközben mindenfélével dobálják őt, maga a vécé pedig a pusztítás különböző fokait mutatja, és orrfacsaró bűz árad a törmelék közepén álló lényből. A troll eltakarta őt a két fiú elől, Hermione pedig csukva tartotta a szemét. Anélkül, hogy megállt volna gondolkozni, ráfogta a pálcáját a tizenkét láb magas lényre, és erőteljes átkot küldött rá, elég erőset ahhoz, hogy áttörjön a troll mágiának ellenálló bőrén, valószínűsíthetően eltörje az egyik lábát, pont akkor, amikor Adrian is intett a pálcájával, és egy gyenge kábító átkot küldött rá.

 

A troll megbotlott, és egy hangos puffanással elzuhant, fájdalmak közepette, de életben. Harry félig elrejtőzött az ajtóban – nem mintha a mosdóban tartózkodók kicsit is figyeltek volna rá –, miközben Ron pöccintett egyet a pálcájával. A troll bunkósbotja a levegőbe röppent, majd kupán kólintotta a lényt, amitől elájult. A zöld szemű fiú megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott; most, hogy a kiabálás és a morgás abbamaradt, hirtelen közeledő léptek zaját hallotta meg a távolból. Egy csapatnyi tanár – Dumbledore-t is beleértve – tűnt fel másodperccel azelőtt, hogy sikerült behúzódnia egy páncél mögé. McGalagony professzor szólalt meg elsőként, és azonnal korholni kezdte Adriant és Ront, ám Hermione kiugrott a rejtekhelyéről, és védelmébe vette a két fiút, magára vállalva a teljes felelősséget. Pontok lettek levonva és adományozva, majd Dumbledore vette át a szót.

 

– A troll lába töröttnek látszik, kétségkívül egy átok okozta. – Harry szinte kihallotta a hangjából, ahogy a férfi szeme szikrákat szór; az igazgató rendkívül elégedett volt.

 

– Eltört? – kérdezte Sinistra professzor – De hát hatalmas erejű varázslatra van szükség ahhoz, hogy áthatoljon egy troll bőrén! – A csöndet Hermione félénk hangja törte meg.

 

– Adrian egy _Stuporral_ átkozta meg a trollt – vetette fel, és Harry hallotta a rejtekhelyén, ahogy mindenki levegő után kap.

 

– Igazán rendkívüli, ha mondhatok ilyet magam – jegyezte meg Albus kuncogva, és Harry vágyott rá, hogy kövesse a példáját; tehát azt gondolták, hogy Adrian ütötte ki a trollt? Legalább _valami_ jól ment aznap este! Egyébként sem akart volna valami óriási magyarázkodást. A három diákot visszakísérték a Griffendél-toronyba, elhaladva Harry mellett, nem is sejtve, hogy ott rejtőzködik. Harry lassan követte őket, meg-megbújva az árnyékban. Amikor elérték a harmadik emeletet, összetalálkoztak Perselus Pitonnal – _Merlinnek hála!_ , gondolta Harry –, aki fürgén megindult a csoport felé, ahol a többiek sietősen tájékoztatták őt a történtekről. Amikor a csapat ismét megindult, a férfi Harry vélhető tartózkodási helye felé fordult, és mosolyogva suttogta:

 

– Szép munka, Harry. Valóban szép. – Majd csatlakozott a többi tanárhoz, maga mögött hagyva a büszkén mosolygó Harryt. Csak amikor a bájitaltan tanár megfordult, és fekete talárja vele perdült, vette észre a fiú, hogy a férfi nadrágszára – csaknem a teljes jobb lába, térdtől lefelé – foszlányokra szakadt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------------------  
> * Wood – fáért; az angol Wood szó magyarul többek között azt jelenti, hogy fa, és a HP könyvekben Oliver Wood neve is egyben. Sajnos a magyarban már a könyvben sem jött ki a szójáték. 
> 
> Egyes szövegrészek szó szerinti idézetek a könyvből.


	20. Kviddics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az első kviddicsmeccs

**20\. fejezet**

**Kviddics**

 

_– Szép munka, Harry. Valóban szép. – Majd csatlakozott a többi tanárhoz, maga mögött hagyva a büszkén mosolygó Harryt. Csak amikor a bájitaltan tanár fekete talárja megperdült, ahogy megfordult, vette észre a fiú, hogy a férfi nadrágszára – csaknem a teljes jobb lába, térdtől lefelé – foszlányokra szakadt._  

Harrynek aznap este akkor kellett visszalopakodnia a szobájába, míg a klubhelyiség többi tagja – a Roxfort házimanóinak jóvoltából – evett, mivel az ünnepségük némiképp félbeszakadt – csak hogy rövid idővel később felbukkanjon a lépcső tetején, biztosítva, hogy mások lássák is, ahogy megjelenik, és hogy elővegye a legjobb döbbent arcát, amikor a testvére elmesélte neki, hogy mi történt. Vagy inkább, ami _szerinte_ történt. 

– Ugye, tudod, hogy anyu élve megnyuvaszt ezért a kunsztért? – kérdezte Harry felvont szemöldökkel. Adrian elsápadt, mire a testvére jót kuncogott; örült, hogy a bátyja él és virul, holott – szivárgott be a gondolat a szívébe – az a troll meg is ölhette volna. Megölelte Adriant; magában pedig ismét megesküdött rá, hogy vigyázni fog a balesetekre hajlamos testvérére. 

– De Ágas és Sirius – persze csak miután magukhoz térnek a kezdeti sokkból, ezt ne feledd – büszkék lesznek rád. Még az is lehet, hogy megajándékoznak valamivel. – Adrian is felkacagott és megveregette az öccse hátát. – És az, hogy kiütöttél egy teljesen kifejlett trollt, szerintem _csúcs!_ –közölte Harry képtelenül arra, hogy visszafogja magát; _tényleg_ csúcs volt, ha szabad ilyet mondani magára! 

– Kösz, öcskös! – mondta Adrian, aztán kaja után nézett. Harry ismét felnevetett. 

– Ó, ti hárman, ragadjatok meg valamit, amit ehettek; biztosan majd éhen haltok! – jelentette ki Harry, és gyorsan követte is a saját tanácsát. Várnia kellett néhány órát, mielőtt mindenki elaludt, hogy kilopódzhasson a láthatatlanná tévő köpennyel. _Perselus megsérülhetett._ – Csak ez járt az eszében. Persze nem bicegett vagy ilyesmi, amikor lement a lépcsőn, de az apja időnként olyan makacs tudott lenni, akár egy griffmadár, különösen olyankor, amikor fájdalom vagy kényelmetlenség nyomainak kimutatásáról volt szó. A férfi inkább vérzett volna el, mintsem hogy megmutassa! Ezzel a gondolattal megkettőzte a sebességét, és rekordidő alatt leért a kastély pincéjébe. Elég erőteljesen bekopogott az ajtón, és úgy a negyedik koppintás után Perselus – aki nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki aludni próbált – kinyitotta az ajtót. Amikor nem látott senkit, gyorsan félreállt, majd elvigyorodott, ahogy megérezte Harryt elhaladni maga mellett, és becsukta az ajtót. 

– Mi szél hozott erre, Harry? – kérdezte a férfi, amikor a zöld szemű fiú levette magáról a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt. – Még több troll, akikről tudnom kellene? – Harry a szemét forgatva huppant le az egyik fotelba. 

– Esküszöm, Adrian időnként megpróbál halálra rémíteni, de nem emiatt jöttem. 

– Ó, csakugyan? – Perselus halkan kuncogott egy sort a fiú hivatalos hangnemén, ami a sajátjára emlékeztette őt, amikor aggódott. 

– Megsérültél? – kérdezte Harry a férfi lábára szegezett szemmel. 

– Hogy _én_ megsérültem-e? – kérdezett vissza Perselus meghökkenten; hát erre nem számított. 

– Elmentél ellenőrizni Bolyhoskát, amíg én megpróbáltam megakadályozni, hogy a testvéremet péppé verje egy troll, nem igaz? – jegyezte meg Harry nyeglén, de a hangsúlya nem tudta sikerrel leplezni az aggodalmát. 

– Ami azt illeti, így volt. 

– És Bolyhoska… – Harry pillantásából kiveszett a tűz, és felváltotta azt valami könnyes és finom csillogás, ami egy esdeklő tekintettel párosult, és amit Perselus a fiú úgynevezett „kölyökkutya tekintetének” nevezett. Ó, ne… – Bolyhoska megtámadott, igaz? Láttam, hogy a jobb lábad… – Harrynek elcsuklott a hangja, a szeme pedig kérőn elkerekedett. Perselus szíve pocsolyává olvadt a könnyfakasztó látványra; Harry egyenesen imádnivaló tudott lenni, amikor akart. Vagy talán nem is szándékosan csinálta. Igen, így igaz… 

– Nézd, Harry, én… 

– Ne próbáld meg eltitkolni, ha megsérültél, apa, jó? – Perselus mosolyogva felsóhajtott. 

– Megsérül _hettem_ volna; az az átkozott dög majdnem elkapta a jobb lábam, de úgy tűnik, a kardvívó leckék jót tettek a reflexeimnek. – És hogy hangsúlyozza az állítását, megmutatta a szóban forgó lábat, ami csontos volt, a fedőbűbájoknak köszönhetően túlontúl sápadt, de máskülönben tökéletesen ép. – Az utolsó pillanatban elugrottam az útból, de a körmeivel sikerült széttépnie a nadrágszáramat. Ha engem kérdezel, ez csekély ár volt! 

– Tehát nem sérültél meg? – kérdezte Harry szélesedő mosollyal. 

– Nem! – jelentette ki Perselus, miközben a fiú egy hangos „Hurrá!”-val megölelte őt. 

– És azon kívül, hogy majdnem megkarmolt egy cerberus, hogy alakult az estéd? – kérdezte Harry; most, hogy tudta, hogy Perselus sértetlen, visszatért a kíváncsisága. 

– Mármint láttam-e nyomát bárkinek is, aki meg akarja szerezni a követ? – találgatott a bájitaltan tanár, elfoglalva a Harryvel szemközti széket. 

– Azt akartam kérdezni, hogy, láttad-e Mógust a kőért menni, de igen. – A bájitalmesternek egy pillanatra elkerekedett a szeme, aztán nevetni kezdett. 

– Tehát nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki észrevette, mennyire illő, hogy egy troll, pont egy troll törjön be az iskolába, miközben mindenki az ünnepségen volt jelen? – kérdezte Perselus, miután kijózanodott.

– Úgy érted, hogy senki más _nem_ vette észre? – zavarodott össze Harry. – De… a trollok _ostobák!_ És Mógus a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár, és kényelmesen elájult, míg az iskola többi része vagy a körletébe, vagy a pincébe rohant! – dühöngött Harry, és fel-alá kezdett járkálni a helyiségben. – És tudjuk – te mondtad –, hogy Voldemort belső segítség után fog nézni, hogy megszerezze a követ! – A végére már kiabált, aztán olyan kimerülten rogyott vissza a székébe, mintha mérföldeket futott volna. Az agya pörgött, és kapkodva szedte a levegőt. Közel járt ahhoz, hogy hiperventillálni kezdjen, és a bájitalmester már ugrott is a megmentésére. 

– Harry! Kérlek, nyugodj meg.  – Egy pálcaintéssel magához hívott két csésze forró csokoládét a konyhából, és az egyiket letette az aggódó fiú elé. 

– Kösz, Pers – motyogta Harry, majd aprót kortyolt meleg italból. Úgy tűnt,muszáj lesz kordában tartania az izgatottságát.

– És akkor most gondolj bele kicsit, Harry. A többi diák nem tud arról, hogy a Bölcsek Köve az iskolában van. A tanárok nem tudják, hogy _miért_ van itt a kő; én is csak Nicholas révén tudom, és azért, mert, nos, kikényszerítettem Albusból, hogy árulja el, csak úgy heccből. – Harry elnevette magát a gondolatra. – És még ha tudnák is, hogy Voldemort a követ akarja, gondolod, hogy pont Mógusra gyanakodnának? A dadogós, saját árnyékától is rettegő Mógustól? – kérdezte a bájitalmester, miközben Harry a csészéjét vizslatta. 

– Felteszem, nem. – Felnézett, bele Perselus szemébe. – De mi van Dumbledore professzorral? Ő nem gyanakszik Mógusra? – Perselus felsóhajtott, és a plafonra emelte a tekintetét. 

– Dumbledore-nak szokása hagyni, hogy az emberek hasznot húzzanak a kételkedésből; ez néha több veszélyt rejt, mint amennyi jó sülhet ki belőle, de ő rendíthetetlen ebben a témában. – Ránézett Harryre, aki próbálta megemészteni ezt az utolsó részletet. – Megpróbálom szóba hozni ezt a témát vele, de nagyon makacs tud lenni. 

– Értem – válaszolt Harry üres tekintettel, a szikra a szemében teljesen kihunyt. 

– De ebből ennyi elég is egy estére! – közölte Perselus egyre szélesedő mosollyal, ahogy az összezavarodott tekintetű fiúra nézett. 

– Mi? 

– Azt mondtam, hogy elég ebből; ma este senki nem jutott nálam közelebb a kőhöz, senki nem sérült meg, neked pedig sikerült egyetlen átokkal térdre kényszeríteni egy trollt – magyarázta Perselus. – Úgy hiszem, az esti svindlik fényesebb oldalát kell néznünk, nem? – Harryből kirobbant a nevetés, és ezzel Perselus elérte a célját. 

– Svindlik, Perselus? – kérdezte két nevetőgörcs között a fiú. – Tényleg? 

– Nos, igen, tényleg – biccentett komolyan a bájitaltan tanár, majd intett a pálcájával, hogy levegye magáról a kendőző bűbájokat. – Máris jobb – ismerte be, és Harry követte a példáját. – Most pedig szeretném hallani, valójában mi is történt az este – nógatta a fiút, aki hozzá is látott a mesélésnek. Az éjszaka ezután egész nyugodtan telt, mindkét varázsló a tőle telhető legjobban igyekezett az elméje leghátsó zugába űzni a nemkívánatos gondolatokat. 

Beköszöntött a november, ami ugyanolyan hideget hozott magával, amihez Harry már hozzászokott az évnek ebben a szakában. A novemberrel pedig kezdetét vette a kviddics évad is. A borzasztó hideggel ellentétben Harrynek _abban_ még nem volt része, és ennek eredményeképpen fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan birkózzon meg vele. Egyrészről mindig akart igaziból kviddicsezni, és Wood az egész iskolában dicshimnuszokat zengett a zöld szemű fiú képességeiről, erősítve vele Harry magabiztosságát, és lelkesítve az első mérkőzésére. Másrészről azonban még sosem játszott igazi kviddicset, ami azt jelentette, hogy nem tudhatta, hogyan fog reagálni egy valódi meccsen, nyomás alatt, és ez az egyszerű tény rettegéssel töltötte el őt. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a két egymással ellentétes érzés, a rettegés és az izgatottság közül melyiket kellene követnie, és Harry kicsit mindkettőt érezte. Nehéz helyzetén Perselus boldogan kuncogott – bár csupán titokban. 

A szülei küldtek neki egy bátorító levelet, emlékeztetve őt, hogy ott lesznek az első mérkőzésén. A levél persze sokkal biztatóbb lett volna, ha nem kíséri azt egy vörös boríték, egy egészen felismerhető Rivalló, amit a testvérének címeztek. Adrian és Harry se gondolta soha, hogy az anyjuk így tud kiabálni. Perselus, amikor Harry aznap este megkérdezte erről a véleményét, kevésbé látszott meglepettnek. 

Az elmúlt két hónaphoz képest azonban történt egy lényeges változás, ám sokkal nagyobb köze volt ahhoz, ahogyan Adrian és Ron viselkedtek Hermionéval szemben, illetve a lány hozzájuk való viszonyulásához. _Úgy tűnik, azóta a halloweeni este óta ezek hárman összenőttek_ – gondolta vigyorogva Harry. _Van néhány dolog, amit nem lehet megosztani a másikkal anélkül, hogy ne kedvelnék meg egymást –_ merengett a zöldszemű fiú – _, és egy tizenkét láb magas hegyi troll legyőzése –_ vagy legalábbis annak hite _– bizonyosan azok közé tartozik._ Ez persze azt jelentette, mármint abból, amit Harry látott, mivel a testvére erősen kirekesztette őt abból a témából, hogy a bozontos hajú lány most már sokkal aktívabban részt vett a kutatásaikban, hogy vajon mit is rejtegethetnek az alatt a csapóajtó alatt. 

A napok egyre csak teltek, és a meccs ideje gyorsan közeledett. Harry úgy próbálta meg legyőzni az idegességét, hogy elvégzett néhány – ő csak úgy nevezte – _hobbikutatást a_ könyvtárban. Akkor állt elő ezzel a fogalommal, amikor Perselusnak segített a kutatásaiban, azt állítva, hogy mivel nem a saját anyagaihoz kellett keresgélnie, ezt a színtiszta hobbiból tette. Perselus ugyanakkor úgy nyilatkozott, hogy az egyetlen dolog, ami felér egy ötórányi, poros kötetek közötti kutatással, amit úgy jellemeznek, hogy _hobbi,_ az a név, amit Harry aggatott rá. Mindketten tisztában voltak vele, hogy ha Harry egy szót is szólna, Perselus megengedné neki, hogy ott maradjon vele a laborban; egyikünk sem bánt volna rámutatni erre a tényre. 

A kutatás szó használata alatt a zöld szemű fiú azt értette, hogy lejegyezte azokat a varázslatokat és bűbájokat, amiket a seprűkön használtak, hogy hibás működés nélkül lehessen velük repülni és azokat irányítani. Rengeteg varázslatot talált – néhányuk igen hasznos lesz majd a többi tanulmányi területén –, amelyek azonnali beszélgetést igényeltek Perselusszal a mérkőzés előtti napon. Egy-egy csésze forró csokoládéval a kezükben ültek Pers irodájában, ahogy az szokásukká vált, és Harry tétován megfogalmazta a gondolatait. 

– Pers?

– Igen, Harry? – kérdezett vissza a tanár, megpróbálva leplezni a mosolyát; az összes alkalom, amikor Harry így kezdett hozzá a társalgáshoz, azt jelentette, hogy a fiúnak eszébe jutott valami, amit majd’ meghal, hogy elmondjon neki. 

– Mostanában kutattam egy keveset – kezdett hozzá a fiú.

– Ez önmagában nem túl meglepő, de folytasd. – Harry rámosolygott a férfira, és pontosan így is tett.

– Mivel egyre jobban közeledik a meccs, úgy gondoltam, kereshetnék néhány seprűvel kapcsolatos dolgot, ha már úgyis a könyvtárban vagyok, tudod, hogy elterelhessem a figyelmem a tényleges játékról – ismerte be a fiú, miközben Perselus figyelmesen hallgatta.

– Tovább – nógatta őt, és Harry, miután mély lélegzetet vett, folytatta. 

– És az jutott eszembe, amit Nicholas mondott arról, hogy foglaljam el magam valamivel, ami rákényszerít, hogy kreatív legyek, és az segíthet abban a folyamatban, hogy alkimistává váljak – mondta Harry Perselusra nézve. – Gondolod, hogy talán, nem tudom, trükközhetnék egy kicsit az egyik régi seprűvel, amikor ismét hazamegyünk? – Perselus szemöldöke annyira felugrott, hogy szinte eltűnt a haja vonalában. – Mármint ameddig nem hagyom, hogy meggátoljon a tanulásomban – szúrta közbe sietősen a fiú, félreérte Perselus arckifejezését. – Ígérem, csak a szabadidőmben csinálnám, és… 

– Harry, állj le! – kiáltott fel Perselus mosolyogva. – Természetesen megteheted. Még csak kérdezned sem kell.

 – Tényleg? – kérdezte a gyerek fénylő szemmel. 

– Igen, tényleg – biztosította őt a tanár. – _Szereted_ a kviddicset, nem? 

– Hát persze! – kiáltotta a fiú, mintha ez lenne a világ legkézenfekvőbb dolga. 

– És szeretnél kicsit kutatni a témában – állította Perselust, mire Harry lelkesen bólintott. – Akkor azt akarom, hogy csináld, Harry. Miért gondoltad, hogy nem engedném?

– Hát, Voldemort miatt meg minden, hogy többet kellene gyakorolnom, és nem elpocsékolnom az időmet azzal, hogy…

– Hogy élj? – vágott közbe Perselus felvont szemöldökkel. – Harry, Merlin tudja – és szerintem ő tényleg tudja –, hogy milyen keményen tanulsz! – jegyezte meg a bájitalmester komolyan. 

– Muszáj, Pers; nem arról van szó, hogy nem élvezem a tanulást. De ha nem folytatom, lehet, hogy nem élem túl. – Perselus szíve összefacsarodott a mellkasában. 

– Harry, nézz rám egy pillanatra – szólt halkan, mire a fiú felemelte a tekintetét az idősebb varázsló arcára. – Igen, tanulnod kell, és igen, ez segít neked a túlélésben. De áruld el nekem, mi a jó a túlélésben, ha nem tudsz egy kicsit élni? – Harry szeme elkerekedett, miközben megpróbált előállni egy életképes válasszal. 

– Hát, én… én… 

– Olvass többet ezekről a varázslatokról, és amikor eljön a nyár, elkezded azokon a régi seprűkön, amik csak a port gyűjtik a pince egyik zugában – jelentette ki eltökélten a férfi. – Még segíthetek is, ha szeretnéd. – Jutalmul Harry egyik kétségkívüli medveölelésében részesült, amit Perselus _igennek_ tekintett. 

Harry gyomra másnap reggel látszólag teljesen lesüllyedt, és valahol a térde környékén foglalta el az új helyét. A szíve percenként egymilliót vert, és zúgott a füle. Talán így nem is kellene játszania; úgy érezte, ebben a pillanatban sokkal alkalmasabb jelölt lenne a gyengélkedőre, mintsem a kviddicspályára. Mégis magára parancsolt, hogy egyen valamit a reggelijéből – ami egyébként biztosan nagyon finom volt, abból ítélve, milyen mohón falta Ron –, és a csapattársaival egyetemben hamarabb hagyta el a Nagytermet, mint a többi tanuló. Még időben elcsípte Perselus tekintetét, mielőtt a férfi elhagyta a helyiséget, és a szinte észrevehetetlen bátorító bólintást, amit feléje küldött.

Gyorsan átöltözött a vörös-arany talárba, mivel minden csapat a házuk színeibe öltözve versenyzett, és közelebb lépett a csapat többi tagjához; Wood a szokásos beszédét adta elő, amibe az ikrek boldogan kotyogtak közbe, hiszen nyilvánvalóan túl sokszor hallották már. A közeledő léptek zaja megzavarta Harry ábrándozását, és az egész csapat felkészült, hogy kilépjen a pályára. Madam Hoochhoz köré gyűltek, aki a játékot vezette, és hallgatta a csapatoknak adott utasításait a tiszta, szép játékról, hisz a két ház rivalizálása a múltban nyilvánvalóan a kviddicspályára is kiterjedt. A nő főként a Mardekár csapatkapitányához, egy Marcus Flint nevű fiúhoz intézte a szavait, akinek a kinézetében volt valami trollszerű. Harry mély lélegzetet vett; _ideje élni egy kicsit_ – döntötte el, és felmászott a seprűjére. Madam Hooch megadta a jelet, és a mérkőzés kezdetét vette. 

A hányástól való félelme, valamint az összes aggodalma eltűnt, amint a levegőbe emelkedett, és a szél belekapott a hajába és a talárjába. Gyorsan körülnézve keresni kezdte a nehezen megfogható aranycikeszt, miközben fél szemmel a játékot figyelte. Ahogy kutatott, a tekintete egy táblára esett, amit a testvére és az osztálytársai készítettek neki; „Potter a király” állt rajta, és ez a fiút széles mosolyra késztette. Úgyszintén elcsípte a hosszú, vörös hajat, ami vitathatatlanul az édesanyjához tartozott, aki az emelvényen ült a játékosok családtagjaival, rögtön a tanárok mellett. Gyorsan visszafordult a játék felé, miközben a Griffendél gólt szerzett. 

Körülnézett a pályán, de a cikesznek nyomát sem lelte; folytatta a keresgélést, és egy gyors fordulással kikerült egy gurkót, amit a másik csapat terelője küldött felé. Hirtelen pördülése bizonyára mindenkit meglepett, de ő csak a kollektív felhördülést és a tapsot hallotta, ahogy tovább folytatta a cikesz utáni nyomozást. 

– Szép volt, Harry! – kiáltott felé Fred vagy George Weasley, némi haraggal visszaküldve a gurkót Flint felé. Harry kuncogott egy sort, aztán ismét a cikeszt keresve meresztgette a szemét. Az egyetlen fényes ragyogás, amit eddig látott, az egyik iker órájának csillogása volt, de aztán… Ott volt! Pontosan a mardekáros karikák alatt, és ténylegesen egy helyben lebegett. Harry úgy gondolta, nem is vette volna észre, ha nincs az a sok edzés otthon, a mezőn; Perselus kastélya egy szabályos méretű kviddicspályával volt felszerelve – az, amit a Roxfortban használtak, nagyjából csak a háromnegyede volt egy profi pályának –, és Harry gyakran ragaszkodott hozzá, na, nem mintha Perselus panaszkodott volna, hogy maradjanak kint szürkületig, miközben ő a cikeszt űzi. Itt, fényes napvilágnál felfedezni igazán könnyű volt. A szeme sarkából kiszúrta Alicia Spinnetet, az egyik griffendéles hajtót, aki a kvaffal a kezében elindult a gólkarikák felé; ez ígéretesnek látszott. 

Anélkül, hogy túl sokat gondolkozott volna rajta, ugyanabba az irányba fordította a seprűjét, mint Alicia, és, mivel nála magasabban volt, lefelé indult, hogy megelőzze őt, mániákusan felgyorsítva, amivel elérte, hogy az összes játékos szétrebbenjen a pályán. Az út immáron tiszta volt Alicia előtt, aki eldobta a kvaffot, újabb tíz pontot szerezve a Griffendélnek. Harry ugyanakkor nem maradt ott, hogy figyelje, mivel még jobban alábukott és a cikesz felé indult, ami megmozdult, és Harrynek egy hátraszaltóval felérő mozdulattal kellett felrántania a seprűjét. A zöld szemű fiú zavartalanul felemelkedett onnan, ahonnan repült, a zöld fű közeléből, majd ismét magasba hágott, jobb öklét a levegőben tartva, mivel az aranycikesz megpróbált meglógni az ujjai közül. Felhangzott a játék végét jelző füttyszó, a csapat tagjai mellé repültek, a tömeg pedig ujjongott. A mardekáros csapatkapitány gyilkos pillantásokkal méregette őt, de a Mardekár-ház vezetőjének szeme büszkén csillogott. 

– Nyertünk! – kiáltott fel Oliver Wood újra és újra, amikor Lee bemondta az eredményt – 170:0 –, jó hangosan ahhoz, hogy az éljenző tömeg fölött is hallhassák. Később, a Griffendél öltözőjében Harrynek gratuláltak a szülei, a mosolygó Remus és a döbbent Sirius. 

– A fészkes fenébe, Harry! – kiáltott a kutya animágus, és meglepettség színezte minden egyes szavát. – Nem tudtam, hogy te ilyen jól tudsz játszani! 

– És az a hátraszaltó a végén? – szólalt meg büszkén James. – Egy vérbeli zseni, én mondom! 

– Nos, mindig mondtam, hogy sokkal jobban hasonlít rám… – kezdte Lily, amitől mindenki – Jamest kivéve – hahotázásban tört ki. 

– Hol van Adrian? – kérdezte Harry aggódva, némi jelentéktelen fecsegés után.

– Hagriddal beszélgetett, és vele volt Ron, meg egy barna hajú lányka – közölte Sirius a szemöldökét vonogatva. – Adrian talált magának egy barátnőt? 

– Úgy hiszem, Hermione csak egy barát – válaszolt Harry, megmentve a testvérét Sirius könyörtelen ugratásától. A Weasley ikrek közeledtek hozzájuk, és mosolyogva, két teljesen egyforma mosollyal az arcukon üdvözöltek mindenkit. 

– Á, hát itt vagy, Harry! Nagyszerű meccs volt, haver! – mondta az egyikük, valószínűleg George. 

– Csak azért jöttünk, hogy figyelmeztessünk… 

–… hogy Oliver agyba-főbe dicsér téged mindenkinek, aki hajlandó meghallgatni… 

–… szóval, ha erre jön, jobb, ha futsz…

–… mielőtt sírig tartó szerelmet vall neked! – És ezzel a két fiú távozott, magára hagyva egy elképedt Harryt, és a nevetéstől rázkódó családját. 

– Nos, ez érdekes volt – jegyezte meg a fiú, miközben észrevette, hogy McGalagony professzor közeledik feléjük. – Jó reggelt, tanárnő – köszöntötte őt, mire a nő halvány mosollyal tüntette ki a fiút. 

– Mr. Potter – üdvözölte őt. – Örömmel látom, hogy a döntésem, hogy beengedem a csapatba, kifizetődött. – Aztán a családjához fordult. – Örülök, hogy mindnyájatokat látlak.

– Téged is jó látni, Minnie! – kiáltott fel Sirius, miközben Harry megpróbálta elfojtani a nevetését. Minerva metsző pillantást vetett Siriusra. 

– Sirius. – Ezzel visszafordult Harry felé. – Csak azt remélem, hogy az a sok gyakorlás nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy befejezze az átváltoztatás házi feladatát, igaz? – kérdezte a professzor, megmosolyogtatva Harry, és ezzel meglepve a családját. Senki nem szokott mosolyogni Minerva pillantásainak súlya alatt; Harry sem szokott – általában inkább úgy érezte, hogy tisztelegnie kellene a nőnek, vagy ilyesmi – de a mérkőzés megnyerése miatti jókedv még mindig ott volt benne, és emellett: 

– Már tegnap este befejeztem, tanárnő, tudtam, hogy ma nem lenne rá időm. – Minerva ismét elmosolyodott a válaszán, és bólintott. 

– Csak, hogy tudjátok, az ifjú Harry az első az évfolyamában – tájékoztatta őket a nő, amivel elérte, hogy a fiú pipacspirossá váljon, az édesanyja pedig megölelje őt. 

– Nem is mondtad nekünk, Harry! – panaszkodott a nő, beleborzolva ifjabb fia hajába.

– Sokat tanulok – hessegette el vállat vonva a gyerek.

– Első az évfolyamában? – kérdezte Sirius színlelt elborzadással, mire James bólintott. 

– Ha nem vigyázunk, se perc alatt tökéletes leszel! – Tettetett reszketése valódivá vált, amikor Lily villogó szemmel a férje felé fordult. – Csak vicceltem, Lils! 

– Gratulálok, Harry – mondta Lupin nem is izgatva magát legjobb barátai bohóckodásai miatt. – És ne is figyelj arra, amit az apád mond; nagyon is büszke rád. – Mivel az apját mindig szidta az anyja, Harry egy pillanatra Perselusra gondolt, remélve, hogy a férfi valóban büszke rá. 

– Remek játék volt, tesó! – hangzott fel Adrian hangja az ajtóból, és hamarosan, egy gyors bemutatkozással később, a kis csoport visszatért a kastélyba. Harry úgy gondolta, látott némi összeesküvő pillantást a testvére, Ron és Hermione között, de most lehetetlen volt erőltetni a témát, és amúgy is el kellett köszönnie a családjától; mire visszafordult, a testvére és a barátai már Merlin tudja, hova tűntek.


	21. Karácsonyi kívánságok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry első roxforti karácsonya

**21\. fejezet  
Karácsonyi kívánságok**

 

Harry úgy gondolta, látott némi összeesküvő pillantást a testvére, Ron és Hermione között, de most lehetetlen volt erőltetni a témát, és amúgy is el kellett köszönnie a családjától; mire visszafordult, a testvére és a barátai már Merlin tudja, hova tűntek.

Egész hónapban folytatódtak a cinkos pillantások és a fojtott hangú sustorgások, a karácsony közeledtével pedig Harry idegei egyre jobban megviselődtek. _De legalább az animágus átalakulásom majdnem teljes_ – gondolta büszkén. Az egész testét farkassá tudta változtatni a feje kivételével, de a folyamat majdnem teljes volt. Épp a könyvtárba indult, hogy tanuljon még egy kicsit a pecsétekről – miközben elvileg bűbájtant tanult –, amikor észrevette a testvére és annak két barátja igen felismerhető alakját; a trió az utóbbi másfél hónapban teljesen szétválaszthatatlanná vált. És ők is könyvtár felé tartottak.

_Oké, azt el tudom fogadni, hogy Hermione megkurtítja a szabadidejét, hogy tanuljon, na de Adrian és Ron? Ilyen közel ebédidőhöz? Kizárt!_ Emellett nem ez volt az első eset, hogy valami ilyesmi történt. A zöld szemű fiú gyakran kapta rajta Adriant és két barátját, ahogy a könyveket bújják a könyvtárban, de mivel általában ő volt ott elsőként, nem volt módja megközelítenie őket anélkül, hogy meglátnák. Ma azonban kivételesen lehetősége adódott rá.

Félretette a további tűnődést, és megvárta, amíg a hármas belép a könyvtárba, majd miután elszámolt százig, követte őket befelé. Gyors pillantást vetett feléjük, csak hogy feljegyezze magában, milyen témakörben keresgélnek. _Életrajzok és Modern történelem? Miért?_ Gyorsan kiválasztotta a mögöttük levő sort. Befúrta magát két könyvszekrény közötti rés közé, és minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy kihallgassa a sutyorgásukat. Erőfeszítései hamarosan kifizetődtek, amikor meghallotta Ron bosszús, elfojtott hangját a szekrény másik oldaláról.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy a megfelelő könyvekben keresgélünk? – kérdezte a vörös hajú fiú szinte nyafogós hangon.

– Ron, ezek a könyvek mind a századunk legnagyobb varázslóiról és boszorkányairól íródtak! Ha Nicholas Flamel neve bárhol is említve van, akkor itt kell lennie! – válaszolt Hermione háborogva, és Harry agykerekei megkésve ugyan, de forogni kezdtek. _Nicholas… Könyvek… Adrian… Mi?_

– Igen, de a fenébe, már másfél hónapja keressük! – panaszkodott Ron.

– Nézd, Ron… – kezdte Adrian, és szavait halk puffanó hang kísérte, jelezve, hogy eközben feldöntött néhány könyvet. – Ha nem jövünk rá, ki ez az Flamel, akkor fogalmunk se lesz róla, mit őriz Bolyhoska. _Tudják, hogy Bolyhoskának hívják a kutyát? De honnan?_ Harry megpróbált visszaemlékezni, mikor is kezdtek el olyan furcsán viselkedni. _Amint azt Ron oly’ nagylelkűen említette, másfél hónapja… Igazából közvetlenül az első kviddicsmeccs után. De mi okozhatta ekkora változás bekövetkeztét?_

_„Hagriddal beszélgetett, és vele volt Ron, meg egy barna hajú lányka”._ Meglepő módon a keresztapja hangja csendült fel Harry elméjében. Ez az; Adrian aznap azért késett, mert Ron, Hermione és ő Hagriddal beszéltek. Hagriddal, aki odaadta a cerberust az igazgatónak, ami most a követ védi. Hagriddal, aki kétség kívül tudta, miért pont egy háromfejű kutyára van szükség, hogy bármit is megvédjenek az iskolában; Dumbledore elmondhatta neki. Hagridnak, aki akkor sem tudna hazudni, ha az életét kellene mentenie; néhány kérdés, egy apró nyelvbotlás, és a testvére máris könnyedén tudomást szerezhet Nicholasról.

– De miért nem kérdezhetünk meg már valakit? – nyafogott Ron; voltaképpen ez egy jó kérdés volt.

– Azért, Ron, mert az a legkönnyebb módja annak, hogy Piton rájöjjön! – suttogta vissza Adrian, és Harry zavartan vonta fel a szemöldökét; _mi köze ennek az egészhez Pershez?_

– Nem hiszem el, hogy Dumbledore nem csinált még semmit azzal a szemét alakkal! – kiáltott fel Ron. _Na, álljuk csak meg egy percre!_

– És a támadás estéjén ott volt a harmadik emeleti folyosón! – értett egyet Hermione.

– És gondoljatok csak bele, hogy a tesóm mennyi időt töltött vele, míg felnőtt! – tette hozzá Adrian dühösen. – Apu mindig is azt mondta róla, hogy egy visszataszító alak!

– Lefogadom, hogy ezért olyan vézna és sápadt Harry! Piton biztosan egész álló nap dolgoztatja! _Így igaz_ – tűnődött a szóban forgó varázsló; _egy kastélyban kell élnem, és bejárnom a világot. Szegény én!_ Harry nem akart hinni a fülének; _ezek azt hiszik, hogy Perselus áll az egész mögött?_

__– Jaj, hagyjátok már abba mindketten! – súgta Hermione. – Folytatnunk kell a keresést! _Nekem meg mennem kell_ – gondolta magában Harry azzal a szándékkal, hogy azonnal Perselus Piton keresésére indul. _A bájitalmester biztosan dühös lesz_ – vélte Harry –, _és minden joga meg is lesz rá.__ _

__– Nos, akkor tegyük ezt egyenesbe; azt hiszik, hogy **én** állok a dolgok mögött? – kérdezte Perselus majd’ megszakadva a nevetéstől. A zöld szemű csak meglepődve nézett rá._ _

__– Azt hiszem, nem hallottál. Azt gondolják, hogy…_ _

__– Ó, remekül hallottalak! – biztosította őt Perselus a könnyeit törölgetve. – De legyünk őszinték, Harry; szerinted kire kellene gyanakodnia a testvérednek? Flitwickre?_ _

__– Csak azt reméltem, hogy ő… nem tudom! – mondta Harry, és mélyebben besüllyedt a duruzsoló kandalló melletti fotelba, Perselus irodájában. – Azt reméltem, hogy Adrian túl tud nézni az összes szemétségen, amit Ágas és Sirius mondtak rólad. Azt hiszem, tévedtem… – motyogta az utolsó részét._ _

__– Tényleg minden rendben; ezt a káprázatos színészi képességem elismerésének tekintem – jelentette ki Perselus komolyan, megnevettetve vele Harryt, és épp ez volt az egész lényege._ _

__– Legalább fogalmuk sincs róla, hogy hol keresgéljenek Nicholas után. Úgy értem, én nyolcéves voltam, amikor először hallottam a nevét, és már akkor is tudtam, hogy valami fontosra kell emlékeznem vele kapcsolatban; az ember azt hinné, hogy Adriannak, azzal a rengeteg képzésével, már olvasnia kellett róla valahol – panaszkodott a fiú._ _

__– Hát, még mindig ott vannak azok a csokibékás gyűjtőkártyák… – mondta Perselus vontatottan, kuncogásra késztetve Harryt._ _

__– Nem tudtam, hogy Nicholasnak is van kártyája. Ő nagyon igyekszik a háttérben meghúzódni._ _

__– Nem szerepel egy kártyán se; viszont Dumbledore-én meg van említve a neve._ _

__– Te csak tudod – jegyezte meg Harry fanyarul. – Néha úgy hiszem, te sokkal édesebb szájú vagy, mint Remus, és az már mond valamit._ _

__– Valóban – értett egyet vigyorogva Perselus. – Mindenesetre, amíg a rossz könyvekben keresgélnek, mi tiszták maradunk. És jó látni, hogy eléggé félnek tőlem ahhoz, hogy ne merjenek kérdezősködni; megeshet, hogy végül pont a rossz személytől érdeklődnének – zárta le a vitát Perselus._ _

__– Mint például Mógustól?_ _

__– Pontosan, például Mógustól – értett egyet Perselus komoran. – És most áruld el nekem, még mindig azt tervezed, hogy a Roxfortban maradsz az ünnepekre?_ _

__– Aha. Adrian könyörgött, hogy hadd maradhasson, mivel Ron is marad, mert a családja Romániába készül, hogy meglátogassák Charlie-t, meg minden, én meg úgy gondoltam, hogy az a legjobb, ha én is maradok – válaszolt Harry. – Emellett Ágas úgy döntött, hogy elviszi anyut külföldre; valami második nászútról beszélt. – Harry rögtön azt kívánta, bárcsak lenyelte volna a nyelvét; hogy engedhette, hogy valami ilyesmi kicsússzon a száján? Perselusnak azonban aznap folyton sikerült meglepnie őt._ _

__– Jó – jelentette ki a férfi. – Lily megérdemli, hogy olykor-olykor elkényeztessék. – És teljesen komolyan is gondolta azt, amit mondott. Még magát is meglepte vele egy kicsit, de végül sikerült úgy Lilyre és Jamesre gondolnia együtt, hogy még egy aprócska, fájó szúrást sem érzett a gyomrában. Csak azt akarta látni, hogy a nő, akivel törődött, boldog, és ha James Potter az, aki ezt meg tudja adni neki, akkor minden rendben van. Rá kellett jönnie, hogy még mindig szerette Lilyt. Ő volt az első és a legjobb barátja, emellett pedig egy nagyszerű asszony. Csak már nem volt szerelmes belé. A rádöbbenés mosolyt csalt az arcára._ _

__– Jól vagy, apu? – kérdezte Harry, mire Perselus mosolya tovább szélesedett._ _

__– Voltaképpen nagyszerűen, köszönöm, Harry. – _Köszönök mindent, kölyök_ – gondolta magában, miközben végigmérte a meglepett varázslópalántát. – Csak azért kérdeztem, mert szerintem ez egy remek lehetőség lenne befejezni az animágus átváltozásunkat._ _

__– Tényleg? – kérdezte Harry, és annyira mosolygott, hogy szinte szétrepedt az arca._ _

__– Tényleg._ _

__– Te is jól tudod, hogy te már nagyjából egy hónapja be tudtad volna fejezni az átváltozást – jegyezte meg Harry elfogódottan. – Nem kellett volna megvárnod…_ _

__– Harry, meg akartalak várni; ezt együtt kezdtük el – jelentette ki az ő „nem viccelek” hangján, mire a fiú ismét elmosolyodott._ _

__A szünidő hamarosan a kezdetét vette, és a karácsonyi szünet első napján Harry látta, amint Hermione Granger elhagyja a kastélyt, ám előtte még súg valamit Adriannak és Ronnak, de túl távol volt tőlük ahhoz, hogy hallja. Nem mintha meg kellett volna erőltetnie a képzelőerejét, hogy kitalálja, miről volt szó. Felsóhajtott; annyira szerette volna, ha a testvére őt is belevonja abba, amit terveztek! De hát –jött rá –, az egy kicsit nagy követelés lenne, figyelembe véve, hogy ő mennyi mindent titkol a testvére elől! Ám ettől még talált okot arra, hogy boldog legyen; aznap este sikeresen befejezte az átváltozását; csak annyit kell tennie, hogy megvárja, amíg mindenki elalszik, aztán elcsenni a köpenyt. Elmosolyodott a gondolatra._ _

__Az éjfél még mindig mosolyogva talált rá; ekkor osont ki a klubhelyiségből a felettébb meglepődött Kövér Dáma orra előtt. Perselus már az első kopogásra kinyitotta az ajtót, aztán megszabadultak a fedőbűbájaiktól, majd akcióba lendültek. Végiggyakorolták a különböző testrészek átváltoztatását, mielőtt Perselus késznek ítélte magukat a teljes átváltozásra._ _

__– Csak végig tartsd az eszedben, hogy mivé akarsz átalakulni; képzeld magad elé a farkast – emlékeztette őt a bájitalmester, mire Harry bólintott. A fiú becsukta a szemét, és koncentrálni kezdett. Szem előtt tartotta a fekete farkast, akivé átváltozni próbált, és megparancsolta a testének, kezdje meg az átalakulást. Elsőként a bizsergő érzést tapasztalta meg, ami végigfutott a testén; aztán jött az a furcsa benyomás, hogy a testét addig húzták és vonták, amíg fel nem vette a parancsba adott alak formáját. Amikor úgy érezte, hogy nem jön több változás, kinyitotta a szemét. A világ másmilyennek látszott körülötte; a színek eltűntek, és… tényleg meghallotta jó négylábnyi tömör kőfalon keresztül, hogy valaki egy emelettel fölötte járkál a padlón? Nyilvánvalóan igen. Ó, és a helyiségben, vele szemközt volt még egy farkas is, aki várakozóan figyelte őt. Majdnem ugrott egyet, amikor rájött, hogy az Perselus. Megeresztett egy vakkantást, ami a farkasoknál látszólag egyenértékű volt a kuncogással._ _

__Harry megközelítette Perselust, és a mancsát használta arra, hogy kicsit hátrébb lökje őt; a bájitalmester – immáron farkassá változva – megveregette a tarkóját, és valamiféle önelégült, farkasi vigyor keretében felhúzta fogínyét. _A farkas Perselus nagyobb nálam_ – jegyezte meg magában Harry –, _de valószínűleg azért, mert én fiatalabb vagyok._ Izgatott kacagással – egy ordítással – Harry a magasba ugrott, és négy lábra érkezett, majd egy ideig körbe-körbe rohangált a helyiségben, alig észrevéve, hogy Perselus szórakozottan ingatja a fejét. A bájitalmester visszaváltozott, indítványozva Harrynek, hogy ő is tegyen így; ez igényelt némi összpontosítást, de a fiú hamarosan a normális testében találta magát, és széles mosollyal nézett a bájitalmesterre._ _

__– Ez csúcsszuper volt! – döntötte el, és Perselus felkacagott a fiú viselkedésén._ _

__– Egyet kell értenem – jelentette ki. – És most lássuk, sikerül-e az átváltozási folyamatunkat gyorsabbá tenni; ennek olyannak kell lennie, mintha a másik énünk lenne. – És pontosan így is cselekedtek; nagyjából egy órán keresztül gyakoroltak, mielőtt bármelyikük is elégedett volt a haladással, és aludni indultak. Harry gyakorlatilag fel-alá ugrándozott örömében; animágus lett! Egy tökéletesen kivitelezett és igazi animágus! És ennek bizonyítására – ahogy azt sejtette is – ott volt a jel az embléma peremén. Érezte a szokásos melegséget, ami csak azt jelenthette, hogy valami változás történt a jelében; valóban megjelent az a két rúna, amit még ő is le tudott fordítani magának, közvetlenül az alatt a vonás alatt, ami párszaszájúként jelölte őt, és ami egyike volt azoknak a vízszintes vonásoknak, amelyek belülről alkották az emblémáját: _animágus_._ _

__Amikor elhagyta Perselus irodáját, úgy mosolygott, mint egy mániákus, és a hóna alatt egy könyvet szorongatott, amit a férfi otthonról hozott; Perselus néhány nappal korábban bukkant rá, és úgy vélte, a fiú biztosan szeretne egy pillantást vetni rá. A címe: _Eormenláf Déordrýa_ , vagy ami angol nyelven, _Az animágia hagyatéka_. Rúnanyelven íródott, és a bájitalmester azt akarta, hogy Harry próbálja meg lefordítani. A fiú a legtöbb éjjel pont ezt csinálta._ _

__Így nem is meglepő, hogy két nappal később durva ébresztőben részesült – véleménye szerint túlságosan is korán –, amikor karácsony reggelén az örökké türelmetlen Adrian felrázta őt, hogy bontsák ki az ajándékaikat. Harry nevetett is volna a testvére viselkedésén, ha az ágya melletti óra nem azt mutatja, hogy csupán öt órát aludt; még mindig azon a könyvön dolgozott, és miközben haladt, a margóra jegyzetelt; nagyon érdekes olvasmánynak bizonyult, különösen azok a részek, amelyek azt taglalták, hogy milyen hatással jár az átváltozás a varázsló emberi alakjára, valamint hogy mennyire befolyásolja az átváltozás kimenetele az illető személyiségét. Nyilvánvalóan voltak olyan jellegzetességek, amelyek átcsúsztak egyik alakból a másikba, de Harry még mindig tanulmányozta azt a szakaszt. Visszatérve a jelenbe, egy nagy rakás ajándékkal nézett szembe az ágya végénél, valamint egy izgága ikertestvérrel, aki jóformán az ágyán ugrálva ébresztette őt._ _

__– Gyerünk, Harry! – kiáltott Adrian izgatottan. – Megkaptuk az ajándékokat!_ _

__– És neked is Boldog Karácsonyt, Adrian. – Harry kuncogni kezdett, amikor a testvére a vállát vonogatva viszonozta a jókívánságot._ _

__– Boldog karácsonyt, Harry! – mondta Ron ásítások közepette, elég nyilvánvalóan jelezve, hogy ugyanolyan ébresztőben részesült, mint a zöld szemű varázsló._ _

__– Igen, igen! Mindenkinek Boldog Karácsonyt! Most már kinyithatjuk végre az ajándékainkat? – kiáltott fel bőszen Adrian, miközben szemrevételezte a csomagokat az ágyán. Harry és Ron ránevettek, de most, hogy már némiképp ők is felébredtek, eleget tettek a kérésnek. Harry tudta, hogy később meg kell látogatnia Perselus irodáját, hogy megszerezze az ajándékát a bájitalmestertől és Flameléktől, de a most előtte heverő ajándékok ugyanolyan ígéretesnek látszottak._ _

__Nekiállt kicsomagolni, és az ajándékok között talált egy saját készítésű furulyát Hagridtól, egy vadonatúj, és szintén házi készítésű, smaragdzöld pulóvert Mrs. Weasleytől – Harry nagyon szerette azokat, és a meleg érzést, ami minden kötésszemben megbújt. Ezen kívül kapott egy bűbájokkal teli könyvet a legjobban kiaknázható csínyekről Siriustól, és egy éves előfizetést a Heti Átváltoztatások magazinra Remus jóvoltából, amihez egy kísérőcédula is mellékelve volt, mely szerint lehet, hogy nem mindent ért majd, amit olvas, de a javára fog válni, még ha csak a fele is igaz annak, amit Minerva állított a benne rejlő lehetőségekről. És ez, Minerva McGalagonytól, állította a vérfarkas, nagyon nagy szó. Remusnak fogalma sem lehetett róla, hogy a fiú már évek óta szeretett volna előfizetni a magazinra, de nem tudta, hogyan intézze el a szülei tudta nélkül; magában megjegyezte, hogy ezt ne felejtse személyesen megköszönni Remusnak._ _

__A szüleitől egy vadonatúj kviddics felszerelést kapott, beleértve egy seprűápoló készletet az új seprűjéhez, amit Harry mosolyogva fogadott. A szülők épp Párizsban voltak, ahogy arról a levél tájékoztatta őt, és nyilvánvalóan élvezték. Harapott egyet abból a finom csokis karamellából, amit Mrs. Weasley a pulóver mellé csomagolt, mielőtt Fred és George berohantak, hogy elrabolják őket egy családi kiruccanásra, ahogy ők nevezték. Harry azon kapta magát, hogy egész nap mosolyog – ehhez határozottan volt valami köze ahhoz a virágmintás kalaphoz, amit Dumbledore a varázslósipkája helyett viselt; Harry látta az apró jeleket, hogy Perselus is minden tőle telhetőt elkövet azért, hogy visszafojtsa a nevetését._ _

__Egy órával takarodó előtt fürge léptekkel igyekezett Perselus irodája felé, megemlítve a testvérének, hogy – meglehetősen kényelmes megoldásként – a pincében felejtette a bájitaltankönyvét, de nem sikerült még visszaszerezni. Ron nem tudta megérteni, mi a fenéért akarja Harry önszántából felkeresni a pincét pont karácsony napján, mire a zöld szemű varázsló gyorsan emlékeztette őt arra a háromláb hosszú esszére, amit a bájitalkészítés nyolc alapvető hozzávalójáról kell írniuk. Ron csupán elsápadt és barátságtalanul bólintott, amikor Harry elhagyta a klubhelyiséget. Bekopogott Perselus irodájának ajtaján, gyorsan belépett, majd bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, és megszabadult az összes fedőbűbájtól, ami rajta volt._ _

__– Boldog Karácsonyt, apu! – kiáltotta, miközben futva indult, hogy megölelje a bájitaltan tanárt, aki viszonozta a gesztust._ _

__– Neked is Boldog Karácsonyt, Harry! – kívánta neki vissza a tiszteletbeli apja. – Nos, hogy telt az első karácsonyod az otthontól távol?_ _

__– Furcsán – jelentette ki azonnal Harry. – De bármelyik nap, amikor Dumbledore úgy dönt, hogy virágos kalapot hord, furcsa lenne. – Perselusból kitört az a nevetés, amihez egész nap nem jutott hozzá._ _

__– Az az ember időnként túl sok szegény idegeimnek; próbálj meg közömbös arcot vágni, miközben _egy ilyen látvány_ mellett ülsz! – értett egyet a bájitalmester, aztán előhúzta a pálcáját, és az asztala mögül magához húzott két csomagot. – Felteszem, az ajándékaidat akarod – jegyezte meg egy vigyor keretében._ _

__– Igen, nagyon szeretném őket – bólogatott semleges hangot öltve Harry, mielőtt rávigyorgott a kezében tartott csomagokra. Valamiféle könyveknek látszottak, és az első kisebb volt; kiderült, az Nicholas és Perenelle ajándéka. Valóban egy könyv volt benne, az alkimista személyes gyűjteményéből, legalábbis a kísérőlevél alapján. A címe _Rubedo*_ volt, és Harry néhány percen keresztül csak tátogva állt, mielőtt Perselus megtörte a csendet._ _

__– Felteszem, nem számítottál ilyen ajándékra? – kérdezte szórakozottan a bájitalmester._ _

__– Számítani? Ez a… az a… – motyogott Harry érthetetlenül._ _

__– És most teljes mondatban, ha kérhetlek – szólalt meg Perselus kuncogva, miközben Harry összeszedte magát._ _

__– Ez a könyv az utolsó lépés a Bölcsek Kövének megalkotásához – mondta végül Harry halkan. – Az alkímia minden titkának titka, a _Magnum Opus_ utolsó kötete. – Perselus most már ugyanolyan áhítattal meredt a könyvre, mint Harry. – Fel tudod fogni, hogy mi ez? Ezt magának Nicholasnak kellett írnia! – kiáltott fel Harry, miközben vigyázva forgatta az egyértelműen kézzel írott könyv lapjait. Hát íme: a végső lépcső ahhoz, hogy teljesen kiképzett alkimista palánta váljon belőle.__

____– Azt próbálod ezzel mondani, hogy Nicholas elküldte neked a Bölcsek Köve előállításának leírását? – kérdezte Perselus hitetlenkedő hangon._ _ _ _

____– Nem, nem a leírást – magyarázta Harry óvatosan fogva a könyvet, mintha attól tartana, hogy el fog tűnni. – Ez a szöveg azt írja le, hogyan néz ki a folyamat, és a végeredmény, ha úgy akarod; minden alkimistának magának kell megtalálni a módját, hogy elérje, de… Ez olyan, mintha Nicholas úgy ítélné, hogy méltónak tart arra, hogy megpróbáljam elérni azt a szintet. Ez… Ez… _hatalmas dolog_ , Pers – fejtette ki komolyan a fiú, és Perselus a vállára tette a kezét, megértve, mit jelent neki ez a pillanat._ _ _ _

____– Nagyszerűen csináltad, kölyök – jelentette ki egyszerűen, mire Harry elmosolyodott, mielőtt elfehéredett, és rátört a pánik._ _ _ _

____– De… Ez túl korai! – kiáltott fel váratlanul. – Hogyan állhatnék máris készen?_ _ _ _

____– Harry, lélegezz! – utasította őt a bájitaltan tanár. – Te magad mondtad; ez nem valami használati utasítás; még évekig tarthat, amíg eléred azt a szintet. – Úgy tűnt, a fiút megnyugtatta Perselus logikája._ _ _ _

____– Bocs – kért pirulva elnézést. – Ez csak… Nicholas ajándéka némiképp meglepett._ _ _ _

____– Észrevettem – vigyorgott rá a tanár. Harry elővigyázatosan letette a könyvet Perselus asztalára, mielőtt nekiállt kibontani a bájitalmester ajándékát. Az első, amit észrevett, egy ezüstgyűrű volt, belevésett rúnákkal, és Perselus elmagyarázta neki, hogy egy nagyon erős „ne kövess” bűbájjal van ellátva. – Addig, amíg rajtad van – mondta neki a férfi –, egyetlen mágikus nyomkövető eszköz sem fog tudni kimutatni téged; még a Minisztérium sem tud követni, feltéve, hogy csupán néhány alacsonyabb szintű varázslatot végzel muglik lakta területen. Úgy találtam, hogy ez könnyebb, mint minden héten megújítani azt a varázslatot. – Harry elmosolyodott, és a jobb keze hüvelykujjára húzta a gyűrűt, majd egy kendőző bűbájjal elfedte azt. Ezután az ajándék nagyobbik feléhez lépett. Egy másik könyv volt, amelynek a címe…_ _ _ _

____– Ez lehetetlen! – kiáltott fel, majd rohant megölelni Perselust, olyan szorosan, ahogy csak tudta, miközben erősen fogta a kezében a _Seprűbűvölés művészete_ címet viselő könyvet. – Hol találtad ezt a könyvet?_ _ _ _

____– Talán igaz, talán nem, hogy megvettem az Obscurus Könyvkiadó tulajdonjogának egy százalékát, és meglehet, hogy kinyomtatták a seprűkészítők eredeti tankönyvét – válaszolt Perselus, és higgadtan nézett a hápogó gyermekre._ _ _ _

____– Tényleg? – Az idősebb varázsló önelégült mosollyal bólintott. – Csúcs!_ _ _ _

____– Az – értett egyet Perselus, mielőtt nevetésben tört ki. – De komolyra fordítva a szót: ez a sorozat első könyve. Amint befejezed, odaadom a többit is, hogy elolvashasd._ _ _ _

____– Köszönöm, apu! – válaszolt Harry ragyogó arccal._ _ _ _

____– Ne is említsd; ha valóban érdekel, hogy tanulj valami újat, utálnám magam, ha nem segítenék neked benne – biztosította őt a bájitalmester. Harry elmosolyodott, aztán elővette a kicsi, sötétkék színű papírba szépen becsomagolt ajándékát, amit arany szalaggal kötött át. – Az mi? – kérdezte Perselus összezavarodva._ _ _ _

____– Egy trágyagránát, csak szépen van feldíszítve – közölte fanyarul Harry. – A karácsonyi ajándékod! – Perselusnak elkerekedett a szeme; Harry mindig megajándékozta őt karácsonykor – valójában ő volt az egyetlen, aki ajándékot adott neki –, de idén arra számított, hogy mivel itt az iskola meg minden… Nem mintha Harry nagyobb ajándékot tudna adni neki annál, hogy apunak szólítja őt, de akkor sem tudott tenni az ellen a melegség ellen, ami szétáradt a mellkasában._ _ _ _

____– Köszönöm, Harry – mondta a férfi, elvéve a csomagot a fiú kinyújtott kezéből._ _ _ _

____– Előbb nyisd ki… – motyogta Harry. – Ne számítsd valami nagy dologra; mármint hogy ezt magam csináltam, mivel nem volt időm venni semmit… Ha nem tetszik… – Perselus időközben óvatosan kicsomagolta az ajándékát és kibontotta az apró dobozt. Egy ugyanolyan aprócska, lepecsételt fiolát talált benne, ami valamiféle fekete fémdróttal volt átfonva, és egy sötétkékes, színjátszó, kristályos anyagot, meg egy pici heliodort** tartalmazott, amin egy vésett sigilllium volt. Az üvegcse valamilyen átlátszó olajjal volt feltöltve, és halvány, kék fény és erős mágiahullám áradt belőle._ _ _ _

____– Ez… – Perselusnak elcsuklott a hangja._ _ _ _

____– Egy alkimista varázslat – válaszolt Harry elpirulva. – Ez itt egy varázslatot erősítő típus, és az a feladata, hogy segítsen neked a bűvölésben – magyarázta Harry. – A pecsét lehetővé teszi, hogy az a fel nem használt mágia, ami egy varázsige kiszórása után megmarad, elraktározódjon a fiola belsejében; bármikor használhatod, csupán meg kell fognod az amulettet, amikor kiszórsz egy másik varázslatot… – foglalta össze a fiú mélyen elpirulva. Perselus csak bámult._ _ _ _

____– És ezt te magad csináltad? – kérdezte a férfi, áhítatos arccal meredve az amulettre, majd leült a székére._ _ _ _

____– Nos, megkértem Nicholast, hogy küldje el bagollyal a hozzávalókat, de én készítettem a pecsétet, és raktam össze a bűbájt, szórtam ki az elmúlt hónapban a szükséges varázslatokat, szóval igen. Tudom, hogy nem sok, de…_ _ _ _

____– Harry. – Perselus félbeszakította őt, és egyenesen a fiú szemébe nézett. – Ez – mutatott az amulettre – egy nagyon ritka és nagyon értékes mágikus tárgy. És az, hogy egymagad készítetted…_ _ _ _

____– De hát ez csak egy alap sigillium bűvölés – állította Harry. – Bármelyik alkimista meg tudja…_ _ _ _

____– És hány alkimista létezik? Úgy értem, akik mai napig aktívan tevékenykednek – érdeklődött Perselus komolyan. – És azok közül szerinted hányan vennének részt egy ilyen varázslat megalkotásában önként? – Harry összezavarodva nézett rá; erre még sosem gondolt. _Tényleg, hány alkimista lehet?_ – Nagyon kevesen, erről biztosíthatlak – mondta Perselus, mintha olvasna a gondolatai között. – És egyikük sincs Nicholas szintjén. Bízz bennem, amikor azt mondom, hogy ez az amulett… ez rendkívüli, Harry. – A fiú még jobban elvörösödött._ _ _ _

____– Köszönöm – motyogta alig hallhatóan, miközben Perselus magához húzta, hogy megölelje őt._ _ _ _

____– Említettem már az utóbbi időben, hogy zseni vagy? – Erre mindketten felnevettek. Harrynek hamarosan távoznia kellett, mivel már majdnem takarodó volt. Mindkét könyvet a táskájába tette, elköszönt Perselustól, magára hagyva a férfit, hogy az tovább csodálhassa az amulettet, mielőtt indulnia kell járőrözni. Harry visszatért a Griffendél-toronyba. Amint belépett a klubhelyiségbe, azonnal a hálókörlet és az ágya felé vette az irányt, mégpedig olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudta, anélkül, hogy még ne futott volna. Behúzta maga körül a függönyöket és elővette Nicholas ajándékát a táskájából; nem tudta, mennyi ideig olvasta – biztosan órák teltek el –, de a figyelmét váratlanul egy láda felnyíló és becsukódó nesze keltette fel a máskülönben csendes helyiségben. A zöld szemű fiú kikukucskált a függönye mögül, és alig sikerült elcsípnie a testvére alakját, mielőtt az eltűnt volna a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt._ _ _ _

_____Olyan szép nap volt ez eddig…_ Harry visszafojtotta a sóhaját, és felállt, hogy kövesse a testvérét; gyorsan kiszórt rá egy nyomkövető bűbájt, mielőtt kilépett a klubhelyiségbe vezető ajtón. _Most nagyon óvatosnak kell lennem, és remélni, hogy Adrian nem dönt úgy, hogy átmegy azon a területen, ahol Perselus fog járőrözni az éjszaka. Ami mi is? A könyvtár és környéke? Koboldok aranyára! Adrian tényleg oda… Kizárt!_ De Harrynek rá kellett jönnie, hogy Adrian valóban a könyvtár felé indult. Az ifjabbik Potter az árnyékos beugrókba meghúzódva követte az ikertestvére nyomát a folyosókon, majd odakint várt, amikor Adrian belépett a könyvtárba; oda semmi értelme nem lett volna követni. Nem volt köpenye, emellett nagyon jó elképzelése volt arra vonatkozóan, hova is igyekszik a testvére. Ha igaza van, csak néhány percet kell várnia, mielőtt…_ _ _ _

____A várt, velőt rázó sikítás felharsant, és apró szilánkokra zúzta az éjszaka csendjét. _Talán Adriannak egyszer meg kellene fogadnia Hermione tanácsát és elolvasni a **Roxfort történetét.** Ha olvasta volna, tudná, hogy a zárolt szekció minden könyve úgy visít, mintha ölnék, ha egy tanuló engedély nélkül próbálja elolvasni azt._ Frics senkinek sem okozott csalódást azzal, hogy már fel is tűnt az egyik titkos átjárón keresztül – Harry magában meg is jegyezte, hogy vésse jól az eszébe annak a helyét –, és futva indult a könyvtár felé, a macskája, Mrs. Norris, pedig közvetlenül mögötte haladt. Az ikerbátyján elhelyezett nyomkövető tisztán jelezte, hogy Adrian most szaladt el Frics kinyújtott karja alatt – micsoda irónia –, és a keleti szárny felé fut tovább, egyre távolabb a főlépcsőtől. Valami azt súgta Harrynek, hogy a testvére teljesen eltévedt._ _ _ _

____Harry megvárta, amíg Frics elhagyja a könyvtárat és belép abba a titkos átjáróba, amin keresztül érkezett, mielőtt követte volna a testvérét. Miközben továbbra is megbújva haladt előre, két ember lépteit hallotta, akik az ő irányába tartottak; az egyikük bizonyára Frics, míg a másik…_ _ _ _

____– A tiltott könyvek között? No, majd mindjárt elkapjuk, még nem járhat messze. – Perselus hamisan hideg hangja visszhangzott végig a folyosón, miközben Harry elrejtőzött egy üres tanteremben és várt. Amikor a két férfi elhaladt mellette, kilépett a helyiségből és ismét a testvére nyomába eredt. Úgy tűnt, Adrian elbújt egy tanteremben, két ajtónyira onnan, amit ő választott, és semmi jelét nem mutatta annak, hogy a közeljövőben távozni óhajtana. De mit csinálhat egy üres tanteremben?_ _ _ _

_____Akármi is az, már legalább fél órája tart_ – gondolta Harry némi további várakozást követően. A távolban megcsörrent egy páncél – valószínűleg Hóborc tért vissza a régi trükkökhöz –, és ez emlékeztette Adriant, hogy meg kell mozdulnia; szinte hangtalanul elhagyta a helyiséget és futva indult el abba az irányba, ahonnan érkezett. Harry követte volna, de nem tudott ellenállni feléledt kíváncsiságának; _mi lehet abban a teremben?_ Gyorsan átlépett az ajtón, amit a testvére résnyire nyitva hagyott, és körülnézett. Első pillantásra pont úgy nézett ki, ahogy azt az ember egy üres tanteremtől elvárja; a padok és a székek felpakolva a fal mentén, sötét alakjuk tisztán kivehető volt a háttérben. Ami oda nem illő volt, az a helyiség közepén állt, és egyből felkeltette a figyelmét._ _ _ _

____Ez egy mennyezetig érő, díszes, aranykeretbe foglalt, két, karmos lábon álló pompás tükör volt. A keret felső felén bevésett felirat állt: _Edevis amen ahze ekryt docr amen. Milyen nyelven van ez? Biztosan nem óangol_ … – töprengett Harry néhány másodpercig az íráson, mielőtt leesett neki. Végül is ez egy tükör; miért ne olvasná visszafelé a feliratot. Nem arcod tykre ez, hanem a szivede. Ennek bizonyos módon már több értelme volt, ugyanakkor még több kérdést vetett fel. _De mit jelenthet a felirat?_ – törte tovább a fejét, aztán végül belenézett a tükörbe. A lélegzete a torkában akadt; a tükörkép azt mutatta meg neki, aki ténylegesen volt az álcázó bűbájok nélkül. Elfelejtette volna magára ölteni őket? Ugyan, dehogy! Világosan emlékezett rá! Amikor ismét belenézett a tükörbe, észrevette, hogy a tükörképe nem teljesen saját maga. Maga mögé nézett, de a helyiség üres volt._ _ _ _

____Mégis, a tükörben, ott állt mellette Perselus, aki egyik kezét a vállán tartotta. De nem az a Perselus, akit mindenki ismert, és akitől mindenki félt; ez az a Perselus volt, akit csak Harry ismert, az igazi önmaga. Sirius és Ágas sem néztek undorodva Persre, és Remus egészségesebbnek látszott, mint valaha. Harry elmosolyodott a tükörképen, arra gondolva, milyen nagyszerű is lenne, ha… Hirtelen összeráncolta a homlokát, és megrázta a fejét. _Mit is mond a felirat? Nem az arcod tükre… Tehát a leghőbb vágyam mutatja?_ – gondolta Harry. _Hogy szabadon önmagam lehessek, és hogy mindenki olyannak fogadjon el?_ A zöld szemű varázsló bizonytalanul megérintette a képet. Aztán felsóhajtott, és hátat fordított a tükörnek, és annak hamis ígéreteinek. Ha valaha is valóra akarja váltani ezt a vágyát, akkor nem kellene itt állnia és kívánságokkal emészteni magát; cselekednie kell. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és úgy sétált el, hogy kicsit utálta a tükröt. És amikor másnap éjjel a testvére és Ron ismét eltűntek, Harry már nem vesződött azzal, hogy kövesse őket._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rubedo – vörösség latin nyelven  
> **Magnum Opus – Vagy másnéven a Nagy Mű az alkímiai kísérletek csúcsát, az arannyá változtatást, illetve a Bölcsek Kövének a megszerzését jelenti, ami örök életet (és ifjúságot) biztosít. Ennek elég nagy és nem teljesen koherens irodalma van, sokak szerint az ólomból arany készítés csak jelkép, igazából a halandóból halhatatlanná válást jelenti. Négy kötetből áll:  
> – Nigredo – feketeség v. feketítés  
> – Albedo – fehérség v. fehérítés  
> – Citrinitas – sárgaság v sárgítás  
> – Rubedo – vörösség v. vörösítés/pirosítás  
> *** Heliodor: a berill napsárga változata, a berill pedig egy drágakő. Berill név azokat a berillcsoportba tartozó drágaköveket foglalja össze, melyek nem smaragdzöldek, ill. nem kékek. Minden más színt berillnek nevezünk.


	22. Az ott egy sárkánytojás volt? Naná, hogy az volt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Folytatódik a történet.

**22\. fejezet**

**Az ott egy sárkánytojás volt? Naná, hogy az volt!**

_Aztán felsóhajtott, és hátat fordított a tükörnek, és annak hamis ígéreteinek. Ha valaha is valóra akarja váltani ezt a vágyát, akkor nem kellene itt állnia és kívánságokkal emészteni magát; cselekednie kell. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és úgy sétált el, hogy kicsit utálta a tükröt. És amikor másnap éjjel a testvére és Ron ismét eltűntek, Harry már nem vesződött azzal, hogy kövesse őket._

Testvére éjszakai látogatásai a tükörhöz még néhány napon keresztül folytatódtak, aztán egyszer csak hirtelen véget értek, még azelőtt, hogy Harrynek sikerült volna túlságosan megijednie. Adrian látszólag úgy döntött, hogy a karácsonyi szünet további részében nem használja a köpenyt, mélyen eltemette azt a ládájában, és a zöld szemű varázsló nem is lehetett volna boldogabb a döntése miatt. A tanév kezdete felszínre hozta Oliver Wood fanatikus oldalát; a Griffendél második kviddicsmeccse egyre közeledett, és ezúttal a Hugrabug ellen fognak játszani. Harry boldogan felkacagott, amikor visszatért az egyik legpiszkosabb edzéséről, amiben valaha részt vett, eszébe jutván, hogy Perselus megemlítette, hogy még bíráskodni is hajlandó, ha ez lehetőséget biztosít neki arra, hogy repüljön.

Gyorsan lezuhanyozott és a klubhelyiségbe indult, ahol egy ugráló Neville-lel találkozott össze a bejárat közelében. Harry egy másodpercig csak dermedten nézett rá, mielőtt odament mellé, és kiszórta rá az ellenátkot; elég nyilvánvaló volt, hogy valaki egy lábbilincselő ártással átkozta meg őt.

– Jól vagy, Neville? – kérdezte Harry, és segített a kerekarcú fiúnak egyenesen megállni. – Mi történt?

– Malfoy – motyogta a fiú, miközben beléptek a klubhelyiségbe. – A könyvtár előtt találkoztam vele. Azt mondta, hogy épp keres valakit, akin gyakorolhat. – Közben elérték Adriant és a barátait, és Hermione meghallotta, miről társalognak.

– Miről beszéltek? – Neville röviden elmagyarázta a dolgokat, és Hermione azonnal reagált. – Menj el McGalagony tanárnőhöz, és jelentsd neki! – Neville lemondóan rázta a fejét.

– Nem akarok még több bajt. – Ron bátorítani kezdte a szégyenlős griffendélest, hogy ne hagyja, hogy Malfoy átlépjen rajta, de Neville rosszul értelmezte az üzenetet.

– Semmi szükség rá, hogy te is megmondd, nem vagyok elég bátor ahhoz, hogy a Griffendélben legyek, ezt Malfoy már megtette!

– Ron úgy értette – kezdte Harry –, hogy nem kellene hagynod, hogy Malfoy elnyomjon. Ne feledd, a Teszlek Süveg osztott a Griffendélbe; ami pedig már jó ideje teszi a dolgát ahhoz, hogy tudja, mit keressen, és nyilvánvalóan elég bátornak ítélt meg. Tucatnyi Malfoynál többet érsz. – Neville meglepetten pillantott az ifjabbik Potter ikerre.

– Harrynek igaza van! – tette hozzá Adrian a zsebébe túrva, ahonnan kihalászott egy csokibékát, és Neville-nek nyújtotta. – Griffendéles vagy! És hol van Malfoy? A tetves Mardekárban. – Harry nem szükségszerűen értett egyet a kígyós házra mondott jellemzővel, de hagyta elsiklani, mivel észrevette a halvány mosolyt, ami megjelent Neville arcán.

– Kösz, Adrian… – mondta Neville, elvéve a békát. – Asszem, most lefekszem. Tessék a kártya. Gyűjtöd, nem? – És ezzel odaadta Adriannak a kártyát. Harry szívverése kihagyott egy ütemet, amikor megpillantotta a képen az igazgatót, és eszébe jutottak Perselus szavai. Egy lágy, éneklő hang a fejében egyből emlékeztette őt, hogy semmi igazán jó nem marad büntetlen.

– Megint Dumbledore – jegyezte meg Adrian mogorván. – Már vagy ötször megvan. Most már csak néhány hiányzik, a… – Egyszerre elakadt a lélegzete, és úgy fordította a kártyát, hogy elolvashassa a szöveget. Ronra és Hermionéra nézett, mintha mondani akarna valamit, aztán a testvérére tekintve gyorsan be is csukta a száját. Harry tudta, hogy ezen a ponton úgy sem tudni mit csinálni, így elmosolyodott – vagy legalábbis próbált, noha egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy sikerült –, és megfordult, hogy távozzon.

– Megyek, olvasom kicsit a Heti Átváltoztatástant. Wood edzései miatt még nem sikerült belenéznem a legutóbbi számba. – Ezzel felment a hálókörletébe, gyorsan felkapta az említett hetilapot, majd visszaszaladt, haladtában még elcsípve a bátyja örömkiáltását.

– Megtaláltam! – A francba! Hermione már sehol nem volt, mire visszaért, de a lány hamarosan felbukkant egy könyvvel; Harry felismerte. Ugyanannak a könyvnek egy példánya volt, amit otthon, a Potter kúriában is látott Dumbledore munkásságáról. Amikor Hermione lapozott párat, és megmutatta az oldalt a döbbent Adriannak és Ronnak, Harry nem vesztegette tovább az időt. A megtalálással elfoglalt trió észre sem vette, ahogy elhagyta a klubhelyiséget. A zöld szemű fiú nyugodtan lépdelt, amíg a Kövér Dáma portrényílása be nem csukódott mögötte; ezután viszont őrült iramban lerohant a pincébe, megrémítve néhány diákot, akik az útjába kerültek, és figyelmen kívül hagyva a portréalakok dorgálását, hogy lassítson – szerencsére egyetlen tanárba sem futott bele –, hogy aztán teljesen kifogyva a szuszból bekopogjon Perselus irodájának ajtaján. A bájitaltanár kinyitotta az ajtót, és összezavarodott, amikor Harry beviharzott mellette.

– Van egy kis gondunk! – jelentette ki Harry levegő után kapkodva.

– Mintha nem lenne mindig – motyogta Perselus, erre Harry magyarázni kezdte a felmerült helyzetet. – Igen, úgy tűnik, van egy kis gondunk – értett végül egyet a halántékát dörzsölve. Minden rohadt balszerencse közül…

– Én is pont ezt gondoltam – bólintott Harry komolyan. – És most mit csinálunk?

– Semmit, mégis mit tennénk? – kérdezte Perselus sóhajtva. – Mostantól kétszer óvatosabbnak kell lennünk, hogy ne engedjük a testvérednek még a csapóajtó közelébe se kerülni. Nem mintha olyan könnyedén át tudna jutni Bolyhoskán, vagy bármelyik más próbán, de jobb, ha addig se ér el. – A fiú bólintott; hallott már a követ őrző kamra előtt felállított próbákról; Perselus ugyanazon az éjszaka beszélt neki róla, mint amikor ő elmondta a férfinak, hogy tud a Bölcsek Kövéről.

– Ez akkor is olyan frusztráló! – kiáltott fel Harry némi gondolkozás után. – Úgy érzem, ha így folytatja, egyenesen magát fogja Voldemort elé vinni.

– Nem hagyjuk, hogy az megtörténjen, Harry – jelentette ki eltökélten Perselus. – De emlékezz, nem akarjuk, hogy Voldemort tudjon még a tévedéséről, ha eddig még nem tud róla. Fél szemed tartsd a testvéreden, én is ugyanezt teszem Mógussal. Pillanatnyilag csupán ennyit tehetünk. – A fiú ismét biccentett, noha nem igazán tetszett neki a lehetőségük.

– Gondolod, hogy van még valami, amit tehetnél Mógussal kapcsolatban? – kérdezte a gyerek, mivel nem volt ínyére való az elképzelés, hogy a hamis tanár szabadon jár-kel az iskolában.

– Talán ideje bepótolnunk egy kis megkésett beszélgetést; akár meg is fenyegethetem őt szemtől szembe, hogy lássam, arra mit lép. – _Az legalább jelentene némi haladást_ – gondolta Harry.

A napok ezek után elég gyorsan teltek, és hamarosan eljött az évad második kviddicsmeccse. Talán a cikesz úgy érezte, hogy Harry szívét túl sok minden nyomasztja ahhoz, hogy hosszasan a játékra tudjon hangolódni, és úgy döntött, gyorsan a kedvében jár; talán csak elég tehetséges volt ahhoz, hogy elkapja. Nem számít, hogy történt, mindenesetre úgy tűnt, ez volt a leggyorsabb cikesz elfogás, amire bármelyik jelenlévő néző emlékezni tudott. Egyik csapatnak sem sikerült egyetlen pontot sem dobnia, mivel a zöld szemű varázsló kevesebb, mint négy percen belül elkapta az aranygolyócskát. Oliver magán kívül volt örömében, fel-alá ugrált boldogságában. Ezzel elsők lettek a Házkupáért folyó versenyben, és közvetlenül a Mardekár előtt álltak.

A szülei ezúttal nem tudtak jelen lenni, de Harry legnagyobb örömére Sirius eljött. A kutya animágus lenyűgözötten nézett rá, és máris nekiállt Harry profi kviddics játékosi karrierét megtervezni. Adrian voltaképpen egyetértett Siriusszal, ami nem sokat segített Harry ügyén.

Ezután könnyed beszélgetésre váltottak át, amibe már Remus is belekapcsolódott. A férfi, mindössze három nappal teli hold után, elképzelhetetlenül sápadtnak látszott. Harry egy idő után úgy döntött, visszaviszi a Nimbuszát a tárolóba, mielőtt visszatér a kastélyba, így szétváltak az útjaik. A keresztapja és a tiszteletbeli bácsikája úgy döntöttek, visszakísérik Adriant a Roxfort épületébe, mielőtt elhagyják a kastélyt.

Harry a gondolataiba veszve lépkedett, meglepő módon ezúttal nem a Kövön, és nem is Voldemorton tűnődött; Sirius száján kicsúszott valami a szülei második nászútjával kapcsolatban, de a Holdsáp arcán feltűnő barátságtalan pillantásra Sirius gyorsabban váltott témát, mint hogy Harry pislogni tudott volna; úgy tűnt, a szülei utazása nem igazán járt sikerrel. Épp elhagyta a seprűtárolót, amikor egy csuklyás alak, meglehetősen sietős léptekkel, kilépett a kastélyból. Kapucni ide, kapucni oda, Harry bárhogyan felismerte volna Perselust. Ezzel egy időben azonban meghallotta egy másik ember lépteinek zaját, ami kizökkentette őt a merengéséből, és ösztönösen elbújt egy szekrényben. A másik alakról pedig kiderült, hogy nem más, mint Adrian.

A mogyoróbarna szemű fiú belépett a tárolóba, és néhány másodperccel később egy iskolai seprűvel – Harry Nimbus 2000-ét nem sikerült megszereznie, mivel a zöld szemű fiú elég bűbájjal látta el ahhoz, hogy még a helyéről se lehessen kimozdítani; meg még néhány gorombábbat is hozzátett, ha valaki nagyon állhatatosan próbálkozna vele. Adrian nyilvánvalóan azt remélte, fentről követheti a bájitalmestert. Harry csalódottan felsóhajtott, és visszament, hogy elővegye a saját seprűjét. _Miért, ó, miért, történik folyton-folyvást ez?_

Harry a hosszabb kerülőutat választva követte a testvérét a levegőben, miközben furcsa déja-vu érzése támadt. A bátyja végül leszállt egy fán, Perselus hangjának közelében, és Harry hangtalanul követte a példáját egy vastagabb faágon Adrian háta mögött; innen csak két árnyékot tudott kivenni a sötét tisztáson maga alatt.

– Úgy gondoltam, jobb, ha ez köztünk marad. Végtére is diákok előtt nem beszélhetünk a Bölcsek Kövéről – mondta hűvösen Piton. – Rájöttél már hogyan lehet kijátszani Hagrid bestiáját? – kérdezte Perselus, és Harrynek nem kellett hallania a dadogást, hogy tudja, Mógus az, aki válaszolt. _Úgy tűnik, Perselus úgy döntött, csak megejti ezt a beszélgetést_ – vigyorodott el magában a fiú.

– De-dehát… Perselus, én…

– Ne akarj magadra haragítani, Mógus! – csattant fel a bájitaltan tanár, mire Harry legszívesebben tapsolt volna neki az alakításáért.

– Ne-nem tudom, miről beszélsz.

– Dehogynem, nagyon is jól tudod, mire célzok. – Harry észrevette, hogy Mógus reszketett. _Remek!_ – A zöld szemű varázsló megpróbálta kivenni, amit Perselus mondott erre, de egy, a fák között rejtőző bagoly hangos huhogása megakadályozta ebben.

–… pont úgy, ahogy a troll balesetnél tetted Halloweenkor. Én tudok várni.

– De-de én ne-nem…

– Hát jó. Hamarosan újra elbeszélgetünk; addig lesz időd végiggondolni a dolgokat, és eldönteni, kihez akarsz hűséges lenni. – És ezzel Perselus ismét az arcába húzta a csuklyáját, majd maga mögött hagyta a tisztást és a látszólag sóbálvánnyá vált Mógust. Harry megvárta, amíg az SVK tanár és a testvére is távoznak, mielőtt ő maga is visszarepült az iskolába, és felszaladt a Griffendél-toronyba. _Így legalább most_ – képzelte – _Adrian elfelejti azt a bolond téveszmét, hogy Perselus áll a dolgok mögött._ Reményei hiábavalónak bizonyultak, mivel, miközben a klubhelyiségbe tartott, észrevette, hogy Adrian, Ron és Hermione beszaladnak egy üres tanterembe; némi hallgatózással később a zöld szemű fiú kész volt falba verni a fejét. Jó erősen!

Kiderült, hogy az egész konfrontáció az erdőben épp az ellenkezőjéről győzte meg Adriant. Úgy tűnt, azt hiszi, hogy Perselus most már nem csak ellopni próbálja a követ – világos, hogy a trió már rájött, hogy a Bölcsek Kövét őrzik a csapóajtó alatt –, de most már abban is biztosak, hogy a bájitalmester eresztette be a trollt az iskolába – _átkozott bagoly meg a huhogása!_ –, és hogy Mógus áll közte és a célja között. Leegyszerűsítve, meg volt győződve, hogy Mógus az egyike azoknak, akik védik a követ, míg Perselus az, aki el akarja lopni azt. _Rohadt előítéletek!_

Harry mogorván ment vissza a klubhelyiségbe, ahol azonnal elözönlötték a bulizó háztársai, hogy gratuláljanak neki a kivételes győzelemért. _Perselus imádni fogja ezt_! – gondolta gúnyosan Harry.

Nos, Perselus nem imádta, még a maga csípős humorérzékével együtt sem. Ugyanakkor mindketten szórakoztatónak találták, hogy rajtakapták a triót, amint a fülüket a tiltott folyosó egyik ajtajára téve hallgatóznak, megpróbálva kifülelni, hogy Bolyhoska ott van még, él, és köszöni, jól van.

– Tudod – jegyezte meg Perselus az egyik heti kardvívó gyakorlásuk alkalmával –, érdekesnek találom, hogy a testvéred úgy hiszi, hogy a Cerberus és a köztem folyó harcban én győznék. – Harry, aki ekkor épp egy forgás közben tartott, majdnem elveszítette az egyensúlyát a szeme előtt lejátszódott képsorra. Viszont közel sem találták szórakoztatónak, hogy képtelenek tovább cselekedni.

Harry ismét bevetette magát a könyvtárba, épp annak a könyvsorozatnak a második részét olvasta, amit Perselus vásárolt neki, amikor Hagrid tűnt fel; ez már önmagában is furcsa kép volt; nem mintha Hagrid ostoba lett volna, dehogy, csak jobban szerette a dolgok gyakorlati oldalát megközelíteni, mint kutatásokat végezni. A zöld szemű varázsló a szeme sarkából figyelte a férfi mozgását, megpróbálva felmérni, milyen témakörű köveket nézegetett. Természetesen a könyvtár magizoológiai részlege volt, de az a három könyvespolc kizárólag olyan könyveket tartalmazott, amik… sárkánygondozásról szóltak. _Sárkánygondozás? Na, ebből semmi jó nem sülhet ki!_

Pont amikor Hagrid indulni készült, Harry pedig felállt, hogy megnézze magának azokat a könyveket, Hermionéék léptek a férfi mellé. Miután tudta, hogy azt a beszélgetés biztosan hallani akarná, a lehető legközelebb mozdult, miközben igyekezett feltűnésmentesen, ugyanazon a padon ülve maradni. Épp csak ki tudta venni a hangjukat.

– És azt is kiderítettük, hogy mit őriz a kutya: a Bölcsek K… – állította Ron, mire Hagrid azonnal csitítani kezdte őt, csak hogy ekkor Adrian kezdjen el kérdezősködni arról, hogy Bolyhoskán kívül mi őrzi még a követ. Harry úgy érezte, fel kell készülnie a legrosszabbra, amikor meghallotta, hogy a félóriás az otthonába invitálja a három jó barátot azzal, hogy majd később mindent megmagyaráz.

Anélkül, hogy sokat fontolgatta volna, Harry felszaladt a Griffendél-toronyba – miközben azon agyalt, mennyit rohangál mostanában Adrian és a barátai miatt –, és felkapta a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, majd eldugta azt a talárja alá. Ezt követően lazán sétálva a Nagyterem felé vette az irányt, arra várva, hogy a testvére is megérkezzen; kerek húsz percbe telt, hogy a trió is feltűnjön.

Harry megvárta, amíg elhagyják a helyiséget, aztán követte őket; amint elérte az első sötét sarkot, a köpeny alá bújt. Mindössze néhány lépéssel mögöttük haladt, és sikerült a testvérével és a barátaival együtt belépni az óriás kunyhójába, ahol aztán leült Hagrid otthonául szolgáló, egyetlen térből álló helyiség legtávolabbi sarkába.

Hagrid egy jókora székben üldögélt. A jó idő ellenére a szék mögötti kandallóban hatalmas lángokkal lobogott a tűz, és bár odakint még világos volt, az összes függöny be volt húzva, noha a sok esős hét óta ez volt az első napos idő. Harry csak ült ott, próbálta visszafojtani döbbent zihálásait, amikor Hagrid mindent elmagyarázott az ikerbátyjának – noha a három osztálytársa képe megfizethetetlen volt, amikor azok megtudták, hogy Perselus egyike azoknak, akik a kő védelmével voltak felruházva. Nem mintha ez olyan sokat mondott volna, mivel Mógus is meg volt bízta a kő védelmével, de… Viszont képtelen volt visszafogni a zihálását, amikor Adrian kiszúrta a sárkánytojást a kandallóban. _Hagrid ténylegesen ki akarja azt keltetni? De ami ennél is lényegesebb: honnan szerezte?_ Ahogy azt Ron helyesen megjegyezte, a sárkánytenyésztés háromszáz éve be volt tiltva! Harry aznap délután úgy hagyta el a kunyhót, hogy még egy okkal több aggódnivalója akadt.

– Hogy egy mire tett szert? – kérdezte Perselus teljesen sokkoltan. Úgy vélte, azt hallotta, hogy Hagrid szert tett egy norvég tarajossárkány tojásra, amit a házában akar kikeltetni, de biztosan félreértette.

– Egy norvég tarajossárkány tojást akar kikelteni a kunyhójában – ismételte Harry.

– Minek? – Perselus csak ennyit tudott kérdezni; minden más kérdés eltörpült emellett.

– Én is ezt kérdezem magamtól, amióta megláttam azt a tojást.

– Valami ötlet?

– Mármint, hogy miért akart sárkánytojást, vagy hogy mihez akar kezdeni vele? – kérdezte a fiú.

– Azt mondanám, mindkettő, de az ép elmém kedvéért, vagy legalábbis azért, ami még maradt belőle, maradjunk a mihez kezd vele résznél – javasolta Perselus. Harry rántott egyet a vállán.

– Ha bárkinek is beszélünk a tojásról, Hagrid elveszíti az állását, és lehet, hogy az Azkabanban végzi, amiért veszélyeztette a diákok életét – jegyezte meg a hollóhajú fiú. – Hagrid lehet, hogy olykor kicsit… meggondolatlan, de ez az állás az élete. Nem akarom látni, hogy elveszíti. – Perselus bólintott.

– Tudom, mit akarsz ezzel mondani – értett egyet a bájitaltan tanár lágy mosollyal. – És az Azkaban valóban nem neki való hely. De azt a tojást sem tarthatja meg.

– Nem hiszem, hogy megválna tőle, mielőtt kikel – szúrta közbe Harry.

– Azt mondod, hogy már a nyílt tűz fölé helyezte?

– Igen.

– Ebben az esetben a költési folyamat máris megkezdődött; a sárkány néhány napon b elül ki fog kelni – tájékoztatta őt Perselus.

– Bájos – érkezett erre Harry

– Legalább senki más nem tud róla, csak Adrian és a barátai.

– Nem, csak a testvérem, Ron, Hermione és most már mi ketten. – Perselus bólintott.

– De mit csináljunk a sárkánnyal? – Mindketten eltűnődtek a kérdésen, majd Harryben váratlanul felgyúlt az isteni szikra.

– Charlie!

– Ki? – kérdezte Perselus felrévedve a tűnődéséből.

– Charlie Weasley, Ron egyik bátyja, az, aki sárkányokkal dolgozik Romániában! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Elhinthetnék valamit Adriannak, amitől Charlie fog elsőként felbukkanni a fejében. Már ők is próbálták rávenni Hagridot, hogy szabaduljon meg a tojástól.

– Ez a legjobb, amit tehetünk – helyeselt Perselus. – És reméljük, hogy senki nem fog rájönni semmire. – De ebből végül semmi sem lett; a Roxfortban élő összes ember közül úgy tűnt, pont Draco Malfoynak kellett rájönnie a titokra. Harry persze nem lehetett ebben biztos, mivel nem követte az ikertestvérét mindennap Hagrid kunyhójához, de tudta, hogy a sárkánybébi kikelt, hogy Hagrid Norbertnek nevezte el őt, és hogy Malfoy túlságosan önelégülten vigyorog a trió irányába ahhoz, hogy _ne_ tudja. Micsoda mocsok; majdnem olyan, mint amilyen Ron keze volt, amikor Norbert az új rágókájának nézte.

És akkor, négy nappal azután az incidens után, Harry meghallotta, hogy a testvére, Hermione és Neville – ki hitte volna, hogy ez a nap is eljön – egyetlen este százötven pontjába kerültek a Griffendélnek, mivel megpróbáltak kicsempészni egy sárkányt a kastélyból. Még büntetőmunkát is kaptak. A fenébe! És a büntetőmunkát, ahogy azt Perselus a dühöngő Minerva McGalagonytól megtudta – a Tiltott Rengetegben kell letölteniük.

– A Tiltott Rengetegben? – hápogta Harry hitetlenkedve.

– Nem tudom, mit mondott a testvéred, de nagyon felmérgesíthette Minervát – bólintott a férfi.

– De nem hagyhatjuk őket egyedül bemenni az erdőbe! – kiáltott fel Harry, és őrültnél őrültebb képsorok kergették egymást a fejében.

– Nem, nem hagyhatjuk. – Perselus elgondolkodóan bólintott, mielőtt elvigyorodott. – Tudod, talán ideje esélyt adni a farkasformáinknak, hogy szabadon futkározzanak a természetes közegükben. Nem gondolod? – Az erre válaszoló vigyor tökéletesen megegyezett a férfiéval. A kérdés eldőlt; másnap este a testvére után Harry is elhagyta a klubhelyiséget, és sietve indult, hogy Perselusszal a pince kijáratánál találkozzon; ez kicsit tovább tartott neki a vártnál, mivel Adrian elhagyta a köpenyt; nyilvánvalóan a csillagvizsgáló toronyban felejtette, miközben Norbertet csempészték ki. Természetesen ezt egyikük sem említette a szüleiknek, mivel amikor a mogyoróbarna szemű Potter iker megkapta az idei tanév második Rivallóját, ez a kis részlet kimaradt a tirádából.

– Épp időben – suttogta Perselus abban a minutumban, amikor befordult a sarkon. – Frics most vitte ki Adriant és a többieket a birtokra; mindig szokása, hogy hosszas beszédet mondjon azoknak, akik büntetőmunkát kapnak, így elég időnk van. – Harry bólintott, és elindultak; a két kámzsás alak az árnyékokban megbújva gyorsan elérte az erdőt. Amint elrejtőztek, a pálcáikat pálcatartóikba tették, amit Perselus szerzett nekik – zseniális találmány volt, tényleg együtt feszült vagy lazult az animágus átváltozó testével, engedve, hogy a személy akkor is magánál tartsa a pálcáját, amikor átváltozott –, és mindketten fekete farkasokká változtak. Perselus, aki sokkal jobban ismerte a Tiltott Rengeteget, mutatta az utat.

Fürgén szaladtak a vastag törzsű fák között, mivel ebben az alakban sokkal jobb volt a látó- és hallóérzékük. Az ágak között előttük feltűnő fény és Hagrid hangja, ahogy Fricset szidta, tudatta velük, hogy elérték a célállomásukat. Figyelték, ahogy a hat főből álló csoport –Hagrid kutyáját, Agyart is beleszámolva – két részre válik, és követik az erdő talaján az ezüstös nyomot – az unikornis vérét. Harry megfordult, hogy Perselusra nézzen, aki csak megrázta a fejét; semmit nem hallott unikornis vérről. Ez rossz volt, nagyon rossz. Csak egyetlen személyt – már ha lehetett annak nevezni azt – ismertek, aki elég elszánt volt ahhoz, hogy megöljön egy unikornist a véréért, és ha a feltételezésük helyes, Adrian sokkal nagyobb bajban volt, mint azt eredetileg gondolták.

Adrian először ugyanabban a csoportban volt, amelyikben Hermione és Hagrid; útközben találkoztak két kentaurral, Goronnal és Ronannal, akik látszólag célzatosan ismételték, hogy a Mars szokatlanul fényesen ragyog aznap este. Harry nem igazán hitt a jóslástan kentaurféle verziójában – nem mintha a varázslók technikájában igen, bár ez nem ide tartozik – de az, hogy újra és újra ezt ismételték, nem jelenthetett jót. De ők akkor is valódi kentaurok voltak, és minden aggodalma ellenére önkéntelenül is áhítatot érzett emiatt. Malfoy egy felettébb ostoba húzását követően a csoport összetétele hamarosan megváltozott, és ettől Perselus felmordult; így Adrian azon kapta magát, hogy a szőkével és Hagrid kutyájával képez egy csapatot.

A sors úgy hozta, hogy a nyom, amit követtek, egyenesen arra a tisztásra vezette őket, ahol a halott unikornis feküdt. Harry szíve elszorult a mellkasában; a földön fekvő halott egyszarvú képe alapvetően rossznak tűnt; elméje gyorsan felidézte a harci unikornist, aminek megvolt rá a módja, hogy sokkal agresszívabban megvédje magát, mint ahogy fehér szőrű unokatestvére tudta tenni a támadójával szemben. _Na, azt megnéztem volna!_

Nem mintha néhány másodpercnél tovább eltűnődött volna az elméjében felötlő képen, ahogy a Sötét Nagyurat egy feldühödött, hétláb magas, harci unikornis üldöz. Egy csuklyás alak lépett ki ugyanis a tisztásra, és hajolt le az unikornis mellé, hogy igyon a véréből. Egy vérfagyasztó sikollyal később – Draco Malfoy jóvoltából – a csuklyás alak, aki nem volt más, mint maga Lord Voldemort, felegyenesedett, és megindult a ledermedt idősebb Potter fiú felé. Harry már kész volt visszaváltozni, és… nem tudta, _mit_ is tehetne pontosan. Valamit. _Bármit_. De mit?

Közeledő hangok állították meg a csuklyást; egy harmadik kentaur, egy fiatalabb, hamuszőke hajú és palomino testű, ugrott át egy fatörzsön és támadt rá a kámzsás alakra. Voldemort elfutott – illetve sokkal inkább elrepült –, és a kentaur odalépett Adrian mellé.

Firenzeként mutatkozott be, és Harry úgy érezte, közel áll a síráshoz; a testvérét majdnem megtámadta a Sötét Nagyúr, itt, pont az szemük láttára. A szíve vadul kalapált, az elméje elborult. A testvére majdnem meghalt, és ő nem csinált mást, csak nézte. Követte Perselust, aki viszont Firenze nyomában haladt, aki a hátára vette Adriant, és visszakísérte őt Hagridhoz. Alig figyelt fel az útjukat keresztező két dühös kentaurra, és a megkönnyebbülés sem ért el a szívéig, amikor az ikertestvére újból együtt volt a csoport többi tagjával.

Harry értéktelennek érezte magát; hiába volt minden edzése, nem csinált _semmit,_ az agyalefagyott rémültében. Mi lett volna, ha Firenze nincs ott? Időben reagált volna, vagy Perselusnak kellett volna közbeavatkoznia? A bájitalmester visszavezette magukat oda, ahol beléptek az erdőbe, és visszafordította az animágus átalakulást. Hamarosan már a zöld szemű fiú mögött állt a saját testében, és várta, hogy ő is ugyanezt tegye.

Ösztönösen tudta, hogy valami baj van a fiúval, több mint a puszta sokk, hogy összetalálkozott az évszázad legfélelmetesebb sötét varázslójával. És amikor Harry visszaváltozott, elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetni az üveges szempárba, hogy igazolja a félelmeit. Nem tudta, mi folyik Harry fejében, és a fiú hajlamos volt rá, hogy túl sokat gondolkozzon. Nem tudta, mit tegyen, hogy rendbe hozza, bármi is legyen a baj. Perselus csupán annyit tudott csinálni, hogy szorosan átölelte Harryt, míg a fiú olyan kétségbeesetten sírt, amilyennek ezelőtt még sose volt tanúja mellette.

 


	23. A csapóajtón át

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry eltökéli, hogy túljut az őt ért megrázkódtatáson, és még erősebben, elszántabban fog edzeni. De mire tényleg tovább tudna lépni, új megpróbáltatás elé kell néznie.

**23\. fejezet  
A csapóajtón át**

 

_És amikor Harry visszaváltozott, elég volt egyetlen pillantást vetni az üveges szempárba, hogy igazolja a félelmeit. Nem tudta, mi folyik Harry fejében, és a fiú hajlamos volt rá, hogy túl sokat gondolkozzon. Nem tudta, mit tegyen, hogy rendbe hozza, bármi is legyen a baj. Perselus csupán annyit tudott csinálni, hogy szorosan átölelte Harryt, míg a fiú olyan kétségbeesetten sírt, amilyennek ezelőtt még sose volt tanúja mellette._

 

Perselus a távolból tanulmányozta Harryt; miután visszatértek a Tiltott Rengetegből, az első napokban úgy tűnt, a fiú csupán árnyéka önmagának, senkinek nem nézett a szemébe, folyton lopva figyelte a testvérét, csak hogy meggyőződjön róla, még mindig ott van. És aztán, teljesen váratlanul, néhány nappal a vizsgák kezdete előtt, új tűz lobbant fel Harry szemében, és elmondta Perselusnak, mi is történt.

A bájitalmester nem akart hinni a fülének; Harry komolyan önmagát hibáztatta amiatt, hogy megrémült a Sötét Nagyúrral való találkozástól? Hogy tanúja volt annak, ahogy az említett Sötét Nagyúr unikornis vért ivott egy sötét tisztáson, a Tiltott Rengeteg mélyén? Mindenki megijedt volna, a fenébe, ő is meg volt ijedve! És ezt el is mondta Harrynek; végtére is csak egy bolond vagy egy őrült lenne képes egy ilyen jelenetet félelem nélkül végignézni, és Harry egyik sem volt. De bármit is mondott, még ha az csillapította is a fiú bűntudatát – és Harry olyasvalami miatt érzett bűntudatot, ami fölött nem volt irányítása, amin nem lehetett változtatni –, az nem oltotta ki a szemében lobogó tüzet.

Harry látta Voldemortot, első ízben érezte, mennyire valós a fenyegetés, amit a sötét varázsló megszemélyesített, és eltökélt volt harcolni ellene. A bájitalmester nem tudta, hogy halálra rémítse-e vagy se az, hogy Harry ennyire elszánt. Valószínűleg rémültnek kellett volna lennie – mindig félt, hogy valami történik a fiúval, ez ellen nem tehetett –, ha nem lett volna ezzel egyidejűleg annyira büszke rá.

Harry a maga részéről minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy túljusson a bűntudatán; igazából nem tudta megmondani, hogy teljesen sikeres volt-e, de egy késő esti ráeszmélés – mialatt az átváltoztatástan vizsgájának átdolgozásán ügyködött – kirázta belőle az önsajnálkozást. _Merlin nevére, mi a frászt művelek? Edzenem kellene, és fejlődnöm!_ Annyira mérges lett magára, amiért nem úgy reagált a dolgokra, ahogy kellett volna, hogy felvesz egy könyvet és elbújik mögötte? A dühe fellobbant, majd kiégette a félelem minden nyomát, ami még megmaradhatott benne; fellángolt, tombolva égett, majd egy végső lángra lobbanással kihunyt, olyan tisztaságot és nyugalmat hagyva maga után, amilyet ezelőtt még sosem érzett.

Edzeni fog. Fejlődni. És soha többé nem hagyja magát lefagyni egy ilyen helyzetben. Azt nem tudta magának megígérni, hogy félni sem fog, a szívét nem igazán tudta irányítani, és igazából hányszor, de hányszor figyelmeztette őt Perselus, hogy nehogy megpróbálja? De nem hagyhatja, hogy a félelme még egyszer megállítsa őt. Harry felkuncogott, a szívét pedig könnyebbnek érezte, mint napokkal korábban. Lerohant a klubhelyiségbe, és egyik karjával szorosan megölelte a testvérét, teljesen elképesztve őt.

– Mi volt ez? – kérdezte Adrian, aki épp mély társalgásba merült Ronnal és Hermionéval.

– Épp most fejeztem be, amire szükségem volt, hogy megírjam az átváltoztatástant, és úgy éreztem, meg kell osztanom – közölte Harry széles vigyorral, mielőtt visszaindult az ágyába, hogy ténylegesen befejezze a javításokat.

– Látod, Hermione, hogy mire képes a sok tanulás? – hallotta még Ron kérdését, ahogy elsétált. – Abba kell hagynod, mielőtt te is elveszted a… – Harry ezt követően tanulással töltötte a napjait, csak úgy, mint mindig, és eltökéltsége még jobban megerősödött. A vizsgák úgy suhantak el, akár a szellő, számára legalábbis. Úgy tűnt, Hermione elhatározta, hogy felülmúlja az ő pontjait, de még ő is meghátrált, amikor Harry a vizsgára kapott egeret színtiszta aranyból készült és drágakövekkel kirakott tubákos szelencévé változtatta, és annak díszítése annyira finoman megmunkált volt, hogy még McGalagony professzornak is muszáj volt elidőznie rajta, mielőtt szélesen a fiúra mosolygott.

Az utolsó vizsga – mágiatörténelem – általános örömmámorban ért véget; végre túl voltak rajta! Az eredményeket egy héten belül megtudják, és a két nappal későbbi utolsó kviddics mérkőzéssel hivatalosan is véget ér az első roxforti tanéve. Harry jó hangulata egészen addig a pillanatig tartott, amíg el nem kapta a testvére döbbent arcát, ahogy magával rángatta Ront és Hermionét Hagrid kunyhója felé; valami azt súgta neki, hogy Adrian végre eltűnődött azon, honnan is származhatott Norbert sárkánytojása. Ő és Perselus már rég kikövetkeztették, hogy az eset magán viseli Mógus kézjelét. Az időzítést tekintetbe véve, annak az esélye, hogy az egész csupán véletlen, egy volt a millióhoz, és Perselus meg Harry úgy gondolták, Mógus tudja, hogyan kell átjutni Bolyhoskán. Most már csupán a kedvező alkalom hiányzott.

Ezen ismeretek tudatában Perselus levelet küldött Nicholasnak; leírta benne az aggodalmait, de az alkimista – tudván, hogy ha a kő nincs biztonságban a Roxfortban, akkor sehol sincs – azt válaszolta, hogy vállalja a kockázatot. Harry felsóhajtott és remélte, hogy képesek lesznek megakadályozni Mógus bármiféle kísérletét. Épp Perselus irodájából tartott visszafelé, miután elolvasta a levelet, és azon gondolkozott, hogyan győzhetné meg Nicholast, hogy valahol máshol rejtse el a könyvet. Sóhajtozva lépett be a klubhelyiségbe, nem igazán számítva rá, hogy bárkit is ébren talál ilyen késő éjjel; jobban kellett volna tudni. Ott, a helyiség közepén, a földön fekve, Neville Longbottom egyértelműen sóbálvány-átokkal sújtott testére bukkant.

Harry agya azonnal akcióba lendült; Neville-t nyilvánvalóan azután átkozták meg, miután mindenki más aludni tért, különben valakinek észre kellett volna vennie. És mivel felettébb valószínűtlen volt, hogy Neville egy kintről érkező támadás célpontja volt, egy griffendélesnek kellett kimondania rá a _Petrificus Totalust_. És erre csupán egyetlen ok létezett – Neville valakinek az útjában állt. És százötven pontnyi veszteség, meg a Tiltott Rengetegben letöltendő büntetőmunka után csupán három ember volt, akikkel Neville szembeszállt volna, nehogy kiszökjenek az éjszaka. Emellett csupán három embernek lehetett oka így tenni. És ki tudja, mennyi ideje mehettek már el. _Ó, tesó, mi a fenét műveltél?!_

Harry azonnal sarkon perdült, anélkül, hogy magára vonta volna Neville figyelmét – aki látszólag amúgy is elbóbiskolt. Sietősen elhagyta a klubhelyiséget, és pálcával a kezében a harmadik emeleti tiltott folyosó felé indult. A legszívesebben előbb Perselusért ment volna, de most egyetlen másodpercnyi késlekedés is túl sok lehetett. A zöld szemű fiú olyan gyorsan szaladt, ahogy a lábai csak bírták, nem érdekelve – sőt ezen a ponton inkább remélve –, hogy belebotlik-e egy tanárba az útján. Nem így történt, és mire elérte a tiltott folyosót, már félig megőrült az aggodalomtól. Bolyhoska az ajtó mögött ugatott, és Harry rádöbbent, fogalma sincs, hogyan jusson túl rajta. Ám most az egyszer a finomság nem játszott lényeges szerepet; ha az kell ahhoz, hogy a testvéréhez jusson, akkor annak érdekében akár darabokra is tépi a cerberust. Halkan belökte az ajtót, mivel nem akarta azonnal magára vonni a kutya figyelmét.

Az állat a nyitott csapóajtó fölött csaholt, egyértelművé téve, hogy valaki átment azon; hát legalább a testvére túlélte azt. Gyorsan átfésülte a helyiséget, és a figyelmét két dolog vonzotta magára. Egy: a földre dobott láthatatlanná tévő köpeny, kettő: egy félig összetört hárfa néhány lépéssel távolabb. Egyetlen oka lehetett annak, hogy egy hárfa legyen ott. Egy gyors _Reparót_ szórt a hárfára, felhívva ezzel a kutya figyelmét a hangszere, ami most pont olyan jó volt, mint újkorában. Egy újabb pálcaintés gondoskodott róla, hogy a hárfahúrok megpendüljenek: a bűbáj nem fog sokáig kitartani, és a hárfából szóló hangokat sem lehetett igazán dallamnak nevezni, de úgy tűnt, ettől függetlenül hatással volt Bolyhoskára: az állat becsukta a szemét és a padlóra omlott. Harry felkapta a köpenyt, maga köré tekerte és a csapóajtó felé indult.

Egy _Lumost_ szórt a csapóajtón túlra, a pálcájából kitörő fény megvilágított egy kúszónövénynek látszó valamit. Miután erősen kételkedett annak lehetőségében, hogy Dumbledore azt kérte volna Bimba professzortól, hogy loncot ültessen, Harry a kezében tartotta a pálcáját, miközben leugrott. A növény megtörte a zuhanását, aztán hozzálátott, hogy megpróbálja összetörni a csontjait; indák tekeredtek a lábaira, és Harry ördökhurokként azonosította be a folyondárt.

– Erre most nincs időm – mormogta a fiú a növényre fogva pálcáját. – _Incendio!_ Vakító piros fénycsóva csapott ki a pálcájából, mire az ördökhurok visszahúzódott a falhoz. A fiú abban a pillanatban futásnak eredt. A következő ajtót betolva egy olyan helyiségbe érkezett, amiben több ezer színes madár röpködött; a kijárat mellett, minő véletlen, három seprű hevert, és Harry csak találgathatott, kik használták azokat. Odament az ajtóhoz, de zárva találta, és ösztönösen tudta, nincs olyan bűbáj, amivel ki tudná azt nyitni az ajtót a kulcs nélkül. És ha már a kulcsról van szó…

Ismét felnézett; a madarakról kiderül, hogy azok egyáltalán nem azok, hanem szárnyas kulcsok. _És az egyikük bizonyára nagyon régi_ – gondolta a fiú –, _nagy, ezüst, és ha már kétszer használták, akkor megviselt állapotban van._ Felkapta az egyik seprűt, és eliramodott, szemével mániákusan kutatva a megfelelő kulcs után. És néhány pillanattal később rá is bukkant; fogó reflexei kapóra jöttek, és szinte görcsös mozdulatokkal helyezte a kulcslyukba a kulcsot, majd nyomta le a kilincset. Erősebben szorította a pálcáját, megigazította maga körül a köpenyt, aztán kinyitotta az ajtót. Maga előtt egy hatalmas sakktáblát pillantott meg, míg a helyiség túloldalán egy nyitott ajtó várt rá.

Néhány másodpercig tartott tőle, hogy át kell játszania magát a pályán, hogy eljusson a túlsó ajtóig, amikor a szerencse úgy döntött, hogy az ő oldalára áll. Egy borzas és síró Hermione tűnt fel morgások közepette, és egyenesen a sakktábla felé szaladt, tekintetét valahova a helyiség bal sarkára szegezve, ahol az ájult Ron hevert; Harrynek nem volt ideje megállni. Remélve, hogy a vörös hajú fiú jól van, meglátta az esélyét és ki is használta – Hermionéval egyidejűleg keresztülszaladt a helyiségen. Olyasvalaki jelenléte, aki már győzött a táblán, elégnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy ne vegye kezdetét egy második sakkparti.

A következő kamrából érkező bűz elég figyelmeztetés volt arra nézve, mi várja őt ott, még az előtt, hogy az ájult troll a szeme elé került. Harry megduplázta a sebességét; tudta, hogy már csak egy próba maradt hátra. És aztán ott lesz a végső kamra, ahol a testvére egyedül van Mógussal sőt, akár Voldemorttal. Amint átsétált az utolsó előtti ajtón, lángok nyelték el a következő bejáratot és kijáratot egyaránt. Az üzenet, amit Perselus hagyott a pergamenen, világos volt, és Harry végigvette a választási lehetőségeit. _Ez az_ – jött rá, felemelve egy apró fiolát. Az alig volt elég egy ember számára. Nem állt meg gondolkozni, csak lenyelte, és átsétált a fekete lángokon – olyan érzése támadt, mintha jég áradt volna szét a mellkasában.

Sebes léptekkel indult a következő terem felé, csakhogy a döbbenettől megtorpanjon. Ahogy arra számított, valóban ott volt Mógus, éppúgy, mint a testvére, szerencsére még mindig talpon, noha tetőtől talping vastag kötelek fonták őt körbe, és mögöttük ugyanaz a tükör állt, ami hat hónappal korábban oly nagyon elbűvölte Adriant. A tükör, ami az ember szívének leghőbb vágyát mutatja meg. Mennyire lehet az hasznos ebben a teremben? Nem túlzottan – Harry ezt le merte volna fogadni. Mógus közben épp azt taglalta fennhangon, hogyan engedte be a trollt az iskolába, és hogyan dolgozott Voldemortnak. Adrian bátor magatartást mutatott, de Harry meg tudta mondani, hogy félt.

– Látom a követ… Látom, amint átnyújtom a mesternek… De hol lehet? – motyogta magának Mógus, hátat fordítva Adriannak, aki csak dermedten állt. – Talán benne van a kő a tükörben. Össze kellene törnöm? – Az SVK tanár másodpercről másodpercre izgatottabb lett. – Vajon mit csinál ez a tükör? Hogy működik? Mester, segíts! – Harry sóbálvánnyá meredt, amikor egy hang felelt a tanár kérésére, és a hang mintha egyenesen Mógus testéből szólt volna.

– Használd a fiút… Használd a fiút… – Mógus Adrian felé fordult, és egy pálcaintésére a béklyók lehullottak Adrianról, hogy a fiú szabadon mozoghasson. A tanár megparancsolta, hogy lépjen közelebb és nézzen bele a tükörbe. És Adrian pontosan ezt tette. Harry egyszerűen nem értette, mi is történik.

– Nos? – faggatta Mógus türelmetlenül. – Mit látsz?

– É-én kezet rázok Dumbledore-ral – jelentette ki Adrian. Harry elég jól ismerte ahhoz a testvérét, hogy tudja, hogy hazudott. – Megnyertem a házkupát a Griffendélnek. – Mógus ismét dühösen szitkozódott, és félretolta a fiút. Adrian látszólag vette a célzást, és úgy döntött, futásnak ered. Megfordult, és a kezét rászorította a nadrágja zsebére. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Harry rádöbbent, hogy a testvére valahogy megszerezte a Bölcsek Kövét.

– Hazudik… Hazudik… – A magas, vékony hang ismét felcsendült, pedig Mógus ajkai nem is mozogtak.

– Potter, azonnal gyere vissza! – Adrian azonban nem állt meg. – Azt mondtam, gyere vissza! – Azzal elővette a pálcáját, hogy egy gyors kábító átkot szórjon a fiúra. Adrian elvágódott a padlón, miközben a hang ismét megszólalt.

– Hát így végződik… Adrian Potter, a Fiú, Aki túlélte, ma este meghal. Hadd nézzem meg, mielőtt meghal… Tíz évet vártam erre… – mondta a hang, miközben Harry néma csendben közelebb lopódzott, és a köpenye alatt Mógusra fogta a pálcáját; készen állt bármit megtenni, amit csak kellett…

– Mester, még túl gyönge vagy hozzá! – tiltakozott Mógus.

– Ehhez van… van elég erőm… – bizonygatta a hang, és Mógus elkezdte lassan letekerni a turbánt, míg végül a fejdísz a földre hullott, a férfi pedig megfordult. Harry az arcába harapott, nehogy felsikoltson; olyan erősen, hogy érezte a saját vére fémes ízét. Tehát ez volt Voldemort Nagyúr? A férfira nézett, aki megpróbálta megölni őt és a testvérét kisgyerekkorukban, a férfira, aki most ismét a testvére életét fenyegette, vagy legalábbis arra a valamire, ami a férfiból maradt. Arról a helyről, ahol Mógus tarkójának kellett volna lennie, egy deformált, kígyószerű arc, vörös szemekkel meredt színtiszta gonoszságot árasztva az ájult bátyjára.

– Ismét találkozunk, Adrian Potter – mondta Voldemort. – Többet vártam volna tőled; legutóbb, amikor szembe kerültünk egymással, sikerült a szemembe nézned – gúnyolódott. – Második esélyed nem lesz. Öld meg őt, és fogd a követ, ott lesz valahol nála! – adta ki a parancsot a Sötét Nagyúr hidegen.

– Igen, mester! – válaszolt engedelmesen, szinte áhítatos hangon Mógus.

– Viszlát, Adrian Potter – búcsúzott Voldemort, amikor Mógus az ájult fiú felé fordult. Miközben Voldemort beszélt, Harryt minden félelme elhagyta, testvére közelgő bukása miatt érzett gyötrelem, ami eddig dermedtté tette, most vörösen izzó, forró haraggá változott, majd abból fehéren perzselő dühvé. Voldemort egy szörnyeteg volt, és Mógus segített neki. A Sötét Nagyúr mindent fakóvá és szürkévé tett, amihez hozzáért, beszennyezve és elpusztítva azt. És most a testvérét akarta. Az egyik első alkímia leckéje furakodott be nyugtalan gondolatai közé, miközben szorosan megmarkolta a pálcáját a köpenye alatt.

– Ha minden más csődöt mond, Harry, mindig emlékezz erre; a tűz mindent megtisztít, ami szennyezett – csendült fel Nicholas hangja a fejében. Az elkövetkezendő években Harry gyakran vissza fog nézni és eltűnődni, hogyan sikerült megtennie azt, amit tett; nem arról volt szó, hogy korábban gyakorolta volna a nonverbális varázslást. Csak arra emlékezett, hogy amikor ezek után Mógus Adrianra emelte a kezét, ő a férfira mutatott, és minden akaratát egyetlen varázsigébe sűrítette, az egyetlen, nagy erejű varázslatba, amit ismert.

– _Saevis Infernalis!_ – És bár egyetlen hang sem hagyta el a száját, egy nagy, sötétpiros lángcsóva hagyta el a pálcáját és érte el Mógus mellkasának középét – aki épp Adrian fölé hajolt, készen arra, hogy végső csapást mérjen rá –, a helyiség másik végébe hajítva őt. A Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanár teli tüdőből felsikoltott, amikor a tűz, ahelyett, hogy kihunyt volna, egyre csak nőtt és nőtt, körülötte örvénylett, akár egy belső tornádó, beburkolva őt, felfelé áradva, és a lángnyelvek már a mennyezetet nyalták.

Sötét füst, alig emlékeztetve emberi formára, röppent ki a dühöngő lángok közül, hogy egy rémült sikollyal kiszökjön az ajtón; a Sötét Nagyúr magára hagyta Mógust, és megfutamodott a csata elől. Menekülés közben elhaladt Adrian fölött, ismét átkozva őt amiatt az akármilyen mágia miatt, amit magában tárolt, és ami másodszor is csaknem a halálát okozta.

Harry csupán arra volt képes, hogy végignézze a Sötét Nagyúr szökését. A testvéréhez akart rohanni, meg akart győződni róla, hogy épségben van, hogy él, de a teste megtagadta az együttműködést, miközben az agya végre felfogta, mit is tett; a lángok továbbra is tomboltak, és Mógus közöttük volt; kizárt dolog volt, hogy meg tudjon szökni közülük. Megölte őt. _Gyilkolt._ Ahelyett, hogy a testvéréhez indult volna, hátrált egy lépést, a keze, ami továbbra is görcsösen markolta a pálcáját, az oldalára hanyatlott a köpeny alatt. Eltelt néhány másodperc, és a lángok kezdtek szétterjedni. Harry alig fogta fel a folyosón felhangzó fürge léptek visszhangját maga mögött, és csak akkor vette észre Albus Dumbledore-t, amikor a férfi elhaladt mellette.

Az idős férfi dermedten bámult a lángokra, mielőtt Adrian fölé hajolt. Harry nem tudta tovább elviselni ezt. A lépteit is alig volt képes irányítani; olyan volt, mintha Imperius-átok hatása alatt lépkedett volna, míg el nem érte a terem kijáratát. Ekkorra az általa gerjesztett tűz fénye már nem festette narancssárgára a falakat, és ez olyan volt, mintha felszállt volna a köd az agyáról, és tettének teljes súlya úgy zuhant rá, mintha egy tonnányi tégla temette volna maga alá; vad száguldásba kezdett, és megpróbált elfutni az emlékei és a bűntudata elől, egyenesen a kijárat felé iramodva. A _felvonó varázslatot_ használta, hogy feljusson a csapóajtón, alig tudatában léve a saját cselekedeteivel. Bolyhoska még mindig aludt az alatt a varázslat alatt, amit Dumbledore használt rajta, de Harry nem állt meg, hogy alaposabban megnézze. Csak futott, azt sem vette észre, hogy a köpeny lecsúszik a válláról, és jó három lépésnyire a háromfejű kutyától a földre hullik.

Lerohant a lépcsőn, kétszer majdnem elbotlott és felbukott, de nem érdekelte, csak rohant tovább. Már apró kortyokban szedte a levegőt, de ez sem állította meg őt – futott előre. Tüdeje égett a megterheléstől, de nem foglalkozott vele – csak szaladt és szaladt. Ebben az órában egyetlen fáklya sem világította be a pincét, így a sötétben loholt előre, azzal sem vesződve, hogy fényt gyújtson maga előtt; addig, amíg fut, minden rendben lesz.

Elért az ismerős ajtóig és dörömbölni kezdett rajta, teljes erejéből, és azzal sem törődött, ki hallhatja meg. Perselus zavarodott arccal nyitotta ki az ajtót; épp olyasminek fejezte az olvasását, ami Farkasölőfű kutatásához kapcsolódott, és már készült leoltani a villanyt és nyugovóra térni. Megpróbálta megkérdezni Harryt, hogy mi történt, de a fiú sápadt és könnyáztatta arca elnémította őt; egyszerűen szélesebbre tárta az ajtót, engedve, hogy a gyerek besétáljon az irodájába, majd bezárta mögötte az ajtót.

– Mi történt, Harry? – kérdezte, de a fiú néma maradt, tekintete ködös, mintha valamiféle transzba esett volna.

– Találkoztam Voldemorttal – jelentette ki a gyermek halkan, néhány perc csönd után. Perselusnak elakadt a lélegzete, miközben érezte, hogy a világ megpördül körülötte. _Mi?_

– Harry…

– Amikor visszatértem a klubhelyiségbe, rádöbbentem, hogy Adrian, Ron és Hermione a kő után eredtek – magyarázta Harry; a pillantását továbbra a szemközti falra szegezte, valahova az üres Merlin festmény mellé. – Követtem őket, és akkor találtam rájuk, amikor Mógus már Adriant fenyegette; Adrian valahogy megszerezte a követ – ott volt előtte az a tükör, az, amiről karácsonykor beszéltem, és a kő benne volt – és aztán rájöttem, hogy Voldemort is ott van. Megszállta Mógust, vagy ilyesmi, osztozott vele a testén. Adrian megpróbált elmenekülni, Mógus erre elkábította őt, és Voldemort ekkor megparancsolta neki, hogy ölje meg. – A fiú itt megállt, tágra nyílt szeméből ismét könnyek folytak le az arcán.

– Harry, Adrian jól van? – kérdezte a bájitalmester a legrosszabbtól tartva. Harry megvonta a vállát.

– Eszméletlen volt, amikor ott hagytam, de Dumbledore pont akkor érkezett. Szerintem rendben lesz.

_Ha nem Adrianról van szó, akkor mi a baj?_ – Mi történt, Harry? – kérdezte fennhangon, aznapjára másodszor Perselus.

– Apu, Mógus meg akarta ölni Adriant – jelentette ki a zöld szemű fiú rekedt hangon, egyenesen a bájitaltan tanár szemébe nézve – most először amióta az irodájába lépett.

– De nem tette – állította Perselus, mivel nem tetszett a beszélgetés iránya. _Ezek szerint Dumbledore időben megállította Voldemortot?_

– Nem, nem tette – értett egyet Harry, aztán elcsuklott a hangja, és egész testében remegni kezdett. – Mert én öltem meg őt előbb. – És a fiú érezte, hogy a térdei megrogynak, ő pedig elsírta magát.


	24. A bűntudatról és a fájdalomról

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egy újabb fejezet. Perselus igyekszik megnyugtatni Harryt. Aztán elkíséri Albust a pincébe, hogy a saját szemével láthassa, mit vitt végbe Harry.
> 
> A bétázást ismét köszönöm Eddynek.

**24\. fejezet  
A bűntudatról és a fájdalomról**

 

_– Apu, Mógus meg akarta ölni Adriant – jelentette ki a zöld szemű fiú rekedt hangon, egyenesen a bájitaltan tanár szemébe nézve – most először, amióta az irodájába lépett._

_– De nem tette – állította Perselus, mivel nem tetszett a beszélgetés iránya. Ezek szerint Dumbledore időben megállította Voldemortot?_

_– Nem, nem tette – értett egyet Harry, aztán elcsuklott a hangja, és egész testében remegni kezdett. – Mert én öltem meg őt előbb. – És a fiú érezte, hogy a térdei megrogynak, ő pedig elsírja magát._

 

Perselus nem akart hinni a fülének. Harrynek meg kellett… _Merlinre, ne!_ Ő csak egy gyerek! Még tizenkét éves sincs, és máris meg kellett… Voldemort meg fog _halni_ – döntötte el ott és akkor Perselus; talán nem az ő kezétől, de segíteni fog, és ha lesz beleszólása, akkor az a gazember lassú és fájdalmas halált hal. A bájitalmester letérdelt és szorosan átölelte Harryt; kellett némi erőfeszítés hozzá, mivel a fiú látszólag nem akarta, hogy hozzáérjenek. Perselus túlságosan is jól ismerte az érzést.

– Harry, nézz rám! – parancsolta, és hangja tisztán jelezte, hogy nem tűr ellenvetést. A gyermek felnézett, zöld szeme elveszettnek látszott. – Tudom, hogy ez most pokoli érzés, de nem a te hibád volt!

– De én öltem meg őt! Ott álltam, ráemeltem a pálcámat és megöltem őt. _Elégettem_ őt, Pers! – válaszolt Harry, akinek a hangja szinte felismerhetetlen volt a fájdalomtól. Idősebbnek hangzott – mintha egy évtizedet öregedett volna az utolsó órában. Perselus lehunyta a szemét és felsóhajtott.

– Harry, amikor tizenkilenc éves voltam, csupán másfél évvel azelőtt, hogy te megszülettél, Dumbledore utasítására kémkedtem a Rend számára a halálfalók soraiban – mondta a bájitalmester, mire Harry zavartan ránézett. _Végre enyém a figyelme_ – gondolta a férfi. – Tizenhat évesen csatlakoztam a Sötét Nagyúrhoz, még az iskolát sem fejeztem be; és nem én voltam az egyetlen a házamból, aki abban évben csatlakozott hozzá. Volt egy fiú, Benjamin Alexander, ő ötödéves volt, de Voldemort sosem törődött sokat azzal, hány évesek az újoncai. Egy szegény családból származó félénk fiú volt, és csak azért követte őt, hogy ne alázzák meg az alacsony származása miatt. Amikor betöltöttem a tizennyolcat és itt hagytam az iskolát, felajánlottam, hogy bármiben a Rend rendelkezésére állok, megpróbálva valami jót kihozni életem legnagyobb tévedéséből. Benjamin… ő más utat választott.

– De mi köze ennek ahhoz, hogy… – kezdte Harry, ám Perselus félbeszakította őt, mielőtt folytathatta volna a kérdését.

– Majd meglátod – biztosította őt a bájitaltan tanár szomorkás mosollyal. – Ahogy mondtam, Benjamin más ösvényt követett; ő mindig is formálható személyiség volt, és a sötét varázslatokban való részvétele végül elrontotta őt…

_Nincs jó és rossz… Csak a hatalom, és azok, akik gyengék megragadni. Mógus valami hasonlót mondott a testvéremnek_ – hasított bele Harry fejébe. _Vajon Mógus mindig ilyen volt?_

– Mire betöltöttem a tizenkilencedik évemet, már teljes munkaidőben kémkedtem a rendnek, Benjamin pedig Voldemort egyik legjobb embere volt; válogatás nélkül kínozta és ölte meg azokat, akiket utasításba kapott, és sosem mutatott könyörületet. – Perselus látszólag elveszett a jelennél sokkal sötétebb idők emlékeiben. – Egy éjjel Voldemort kiküldött egy halálfaló csoportot, hogy kutassa fel a Rend néhány bujkáló tagját; én Benjaminnal kerültem párba. Minden erőfeszítésem ellenére kiderítettük az egyik Rendtag lakhelyét. A varázsló egy mugli nőt vett el és három gyerekük volt, még egyikük sem volt ötéves. Benjamin betört a házukba még mielőtt én odaértem volna – nem szeretett várni. Mire elértem a házat, ő már fél órája _Crucióval_ kínozta az anyát, és az egészet végignézette a gyerekeivel. Amint meglátott engem, felnevetett. – Perselus szorosan összezárta a szemét. – _Nevetett_ , Harry, és azt mondta, válasszam ki azt a gyereket, amelyiket elsőként szeretném megölni. És hogy bebizonyítsa az álláspontját, kiszórta a gyilkos átkot az anyára – ott, a szemem előtt. A gyerekek sírtak, az apa teljesen elveszettnek látszott, én pedig semmit nem tehettem, hogy segítsek. Benjamin pedig közölte, hogy mivel nem tudtam eldönteni, ő választ elsőként. Ráfogta a pálcáját a legkisebb gyerekre, egy kétéves kislányra.

– És mi történt? – kérdezte Harry; a hangja már kevésbé hangzott zavarodottnak, a könnyek sem folytak a szeméből.

– Én _is választottam_ ; és Benjamin mellett döntöttem – jelentette ki Perselus. – Tizenegy éves kora óta ismertem őt, de az a fiú, aki megismertem és az a férfi, akivé vált, két teljesen különböző ember volt. Rászórtam az _Avada Kedavrát_ , módosítottam a család emlékeit, hogy ne emlékezhessenek az arcomra, aztán távoztam. Soha nem éreztem magamat annyira üresnek – ismerte be Perselus, és ismét lecsukta a szemét. Ezt a történetet még soha, senkivel nem osztotta meg ezelőtt; nem is gondolta, hogy valaha is megteszi, de ezúttal ez látszott a helyes lépésnek. Puha érintést érzett a kezén, és amikor felnyitotta a szemét, látta, hogy Harry tette rá a tenyerét az ökölbe szorított kezére.

– Nem a te hibád volt, apu – közölte a fiú. – Megölte volna azt a kislányt, ha nem állítod meg őt; az a férfi már túl messzire ment.

– Igen, megölte volna azt a gyereket – értett egyet Perselus. – És Mógus mit tett volna, ha te nem állítod meg őt? – A fiú csendben maradt. – Harry?

– Megölte volna Adriant – motyogta a gyerek.

– Igen, ezt tette volna. Hogy tudtad volna _nem_ megvédeni a bátyádat, Harry? – kérdezte Perselus.

– Lefegyverezhettem volna… Meg tudtam volna tenni…

– Nem, nem tudtad volna – jelentette ki Perselus. – Mógust Voldemort szállta meg; a lefegyverzéséből semmi jó nem származott volna neked.

– De…

– Emellett, Harry – folytatta Perselus – Mógus abban a pillanatban meghalt, amint lemondott a testéről a Sötét Nagyúr javára. Voldemort csupán porhüvelyként használta őt; sosem engedte volna meg neki, hogy éljen. Mógus csupán egy élő, lélegző tanú lett volna a leggyengébb óráiról, és azt sosem engedte volna – állította a férfi. – Azt is kétlem, hogy Mógus sokáig túlélte volna, ha Voldemort távozik a testéből, miután olyan hosszú időn keresztül összeolvadt vele. Nem, ő már azóta halott, hogy belement ebbe az egészbe.

– És te… te nem utálsz engem? – kérdezte Harry. – Nem gondolod, hogy pont olyan vagyok, mint ő?

– Nem! Dehogy utállak! – tiltakozott hangosan Perselus, megragadva a fiú vállait, és jó alaposan megrázta őt. – És _egyáltalán nem_ vagy olyan, mint ő; még ha nem is állna fent a tény, hogy a testvéred életét akartad megmenteni, akkor is itt állsz most, és egy olyan ember halála fölött siránkozol, aki egy szempillantás alatt megölt volna téged. – A fiúcska szemében új remény szikrázott fel, ahogy magába itta a bájitalmester szavait. Talán nem indult el azon az úton, hogy ő legyen a következő sötét nagyúr úgy, ahogy attól rettegett.

– De akkor miért fáj? – kérdezte komolyan, elkerekedett szemmel. Perselus érezte, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemében, de igyekezett magát tartani, már csak Harry érdekében is.

– Azért, mert érdekel, Harry. És mivel érdekel, sosem tudsz félvállról venni egy életet – állította Perselus mosolyogva. – Mindössze azt akarom, hogy megérts valamit; ha valaha is veszélybe kerül az életed, vagy olyasvalaki életét fenyegetik, akit szeretsz, nem tétovázhatsz. Ígérd meg nekem, hogy ilyen esetekben mindig vigyázol magadra, Harry. – A fiú továbbra is sápadt volt, de az első sokk lassan elhagyta a szervezetét, és a színtiszta megkönnyebbülés, hogy mind ő, mind a testvére élnek, Voldemortot pedig megállította, átlyukasztotta az imént átélt élmények hatására a szíve körül képződött rettegés páncélját.

– Ígérem – mondta halkan; viszont legalább határozottabb volt, mint korábban.

– És most szeretném, ha megtennél nekem egy szívességet – folytatta Perselus. – Készítek neked egy enyhe Álomtalan Álom főzetet, és szeretném, ha bevennéd és aludnál egy keveset. – Észrevéve a gyerek arcán feltűnő pánikot, azonnal hozzátette. – Aludhatsz itt, a kanapén, de muszáj aludnod; pillanatnyilag még dolgozik benned az adrenalin, de már nem tart sokáig. – Harry panaszkodni akart, ám a szemhéját hirtelen nehéznek érezte. Talán tényleg fáradt volt. Vagy legalábbis egy kicsit. Elindult a kanapé felé, míg Perselus gyorsan összevegyített néhány alapanyagot egy üveg lombikban. Amint végzett, odanyújtotta a bájitalt Harrynek.

– És mi lesz Adriannal? – kérdezte a fiú a főzetet méregetve.

– Megyek és ellenőrzöm a kedvedért; emellett kétlem, hogy reggel előtt magához térne – biztosította őt a bájitalmester. – És fedezlek, amiért nem vagy a hálókörletedben, csak pihenj. – Harry biccentett egyet, pálcáját – amit még mindig a markában szorongatott – visszatette a pálcatartó tokba, majd egy korttyal eltüntette a bájitalt, aztán kényelmesen elhelyezkedett kanapékon levő a puha párnákon.

– És apa? – szólt Harry, kicsit ásítva.

– Igen, Harry?

– Szeretlek – mondta a fiú lecsukódó szemmel.

– Én is szeretlek, fiam – válaszolt a bájitalmester, gyengéden megpuszilva a fiú feje búbját. – És büszke vagyok rád. – Harry légzése egyenletessé vált. Perselus egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, és megkönnyebbülten, hosszan kifújta a levegőt. Egy része sírni akart; mélyen magában tudta, hogy Harrynek egyszer majd küzdenie kell, és lévén az, aki, meg kell állítania Voldemortot, sőt harcba kell bonyolódnia, amiben véget kell vetnie valaki életének. De hogy ez ilyen gyorsan megtörténjen…

Ó, igen, lényének egy része egészen reggelig sírni akart. De volt egy másik része is, és az győzött. Az a része törni-zúzni akart. Előhúzta a pálcáját, kilépett a lakosztályából, végigvonult a folyosón, majd belépett az egyik pincében található jókora raktárhelyiségbe; a helyiség tele volt régi padokkal és más bútordarabokkal, amiket már nem használtak az iskolában. A mennyezet magas és boltíves volt, a hegyekben álló fa bútorok egészen odáig magasodtak. _Tökéletes!_

Perselus becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, bezárta, némító bűbájt tett rá, aztán a pálcáját a bútorrakásra emelte. Gondolatai csak kusza zagyvaságok voltak, a látása homályos, ahogy elkezdett varázslatokat szórni minden irányba. És bár egy mukk se hallatszott az ajtón kívül, Perselus üvöltve ontotta a varázslatait jobbra és balra, porrá zúzva könyvespolcokat és padokat. _Hogy engedhettem, hogy ez megtörténjen?_

Újabb íróasztal halom robbant fel egy gyors bunkósbot bűbáj eredményeképpen. A bájitaltan tanár körülnézett, szemében vadállati fény csillogott. Kiszúrt egy újabb rakás bútort, és agyának egy csöppnyi részét felvidította, hogy a Roxfortban ennyi fölösleges bútor halmozódott fel. _Miért nem tudtam megvédeni Harryt, amikor a leginkább szüksége volt rám?_

A létező összes robbanó átkot végigvette, ami csak az eszébe jutott, tört és zúzott mindent, amit maga körül talált. Hosszú percek teltek el, miközben ő levezette a frusztrációját. Vadul nézett körül a helyiségben, próbálva felfedezni még valamit, amit összetörhet – de már semmi nem maradt. Ekkor megállt, és végignézett az egykori bútorok elszenesedett fadarabjain. _Ezt tényleg én műveltem?_ – sóhajtott fel, de persze tudta, hogy ő tette.

Mostanra már némileg összeszedte magát, és hozzálátott, hogy megjavítsa azt, amit összetört; nem minden volt menthető: volt egy tócsává olvadt fém a padlón, amit Perselust eltakarított, arra sem emlékezett, hogy bármilyen fémtárgy lett volna a teremben, nem hogy elolvasztotta volna, de miután végzett, a helyiség nem különbözött sokban az eredeti állapotától. Visszatért az irodájába, hogy leellenőrizze Harryt, aki még mindig aludt.

Tiszta szerencse volt, hogy épp visszaért, mert néhány perccel később a rémült Minerva McGalagony kopogtatott az ajtaján. A nő arca sápadt volt, az ajka vékony vonallá préselődött. A tekintetében némi nyugtalanság látszott, ami megkönnyebbüléssé, aztán zavarrá változott, amikor a pillantása a férfi kanapéján alvó Potter gyerekre esett.

– Tehát Harry itt van? – kérdezte döbbenten. – Már mindenütt kerestük… Kezdtem attól félni, hogy…

– Harry fél órája futva érkezett az irodámba; felébredt, inni akart egy kis vizet, amikor észrevette, hogy a testvére eltűnt – kezdett bele a magyarázatába Perselus. – Nem sikerült kihúznom belőle a részleteket, mert eléggé rémült volt; azt mondta, hogy a testvére tudott a háromfejű kutyáról, és attól fél, hogy talán a tiltott folyosóra ment. Úgy vettem ki, hogy Harry nem tud többet annál, mint amit a bátyjától hallott a témában, de tartok tőle, hogy Adrian talán többet tud arról, mi van a csapóajtó alatt, mint ami bölcs lenne. – Perselus igyekezett semleges arcot vágni, miközben beszélt; a feladatot most különösen nehéznek találta, mivel a szíve még mindig a mellkasában kalapált; minden szívdobbanás újabb fájdalomnyilallást húzott elő belőle, amikor arra gondolt, mennyi minden sülhetett volna el tragikusan aznap éjszaka. – Épp csak meggyőztem Harryt, hogy igyon meg egy adag Álomtalan Álom főzetet, és indulni készültem, hogy tájékoztassalak. De miért keresed őt?

– Harrynek igaza volt, ahogy neked is – magyarázta Minerva, miközben levette a szemüvegét, hogy megdörzsölje a szemét. – Adrian rájött, hogy a kő van odalent, így ma este Ronald Weasley és Hermione Granger társaságában leereszkedett a csapóajtón. Pillanatnyilag ő és Weasley is eszméletlenek. Sok mindent nem sikerült megtudnom, de benne volt Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk A Nevén, és Albus elmondása szerint Mógus is. Perselus, Adrian megakadályozta őket abban, hogy megszerezzék a Bölcsek Kövét! – kiáltott fel Minerva. – Merlin tudja, hogyan, de megtette! – Perselus becsukta a szemét, és aprót sóhajtott. _Igen, Minerva; Adrian. Egy nap majd megtudod…_

– Potteréket értesítették már a ma esti eseményekről? – kérdezte, finoman próbálva témát váltani.

– Igen, de amikor megpróbáltuk elérni Harryt… – A nő elhallgatott, és az alvó fiúra nézett. – De miért nem hozzám jött, amikor nem találta a testvérét? Végtére is én vagyok a házvezetője! – McGalagony hitetlenkedő szemmel fordult Perselus felé.

– És – ahogy azt tudod, csak úgy tűnik, megfeledkeztél róla –, én vagyok az, aki segített felnevelni őt – jelentette ki Perselus reményei szerint nyugodt hangon, még ha nem is tudott segíteni a szavait átható fagyos hangon. Minerva szeme elkerekedett, mielőtt a földre nézett.

– Természetesem, Perselus – mondta egyszerűen, újra összeszedve magát. – Indulnunk kellene Albushoz; a tanári kar többi tagjával együtt a te jelenlétedre is igényt tart. – A férfi csupán bólintott.

– Csak hadd írjak gyorsan pár sort Harrynek; a bájital nem volt nagyon erős, és felébredhet, mielőtt visszatérek. Tudni akarja majd, hogy a testvére biztonságban van. – Minerva bólintott, majd miután tájékoztatta a kollégáját, hogy a gyűlést Dumbledore irodájában tartják, távozott. Perselus elővett egy pergament és leírta rá, amit Minerva mondott neki, és amit erre válaszul mondott, hogy fedezze őt. Leírta, hogy Adrian jól van, és hogy bűbájt helyezett el a pergamenen, amitől az üresnek látszik, amíg Harry ki nem mondja rá a megfelelő varázsigét. Összehajtotta a feljegyzést, és ráírta a hátára Harry nevét, mielőtt elindult az értekezletre.

Potterék nagyjából egy órával azután érkeztek, hogy hajnali három óra harminckor Harry berobbant Perselus irodájába. Rendkívül aggódtak, ahogy az természetes is volt, és hamarosan csatlakozott hozzájuk Sirius Black és Remus Lupin. Perselus csupán a távolból figyelte őket, de egy része szerette volna megvigasztalni a könnyáztatta arcú Lilyt. A nő még mindig a barátja volt, nem számít, mi történt. De nem tudott a közelébe menni, mivel a férje, és a tökkelütött korcs barátja élve megnyúzták volna. Ők négyen – Lupint is beleértve – Adrian ágya körül lézengtek; Lily egy széken ült, és a fia kezét fogta.

– Mi történt vele, Albus? – kérdezte James az igazgatót abban a pillanatban, hogy a férfi a gyengélkedőbe lépett.

– Attól félek, ez egy hosszú történet… – kezdte, csakhogy félbeszakítsa egy morgás, ami nyilvánvalóan Siriustól származott.

– Van időnk; kezdj beszélni. _Most!_ – Sirius hangja jeges volt és tökéletesen az ellentéte annak, amit Perselus várt tőle. _Talán a korcs mégsem olyan rossz_ – gondolta magában a bájitalmester, miközben küzdött kényszerrel, hogy elvigyorodjon.

– Ahogy óhajtod. – A férfi belekezdett a mesébe a Bölcsek Kövéről és hogyan tartották azt az iskolában. Amikor ezzel a résszel végzett, elmagyarázta, hogy Adrian valahogy rájött a Kőre, és hogy hogyan akadályozta meg Voldemortot abban, hogy megszerezze azt.

– Voldemort itt volt? – kérdezte Lupin, borostyán sárga szemét az igazgatóra szegezve.

– Igen, itt.

– És hogyan állította meg őt a fiam? – kérdezte Lily első ízben megszólalva azóta, hogy meglátta a fiát. _Hiába, bámulatos_ – tűnődött magában Perselus, miközben gondolatai az irodájában alvó fiúra fókuszáltak. Ez érdekes kérdés, amire amúgy is hallani akarta a választ.

– Amikor odaértem hozzá, Adrian eszméletlen volt, és Mógust – aki Voldemort porhüvelyeként szolgált – lángok emésztették. Alig maradt belőle valami, mire a lángok elhamvadtak – mondta komolyan Albus.

– Lángok? – kérdezte James. – Albus, azt próbálod ezzel mondani, hogy… Mit próbálsz elmondani? – akarta tudni az apa az igazgatóra meredve; nem igazán akarta elhinni, amit hallott.

– Úgy tűnik, hogy Adriannak ismét sikerült elérnie ugyanazt a mágiát, ami segített első alkalommal is megállítani Voldemortot. A varázsereje újfent reagált a fenyegetésre, ami megmentette őt – magyarázta Albus. Perselus tudta, hogy most megkönnyebbülést kellene éreznie, amiért nem is gyanakszanak Harry képességeire. Még nem jött el a megfelelő idő…

– Hogyhogy nem tudtad, Albus? – kérdezte Lily, le se véve a szemét a fiáról. – Hogy léphetett be Adrian abba a helyiségbe úgy, hogy te nem tudtál róla?

– Sosem számítottam rá, hogy átjut a cerberuson, Lily – ismerte be Dumbledore komolyan. – Úgy gondoltam, a kő jól védett; hogyan számíthattam rá, hogy három gyerek, alig tizenkét évesen megpróbálják elérni azt? _Nos, egy is elég hozzá_ – gondolta Perselus. Weasleyék ebben a pillanatban érkeztek, és futva közeledtek az ágyhoz, ahol Ron feküdt, Adrian mellett. A következő percben az ikrek és Percy is megérkeztek, még mindig a pizsamájukban, amikor valaki Harry felől érdeklődött.

– Az irodámban alszik – közölte Perselus, mire James azonnal vádlóan fordult felé.

– És pontosan miért is? – kérdezte összeszűkült szemmel. Perselus örült, hogy volt ideje apró cafatokra rombolni azt a helyiséget, így most el tudta fojtani a késztetést, hogy a feledésbe átkozza Jamest. Ugyanazt felelte neki, amit Minervának is mondott.

– Úgy hiszem, bűntudata van, amiért tudta, hogy Adrian közel jutott ahhoz a kutyához, és nem mondta el senkinek; úgy tűnt, meg volt győződve, hogy a testvére valahogy bajba került, és hogy ő megakadályozhatta volna – tette hozzá a férfi. Ez nem is állt messze az igazságtól, és megmagyarázhatja Harry bűntudatának egy részét. James látszólag kicsit meghátrált ezek után. Perselus elhagyta a gyengélkedőt, és visszakísérte Albust a csapóajtó alatti termekbe. Az igazgató felvette a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt a földről, ahol hevert, és sóhajtva nézett rá.

– Trükkös egy köpeny ez; a védelemre szolgál, de remekül segített a mostani tulajdonosának bajba kerülni, nem igaz, Perselus? – A bájitalmestert a legkevésbé sem érdekelte a köpeny, de azért rábólintott – az igazgatót mindig is érdekelte ez a ruhadarab. Perselus felkészítette magát arra, hogy most meglátja, min ment keresztül Harry. Minerva, Fillius és Pomona Bimba is csatlakozott hozzájuk, hogy így jobban fel tudják mérni, mi is történhetett.

Az ördöghurok esetében magától értetődő volt, még ha a legtöbb bizonyítékot arról, hogy mi történt, eltakarták az égésnyomok, amiket Dumbledore maga okozott a helyiségben, miközben megpróbálta elérni Adriant. _És ez igen szerencsés_ –vélekedett magában Perselus. Ők is használták a seprűket, és a megfelelő kulcs segítségével továbbjutottak, bár Flitwick megjegyezte, hogy valaki megpróbálta az _Alohomora_ varázsigét használni a záron. Minerva még midig nem tudta elhinni, hogy tizenkét évesek győzni tudtak az ő megbűvölt sakktáblája ellen, de Perselus emlékeztette őt, hogy az ő próbáján ugyanolyan könnyedén képesek voltak átjutni. A férfit akkor érte a legnagyobb sokk, amikor beléptek abba a terembe, ahol a követ rejtegették. Ott állt az a tükör, amiről Harry beszélt neki, és Perselus elvi kérdést csinált belőle, hogy ne nézzen bele; már amúgy is tudta, mi az ő leghőbb vágya, látni is azt talán túl sok lett volna. De nem is a tükör keltette fel a figyelmét.

A terem túlsó fala ki volt égve, az arany-bézs színű kő, ami a helyiség többi falát alkotta, itt koromfekete volt. Ugyanolyan elfeketedett kör látszott a földön, nagyjából tíz, talán tizenegy láb átmérőjű. És annak a közepén feküdt valami, ami úgy nézett ki, mintha egykor egy lila anyag tulajdonosa lett volna, és egy turbán a tükör előtt. Perselus látta, miért volt annyira rémült Harry, amikor belépett az irodájába. Bármilyen varázslatot is használt, az nagyon erős volt, csoda, hogy képes volt kiszórni, irányítani, aztán elsétálni – nem hogy futni, amit a fiú sejtése szerint csinált –, végig ezeken a folyosókon, le az irodájába. Ez egy komoly igézés volt, és normál esetben, az ő korában, nagy károkat kellett volna okoznia az erejében. De hát Harry sosem csinált semmit normálisan.

– Ezt Adrian művelte? – kapott levegő után Pomona. _Nem, ami azt illeti nem_ – gondolta Perselus az okklumencia falai mögött; nem mintha úgy hitte volna, hogy Dumbledore legilimenciával próbálkozna ebben a döbbent állapotában, de sosem árt az óvatosság.

– Igen, ő tette – igazolta Dumbledore. Perselus a megégett kövekre pillantott, aztán annak az embernek a maradványaira, aki megpróbálta megölni Adrian Pottert, és azt kívánta – aznap már századjára –, hogy bárcsak ő ölte volna meg Harry helyett Mógust.

Amikor reggel tájt visszatért az irodájába, annyira mélyen elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy majdnem összeütközött Harryvel, mivel a fiú pont ekkor lépett ki az irodájából, kezében a neki írt levéllel. A fiú várakozóan tekintett fel rá.

– Hogy van Adrian? – kérdezte, és szeme hatalmasra nyílt az aggodalomtól. – Magához tért már?

– Amikor elhagytam a gyengélkedőt, még nem; jókora dudort szerzett magának a fején, de Madam Pomfrey biztos benne, hogy reggelre rendbe jön. Mostanra már ébren kell lennie. – Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és Perselus kinyitotta az irodája ajtaját, hogy zavartalanul beszélhessenek egy ideig.

– Gondoltam, hogy beütötte a fejét; elég keményen zuhant a földre, miután Mógus rászórta a kábító átkot… – A fiú zöld szeme a földre szegeződött, amikor megemlítette Mógus nevét.

– Ha nem tetted volna azt, amit tettél, Harry, a testvéred egyáltalán nem ébredne fel – emlékeztette őt a bájitaltan tanár. Gyorsan elmagyarázta, mit mondott a szüleinek arról, ami történt, és még egy kicsit dolgoztak Harry meséjén. Fél órával később a fiú készen állt rá, hogy meglátogassa az ikertestvérét.

– És Pers? – fordult vissza Harry az ajtó előtt.

– Igen, Harry?

– Köszönöm; korábban valahogy elvesztem egy kicsit – ismerte be Harry.

– Harry, mindent figyelembe véve, nagyszerűen kezelted a helyzetet. – Harry bólintott. – Csak élvezd, hogy életben vagy, és hogy a testvéred is él. Menj, látogasd meg őt; nekem meg kell írnom egy levelet mindkettőnk nevében. Tájékoztatnom kell Nicholast.

– Megpróbálom jól érezni magam; üdvözöld a nevemben is Nicholast. – Alig lépett be a gyengélkedőbe, már az édesanyja ölelő karjai között találta magát; meghallgatta a tegnap este történtek hivatalos változatát, aztán elmondta azt a történetet, amit Perselusszal találtak ki. Hogy az éjszaka felébredt arra, hogy szomjas, és sem Adrian, sem pedig Ron nem voltak az ágyukban, ellenben megtalálta a sóbálvány átokkal sújtott Neville-t a földön fekve, és azonnal rohant Perselushoz, hogy tájékoztassa őt, mivel a legrosszabbtól tartott, mert hallotta, hogy a testvére egyszer arról beszélt, hogy tudja, pontosan mi van a tiltott folyosó zárt ajtaja mögött. A meséjét könnyedén elfogadták.

Adrian valamikor tizenegy óra után ébredt, Ron pedig két órával korábban. Elmesélte a maga oldaláról, hogy mi is történt, hogy hogyan jöttek rá a Kőre, és hogy miért kellett utána menniük. Harry úgy tett, mint aki nagyon meg van lepődve, nem túl sikeresen, mivel még ő maga is eléggé döbbent volt. Szerencsére rá pillanatnyilag senki sem figyelt.

– És amikor meghallottuk, hogy Dumbledore nincs az iskolában, tudtuk, hogy… – McGalagony professzor volt az, aki röviden megszakította Adrian beszámolóját, ahogy hangosan kifújta az orrát a skótkockás zsebkendőjébe.

– Eljöttek hozzám, én pedig azt mondtam nekik, hogy a Kő biztonságban van! – Mindenki döbbenten nézett a tanárnőre, nem voltak hozzászokva ilyen kitörésre a mindig szigorú professzortól. Harry, aki megértette, mekkora súllyal képes nyomni az ember vállát a bűntudat, úgy döntött, hogy megszólal.

– Nem tudhatta, tanárnő. – Mindenki feléje fordult, a döbbenet, hogy sírni látják az átváltoztatás tanárt, most a zöld szemű diákra szállt. – Az igazgató úr maga sem sejtett semmit, amikor távozott az iskolából, akkor honnan tudhatta volna ön?

– Harrynek igaza van, Minnie – szólalt fel Harry mellett Sirius. – Nem tudhattad. – Az, hogy Minerva nem szólt rá a férfira a becenév használata miatt, jól mutatta, mennyire zaklatott volt. Beszélgettek még egy kicsit, Weasleyékkel és Hermionéval egyetemben, aztán a téma sokkal inkább az iskolai témákra terelődött. Az igazgató tájékoztatta őket a pletykákról, amik máris szárnyra keltek az iskolában, és hogy néhány mardekáros diák – Malfoy, morogta Ron az orra alatt – megpróbálta ezt még tovább fokozni azzal, hogy azt állította, Adrian olyan súlyosan megsérült, hogy át kellett szállítani a Szt. Mungóba.

– Tegyél meg nekem egy szívességet, Harry – szólalt meg sötéten a mogyoróbarna szemű ikerfiú.

– Persze, bármit.

– Rúgd szét a hátsójukat a holnapi meccsen! _Meccs?_ – tűnődött Harry. – _Ó, igaz, a Kviddics._ Teljesen el is feledkezett róla, de valahogy valami ilyen normálisnak a megígérése megnyugtatta kicsit. _Az élet végül is megy tovább_ – gondolta, miközben rábólintott.

– Meglesz, bratyó! – Másnap pontosan így is lett, hosszú évek után segített megnyerni a Griffendélnek a Kviddics Kupát. Wood egy teljes órán keresztül könnyezett örömében, és a klubhelyiségben megtartott parti jóval éjfél után is folytatódott. Egy héttel ezután minden simán haladt a saját medrében – leszámítva Harry rémálmait, akinek álmában különféle variációk váltogatták egymást, ahol eléri a testvérét, de másodpercekkel később, vagy nézte magát, ahogy egymás után szórja a különböző varázslatokat. Perselus azt mondta neki, hogy ez el fog múlni, csupán emlékeztetnie kell magát arra, hogy azért cselekedett, hogy a bátyját védje, és azt tette, amit tennie kellett.

A vizsgák eredményei nem voltak túlzottan meglepőek; Harry végzett az évfolyam elején, őt követte Hermione és a testvére, akit a képzése már amúgy is a rangsor elejére sorolt. Ami meglepő volt, hogy a Griffendél nyerte meg a Házkupát, miután az igazgató kiosztott néhány pontot még a tanév végére. Harry aznap éjjel felkereste Perselus irodáját, a változatosság kedvéért vidáman kacagva a bájitaltan tanár most épp felháborodott arckifejezésén.

– Mintha a Kviddics Kupa elvesztése nem lett volna elég! – kiáltott fel a tanár fel-alá járkálva az irodájában. – Honnan jöttek ezek a pontok?

– Felteszem, Voldemort megállítása tananyagon kívüli elfoglaltságnak számít, igaz? – kérdezte Harry könnyed hangon, a köves incidens óta első alkalommal nyíltan mosolyogva. Másnap reggel itt hagyják az iskolát, és Harryt különösen boldoggá tette a tudat, hogy alig egy rövid hét elteltével újra otthon lesz; hiányzott neki a kastély, ahol felnőtt – jobban, mint gondolta volna.

– Érdekes nézőpont – jegyezte meg szárazon Perselus, miközben Harry újfent nevetésben tört ki. – Tudatom veled… – Egy bagoly huhogása szakította őt félbe. Végre, egy hét elteltével Nicholas válaszolt. Perselus kibontotta a levelet és olvasni kezdte.

– Mit írt Nicholas? – kérdezte Harry.

– Várj! Még a „Kedves Harry és Perselus!”-on sem jutottam túl – jegyezte meg a bájitalmester a levelet nézve. Nekiállt elolvasni. Majd azt kívánta, bárcsak ne tette volna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudom, újabb függővég *elhajol a gyilkos átkok elől*. Igyekszem mielőbb újabb fejezet végére jutni, hogy frissíthessek.


	25. Veszteség

**25\. fejezet  
Veszteség**

 

_Egy bagoly huhogása állította meg őt. Végre, egy hét várakozás után Nicholas válaszolt. Perselus kibontotta a levelet és olvasni kezdte._

_– Mit írt Nicholas? – kérdezte Harry._

_– Várj! Még a „Kedves Harry és Perselus!”-on sem jutottam túl – jegyezte meg a bájitalmester a levelet nézve. Nekiállt elolvasni. Majd azt kívánta, bárcsak ne tette volna._

Harry gyakran elképzelte, hogyan töltené az első napját amikor ismét visszatér Perselus kastélyába. Úgy gondolta, magán kívül lenne örömében, hogy hazatérhet; egy kicsit lovagolna, az nagyon hiányzott neki, míg a Roxfortban volt. Elkezdene dolgozni a versenyseprű tervezési projektjén, felhasználva a könyveket, amiket Perselus vásárolt neki. Elvégezne némi további kutatást az animágia területén. Gyakorolná az alkímiát, megpróbálná elkapni az utolsó lépés lényegét a Bölcsek Köve elkészítéséhez. De erre még álmában se gondolt.

Az élete megváltozott, amióta elolvasta azt a levelet Perselus irodájában; természetesen elsőként a bájitalmester olvasta végig. A férfi hamuszürkévé sápadt, leroskadt a székére, a levél pedig lazán lógott ki az ujjai közül. Miután Harry semmilyen reagálást nem kapott és hihetetlenül aggódni kezdett, elmarta a levelet, és maga olvasta el. Az pedig jobban megváltoztatta az életét, mint ahogy a Voldemorttal való fiaskó tette. Még most is szó szerint fel tudta idézni a levelet, annyira belevésődtek a szavak az elméjébe, fájdalmas jegyeket hagyva a lelkén.

_Kedves Harry és Perselus!_

_Tudom, hogy ez a levél nem az lesz, amire számítottatok. Tudom, úgy gondoltátok, hogy a kővel kapcsolatos összes aggodalmatokat magatok mögött hagyhatjátok, és semmi nem okoz nagyobb fájdalmat, mint a tudat, hogy további terheket rovok rátok._

_Albus megkeresett néhány napja – egészen pontosan másnap reggel, miután megkaptam a leveleteket – és elmondta a hivatalos verziót arról, ami a követ illetően a Roxfortban történt. Érdekes, hogy Albus néha mennyire nem vesz tudomást az igazságról, még ha az ott van közvetlenül az orra előtt. De elkalandoztam, most nem emiatt írom ezt a levelet._

_A kő még aznap visszakerült hozzám, hogy Albus meglátogatott. Megkérdezte, mi a tervem vele; még nem mondtam el neki. Úgy gondoltam, elsőként veletek kell közölnöm. Elpusztítottam. Igen, megtettem! Ti ketten okosak vagytok. Máris értitek, hogy ez mit jelent. Perenelle-nek és nekem van még elég elixírünk, hogy elrendezzünk néhány ügyet, és aztán meghalunk. Mire ezt a levelet olvassátok, már túl is leszünk rajta._

_Tudom, úgy gondoljátok, hogy kegyetlen vagyok, amiért egy levélen keresztül mondok búcsút. Ha úgy ítéltem volna meg, hogy a végső búcsú könnyebbé tette volna az elválásunkat – bármelyik részről is –, abban a pillanatban átmentem volna hozzátok a hop-hálózaton, amint eldöntöttük, hogy a kőnek pusztulnia kell. De ennek így kellett történnie; máskülönben túl sok lett volna azt ennek az öreg szívnek elviselni._

_Azt mondom, ne sajnáljatok minket – teljes életet éltünk. Hosszabb volt, mint a legtöbb emberé, de ti voltatok azok, akik élettel töltöttétek meg azt. Hosszú-hosszú éveken keresztül csak Perenelle és én voltunk. És aztán jöttetek ti; mindig úgy gondoltunk rátok, mint a soha meg nem született gyermekeinkre. Életet hoztatok két nagyon öreg ember életébe, és ezért örökre az adósaitok vagyunk._

_Perselus, azt akarom, hogy tudd, a teljes bizalmamat élvezed; sikerrel fogsz járni a kutatásodban. Helyesen fogod nevelni Harryt, úgy, ahogy eddig is tetted, és amikor eljön az idő, a legteljesebb életet fogod élni. Tudom, hogy meg kell őrizni a titkaidat, de nem fog örökké tartani._

_Harry, sokkal tehetségesebb vagy az alkímiában, mint amilyennek valaha is szemtanúja voltam. Önmagamra emlékeztetsz, a te korodban, aki folyton a következő felfedezést keresi, sosem áll meg, sosem fárad. És az a kíváncsiság! Engem is állandóan az vezetett, hogy megtudjam! Közelebb vagy, mint hiszed, hogy megfejtsd a tudományom legmélyebb rejtélyét, de mindketten tudjuk, hogy a te tanulmányaid ott nem fejeződnek be. Emlékezz arra, amit a Kővel kapcsolatban mondtam neked, Harry. Nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki megalkotta azt; én csupán az egyedüli vagyok, akinek sikerült elég megfontoltan használni azt, hogy ne érje őt emiatt idő előtti vég. Kreatív elméd van, Harry; használd, élesítsd, és sosem szűnj meg bízni önmagadban. Túl fogod élni ezt – tudom!_

_Az életem árán sem tudom, mi mást mondhatnék még! Tele van az elmém gondolatokkal, és semmi nem fontos közülük! Csak azt szeretném, ha tudnátok, hogy Perenelle és én is azért éltünk ilyen sokáig, mert mindig azt reméltük, hogy megtaláljuk azt, ami igazán értékessé teszi az életünket, és az már itt vár ránk a következő sarkon. És találtunk két makacs varázslót, akik pontosan ezt tették._

_Mi most megyünk, tudván, hogy a Kő elpusztult, ezáltal pedig eggyel kisebb a veszély, eggyel kevesebb a mód Voldemort visszatérésére. Végignéztük az első háború kialakulását, és ha megakadályozhatjuk egy második megtörténtét, akkor megtesszük. Végtére is, olyasvalakik számára, akik annyi időt éltek, mint mi, a halál nem más, mint a következő nagy kaland._

_Éljétek továbbra is az életeteket, legyetek boldogok, és emlékezzetek, fiaim: a ti életetek még csak most kezdődik. Ne hagyjátok, hogy bárki is a boldogságotok útjába álljon. Én pedig minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, hogy vigyázzak rátok, bárhova is kerülök, és tudom, Perenelle ugyanezt fogja tenni. Bocsássátok meg nekünk a fájdalmat, amit okozhattunk, és tudjátok, hogy úgy szerettünk titeket, mint a saját gyermekeinket._

_A viszontlátásig – remélhetőleg nagyon-nagyon hosszú idő múlva:_

_Nicholas & Perenelle Flamel_

_U.i: Kaptok egy levelet az ügyvédünktől egy zárt végrendelet felolvasásra. Remélem, néhány dolog lesz benne, ami a segítségetekre lesz, amikor mi már nem leszünk képesek rá._

Fájt. Akkor is fájt, amikor elhagyták Flamel ügyvédjének az irodáját, miután felolvasta nekik a végrendeletet. Még a temetésen sem tudtak részt venni – hogyan magyarázták volna meg a jelenlétüket? Harry családja el volt ragadtatva Adrian felgyógyulásán, és a boldogság általános légkörében elutaztak, hogy tovább képezzék Adriant ott, akárhová is mentek. Harrynek sikerült lepleznie a gyászát a családja jelenlétében. Tekintettel arra a kábult zsibbadtságra, amit érzett, ez nem is volt igazán nehéz. Az alkalmi gyötrelem-hullámok kivételével az érzelmek elkerülték a fiút.

Nicholas ráhagyta Harryre a magán könyvgyűjteményét, amiket átszállítottak és most ott hevertek a varázslók és koboldok által ismert összes varázslattal újonnan megerősített Gringotts-mélyi széfjében. Megkérte Perselust, hogy ugorjanak be, hadd vegyen magához Nicholas feljegyzései közül néhányat – muszáj volt elvégeznie valamit. Nem tudott csak úgy állni és hagyni, hogy teljen az idő, noha azt még nem tudta, mit is kell megtennie. Perselus megkapta Perenelle összes varázsnövényét, amelyeket Minnie éber tekintetétől kísérve átszállítottak a kastély növényházaiba.

Az éjszaka borzasztó lassan telt a kastély mindkét lakója számára. Perselus valamikor hajnali három óra felé adta fel, hogy megpróbáljon aludni, és átment a laborjába. Harry meg sem próbált aludni; csak ült az ágyán – még az ágytakarót sem vette le; Minnie ezért levette volna a fejét – a könyvvel, amit Nicholas adott neki karácsonyra, a tekercsekkel, amiket kivett a széfjéből, és a saját noteszével, ami nyitva volt előtte. Hajnal hasadtakor az összes kiválogatott tárgyat átköltöztette a laborjába. Csak egy tekercset tartott meg, amit magával vitt a reggelihez – egy ősrégi, elvékonyodott pergament. 

Volt _valami_ azon a sok rárajzolt szimbólum között… Az a pecsét, ami a lap közepére volt rajzolva… Gyorsan felfirkált egy pár sort a lap aljára… Sejtette, hogy az a kacskaringós minta létezett, és Nicholas látszólag könnyen megtalálható helyre tette – valahova az egyik könyvbe, amiről tudta, hogy Harrynek szüksége lesz azonnal elolvasni. Nem lehetett véletlen.

A zöld szemű fiúval szemközt az étkezőasztal túloldalán egy nagyon aggódó – és nagyon fáradt – bájitalmester ült. Nem arról volt szó, hogy ő nem gyászolt, pont akkora fájdalmat érzett, mint amikor a saját édesanyja távozott az élők sorából, és Nicholas volt az egyedüli igazi apafigura, akit az életében tudott. Viszont megértette. Legalábbis bizonyos mértékben. Flamelék választásra kényszerültek; meglehet, nem olyan döntés volt, amivel ő egyetértett, de attól még az ő döntésük volt.

Felfogták, azzal, hogy megtartják a Bölcsek Kövét, veszélybe sodornák azokat, akiket a legjobban szeretnek, és velük együtt az egész varázsló közösséget. Így Nicholas egyszerűen úgy döntött, hogy nem teszi, Perenelle pedig követte őt. Noha Perselus tudta, hogy ez volt a felelősségteljes döntés, hogy Flamelék áldozata sokak életét megmentheti, önkéntelenül is azt kívánta, bárcsak kicsit önzőbbek lettek volna. Mégis beismerte magában, hogy megérti őket.

_Harry teljesen más eset_ – gondolta a bájitalmester. A fiú szinte teljesen megnémult, amióta előző délután elhagyták az ügyvédi irodát. Csak felkapott néhány könyvet és párat az alkimista jegyzetei közül, aztán visszavonult a szobájába, és ma reggelig elő sem bukkant onnan. Nem úgy tűnt, mint aki beszélgetni akar, és Perselusnak nem is állt szándékában erőltetni. Harrynek a saját maga módján kell megbirkóznia ezzel, és ezt a férfi is megértette. Ettől függetlenül remélte, hogy a fiú kijön és kiadja a magában tartott gyászt. Egy héten keresztül kényszerült eltitkolni azt, és nem engedni, hogy a felszínre kerüljön.

Harry gyásza, kiegészítve a félelmével, hogy elveszíti a testvérét és a – Perselus véleménye szerint teljes mértékben helytelen – bűntudatával Mógus halála miatt, olyan mély, befelé forduló, szemlélődő állapotba vezették a fiút, amit egyetlen gyereknek – nem számít, mennyire karizmatikus – sem szabadna megengedni, hogy átéljen.

Figyelte, ahogy Harry eszik – igazából teljesen étvágytalanul –, a zöld szempár röviden a régi tekercsre pillant, amit magával hozott, és pillanatnyilag a tányérja mellett, az asztalon hevert. A pergamenlap tele volt ismeretlen és titkos alkimista szimbólumokkal, amelyek számára teljesen értelmetlenek voltak, de amiket a fiú látszólag tökéletesen megértett. Harry váratlanul kiejtette a kezéből a villáját, becsukta a szemét, a keze, ami érintette – majdhogynem simogatta – a tekercset, megremegett.

– Harry? – kérdezte Perselus, próbálva sokkal összeszedettebbnek hangzani, mint ahogy őrült szívverése diktálta. A fiú válasz gyanánt kinyitotta a szemét – és Perselus szinte megbánta, amiért félbeszakította, bármin is tűnődött a gyerek. Perselus egy pillanatig úgy hitte, Harry végre kész utat engedni a könnyeknek, amiket egész idő alatt visszatartott. Aztán rájött, hogy nem fájdalom és nem is gyötrelem – habár Merlin tudja, mindketten érezték ezeket – égett a lángoló smaragd tűzben. Az eltökéltség volt!

– A laboromba megyek – jelentette ki a fiú, immár biztos kézzel felkapva a papírlapot az asztalról. Tett néhány lépést, majd megtorpant, hogy a válla fölött Perselusra nézzen. – Eltarthat némi ideig. – A bájitalmester rábólintott; _legalább már csinál valamit_ – gondolta magában.

– Szánj rá annyi időt, amennyire szükséged van. – Harry viszonozta a gesztust és fürge léptekkel elhagyta a helyiséget. Tudta, hálásnak kellene lennie Perselus megértése miatt – _apu ebben is bámulatos_ , gondolta futólag –, de a tudat ettől még nem vált valódi érzéssé, mivel a szíve köré képződött gát megakadályozta azt. Talán nem is gát az – vélte Harry. Sokkal inkább érződött tátongó lyuknak, egy feneketlenül mély szakadéknak, ami körülvette a szívét. Bármilyen érzés próbált áthatolni, elveszett annak mélyében, ugyanakkor az összes érzés, ami fájt, csapdába esett odabent.

Belépett a laborjába, és megdermedt; eltökéltsége egy pillanatra megingott. Utoljára a legutolsó alkimista leckéje miatt volt itt, közvetlenül az iskola kezdete előtt – megvonaglott a „legutolsó” szóra; bárcsak tudta volna akkor, hogy az az utolsó –, és Nicholas itt volt vele. Harry akkor megígérte, hogy mire elérkezik a nyár, megfejti a Kő létrehozása szintjeinek fő alapgondolatát, mire az alkimista felkuncogott, kijelentve, nem is számított ennél kevesebbre. Nos, Harry arra számított, hogy a férfi is itt lesz, de nem így történt. Szorosan összezárta a szemét, és mély lélegzetet vett, mielőtt rohamos munkába kezdett.

Könyveket nyitott ki és a jegyzeteket lapozott végig, mely közben az alkimista tanonc beleveszett a munkába. Immáron volt egy célja: nem fog megállni, mielőtt be nem fejezi, amit el akart érni. Meg kellett tennie. Muszáj volt. Eltelt a nap, majd az éjszaka. Perselus nem kérte, hogy fejezze be, nem kérte őt, hogy hagyja ott a laborját. Helyette odavitte az ételeit, sőt, keresett egy kényelmes kanapét, amit elhelyezett a helyiségben, ahol Harry a legtöbb éjszakáját töltötte, amikor aludni akart. A bájitalmester bevette magát a Harry melletti laborjába, hogy a saját kutatásaival foglalja el magát. Nem a legjobb megoldás, ha az ember agyondolgozza magát az ehhez hasonló helyzetekben, de úgy tűnt, ő és Harry is emellett a káros megoldás mellett döntöttek.

Teltek a napok, repültek az éjszakák, és egy hónapon keresztül Harry ritkán hagyta a laborját több miatt, minthogy felkeresse a nyugati tornyot, belenézzen a teleszkópjába, és néhány gyors feljegyzést készítsen arról, amit megfigyelt. És július közepének egy szerda reggelén, hajnal hasadtakor Harry elkészült.

A szobája közepébe sétált, ott egy alacsony, sötét kőből készült kútszerű szerkezet állt, egyharmadig feltöltve tizennégy hüvelyk vízzel. Harry egy pillanatig tűnődve bámulta a vizet. Nem mert remélni, még mindig tévedhetett. Emellett az érzései még mindig nem tértek egészen vissza a normális állapotukra. Még egyszer gondoskodott róla, hogy az összes szükséges hozzávaló karnyújtásnyi távolságra legyen. Miután ezt biztosította, Harry a mennyezet felé irányította a pálcáját.

– _Adventum!_ –A varázsigéjére válaszul egy szigillium rajzolódott ki ott, aranylóan felragyogva, ahogy a varázsereje aktivizálódott. A kör a mennyezet legnagyobb részét befedte, és a közepe pont a kút fölött volt. Tekervényesen cizellált alkimista szimbólum volt, rúnákkal egybefonódva. A középső minta egy nyolcágú csillag volt, a többinél nagyobb, habár tökéletes szinkronban a hétszög, hatszög és ötszög szigilliumokkal, kombinálva a többi szimbólummal. Harry egy pillanatig tanulmányozta a munkáját – végtére is bő két hetébe telt megalkotni azt. _Két hét, mialatt gyakorlatilag lemondtam az alvásról és a pihenésről, de az eredmény megérte_ – gondolta.

Visszafordította a figyelmét a vízre és elmosolyodott; elkezdte hozzáadni az alapanyagokat a szerinte remélt sorrendben, egy gyors varázslattal megkavarta, amikor látta, hogy szükséges; a folyamat végéig a folyadék felszínét csak a hozzávalók és mágia érinthette, semmi más. A készítmény több színváltozáson keresztülment, míg végül két órával később egy fehér ködpára emelkedett fel a kútból és kezdett elterjedni a helyiségben. Harry zsebre vágta a pálcáját és szétnyitott tenyérrel a víz fölé nyújtotta a két kezét, készen arra, hogy elvégezze az első szertartását.

_"Concitasti et resurge_  
Mutabis, solidatae  
Tu reges metalla iam  
Tu vitam aridiate produces" 

Két tenyere ugyanazzal a fénnyel ragyogott, mint amilyennel a szigillium azon a két arany színű pecséten, ami ott tűnt fel. A víz bugyogni és kavarogni kezdett, örvényt képezve a kút belsejében, miközben egy arany fény tűnt fel annak közepén. A folyadék megváltozott, és aztán köddé vált, ami körülvette azt, de nem párolgott el; ha bármi, inkább úgy tűnt, hogy az a ragyogó fény ott közben magába vonzza azt. Minél inkább odakoncentrálódott az a köd, annál jobban változott a fény színe aranyról vörösre, mígnem sötét karmazsinvörös lett. Harry kezei már égtek, de pislogni sem mert, nehogy elrontsa.

A forgás hirtelen megszűnt, és a tenyeréből kiáradó fény semmivé fakult, az egyedüli világosság a mennyezeten levő pecsétből áradt, mivel a fali fáklyák kialudtak valamikor a varázslat alatt. Ránézett a két tenyerére, és félig meglepődve látta, hogy azok sértetlenek, noha tudta, semmilyen sebhely nem fog képződni; sikerrel járt – érezte. A kezével legyintett egyet, hogy eltüntesse a kút fölött gomolygó ködfátyol utolsó nyomait, aztán belenézett.

Miközben Harry a laborjában tevékenykedett, Perselus korán kelt, ahogy azt az utóbbi hónapban tette, és úgy döntött, elsétál a növényházba. Rákényszerült, hogy bővítse a már meglévő növényházakat, mivel azok a növények, amelyeket Perenelle hagyott reá, túl soknak bizonyultak a mostanihoz. Csendben lépkedett a ritka növénykülönlegességek között, olykor-olykor megérintve némelyik levelét; a növények, mintha megértették volna, hogy a gazdájuk eltávozott, sorvadoztak és csak az a mágikus bűbáj tartotta őket életben, amelyeket Perselus nap, mint nap kiszórt rájuk. Nem tudta, mihez kezdjen velük, ahogy azt sem tudta, mitévő legyen Harryvel.

A zöld szemű fiú nem bukkant elő a laborjából, kivéve, amikor felkereste a nyugati tornyot, és a bájitalmester egyre jobban aggódott. Ha ez így fog tovább menni, muszáj lesz a kezébe venni a helyzetet. Harrynek abba kell hagyni azt a mániákus megszállottságot, ami lefoglalja; talán már így is messzire ment… _Igen_ – gondolta Perselus –, _még ma délután megmondom Harrynek, hogy jöjjön ki a laborjából, még ha csak egy kis időre is. Talán egy kellemes lovaglás a tó körül…_

– Apu? – Harry hangja hangzott fel a háta mögül, megugrasztva vele Perselust. A hang némiképp rekedten szólt, hiszen gyakorlatilag hosszú időn keresztül nem volt használva, de eltéveszthetetlenül Harryé volt. Perselus megfordult, és igen, tényleg Harry állt ott, kezében egy összegöngyölt sötétkék anyagdarabbal.

– Harry? – Perselus végigmérte a fiút; Harry sápadtnak látszott, szeme alatt sötét karikák éktelenkedtek. Ám a szemében több élet szikrázott, mint a Mógus ügy óta bármikor. – Befejezted a kutatásod? – kérdezte nyugodtan, mire Harry bólintott.

– Igen – közölte a fiú egyszerűen, aztán az asztal felé indult, amelyen néhány üres virágcserép állt. Letette rá az anyagdarabot, és Perselus most vette csak észre, hogy valami bele van csomagolva. – Gondolom, jó sokáig eltartott, igaz?

– Minden rendben, Harry – biztosította őt Perselus, több mint boldogan, hogy a fiú végre a pincén kívül van. – És min dolgoztál? – Harry halványan elmosolyodott.

– Itt, ezen – mondta, és az anyagra mutatott. – Miért nem bontod ki?

– Rendben – vágta rá a bájitalmester kíváncsian, és a kezét a vászondarabra tette. Elakadt a lélegzete; akármi is volt az, hatalmas mágikus erővel bírt. Érezte, ahogy az anyagon keresztül átszűrődik a mágia, szinte szúrta a tenyerét. Óvatosan megérintette a vászondarabot, felfedve a benne rejlő tárgyat; bármi is volt, az elég apró, és… – Mi ez… Harry! – Perselus teljesen sokkosan nézett le a szóban forgó tárgyra. Az nem lehet. _Ez nem lehet az!_ Pillantását Harryre fordította, aki lágyan mosolygott, noha a mosolya nem érte el a szemét.

– Fura, hogy ez az aprócska dolog mekkora kárt tud okozni – jelentette ki halkan, a most már kibugyolált batyut bámulva. Ott, a kék bársonyanyag közepén egy diónál nem nagyobb sötétvörös kristály hevert. Ahogy ott feküdt, annyira ártatlannak látszott, de mindkét varázsló tudta, hogy minden, csak az nem. – Megérintheted, Pers, ígérem, nem harap. – Perselus pontosan így tett. Bizonytalanul előrenyújtotta a kezét és felvette a kristályt. Hűvös volt a felülete, hűvösebb, mint egy normális kristálynak. Eltéveszthetetlen volt.

– Egy Bölcsek Köve – mondta a bájitalmester, akinek hangja elmélyült a hitetlenkedéstől. – A kutatásod… Ezt _készítetted?_ – kérdezte, miután letette a követ, szinte félt túl hosszú ideig a kezében tartani. Harry felhúzta a pólóját; az emblémája körül az egyik szimbólum, az, amelyik az alkímiát jelképezte, sötétvörös színt öltött, pont olyat, mit a kő színe.

– Igen, én csináltam – válaszolt Harry, aki szintén a követ nézte, majd hagyta, hogy a pólója visszacsússzon a helyére. – Olyan átkozottul kicsi, nem? – kérdezte Harry, és behunyt szemmel felsóhajtott. Perselus nem tudta, mit mondjon erre. Ez lehetetlen kellett volna, hogy legyen. És mégis, itt volt a kő, és itt volt Harry, a jellel, ami alkímia mesterként jelölte meg őt, és szomorú mosolyával, ami elárulta, hogy jelen körülmények között mily keveset jelentett mindez.

– Harry, ez… Ez… – Perselus mély lélegzetet vett, hogy megnyugodjon. – Felfogod, hogy mit csináltál?

– Nagyon is – közölte Harry enyhén szélesedő mosollyal. – Végtére is ráment egy teljes hónapom.

– Egy teljes hónap? Egy _hónap_ , Harry? – kérdezte Perselus hinni képtelenül, remegő kezével idegesen hátrafésülve a haját. – Másoknak az egész életük rámegy, és sosem járnak sikerrel. Csak Nicholas…

– Tulajdonképpen, nem; voltak mások is előtte és utána is – szakította félbe a férfit Harry. – Csak rossz célokra használták fel a követ, ez okozta, hogy meglehetősen erőszakos véget értek azok kezétől, akik maguk is vágytak rá. És Nicholas tizennégy éves korában készítette el az első kövét. – Perselus pont olyan lenyűgözött volt, mint korábban.

– Harry, te még tizenkettő sem vagy – emlékeztette őt – és magát – türelmesen.

– Nos, én éveken át Nicholastól tanultam. És valóban be akartam bizonyítani… – Fanyarul felkuncogott. – Tudod, még arra sem emlékszem, mit akartam bizonyítani! – Kuncogni kezdett, aztán nevetésben tört ki, kicsit furcsán hangzott a fülének – túl erőlködőnek –, de nem igazán erőltetettnek. Perselus úgy nézett rá, mint aki attól tart, hogy Harrynek elment az esze.

– Harry?

– Ó, csupán most jöttem rá, hogy minden nyilvánvaló ok nélkül készítettem egy Bölcsek Kövét. – És erre a magyarázatra ismét kacagni kezdett, és a helyzet tökéletes abszurditása azt eredményezte, hogy Perselus is csatlakozott hozzá.

– Nekem nem kell elmondanod, mennyire bámulatos mindez, Harry. Ebben az esetben a bámulatos szó sem fejezi ki a lényeget. – Perselus ismét a kőre pillantott. – Meglehetősen apró – ismerte el, mire mind a ketten újból kuncogni kezdtek. – Szóval egy alkimista mester, igaz?

– Már amennyit az ér – állította Harry, maga is a kőre tekintve.

– És kitaláltad már, mit kezdesz vele? – Harry homloka összeráncolódott a gondolkozástól – erre még nem gondolt. Csak csinálni akart valamit, ami leköti őt, valamit, ami bebizonyítja, hogy Nicholas valamilyen módon még mindig vele van. A kőről félrenézve körbepillantott, első ízben szemügyre véve a növények állapotát. 

_Ezek Perenelle növényei_ – észlelte kezdetnek. – _Nem néznek ki túl jól._ Hirtelen minden világossá vált.

– Igen. Igen, kitaláltam – jelentette ki Harry, elővéve a pálcáját, miközben Perselus továbbra is a követ nézte. 

– És mi lenne az? – kérdezte a férfi.

– _Reducto!_ – kiáltotta Harry, és a vakítóan fehér bűbáj finom porrá változtatta a követ. Perselus tekintete ide-oda járt a Bölcsek Kövéből lett por és Harry között.

– Mi? – kérdezte, mélyen magában jól tudva, hogy Harry helyesen cselekedett. De szívesen vett volna némi előzetes figyelmeztetést!

– Úgy hiszem, megállapítottuk, hogy a Bölcsek Köve több gondot okoz, mint amennyit ér – mondta Harry mosolyogva.

– És nem figyelmeztethettél volna előbb? – érdeklődött Perselus játékosan felhúzott szemöldökkel. – Mint tudod, előrehaladott korban járok; mi van, ha szívrohamot kapok, vagy valami? – Harry hahotázni kezdett, csodálkozva, mennyivel könnyebbnek érzi a szívét. Úgy tűnt, a kő porrá zúzásának végignézése valamiféle lezárást is magával hozott.

– Ezt nézd! – figyelmeztette Perselust Harry két kuncogás között. – Ha öreg korodból kifolyólag emiatt haldokolni kezdenél, készítek neked egy másik követ. Áll az alku?

– Áll – közölte Perselus elnevetve magát. – És felteszem, a kő ebben a formájában már használhatatlan, igaz?

– Mágikus úton nem lehet helyrehozni, és ami azt illeti, a képességeinek a legnagyobb részét elveszítette; ettől függetlenül még mindig fel lehet használni arra, hogy életet adjon ott, ahol aszály sújt – állította Harry komolyan

– Akkor tehát mit akarsz csinálni a porral? – kérdezte Perselus aggódva.

– Csak figyelj! – Néhány gyors bűbáj és pár pálcapöccintés, és a vörös por a levegőbe emelkedett, majd apró adagokban megtalálták az útjukat a növényház cserepeibe. Harry nem foglalkozott az összezavarodott bájitalmesterrel, hanem a víztömlőhöz sétált, kinyitotta a csapot, és a növényekre permetezte a vizet. Csupán néhány pillanatba telt, hogy a növények elkezdjék magukba szívni azt, ami a Bölcsek Kövéből maradt – a reakció azonnali volt.

Minden, ami eddig barna és száraz volt, zöld, lila, sőt vörös lett, ami épp a normális színük kellett legyen; a növények növekedni kezdtek, és virágzásba borultak, egészségesebbnek látszottak, mint valaha, a varázsvilág bármelyik gyógynövénytermesztője megirigyelte volna. Perselus álmélkodva nézett szét. Harry most…?

– Tessék – mondta Harry mosolyogva. – Szerintem Nicholas helyeselné, nem gondolod?

– Öhm, Harry?

– Igen, Pers?

– Csak képzelődöm, vagy valóban kerti trágyaként használtál fel egy Bölcsek Kövét? – Harry erre a kijelentésre üres tekintettel pislogott párat.

– Nos, működött, nem? – Egy pillanatig csak bámultak egymásra, aztán egyszerre nevettek fel. Még mindig mélyen bennük élt a fájdalom, ami még hosszú ideig fogja nyomasztani őket, de innen már tényleg tovább tudtak lépni.


	26. Új és nem annyira új arcokról

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry és Perselus igyekeznek továbblépni a történteken. Harry új projektbe veti bele magát, és belemerül a tanulmányaiba. A nyár lassan elrepül, és felbukkan egy új szereplő is a színen.

**26\. fejezet  
Új és nem annyira új arcokról**

 

_– Öhm, Harry?_

_– Igen, Pers?_

_– Csak képzelődöm, vagy valóban kerti trágyaként használtál fel egy Bölcsek Kövét? – A kérdésre Harry üres tekintettel pislogott párat._

_– Nos, működött, nem? – Egy pillanatig csak bámultak egymásra, aztán egyszerre nevettek fel. Még mindig mélyen bennük élt a fájdalom, ami még hosszú ideig fogja nyomasztani őket, de innentől már tényleg tovább tudtak lépni._

Három hét telt el a Bölcsek Kövének megalkotása, majd ezt követő elpusztítása óta, és a dolgok kezdtek visszarendeződni a megszokott kerékvágásba. Harry ismét folytatta a tanulmányait, Perselus pedig újból a kutatásaival foglalkozott. Már július vége volt, amikor hirtelen eszükbe nem jutott, hogy Harry tizenkettedik születésnapja pontosan egy évtizedes évfordulója annak, hogy először találkoztak.

– Tyűha! – jelentette ki ékesszólóan Harry, amikor Perselus vajsörrel töltötte meg a poharaikat. – Egy évtized?

– Tudom – értett egyet mosolyogva a férfi. – Néha el sem tudom hinni, hogy te vagy az a kisbaba, akire emlékszem. Megnőttél, Harry. – A bájitalmester szándékosan tőmondatokban beszélt, mert nem bízott benne, hogy nem csuklik-e el a hangja.

– Felteszem, ennek így kellett történnie – intézte el egy vállrándítással Harry. – De _egy évtized?_ – Perselus feltételezte, hogy egy évtized Harrynek sokkal többet jelent, mint olyasvalakinek, aki annyi idős, mint Nic… Olyasvalakinek, aki jóval idősebb. Még mindig fájt, ha az alkimistára gondolt. Nem mintha az ellenkezőjére számított volna, de akkor is, úgy vélte, képes kordában tartani az érzelmeit; legalábbis ezzel kérkedett. Flamelék elvesztése azonban továbbra is fájó seb volt, és pont annyira bántotta őt, mint amikor a szülei haltak meg. Talán kicsivel még jobban is.

– Még mindig fiatal vagy; amikor idősebb leszel, egy évtized sokkal kisebb jelentőséggel fog bírni.

– Mondja ezt az aggastyán – forgatta erre a kijelentésre a szemét Harry. – Mert most tényleg, a harminckettő _annyira, de annyira_ vén kor! – A szarkazmus tisztán kihallatszott a gyerek hangjából, és Perselus elkuncogta magát, mert a fiú hanglejtése felettébb hasonlított az övére.

– Jól van, lehet, hogy igazad van – ismerte be Perselus.

– Tudom, hogy igazam van – közölte pléhpofával Harry. – Hé, Pers? – folytatta a fiú rövid szünettel később. – Mit gondolsz, hol leszünk újabb tíz év múlva?

– Ki tudja? – tűnődött a férfi. – Remélhetőleg ezen a verandán, és valami erősebbet iszogatunk, hisz akkor már nagykorú leszel – viccelt könnyedén.

– Talán addigra már tartós párkapcsolatban élsz! – Harry elvigyorodott, amikor Perselus méltatlankodva fújt egyet. – Sőt, házas vagy!

– Most épp házasságkerítőt próbálsz játszani, Harry?

– Nem. Az azt jelentené, hogy már megtaláltam a párod, és ez még nem történt meg. Még!

– Jaj, neked… – fenyegette színlelt haraggal a bájitalmester, majd hozzávágott egy párnát.

– Ilyen erőszakos vagy? – kérdezte Harry játékosan, elégedett mosolyt csalva Perselus arcára; lassan visszatér az a Harry, akit ismer.

– Egyébként – szólt Perselus magasba emelve a poharát –, az elkövetkező tíz évre; legyen az pont olyan őrült, mint az elmúlt tíz. Máskülönben unatkoznánk.

– Azért a halálközeli élményeket faragjuk minimálisra – javasolta Harry, mielőtt inni kezdett.

– Így legyen – helyeselt Perselus, csatlakozva a hőn áhított gondolathoz, mielőtt belekortyolt az italába. És ha már arról volt szó, hogy a dolgok _ne_ legyenek unalmasak, a zöld szemű varázsló a szabad idejében megkezdte – ahogy ő fogalmazott – a _kísérletezést_ a régi seprűkkel; és a kísérletezésen azt értette, hogy szétszedte, majd ismét összerakta őket. Egy héttel korábban megpróbált egy saját seprűt megépíteni; semmi túl bonyolultat persze. Csak azt akarta látni, mi kell ahhoz, hogy egy seprű repüljön.

Harry a tizenkettedik születésnapja után néhány nappal – egész pontosan azután, hogy a szülei hazaugrottak és megint elutaztak – döntötte el, hogy kipróbálja a seprűkészítést; Adrian meglehetősen bosszúsnak látszott a neki felállított edzésprogrammal. Úgy tűnt, a tény, hogy Harry varázslatát Adrian rejtett mágikus erejének tulajdonították, újabb kiterjedt körű mágikus vizsgálatokat sürgetett, hogy lássák, a rendkívüli ereje ismét megmoccan-e, amikor az idősebb Potter iker szükséghelyzetbe kerül. Eddig a pontig kétségkívül semmi nem történt, de ettől még nem hagyták abba.

A zöld szemű fiú elvigyorodott, amikor eszébe jutott a testvére aznapi arckifejezése, amikor ismét el kellett indulnia edzeni; Harry úgy vélte, mérhetetlenül jót fog tenni Adriannek. És míg a testvére Merlin tudja, hová utazott, Harry továbbhaladt a magántanulmányaival. Noha még mindig képtelen volt betenni a lábát az alkímia laborjába – amióta befejezte a Bölcsek Kövével folytatott szertartást, gondosan kerülte a helyiséget –, voltak egyéb tárgyak, melyek kisajátították a figyelmét és elterelték a gondolatait élete fájdalmasabb pontjairól.

És mint ilyen, Harry azon a meleg augusztus nyolcadiki reggelen azon kapta magát, hogy a kastély hátsó tornácán üldögél, kezében a Perselustól karácsonyra kapott könyvvel. A Roxfortban nem volt sok ideje rá, hogy fordítsa, de most teljesen belefeledkezett a könyv lapjaiba. Volt pár röpke és halvány információ-morzsa, amelyeket talán félrefordított. Azokra majd rá kell kérdeznie Perselusnál. _És ha már Perselusról van szó_ – gondolta Harry a könyve fölött kinézve az erdőre –, _vajon hol lehet most_?

Harry egy héten keresztül tesztelte, hogy hogyan érje el az akaratával, hogy néhány fadarab lebegjen, majd hagyta kicsúszni a száján, hogy bármilyen kísérletezés a seprűkészítés terén sokkal produktívabb lenne, ha különféle fafajtákkal próbálkozna. Perselus – miután kijelentette, hogy segíteni akar – az erdőbe ment, de azóta már jó néhány óra eltelt. _Vajon merre tűnhetett el?_ – tűnődött. Harry visszatért a könyvéhez, de csak félig tudott odafigyelni; mostanában túl sok rossz élmény érte ahhoz, hogy egy ilyen késésnél nyugodt tudjon maradni.

– Na, tessék! – kiáltotta Perselus valahonnan Harry háta mögül, eléggé megijesztve őt ahhoz, hogy elejtse a könyvét. A fiú szélsebesen megfordult; úgy tűnt, Perselus meghozta a beígért fát. A látványra Harry nevetni kezdett.

– Perselus, ugye emlékszel, hogy varázsló vagy, igaz? – kérdezte, megpróbálva normálisan lélegezni.

– Igen – jelentette ki a férfi zavarodottan felvonva a szemöldökét.

– És arra is, hogy a pálcádat is tudtad volna használni, hogy vágj néhány faágat? – kérdezte a bájitalmester jobb kezében lévő baltát szemlélve. Perselus elmosolyodott.

– Úgy döntöttem, a hagyományos megközelítést választom – kuncogta el magát. – Ráadásul úgy éreztem, jól esne valami verejtékkel járó munka.

– Igen, pont úgy is nézel ki – helyeselt Harry színlelt komolysággal.

– Rendben, csak folytasd nyugodtan; még mindig visszavihetem a fát, amit hoztam neked, és…

– Oké! Ígérem, abbahagyom! – jelentette ki Harry, és előhúzta a pálcáját, hogy arrébb lebegtesse a fadarabokat a földről. Az utóbbi időben gyakorolta a nonverbális varázslatokat, és az egyszerűekkel egészen sikeresen boldogult; megpróbálkozott egy _Stuporral_ is, de úgy döntött, még jobban utána olvas a néma varázslásnak, mielőtt ismét kiszórja azt; Perselus megesküdött, hogy a nagyszalonban levő hatalmas falikárpit már soha többet nem fog ugyanúgy kinézni, mint előtte. Harry az élete árán sem tudta megérteni mind a mai napig, hogyan fagyhatott meg a kárpit – még csak nem is arra célzott! Befejezte a néma varázslatokról szóló tűnődést, inkább végignézett a nyolc előtte lebegő különböző faágon; mindegyik tökéletes méretű volt, megtisztítva a falevelektől és a korábban rajtuk levő kisebb faágaktól.

– A három vastagabb tölgyfa, a három világosabb fűzfa és a másik kettő pedig kőris – közölte Perselus.

– Tökéletesek, Pers. Köszönöm.

– Nem kell megköszönnöd; mindössze ott akarok lenni az első alkalomnál, amikor működő seprűt készítesz az egyikből – mondta a bájitalmester vigyorogva; végtére is a dolog meg fog történni. Ha Harry el tudta készíteni a Bölcsek Kövét, akkor egy seprű gyerekjáték lesz.

– Ha nem bánod, hogy kísérleti patkány legyél, akár le is teszteltethetem veled őket – jelentette ki Harry boldogan.

– Ó, dehogy bánom! – Perselus, a széles mosolyával és a csillogó szemével, úgy nézett ki, mint egy ötéves.

– Csak később be ne perelj, és használhatsz, amit csak akarsz azokból, amiket elkészítek – közölte mosolyogva Harry. Innentől kezdve lassú folyamat vette kezdetét; az egyik fűzfaággal kezdte, és elsőként a megfelelő formát kellett kialakítania belőle. Ha néhány hónappal korábban valaki azt mondta volna neki, hogy egy kviddiccsel kapcsolatos tevékenységhez számmisztikát fog használni, egy szempillantás alatt a Szent Mungóba utalta volna az illetőt. És tessék, most pontosan ezt csinálta; körültekintően készített újabb és újabb diagramokat, hogy megállapítsa, a seprű a helyes formát kapná-e. Még saját kezűleg is próbált megrajzolni néhány konstrukciót, hogy milyenre szerette volna a végeredményt, de még mindig nagyon távol állt attól, hogy üdvrivalgásban törjön ki.

Hetek teltek el – kiegészítve egy ötnapos meglepetés utazással Tunéziába, Perselus jóvoltából –, és mielőtt Harry észrevette volna, már augusztus utolsó hetében jártak, egy estével a szülei által tervezett Abszol úti bevásárló túra előtt. Harry ezúttal a Potter kúriabeli szobájában vizsgálgatta az egyik saját tervezését. _Van benne valami ígéretes_ – gondolta, miközben feltekerte a pergament és elhatározta, hogy a vacsora előtt még belenéz kicsit a haladó átváltoztatástan tanulmányaiba; jelenleg az élettelen tárgyak tartós átváltoztatásaival foglalkozott. Ezt általában a Roxfort hetedévében vették át. Szükségtelen mondani, hogy a fiút teljesen elvarázsolta a dolog.

Végül egészen éjfél utánig tanult, és alig sikerült rávenni magát, hogy elalvás előtt még fogat mosson. Majdnem biztos volt benne, hogy a szomszéd szobából – a testvére szobájából – dörömbölést hall, de még az előtt elaludt, hogy eltűnődhetett volna rajta. A másnap reggel igazán érdekesen kezdődött, mivel az egész ház az alvás különböző fázisaiban járt, amikor Lily úgy döntött, hogy reggel hétkor ébreszti őket. Adrian, bár már magára öltötte a talárját, még mindig a pizsamaalsóban volt, és eléggé belefeledkezett valamibe, James a korai ébresztés tisztességtelen mivolta és kegyetlensége miatt dörmögött, Sirius pedig egyenesen lázadni látszott – még a kispárnáját is magával cipelte a konyhába, és pillanatnyilag fejét az étkező asztalon pihentetve aludt.

– Bárhol képes elaludni, mi? – kérdezte Remus, mosolyogva nézve örök barátjára.

– Szerencsés fattyú… – dünnyögte James, amivel kuncogást váltott ki a fiaiból, Lilytől ellenben egy fejbekólintást kapott. 

– James, vigyázz a szádra! – szidta a nő, mire James a szemét forgatta. – Te jó ég, egy ötéveshez mentem feleségül.

– Úgy tűnik – csicseregte vidáman Harry a zabpelyhe fölött. Ő volt az egyetlen, akire látszólag hatástalan volt a korai ébresztés.

– Borzasztóan vidámnak látszol ma reggel – morogta oda neki bosszúsan Adrian. – Ez nem természetes.

– Ugyan, csupán mindig nagyszerű vagyok – vágott vissza gúnyosan Harry, nevetésre sarkallva az asztal körül ülőket, Sirius pedig motyogott valami érthetetlent álmában. Remus a bóbiskoló kutya animágus felé mozdult, és kihúzta a párnát a feje alól, amitől a férfi meglehetősen hirtelen felébredt.

– Ébren vagyok! Ébren! – kiáltott pánikba esett hangon, de mielőtt ráeszmélt volna, hogy mi is történt, a hahotázó nevetés és a párna Remus kezében, jelezte neki. – Holdsáp! – nyafogta. – Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ezt tetted!

– Én pedig nem tudom elhinni, hogy elaludtál az étkező asztalnál, mégis megtetted – vágta rá a vérfarkas fapofával, miközben Sirius duzzogott. A hangulat végig derűs maradt, miközben az Abszol útra igyekeztek, és ugyanebben a szellemben folytatódott, amikor találkoztak Weasleyékkel. Adrian odaszaladt Ronhoz, és azonnal suttogni kezdett neki valamiről. Harry megcsóválta a fejét; volt egy olyan érzése, hogy hamarosan hallani fog róla. Megfordult, és végignézett a csoport többi tagján; az anyja odalépett Mollyhoz, és ugyanolyan fojtott hangon diskuráltak, míg a csoport másik nőnemű tagja mögöttük lépkedett, és enyhén jókedvűnek látszott. _Ginny az idén kezdi meg az első évét a Roxfortban_ – jutott eszébe Harrynek, miközben odasétált Weasleyék egyetlen leánygyermekéhez.

– Nos, hogy érzed magad az első roxforti utad előtt? – kérdezte a zöld szemű fiú, miközben a Gringotts felé tartottak.

– Izgatottan, azt hiszem. Boldog vagyok. Rettegek – válaszolt a lány félénk mosollyal.

– Igen, ez így nagyjából helytálló – értett egyet Harry, jól emlékezve a saját tavalyi érzéseire. – Csak légy önmagad, nagyszerű leszel; a Süveg tudja, mit csinál, emellett pedig, ha bármire szükséged van, négy bátyád jár a Roxfortba, akikhez fordulhatsz, nem beszélve Adrianról és rólam. – Ginny vidám mosollyal jutalmazta. A népes csoport együtt sétált végig az utcán, miközben a gyerekek az iskolai listájukat bámulták. Harry sóhajtott; a levelében végig valami Lockhart alak neve szerepelt. Úgy gondolta, hogy a szőke varázsló fényképe természetellenes, ahogy vakító, fehér foggal mosolyog a Szombati Boszorkány címlapjáról, és ismét sóhajtott. Megpróbálta elolvasni néhány könyvét, és bár a kalandok mögötti teória helyesnek látszott, volt bennük valami, amit hamisnak érzett. Harry elhessegette az érzést, ráfogta a szerző dagályos stílusára, és örömmel tette le a könyvet azzal, hogy soha többé nem olvassa egyetlen művét sem.

Az anyja és Mrs. Weasley – és abból, amit Adriantól és Ron panaszkodásából hallott, akkor Hermione is – teljesen másképpen reagáltak Lockhartra. Mrs. Weasley rendszerint magas hangú kuncogásba kezdett, ha megemlítették előtte Gilderoy Lockhart nevét, az anyja pedig álmodozóan sóhajtozott. Harry viccesnek találta mindezt – az apja viszont egyáltalán nem. Meglehetősen készségesen pocskondiázta a szőke varázslót, Lily pedig folyton dühöngött, amikor így tett.

Az új felszerelések megvásárlása – minden más beszerzése után, ami addig nem igényelte a könyvesbolt felkeresését – megközelítették a Czikornyai és Patzát. A könyvesbolt előtt különböző korú boszorkányok lehetetlen hosszúságú, nagyrészt rendezett sora kígyózott. Harrynek nem tartott sokáig kitalálni, hogy miért. Odabent Gilderoy Lockhart dedikálta az „Egy elbűvölő ember” című könyvét, és a tömeg azért csődült össze, hogy egy pillantást vethessen rá. A zöld szemű fiú felsóhajtott, és az anyjára meg Mrs. Weasleyre pillantva az **_„összeesküvés”_** szó vastagon szedett betűi kezdtek el villogni az elméjében.

– Ó, ugyan már, Lils! – panaszkodott szemforgatva James. – Nem jöhetnénk vissza holnap?

– Abszolút nem! – jelentette ki kategorikusan a felesége, és a sor felé indult. _Hermione is itt van a szüleivel_ – vette észre Harry; amikor a bozontos hajú lány integetni kezdett nekik a sorból, és arca teljesen kipirult a várakozástól. Harry halk kuncogást hallott, és a hang felé fordult – az egyetlen felé, aki se nem panaszkodott, se nem morgolódott, de még csak nem is kuncogott magas hangon –, és azt kellett észrevennie, hogy Ginny hitetlenkedve bámulja a látványt maga előtt. Abban a pillanatban, amint észrevette, hogy Harry őt nézi, az arca lenyűgöző vörös árnyalatot öltött, de a fiú bátorítóan rámosolygott; jó volt látni, hogy az ország nem _minden_ nőnemű lakosa őrült meg.

– Gyerünk, gyerekek! – kiáltott fel Molly. – Elég hosszú a sor anélkül is, hogy ti feltartanátok.

– Muszáj nekünk is menni? – panaszkodott Fred.

– Jaj már, gyerekek! Jó szórakozás lesz! – vetette oda Sirius, sikeresen utánozva egy fekete hajú nőt, aki néhány lépéssel előttük győzködte a gyerekeit. Ezzel sikerült mindenkit megnevettettetnie. Harry úgy vélte, hogy a várakozás elviselhető lett volna, ha Lockhart nem dönt úgy, hogy megragadja Adriant és rákényszeríti, hogy együtt pózoljanak a Reggeli Prófétának. Szegény fiú kábultnak látszott, fészkelődött, és minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy elrejtőzzön a fotósok meg a szélesen mosolygó Lockhart elől. Amikor Lockhart ingyen felajánlotta Adriannak az összes művét, James már készült tiltakozni, de hirtelen elhallgatott, mivel a varázsló bejelentette, hogy ő lesz a következő sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár.

_Hát sosem lesz normális tanárunk ebből a tantárgyból?_ – lamentált Harry, miközben reményei, hogy idén ténylegesen csinálnak valami érdekeset, kiröppentek az ablakon. Az előző tanára egy flúgos volt, akit megszállt Voldemort, most meg ez? Már majdnem kifejtette a gondolatait Ginnynek, amikor valami más keltette fel a figyelmét; Malfoyék léptek be a boltba, és összetalálkoztak a Weasleykkel – név szerint a Weasley családfővel. Harry nagyot nyelt, a keze ösztönösen a pálcája köré szorult, miközben a ricsaj felé közeledett; valamilyen furcsa oknál fogva tudta, hogy ennek nem lesz jó vége.

– A híres Adrian Potter – köszönt Draco gúnyosan Adrianre, aki az újonnan beszerzett könyvek súlya alatt imbolygott; a fiú teketóriázás nélkül Harry karjaiba dobta azokat, arról motyogva, hogy égesse el őket, vagy valami, miközben Draco folytatta: – Még egy könyvesboltba sem tud úgy bemenni, hogy ne kerüljön a címlapra.* – Harry Ginny üstjébe tette Lockhart műveit, azt tátogva, hogy ő majd vesz magának újakat, majd Malfoy felé fordult, mielőtt a bátyja megszólalhatott volna.

– Én vigyáznék ezzel a hangsúllyal, Malfoy – jegyezte meg a zöld szemű fiú nyugodtan. – A megjegyzésednek erősen féltékenység íze van. – Draco résnyíre szűkült szemmel fordult a fiatalabb Potter iker felé, míg Adrian halkan kuncogott.

– Mi folyik itt? Apa azt mondta, hogy látta Malf… – kezdte Ron a Potter ikrek felé lépkedve. – Ó, te vagy az – mondta, amikor megpillantotta Malfoyt, és úgy nézett végig rajta, mintha valami undok ragacs lenne a cipője talpán – Csodálkozol, hogy itt látod Adriant, mi? – kérdezte vigyorogva, kezében szorítva az új SVK tanár könyveinek gyűjteményét. A mellette álló Hermione zsémbes cöcögésbe kezdett a vörös hajú fiú reakcióját látva. Harry egy pillanatra eltűnődött, hogyan is sikerült meghallania azt az általános káoszban körülötte. A hangzavar kicsit hangosabb volt a szokásosnál, de ezt eddig a dedikálásnak tudta be; most ugyanakkor…

– De még jobban csodálkozom, hogy téged egy boltban látlak, Weasley – vágott vissza Malfoy, hatásosan kiszakítva Harryt a merengéséből. – Felteszem, a szüleid egy hónapig éhezni fognak, ha kifizetik ezt a rakás könyvet.* – Ron paprikavörösre pirult, és szintén Ginny üstjébe pottyantotta a könyveit. Megmozdult, hogy Malfoyra támadjon, de Adrian és Hermione visszatartották őt. Haszontalan tettnek bizonyult, mivel Lucius Malfoy és Mr. Weasley – miután az idősebb Malfoy durva megjegyzést tett Ginny könyveinek állapotára – úgy döntöttek, nagyszerű ötlet lenne a zsúfolt üzletben egymásra támadni.

Még az üzlet panaszkodó tulajdonosa sem tudta őket szétválasztani, miközben a Weasley ikrek, James és Sirius egész idő alatt Arthurnak szurkoltak. Minden résztvevő szerencséjére egyszer csak feltűnt Hagrid – minden bizonnyal meztelencsiga riasztót vásárolt a Zsebkosz közben, és ez egyforma, pajkos mosolyt csalt a Weasley ikrek arcára –, és viszonylag sértetlenül szétválasztotta a dulakodó feleket.

– Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ezt csináltad! – jegyezte meg Lily a férjére pillantva. – Csak ott álltál és szurkoltál? Auror vagy, James! – A nő dühösen fújtatott, miközben Ágas bocsánatot kérve motyogott valamit; de Lily kifakadását össze sem lehetett hasonlítani Mrs. Weasley saját férjére vetett dühtől villogó tekintetével. A tény, hogy a nőnek alig sikerült kikerülni a Nővérségről íródott vaskos kötetet, ami kis híján kiszúrta a szemét, szintén nem segített.

– Te aztán jó példát mutatsz a gyermekeidnek… Nyilvános helyen pofozkodni! Mit gondolhatott rólunk Gilderoy Lockhart… – Arthur kellőképpen leszidottnak látszott, sőt, egyenesen szerencsétlennek, ahogy a vérző ajkát tapogatta.

– Tetszett neki a dolog – tájékoztatott Fred mindenkit. – Nem hallottátok, mit mondott, amikor kijöttünk? Rá akarta beszélni azt a béna újságírót, hogy a verekedést is említse meg a riportjában. Azt mondta, jó lesz ingyenreklámnak.*

Harry csupán az égre bámult; egy év Lockharttal, holott már most attól tartott, hogy mind meg fogják tanulni, hogyan pózoljanak hatásosan, hogy a fényképezőgép csakis az előnyös oldalukat ábrázolja.

– Lockhart igazán bájosnak hangzott – motyogta Harry mellett Ginny. A fiú feléje fordult, és rávigyorgott.

– Csak képzeld el azt a rengeteg tudást, amit átadhat nekünk! – súgta vissza a zöld szemű fiú, rendkívül hatásosan eljátszva a lenyűgöző áhítatot. – Már látom magam előtt; egy teljes hónap a kedvenc divatirányzatának szentelve. Ó, micsoda élvezet! – Ginny jót kuncogott a fiú szarkazmusán.

– Hát, kell lenni _némi_ tudásnak is abban a felvágásban – jegyezte meg a vörös hajú lány. – Végtére is ő írta az a sok könyvet… – emlékeztette a lány, mire Harry bólintott.

– És az elmélet helyes is, de az, ahogy ír…

– Felteszem, arra gondolsz, ahogy megemlíti, hogy a kedvenc színe a lila, noha az teljesen lényegtelen abban, hogyan győzte le azt a Jetit? – kérdezte, mire Harry szeme meglepetten kerekedett el.

– Már olvastad a könyveit? – kérdezte a hollófekete hajú fiú. Ginny mélyen elpirult.

– Nem, csak azt az egyet, a _Jószomszédom, a Jetit_ – magyarázta a lány. – Anya nagy rajongó, és a könyv ott hevert a házban, úgyhogy gondoltam, miért ne? – Harry mosolyogva bólintott.

– És igen, hogy válaszoljak a kérdésedre, valóban lényegtelennek gondolom, hacsak az a szegény Jeti le nem ugrott a sziklaszirtről, amikor meglátta, hogy közeledik, mivel kiégette a szemét a tökéletesen lilaruhás selyemfiú. – Ginny majd’ megszakadt a nevetéstől, magára vonva a családja figyelmét, még ha csak egy másodpercre is, mielőtt Sirius mindnyájukat magával rángatta Florian Fortesque szalonjába fagyizni. A férfi gyerekes magatartása ugyanakkor kicsit jobb kedvre derítette őket, és Harry úgy sejtette, pont ez volt a szándéka. Harry az együttlétük nagy része alatt Ginnyvel beszélgetett; a lány arról mesélt neki, hogyan támadtak rá egyszer a Zsebkosz közben.

– És mit kerestél a Zsebkosz közben? – kérdezte a fiú kíváncsian.

– Nagyjából ötéves voltam, és elvesztem – magyarázta Ginny. – Annyira féltem, hogy esküszöm, már mindenfélét képzeltem. – Harry csak bólintott, hogy ismeri az érzést; Merlin tudja, hány rémálma volt az utóbbi időben.

– És mi történt?

– Fogalmazunk úgy; ha úgy gondolod, hogy apa ijesztő volt, ahogy Malfoyjal verekedett, akkor, abban a helyzetben egyenesen rémisztőnek találtad volna. – Harry felkacagott, ahogy megpróbálta elképzelni a rendszerint nyugodt vérmérsékletű Mr. Weasleyt egy csoport varázslóval hadakozni. _Nos, az biztos, hogy megtenné_ – gondolta –, _különösen, ha az egyetlen lányát kellene megmentenie._

A Potter kúriába való visszatérés eseménytelenül telt; Ron velük jött, hogy náluk aludjon, és pillanatnyilag odakint volt a birtokon és a tóban úszott. Harry visszatért a szobájába, és utána nézett, mit is kellene tanulnia idén, kijegyzetelve azokat a tantárgyakat, amiket esetleg át kell néznie, mielőtt iskolába megy. A lista nem meglepő módon rövidnek bizonyult; Harry előszedte a mágiatörténelem tankönyvet, és megtette, amit tudott, hogy az eszébe vésse mindazt, amit a kobold felkelésekről tudnia kellett volna. Tekintve, hogy tizenöt volt belőlük, a feje már zsongott, mire lement vacsorázni. Adrian és Ron ismét belevesztek egy kviddicsről folyó vitába. A fiú elnézően megcsóválta a fejét, majd asztalhoz ült. 

A nyár többi része úgy suhant el, akár egy szellő; Harry annyira a tanulmányaira összpontosított – részben azért, hogy ne jusson túl sokszor az eszébe a május és a június –, hogy alig vette észre, hogy vége az augusztusnak, és mindjárt elkezdődik a tanév. Megint Perselus kastélyának hátsó tornácán ültek a kanapén – ez egyfajta rituálévá vált a nyár utolsó napjára –, ő pedig a részleteket véste az első, saját kezűleg elkészített seprűjére; egy megmunkálatlan példány volt, Harry jól tudta, és a párnázó bűbáj is sok kívánnivalót hagyott maga után, de eltéveszthetetlenül seprű volt, és ami még fontosabb: repült!

– Ez tényleg repül… – Perselus keze a seprű fölött időzött, és elcsuklott a hangja. Harry önelégülten elvigyorodott.

– Ahhoz képest, hogy néhány hete még mennyire biztos voltál a sikeremben, most felettébb meglepettnek hangzol, Pers – jegyezte meg.

– Nos, arra egyáltalán nem számítottam, hogy ennyire gyors leszel! – vágta rá a bájitaltan mester pléhpofával, ravaszkás arckifejezéssel. – És fent is marad, amikor elkezd mozogni, vagy robbanásra számítsak? – Harry szeme résnyire szűkült, megragadta a seprűt, és egy gyors mozdulattal felpattant rá. – Csak vicceltem! – kiáltott a férfi, amikor Harry felröppent. A fiú készséggel beismerte, hogy közel sem volt olyan jó, mint a Nimbus Kétezrese. A számításai azonban helyesek voltak, és bár a seprű híján volt a kényelemnek és a gyorsaságnak, az első modellje aerodinamikailag tökéletesen rendben volt, egyenletesen szelte a levegőt. Harry elmosolyodott, tett néhány kört a veranda körül, mielőtt úgy döntött, nem kísérti a szerencséjét.

– Robbanás? – kérdezte boldogan. – Attól félek, semmi olyan drámaiban nem lesz részed.

– Koboldok aranyára, ez tényleg repül! – kiáltott fel izgatottan Perselus, kikapva a seprűt Harry kezéből, és követte a fiú példáját, miközben Harry csak kacagott a férfi bohóckodásán. – És még kiegyensúlyozott is! – harsogta a bájitalmester Harry fölül.

– Ezen a szinten pont ez volt a lényeg – válaszolt Harry visszaülve a kanapéra, és előszedte a jegyzetfüzetet, amiben a seprűmodellek rajzait tartotta, lefirkantva néhány szót, hogy miket kell még elvégeznie; a könyvsorozatot, amit Perselus vett, már kiolvasta, és most azzal a néhány további bűbájjal akarta folytatni, amiket a kutatásai során talált. _És ha ez nem számít képzeleterősítő tevékenységnek_ – gondolta a zöld szemű varázsló –, _akkor nem tudom, mi számít annak._

– Ez az emlék megérné, hogy Merengőt vásároljak érte! Épp most készítettél el egy működő seprűt! – állította Perselus leszállva róla.

– Nahát, izgatottabbnak látszol, mint amikor a követ készítettem – figyelt fel rá Harry kacagva.

– Akkor _sokkos_ állapotban voltam, Harry; ezúttal legalább előre figyelmeztettél. – A fiú egyetértően bólintott.

– Elég fair – válaszolta. – Igazán kár, hogy a Merengők annyira ritkák. Talán tudnék készíteni egyet, de az összességében egy új mágiaág lenne; a vérmágia, az átváltoztatástan, rúnaismeretek és az alkímia mellett. És még ott van a Pecséttan is! – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Évekig tartó kutatásba telne, mire egyáltalán megkísérelhetném. – Perselus bólintott.

– És némi bájitaltan tudást is igényel – tette hozzá tűnődőn a férfi.

– Nem azon gondolkodsz, hogy készítesz egyet, igaz? – kérdezte Harry hitetlenkedve; Perselus kétségkívül briliáns elme volt, de a merengő-készítés egy nagyon specifikus, nagyon titokzatos tudomány volt.

– Nem egészen – dörmögte a bájitalmester.

– De tűnődsz valamin – unszolta őt a fiú.

– Nos, igen. – A bájitaltan tanár elvigyorodott. – Még csak egy elképzelés, de ha jutok valami különlegesre, te fogod megtudni elsőként. Lehet, hogy találok magunknak egy közös projektet a következő nyárra… – És erre a kilátásra Harry vakító mosolya egyszeriben tucatnyi Lumosszal is felvette volna a versenyt.

\---------

* A csillaggal jelzett részek szó szerinti idézetek a Harry Potter és a Titkok Kamrája c. könyvből.


	27. Hallott már valaha a "szakértelem" szóról?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry felszáll a Roxfort Expresszre, hogy megkezdje a második tanévét. Hamarosan persze észreveszi, hogy Adrian és Ron nincsenek a vonaton, és aggódni kezd.

**27\. fejezet  
Hallott már valaha a „szakértelem” szóról?**

 

_– De tűnődsz valamin – unszolta őt a fiú._

_– Nos, igen. – A bájitaltan tanár elvigyorodott. – Még csak egy elképzelés, de ha jutok valami különlegesre, te fogod megtudni elsőként. Lehet, hogy találok magunknak egy közös projektet a következő nyárra… – És erre a kilátásra Harry vakító mosolya egyszeriben tucatnyi Lumosszal is felvette volna a versenyt._

 

Harry kezdett aggódni. A Roxfort Expressz még csak most indult el a 9 és ¾ vágányról, de a testvérének semmi nyoma nem volt a vonaton. Adrian úgy döntött, hogy a nyár utolsó éjszakáját az Odúban tölti, és még ha a zöld szemű varázsló el is csípte a Weasley család védjegyéül szolgáló vörös hajkoronákat a peronon – másodpercekkel a vonat indulása előtt –, a testvére hollófekete üstöke nem volt közöttük. Csalódottan felsóhajtott; felállt az üléséről, kiengedte Hedviget a kalitkájából, hogy el tudjon repülni az iskolához, és a fülkét elhagyva a bátyja keresésére indult. _És én még azt reméltem, hogy ez egy békés vonatút lesz!_

Elsőként a Weasley ikrekkel futott össze, akik arról tájékoztatták őt, hogy Adrian és Ron közvetlenül a hátuk mögött voltak, amikor beléptek a peronra. Aztán odaintett Ginnynek, aki kábultan visszamosolygott rá; úgy tűnt, a lány mélyen elmerült a gondolataiban, miközben firkál valamit egy naplószerű könyvecskébe. Harry nem irigyelte őt; az első év első hetei tényleg sokkolóak tudtak lenni. Miután úgy határozott, hogy békén hagyja a lányt, folytatta a keresést. Ám nem Ron, és nem is a bátyja volt az, aki legközelebb a szeme elé került, hanem egy nagyon aggódó Hermione.

– Harry, láttad Ront és Adriant? – kérdezte, egyenesen a lényegre térve. _Semmi, örülök, hogy látlak_ – gondolta Harry szárazon.

– Szia, Hermione. Nem, én is utánuk kutatok. – A griffendéles lány idegesen húzogatta az iskolai talárja sarkát. _Nahát, már fel is vette?_

– Ha megtalálod őket, kérlek, szólj nekem is. – Ezzel elfordult és távozott, továbbindulva a saját kutatóútján. Harry megcsóválta a fejét Hermione nevetséges viselkedésén. Ám az aggodalmát nem tudta lerázni magáról. _Hol lehet Adrian?_ Másfél órával később visszatért a kupéjába, és mélyen elmerülve a gondolataiban végigfeküdt az ülésen. Nem volt mit tagadni: úgy tűnt, sem a testvére, sem pedig Ron nem voltak a vonaton. Ezer különböző forgatókönyv kezdett el lejátszódni a fejében, és rögvest megbánta, hogy Hedviget előreküldte a Roxfortba. Ha a madár itt lett volna, értesíthette volna szüleit.

_Gondolkodj ésszerűen, Harry_ – utasította magát, miközben a Perselustól tavaly karácsonyra kapott kendőző bűbájt rejtő gyűrűjét forgatta a hüvelykujján. _A szüleink ott voltak a peronon, ahogy Weasleyék is; ha Adriannak problémája támadt volna, ha bármilyen oknál fogva nem sikerül feljutnia a vonatra, anyáék megtalálták volna, és segítenek._ Ez persze egyáltalán nem nyugtatta meg veszettül dobogó szívét, vagy békítette meg fantáziadús elméjét. Rossz érzés kerülgette őt; mikor tűnt el a testvére _anélkül_ , hogy bajba került volna? _Soha!_ – énekelgette egy hang az agya egyik zugából, mire a fiú ismét felsóhajtott.

A fülke ajtaja váratlanul kinyílt, és az enyhén zilált Neville Longbottom tűnt fel. A haja felborzolódott, az iskolai egyenruhája félre volt gombolva, Neville pedig izzadt volt és úgy zihált, mintha egyenesen Londonból szaladt volna a kupé ajtajáig. Pillantása azonnal Harryre esett, és a zöld szemű fiú szerint Neville szégyenkezve húzta be a nyakát.

– Gyere be, Neville! – mondta Harry üdvözlés helyett. – Jól vagy? – A fiú biccentett egyet, és belépett a fülkébe, behúzva maga mögött az ajtót. Némán leült Harryvel szemközt, és úgy tűnt, eltűnődik a legutóbbi kijelentésén – nos, bólintásán –, mielőtt visszavonja azt, és tagadóan megrázza a fejét. – Mi történt? – kérdezte Harry aggódva.

– Malfoy – volt a barna szemű fiú egyetlen válasza, majd szégyenkezve lehorgasztotta a fejét.

– Hát persze – motyogta Harry letéve a könyvet, amit egyébként sem olvasott, és minden figyelmével Neville felé fordult. – Ezúttal mit csinált?

– Ő… ungh… – Neville nagyot nyelt, és felemelte a fejét, hogy Harry szemébe nézzen. – Besétált a kupémba, és azzal kezdte, hogy gúnyt űzött belőlem, amiért egy varangy a háziállatom – kezdett bele a fiú a dudorra mutatva a talárja zsebén, ahol pillanatnyilag a kedvence, Trevor időzött. – Aztán azt kezdte kérdezgetni, hogy az idén is hoztam-e magammal nefeleddgömböt, és utána Pansy, mert ő is vele volt, azon kezdett el hangosan tűnődni, hogy hogyan kerülhetett egy olyan gyáva alak, mint én, a Griffendélbe. – A fiú elpirult és az alsó ajkába harapott, vagy azért, hogy ne fakadjon sírva, vagy pedig zavarában, hogy máris túl sokat mondott. Harry tudta, hogy mindig ez volt Neville egyik gondja; nem tartotta magát elég bátornak ahhoz, hogy helye legyen a Griffendélben. Harry személy szerint úgy vélte, Neville csökönyösen nem hisz ebben, és a konokság Griffendél egyik jellegzetes hibája.

– Ő csak egy zsarnokoskodó alak. Az összes barátja az – jelentette ki Harry komolyan. – Nem kellene olyan nagyon odafigyelned rájuk, Nev.

– De igaza van – tartott ki mellette Neville, ismét a földre szegezve a tekintetét. – Mindenki tudja, hogy majdhogynem kvibli vagyok. – Harry felhorkant, magára vonva a másik fiú figyelmét.

– Nem vagy kvibli, Neville – vetette ellen Harry. – Először is, semmi baj nincs azzal, ha valaki kvibli. De te már több mint bebizonyítottad, hogy tudsz varázsolni – emlékeztette őt a zöld szemű fiú. Neville halványan elmosolyodott, és előhúzva a pálcáját, töprengőn figyelni kezdte. _Eléggé elnyűtt egy pálca_ – vélte Harry –, _mintha egy év helyett már hosszú évek óta használnák. És mintha durvább napokat is látott volna_ – gondolta, mivel a saját pálcája még mindig úgy nézett ki, mintha vadiúj lenne. „A legnagyobb szövetségesed” – így nevezte Merlin, és Harry magáévá tette a varázsló szavait.

– Én csak meg akarok felelni a szüleimnek – ismerte be a fiú. Harry ide-oda nézett a pálca és Neville között, mielőtt megtalálta az összefüggést.

– Nev, ez… valamelyik szülőd pálcája? – Lenne értelme neki – gondolta a fiú –, _és határozottan megmagyarázná a pálca állapotát – úgy néz ki, mint ami már látott csatákat –, valamint Neville összefüggéstelen teljesítményét a varázslatok kiszórásában._

– Igen, az, az apámé volt – vallotta meg a fiú lehorgasztott fejjel. – A nagyi azt mondogatja, keményebben kellene dolgoznom, hogy büszkévé tegyem az apámat. Azt mondta, hogy egy nap majd érdemes leszek a pálcájára, de nem tudom, hogy valaha is eljön-e az a nap. – Harry kerekre nyílt szemmel hallgatta a fiú monológját.

– Hidd el nekem, ha azt mondom, hogy nem akarok tiszteletlen lenni, de Nev, nem tudsz valaki más pálcájával varázsolni. Nos, tudsz – helyesbített, látva Neville zavarában elkerekedő szemét –, de az eredmény nem lesz ugyanaz. Ez a pálca – mutatott a szóban forgó darabra Neville kezében – nem ismer fel téged a gazdájaként. Nem téged választott, és nem is nyerted el párbajban. A pálca minden alkalommal küzd a mágiáddal, amikor varázsolsz vele – magyarázta Harry.

– Úgy hiszed? – kérdezte a fiú, kritikusan végigmérve a pálcát. A szemében valami picinyke remény tűnt fel, még csak apró szikra volt csupán, de úgy tűnt, megváltoztatja Neville egész arcát. – De… A nagyanyám azt mondja…

– Ő akar valamit, ami emlékezteti az édesapádra. De nem neked kellene annak lenned – mondta kedvesen Harry. – Szerintem egy saját pálca csodákra lenne képes a varázslataiddal.

– De mit mondok a nagyimnak? – kérdezte szinte rettegve. – Tavaly már megkérdeztem tőle, hogy kaphatnék-e egy saját pálcát, de úgy nézett rá, mintha megsértettem volna.

– Bizonyára be kell látnia… – kezdte Harry, de Neville kétségbeesett arca épp az ellenkezőjét állította. – Tudod mit? – kérdezte elvigyorodva. – Adj egy kis gondolkodási időt. – Már hallott történeteket Neville nagymamájáról. Augusta Longbottom jól ismert volt a szigorúságáról és úgy tűnt, Neville tőle örökölte a makacsságát. – Ki fogok találni valamit – ígérte, mire Neville szélesen elmosolyodott. Az elkövetkező néhány órában mindenféléről beszélgettek, vettek valami harapnivalót a büféskocsiról, és jót szórakoztak Bogoly Berti Mindenízű drazséjával.

Harry nem tudta elhinni, hogy tavaly nem töltött több időt Neville-lel. A fiú valóban érdekes volt, kétségkívül nagyon járatos gyógynövénytanból – ez volt a kedvenc tantárgya –, és nagyszerűen elbeszélgettek. Harry el is határozta, hogy azonnal elkezdi jóvátenni a tavalyi elhanyagolást – jó érzés volt egy vele egykorúval beszélgetni. Csak amikor Neville elment a ládájáért, megígérve, hogy a fiákereknél ismét találkoznak, jött rá Harry, mi is történt: megfeledkezett Adrianról! _Hogyan feledkezhettem meg Adrianról? Persze biztos még Ronnal és a szüleikkel van az állomáson, de akkor is! Hogy feledkezhettem meg a testvéremről? Végtére is, ő az én felelősségem!_

Kezdett esteledni, így Harry reszkető kézzel átöltözött az iskolai talárjába, egész idő alatt magát okolva – _biztosan valami baj történt. Egész biztosan!_ Leszállt a vonatról, és követte a többieket abba az irányba, ahol – az elsősök kivételével, akiket csónakokon szállítanak – a Roxfort híres lovak nélküli fiákerei várták őket. Csak az elsősöket szállítják csónakokon. Az agya halványan emlékeztette őket, hogy a kocsikat valójában thesztrálok húzzák; láthatatlanok azok számára, akik még nem találkoztak a halállal, és a szőre egyike a pálcája magját képező alkotórészeknek. Számítania kellett volna rá, hogy milyen látvány fogadja őt, de annyira aggódott a testvérért, hogy meg sem fordult a fejében.

Minden gondolata Adrianról kiröppent a fejéből, amint szembenézett egy élettelen, fehér szempárral. A thesztrálok kinézete csontvázszerű volt, sörényük és farkuk koromfekete, szemük tejfehér és a fejük két oldalán szarv volt. És látta őket. Elméje visszaidézte a tomboló tűz képét és egy férfi sikolyát, amikor egy hang felrázta a révületéből.

– Nyugtalanító, mi? – kérdezte George Weasley. – Mármint hogy a kocsik maguktól mozognak – magyarázta.

– Ne aggódj túlzottan! – tette hozzá Fred, beterelve a fiákerbe a vonakodó Harryt. – Majd hozzászoksz. – Harry zsibbadtan bólintott, megpróbálva kiverni a haldokló Mógus képét a fejéből – kevés sikerrel. Intett Neville-nek, hogy csatlakozzon hozzájuk, és csupán fél füllel hallgatta a beszélgetést, miközben a thesztrálok elindultak a kastély felé. Csak miután elfoglalta a helyét a Griffendél asztalánál, és Percy fennhangon elkezdett tűnődni, hogy vajon hol lehet az öccse, sikerült kizökkennie a komor hangulatából.

– És Adriant sem látom! – jegyezte meg Seamus, egy homokszőke hajú fiú.

– Már a vonaton sem láttam őket – mondta Harry, mire az egész asztal suttogásba kezdett. Hamarosan kezdetét vette a Beosztási Ceremónia, és nemsokára csatlakozott a Griffendélhez a sugárzó arcú Ginny, így a susmorgás alábbhagyott kicsit, de csak addig, míg fel nem tűnt Frics úr, akinek sarkában ott volt Mrs. Norris, a macskája. A gondnok odasúgott valamit Perselusnak, akit eléggé sokkolt a gondnok mondandója ahhoz, hogy egy pillanatig hagyja kiülni azt az arcára, mielőtt felállt a székéből, és fürgén megindult a birtok felé, mögötte a vele lépést tartani igyekvő Friccsel. _Ó, határozottan történt valami baj_ – gondolta Harry.

Olyan gyorsan evett, ahogy csak tudott, majd elkérte a jelszót Percytől, azt állítva, előbb akar távozni az asztaltól, hogy levelet írjon a szüleiknek, és megtudakolja, hogy jól van-e Adrian. Percy beleegyezett, hiszen alig tudta palástolni a saját aggodalmát az öccse iránt. Harry még azelőtt eliramodott a Griffendél klubhelyiségének irányába, hogy felszolgálták volna a desszertet, aztán amikor kikerült a többiek látómezejéből, a pince felé fordult. Minerva McGalagony, akit Frics, miután képtelen volt utolérni Perselust, tájékoztatott valamiféle incidensről, visszafordult a Nagyterem felé. Az átváltoztatástan tanár sápadt arca és összepréselt ajka mindent igazolt, amire Harrynek szüksége volt.

Gyorsított a tempóján, hogy mielőbb elérje Perselus irodáját, majd bekopogott. Senki nem felelt, így a fiú idegesen járkálni kezdett a folyosón. Szerencsére nemsokára feltűnt a sarkon Perselus, talárja mögötte örvénylett, és arcát harag torzította. Ahogy közeledett, észrevette Harryt, és miután kinyitotta az ajtót, beterelte a fiút.

– Mit csinált a testvérem? – kérdezte Harry beletörődve.

– Ő és Ronald Weasley nekiütköztek a Fúriafűznek egy repülő autóval. – Harry köhögni kezdett, aztán fulladozni, miközben megpróbálta értelmezni, amit hallott. Adrian… repülő autó… ütközés… _Fúriafűz?_ Valamit biztosan félrehallott.

– Merlin nevére, honnan a fészkes fenéből tettek szert egy _repülő_ autóra? – A fiú önkéntelenül is minden idők leghíresebb varázslójának üres portréját fürkészte, remélve, hogy feltűnik és válaszol neki.

– Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy Arthuré – vagyis csak _volt_ –, de nem tudhatom biztosra. Ám abban egészen biztos vagyok, hogy az állomásra nem _repült!_ – állította Perselus a tenyerébe ejtett arccal, miközben leült az íróasztala mögé.

– És tényleg nekimentek a Fúriafűznek? – krákogott Harry, noha nem volt benne biztos, hogy tetszeni fog a válasz.

– A roxforti park minden helye közül pont ott tudtak leszállni! – kiáltott fel a bájitalmester. – Sértetlenek, hadd tegyem hozzá, csodák csodája. Csak kicsit megrázta őket az eset. Minerva épp most veszi le a fejüket, mialatt beszélünk. – Harry csak bólintott.

– De miért használtak egy repülő autót?

– Úgy tűnik, lekésték a vonatot.

– Tehát ahelyett, hogy megvárták volna a szüleiket, úgy gondolták, hogy „Hé, miért nem _repülünk_ inkább a Roxfortba? Képzelj csak bele, mekkora buli lesz!” – vágta rá a zöld szemű fiú zavarodottan.

– Nyilvánvalóan – felelte Perselus. Egy ideig csendben álldogáltak, mindketten a gondolataikba veszve.

– Bármi elképzelés, hogy miért maradtak le a vonatról? – kérdezte Harry. – Fred és George azt mondták, hogy ott voltak közvetlenül mögöttük, amikor a peronra léptek. – A bájitalmester tagadóan megrázta a fejét.

– Megjelent Minerva, mielőtt kellően túljutottam a túlélésük miatti sokkon, hogy megkérdezzem tőlük.

– Majd este kiderítem – ajánlotta fel Harry.

– Ettél egyáltalán valamit? – kérdezte Perselus, rádöbbenve, hogy annak érdekében, hogy még ő előtte az irodájához érjen, Harry nagy valószínűséggel kihagyta a vacsorát.

– Nem hiszem, hogy a gyomrom most bármit is be tudna fogadni… – Harrynek elakadt a hangja; Ágastól, Tapmancstól és Holdsáptól már mindent hallott a Fúriafűzről. A puszta gondolattól, hogy a testvére a közelébe ment, mi több, nekiütközött egy repülő autóval, kirázta a hideg.

– Tessék! – Perselus intett egyet és maga elé varázsol egy pohár fantasztikusan finom, forró csokoládét a konyháról. Harry hálásan elvette. Talán a forró csoki jót tesz neki. Kortyolt belőle párat, aztán forgatni kezdte a bögrét a kezében.

– Láttam a thesztrálokat – motyogta, és most, hogy valamiképpen megnyugodott, hogy a bátyja biztonságban van, a szellemszerű lovak képe ismét felbukkant az elméjében.

– Gondoltam, hogy láthatod – bólintott Perselus. – De jusson eszedbe, a thesztrálok, kinézetük ellenére, nem gonosz lények, és emellett a szőrük egyike…

– Tudom, benne van a pálcámban – mondta Harry. – Csak emlékeztettek… nos, az okra, hogy _miért_ láthatom őket. – Perselus komoly tekintettel nézett a fiúra.

– Harry, erről már beszéltünk; nem hagyhatod, hogy ez uralja az életed. – A fiú bólintott.

– Tudom, és nem hagyom. – Keményen állta Perselus kutakodó pillantását. – Csak nehéznek bizonyul elfelejteni, ez minden. – A fekete taláros professzor felsóhajtott.

– Megmondom az igazat, Harry; teljes mértékben sosem fogod elfelejteni. Lesz alkalom, amikor eszedbe jut, de az idő előre haladtával egyre könnyebb lesz megbirkózni vele. – Harry ismét bólintott.

– Kölcsönkérhetek egy darab pergament és egy pennát? – kérdezte összezavarva kissé a bájitaltan tanárt.

– Minek?

– Elvileg azért hagytam ott az ünnepséget, hogy levelet küldhessek a szüleimnek; jobb, ha megírom, csak hogy levédjem magam. – Perselus biccentett, és mosolyogva odanyújtotta Harrynek a kért dolgokat. Harry sietve leírt néhány sort, majd tudván, hogy jobb, ha elindul, elköszönt Perselustól.

– És emlékezz arra, amit mondtam, Harry! – A fiú rábólintott, majd futva elindult a Griffendél-torony felé, csupán másodpercekkel megelőzve a többi griffendélest. Fel kellett rohannia a lépcsőn, hogy kapkodva Hedvig lábára erősítse a levelet és elküldje őt. Aztán lesétált a klubhelyiségbe, hogy köszöntse az osztálytársait. Néhány pillanattal később, amikor a testvére megjelent, és Harry meggyőződött, hogy még mindig egy darabban van, érezte, hogy a fáradtság utoléri őt. Jó éjszakát köszönve visszavonult az ágyába, bár előbb megígértette Adriannal, hogy reggel elmondja neki, hogy mi is történt pontosan. Adrian és Ron hamarosan követték a példáját.

A mogyoróbarna Potter iker valóban betartotta az ígéretét, és reggel elmesélte Harrynek, hogyan találták zárva a peronra vezető átjárót, és hogyan döntötték el, hogy elkötik az autót, amiről kiderült, valóban Mr. Weasley bütykölése. Amikor Harry megkérdezte őket, hogy van-e fogalmuk róla, miért volt blokkolva előlük az átjáró, amikor mindenki más simán átjutott rajta, rádöbbent, hogy a testvére valamit nem mond el neki. Az alig észrevehetőnek szánt pillantás, amit Ronnal váltott, sokatmondó volt, és Harry hirtelen ráeszmélt, hogy ő ismét ki van zárva valami nagyon fontosból a testvére életében.

A reggel úgy kezdődött, ahogy mindig is szokott. Nos, ami azt illeti, reggel két Rivalló is érkezett, egy Ronnak, egy pedig Adriannak címezve, és Harrynek ismét meg kellett lepődnie azon, mennyire hangos is tud lenni az édesanyja. _Noha anya hangja mágikusan fel van erősítve, ez akkor is teljesítmény!_ – vélte Harry.

A növényház felé tartó séta egész érdekesnek bizonyult. Egy elsőéves, Colin Creevy nevű fiúnak sikerült lefényképeznie Adriant, aztán megkérdezte tőle, hogy aláírná-e neki. Adrian, aki mellette lépdelt, teljesen összezavarodott, és úgy kellett az üvegházak felé lökdösni őt, ahol – szerencsétlenségükre – belefutottak Lockhartba. A tanár makulátlan türkizkék talárt viselt, és a meglehetősen borzas hajú és bekötözött kezű Bimba tanárnő társaságában közeledett az összegyűlt másodéves diákok felé; Harry a távolban látta a hírhedt Fúriafűzfát, aminek számos ága fel volt kötve. A diákok többsége a hármas számú üvegház felé tartott, de az aranyszőke hajú tanár visszatartotta Adriant. Amikor Harry észrevette a testvére szinte félős tekintetét, úgy döntött, megszánja őt, és nem hagyja egyedül. Ezzel a szándékkal indult meg Bimba professzor felé.

– Tanárnő? – szólt félénken.

– Igen, Mr. Potter? – A nő nyilvánvalóan még mindig dühös volt Lockhartra, és ez megkönnyítette Harry dolgát.

– Azon töprengtem… Megvárhatnám itt Adriant? – A gyógynövénytan tanár egyértelműen nem számított ilyen kérésre. – Tudja, professzor, néhány hete belefutottunk Lockhartba a Czikornyai és Patzában, és ott volt egy, nos, egy incidens, amiben szerepet kapott egy riporter is a Reggeli Prófétából, és… – Harry tudta, hogy a tanárnő hallott az esetről, főleg, hogy a kép az újság címlapjára került. – Csak azt akarom kihozni ebből, hogy Adrian azóta kicsit kínosan érzi magát Lockhart professzor társaságában, és minden tisztelettel, de a professzor _olykor_ elragadtatja magát…

– Rendben, Mr. Potter – jelentette ki a gömbölyded professzor, és vidám természete, amin tompított kicsit Lockhart kísérlete, hogy kritizálja a munkáját, visszatért. – Maradhat. És három pont a Griffendélnek, hogy kiáll a diáktársa mellett. – A tanárnő visszatért az osztályhoz, míg Adrian mosolyogva hagyta el a növényházat. Ez jobban ment, mint ahogy számított rá. De hát végül is Bimba professzor a Hugrabug házvezetője; nála a hűség számít a legjobban. A sarok felől hangokat hallott.

– Ejnye, ejnye, Adrian… – kiáltott Lockhart teátrálisan. – Mikor hallottam, de persze az egészről én tehetek… szóval legszívesebben fenéken billentettem volna magam. 

Mi van? – Harry megtorpant, a kíváncsisága felülkerekedett rajta. Elszalasztottam valamit? Adrian nyilvánvalóan ugyanolyan zavart lehetett, mert még nem szólalt meg. 

– Nem is tudom, mikor hallottam ehhez foghatót. Repülő kocsival érkezni a Roxfortba! Persze rögtön tudtam, miért csináltad. Nagyon kilógott a lóláb! Ejnye, ejnye, ejnye!

– Mi van? – tátogta hallhatatlanul Harry.

– Kóstolót kaptál tőlem a tömegek csodálatából, igaz? Bogarat ültettem a füledbe. A címoldalra kerültél velem, és alig vártad, hogy megint írjanak rólad, mi?

– Jaj, dehogy tanár úr. Az úgy volt, hogy… – Adrian pont olyan meglepettnek hangzott, ahogy Harry is érezte magát.

– Ejnye, ejnye, Adrian – folytatta Lockhart zavartalanul. Harry, aki kikukucskált a sarok mögül, látta, hogy a szőke tanár a testvére vállára helyezi a kezét. – Nekem nem kell magyarázkodnod, én megértelek. Természetes, hogy megjött az étvágyad, miután belekóstoltál – és ezért csak magamat okolhatom, hiszen tudhattam volna, hogy a fejedbe száll… – Harry némán felhorkant. Mintha egy knutot is adna a hírnévért… – De hallgass ide, fiatalember, nem kezdhetsz el rögtön autókkal röpködni, csak hogy felhívd magadra a figyelmet. Higgadj le, nagyon kérlek. Rengeteg időd lesz még erre, ha nagyobb leszel. Igen, igen, tudom, most azt gondolod, hogy „könnyen beszél ez a Lockhart, hiszen ő már nemzetközi hírű varázsló”! De hidd el, tizenkét éves koromban én is egy senki voltam, mint te most! A te nevedet azért már ismeri egy-két ember. Hisz ott van az a kis ügyed Tudodkivel! – Harrynek muszáj volt belülről az arcába harapnia, nehogy kitörjön belőle a röhögés. – Tudom-tudom, ez korántsem akkora teljesítmény, mint ötször egymás után elnyerni a _Szombati Boszorkány_ Legbűbájosabb Mosoly Díját – ahogy én tettem –, de kezdetnek nem rossz, Adrian, _kezdetnek_ nem rossz.*

– Na, várjon csak egy percet, professzor… – Adrian arca kezdett vöröses színt ölteni, ami mindkettejük híres természetének ismérve volt, amit az édesanyjuktól örököltek. És mivel Adrian esetében ez a természet James viselkedésével párosult, Harry elérkezettnek látta az időt a közbeavatkozásra, mielőtt a testvére azon kapja magát, hogy rögtön az első nap büntetőmunkában részesül.

– Jó napot, professzor! – köszönt Harry vidáman a páros felé lépkedve, látszólag észre sem véve a testvére dühös arcát. Ami egyébként Gilderoynak sem tűnt fel.

– Az ifjú Harry Potter, ha nem tévedek! – kiáltott fel Lockhart. – Úgy emlékszem, azt hallottam rólad, hogy az első vagy az évfolyamodban, igaz? És Adrian testvére. 

_Nem, a nénikéje!_ – gondolta gúnyosan Harry, de inkább megjegyzés nélkül hagyta.

– Igen, az vagyok. – A testvére felé fordult. – Bimba tanárnő küldött érted, Adrian; kezdjük az órát. – Rámosolygott a bátyjára, aztán ismét Lockhart felé fordult, majd a legjobb tudását igénybe véve hangot adott a belső Hermionéjának. – És majd _meghalok_ , hogy megtudjam öntől, professzor, amikor lenyomozta azokat a vámpírokat a könyvében, _A véres napok vámpírföldjében_ , akkor hagyományos nyomkövető bűbájt használt? Mert abból, amit tudok, egy variációjának _kellett_ legyen, hogy olyan rendkívüli módon működjön! – Lockhart ragyogó mosolya elhalványult kicsit Harry kérdésétől.

– Á, igen, bármennyire szeretném átadni a tudásomat, attól tartok, máris túl sokáig feltartottam a testvéredet. Ideje indulni! – És egy szívből jövő kacsintással megfordult és távozott. Harry cserébe a bátyjára kacsintott.

– Úgy gondoltam, talán szükséged van egy kis mentőexpedícióra – jelentette ki, megnevettetve Adriant.

– A létező _legjobb_ tesó vagy! – kiáltotta a mogyoróbarna szemű iker, Harry válla köré fonva a kezét. – Ez a rohadt tetű! – folytatta, vasvilla szemeket meresztve a távolodó Lockhart irányába. – Esküszöm, megbánja, ha továbbra is ezt fogja csinálni!

– Tudod mit, Adrian? – töprengett fennhangon Harry, akinek egy érdekes gondolat villant a fejébe.

– Mit? – Adrian, aki épp belépni készült az üvegházba, megtorpant.

– Szerinted nem nézne ki Lockhart pompásan zöld hajjal? – kérdezte Harry belépve az üvegházba, maga mögött hagyva az elképedt testvérét, aki csak néhány másodperccel később tudott utána csoszogni. Adrian odacsúsztatott neki egy darab fecnit, rajta egyetlen szóval, miután Harry megválaszolta Bimba tanárnő egyik kérdését a Mandragórákról. Nagyszerű! – állt a papírlapon, és Harry az ikertestvérére vigyorgott, aki halkan magyarázta Ronnak, hogy mi történt. _Hát ez egy megfontolásra érdemes terv…_

Bemutatkoztak egy Justin Finch-Fletchey nevű, másodéves hugrabugosnak, aki amellett az asztal mellett ült, ahol Harry ült a testvérével, Ronnal és Hermionéval. Kezet fogtak, majd bókoltak egymásnak, nos, Harry véleménye szerint úgy általánosságban a létezésükért.

A nap további része a tőle elvárható nyugodtsággal telt. És ami valóban úgy ment, ahogy arra Harry maximálisan számított, az az SVK óra volt. Lockart egyetlen szóval kezdte az órát: „Én” – és rámutatott a fényképére az egyik könyvén, majd elejtett valami ostoba viccet a mosolyáról. A zöld szemű varázslónak több sem kellett ahhoz, hogy igazolja, az egész év kész csalódás lesz. És bár ehhez semmiféle igazolásra nem volt szüksége, a feladatlap, amit Lockhart kiosztott, pontosan ezt a célt szolgálta; huszonöt Lockhartról szóló kérdés után – amire egyedül Hermione tudta jól a válaszokat – a védelem tanár bemutatta a jórészt vidám osztálynak a lényeket, amiről aznap tanulni fognak.

– Igen – jelentette be Lockhart drámai hangon, lerántva a leplet egy hatalmas kalitkáról az asztalon. – _Frissen befogott kelta tündérmanók._ – Az osztály kuncogni kezdett, és Harry maga is elmosolyodott kissé. A kelta tündérmanók kellemetlenkedő kis bajkeverők voltak, de addig, amíg zárva tartották őket… Harry elsápadt, amikor Lockhart a ketrec felé mozdult.

– Ezek nem… ezek nem annyira… _veszélyesek_ – jegyezte meg Seamus, aki pont a ketrec előtt ült, mosolyogva.

– Csak ne becsüld le őket! – emelte fel a mutatóujját bosszankodóan Lockhart. – Ördögi kis bestiák tudnak lenni! – Harry figyelmesen nézte Lockhartot; túlságosan is közel volt az acélkék színű, hegyes képű teremtményekhez, akik pillanatnyilag megelégedtek azzal, hogy a ketrecüket rázzák, vagy fenyegetően fintorogjanak a körülöttük ülőkre. – Helyes – szólt fennhangon Lockhart, kezét a ketrec ajtajára téve. Harry levegő után kapva felhördült. _Nem teszi meg…_ – Lássuk, mihez kezdtek velük! – És kinyitotta a ketrecet.

– Megtette – suttogta Harry előhúzva a pálcáját. Felállt a székéről, ahol eddig ült, és a testvére mellette egyből követte a példáját. Mögöttük Ron és Hermione ugyanígy cselekedtek, és készen álltak szembenézni az elszabadult pokollal. Néhány egyenesen kirepült a csukott ablakon, aminek következtében üvegcserepek zápora zúdult a padlóra. A többi manó hozzálátott az osztályterem átrendezéséhez, míg kettő megragadta Neville-t a fülénél fogva, és a csillárra akasztotta őt. A diákok az asztalok alá bújtak, miközben Lockhart arra bátorította őket, hogy nézzenek szeme a manókkal. A saját kísérlete – egy meglehetősen cikornyás pálcamozdulat és egy bugyuta varázsige, amiről Harry még sosem hallott és valahogy úgy hangzott, hogy: Hessberöpsi tündemanca! – teljesen hatástalannak bizonyult, sőt, az egyik manó megkaparintotta a pálcát, és kihajította az ablakon. Ezt további könyvek és pergamenek követték. Neville-nek majdnem a fejére esett a csillár, amikor az leszakadt a súlya alatt. Ami elég, az elég.

– _Desimotus!_ – Ez egyike volt azoknak a varázslatoknak, amiket Harry a tavaszi szünetben talált Perselus könyvtárában, mialatt olyan varázsigék után kutatott, amiket felhasználhat a seprűkészítéskor. Egy apró golyó – átlátszó és látszólag levegőből álló – hagyta el a pálcáját, és érte el az egyik manót. Az érintés után egyetlen körkörös hullám indult el a tanteremben, az összes manót megdermesztve a levegőben. Harry a ketrecre mutatott, beküldve oda a manókat, majd maga is mellélépett, és amint a lények odabent voltak, rájuk zárta az ajtót. Megfordult, hogy a pad alatt rejtőzködő Lockhartra nézzen. A tanár kinyitotta a száját, vagy azért, hogy mondjon valamit, vagy önkéntelenül, de megmentette a csengő.

– Nagyon jó, Mr. Potter, tizenöt pont a Griffendélnek! – Ezzel eliramodott az ajtó felé, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, úgy, hogy az még ne tűnjön futásnak, maga mögött hagyva a kábult tanulókat. Harry felsóhajtott, zsebrevágta a pálcáját, és elindult Neville felé, hogy felsegítse őt.

– Kösz, Harry – motyogta a fiú, lesimítva a talárját.

– Ne is említsd. Jól vagy, Nev?

– Igen – felelte a fiú, aztán leginkább magához beszélve hozzátette: – Miért kell, hogy mindig én legyek az?

– Ez. _Csúcs. Volt!_ – kiáltott fel Ron, megveregetve Harry vállát. A fiú elvigyorodott.

– Harry, ez valóban nagyszerű volt! – tette hozzá Adrian, aki még mindig elképedve nézte a ketrecbe zárt manókat. Még néhány diák gratulált neki, miközben a többiek megpróbálták megmenteni a tankönyveiket a következő órára.

– El tudod hinni őt? – panaszkodott Ron, miközben visszaszerezte az átváltoztatástan könyvét a terem másik végéből.

– Kit? – kérdezte Adrian.

– Lockhartot.

– Csak azt akarja, hogy gyakorlati tapasztalatot szerezzünk – védte őt Hermione, a pálcáját használva, hogy eltüntesse a tintafoltot a bűbájtan házi feladatáról.

– Gyakorlati tapasztalatot? – Harry felhorkant. – Hermione, fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit művel…

– De hát olyan tapasztaltnak látszott, mialatt a pad alatt rejtőzködött! – jegyezte meg Adrian, megnevettetve Ront és Harryt.

– Badarság – méltatlankodott Hermione. – Hiszen olvastátok a könyveit. Fantasztikus dolgokat művelt…

– Mármint mondja, hogy ő csinálta… – motyogta Ron, és Harry teljes szívéből egyetértve bólintott.

– Koboldok aranyára! – kiáltott fel a zöld szemű fiú, felkapva az éppen széthulló bűbájtan könyvét, hogy egy gyors _Reparót_ küldjön rá. – Tavaly Mógus, most meg ez! – Körülnézett, befogadva a pusztulást, ami egykor a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanterem volt; kitört ablakok, földön heverő fém gyertyatartók, összetört padok, papír fecnik, amik egykor könyvek voltak, és dolgozatok, amiket a diákok lassan szedegettek fel. A manók legalább még eszméletlenek voltak. Harry odafordult Neville-hez, aki még mindig a táskáját igyekezett felfedezni. – Hallott Dumbledore valaha _szakértelem_ szóról?


	28. Házimanók és hangok

**28\. fejezet  
Házimanók és hangok**

 

_– Koboldok aranyára! – kiáltott fel a zöld szemű fiú, felkapva az éppen széthulló bűbájtan könyvét, hogy egy gyors Reparót küldjön rá. – Tavaly Mógus, most meg ez! – Körülnézett, befogadva a pusztulást, ami egykor a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanterem volt; kitört ablakok, földön heverő fém gyertyatartók, összetört padok, papír fecnik, amik egykor könyvek voltak, és dolgozatok, amiket a diákok lassan szedegettek fel. A manók legalább még eszméletüknél voltak. Harry odafordult Neville-hez, aki még mindig a táskáját igyekezett felfedezni. – Hallott valaha Dumbledore a szakértelem szóról?_

 

Harry az ágyán fekve olvasott bele kicsit abba a könyve, aminek már a tanév kezdete óta neki akart állni. A könyv az alapfokú halandzs volt, a koboldok nyelve. Ez volt az a könyv, aminek beszerzésére Perselust kérte meg – közvetlenül azután, hogy elkészítette azt az első seprűt, ami repült. Mivel adott volt a tény, hogy ha valaki a varázsvilágban meg akarja szerezni az esélyt arra, hogy forgalomba hozzon egy árut, és abból profitot teremtsen – és Harry önkéntelenül is ezen gondolkozott –, akkor az illetőnek elsőként a koboldokon kell átjutnia. Az is köztudott volt, hogy a koboldok általában nem kedvelik a varázslókat; megtanulni a nyelvüket és a viselkedésüket, nagy lépést jelentene bármiféle barátsághoz hasonlító üzleti kapcsolat kiépítéséhez. Perselus, aki ténylegesen elsajátította a nyelvi alapokat, amikor bájitalmesternek tanult, úgy döntött, ő maga is újrakezdi a tanulást.

A zöld szemű fiú lassan szótagolva olvasta egy különösen nehéz ige kiejtését. Harry vélekedése szerint a halandzs nyelvvel az volt a gond, hogy noha igazából léteztek magánhangzók, azokat a kiejtés közben lenyelték, így néha az egész szó csupán morgásnak hangzott.

– _Kahrậgur_ – ismételte Harry; ez egy kobold szó volt az _intézkedik_ ige megfelelője. Így folytatta, miközben mindent külön leírt, amit később meg akart kérdezni Perselustól. A bájitalmester erősködött, hogy Harrynek jó nyelvérzéke van, hiszen fiatal kora ellenére is nagyon gyorsan megtanult franciául, pedig csak nyolc éves korában kezdte el tanítani őt. Harry egyszerűen csak azt bizonygatta, hogy Perselus nagyszerű tanár, és a Franciaországban eltöltött hétvégék beismerten sokat segítettek. Jó félóra további tanulás után becsukta a könyvet és megpróbált aludni. Az előző nap eseményei abban a pillanatban visszakerültek az elméje előterébe, amint becsukta a szemét.

Oliver Wood hajnal hasadtával belépett a másodévesek körletébe, felébresztette őt, és örömmel tájékoztatta, hogy lefoglalta a kviddics pályát egy kora reggeli edzésre. Harry a még mindig rózsaszín és arany eget tanulmányozta az ablakon át, miközben öltözködött, eltűnődve – nem először és minden bizonnyal nem is utoljára –, hogy vajon Oliver teljesen épelméjű-e, és persze közben irigyelte a bátyját, aki még aludhatott. Adriant a válogatáson tartalék hajtónak választották be a csapatba, épp ezért élvezhette az alvás luxusát. Oliver órák hosszat benntartotta őket az öltözőben, megmutatva neki az új mozdulatokat, melyeket a nyár folyamán a kviddics-csapatok használtak a világ minden táján, azt hangoztatva, hogy most, hogy az övék a Kupa, az a dolguk, hogy meg is tartsák azt. Csak jöttek és jöttek a sémákkal és új stratégiákkal felvázolt alakok, és a csapat fele hamarosan aludt. Harry hasa hangosan korgott, ezért az öröme tagadhatatlan volt, amikor a testvére belépett a helyiségbe, és hozott neki néhány pirítóst reggelire.

– Életmentő vagy, Adrian! – jelentette ki Harry a pirítósát majszolva.

– Ne is említsd.

– Még nem végeztetek? – kérdezte Ron zavartan, amikor a csapat kilépett az öltözőből. Ő és Hermione a lelátókon ültek a csapatra várva.

– Még el sem kezdtük.

Ám nyilvánvalóan nem csak Olivernek jutott eszébe a korai edzés. Amikor végre elérték a pályát, az vették észre, hogy a Mardekár csapata már ott van, azt állítva, ők foglalták le előbb a pályát. És Draco is velük volt, mint az új fogó, magával hozva hét vadonatúj seprűt; Harry tisztán le tudta olvasni a márkajelét: _Nimbus kétezer-egy_. Marcus Flint, a Mardekár csapat kapitánya kijelentette, hogy írásos engedélyük van használni a kviddicspályát, hogy letesztelhessék az új fogójukat. Harry eltűnődött, hogy Perselus vajon tisztában van-e vele, hogyan került bele Malfoy a csapatba; nos, természetesen igen, de mi mást tehetne. Ő volt a Mardekár félelmetes házvezetője a pince ronda, nagy denevére; fent kellett tartania a róla alkotott összképet.

És akkor Malfoynak persze muszáj volt Hermionét sárvérűnek nevezni, Ronnak pedig ezért megátkoznia őt, naná, hogy a Fúriafűz incidensben eltört pálcájával. Szegény srác egész délelőtt csigákat büfögött fel. Hagrid elmagyarázta Hermionénak, miért okozott akkora patáliát a bántó szó miatt, aminek Draco nevezte őt, miközben Harry gyorsan készített egy főzetet Ron gyomrára. Harry még mindig nem tudta eldönteni, mi a rosszabb: nézni, ahogy csigák potyognak ki Ron szájából, vagy megkóstolni azt a melaszos karamellát, amivel Hagrid kínálta őt, és aminek az alapanyagai között látszólag cement is volt. Sóhajtott és felállt; kizárt dolog, hogy el tudjon aludni. Az agya még mindig tele volt kviddics taktikákkal, átváltoztatástan varázsigékkel, az újonnan kipróbált szigillummal, halandzs szavakkal és olyan gondolatokkal, hogy vajon át kellene-e térnie kőrisfára a seprűkészítés terén.

_Adrian a büntetőmunkáját tölti – segít Lockhartnak a rajongói leveleivel – eszmélt rá Harry. Talán ki kellene lopózni és megvárni őt Lockhart irodája előtt; visszafelé pedig tehetnénk egy gyors kitérőt a konyha felé._

Azonnal döntésre jutott, csendben előhúzta a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, a válla köré kanyarította, felkapta a jegyzetfüzetet, amibe a gondolatait szokta lejegyezni a seprűkről, amiket tervezett, meg egy ceruzát, arra az esetre, ha várnia kell. Ron – aki Friccsel volt büntetőmunkán – még mindig távol volt, a többi évfolyamtársa pedig már aludt. A zöld szemű varázsló kisurrant a klubhelyiségből, végigsétált a sötét folyosókon, az SVK tanár irodája felé. Amikor megérkezett, nem lepte meg, hogy az ajtót zárva találja. Egyszerűen leült a földre, és elkezdett végigmenni a jegyzetein; pont benne volt egy számmisztikai képlet leírásában, ami annak a normális törő bűbájnak a javítását szolgálta, amit gyakran használtak a seprűkön, hogy törhetetlenné tegyék azokat. Harry úgy hitte, van rá esély, hogy megérje az erőfeszítéseket.

Úgy talán egy órán keresztül olvasott és írta le a gondolatait, amikor végül elfogta az álmosság. Lassan kezdte megbánni, hogy olyan korán idejött; tudnia kellett volna, hogy Lockhartnak rengeteg rajongói levele van, amelyek megválaszolásra várnak. A szemhéja elnehezült, és minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy el ne aludjon a folyosón, amikor meghallott valamit, ami minden fáradtságot kiűzött a fejéből.

– _Várok rád… Gyere… hadd szaggassalak szét… hadd tépjem ki a szíved… hadd küldjelek a pokolra…_

Mi volt _ez_? Harry fürgén felpattant, és vadul körbefordult. Egy hangot hallott, ebben biztos volt. Nem igazán testetlen hang volt, nem olyan, mint számos kísérteté az iskolában. Ez egyenesen a falakból jött. Harry veszettül forgolódott maga körül. A folyosó sötét volt, de Harry éjjeli látása elég jó volt ahhoz, hogy lássa, a folyosó üres. És a hallása, ami az animágus átváltozása óta fokozatosan javult, határozottan elcsípte, hogy a hang a kőfalakon keresztül szólt. Hangot hallott, ami ölni akart.

Lockhart irodájának ajtaja feltárult, és a faajtó nyikorgó hangja megijesztette Harryt; Adrian kilépett az irodából, és minden képzeletet felülmúlóan megkönnyebbültnek látszott; Lockhart kiterelte őt, miközben mosolyogva kijelentette, hogy az idő mily’ gyorsan repül, amikor jól érzi magát. A legkevésbé sem látszottak rémültnek, így Harry azonnal tudta, hogy sem a testvére, sem pedig a védelem tanár nem hallotta a hangot. Harry nagyot nyelve próbálta nyugtatgatni az idegeit. Már _majdnem_ elaludt, amikor meghallotta a hangot, és a Roxfort kísértetei át tudnak menni a falon… Lerázta magáról a komor gondolatokat; _csak utol kell érni magam alvásügyileg_. Pillanatnyilag azonban beérte azzal, hogy a testvérét érte utol, aki már elindult, az orra alatt szidva Lockhartot.

– Psszt! – szólította meg a bátyját, aki hatalmasat ugrott ijedtében.

– Ne csináld ezt! – panaszkodott Adrian, amikor Harry kuncogva emelte meg kicsit a köpenyt, hogy a testvére is aláférhessen. – Mit csinálsz itt, Harry?

– Nem tudtam aludni, és úgy gondoltam, a Lockharttal egy szobában eltöltött órák után jót tenne neked egy konyhai kiruccanás.

– Igazad van.

– Tudom. – Óvatosan indultak el a konyha felé, ahol egy csapat izgatott házimanó árasztotta el őket mindenféle ennivalóval, amit csak meg tudtak enni. Harry udvariasan megköszönte nekik, ami felkeltette a testvére figyelmét. Adrian végignézett a sok manón, mintha arra számítana, kiszúr közöttük egy különlegeset. Ám amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan ki is hunyt az érdeklődés Adrian szeméből, és a fiú minden figyelmével a karamellás ekler fánk felé fordult. Harry csupán megrázta a fejét, azt gondolva, ismét csak képzelődött, és rég esedékes egy kiadós alvás. Az ikerpár halkan nevetgélve indult vissza a Griffendél-toronyba, miközben Adrian a büntetőmunkáját ecsetelte.

A napok szinte békésen teltek; Harry részéről a szeptember teljes egésze és az október legnagyobb része csupán a kviddics edzések szempontjából jelentett nehézséget. Wood túlontúl dühös volt, hogy a mardekárosok szert tettek hét darab Nimbus kétezer-egy típusú seprűre a játékhoz, és ezt a tényt azzal igyekezett behozni, hogy a csapatot kétszer annyira megdolgoztatta az edzéseik során. Harry nem különösebben bánta volna mindezt, ha az ősz abban az évben nem olyan szokatlanul esős. Ám mivel az volt, az edzésidők felére már nyakig sáros volt. Adrian, akinek cserejátékosként szintén részt kellett vennie néhány edzésen, némán morgott az őket ért bánásmód miatt, miközben Harry igazi szakértője lett a sáreltávolító varázslatok minden formájának.

 

Harry az egyik délután épp az edzéséből tért vissza, amikor összetalálkozott a testvérével, aki még mindig csupa sár volt – a cserecsapat egy órával korábban befejezte az edzését, mivel Oliver egyik cserejátékossal nem volt megelégedve, mialatt Harry, lévén az egyetlen griffendéles fogó, arra kényszerült, hogy egy _kicsivel_ tovább maradjon kint az esőben –, épp Félig Fej Nélküli Nickkel, a Griffendél kísértetével beszélgetett.

– Helló, Harry! – kiáltott oda a testvérének Adrian a folyosóról, ahol Nick pont akkor tűnt el. – Már le is zuhanyoztál? – kérdezte a mogyoróbarna szemű fiú, mire Harry a szemét forgatta.

– Nem, de történetesen varázsló vagyok. – És a pálcája egy intésével, meg a varázsige kimondásával Adrian talárja is sármentes lett. A fiú elmosolyodott.

– Kezdesz jó lenni ezekkel a varázslatokkal.

– Most az egyszer, tesó, inkább nem szeretnék – válaszolt Harry. – Az ott Félig Fej Nélküli Nick volt, akivel beszéltél?

– Aha! És nem fogod elhinni, mi történt… – Adrian elkezdte mondani, hogy milyen problémái adódtak Nicknek a Fejvesztes Futamra való benevezéssel, hogy Frics elkapta őt, amiért telecsöpögtette sárral a padlót, hogy a gondnok nagy valószínűséggel kvibli, és hogy meghívást kapott Sir Nicholas kimúlásnapi partijára.

– Kimúlásnapi parti? – kérdezte Harry zavartan. – Miért akarná valaki megünnepelni a saját halálát?

– Hát, ezzel megfogtál, de megígértem, hogy elmegyek. – Mosolyogva nézett a testvérére. – Mondd, Harry…

– Nem-nem, az nem fog megtörténni – jelentette ki a zöld szemű varázsló, helyesen tippelve arra, hogy az ikertesója megpróbálja beszervezni őt maga mellé Halloweenkor. – Hetek óta várok az ünnepre, emellett nem vagyok oda érte, hogy egy szobában legyek egy rakás kísértettel, akik bármikor átlebegnek rajtam. Passzolok; de lehet, hogy Ron és Hermione szívesen elmennének. – Adrian rosszkedvűen fújt egyet.

– Rendben! De ha végül baromi jól érezzük magunkat…

– Meghajlok a magasabb intelligenciád előtt – fejezte Harry a mondatát, színpadiasan meghajolva, hogy hangsúlyozza az álláspontját. Adrian csak kuncogott az öccse előadásán, és játékosan vállon bokszolta őt.

– Verseny vissza a klubhelyiségig! – kiáltotta el magát Adrian, azonnal elsprintelve. Harry csak kuncogott, majd futni kezdett, hogy utolérje őt.

A másnap este egy teljesen kimerült Harryt talált Perselus irodájában. A bájitalmester mosollyal az arcán hallgatta, ahogy a fiú Wood rabszolgahajcsár hajlamairól beszél.

– És esküszöm, azt hiszi, hogy a Vratsa Vulturest edzi, vagy ilyesmi! Vagy talán az angol nemzeti válogatottat! – kiáltotta a fiú egy csésze forró csokoládé fölött.

– Először is, ahogy mostanában a válogatott csapata játszik, az akár jó ötlet is lehetne.

– Kösz – jegyezte meg fanyarul Harry.

– Mi az? – kérdezte Perselus vigyorogva. – Ó, ugyan már! Már mennyire lehet rossz Wood?

– Majdnem minden nap edzünk, szakadó esőben – állította Harry. – Még McGalagony professzor – és tudod, hogy ő mennyire imádja az irodájában tartani a Kupát – is azt mondta neki, hogy pihenjen kicsit. – Perselus meglepetten vonta fel a szemöldökét. Minerva valóban imádta a Kviddics kupát az irodájában tudni.

– És miért hajtja idén olyan keményen a csapatát?

– Azok miatt az átkozott seprűk miatt, amiket Malfoy vett a Marderkárnak – magyarázta sóhajtva Harry. – Oliver meg van győződve róla, hogy csak edzés révén szerezhetünk vissza valamiféle előnyt.

– Olyan jók azok a seprűk? – kérdezte összezavarodva Perselus. Mérges volt Malfoyra, amiért bevásárolta magát a csapatba, de nem sokat tehetett anélkül, hogy el ne árulja magát. De akkor is, nem olvasott vagy hallott semmi túl izgalmasat az új Nimbus modellről.

– Pont ez a lényeg, hogy nem! – válaszolt erélyesen Harry. – Csupán öt mérföld per óra sebességgel haladják meg a kétezresét, és a formatervezésük teljesen egyforma; ha bármiféle változtatást végeztek volna rajtuk, az a nagy távolságokra történő utazások beállításait érintené. Ezt meg is mondtam Woodnak, de figyelt rám? Nem, mivel nyilvánvalóan, ki vagyok én, hogy _tudjam_?

_Igen, mégis mit tudsz?_ – gondolta gúnyosan Perselus. _Csupán úgy tűnik, tehetséged van a versenyseprűk tervezéséhez, ez minden._

– De hát miért akarna a Nimbus Co. a legutolsóhoz ennyire hasonló modellel előállni? – kérdezte Perselus némi fontolgatás után. – Ennek semmi értelme; azzal alapozták meg a hírnevüket, hogy minden modelljük sokkal jobb, mint az előző.

– Kering egy szóbeszéd, miszerint a Jólsep-R kereskedelmi cég megpróbál előállni egy új versenyseprűvel a két év múlva esedékes Kviddics Világkupára, és a Nimbus Versenyseprű Co. igyekszik lefőzni őket ebben; sietősen legyártották a Kétezer-egyet, miközben egészen másra összpontosítanak.

– És ezt te honnan tudod? – kérdezte kíváncsian a bájitalmester; a fiú sosem mulasztotta elképeszteni őt.

– Hallottam, amikor Adriannal a Kviddics a javából boltban voltunk nyáron az Abszol úton – magyarázta Harry. – Mindenesetre, ha a kétezer-egyes bármiféle jelzés, én nem látom, hogy valamiféle határidő szorította volna őket a piacra dobásban. 

A következő hét eseménytelenül telt, a Halloween egyre közeledett. Adriant mind jobban és jobban frusztrálta, hogy beleegyezett a részvételbe Sir Nicholas partiján, de ahogy Hermione megjegyezte, már nem bújhat ki az ígérete alól. Ám amíg Hermione és Ron még mindig egész izgatottak voltak a parti miatt, Harry nem tudott elcsábulni. Így Halloween délutánján búcsút intett a bátyjának és két barátjának, majd megindult a Nagyterem felé. A dekoráció pont olyan látványos volt, mint mindig; élő denevérek repkedtek a mennyezet közelében, és abnormálisan nagy, faragott tökök, amiket Hagrid szerzett be, szolgáltatták a világítást.

Harry leült Ginny Weasley mellé a Griffendél asztalához, és hetek óta először sikerült alaposabban szemügyre venni őt; a lány sápadtnak tűnt és hallgatagnak, egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint az a Ginny, akit ő ismert. Halványan eszébe villant, amikor Percy néhány napja megitatott Ginnyvel egy Kalapkúra főzetet. Most pedig játszott az étellel a tányérján, és csak hébe-hóba kapott be róla egy-egy falatot.

– Szia, Ginny – köszöntötte a lányt halkan. A vörös hajú úgy ugrott meg a székén, mint aki frászt kapott.

– Ó, helló, Harry – köszönt vissza végül. A hangja pont olyan fáradtnak hangzott, mint amilyennek kinézett, és a zöld szemű fiú úgy döntött, nem igazán tetszik ez neki; sokkal inkább szerette, ha Ginny mosolyog.

– Sajnálom megkérdezni, Ginny, de jól vagy? – nézett rá zavartan. – Úgy értem, fáradtnak látszol.

– Ó, hogy az. – Ginny ténylegesen elmosolyodott kicsit. – Mostanában nem alszom túl jól – ismerte be. – Még sosem volt távol otthonról; valószínűleg a stressz hozta ki belőlem. – Harry biccentett egyet, nem teljesen meggyőzve; próbálta belevonni őt egy könnyed társalgásba, de csak rövid válaszokat kapott – semmi gorombát, de nagyon nem Ginnyre vallóakat. Már ott tartott, hogy ismét megkérdezi, hogy tényleg jól van-e, amikor Fred félbeszakította őt.

– Ron, Adrian és Hermione valóban Félig Fej Nélküli Nick kimúlásnapi partiján vannak? – kérdezte széles vigyorral.

– Igen, ott – igazolta Harry, még mindig zavartan Ginny fura viselkedése miatt.

– Csúcs! – kiáltott fel az ikerpár.

– Nem annyira; lefogadom, mostanra már szinte éhen haltak – jegyezte meg Ginny halkan, enyhén meglepve vele Harryt.

– Miért is? – kérdezte George.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ételt is szolgálnak fel egy kísérteteknek tartott fogadáson – mutatott rá a húga. Harry mosolyogva bólintott – ezt tényleg olyasmi, amit nem igazán vett fontolóra.

– Tudjátok, mit? – kérdezte, eltüntetve az utolsó falatot a melaszos sütijéből. – Az ünnepségnek amúgy is mindjárt vége. Elsétálok a konyhára, hogy megnézzem, hátha be tudnának csempészni valamit a manók később a klubhelyiségbe.

– Téged úriembernek neveltek, ifjú Harry – jelentette ki Fred büszke arckifejezést öltve magára, míg George elmorzsolt egy képzeletbeli könnycseppet a szeme sarkában. Harry csupán a fejét csóválta a bohóckodásukra, jól tudva, ha ők lennének a helyében – bár ez valószerűtlen, mivel a Weasley ikrek mindig együtt kerültek bajba –, ugyanezt tennék. Otthagyta az asztalt, alig észrevételezve Ginny kijelentését, hogy fáradtnak érzi magát. Mondani sem kell, hogy a manók a konyhában túláradóan boldogak voltak a kilátásra, hogy kiszolgálhatják Adrian Pottert, és Harry félig-meddig azon vitázott magával, visszatérjen-e az ünnepségre, amikor meghallotta:

–… tépni… szaggatni… ölni… – Ugyanaz a hang volt, amit egyszer már hallott, amikor a testvérére várt, hogy vége legyen a büntetőmunkájának. A hang távolodott tőle, és ezúttal biztos volt benne, hogy a falakon túlról jön a hang. A fülét odanyomta a hideg kőhöz, és igyekezett fülelni. –… éhes vagyok… nagyon éhes… – Úgy hangzott, mintha a hang a mennyezeten keresztül jött volna. _Talán egy kísértet lenne?_ Gyorsabban kezdte szedni a lábát, és elért a bejárati csarnokhoz vezető lépcsőhöz. Egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy a még ünnepségen résztvevő diákok morajló hangja megakadályozza, hogy bármit is halljon, de rögvest bebizonyosodott, hogy téved. –… vér… VÉRSZAGOT ÉRZEK! – Harry gyomra összeugrott, miközben reménytelenül körülnézett maga körül; a hang valahonnan a sarok környékéről hallatszott. Elővette a pálcáját, és lassan arrafelé indult.

Az első, amit meglátott, amikor befordult a sarkon, a víztócsa volt a földön. Elég sötét volt, csak két fáklya égett, és a hold fénye kacsintott be a magas, íves ablakokon, de elég volt ahhoz, hogy Harry elkapja a visszatükröződést a kőpadlón. A következő dolog, amire felfigyelt, egy írás a falon, nagy, vastagon szedett betűkkel, a két ablak között.

**FELTÁRULT A TITKOK KAMRÁJA**

**AZ UTÓD ELLENSÉGEI RESZKESSENEK!**

És közvetlenül az ominózus felirat alatt még váratlanabb dolgot pillantott meg; ott, a farkánál fogva, egy fáklyatartó rúdjára akasztva, ott lógott Mrs. Norris, Frics macskája. Harry döbbenten ugrott hátra, beletoccsanva a víztócsába a lába alatt. _Hogy lehetséges ez?_ Mrs. Norris nem úgy nézett ki, mint akit elkábítottak; sokkal inkább… élettelen volt, mint aki megdermedt. Léptek zaja szakította ki a fiút a tűnődéséből, és azonnal beindult a harcolj vagy menekülj ösztöne. A menekülés győzött, ő pedig hátraugrott és elbújt egy vastag falikárpit mögött, ami egy bemélyedést takart a falon. A léptek egyre közelebbről hallatszottak, és hangok párosultak mellé. Harry döbbentek ismerte fel bennük a bátyja és a barátai hangját.

– Talán maradt még valami a pudingból – motyogta reménykedve Ron.

– Nos, adhatunk neki egy esélyt, induljunk – mondta Adrian, ugyanakkora reménnyel a hangjában.

– Nem kellene vesződnünk vele, az ünnepségnek már majdnem… Nézzétek! – sikkantott fel zihálva Hermione. _Bizonyára ők is meglátták az írást a falon_ – következtette ki Harry. És valóban ez történt – már ha a kiáltások jelzésértékűnek számítottak.

– Talán meg kellene próbálnunk segíteni rajta… – jegyezte meg Adrian.

– Hidd el nekem – rázta meg a fejét Ron –, jobb, ha nem találnak itt minket. – A három barát már mozdult is, hogy távozzanak, de elkéstek vele. Az ünnepi vacsora véget ért, és a diákok kiözönlöttek a Nagyteremből, elárasztva a folyosót. Harry óvatosan kikandikált a falikárpit mögül, amikor a hangok közelebb értek. Amikor rájött, hogy a diáksereg megáll előtte – néhányan még ugráltak is párat, hogy jobban lássák, mi folyik –, ő is elősiklott a rejtekhelyéről, és elvegyült a többi diák között. Sikerült is elvergődnie az osztálytársaihoz. A feje tele volt gondolatokkal. Azonnal fel akarta keresni Perselust, elmondani neki mindent, ami történt, de tudta, aznap este, még láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt is, veszélyes lenne elhagyni a Griffendél-tornyot. Egészen biztosan rendkívüli biztonsági intézkedések lépnek majd érvénybe, és a bájitalmester nagy valószínűséggel a folyosókon fog járőrözni.

Adriant, Ront és Hermionét azonnal elárasztották kérdésekkel, amiért a baleset helyszínén találtak rájuk, és Harryt bűntudat fogta el, hogy nem mondta, ő ért oda elsőként; de hogy jönne ki a magyarázat, mely szerint egy hangot követett oda. Ugyanebből az okból kifolyólag döntött úgy végül, hogy nem keresi fel Perselust; a bájitalmester vetett rá néhány furcsa pillantást a következő bájitaltan órájukon, de Harry, noha beismerte, hogy valami zaklatja őt, úgy döntött, nem tisztázza, mi az, amíg nem tudja maga megvizsgálni közelebbről a témát.

Adriant – most először – kerülni kezdték a diákok, de próbált nem sokat gondolni rá. Ahelyett, hogy azokkal a diákokkal foglalkozott volna, inkább úgy döntött, még szorosabb kapcsolatot alakít ki Ronnal és Hermionéval, és innentől kezdve napi szinten látni lehetett, ahogy az a három egymás között pusmog a klubhelyiségben. Harry, úgy döntve, hogy nem aggódhat folyton miattuk, megpróbált beszerezni egy példányt a _Roxfort történetéből_ , de az összes elérhető könyvet már kivették a könyvtárból, és a várólista két hetes volt.

De honnan máshonnan tudhatja meg, hogy mi az a Titkok kamrája? Persze, megkérdezheti Perselust, de Harry nem azzal az elképzeléssel akarta felkeresni őt, hogy megőrült, és gyilkolni vágyó hangokat hall. Kérdéseit e témában meglepő módon Binns professzor válaszolta meg. Mint megtudta, a Titkok Kamráját maga Mardekár Malazár építette, és egy borzasztó szörnyeteget rejtett, ami megtisztítja az iskolát a mugliszülöttektől és kvibliktől. Ezek után Harry hangulata nem is lehetett volna rosszabb. A tanulások és a kviddics edzések között igyekezett bizonyítékok találni, hogy nem, nem őrült meg, miközben egyre jobban szimpatizált a pókokkal, akikről egy nap észrevette, hogy kezdik elhagyni a kastélyt.

És ahogy a napok egyre és egyre közelebb értek az évad első kviddicsmeccséhez, Harry idegei is egyre jobban kezdtek felőrlődni. Minden tanóra kész rémálom volt Lockharttal; a férfi már egyetlen élőlényt sem hozott be az órájára, ellenben boldogan olvasott fel fejezeteket a könyveiből és adott elő belőle egyes jeleneteket. Harry elégedetten látta Lockhartot elsápadni és elveszíteni azt a bosszantó mosolyát a fiú túlságosan is valóságosnak hangzó farkasüvöltésére.

Neville – akivel Harry egyre több időt töltött – gratulált neki, miközben próbálta az öklével elfojtani a nevetését, amikor Harry visszatért a közös padjukhoz. Az utóbbi időkben mind többször ültek egymás mellett, és Harry büszkén állíthatta, hogy új barátja tétován, de kezd előbújni a csigaházából. Jó érzés volt mindannak a zűrzavarnak a közepén, ami a Roxfortban – és a fejében – történt, egy barátot mondhatni magának.

A dolgok csak még rosszabbra fordultak egy nappal a kviddicsmeccs előtt. Alicia Spinnet lesérült, amikor leesett a lépcsőről; a lány nem emlékezett rá, hogy megbotlott volna, de jókora dudor keletkezett a fején és enyhe agyrázkódást szenvedett, ami nem is volt meglepő. Szintén nem volt meglepőnek mondható, hogy Madam Pomfrey megtiltotta a lánynak, hogy másnap kviddicsezzen. Adrian vette át a lány helyét, és Harrynek gyakorlatilag aznap este erővel kellett belediktálni néhány falatot. Igyekezett megnyugtatni a testvérét, emlékeztetve őt, hogy a szüleik is ott lesznek a meccsen, de csak sikerült még jobban megrémíteni őt. Nem számít, mit mondott Harry, nem tudta kiverni Adrian fejéből azt az őrült kitalációt, hogy Sirius és James sosem fogják hagyni neki kiköszörülni a csorbát, ha holnap veszítenek.

Harry aznap este az ágya körüli függönyt bámulta, képtelenül aludni. Minden aggodalma ellenére a pillanatnyilag a mérkőzés kötötte le legjobban a gondolatait, és Harry azon kapta magát, hogy csak hánykolódik és forgolódik az ágyában. Bármilyen további gondolata is lett volna a témában, abban a pillanatban megszűnt, amint meghallotta a testvére ijedt hangját felhangzani a szobában. Harry először azt hitte, hogy egy rémálom gyötri, de már indult megnézni őt, amikor meghallotta megszólalni.

– Mit keresel itt, Dobby?   
_Dobby?_ – kérdezte magában Harry zavartan.

– Dobby eljött, hogy figyelmeztesse uramat – válaszolt a hang; Harry már sokak hangját hallotta ebből a fajból, így kétség kívül tudta, hogy a testvére egy házimanóval beszél. Azonnal beugrott neki Adrian arca, ahogy nemrégiben végignézett a manókon a konyhában.   
_Tehát ismeri ezt a manót? Honnan?_

– Figyelmeztetni engem? Mire? – suttogta Adrian.

– Adrian Potternek nem kellett volna visszatérnie a Roxfortba, uram! Dobby remélte, hogy amikor Adrian Potter nem tud feljutnia a vonatra…

– Honnan tudsz a… _Te_ voltál! Te intézted úgy, hogy ne tudjunk felszállni a vonatra! – vádolta halkan a manót. Valaki – a hang eredetének hangzásából ítélve Neville – hangosan felhorkant, mire a beszélgetés a valószerűtlen pár között még elfojtottabbá vált, ám Harrynek valahogy mégsem esett nehezére hallani őket.

– Dobby büntetésképpen kivasalta érte a kezét, uram – mondta a manó siránkozva, és Harry beletörődve rázta a fejét; valóban nehéz volt hosszú időn keresztül haragudni egy házimanóra.

– Nem tarthatsz távol a Roxforttól, Dobby, már megmondtam neked.   
_Tehát ez a Dobby próbálta Adriant távol tartani az iskolától? De hát miért?_

– Szörnyű dolgok vannak készülőben a Roxfortban, uram. Dobby csak a legjobbat akarja neked, uram. És most, hogy ismét kinyílt a Kamra… – Egy ziháló hang hangzott fel, és Harry nem tudta biztosra megmondani, hogy Adrian vagy a manó adta ki azt.

– Tehát a Kamrát egyszer már kinyitották? – kérdezte mohón Adrian.   
_Remek kérdés_ – gondolta Harry, miközben közelebb mozdult a függönyéhez, megpróbálva elcsípni minden szót, ami csak érkezhet a manótól.

– Dobbynak nem kellett volna mondania… rossz Dobby! – Aztán néhány puffogó hang hallatszott Adrian suttogó tiltakozásával egyidejűleg, ami tisztán jelezte, Dobby megbünteti magát.

– Hagyd abba, Dobby, ez parancs! – Még ha nem is Adrian volt a házimanó gazdája, a közvetlen parancs nyilvánvalóan elég volt ahhoz, hogy megakadályozza, hogy a manó még jobban ártson magának.

– Adrian Potternek el kell hagynia a Roxfortot, uram, vagy szörnyű dolgok fognak történni.   
_Igen, felfogtuk; hajlandó lennél kifejteni?_ – gondolta Harry türelmetlenül.

– A testvérem és a barátaim itt vannak, Dobby, és az egyikük mugli születésű; nem hagyhatom itt őket és mehetek el. – A házimanó mámoros hangon áradozott Adrian nagyszerűségéről és lovagias szívéről, miközben a mogyoróbarna szemű Potter megpróbálta meggyőzni őt, hogy mondja el, amit a Kamráról tud. Sajnos a társalgásuk egyre nagyobb hangereje felébresztett valakit.

– Mijaz? – kérdezte egy bizonytalan hang a helyiség másik végéből, mielőtt egy halk, pukkanó hang jelezte a manó távozását.

– Ron, nem fogod elhinni, hogy mi történt már megint! – suttogta Adrian a vörös hajú barátjának; Harrynek volt egy olyan múló gyanúja, hogy holnap úgy kell majd repülnie, hogy csupán egy-két órát alszik. Igaza lett.


	29. Kővé dermesztett diákok és gyanús körülmények

**29\. fejezet  
Kővé dermesztett diákok és gyanús körülmények**

 

_– Mijaz? – kérdezte egy bizonytalan hang a helyiség másik végéből, mielőtt egy halk, pukkanó hang jelezte a manó távozását._

_– Ron, nem fogod elhinni, hogy mi történt már megint! – suttogta Adrian a vörös hajú barátjának; Harrynek volt egy olyan múló gyanúja, hogy holnap úgy kell majd repülnie, hogy csupán egy-két órát alszik. Igaza lett._

 

Harry másnap reggel erős fejfájással ébredt a rengeteg információ miatt, amikhez előző éjszaka hozzájutott. Fejfájását csak növelte a szokásos kviddicsmeccs előtti szorongás és az erős inger, hogy a mérkőzés után azonnal beszéljen Perselusszal. Már így is túl régóta halogatta, és látta a bájitalmesteren, hogy igen közel áll egy büntetőmunka kiosztásához annak érdekében, hogy beszélhessen vele. Ledobta magáról a takarót, megdörzsölte a szemét, majd elindult a fürdőszobába, hogy némi vizet locsoljon az arcába. Közben a testvérét is felébresztette.

A két fiú, valamint Neville, aki felkelt, hogy sok szerencsét kívánjon Harrynek, hamarosan a Nagyteremben ültek a csapat többi tagjával, és néma csendben reggeliztek a Griffendél asztalánál, mielőtt kimennek a pályára. Harry csaknem elfeledkezett a saját idegességéről, annyira igyekezett megnyugtatni hamuszürke arcú testvérét. Adrian egyfolytában fészkelődött, a szemüvegét igazgatta, ami le sem akart csúszni az orráról, megpróbálta lesimítani a haját vagy a talárját.

– Amint odakint leszel, sokkal jobban fogod érezni magad – bizonygatta Harry magabiztos mosollyal. Nem mintha olyan sok magabiztosságot érzett volna a játék megnyerésével kapcsolatban, de azt biztosra tudta, hogy az idegesség jórészt csak addig tart, míg ki nem ér a pályára. Amint az ember odakint van, sokkal inkább a játékra koncentrál, mintsem arra, hogy ténylegesen a nyugtalanságával törődjön.

– Gondolod? – kérdezte Adrian reménykedőn.

– Tudom – jelentette ki Harry a testvérére kacsintva, tökéletesen utánozva Lockhartot.

– Csapat, sorakozó! – szólította őket Wood, ők pedig lépteket hallottak maguk fölött, hihetetlen jeleként annak, hogy a diákok már a lelátókon gyülekeznek.

– Hát megint itt vagyunk – motyogta George.

– A mardekárosoknak jobb seprűik vannak, mint nekünk – kezdte Wood. – Ezen nincs mit tagadni. Mi seprűinken viszont jobb emberek ülnek. Keményebben edzettünk náluk, repültünk, ha esett, ha fújt… („Az biztos – morogta George Weasley. – Augusztus óta nem sikerült rendesen megszáradnom.) …és most teszünk róla, hogy sírva emlegessék napot, amikor hagyták, hogy az a nyálkás kis féreg Malfoy bevásárolja magát a csapatba. – Mindenki szeme őrülten csillogott Wood buzdító beszédére, aki most Harryhez fordult. – Te fogod megmutatni nekik, Harry, hogy egy gazdag apánál több kell egy igazi fogóhoz. Kapd el azt a cikeszt, Harry, még Malfoy előtt, akár az életed árán is, mert nekünk itt ma nyernünk kell, egyszerűen muszáj!*

– Szóval csak lazán – vigyorgott Fred, a zöld szemű fiúra kacsintva.

– Wood mindig ilyen? – kérdezte Adrian kicsit ijedten.

– Ijesztő és paranoiás? – kérdezett vissza Harry vidáman.

– Aha.

– Aha – ismételte válaszként Harry.

– Ó! – Csak ennyi volt Adrian reagálása, és végre halványan elmosolyodott. A csapat hatalmas éljenzés közepette kivonult a pályára – még a Hollóhát és a Hugrabug is nekik szurkolt, mivel mindkét csapat túl sokszor veszített a mardekárosok ellen ahhoz, hogy ne nehezteljenek rájuk ezért –, míg a Mardekár zöldruhás rajongóitól fújolást kaptak. Szakadt az eső, de a két csapat rá sem hederített, miközben összegyűltek a pálya közepén. Miután tiszta játékot ígértek Madam Hoochnak, a csapatok felszálltak. Harry azonnal keresni kezdte a nehezen megfogható arany labdát, nem akarván, hogy Malfoy tegye rá elsőként a mancsát.

A szőke fogó bebizonyította, hogy nem áll távol tőle a csalás, amikor megfogta hátulról Harry seprűjét, csak hogy megakadályozza abban, hogy elkapja a cikeszt. Harry odafordult Fredhez és George-hoz, hogy lássa, miért nem célozzák meg egy gurkóval Malfoyt, ám azt kellett látnia, hogy az ikrek minden erejükkel a testvérét védik egy gurkótól, aki látszólag kimondottan Adriant szemelte ki magának célpontul. Miután néhányszor majdnem eltalálta Adrian fejét, Wood időt kért.

Adrian vehemensen visszautasította, hogy feladja a meccset csak azért, mert egy gurkó megpróbálja lefejezni őt, és Harry – őrlődve a szokásos vágy, hogy megvédje a testvérét és a győzelem iránti szomja között – megesküdött, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban elkapja a cikeszt. Pont ezt is tette; megkaparintotta a cikeszt, méghozzá Malfoy orra elől. Szó szerint, mivel a mardekáros fogót annyira lefoglalta, hogy gúnyt űzzön Adrianból, aki minden erejével a gurkót kerülgette, hogy nem vette észre a feje mellett lebegő cikeszt.

A csapat összegyűlt ünnepelni a pálya közepén, amikor Harry észrevette a szeme sarkából; a gurkó, ami az egész mérkőzés alatt Adriant célozta, ismét elindult felé; egyenesen mellkason találta Adriant, és lelökte őt a seprűjéről, mielőtt visszatért, hogy bevégezze a munkáját. Harrynek nem volt ideje előkapni a pálcáját ebből a távolságból, így egyszerűen a testvére és a gurkó közé vetette magát. A visszataszító reccsenés és az égető fájdalom a bal karjában azonnal tudatta vele, hogy eltört a csontja. Jobb kezével gyorsan elővette a pálcáját és a gurkóra fogta.

– Reducto! – ordította el magát, és a pálcájából kiáradó mágia finom porrá változtatta a gurkót.

– Harry! – kiáltott fel döbbenten Adrian. – A karod. Mit gondoltál? – Adrian szavai elmosódottnak hangzottak, és Harry rájött, hogy a testvére az esésnél alaposan beütötte a fejét.

– Azt, hogy a tesóm inkább a nyakán tartsa a fejét – ismerte be fájdalmas mosollyal. – Mellesleg, AU!

– Adrian! Harry! – Lily hangja visszhangzott fel a mezőn, minden ricsajt felülmúlva. – Harry, jól vagy?

– Nagyszerű kapás volt, kölyök! – szólt a nő háta mögül Sirius. – Malfoy azt se tudta, mi történt. – Lily rondán bámult a férfire, aki azonnal abbahagyta. – Bocs, Lily.

– Attól még remek kapás volt – tette hozzá James.

– James, abbahagyhatnád! – kiabált rá Lily, majd minden figyelmével visszafordult a jókedvű, jóllehet szenvedő fiához. – Harry, te meg mégis mit gondoltál? És Adrian, te jól vagy? – tette hozzá észrevéve az egyre növekvő dudort Adrian fején. A fiú egyszerűen bólintott, ám abban a pillanatban meg is bánta, hogy megmozdította a fejét. Harry sokkal hangosabban válaszolt.

– Miért kérdezi mindenki ezt tőlem? Jobb lett, volna, ha hagyom, hogy inkább Adriant üsse meg? – A kérdés kiengesztelte kicsit a nőt, és azonnal a karjaiba vonta a fiatalabbik fiát, vigyázva a karjára.

– Nagyszerű testvér vagy, Harry. Én pedig büszke vagyok rád, de ha még egyszer valami ilyesmit művelsz, tizenhét éves korodig szobafogságon leszel – jelentette ki Lily könnyek között.

– Utat kérek, utat kérek! – tört át Lockhart hangja a köröttük gyülekező tömegen. Neville, aki követte őt, futott, ahogy csak tudott, hogy ő érjen elsőként Harryhez, miközben végig Lockhart kezére mutogatott. A szőke professzor pálcája elő volt húzta, és Harry sejtette, hogy meg akarja próbálni meggyógyítani a kezét. Hálásan bólintott oda Neville-nek a felvilágosításért, mielőtt a családjához fordult.

– Mit szóltok hozzá, ha felmennénk ezzel a gyengélkedőbe? – kérdezte, s több mint boldog volt, hogy a szülei azonnal egyetértettek vele, és elvitték őket a csalódott Lockharttól. Harry elcsípte Perselus tekintetét, és olyan pillantást küldött felé, ami egyértelműen jelezte neki, hogy „később beszélünk”. A bájitaltan tanár bólintott, majd halványan elmosolyodott, mielőtt megrázta a fejét és elindult a Mardekár csapata felé. Ez egyike volt ama néhány alkalomnak, amikor simán leszidhatta Malfoyt anélkül, hogy a bármiféle gyanakvást keltene, és ki nem hagyta volna.

– De hát miért csinálna ilyet egy gurkó? – tűnődött fennhangon Remus, mialatt Madam Pomfrey Harry kezén dolgozott. – Azoknak nem szokásuk kifejezetten játékosokat célba venni.

– Nos, ez azt tette – jegyezte meg Sirius töprengve.

– Nem tudom, hogyan köszönjem meg, Harry – motyogta Adrian abban az órában már vagy tizedszerre. A mogyoróbarna iker feje be volt kötve és a Harry melletti ágyon feküdt.

– Badarság! – vágott vissza Harry. – A testvérem vagy, Adrian; a legkevesebb, amit megtehetek érted, hogy egy megkergült gurkó elé ugrom. Inkább gyorsabbnak kellett volna lennem! – Adrian halványan elmosolyodott és biccentett. Harryt nem tudta átvágni; számított rá, hogy a következő tíz percben még újra és újra meg fogja köszönni neki. Adriannak agyrázkódása volt, és néhány megzúzódott bordája, úgyhogy az éjszakát majd a gyengélkedőn kell töltenie.

– Nagyon bátor dolog volt – állította Lily, beleborzolva a zöld szemű fia hajába.

– Az egy Reducto átok volt, amit a gurkón használtál? – érdeklődött James.

– Igen, az.

– Az a te korodhoz képest haladó varázslat, Harry – jegyezte meg mosolyogva James. – És ez erős is volt!

– A múlt hónapban találtam a varázsigét a könyvtárban; még nem igazán próbáltam. – Ez igaz is volt; ezt a bizonyos varázsigét még nem próbálta ezelőtt. Csupán ez volt az első odaillő varázslat, ami az eszébe jutott.

– Az én fiam, kis könyvmoly – mondta Lily kedveskedőn.

– Ezt visszautasítom – pufogott Harry bosszúsan, kiváltva vele némi kacagást. – Nem, most tényleg! Itt vagyok a gyengélkedőn, törött csonttal kezelnek, mert kviddicseztem, erre te könyvmolynak nevezel!

– Ebben igaza van, Lily – jegyezte meg jókedvű vigyorral Sirius.

– Ha már a törött karodról beszélünk – kapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe Madam Pomfrey –, te már el is mehetsz. Csúnya törés volt, és lehet, hogy ma még sajogni fog kicsit. Ha a következő néhány órában nem erőlteted meg, akkor estére tökéletesen rendbe jön.

– Köszönöm, Madam Pomfrey – mosolygott a nőre Harry. – Te rendben leszel? – fordult a testvéréhez enyhe bűntudattal, hogy ő előtte távozhat.

– Harmadjára mondom, hogy rendben leszek, Harry! Ron és Hermione úgy is beugranak később; csak menj, szórakozz jól. – Harry rávigyorgott és beleegyezően bólintott. Az ötfős csoport elindult felfelé a Grinfendél-toronyba, ahol a felnőttek erős nosztalgia érzéssel elköszöntek tőle, és hagyták a fiút visszatérni. A háztársak üdvözlése hangosra sikerült – és ez enyhe kifejezés volt. Fred és George néhány tűzijátéka a helyiségben röpködött, és a körülöttük heverő tömérdek ételből ítélve valaki egyértelműen járt a konyhán is.

– Remek kapás volt, Harry! – kiáltott Neville, aki sietett üdvözölni a barátját. – De jól van a kezed? És hogy van Adrian?

– Ő jól van – biztosította a fiút Harry. – Kicsit ijedt és kába a jókora dudortól, amit sikerült beszereznie a fejére, de máskülönben sértetlen. És Madam Pomfrey se perc alatt meggyógyította a karomat – folytatta mosolyogva. – Mellesleg kösz, Nev; ki tudja, mi történt volna, ha Lockhartnak sikerül elérni engem!

– Ne is említsd, Harry! – jelentette ki Neville, visszamosolyogva a zöld szemű varázslóra. – Erre valók a barátok, nem? – Harry mosolya tovább szélesedett erre a kijelentésre, azzal fenyegetve, hogy szétszakítja az arcát. Barátok. Szerette azt gondolni, hogy korábban is voltak barátai, de az a cím főként Ront és Hermionét foglalta magában. És azok ketten a testvére barátai voltak, akik alkalomadtán együtt lógtak vele is. De egy saját barát? Valaki, aki vele akar barátkozni? Neville előtt ilyennel nem büszkélkedhetett.

– Pontosan erre valók a barátok, Nev! – értett egyet vele Harry, az ikrek felé tolva a barátját, akik ismét bemutatták az összes, tréfához kapcsolódó dologhoz való rátermettségüket ott a helyiség közepén. 

Már késő éjjel volt, mire Harrynek végre lehetősége lett kivenni a köpenyt a testvére ládájából, és kilopózni a klubhelyiségből. Próbált valami könnyű megközelítési módot találni, hogy felvesse a témát Perselusnak, miszerint hangokat hall; _egyáltalán létezik mód arra, hogy felvetődjön egy ilyen téma anélkül, hogy ne hangozzon őrültnek az illető?_ Már a főlépcső alján járt, amikor meghallotta:

–… szaggatni… ölni… – Harry megmerevedett.

– Ne már megint! – motyogta maga elé, miközben a pálcáját előkapva futva indult a hang irányába. Ésszerűen nézve helytelen volt, amit tett, mármint hogy egy azonosítatlan veszély felé rohan. _De mi mást tehetnék? Legutóbb Mrs. Norris dermedt kővé, mi van, ha ezúttal valami rosszabb történik?_

– Érzem a szagod… annyira éhes vagyok… – A hang ismét felfelé tartott, és Harry követte.

–… ölni… ideje ölni… – A hang még mindig néhány folyosóval feljebbről hallatszott. Nagyon közel a… gyengélkedőhöz? Harrynek eszébe jutott a testvére, és megduplázta az erőfeszítéseit.

–… halj meg, sárvérű! – Harry felrohant a néhány lépcsőn, majd ledermedve torpant meg a látványra, ami fogadta őt. A földön egy hason fekvő alak hevert, egy vékony test, aki még mindig az arcához tartotta a fényképezőgépét. A padlón a kővé dermedt Colin Creevy feküdt. Harry nem tudta megmondani, mennyi ideig állt ott; az alatta levő lépcsősorról zajt hallott, és amikor lenézett, az igazgatót pillantotta meg gyapjú köntösben és hálósipkában, gőzölgő csészével a kezében, amint felfelé tart. Mivel nem akarta, hogy ott találják, Harry lassan elindult a folyosón hátrafelé, és csak akkor kezdett el futni, amikor elért az első sarokig. Teljesen kifogyva a szuszból kopogott be Perselus irodájának ajtaján.

– Nyugodj meg, Harry! – kiáltott Perselus, amikor a fiú belépett az irodájában félig láthatatlan formában. – Mi történt?

– Colin Creevy. Kővé dermesztették őt, apu, én pedig pont ott voltam! A hang tette. Azt követtem oda. – Harry nehezen szedte a levegőt, és fel-alá járkált a helyiségben. _Hogy történhetett ez?_

– Egy kővé dermesztett diák? – kérdezte zsibbadtan a férfi. – És te egy hangot követtél? Miféle hangot? – A kandallóban a lángok zöldre váltottak, mire Perselus gyorsan Harryre terítette a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, majd sietősen kicserélte a kendőző bűbájait; Minerva McGalagony arca bontakozott ki az égő parazsakban.

– Perselus! – kiáltott a nő; a hangjából idegesség, sőt, pánik hallatszott.

– Minerva? Valami probléma adódott?

– Albus egy diákot talált a főlépcsőn. Egy elsőst, kővé dermesztve! Ez borzasztó, Perselus! – Harry még sosem hallotta a rendszerint összeszedett igazgatóhelyettest ilyen hangsúllyal beszélni.

– Nyugodj meg, Minerva – felelte Perselus higgadtan. – A diák a gyengélkedőn van?

– Igen, Albus odavitte. – A nő mély lélegzetet vett. – Oda tudnál jönni? Szükségünk van a megerősítésedre, hogy ugyanaz történt vele, mint Frics macskájával.

– Már úton is vagyok. Értesítsem a diákokat?

– Albus azt mondta, hogy ne tegyük; holnap úgy is meg fogják tudni, és nem kellene pánikot keltenünk az éjszaka közepén. – A bájitalmester bólintott.

– Néhány perc, és ott vagyok. – McGalagony arca eltűnt a kandallóból, Perselus pedig visszafordult Harryhez, aki levette a köpenyt.

– Pers, én…

– Maximum egy órán belül visszajövök. Addig maradj itt, és próbálj megnyugodni; aztán azt akarom, hogy mindent elmondj. – Meglendítette a pálcáját, mire egy csésze forró csokoládé jelent meg, miközben Harry leült az egyik székre. 

_A percek lassan vánszorognak – vélte Harry. A hang biztosan valós volt, másképp hogyan tudna odavezetni a támadás helyszínére? De miért csak én hallom?_ – Mélyen elgondolkodva az üres festményre bámult a falon. _Vajon ez az első alkalom, hogy ilyesmi történt a Roxfortban?_

Időközben Perselus elérte a gyengélkedőt. A diák valóban egy elsőéves griffendéles volt, Colin Creevy, Adrian Potter nagy rajongója. Nyilvánvalóan kilopódzott a Griffendél klubhelyiségéből, hogy elkattintson egy képet a hőséről. Remélve, hogy a fiú elcsípte a támadóját, Albus kinyitotta a fényképező fedelét; tette nyomán vastag, szürke füst szállt fel, és az égett műanyag csípős szaga belepte a helyiséget. _Úgy tűnik, Dumbledore tudja, ki az Utód_ – gondolta Perselus, miközben visszatért az irodájába, miután igazolta, hogy Creevyt ugyanaz a végzet érte utol, mint ami Mrs. Norrisszal történt. Albus tudta, látszólag mégis zavartnak látszott, hogy ez hogyan is lehetséges. És egy összezavarodott Albus sosem jó hír.

_És aztán itt van Harry_ – jutott eszébe a bájitaltan tanárnak, megnyújtva a lépteit. _A fiú hetek óta kerüli, hogy beszéljen velem; ez már önmagában is felettébb szokatlan._ A tény, hogy látszólag belefeledkezett a gondolatokba, nyugtalanító volt. Az, ahogy korábban kinézett, egyenesen zavaró volt; sápadtnak látszott, és egyfolytában valami hangot emlegetett, ami a bűntény helyszínére vezette őt. Kinyitotta az irodája ajtaját, és a fiú smaragdzöld szeme azonnal az övébe fúródott.

– Collin tényleg…

– Igen, kővé dermedt – erősítette meg Perselus; Harry visszaroskadt a székre.

– Ó – motyogta halkan.

– Mielőtt Minerva hívott, valamit el akartál mondani nekem – emlékeztette őt a férfi, miközben leült a fiúval szemben. Harry tűnődőn ráemelte a tekintetét, mintha a megfelelő szavakat próbálná megtalálni. Ez szintén sosem volt jó jel.

– Tavasszal Ron Weasley azt mondta, hogy elmegy az eszem az állandó tanulástól – kezdett bele Harry, visszaidézve a májusi beszélgetést.

– És ez mennyiben vág ide?

– Azt hiszem, igaza volt.

– Abban, hogy túl sokat tanulsz? – próbált viccelődni Perselus, hogy oldja a hangulatot.

– Nem abban. Az elmegy az eszem részben – javította ki őt Harry.

– És miből gondolod, hogy elmegy az eszed?

– Én… – Harry elszontyolodva nézett a földre. – Talán, mert olyan hangokat hallok, amiket senki más nem hall – ismerte be végül.

– Hangokat?

– Hát, igazából egyet. Egy elég vérszomjasat; folyton azt ismételgeti, hogy meg akar ölni valakit… – Harry félve nézett bele Perselus szemébe.

– Azt mondtad, ölni? – kérdezte Perselus. Az, hogy Harry hangokat hall, valóban nem jó dolog. Főként azért, mert Harry az, aki hallotta azt, és ez valószínűleg sokkal inkább mágikus fenyegetésre utal, mintsem őrületre. És a mostani támadásokkal…

– Aha. – Harry megpróbált egyetérteni, de nem sikerült gondtalan hangot megütni. – Egy gyilkos hangot hallok a falakból. Attól tartok, nem igazán jó jel az épelméjűségemre.

– Csak a vita kedvéért – kezdte Perselus, felemelkedve a székéből, hogy az íróasztala sarkára telepedjen, és így közelebb legyen Harryhez. – Mondjuk, hogy nem vagy – és őszintén hiszem, hogy nem vagy az – őrült. – Harry bólintott, eléggé tetszett neki az ötlet. – És ha nem vagy őrült, akkor kell lennie más magyarázatnak a hangra.

– Mint például? – kérdezte Harry felegyenesedve a székén.

– Azt mondtad, te vagy az egyetlen, aki hallja?

– Igen – igazolta Harry. – Adrianre vártam, hogy befejezze Lockharttal a büntetőmunkáját, amikor először hallottam – magyarázta a szemét dörgölve. – Úgy gondoltam, Adriannek jól esne egy baráti arc a sok-sok óra után, amit egy szobában kellett Lockharttal töltenie, miközben a rajongói leveleire válaszolt, de a büntetőmunka egy örökkévalóságig tartott, én pedig félig elaludtam a földön. Amikor meghallottam a hangot, elhessegettem azzal, hogy biztosan csak egy szellem szórakozott, minden valószínűség szerint Hóborc.

– Elég ésszerű – értett egyet Perselus.

– Másodszor közvetlenül azelőtt hallottam, hogy Mrs. Norris kővé dermedt. Adrian, Ron, és Hermione valahogy beleegyezett, hogy részt veszt Félig Fej Nélküli Nick kimúlásnapi partiján, ahol étel és ital nélkül maradtak, míg én valahogy kibújtam alóla, hogy a halloweeni ünnepségre menjek; mindenesetre úgy döntöttem, megkérem a házimanókat, hogy készítsenek nekik össze valamit és vigyék a klubhelyiségbe, amikor meghallottam a hangot, amint kijelenti, hogy ölni akar, és a Nagyterem felé igyekszik. Épp csak elolvastam a feliratot a falon, amikor felbukkant Adrian; elbújtam a falikárpit mögé, majd elvegyültem a diákok között, amint az ünnepségnek vége lett.

– És miért nem beszéltél nekem erről akkor? – kérdezte megdöbbenve Perselus.

– Akartam, de azt hittem… Csak valami jobb magyarázattal akartam szolgálni annál, hogy megőrültem, mielőtt bármit is mondok. – _Úgy tűnik, Harry szégyelli magát, ahogy beismeri, miért is került; ez persze butaság – mármint hogy Harry valaha is azt higgye magáról, hogy megőrült_ – gondolta magában Perselus.

– Ugye tudod, hogy velem bármiről beszélhetsz? – kérdezte a bájitalmester.

– Ühüm.

– És akarom is, hogy beszélj; még ha az olyan hangokról szól is, amiknek nem kellene ott lenniük. – Kicsit jobban átgondolta a kijelentését. – Főként akkor, ha hangokat hallasz – javította ki magát.

– Te… – Harry nagyot nyelt. – Gondolod, ha hamarabb elmondtam volna neked, akkor Colin nem…

– Ne! Ne akard a válladra venni ezt a terhet is – figyelmeztette őt Perselus. – Fogalmunk sincs, ki a felelős azokért a támadásokért, és hogy ki az Utód. Nos, Dumbledore látszólag tudja, de még ő sem tudott semmit tenni azért, hogy megakadályozza a legutóbbi támadást. – Harry biccentett egyet, nem teljesen meggyőzötten.

– Akárhogy is, ma este hallottam harmadjára; egészen odáig követtem, ahol megtaláltam Colint. De akkor már úton voltam hozzád, hogy elmondjam. Miután Dobby felbukkant tegnap éjjel…

– Dobby? – kérdezte Perselus hökkenten.

– Egy házimanó, aki meglátogatta a bátyámat az éjjel… – magyarázta Harry, majd elmondta, amit hallott. A bájitaltan tanár fáradtan dörzsölte meg a szemét; _honnan tudhatná egy házimanó, hogy mi lesz a Roxfortban, még azelőtt, hogy megtörténik? Honnan tudhatna egy manó a támadásokról? És ha a manó, ez a Dobby tudta, miért Adriant figyelmeztette és nem az igazgatót?_

– Egyszerre csak egy dologgal foglalkozzunk, mielőtt az én eszem megy el – javasolta Perselus.

– Rendben.

– Először is, ígérd meg, hogy mindig eljössz hozzám, amikor valami zavar; ahogy én látom, az én munkaköröm meghallgatni téged és segíteni bármilyen módon, ahogy csak tudok. – Harry elmosolyodott.

– Megígérem, apu. – Perselus visszamosolygott.

– Akkor most térjünk vissza a hangra; úgy hiszem, biztosra mondhatjuk, hogy az nem a képzeleted szüleménye – magyarázta Perselus. – Már kétszer is elvezetett a támadások helyszínére.

– Tehát úgy gondolod, hogy a hang és a támadások összekapcsolódnak? – kérdezte Harry.

– Ismerd be, hogy már te is gondoltál erre, még ha csak futólag is – mondta Perselus felvont szemöldökkel. Harry bólintott; igen, gondolt rá, de csak a második támadás után. Végtére is, az első esetben egyetlen kővé dermesztett áldozat sem volt.

– A ma este után, igen, gondoltam.

– És ha nem csak az elméd szülöttje, akkor valós dolog. És ha valós, miért csak te hallod azt? – kérdezte Perselus. A kérdésre mindketten néma tűnődésbe kezdtek.

Harry koncentrált, a lehető legjobban igyekezett összeszedni fáradt elméjét. Miben különbözik a többi, jelenleg a kastélyban lakó személytől, ami miatt hangokat hallhat? _Nos, én alkimista vagyok_ – gondolkozott Harry –, _de hangokat hallani (akárcsak a legtöbb mágikus tudományágban – talán a jóslástan figyelemreméltó kivételével) még az alkimisták között sem jelent jót_. A szeme elkerekedett a következő lehetőségre; egyrészről annak lenne értelme, mármint lényegében, mivel a birtokában van egy olyan képesség, ami lehetővé teszi, hogy hangokat halljon, amiket a többiek nem. Másrészről azonban semmi értelme nem lenne. _Miért támadna meg egy kígyó mugliszülötteket?_

– Pers? – kérdezte bizonytalanul Harry.

– Valami elképzelés?

– Csak egy.

– Mégpedig? – nógatta őt a bájitalmester.

– Annak, hogy párszaszájú vagyok, lehet bármi köze ahhoz, hogy hangokat hallok? – Perselus felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, miközben végiggondolta a zöld szemű gyerek felvetését. Mert miközben igen, ez a legéletképesebb magyarázat – főként, hogy amikor Mardekár Malazár belekeveredett valamibe, ott mindig voltak kígyók is –, az semmi jót nem sejtetett.

– Nagyon valószínű, hogy igen – helyeselt Perselus, szórakozottan bólintva. – Abban azonban közel sem vagyok biztos, hogy ez megnyugtató.

– Jobb szeretnéd, ha inkább megőrültem volna? – kérdezte lágy vigyorral a fiú.

– Nem. Nem igazán – felelte a bájitaltan tanár, bár arckifejezése még mindig elárulta az aggódását. – Mégis, azért azt felfogod, ugye, hogyha valóban egy kígyót hallasz – és mi mással lehetne elképzelni Mardekár utódját a Roxfortban? –, akkor az a kígyó emberölő hajlamú, erős előítélettel viseltetik a mugliszülöttek iránt, és megvan a képessége, hogy kővé dermessze őket. Ráadásul valahogy láthatatlanul csúszkál a kastélyban, készen arra, hogy teljesítsen bármilyen óhajt, akárki is az állítólagos utód. – Harry hátradőlt a székén.

– Értem, mit akarsz mondani – ismerte be. – Amit nem értek – folytatta Harry hosszabb szünet után –, hogy miféle kígyó képes valami ilyesmire? Milyen fajnak van meg az ereje a dermesztésre?

– Ez, Harry, egy újabb jó kérdés – jelentette ki Perselus, magában listát készítve az összes kígyófajta képességeiről, amiket ismert. Sok mérgező közülük, néhánynak vannak különféle típusú mágikus tulajdonságaik és sokan – legyenek mágikus tulajdonságúak vagy sem – képesek ölni. De kővé dermeszteni? – Méghozzá olyan, amire attól tartok, nem tudok válaszolni – foglalta össze sóhajtva a férfi. Máris érezte, hogy egy masszív fejfájás közeledik.


	30. Zárolt bájitalok és egy különös napló

**30\. fejezet  
Zárolt bájitalok és egy különös napló**

 

_– Ez, Harry, egy újabb jó kérdés – jelentette ki Perselus, magában listát készítve az összes kígyófajta képességeiről, amiket ismert. Sok mérgező közülük, néhánynak vannak különféle típusú mágikus tulajdonságaik és sokan – legyenek mágikus tulajdonságúak vagy sem – képesek ölni. De kővé dermeszteni? – Méghozzá olyan, amire attól tartok, nem tudok válaszolni – foglalta össze sóhajtva a férfi. Máris érezte egy masszív fejfájás közeledtét._

 

Harry dúlt-fúlt; igaz, hogy nem az első alkalommal történt, de lassan kezdte frusztrálni a dolog. Adrian ismét Ronnal és Hermionéval pusmogott; elfojtott hangjuk miatt közel sem látszott annak a gyanútlan beszélgetésnek, mint amire törekedtek. _És nem arról van szó, hogy ellene lennék annak, hogy Adriannek legyenek titkai és saját élete; képzelem, milyen álszentség lenne tőlem valami ilyesmit ellenezni, tekintettel az általam rejtegetett titkokra. De ikertestvérek vagyunk. És noha én is titkolózom_ – gondolta magában –, _azt azért teszem, hogy megvédjem Adriant. Ha azzal, hogy elmondom, nem sodornám azonnali veszélybe, rögvest elmondanék neki mindent_. Ám amit ők csináltak, nem egy élet-halál helyzet volt; sokkal inkább megint valami csínytevés, amibe Adrian belebonyolódott, belekeverve Ront és Hermionét, míg Harryt újfent nem vonta be a belső körébe.

Így Harry csak a bűbáj tankönyve mögül nézte, ahogy beszélgetnek és tervezgetnek, észre sem véve, hogy figyeli őket. A klubhelyiség többi tagja viszont valóban nem törődött a három barát cinkos sugdolózásával; griffendéles társait túlságosan lefoglalta a Weasley ikrek legújabb grandiózus pirotechnikai bemutatója ahhoz, hogy felfigyeljenek rájuk, így az aranytriónak – ahogy a diákok nevezték Adrian, Ron és Hermione hármasát – semmi oka nem volt azt hinni, hogy bárki szemmel tartja őket. Harry felsóhajtott és újból megpróbált a tankönyvére koncentrálni. Bűbájtant tanult, ezúttal valóban, csak épp nem a másodikos tananyagot. Ámbár, ha valaki megnézte volna, hogy mit olvas, sem lett volna bölcsebb; most épp a hatodikos tananyagot tanulmányozta.

Figyelme ugyanakkor elterelődött – szokás szerint –, amikor a bátyja tervezgetett valamit, minden valószínűség szerint az egészségére ártalmas dolgot. A hónap mozgalmasan telt, amióta Perselusszal rájöttek, hogy egy kígyó áll a támadások mögött. Még mindig nem tudták biztosan, milyen fajtáról van szó, és Perselus idegei a végét járták, sőt, egyenesen gyilkos hangulat uralkodott rajta, miközben egymás után bújta a témában fellelhető összes könyvet. Harry a maga részéről megosztotta az idejét, hogy megpróbálja kideríteni, miben sántikál a testvére, és közben haladni a saját tanulmányaival. A bájitalmester arra ösztökélte őt, hogy folytassa a tanulást, emlékeztetve rá, semmi jó nem sül ki abból, ha elmarad az ütemtervtől, csak meghiúsítja, hogy elbánjon a kígyóval, amikor arra kerül a sor.

Természetesen Perselusnak nem állt szándékában engedni, hogy Harry egyedül birkózzon meg Mardekár szörnyetegével – Harry szerint valószínűleg azt sem akarná, hogy az állat tíz mérföldes sugarában legyen –, de a tőle kitelő legjobb mértékben gondoskodott arról, hogy a zöld szemű varázsló ne váljon a dolog megszállottjává. Harry persze igyekezett minden mással kitölteni a szabadidejét, amióta a kígyós kutatás zsákutcába futott, így tovább olvasott az alkímia, bűbájtan, átkok, bájitaltan, rúnatan, sőt, még animágus átváltoztatás témában…

–… biztos vagy benne, hogy mindenünk megvan, amire szükségünk van? – kérdezte Ron a terem másik végéről. _És ha már felmerült az animágia témaköre_ – gondolta a zöld szemű varázsló –, _tulajdonképpen meg sem kellene hallanom ilyen messziről Ront._ Végtére is a vörös hajú fiú suttogva beszélt. Már ezt megelőzően is felfigyelt hasonló esetekre, és kicsit figyelmesebben olvasta tovább a Nicholas gyűjteményéből származó egyik régi pergament, amit Perselus csempészett be neki a kastélyba, és ami igazolta a gyanúját; úgy tűnt, amint sikeresen lezajlik egy aminágus átváltozás, az emberi és állati formák alapvető tulajdonságai egymásba folynak. Általában az egyes alakok erősebb vagy a legerősebb vonásai – így Perselus és Harry is azt tapasztalták, hogy bekövetkezett némi javulás a hallásukban, ami a farkas egyik legelőnyösebb vonása. Szintén megmagyarázta Harry sejtését, miért koromfekete mindkettejük farkas alakja – a hajszínük miatt. És ez határozottan adott neki némi bepillantást Sirius jellemébe is.

– Ne aggódj, Ron, minden elő van készítve – biztosította őt Hermione, majd ismét visszatértek a korábbi beszélgetéshez; túl halkan sugdolóztak ahhoz, hogy Harry hallja, és a zsúfolt klubhelyiség is hangos volt hozzá, noha a tűzijáték bemutató már véget ért. Harry eleget tudott ahhoz, hogy megértse, amikor Ron azt kérdezte, minden megvan-e, amire szükségük van, akkor bájital hozzávalókra utalt. Egy katasztrofális bájitaltan óra után, amikor varázslatos módon egy Filibuster-csillagszóró tűnt fel az egyik Dudordagasztó sziruppal telt üst belsejében, ami szökőárként kirobbanva számos diákra ráfröccsent, a dühöngő Perselus felfedezte, hogy néhány hozzávalója eltűnt személyes raktárkészletéből.

Miután Harry hallgatózott egy keveset a bátyja környékén, sikerült összerakniuk a történteket, és a zöld szemű fiúnak úgy kellett megfékeznie Perselust, hogy ne csempésszen bele némi igazságszérumot Adrian csészéjébe, emlékeztetve őt, hogy némileg törvénytelen begyógyszerezni a diákokat. És bár semmilyen kézzelfogható bizonyítékkal nem rendelkeztek arról, hogy az aranytrió áll a lopás mögött, a bájitalmester nyugtalanító felfedezést tett arra nézve, hogy a hiányzó alapanyagokat elsősorban a százfűlé-főzet készítésére használják. Harry még mindig próbált mentálisan észhez térni ebből a felfedezésből.

– Bűbájtant tanulsz? – Neville hangja fáradtnak hangzott, ahogy lehuppant barátja mellé a kanapéra, kezében az SVK könyvével – oké, az egyikkel a sok közül –, és reménytelen tekintettel az arcán.

– Igen – felelte szimplán Harry együtt érzően elmosolyodva barátja kellemetlen helyzetén.

– Esküszöm, ha még egy sort el kell olvasnom arról, mennyire káprázatos is Lockhart, megátkozom őt, amint legközelebb látom!

– Ez aztán a bátorság! – kiáltott fel Harry, gratulálva Neville-nek, aki kissé maga is megdöbbent a saját kijelentésén.

– Esküszöm, Lockhart könyvei csak összezagyválják a fejem. 

_Hát, legalább neked nem ismeretlen fajtájú gyilkos kígyókkal kell foglalkoznod, Nev_ – gondolta magában fáradtan Harry.

– Szerintem az agyad fellázadt Lockart írásai ellen, ez tuti – jegyezte meg Harry. Jó volt látni, hogy Neville minden visszafogottság nélkül kifejezi magát, még ha Harry feltételezése szerint ezt csakis az ő társaságában tette ezt.

– Mógus és Lockhart mellett nem meglepő, hogy még akkor is képtelen vagyok elvégezni egy jó védővarázslatot, ha az életem megvédéséről is van szó! – állította a barna szemű fiú önbecsmérlően. Harry néhány másodpercre eltűnődött; valamikor a jövőben bekövetkezik egy háború, nem tudja, pontosan mikor; lehet az egy évtized múlva, de lehet egy hónapon belül is. Mi fog akkor Neville-lel történni? Beleborzongott a gondolatba, és az elméje tétovázás nélkül előrukkolt a megoldással.

– Figyelj, Neville – kezdte Harry. Elvett az asztalon heverő befejezett átváltoztatástan esszéje mellől egy üres pergamenlapot, és a tintába mártott pennájával könyvcímeket kezdett lejegyezni rá. Azoknak a könyveknek a címeit, amelyek neki segítettek az alapvető varázslásban; tudta, ha Neville javulni akar – és tudta, hogy a barátja nem csak akar, de meg is tenne mindent azért, hogy elérje a célját –, akkor az alapokkal kell kezdenie. – Itt van néhány könyv címe, amik valóban segítettek nekem. Kezd ezekkel, ki tudod kölcsönözni a könyvtárból, aztán folytasd a saját normális tananyagunkkal. Amint elolvastad ezeket, segítek neked gyakorolni. Hogy hangzik? – Neville teljesen elképedve csak bámulni tudott a kezében tartott lista és Harry között.

– Komolyan gondolod?

– Nem ajánlanám fel a segítségem, ha nem gondolnám komolyan – biztosította őt mosolyogva Harry. – Nem erre valók a barátok? – Neville válaszképpen adott mosolya vakító volt, és a fiú szeme elfátyolosodott.

– Pontosan erre valók a barátok! – válaszolt, és Harry felkuncogott a szerepcserén. Alig várta a karácsonyt, Neville el fog ájulni az ajándékától. Már hónapok óta dolgozott az ötletén, és Perselus oda volt az örömtől, hogy segíthet neki benne.

Nos, Perselus tényleg örült hogy Harry végre talált egy barátot a saját korosztályából, és teljes szívvel helyeselte a zöld szemű fiú választását; Neville Longbottom félénk fiú volt, de csak a neveltetése miatt. A férfi biztos volt benne, hogy a fiúban ott szunnyad a lehetőség, és örömmel beleegyezett, hogy segít megszervezni és kivitelezni, amit Harry kitalált. És ez volt az egyetlen, amit Perselus az utóbbi néhány hétben élvezett. Mindazzal, ami a fejében járt, már közel állt az összeomlás széléhez.

Így Harry számára nem jelentett meglepetést, amikor a bájitaltan tanár úgy döntött, hogy a felgyülemlett frusztrációját szabadjára ereszti és az egészet Lockhartra zúdítja. Nem mintha Harry egy cseppet is bánta volna; a pöffeszkedő idióta úgy döntött, párbajszakkört indít az iskolában, és azt színpadra viszi. Perselus ezért elhatározta, hogy jelentkezik és segít neki, így tényleges lehetőséget kap a feledésbe átkozni őt. Harry az egyike volt azoknak a diákoknak, akik megtapsolták, amikor Perselus egy erőteljes _Capitulatusszal_ a terem másik végébe repítette Lockhartot. Még a visszataszító pojáca is rádöbbent, hogy kiesett a bajnoki szerepből, és gyakorlás céljából gyorsan párokba rendezte a diákokat.

Adrian már szembeállt Ronnal, hogy vele párbajozzon, míg Harry Neville felé fordult, amikor a testvére elcsípte Malfoy gúnyos pillantását a helyiség másik oldaláról, és a szempárbajból valódi bárbaj alakult ki. Lockhart rájuk kiabált, hogy csak le kellene fegyverezniük az ellenfelüket. A szőke fiú odáig ment, hogy némi alapszintű rügyfakasztó bűbájt küldött Adrianre, ami kiskorú varázslók közötti párbaj során megengedhetetlen, és komoly sérüléseket okozhatott volna, ha Adrian helyett valaki más az ellenfele. Az egyik Adrian pajzsáról visszaverődő átok majdnem arcon találta Justin Finch-Fletchleyt, aminek eredményeképpen szegény fiú a puszta sokktól elájult.

És mialatt Harry és Perselus sikertelenül próbálták kideríteni, milyen fajtájú kígyó áll a támadások mögött, egy nappal a párbajszakkör incidens után, kővé dermedten találtak rá Justinra. Megmenekült a Draco átka miatti sérüléstől, csak hogy Mardekár szörnyeteg kedvence támadja meg őt. És hogy mi lehet ennél rosszabb? A fiú mellett ott lebegett a kővé dermesztett Félig fej nélküli Nick is.

– Hogy a rohadt életbe lehet kővé dermeszteni egy _kísértetet?_ – kiáltott fel Perselus irodájában aznap este dühösen Harry. Abból, hogy a bájitalmester nem szólt rá a zöld szemű fiúra a csúnya beszéd miatt, látni lehetett, mennyire elmerült a gondolataiban a férfi. A legrosszabb az volt, hogy mialatt Adrian felfedezte az áldozatot, addig Hóborc volt az, aki rábukkant Adrianre. Ezután villámgyorsan szárnyra kapott a pletyka, és a kopogó szellem csak táplálta a tüzet egészen addig a pontig, hogy az iskolában már mindenki arról beszélt, Adrian Mardekár utódja. Ez látszólag tovább erősítette a testvére azon elképzelését, hogy befejezzék, akármit is terveztek a barátaival, és Harry arra irányuló késztetését, hogy falhoz verdesse a fejét.

Végül eljött az idő, hogy már csak pár nap maradt hátra a karácsonyi szünidő kezdetéig. A testvérpár úgy tervezte, hogy ismét a kastélyban marad. A szüleik a szünet nagy részében amúgy is elfoglaltak lesznek, és bár az ikerpár egy nappal karácsony előtt hazatér a Hop-hálózaton keresztül, a szünet túlnyomó részét a Roxfortban töltik majd. Ez látszólag pont megfelelt Adriennek, de nem Harrynek, aki amellett, hogy rettegett attól, hogy katasztrofálisnak bizonyul az, amit a testvére tervez, de majd’ meghalt a vágytól, hogy kipróbálja a legújabb modelljét;ha másra nem is, de azok az álmatlan éjszakák és a felgyülemlett aggodalom legalább arra jók voltak, hogy néhány nagyon ígéretes, késő éji tervet szüljenek a mellékes seprűkészítési projektjén.

– Bűbájtanra tanulsz? – kérdezte Fred, lehuppanva Harry mellé a kanapéra, kizökkentve a fiút a gondolataiból.

– Az ördögbe, haver! Csak ezt tudod csinálni? – kérdezte George felvont szemöldökkel. 

_Úgy tűnik, az ikrek sokkal komolyabban viselkednek, mint általában_ – vélte Harry, és önkéntelenül is eltűnődött ennek miértjén. Fred egy levelet tartott a kezében, amiből csak annyit tudott kivenni, hogy az anyjuk írta, ám az is elárulta neki a történet egy részét; a tény pedig, hogy az ikrek ismét büntetőmunkát kaptak, mert néhány napja Merlin tudja, mit robbantottak fel már megint, választ adott a többire.

– Gondok vannak otthon? – kérdezte nyugodtan, miközben a másik kettő egymásra nézett.

– Milyen éles szemű valaki, mi? – sóhajtott George. Akármi is volt abban a levélben, annak nagyon rossznak kellett lennie.

– Mondták már – értett egyet Harry bólintva. – Ezek szerint igazam van?

– Igen – erősítette meg Fred. – Anya értesült a legutolsó büntetőmunkánkról, és…

– Értem – biztosította őket Harry.

– Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy igen – jegyezte meg George összenézve a testvérével. A zöld szemű varázsló figyelmesen vizslatta őket.

– És miért is? Az anyukátok biztosan nem lehet annyira mérges…

– Nem arról van szó. Csak…

–… mindenki tudja, hogy te egyfajta renegát hollóhátas vagy, aki csak a jobb kviddics csapat miatt csatlakozott a Griffendélhez – egészítette ki Fred a testvére mondatát tényszerű hangon.

– Mi van? – kérdezte Harry összezavarodva. – Senki nem hiszi ezt rólam! Ugye? – Hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha a klubhelyiség összement volna.

– Dehogynem; egyszer még Flitwick is mondta. – Harry szeme nagyra nyílt zavarában.

– Flitwick professzor azt hiszi rólam, hogy renegát hollóhátas vagyok?

– Nem, de azt mondta, hogy a Hollóhátban _lenne_ a helyed, és… tudod, mit? Igazából pont ezért nem fogod fel. – A zöld szemű fiúcska hajlott arra, hogy egyetértsen velük; most már semmit nem értett.

– Be kell ismernem, elveszítettem a fonalat.

– Fred úgy érti – magyarázta George –, hogy te vagy a legjobb tanuló az évfolyamodon, és a Griffendél fogója. Anya beszélt Remusszal, aki mondott neki valamit egy újság előfizetésről, amivel tavaly karácsonykor lepett meg téged, és anya most elkezdett hasonlítgatni… – motyogta a fiú szinte hallhatatlanul. Harry szomorkásan elmosolyodott.

– Tudjátok, az én anyám ugyanezt csinálja. – Az ikrek figyelme a szőnyeg rosszkedvű bámulásából egy másodperc alatt Harryre irányult.

– Tényleg? – kérdezték kánonban, és két egyforma, összezavarodott, kék szempár bámult rá.

– Nem tudatosan, azt hiszem, de igen – biztosította őket Harry vállvonogatva. – Csak az én anyám… ő nem küldözget levelet ezzel kapcsolatban, de néha látom, amikor Adrian és én egy szobában vagyunk vele. Az én esetemben ezek apró dolgok, de tudom, mire gondoltok. – Fred és George kicsit másképpen néztek végig rajta, nem úgy, mint akit még soha nem láttak ezelőtt, csak mintha felfedeztek volna valamit vele kapcsolatban, amit sose képzeltek volna. És Harry a maga részéről megértette, hogy az ikrekben a játékosságnál és a csínytevéseknél sokkal több van.

– Talán _tényleg_ érted – ismerte el Fred, és lopva Adrianre pillantott.

– Nos, neked legalább nem az arcodba nyomják bele a hasonlítgatást – jegyezte meg George.

– Ezúttal a büntetőmunka miatt volt? – kíváncsiskodott Harry.

– Nem csak – vallotta meg George.

– Jövőre jönnek az RBF vizsgák, és anya tudni akarta, mivel tervezünk foglalkozni az iskola után – fejtette ki bővebben Fred. – Anya azt reméli, hogy a Minisztériumban fogunk dolgozni, és onnantól kezdve, hogy azt mondtuk, nem, a dolgok igen kellemetlenné váltak.

– Értem. És mit akartok csinálni suli után?

– Azon gondolkodunk, hogy saját üzletet nyitunk az Abszol úton – ismerte be George rövid szünetet követően. – Egy vicc boltot, mint Zonkóé.

– Az biztos, hogy van hozzá tehetségetek – vágta rá Harry mosolyogva; lelki szemei előtt már látta is, hogy néhány év múlva ez meg is történik.

– Bárcsak anyánk is így gondolná. – George a Fred kezében tartott levélre nézett, miközben válaszolt.

– Nos, az nem olyan fontos, mint amilyennek most látszik – jelentette ki Harry. – Nem az alapján kellene a jövőtökről döntenetek, hogy mások mit várnak el tőletek. Végtére is a ti jövőtökről van szó.

– Igen, de…

– Nézzétek így – szakította félbe a zöld szemű fiú Fredet. – Ha olyan hivatást választotok, amit egyáltalán nem szerettek, szerencsétlennek fogjátok érezni magatokat, vagy végig úgy éltek, hogy közben azon tűnődtök, mi lett volna, ha az álmaitokat követitek. Gondoljátok, hogy az anyukátok ezt szeretné?

– Nem… – motyogta a két fiú.

– Pontosan. Ha megpróbáljátok az ő szemszögéből nézni, szerintem rájöttök, hogy csak fél; az anyukátok úgy gondolja, könnyebb lenne egyszerűen a Minisztériumban dolgozni. Az egy biztos állást és jó megélhetést nyújt nektek, ami kényelmes életet tesz lehetővé. Saját vállalkozást indítani sokkal kockázatosabb, azt hiszem. De ha valóban ezt akarjátok, és tesztek is azért, hogy valóra váltsátok, az anyukátokat is meg fogjátok nyerni, ne aggódjatok – mondta Harry próbálva megnyugtatni az ikreket.

– A mi kis Harrynk felnőtt, és a fejünkre nőtt! – kiáltott fel Fred vigyorogva, és szemében végre ismét feltűnt a csillogás.

– És milyen okos is! – kontrázott rá George.

– Annyira okos, hogy ritkán még meg is értem, amit mondok – állította Harry komolyan, amivel mindenkiből kuncogást váltott ki. – De most tényleg, ha egy üzlet megnyitása az, amit akartok, próbáljátok meg. Ami engem illett, én fektetnék pénzt ebbe az ötletbe.

– Még a szavadon fogunk, Potter! – fenyegetőzött George.

– Tehát számítsunk rá, hogy a mi ösvényünket követed, és nem leszel az a tökéletes iskolaelső, amire mindenki számít? – kérdezte Ferd.

– A tökéletes iskolaelső? Merlin ments! – kiáltott fel Harry színlelt rettegéssel a hangjában.

– Akkor mire számítsunk tőled? Talán egy kviddics karrier? – Harry jót kuncogott rajta.

– Azt mondod, kviddics? – kérdezte, a ládájában megbújt félig kész versenyseprűjére gondolva. – Micsoda gondolat!

– Micsoda örömteli meglepetés, drága fiam! – jelentette ki Fred a maga legjobb Dumbledore imitációjával.

– Azt mondanám, repes a szívem! El vagyok ragadtatva! – tette hozzá George, Percyt utánozva, miközben alaposan megrázta Harry kezét.

– Nem értem, miért lepődtök meg. Már amúgy is egy áruló hollóhátas vagyok, mint mondtátok, mi akadályoz meg, hogy egy igazi nagyágyú legyek? – ésszerűsítette vigyorogva Harry.

– _Szerintünk_ semmi! – kiáltotta a testvérpár. Ezek után az este kellemesen telt, Harry pedig elhatározta, hogy a jövőben több időt fog tölteni az ikrekkel. Határozottan több volt bennünk, mint amennyi szemmel látható volt, és ez Harryre is igaz lehetett.

Eltelt a hét, és a diákok többsége hazatért a téli szünet idejére. Hermione, a Weasleyk, Neville, aki megkérte a nagymamáját, hadd maradhasson – megúszva ezzel a nagy családi összejövetelt, okként pedig azt hozta fel, hogy tanulnia kell – és a Potter testvérpár voltak gyakorlatilag az egyedüliek, akik a Griffendél-házban maradtak, és még Harry és Adrian is elmentek a karácsony előtti napon, mivel a szüleik elutaznak egy hétre, és csak Szilveszter után jönnek vissza. Harry úgy gondolta, lehet, hogy csak képzelte a dolgokat, de mintha valami olyan feszültséget érzékelt volna James és Lily között, ami korábban nem volt ott, ám amikor karácsony reggelén visszaértek, végül a képzelete terhére írta.

Ajándékok cseréltek gazdát, és miután jót nevettek Percy – a Weasley ikrek jóvoltából –újonnan megbűvölt jelvényén, amin pillanatnyilag az volt olvasható, hogy Tökfej, a zöld szemű Potter elindult a pincébe, Perselus irodájába. A testvére és a barátai aznap reggel túlságosan is izgatottnak tűntek, de végtére is karácsony volt, és emellett az egyetlen, amit kiszedett Adrianből, hogy amikor el kellett mennie Dumbledore irodájába – miután felfedezte Justint és Nicket –, hogy Fawkes újjászületett.

Így, eldöntve, hogy élvezni fogja a karácsony napját, Harry azt mondta Neville-nek, hogy még ne adja oda neki az ajándékát, és egy óra múlva találkozzon vele a Nagyteremben; így most a pince területén járt, és csak annyi ideje maradt, hogy kicserélje az ajándékait Perselusszal, mielőtt elkapja Neville-t a karácsonyi meglepetése végett.

– Boldog karácsonyt, Harry! – kiáltott fel Perselus, amint a szóban forgó fiúcska belépett az irodájába. Abból, amit Harry látott, a férfi jó hangulatban volt, és ez azonnal mosolyt csalt az ő arcára is. Perselus szerzett neki néhány frissen vágott kőrisfa ágat, amik tökéletesek voltak az általa tervezett seprűhöz, egy profi seprűkovácsoló készletet – a férfi magyarázata szerint minden prototípus modellhez olyat használnak –, és miután Harry túljutott a sokkon, hogy az említett eszköz színtiszta ezüstből készült, kapott még egy tekercset, amihez ragaszkodott, hogy majd később adja oda neki, csak hogy fokozza a további várakozás feletti izgalmat.

Harry a maga részéről három, sötétzöld csomagolópapírba burkolt, bájitalokról szóló vastag kötettel ajándékozta meg Perselust, amik a _Scinncraeft Drence Bréowan_ , avagy a _Bájitalkészítés művészete_ címet viselték, és a legfinomabb bőrkötés fedte őket, cirkalmas ezüst motívummal a hátoldalukon. Perselus olyan izgatottsággal nyitotta ki az elsőt, mint egy kisgyerek. A szája is elnyílt meglepődésében.

– Hol találtad ezeket a könyveket? – kérdezte, miközben tekintetével átfutotta a recepteket és a ritka vagy rég elfeledett bájitalokat.

– Megkértem Minnie-t, hogy keresse fel a széfem, és derítse ki, van-e ott bármi Nicholas gyűjteményéből ritka bájitalok témában. Főként különböző tekercseket és változó állapotban levő kopott pergameneket talált, de megkértem, hogy hozza el az iskolába azokat, amiket érdekesnek találtam. Egyszerre mindig csak párat, mivel a nyáron nem tudtam végezni az egésszel. Csak néhányat olvastam el részletesen, de minden tőlem telhetőt megtettem, hogy kategorizáljam őket, és olvasható másolatokat készítsek az eredetikről. A címük és a rövid tartalomleírás elolvasása alapján úgy hiszem, az osztályozásom érthető – közölte Harry vállvonogatva, de továbbra is a szerszámos ládájában fekvő csodás ezüst eszközön tartotta. Majdnem elejtette a ládát, amikor Perselus az ölelésébe vonta őt.

– Muszáj minden egyes alkalommal meglepned, igaz? – érdeklődött nevetve a bájitalmester.

– Próbálkozom – érkezett Harry elfúlt válasza. – Úgy vélem, hogy tetszik az ajándékod.

– Úgy véled? – kérdezte a férfi széles mosollyal. – Imádom! – Puhán pörgette a lapokat, és mosolya másodpercről másodpercre szélesedett; el sem tudta hinni néhány bájital receptről, hogy ott áll benne.

– Jó – jelentette ki Harry, kifújva a levegőjét.

– Nem, Harry, ez tökéletes. – Perselus becsukta a könyvet, és óvatosan az íróasztalára tette. – Szeretlek, kölyök.

– Én is szeretlek téged, apu – válaszolta vissza a zöld szemű fiú. – És most arról a tekercsről…

– Ah, a tekercs – jegyezte meg Perselus, és elvette a pergament az íróasztalról. Mosolya szélessé vált, miközben odanyújtotta azt Harrynek. – Elvégeztem némi kutatást az animágus transzformációról szóló könyvön, amit tavaly karácsonyra adtam neked, és ez az, amire bukkantam. – A zöld szemű varázsló kitekerte a pergament, és olvasni kezdett; szeme minden egyes elolvasott szóval nagyobbra kerekedett.

– Ez valós?

– Olyan valós, ahogy ott áll.

– Többszörös animágus forma? – suttogta Harry, kezével kicsit megszorítva a pergament. Arcára döbbent mosoly ült ki, és szeme szikrákat szórt izgatottságában.

– Igen.

– De hogyan? – kérdezte a fiú, szinte ugrálva.

– Nem könnyű – magyarázta Perselus, elvéve a papírost Harry kezéből, mielőtt a fiú széttépi azt az ökölbe szorult markában. – Az első forma, amit megszerzel, ösztönös; az a mágikus magodhoz kapcsolódik, és főként a jellemedtől függ.

– De ha előre meg van írva, milyen alakot öltesz, akkor hogyan tudsz előhívni egy másodikat? – kérdezte Harry, mivel sietségében, hogy meggyőződjön, valóban létezik ilyen lehetőség, nem volt ideje átolvasni a pergamen egész szövegét.

– Amint egyszer az első átalakulásoddal készen vagy, amit gyakorlatilag már megcsináltál, meg kell tanulni, hogyan irányítsd azt a típusú mágiát, ami az animágus átváltozáshoz szükséges. Az állat, aminek alakját magadra öltöd, azon a ponton nem gond, mert érzed, mivé kellene változnod. A második átváltozás annak épp ellentéte – fejtegette a bájitalmester a felélénkült Harrynek, azt kívánva, bárcsak szabadon gyakorolhatná ezt akkor is, amikor tanít.

– Mennyiben ellentétes?

– Elég egyszerű, akár egy elgondolás, de sokkal nehezebb kivitelezni – folytatta a férfi. – Ezúttal már megvan a képességed, hogy átalakítsd a tested, így érted, hogyan működik a dolog, de magadban kell folytatnod az irányítást afelé az alak felé, amivé tudod, hogy változni akarsz.

– Tehát csak elképzelsz egy második alakot és…

– Attól tartok, nem olyan egyszerű – szakította őt félbe Perselus. – Ahogy mondtam, az első alak az benned rejlik; csak elképzeled, hogy a tested átalakul, és már meg is történik. Nem kell azon gondolkodnod, milyennek kellene lennie az izmaidnak, a csontjaidnak, vagy az artériáidnak, mert a tested már tudja, mit tegyen; csupán arra kell összpontosítanod, hogy felhasználd a mágikus képességedet, hogy megtegyed. – Harry bizonyos mértékben megértette, mit próbált Perselus elmagyarázni; korábban sosem tűnődött, hogyan lehetséges az, hogy farkassá változik anélkül, hogy tudja, hogyan működik egy farkas teste.

– Akkor hogyan valósulhat meg egy második transzformáció?

– Mivel az elméd nem tudja, hogyan kell végrehajtani, neked kell megtanítani rá – magyarázta vigyorogva a tanár.

– És ezen azt érted, hogy…

– Válassz magadnak egy állatot és tanulmányozd; a testfelépítését, ahogy jár és kommunikál, hogyan táplálkozik, hogyan lélegzik, valójában mindent – jelentette ki a bájitalmester. – Amint tudod, milyen végeredményt kell kapnod, a varázserőd gondoskodik a többiről. – Harry csak hápogva, áhítatos szemmel bámult fel Perselusra.

– És hogyhogy én erről még sosem hallottam? – kérdezte, bár nem igazán törődve a dologgal, mivel máris túlságosan az érdekelte, hogy elkezdjen dolgozni egy második átváltozáson.

– Nos, úgy vélem, az információ valamikor közismert volt, ám a tizenhetedik század során az animágus átalakulást illegálisnak tekintették – és egy századdal később a legtöbb régi, a témában fellelhető kéziratot megsemmisítettek –, és még ma is szigorúan ellenőrzik. Szükségtelen mondani, nagyon erős varázslónak kell lenni, vagy rengeteg segítségre van szükség ahhoz, hogy valakiből animágus legyen; egy másik átváltozáshoz még több kell. Elkötelezettség, és hónapokon, talán éveken át tartó tanulás – foglalta össze a férfi. – Ráadásul, van egy olyan érzésem, a könyv, amit a családi könyvtáramban találtam, egyike azoknak, amelyeket három évszázaddal ezelőtt minisztériumi szinten meg kellett volna semmisíteni.

– Néha _biztosan_ utálod a minisztériumot – mormogta Harry, elgondolkozva figyelve a pergament; máris azt próbálta kitalálni, milyen állattá szeretne válni. – Tudod, mindig szerettem repülni – magyarázta egyszerűen, mire Perselus vigyorogva rábólintott.

– Majd meglátom, mit tehetek – ajánlotta a férfi, és belemerültek a téma megvitatásába. A beszélgetés közben repült az idő, és Harrynek – a bájitalmester jókora derültségére – úgy kellett visszarohanni a Nagyterembe, hogy elcsípje Neville-t. Zihálva, de nagyon izgatottan érte utol a barátját, aki épp lefelé sétált a lépcsőn.

– Én… Szia, Nev… kövess! – Azzal sarkon fordult, és ismét futva indult a pincébe, amikor a nevető Neville a vállára tette a kezét, hogy megállítsa őt.

– Miért nem próbálsz először levegőt venni? – kérdezte, kritikus szemmel végigmérve a barátját.

– Jó ötlet – ismert el Harry, visszavigyorogva.

– Akkor – érdeklődött Neville, miközben a zöld szemű varázsló igyekezett lélegzethez jutni – van rá bármi esély, hogy kapok valami célzást, mit szereztél nekem? – A fiú egy lila szalaggal, Harry sejtése szerint az ajándékát kötötte össze. Egy apró doboz volt, drágának látszó, arany csomagolópapírban, és határozottan felcsigázta Harry kíváncsiságát.

– Nem – vágta rá Harry nyeglén, mielőtt megkomolyodott; tudta, Neville mennyire fél Perselustól. – Csak bízz bennem ezzel kapcsolatban, rendben? – Neville szintén kijózanodott, és biccentett egyet.

– Természetesen. – Harry ismét elmosolyodott, és megindult előre, jelezve Neville-nek, hogy kövesse őt.

– Harry? – kérdezte a barátja, rémülten észlelve az irányt, ami felé a hollóhajú fiú vezette őt.

– Majd meglátod – válaszolt Harry derűs arccal. – Ígérem, tetszeni fog az ajándékod! – Mire Perselus irodájának bejáratához értek, Neville már teljesen sápadt volt, és enyhén remegett.

– Harry? – kérdezte újból, rettegéssel telt szemmel pillantva a barátjára.

– Nev, nincs mitől félned.

– De hát ez Piton professzor irodája! – panaszkodott a fiú. – Mi lesz, ha elkap minket itt?

– Először is, számít ránk. – Ám erre Neville arca hamuszürke színt öltött, és reszkető térddel hátrált egy lépést.

– Hogy? – kérdezte elfúlt hangon.

– Tényleg – állította egyszerűen Harry. – És ami a legfontosabb, Nev, engem gyakorlatilag Piton professzor nevelt fel. – Erre a fiú remegése egyből alábbhagyott, és helyét azonnal felváltotta az elképedt pillantás.

– Hogy mit csinált?

– Így van – biztosította őt a fekete hajú varázsló, boldogan, hogy végre szabadon megoszthatja valakivel ezt az információt. – A szüleim… Nos, ők mindig Adriannel voltak elfoglalva, és Pers anya egy régi barátja. – Perselus szilajul kitartott amellett, hogy Harry egyetlen barátja se reszkessen az ő látványától. Így Harry örömmel ajánlotta fel, hogy jobb fényben tünteti fel őt – már amennyire az lehetséges – Neville előtt. – És nem olyan rossz, mint amilyennek mások beállítják őt. Egyáltalán nem rossz! – És akkor ezzel még semmit sem mondott.

– De… – Úgy tűnt, Neville kicsit nehezen fogja fel a kedvelhető Perselus Piton ötletét.

– Nos, mint mondtam, engem ő nevelt fel – emlékeztette őt mosolyogva Harry. – És egészen jól sikerült lettem, nem? – Neville bólintott. – Adj egy esélyt neki, Nev, majd meglátod! Még az ajándékoddal is segített!

– Igazán? – kérdezte önkéntelenül Neville.

– Aha! – biztosította őt Harry. Neville látszólag eltöprengett azon, amit hallott, mielőtt döntésre jutott. Biccentett egyet – főként önmagának, mielőtt megszólalt.

– Akkor rendben.

– Kösz, Nev! – mondta Harry, aztán rákacsintott és bekopogott az ajtón.

– És _Persnek_ szólítottad? – kérdezte Neville utógondolatként hozzáfűzve, miközben a szóban forgó bájitalmester feltűnt az ajtóban.

– Jó estét, Mr. Longbottom! – köszönt halkan a férfi, igyekezve nem elijeszteni a fiút. Érdemére szolgált, hogy Neville csupán elképedtnek látszott, nem rémültnek. – És Boldog Karácsonyt! – tette hozzá Perselus, felrázva a fiút a kábulatából.

– Boldog Karácsonyt, professzor – kívánta vissza egyből, miközben besietett az irodába. Perselus rákacsintott Harryre, amikor becsukta az ajtót; a fiú meg tudta állapítani, a férfi szintén élvezi a dolgot. Ez volt a legközelebb ahhoz, hogy önmaguk lehessenek anélkül, hogy levennék az álcázó bűbájaikat, amiket az elmúlt években viseltek.

– Tehát készen áll az ajándékára? – kérdezte a bájitalmester Neville felé fordulva, aki pipacspiros arcot öltött.

– Igen, azt hiszem – motyogta, és Perselus halványan elmosolyodott, mielőtt az íróasztalához sétálva előhúzott valamit az egyik fiókjából. Neville az elvonuló alakot bámulta azon mélázva, vajon a bájitalmester tényleg elmosolyodott, vagy csak a helyiség sarkában álló kandalló tüzének valami fénytörése miatt látta úgy. És ha már szóba került a kandalló…

– Felkészültél, Nev? – kérdezte Harry, miközben Perselus egy marék hop-port szórt a lángokba.

– Elmegyünk a Roxfortból? – kérdezte a fiú, sokkal inkább meglepetten, mintsem ijedten.

– Attól tartok, az ajándékod olyan jellegű, amit személyesen kell kiválasztani – válaszolt a zöld szemű fiú titokzatosan.

– És hová megyünk? – Harry válasz helyett odabólintott Perselusnak, aki a zöld lángokba lépett, és tisztán kijelentette:

– Abszol út! – A mágikus lángok körbeölelték a férfit, aki azonnal eltűnt.

– Mit akarsz nekem beszerezni az Abszol útról? És egyáltalán elhagyhatjuk a kastélyt? – kérdezte Neville, miközben Harry a kandalló felé tolta őt.

– Nos, Perselus gyakorlatilag szabadon használhatja a Hop-hálózatot, anélkül, hogy előbb egyeztetnie kelljen Dumbledore-ral. – Rávigyorgott Neville-re, aki csak belépett a kandallóba. – Ha bárki kérdezi, mi épp hógolyó csatázunk a tónál. – Odanyújtotta Neville-nek a hop-porral töltött edényt, aki egy másodpercnyi tétovázás után belemarkolt.

– Az Abszol út! – jelentette ki, és hamarosan kilépett a Foltozott Üst kandallójából, ahol már várt rá Perselus, és Harry szinte azonnal követte őt. Perselus kifelé menet odabiccentett Tomnak, és ha a csapos furcsának is találta, hogy a fekete taláros férfit nem egy, hanem két fiú követi, a hosszú évek tapasztalata megtanította, hogy ne tegyen megjegyzést rá. 

– Gyere – szólt oda Harry Neville-nek, amint Perselus kinyitotta az útra vezető bejárót. – Gyalogolnunk kell egy keveset.

– De hová megyünk? – kérdezte a fiú, döbbenten figyelve, ahogy Perselus és Harry pajkosan összenéznek.

– Harry említette nekem – kezdte a bájitalmester, felkeltve ezzel Neville figyelmét –, hogy az apja régi pálcáját használja, ez igaz? – A fiúnak akkorára nyílt a szeme, mint egy galleon, amint rádöbbent, pontosan mit is mondott Perselus.

– Igaz, uram – felelt Neville dermedten.

– Nos – vette át szót mosolyogva Harry –, tudtad, hogy Ollivander karácsony napján is nyitva van? – A barátja arcán feltűnő kábult tekintet egyértelműsítette, hogy nem, nem tudta.

– Ollivander? – kérdezte sokkosnak tűnő hangon. – Egy pálca – jelentette ki. – Veszel nekem egy pálcát. – Ránézett a mosolygó barátjára, arra számítva, hogy azt mondja, ez csupán valami vicc. Harry azonban csak bólintott.

– Úgy hiszem, Mr. Ollivander pálcakészítő – közölte a zöld szemű varázsló. – Mi mást szerezhetnék be neked onnan? – A háromfős társaság megállt néhány pillanatra, amikor Neville megölelte Harryt – olyan szorosan, ahogy csak bírta, minden látható jele nélkül, hogy el akarná engedni őt.

– Köszönöm, Harry.

– Mit szólsz hozzá, ha azután köszönöd meg, hogy megkapod a pálcádat? Mr. Ollivander vár minket. – Neville gyorsan elengedte őt, lépett egy lépést hátra, és megpróbálta elrejteni a pirulását.

– Uraim, kövessenek – szólalt meg Perselus, és megfordult, hogy elrejtse a mosolyát. Néhány pillanattal később a hármas csoport belépett az üzletbe, ahol azonnal köszöntötte őket a pálcakészítő, és világoskék szemével áthatóan végigmérte őket. Harry érzékelte, hogy Neville kényelmetlenül érzi magát, ezért rákacsintott a barátjára, és beljebb terelte őt.

– Mr. Longbottom! – üdvözölte az aggastyán Neville-t. – Piton professzor tájékoztatott az ön… felettébb egyéni esetéről. Töprengtem, miért nem jött el soha az első pálcájáért! – ismerte be a pálcakészítő, magához hívva ugyanazt az ezüst mérőszalagot, amire Harry az előző évéből még jól emlékezett. – Természetesen arra gondoltam, hogy egy másik pálcakészítőt választott, de arra, fiatalember, sosem számítottam, hogy soha nem szerzi be a saját pálcáját!

– Én… tudja, én… – kezdte Neville, bizonytalanul, mit is mondjon.

– Már informáltam róla, hogy Mr. Longbottomnak személyes okai voltak arra, hogy az apja pálcáját használja – jelentette ki Perselus, megkímélve a fiút a magyarázattól. Neville áhítatos szemmel nézett rá, míg Harry szája széles mosolyra nyílt.

– Igen, igen, hát persze – felelte Mr. Ollivander szórakozottan. – Nem mintha ezen a ponton számítana. Azt mondom, jobb későn, mint soha! – jelentette ki az idős varázsló, miközben elkezdte levenni Neville méreteit a pálcájához. – És hogy szolgálja önt a pálcája, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte Ollivander, mialatt kezdte összegyűjteni a megfelelő pálcákat Neville számára.

– Tökéletesen működik – biztosította őt Harry, elfogultan pillantva a pálcájára.

– Látom, meg is őrzi az eredeti állapotában!

– Próbálom, uram. – A pálcakészítő bólintott, majd visszatért néhány pálcával Neville-nek. Néhány próbálkozás után meg is kapták a meggyfából kiszökő sárga és zöld szikraesőt.

– Ah, meg is vagyunk! – kiáltotta a pálcakészítő. – Tizenhárom hüvelyk, meggyfa, unikornis szőr maggal! Enyhén rugalmas és erős. – A férfi boldogan bólogatott. – Egy nagyon jó kis pálca. – Neville boldogan mosolygott, miközben könnyekkel a szemében vizslatta a pálcáját. Mialatt Perselus kifizetette a pálcát, Neville egyfolytában köszöngette, de még akkor is, miközben visszafelé tartottak a Foltozott Üstbe, sőt, még amikor Perselus vett nekik egy vajsört, mielőtt továbbindultak. Amikor végül visszatértek a Roxfortba, Neville megfordult, hogy távozzon, megígérve, hogy senkinek nem beszél a kis kiruccanásukról. Végtére is, Harry emlékeztette őt, hogy nem lenne szabad elhagyniuk a kastélyt. A fiú már majdnem kilépett a helyiségből, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy ő még nem adta át Harry ajándékát.

– Igazából semmiség – jegyezte meg Neville. – Nem összehasonlítható azzal, amit te adtál nekem, de… – Harry a szemét forgatva hallgatta a barátja motyogását, miközben kibontotta az ajándékát, hogy felfedjen egy…

– Egy zsebóra? – kérdezte Harry csillogó szemmel. Valóban zsebóra volt, ezüst, elegáns bronz mintával mindkét oldalán. – Honnan tudtad, hogy kedvelem őket? – kérdezte megölelve a barátját.

– Mindig magadnál hordasz egyet, szóval sejtettem… – vont vállat Neville.

– Jól sejtetted! – erősítette meg a zöld szemű varázsló. – Imádom, Nev! – Még egyszer boldog karácsonyt kívántak egymásnak, majd Neville elindult a bagolyházba, hogy postára adja a karácsonyi üdvözleteit a családjának, míg Harry maradt, hogy még egy kis időt együtt tölthessen Perselusszal. Miután Neville távozott, Harry továbbra is vidám hangulatban volt, Perselus pedig örömmel látta, hogy a fiú megnyílt egy barát felé. A beszélgetésük később visszatért egy másodlagos animágus alak kifejlesztésére, és a legvalószínűbb jelöltekre, amik közül választanának; az alak döntő – ebben mindketten egyetértettek.

Néhány órával később Harry azzal az ígérettel lépett ki Perselus irodájából, hogy másnap visszatér és elkezdenek dolgozni a seprű modelljén, miközben az elméjét betöltötték a különböző típusú ragadozó madarak. Felmászott a Griffendél-toronyba vezető lépcsőn, csupán percekkel takarodó előtt, ahol Fred és George köszöntötték őt a bejáratnál. Arcuk piroslott és izgatottságot sugárzott, a hógolyócsata bizonyítékául szolgálva, amiről most tértek vissza. Fred kihívta őt egy játszma Robbantós Snapszlira, és pontosan ezt is tették, miközben a kastély körül leszállt az éjszaka. Hamarosan csatlakozott hozzájuk a boldog Neville, aki szurkolt nekik, és minden egyes alkalommal hangosan kacagott, amikor valamelyik kártya felrobbant az asztalon.

Már tíz óra múlt, amikor Percy vöröslő arccal és dühösen visszatért a klubhelyiségbe; ekkor döbbent rá Harry, pontosan mi is hiányzik: sehol nem látta a testvérét.

– Jól vagy, Harry? – kérdezte tőle a kanapén ücsörgő Neville. – Sápadtan tűnsz.

– Attól félek, lehet, hogy megfáztam – állította Harry hezitálás nélkül. – De áruljátok el, tudjátok, merre van a testvérem?

– Ahol a miénk, ez nyilvánvaló – nézett körül Fred a helyiségben. – Hermione is eltűnt. És mindezt takarodó után! – Fred vigyorgott, mire Harry felsóhajtott. Harry megcsóválta a fejét, és annyiban hagyták a dolgot. Egy órával később az aranytrió két fiútagja visszatért, azt állítva, hogy Hermione beteg, és hogy el kellett vinniük őt a gyengélkedőre. Elég ijedtnek tűntek, és másnap reggel Perselus valóban igazolta, hogy ha a fekete szőr, a hegyes fülek és egy farok valóban egy új influenza jelei, akkor igen, Hermione beteg volt.

– Tehát úgy gondolod, hogy végül használták a százfűlé-főzetet? – kérdezte Harry, óvatosan formázva az első kőrisfa ágat, amit Perselus szerzett neki, törökülésben ülve a bájitaltan tanár irodájának vastag szőnyegén, minden energiáját a modellre összpontosítva, hogy ne átkozzon meg valamit.

– Így kellett lennie. A bájitalt azonban nem szabad állati átváltozáshoz használni, amit Miss Granger feltehetően megtett. Ámbár valószínűleg véletlenül – foglalta össze Perselus.

– Akkor gondolod, hogy Adriannél és Ronnál működött? – Egy része le volt nyűgözve; a százfűlé-főzet az egyike a legbonyolultabb bájitaloknak, és amellett, hogy lopniuk kellett a hozzávalókat, Adriannek, Hermionénak és Ronnak valahogy a receptre is rá kellett tenniük a kezüket.

– Minden bizonnyal; amilyen fafejűek, még Crak és Monstro is emlékeznének, hogyan kerültek egy bezárt seprűtárolóba a cipőik nélkül. És hogy beszéltek Malfoyjal, mialatt – úgy hiszem – eszméletlenül hevertek az említett szekrényben. – Perselus akarata ellenére is vigyorgott.

– Úgy tűnik, a testvérem és a barátai szintén Mardekár utódja után kutatnak – feltételezte Harry, felkapva egy kisebb szikeszerű eszközt, hogy befejezze a mintát a markolaton.

– Szerinted mit derítettek ki? – kérdezte Harry.

– Valószínűleg azt, amit én. – Harry biccentett. Egy nappal a kígyóról szóló beszélgetésük után, aminek a hangját Harry hallotta, Perselus már említette, hogy a kamrát egyszer már kinyitották, ötven évvel korábban, és hogy Hagridot hibáztatták érte, akit kicsaptak és eltörték a pálcáját. Dumbledore persze nem hitte el ezt, és az iskola vadőreként alkalmazta Hagridot. És bárki, aki egyszer is találkozott a félóriással, igazolhatta, hogy a veszélyes lényekhez való vonzalmát – valószínűleg elsősorban az sodorta abba a kalamajkába – félretéve, a férfi szíve aranyból volt.

Perselus szintén kiderítette, hogy akkor egy haláleset is történt, és hogy az iskolát majdnem bezárták; az tisztázatlan maradt, ki volt a lány, akit megöltek – mivel egy lány volt az –, mert Albus és Minerva, akik akkor már az iskolában voltak, arra az egyetértésre jutottak, hogy nem beszélnek róla. De Hagridot egy T. R. Denem nevű prefektus kapta el. Az igazgató szeméből látszólag mindig kihunyt a csillogás, amikor valaki arról az incidensről beszélt.

– És ki az a Denem személy? – kíváncsiskodott Harry, óvatosan súlyozva a seprűt, amit készített. 

– Csak annyit derítettem ki róla, hogy iskolaelső volt, és kitüntetést kapott, amiért elkapta Hagridot, valamint neki adományozták a Mágia Érdemrendet – mutatott rá Perselus. – Azután látszólag eltűnt a föld színéről. Albus tud valamit, mint általában, de nem osztja meg, ami, hadd tegyem hozzá, szintén megszokott. – Harry biccentett egyet, és elgondolkozva nézte a különböző gallyakat a padlón. 

– Bizonyára igazi tetű lehetett, ha Hagridot okolta a támadásokért – állította Harry, és Perselus egyetértően kuncogott. – Körte vagy tölgy?

– Megbocsáss, hogy? – kérdezte Perselus zavarodottan.

– Bocs, a seprő farkára gondoltam – tisztázta Harry.

– Ó! Fogalmam sincs, van különbség?

– Hatalmas, nekem elhiheted – közölte Harry a lehetőségeit mérlegelve.

– Akkor hallgass az ösztöneidre.

– Akkor körte – választott Harry, felkapva néhány gallyat maga előtt.

– Sikerült némi haladást elérned vele – fedezte fel a bájitalmester.

– Hát, a tényleges modell, amint az ember túljut a számításokon, a könnyű rész. Az azt követő ráolvasások jelentik a nehézséget. – Perselus csupán a plafonra meresztette a szemét; naná, hogy Harry könnyűnek találja a seprűmodellezést. Egy zsenit nevelt. 

Február elsejét írtak, amikor Hermione elhagyhatta a gyengélkedőt; Madam Pomfrey egy nappal azután engedte el őt, hogy már nem köhögött fel szőrgolyókat.

Az iskola olyan csendes volt, mint amilyen a két kővé dermesztett diákkal lehetett, a mandragórák tökéletesen növekedtek, és Lockhart már rég nem csinált semmi ostobaságot. Harry azonban nem időzött hosszasan ezen. Egy könyv kötötte le minden érdeklődését. Ami önmagában még nem volt szokatlan; maga a könyv volt az, ami a különbséget jelentette.

Semmi extravagáns; csak egy sima napló, ami túl réginek látszott ahhoz, hogy a testvéréé legyen. Viszont Adrian volt az, aki magánál hordozta, és mostanában úgy tűnt, csak arra fókuszál. Harry nem is figyelt fel a könyvre úgy különösebben egészen február tizennegyedikéig, és a szörnyű fiaskóig, Lokchart Valentin napi látványos műsorával. Adrian kapott egy Valentin napi zenélő üdvözletet – Harry úgy vélte, a Weasley ikrek ötlete volt –, és amit az okozott, azzal végződött, hogy a mogyoróbarna szemű Potter iker táskája elszakadt, és az összes könyvét összepiszkolta a vörös tinta. És bár Harry látta, hogy a naplót is tinta borította, egyetlen tintapaca sem volt rajta, amikor Adrian felvette azt.

A Lockhart elleni bosszú tervét félretéve, miszerint összeüt egy gyors bájitalt, amit ráönt, amint alkalom adódik rá, Harry a naplóra fókuszálta a figyelmét. Ám a testvére ugyanígy tett, így azóta az este óta soha többé nem tévesztette el a szeme elől, és minden szünetben ellenőrizte.

– Ez annyira frusztráló! – fakadt ki egy este, nem sokkal a húsvéti szünet előtt. A napok gyorsan teltek, és az egyetlen izgalmas dolog annyiban kimerült, hogy kiválasztotta, milyen állat legyen a második animágus formája. Egy _Falco Peregrinus_ , vagyis vándorsólyom mellett döntött; ez a világ leggyorsabb ragadozó madara volt, és eléggé elterjedt a világon ahhoz, hogy ne okozzon túl nagy feltűnést, ha valaki meglátja. Perselus teljes szívvel egyetértett a javaslattal és máris hozzálátott, hogy beszerezzen bármilyen dokumentumot, amit csak találni lehet az állattal kapcsolatban.

– Nem gondolod, hogy túlontúl sokat foglalkozol azzal a naplóval? – kérdezte Perselus, miközben néhány feljegyzést másolt le a farkasölőfű főzetéhez; kezdett közelebb kerülni naphoz, amit megcélzott; a stabilizáló alkotórészt kivéve már majdnem tökéletes volt a receptje.

– Ahogy Adrian is.

– Gondoltál már egyáltalán rá, hogy az valóban lehet az _ő_ naplója? – érdeklődött fapofával a bájitalmester. – Lenne értelme, amiért nem akarja, hogy bárki is elolvassa.

– Adrian nem az a típus, aki naplót vezet – ellenkezett Harry, és oda sem figyelte rárajzolt néhány rúnajelet a pecsétre, amit tervezett.

– Sosem tudhatod, Harry. – A zöld szemű varázslónak azonban igaza lett, amikor egy nap, miután visszatért a kviddics edzésből, Adrian nyitva találta a ládáját, és a napló eltűnt. Harry hallotta, ahogy Ron _Denem naplója_ ként utalt rá.

– Tisztán és világosan hallottam, esküszöm! – kiáltotta Harry.

– Hiszek neked – válaszolt Perselus mélyen elgondolkozva, miközben az ifjú griffendéles fel-alá járkált az irodájában.

– Egész idő alatt itt volt, itt az orrom előtt! – dühöngött a fiú. – És most?

– Ugye tudod, hogy ez mit jelent, igaz? – kérdezte Perselus komolyan, megpróbálva megformálni a válaszát. – Valaki nem akarta, hogy ismertté váljon az, ami abba a naplóba volt írva. 

– És csak a grifendélesek tudják a jelszót a klubhelyiségbe.

– Pontosan – értett egyet a tanár. A dolgok kezdtek egyre zavarosabbá válni.


	31. A miniszter, a Titkok Kamrája és néhány nem is olyan kicsi pók

**31\. fejezet  
A Miniszter, a Titkok kamrája és néhány nem olyan kicsi pók**

 

_– Ugye tudod, hogy ez mit jelent, igaz? – kérdezte Perselus komolyan, megpróbálva megformálni a válaszát. – Valaki nem akarta, hogy ismertté váljon mindaz, ami abba a naplóba volt írva._

_– És csak a griffendélesek tudják a jelszót a klubhelyiségbe._

_– Pontosan – értett egyet a tanár. A dolgok kezdtek egyre zavarosabbá válni._

 

Épp a tanév utolsó kviddics meccse várt rájuk, amikor a dolgok bonyolultról majdhogynem kétségbeejtővé váltak. Harry már elindult a pályára, ám McGalagony professzor megállította az öltözőből kifelé tartó csapatot. Hermionét és egy hollóhátas prefektust kővé dermesztették a könyvtár előtt. Lily és James minden tőlük telhetőt megtett, hogy megnyugtassák Adriant, aki készen állt robbanni, míg Harryt sokkal jobban érdekelte a tény, hogy Hermionéra egy tükörrel a kezében találtak rá.

– Egy idióta vagyok – jelentette ki Perselus, mihelyst Harry megemlítette neki a tükröt.

– Ezzel komolyan vitába szállnék – tiltakozott Harry.

– De, az vagyok; egy tizenkét éves hamarabb rájött, mint én.

– Mire jött rá? 

– Hogy miféle kígyóról van szó – magyarázta a férfi a szemét dörzsölgetve.

– Tudod, milyen kígyó az?

– Egy baziliszkusz, Harry. Egy nyavalyás baziliszkusz! – kiáltott Perselus; a reakció, amit ezzel a kijelentéssel kiváltott Harryből, pont az volt, amire számított; a fiú lecsúszott a székére.

– De hát a baziliszkuszok nem kővé dermesztenek, azok… hát persze. – Harry hangja elcsuklott, ahogy visszaemlékezett a bűntények színhelyére: a tócsára a földön, Colin fényképezőgépére, Hermione tükrére, még Félig Fej Nélküli Nick is ott volt. – Senki nem nézett közvetlenül a kígyó szemébe, igaz? Mármint Nick igen, de ő már amúgy is halott volt.

– Én is pont így gondolom. És ott vannak még a lemészárolt kakasok… Hogyan mulaszthattam el ezt? – kérdezte a bájitalmester, egyértelműen dühösen magára.

– Mert amikor valaki vágtázás hangját hallja, akkor lovakra gondol és nem thesztrálokra – jelentette ki Harry fáradtan. – Tudtuk, hogy egy kígyó dermeszti kővé a diákokat, így olyan kígyófaj után kutattunk, ami kővé tud dermeszteni, nem pedig olyan után, ami _lehetséges_ , hogy megtehetné, de felettébb valószínűtlen. És én amúgy is azt hittem, hogy a baziliszkuszok már kihaltak.

– Elvileg ki is haltak – értett egyet Perselus.

– Majd emlékeztess rá, hogy megemlítsem egy az információt a kővé dermesztett áldozatoknak, amint egyszer felébrednek. – Perselus halványan elvigyorodnak.

– Nem felejtem el megtenni. – A bájitalmester leült az íróasztala sarkára, és szkeptikusan Harryre pillantott. – Egy dolgot nem értek.

– Mit?

– A baziliszkuszok hatalmas lények; hogyan tudna egy ilyen a kastély körül kóborolni? – tűnődött a férfi. – Valakinek látnia kellett volna őt.

– Nem tudom – válaszolt Harry elmélázva, majd újragondolta az eseményeket, amikor meghallotta a hangot a fejében. – Nos, olyan volt, mintha a falakból jönne a hang. Elsősorban ezért is gondoltam azt, hogy egy szellemről van szó. – Perselus bal szeme megrándult. – Mi az?

– _Soha_ többé nem zuhanyozom a kastélyban – közölte eltökélten a bájitalmester, máris azt tervezgetve, hogy naponta legalább egyszer visszatér Sibreithbe.

– Miért? – kérdezte Harry, de aztán Perselus kijelentése elérte őt. – A csövek? Azt hiszed, hogy a baziliszkusz a vízvezetékekben mozog? – A fiú megvonaglott a gondolatra; hirtelen undorodva remegett bele a téli napokon vett forró fürdők emlékébe.

– Hol máshol? – kérdezte Perselus, próbálva elfelejteni, hogy csupán néhány órával korábban zuhanyozott. 

Azzal, hogy kiderítették, miféle kígyóval van dolguk, még semmivel nem lett könnyebb a helyzetük. Néhány héttel azután, hogy kővé dermesztve találták Hermionét, a dolgok látszólag nyomasztóbbá váltak, mint korábban bármikor. Az egyetlen vidám ember Lockhart volt, aki meg volt győződve – és mindenki mást is igyekezett meggyőzni róla –, hogy ő volt az oka annak, hogy a támadások abbamaradtak. Abból, amit Harry észrevett, Ron és a testvére zavart pillantásokat vetettek Harryre, igazolva ezzel a gyanúját, hogy a napló valóban tartalmazott olyan információt, ami abba az irányba mutatott, hogy Hagrid volt az, aki oly sok évvel ezelőtt szabadon eresztette a mardekáros szörnyet.

_Buta elképzelés_ – vélekedett Harry, és a testvére osztani látszott a véleményét; Adrian inkább csak tétovázott megkérdezni Hagridot a témáról, mintsem hatalmas fenyegetésnek érezte az óriást. Harry jobbnak látta így. Minél kevesebbet tud a testvére a dologról, annál távolabb marad a veszélytől. Ám Adrian teljesen más véleményen volt ezzel kapcsolatban; ezt a gondolatát néhány nappal azt követően osztotta meg, hogy a zöld szemű varázsló követte a Hagrid kunyhója felé igyekvő a testvérét és Ront. Nos, hogy pontos legyen, egy általános irányt követett a Nimbusán átszelve az éjszaki égbolton, mivel a két fiú a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt lépkedett. Harrynek nem volt ideje nyomkövető bűbájt szórni Adrianre – még ha lett is volna rá esélye, a bátyja mostanra elég képzett volt ahhoz, hogy felismerje azt –, de meghallotta, hogy oda igyekeznek.

Szóval föntről hallotta, ahogy Hagrid kinyitja az ajtót, hogy üdvözölje őket, és a két fiú belépett a félóriás otthonába. Még az _ő_ hallása sem volt elég jó, hogy hallja, amiről odabent beszéltek, de nem mert közelebb menni. És jó is volt, hogy nem tette, mivel néhány pillanattal később egy lámpás fénye keltette fel a figyelmét. Valaki kilépett a kastélyból, és Hagrid kunyhója felé tartott.

Harry teljesen ráfeküdt a seprűjére, miközben elrejtőzött a ház mögött, a tetővel párhuzamosan, még az ágacskákat, amiből az készült, sem merte megérinteni. Ugyanakkor kicsit balra kormányozva kikukucskált, hogy a két közeledő alakot figyelje; kíváncsiságát akaratlanul is kielégítette a meg-meglibbenő ősz haj és a hosszú szakáll, ami csakis az igazgatóhoz tartozhatott. _És esetleg Merlinhez_ – tette hozzá magában –, _de annak az esélye elég csekély lenne._

_Tehát, ha ő valóban az igazgató, akkor ki az, akit kísér?_ A másik férfi Dumbledore-nál jóval alacsonyabb és pocakos testalkatú volt, egy szörnyűséges mustársága színű talárt viselt, keménykalappal. Harry szívverése felgyorsult kissé; mit keres Cornelius Caramel, a mágiaügyi miniszter és kivételesen degenerált alak itt, Roxfortban? Közelebb lebegett a tetőhöz, amikor Dumbledore elérte a házikót és bekopogott az ajtón. Hallotta odabentről a halk csoszogó tülekedést, jelezve, hogy Adrian és Ron igyekeznek elrejtőzni, mielőtt Hagrid kinyitja az ajtót.

Ám miközben Harry azon vitázott magával, hogy vajon menjen-e közelebb az ablakhoz, hogy megpróbálja kihallgatni, miről beszélnek, egy harmadik személy – hosszú, fekete úti köpenyben, ezüstszőke hajjal – szintén megindult a vadőrlak irányába.

_Lucius Malfoy?_ Harry tarkóján felállt a szőr és kirázta a hideg, ám ahhoz semmi köze nem volt a fagyos szélhez. Lucius Malfoy sosem számított jó hírnek, és Mr. Weasley tavaly nyári felszakadt ajka remek tanúbizonyság volt erre. Viszont _némi_ jót is tett, mivel nyitva hagyta az ajtót. És amint Harry meghallotta, hogy miről beszélnek, azt kívánta, bár ne hallotta volna. Hagridot letartóztatták, Dumbledore-t pedig felfüggesztették. _El vagyunk átkozva_ – gondolta borúlátóan.

– Ó, Lucius, ez igazán… – érkezett a nyitott ajtó felől Caramel remegő hangja. A miniszter végül rádöbbent, hogy képtelen lesz megbirkózni a történtekkel Dumbledore jelenléte nélkül az iskolában. – Dumbledore-t felfüggeszteni… nem-nem… ez képtelenség, ráadásul pont most… – De úgy tűnt, még mindig nem volt tisztában Malfoy törekvéseivel. Nos, a kettő közül egy elég jó indíték volt. Nem tartott hosszú időbe meggyőzni a férfit, mivel Malfoy elegánsan félresöpörte a miniszter ellenvetéseit; a zöld szemű varázsló elképzelni nem tudta, hogyan lehetett egyáltalán valaha is megválasztani azt a férfit. Nyilvánvalóan, a Malfoytól származó biztosíték, miszerint mind a tizenkét felügyelő bizottsági tag megszavazta, elég jónak bizonyult ahhoz, hogy végül felfüggessze az igazgatót.

– És a tizenkettőből hányat kellett megfenyegetnie, vagy megzsarolnia ahhoz, hogy beleegyezzen ebbe, mi? – bődült el Hagrid, és Harry, bár összerándult a félóriás mennydörgésszerű hangjától, magában megtapsolta őt.

– Ejnye, ejnye, kedves Hagrid, ez a forrófejűség még kellemetlen helyzetbe hozhatja – vetette oda gúnyosan Mr. Malfoy. – Azt javaslom, az Azkaban fegyőreivel ne beszéljen hasonló hangnemben. Ők nem lesznek ilyen megértőek. – Harry itt már azon a ponton tartott, hogy megátkozza a férfit. Ott, ahol dementorok voltak, és mindenki ki volt téve a figyelmüknek, üvöltözésen kívül nem sok mindent lehetett tenni.

– Igen, nem küldheti el Dumbledore-t – kiáltott Hagrid. Agyar halkan felvinnyogott, de Malfoy mozdulatlanul állt. – Ha őt elküldi, a mugliszülötteknek esélye sem lesz! Legközelebb gyilkosság történik!

– Nyugodj meg, Hagrid – szólt rá éles hangon Dumbledore, mielőtt Lucius Malfoyhoz fordult. – Ha a bizottság ragaszkodik a távozásomhoz, Lucius, akkor természetesen félreállok…

– De hát… – motyogta Caramel, aki titulusával járó parádézáson kívül minden másban reménytelen eset volt. _Tipikus_ – gondolta Harry; a férfinak, aki egykor tárgyalás nélkül akarta elítélni Perselust, még ahhoz sem volt mersze, hogy egy igazi halálfaló előtt intézkedjen.

– _Ne!_ – mordult Hagrid. Harry már ott tartott, hogy ha a dolgok ezen az úton haladnak tovább, ő is hangot ad a saját tiltakozásának. Perselus sem maradna ki ebből, az biztos.

– Ugyanakkor – folytatta Dumbledore, nagyon lassan és tisztán beszélve, hogy mindenki jól értse a szavait – tudniuk kell, hogy véglegesen csak akkor hagyom el ezt az iskolát, ha többé senki nem lesz hűséges hozzám. A Roxfortban nem maradnak magukra azok, akik segítséget kérnek. _Hát ezt vajon miért mondta?_ – tűnődött Harry. – _Dumbledore tudhatja, hogy Adrian és Ron szintén a helyiségben vannak? Vajon őt is felfedezi?_ Aztán rápillantott a hüvelykujján levő gyűrűre; még sosem érezte ennyire hasznosnak, hogy olyan képességet birtokol, amivel el tudja fedni a mágikus kisugárzását.

– Csodálatra méltó szentimentalizmus. – Malfoy hangja ismét lágy volt, akár a selyem. – Valamennyiünknek hiányozni fog a maga… öhm… felettébb egyéni vezetési stílusa, Albus, és csak remélhetjük, hogy az utódja sikeresen megakadályoz bármiféle… ah… _merényletet._ – Ezzel elhagyta a kunyhót, meghajolva, amikor Albus kilépett. Hagrid és Caramel még odabent tartózkodtak, és Harry tisztán hallotta a félóriás kijelentését.

– Ha bárki rá akar jönni néhány _dologra_ , csak követnie kell a _pókokat_. Azok megmutatják az utat. Csak ennyit mondok. 

_Követni a pókokat? Miféle tanács ez?_ És bár általánosságban igaz, hogy a pókok félnek a baziliszkusztól, Hagrid nem tudhatta, hogy mi volt a szörnyeteg. És amúgy is, hogyan tudhatnának segíteni a pókok?

Semmi értelme nem volt itt ülni és tűnődni a tényen; Harry körberepülte az iskolát, hogy ne lássák meg, mielőtt óvatosan belépett az előcsarnokba. Ahelyett, hogy a főlépcső felé vette volna az irányt, egyenesen Perselus irodája ment; ezúttal pontosan mérte fel a bájitalmester reakcióját. Perselus dühös volt, a keze baljósan szorította a pálcáját. Valami azt súgta Harrynek, hogy amint kilép az irodából, Perselus azonnal előveszi a pallosát, és törni-zúzni kezd a helyiségben. És igazság szerint a fekete ruhás tanár pontosan ezt tette.

Az ezt követő napok előre megjósolhatóan lehangolóan alakultak. Draco peckesen lépdelt fel-alá az iskolában, sőt, egészen odáig ment, hogy kijelentette, megkéri az apját, támogassa Perselust az igazgatói posztra, mivel McGalagony tanárnő – aki az igazgatóhelyettes volt – úgy sem fog sokáig a helyén maradni. Perselus penge vékony mosollyal fogadta ezt a megjegyzését, és azok, akik jól ismerték őt – mármint Harry –, könnyedén így fordíthatta le: _legszívesebben fejbe vernélek egy üsttel, de azzal leleplezném magam, és valószínűleg az állásomba kerülne._

Neville elkeseredett pillantást vetett Harryre a majdnem kész bájitala fölött; Harry okítása alatt már sokkal jobban ment neki a bájitaltan, és Perselus iránti félelme is alábbhagyott. A bájitalmester már nem viselkedett annyira óvatosan a fiú jelenlétében most, hogy kevésbé tartott attól, hogy a griffendéles felrobbant egy üstöt, ami azt jelentette, hogy kevesebbszer kellett körülötte kószálni a tanórákon. Neville, felmutatva az ösztönt, amit lassan felismert benne, rádöbbent az okra, miért járkált fel-alá Perselus a tanteremben olyan sokat a múltban.

Odáig ment, meglepve vele Harryt, hogy mindezt nem tette szóvá, hanem elfogadta, egyszerűen megváltoztatva a nézőpontját és nem ragaszkodva az előítéletekhez. A zöld szemű varázsló azon kapta magát, hogy furcsa módon büszke a barátjára, pont úgy, ahogy egykor a testvérére, amikor Adrian először kezdte elsajátítani az alap védelmi bűbájokat. Évek teltek el azóta, és Harry nem számított rá, hogy még egyszer megtapasztalja azt a baráti érzést. _A barátok az a család, amit te magad választasz_ , visszhangozta a fejében egy apró hang, ami fura módon Nicholaséra hasonlított, mire elmosolyodott, és ő is változtatott a nézőpontján. Talán van valami igazság ebben a mondásban.

Lockhart volt a második kivétel az általános szabály alól, és pont olyan bosszantó volt, mint mindig, világosan kijelentve, hogy ő előre megjósolta, hogy mindvégig Hagrid volt a bűnös, és gyalázta őt, ha csak esélyt kapott rá. Harry képtelen volt visszafogni magát, becsempészte azt a kis bájitalt, amit Perselusszal kísérleteztek ki néhány hónappal ezelőtt, különösen ilyen alkalomra. És általános volt a vélemény, hogy Lockhart különösen pompásan nézett ki aznap, amikor – miközben a vacsoráját fogyasztott a Nagyterem közepén – beleivott az italába, és citromzöld hajjal meg pattanásos képpel végezte. Perselus lopva Harry felé pillantott, aki kicsit lehajtotta a fejét, és nevetését a vizespoharába próbálta fojtani. Az egész Nagyterem hahotázásban tört ki, még a tanárok sem tudták visszafogni a jókedvüket. Flitwick kis híján leesett a székéről, miközben megpróbálta visszatartani a nevetését, és közben mindenhová nézett, csak Lockhartra nem, McGalagony tanárnő pedig nyíltan kuncogott.

– Megcsináltad – mondta az áhítattól kerekre tágult szemmel Adrian, miközben a testvérére pillantott, és az asztal körül ülő többi griffendéles követte a példáját. A legtöbben úgy néztek Harryre, mintha sosem látták volna még őt. – Tényleg megtetted!

– Mondtam, hogy így lesz – jelentette ki Harry, egyszerűen belekortyolva a töklevébe.

– Csúcs! – kiáltott Ron, képtelenül levenni a szemét Lockhartról, aki csak most eszmélt rá, hogy mi történt, és rémült, éles sikításnak beillő hangot eresztett meg.

– Valóban egy vad alak – motyogta Fred.

– Megemeljük ön előtt a kalapunkat, uram – tette hozzá George, miközben Lockhart a továbbra is mennydörgő röhögés közepette az ajtó felé iramodott. Neville, aki egyike volt azoknak, akik előzetesen tudtak a dologról, így tisztában volt vele, hova nézzen, a földön fetrengett, és az oldalát fogta a nevetéstől. Harrynek tudnia kellett volna, hogy a nap nem ebben a boldog mederben fog folytatódni.

Mialatt gyógynövény órán voltak – és miután Ernie McMillen, az egyike azoknak hugrabugosoknak, akik meg voltak győződve róla, hogy Adrian a Mardekár örököse, túláradóan bocsánatot kért az utóbbi néhány hónapban tanúsított viselkedése miatt –, Adrian és Ron végre elcsípték a Tiltok Rengeteg felé libasorban masírozó pókok egy csoportját. Adrian megmutatta őket a hamuszürke arcú Ronnak, és suttogni kezdett a pókokról, hogy követniük kell őket, mire Ernie összezavarodott arccal bámult rájuk. Harry döbbenetében majdnem félbevágta a felügyeletére bízott abesszíniai aszúfügét, amikor említésre került a Tiltott Rengeteg, és csak Neville gyors közbeavatkozása mentette meg a növényt. Megesküdött volna, hogy a jobb szeme rángatózik, miközben követte őket az iskola felé; most muszáj lesz rájuk is figyelnie, és gondoskodni, hogy ne kóboroljanak ki ők is az erdőbe. Szuper!

– Mi a gond, Harry? – kérdezte Neville vacsora közben, miközben a percről percre egyre elgondolkodóbb barátját figyelte.

– Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy a tesóm valami rendkívül ostoba dolgot fog csinálni, Nev – súgta vissza Harry, mire a barátja kétkedve mérte végig őt.

– Valami sémát érzékelek? – kérdezte, amitől a zöld szemű varázsló kicsit elmosolyodott.

– Jól sejted – ismerte el Harry, azon tűnődve, hogy olyan gyorsan el kell érnie Perselust, ahogy az emberileg csak lehetséges.

– Hogy _mit_ akarnak csinálni? – kérdezte Perselus üresen kongó hangon, amikor Harry tájékoztatta a beszélgetésről, amit meghallott.

– Inkább nem ismétlem meg. Még mindig abban reménykedem, hogy csak tréfálkoznak velem, vagy ilyesmi. 

– Jelentenünk kellene őket – töprengett fennhangon Perselus, de aztán visszaszívta a javaslatát. – De mit mondanánk? McGalagony tanárnő, két diákja az egyik este ki akar szökni a Tiltott Rengetegbe, de nem mondhatjuk meg, hogy miért, vagy hogy honnan tudunk róla?

– Nem úgy hangzik, mint ami jól sülhetne el – ismerte be Harry. – Nos, még mindig figyelhetem őket, és szólhatok neked, amikor megpróbálnak távozni…

– Minden éjjel, úgy négy óráig járőrözök Flitwickkel – emlékeztette őt fáradtan a bájitalmester. – Minerva úgy gondolta, hogy még a tanárok sem lennének biztonságban, ha egyedül járőröznének a kastélyban most, hogy Dumbledore elment. – Harry nagyot sóhajtott.

– Akkor mit tegyünk? Hagyjuk őket kimenni az erdőbe, ami Merlin tudja, miféle lényekkel van tele, miközben mi hátradőlünk, és nem csinálunk semmit? – kérdezte frusztráltan a fiú. – Nem. Követem őket a seprűmön, amikor elindulnak. – Perselus némileg elsápadt; tudta, hogy valami ilyesmi fog jönni.

– Harry, a Tiltott Rengeteg…

– Nem biztonságos? – kérdezte a zöld szemű varázsló. – Hát persze, hogy nem az! Ezért nem engedem, hogy Adrian és Ron egyedül menjenek. Az isten szerelmére, Ron pálcája még csak nem működik normálisan!

– Figyelj, Harry…

– A seprűmön maradok egész idő alatt, és nálam lesz a pálcám. Pers, engem erre képeztek, és ha a dolgok elfajulnak, csak farkassá változom és elfutok. – Nem arról volt szó, hogy értelmetlen, amit Harry mond, gondolta Perselus. És elég álszent lenne tőle éveken át képezni őt, majd megtiltani, hogy megtegye azt, amire oly régóta tanította, amikor eljön a szükség. Mégis, a bájitalmester tudta, hogy pánikroham kapná el, ha tudná, hogy a fia odakint van nélküle.

– Nem tetszik – jegyezte meg végül.

– Nekem sem – értett egyet Harry. – De nem látok más módot.

– És talán amúgy sem teszik meg – érvelt Perselus, próbálva nyugtatni az idegeit. Harry egyetértően bólintott, bár közben azt gondolta, hogy ez felettébb valószerűtlen. A bájitalmester is így vélekedett.

– Kösz, apu – mondta Harry egyszerűen, és megölelte Perselust, mielőtt megfordult, és elindult, hogy még takarodó előtt felérjen a Griffendél-tornyba. Ahogy arra számított, Adrian és Ron nem csak keresztülvitték a tervüket, de még aznap éjjel cselekedtek. Alig két órával azt követően, hogy Harry kijelentette, követni fogja a testvérét az erdőbe, azon kapta magát, hogy pontosan ezt teszi, és a Hagrid kunyhója felé igyekvő páros fölött repül. Ezúttal rajtuk volt a köpeny, de Harry sejtette, hogy az erdőben nem fogják magukon tartani, és Hagrid kunyhója a legjobb hely, ahol hagyhatják azt. Igaza is lett; tizenöt perccel később a vadőr házának ajtaja kinyílt, majd néhány perccel később az Agyarral, Hagrid vadkanfogójával kiegészült két varázslótanonc elhagyta a kunyhó menedékét és elindult az erdő felé. Harry megérintette a pálcáját, biztosítva magát, hogy az még mindig a pálcatartóban van, majd utánuk repült.

Pont akkor, amikor azon kezdett agyalni, hogy a bánatba fogja őket követni, Adrian kiszórt egy _Lumost_ a pálcájával, hatásosan megvilágítva számukra az ösvényt. Az első fél óra viszonylagos nyugalomban telt, tekintetbe véve a helyzetet és a tényt, hogy Harry rémületére, a két fiú és a kutya letértek az ösvényről, amit követtek. Amikor Ron ijedten felkiáltott, majdnem bukórepülésbe kezdett, de csak hamis riasztás olt; nyilvánvalóan rátaláltak Mr. Weasley régi Ford Angliájára, amivel a tanév elején nekicsapódtak a Fúriafűznek. _Eddig egész jó_ – vélekedett Harry. Ám ez ismét nem tartott sokáig. A zöld szemű fiú előbb hallotta mintsem meglátta őket. Hatalmas fekete pókok köröztek az alatta levő két varázsló körül, és mielőtt akár megmukkanhatott volna, megragadták Adriant, Ront és Agyart, majd mélyebbre vitték őket a rengetegbe.

Harry szíve őrülten kalapált, miközben követte a pókokat az erdő mélyére; a csattogó hangok, amiket a csáprágóik kiadtak, részben megkönnyítette a feladatát. Nem mert varázslatot kiszórni, nehogy a testvérét vagy Ront találja el vele, de lassan kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét, amikor a pókok megálltak valami képződmény előtt, ami úgy nézett ki, mint egy fehér kupola, ezüstösen ragyogott a holdfény alatt, kimagasodva az erdei tisztáson. A pókok leeresztették a fiúkat a földre, szerencsére sértetlenül, még ha kicsit csapzottan is. És amikor Harry már kigondolta, mi lenne a legjobb módja kijuttatni őket onnan, a pókok beszélni kezdtek, egyetlen szót kántálva újra és újra.

– _Aragog! Aragog! – Beszélő pókok?_ Harry szorosan behunyta a szemét; _mit keresnek akromantulák Angliában? Ugyanazt, amit a baziliszkusz_ – emlékeztette egy hang a fejében. És ebben a pillanatban Aragog, egy szürkés színű, kisebb elefánt méretű pók tűnt fel a kupola hálójában, és ereszkedett le. Utasította a többieket, hogy egyék meg Adriant és Ront, amiért fel merték ébreszteni őt, ám a mogyoróbarna szemű Potter iker kiabálni kezdett, hogy ők Hagrid barátai, amitől az akromantula visszavonta a parancsát.

Így Harry tovább ült a seprűjén, ismét végighallgatva, hogyan nyílt ki a Kamra a múltban, és hogy bár Hagrid valóban elrejtette őt a kastélyban, nem ő volt a bestia. Elég megjósolhatóan nem adta meg nekik Mardekár szörnyének a nevét, mivel az akromantulák rég eldöntötték, hogy nem mondják ki a baziliszkusz szót. Egy dolog ugyanakkor új információnak számított, a lányt, aki meghalt, amikor első alkalommal kinyitották a kamrát, egy mosdóban ölték meg. Harry elméje néhány pillanat alatt megtalálta a kapcsolatot; feltételezve, hogy a lány sosem hagyta el ténylegesen az iskolát – tekintettel arra, hogyan halt meg –, csakis egy kísértet lehetett. Harry hallott meséket Hisztis Myrtle-ről, és a testvére is említette néhányszor az elmúlt évben, amitől rájött, biztosan a lány WC-je volt az, ahol a százfűlé-főzetet készítették. Talán most végre nyomra lelt.

Hirtelen azonban a kamra minden gondolata hevesen kiröppent a fejéből, amikor Aragog újabb parancsot adott ki, mihelyst Adrian és Ron szökni próbáltak. Nyilvánvalóan, a döntése, hogy a gyermekeinek nem engedte meg, hogy megegyék Hagridot, nem terjedt ki a barátaira.

– Nem tagadhatom meg tőlük a friss húst, főleg, ha az önszántából sétál a fészkünkbe – ezek voltak a pontos szavai. Harry megerősítette a fogását a pálcáján, amikor Adrian megfordult, hogy a mögöttük összegyűlt hatalmas pókokra nézzen. – Viszlát, Hagrid barátai. – Váratlanul éles fény világította be a tisztást, ahogy feltűnt Mr. Weasley kocsija. Az ajtajai kinyíltak, Adrian, Ron és Agyar beugrottak, az autó pedig elhajtott, maga mögött hagyva a pókokat. Harry alábukott, és cikk-cakkban követte őket a fák között. Amikor úgy tűnt, hogy a pókok utolérik őket, a zöld szemű varázsló előhúzta a pálcáját és kiszórta a legerősebb átkot, ami csak az eszébe jutott. Ha Hagrid visszatér, észre fogja venni, hogy az akromantula populáció határozottan megfogyatkozott, de Harryt ez a legkevésbé sem tudta érdekelni.

A különös konvoj hosszúra nyúlt percekig haladt így; az autó átugratott az útjába akadó pókokon, Harry pedig letépte azt, amelyik megpróbált felmászni a kocsi hátuljára. Az akromantulákat összezavarta, hogy honnan jönnek az átkok, de nem volt idejük töprengeni, mert amint megálltak, Harry eltalálta őket. Végül az autó kijutott az erdőből, és kidobta magából az utasait, mielőtt megfordult és ismét eltűnt – még a korábbinál is rosszabb állapotban – a sűrű fák között. A két, földön ülő rémült fiú egymásra nézett, majd követték a rettegő Agyart Hagrid kunyhójába.

Mindeközben Harry a seprűjén ült, pont a fák koronája fölött, úgy lihegve, mint aki most futotta le a maratoni távot, és keze remegett a felgyűlt adrenalintól. Nem gondolkozott sokáig, egyenesen az iskola irányába repült, és a csillagvizsgáló tornyon keresztül lépett be, ami sokkal közelebb volt a Griffendél klubhelyiséghez, mint a főfolyosó. A Kövér Dáma rosszkedvűen nézett rá, amikor kimondta a jelszót, de Harry alig vetett rá egy pillantást, tudta, hogy a festményalakot varázslat köti, hogy ne árulja el őket, máskülönben a Weasley ikrek – és előttük a Tekergők – már évekkel korábban komoly bajba kerültek volna.

Harry némán az ágya alá rejtette a seprűjét, aztán kapkodó mozdulatokkal átvette a pizsamáját. Még mindig ki volt fulladva, amikor bebújt az ágyába, és az alvás állt tőle a legtávolabb, amikor a testvére és Ron visszatértek a körletbe. Adriannak csupán fél órájába telt ugyanarra a következtetésre jutnia, mint neki, mármint Hisztis Myrtle-lel kapcsolatban, és ezt három órás beszélgetés követte. Harry sejtése, miszerint a százfűlé-főzetet a kísértetlány mosdójában készítették el, valóban beigazolódott.

Harrynek hajnal előtt néhány órával sikerült elaludnia. Egész reggeli alatt csúnya pillantásokkal méregette a bátyját, aki ebből semmit nem vett észre, viszont mély beszélgetésbe folytatott Ronnal. McGalagony tanárnő, az átváltoztatástan óra során tájékoztatta őket, hogy az év végi vizsgák egy hét múlva kezdődnek. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Harrynek eszébe sem jutott, hogy tanuljon rájuk. El kellett mondania Perselusnak, mi történt. Nem mintha aznap sikerült volna lejutni hozzá. Először jött a bejelentés, hogy készen állnak a mandragórák, és azok, akik kővé dermedtek, másnapra felébreszthetőek. Aztán jött Ginny. Harry észrevette, hogy a lány egyre sápadtabb és sápadtabb, ahogy telik az idő, de minden alkalommal, amikor arra gondolt, hogy megkérdezze tőle, mi történt, az ikertestvérének sikerül belekeverednie valami ostobán veszélyesbe, ami elvonta róla a figyelmét. De a lány végre készen állt beszélni róla.

A lány leült Ron mellé, és úgy tűnt, mint aki a megfelelő szavakat keresgéli arra, amit mondani akart. Három szempár nézett rá várakozóan.

– _Mi az?_ – kérdezte Ron türelmetlen hangon a húgát, mind frusztráltabban, hogy Ginny nem szólal meg. Harry tekintete ellágyult, ahogy észrevette a lány sápadt arcát és a sötét karikákat a szeme körül, és próbálta bátorítani őt.

– Gyerünk, Ginny; Ron a testvéred, és Adriant meg engem szinte egész életedben ismertél. Elmondhatod nekünk. – Ginny szeme felderülni látszott erre a kijelentésre, és miután bólintott, nyitotta a száját, hogy megszólaljon. Percynek pont ebben a pillanatban kellett közbeavatkoznia, és amikor Ginny elszaladt, tájékoztatta őket, hogy amit Ginny akart mondani, az az ő személyes ügye, és semmi köze a Titkok kamrájához. Harry, aki látta a lány szemében a félelmet, kételkedett ugyan, de nem volt választása, mint várni, amíg ismét összefut Ginnyvel, és akkor ő maga kérdezi meg tőle.

Ám nem sokkal e kijelentést követően a figyelme ismét elterelődött, mivel a testvére és Ron könnyedén rávették Lockhartot, hogy hagyja őket felügyelet nélkül, míg megpróbáltak kisurranni Myrtle mosdójába. Harry rádöbbent, hogy nem vehetik észre, hogy nem megy be mágiatörténelem órára, így megvárta, amíg eltűnnek a szeme elől, és csak azután követte őket. Látta, hogyan hitetik el McGalagony tanárnővel, hogy csupán Hermionét akarták meglátogatni – gyors gondolkodás, dicsérte meg magában a testvérét –, és elrejtőzött egy falikárpit mögött, amíg az átváltoztatástan tanár az orrát fújva elhaladt előtte.

Követte a két varázslót a gyengélkedőre – most már muszáj volt beugraniuk oda –, és türelmesen várt egy szobor mögött elbújva, míg ők odabent tartózkodtak. Ahhoz képest, hogy egy kővé dermesztett áldozathoz beszéltek, hihetetlenül izgatottan hagyták el a kórházi szárnyat. Harry hamarosan rájött, miért. Hermione valóban kiderítette, miféle szörnyetegről van szó, és nyilvánvalóan elrejtette a jegyzeteit – esetleg egy könyvből kitépett lapon, olyan messziről, ahonnan követte őket, Harry aligha tudta megállapítani – magánál. Ez határozottan balszerencsének számított, Harry úgy vélte, Adrian még aznap összerakja a dolgokat.

Kis ideig nyugodtabbnak érezte magát, mivel a két fiú hajthatatlannak tűnt, hogy McGalagony tanárnőhöz menjenek ezzel az információval. Elméjének békéje váratlanul darabokra hullott, amikor az említett tanárnő mágikusan felerősített hangja felhangzott az iskolában, arra kérve a diákokat, hogy térjenek vissza a házuk klubhelyiségébe, tanárok pedig menjenek a tanári szobába. Igaz félelmére, Adrian és Ron már be is léptek a tanári szobába, és elrejtőztek a köpeny alatt a helyiség bal oldalán. Harrynek alig sikerült magára csuknia a bejárat melletti apró szertárhelyiség ajtaját, amikor a tanárok elkezdtek beszállingózni. Harry nem igazán tudta elhinni, hogyan került már megint ilyen helyzetbe, csak állt mozdulatlanul és hallgatózott, miközben a szekrény két ajtaja közötti résen kukucskált kifelé. Néhány tanár döbbentnek és rémültnek látszott, mások tanácstalannak tűntek, csak Perselus arca volt tökéletesen kifejezéstelen. És mindnyájan McGalagony professzor érkezésére vártak.

– Megtörtént – mondta a nő a néma terembe. – A szörnyeteg elragadott egy diákot. Egyenesen a kamrába vitte. – Flitwick professzor halkan felsikoltott és hátrahullott a székébe. Bimba tanárnő a szája elé kapta a kezét. Perselus merev arca egy másodpercre veszített keménységéből, és miközben erősen megszorította a széke háttámláját, megkérdezte:

– Honnan tudja?

– Mardekár utódja – mondta McGalagony sápadtan és remegve – újabb üzenetet hagyott. Közvetlenül az előző alatt. _A lány csontváza örök időkig a Kamrában pihen majd._

Flitwick könnyekben tört ki, zokogása rázta apró testét.

– Ki az? – kérdezte Madam Hooch, elgyengülő térddel egy székre roskadva. – Melyik diákunk?

– Ginny Weasley – felelte McGalagony. Harry elképzelni sem mert, mit érezhet most Ron. – Holnap haza kell küldenünk az összes diákot – jelentette ki az igazgatóhelyettes. A Roxfortnak vége. Dumbledore mindig azt mondta… – Ebben a pillanatban ismét kivágódott a tanári szoba ajtaja. Harry egy röpke pillanatig biztos volt benne, hogy Dumbledore tért vissza. De csak Lockhart volt az, arcán sugárzó mosollyal. Harry még sosem akarta annyira megátkozni, mint most.

– Ó, ezer bocsánat, elbóbiskoltam. Miről maradtam le? – Úgy tűnt, nem vette észre, hogy a többi tanár arcán valami utálathoz hasonló arckifejezés ül. Perselus előrelépett, és Harry felismerte a nézését: ugyanolyan volt, mint amikor a pallosával edzett.

– Pont a megfelelő ember – közölte hűvös hangon. – Ő a mi emberünk. A szörnyeteg elrabolt egy lányt, Lockhart. Levitte a Titkok kamrájába. Végre eljött a maga nagy pillanata. – Lockhart elfehéredett és hátrált egy lépést, mintha valami láthatatlan varázslat érte volna el.

– Így igaz, Gilderoy – helyeselt Bimba professzor, aki dühösebbnek látszott, mint Harry valaha képzelte a mindig kezelhető nőről. – Nem tegnap este mondta épp, hogy mindvégig tudta, hol van a Titkok kamrájának bejárata?

– Én… hát, én… – hebegett Lockhart.

– Igen, nem azt mondta nekem is, hogy biztosan tudja, mi van a kamrában? – tódította Flitwick.

– Va-valóban? Nem emlékszem.

– Én viszont határozottan emlékszem rá, hogy azt mondta, sajnálja, nem cseveghetett a szörnyeteggel, mielőtt letartóztatták Hagridot – folytatta Perselus a támadását, és Harry magában megtapsolta a férfit. – Nem azt mondta, hogy dilettáns módon intéztük az egész ügyet, és már az első támadásnál szabad kezet kellett volna adnunk magának? – Lockhart végignézett a rezzenéstelen arcú kollégáin.

– Én… és igazából sosem… Talán félreértették…

– Akkor hát magára bízzuk a dolgot, Gilderoy – jelentette ki McGalagony professzor. – A mai este tökéletesen megfelel az akcióra. Gondoskodunk róla, hogy senki ne zavarja magát. Egymaga intézheti el a szörnyet – végre szabad kezet kap. – Lockhart kétségbeesetten körülnézett, de senki nem érkezett a megmentésére. Már nem tűnt kimondottan jóképűnek. Az ajka remegett, és a szokásos széles mosolya híján az arca nyúzottnak és beesettnek látszott.

– Hát, re-rendben – mondta. – Vissza… Visszamegyek az irodámba és… és felkészülök. – Ezzel elhagyta a helyiséget.

– Helyes – közölte McGalagony igazgatóhelyettes mély lélegzetet véve –, végre megszabadultunk tőle. A házvezető tanárok, kérem, tájékoztassák a diákjaikat a történtekről, és mondják el nekik, hogy a Roxfort Express holnap, kora reggel hazaviszi őket. A többieket arra kérem, hogy gondoskodjanak róla, egyetlen diák se tartózkodjon a hálókörletén kívül. – A tanárok felálltak és egymás után távoztak. Harry megvárta, amíg Adrian és Ron is elhagyják a tanári szobát – Adrian úgy támogatta rémült barátját. Harry, őket kicselezve, futva indult a klubhelyiség felé, hogy előttük érkezzen, miközben az elméje vadul járt. Hallgatnia kellett volna az ösztöneire; Ginny tényleg tudott valamit a kamráról, és most súlyos árat fizet azért, mert belekeveredett az ügybe.

A délután gyötrelmesen lassan telt, az általában hangos Weasley család csupán árnyéka volt önmagának, és Harry jobban érzékelte Ginny jelenlétének hiányát, mint valaha. Tudta, hogy a testvére nem fog csak úgy állni és semmit sem tenni, és ugyanez állt Ronra is. És így igaz; nem törődve azzal, hogy nem voltak egyedül a klubhelyiségben, felálltak, és otthagyták a többi griffendélest, akiket túlságosan lefoglaltak a gondolataik ahhoz, hogy törődjenek velük. Elhatározták, hogy felkeresik Lockhartot és elmondják neki, amit tudnak. Harry, miután felkapta a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, utánuk rohant. Igazán ostoba lépés volt vakon követni őket, de a testvére veszélybe kerülhet, ha magukra hagyja őket. Így hát ott volt, amikor Adrian belökte Lockhart irodájának ajtaját, és pont olyan dühös volt, mint a testvére, amikor rájött, hogy a kivédés tanár el akart szökni. Később persze eltűnődött, miért gondolta valaha, hogy tanár másképp viselkedne.

Adrian és Ron a pálcájuk előtt terelték a lefegyverzett Lockhartot Myrtle mosdója felé, figyelmen kívül hagyva annak tiltakozásait és panaszkodásait. Megtalálták Hisztis Myrtle-t, aki több mint örömmel segédkezett nekik, amikor megkérdezték tőle, hogyan halt meg. Egy különös nyelvről beszélt, amit hallott, miközben a WC-ben bujkált, és Harry azonnal tudta, hogy a párszaszóról van szó. Aztán a lány elmesélte, hogy közölte az idegenekkel, hogy tűnjenek el, mivel legalább az egyikük egy fiú volt, és miután meglátott egy sárga szempárt a mosdónál – amit meg is mutatott a fiúknak –,meghalt. Adrian odalépett a mosdóhoz, Harry pedig halkan követte őt. Egy kígyó volt belekarcolva a csaptelep oldalába, és Myrtle elárulta, hogy az sosem működött.

Adrian és Ron mindenfélével megpróbálkoztak, hogy feltáruljon a bejárat, de cseppet sem jártak sikerrel. Harry mostanra már biztos volt benne, hogy csakis egy párszaszájú tudja kinyitni a kamrát. Ám úgy, hogy mindenki jelen van, lehetetlen volt tesztelni az elméletet.

– Miért nem nyílik ki? – kiáltotta Ron, és közben nem vette észre, ahogy Lockhart hátrafelé araszol a mosdó kijárata felé.

– Fogalmam sincs – válaszolt Adrian, átható szemmel vizslatva a karcolt kígyót. Lockhart közben egyre közelebb jutott a kijárathoz.

– Talán az egészet rosszul csinálod – próbált rámutatni Myrtle, ám ezzel csak egy csúnya pillantást érdemelt ki magának Rontól, aki nem túl udvariasan közölte vele, hogy kotródjon. Myrtle felvijjogott, aztán fejes ugorva a WC-be, elhagyta a mosdót.

– Legalább nem bosszant többé – motyogta Ron.

– Nyílt ki, te ostoba Kamra! – kiáltott fel Adrian belerúgva a mosdóba. Lockhart ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy megforduljon, és kirohanjon a mosdóból. 

– Elszökik! – ordított Ron, üldözőbe véve a szőke tanárt. Adrian gyorsan követte őt, pálcával a kezében. Harry egy pillanatot sem vesztegetett; közelebb lépett a mosdóhoz, tűnődve megérintette a kígyó alakzatot, aztán mély lélegzetet vett. Egy próbát megér – vélte, és amúgy sincs ideje. Kihúzta magát és megszólalt.

– _Tárulj!_ – Egyszerű utasítás volt, mégsem angolul mondta. Helyette sziszegő hang hagyta el az ajkát, ahogy megszólalt a kígyók nyelvén. A csap vakító fehér fénnyel felragyogott, aztán morajló hangon megmozdult; felemelkedett, és addig forgott, míg egy sötét nyílás nem tűnt fel a padlóban – egy cső, elég széles, hogy egy ember is lecsússzon rajta. Felvillant egy kép a tavalyi évről, egy sötét csapóajtó, és a zöld szemű fiú hátrált egy lépést. Azonnal el kell mennie Perselusért. De a dolgok nem a tervei szerint alakultak.

– Adrian! – Ron hangja döbbenten hangzott fel a bejárat mellől. – Gyere és nézd meg! És hozd magaddal azt a tetűt is! – Harry némán félrelépett a mosdó mellett elfoglalt helyéről, engedve, hogy Ron és Adrian, aki ismét Lockhartra fogta a pálcáját – a szőke tanár kiérdemelt magának egy felrepedt ajkat a szökésért –, közelebb lépjen.

– A bejárat – motyogta Adrian, elérve, hogy Lockhart arcából teljesen kifusson a vér. – De hát hogyan? – A két jó barát összenézett, miközben Harry lassan egyik lábáról a másikra állt. _Na persze, hogy valami ilyesmi történik. És a fene essen Lockhartba, amiért még abban sem jó, hogy elszökjön két roxforti, másodéves diák elől!_

– Háát… – kezdte Ron felszikrázó szemmel, mint aki most jutott hatalmas felfedezésre. – Te parancsoltad meg neki, hogy nyíljon ki, mielőtt ez a szemét meg akart szökni. – Harry most az egyszer áldotta a jó szerencséjét, mert Adrian valóban ezt tette. És a testvére rá is bólintott; Ron magyarázata pillanatnyilag egész jónak hangzott.

– És most? – kérdezte Adrian.

– Ginny odalent van, haver – jelentette ki Ron, mintha ezzel mindent megmagyarázna. És bármennyire is aggódott Harry, ez valóban mindent megmagyarázott.

– Lemegyek – határozta el magát Adrian. Harry készen állt követni őt; nem teheti meg, hogy ne menjen, nem most, hogy megtalálták a kamra bejáratát, nem, ha akár a leghalványabb, legapróbb remény is megvan rá, hogy Ginny talán életben van.

– Én is megyek – közölte Ron. Aztán csend állt be.

– Nos, rám aligha van szükségetek – állította Lockhart; régi mosolyának csupán árnyéka tűnt fel az arcán. – Én akkor csak… – Az ajtókilincsre tette a kezét, de Ron és Adrian ráfogták a pálcáikat.

– Maga mehet elsőként – mordult rá Ron. A falfehér, pálcáját vesztett Lockhart óvatosan megközelítette a nyílást.

– Fiúk – szólalt meg a tanár remegő hangon. – Fiúk, mire jó ez az egész? – Adrian hátba bökte őt a pálcájával, mire Lockhart vonakodva bedugta a lábát a csőbe. – Tényleg nem hiszem, hogy… – kezdte mondani, de Ron meglökte őt, és a férfi belecsúszva a csőbe, eltűnt a szemük elől. A két fiú megvárta, amíg hangos puffanással leér az aljára, és panaszkodni kezd, csak ezután készülődtek hozzá az ugráshoz. Harry egyszerűen, üres tekintettel nézett csőre, a szíve vadul kalapált a mellkasában. Ginny odalent van, és hamarosan a testvére is lent lesz. És aztán ott van a baziliszkusz. Ezt biztosan nem fogja élvezni.


	32. Mardekár utódja

**32\. fejezet  
Mardekár utódja**

_– Fiúk – szólalt meg a tanár remegő hangon. – Fiúk, mire jó ez az egész? – Adrian hátba bökte őt a pálcájával, mire Lockhart vonakodva bedugta a lábát a csőbe. – Tényleg nem hiszem, hogy… – kezdte mondani, de Ron meglökte őt, és a férfi belecsúszva a csőbe, eltűnt a szemük elől. A két fiú megvárta, amíg hangos puffanással leér az aljára, és panaszkodni kezd, és csak ezután készülődtek hozzá az ugráshoz. Harry egyszerűen, üres tekintettel nézett csőre, a szíve vadul kalapált a mellkasában. Ginny odalent van, és hamarosan a testvére is lent lesz. És aztán ott van a baziliszkusz. Ezt biztosan nem fogja élvezni._

Ron ugrott le elsőként, és Adrian hamarosan követte őt. Harry egy némító varázslatot szórt magára, majd ő is utánuk ugrott. A köpeny talán megajándékozza őt a láthatatlansággal, de amennyiben az a hangos, dübörgő hang, amit Lockhart kiadott, bármiféle jelzésértékkel bír, az nem lenne elég. A köpönyeget szorosan a térdei közé szorította, hogy a helyén maradjon, aztán belevetette magát a csőbe és lecsúszott rajta. Siklott, szédítő sebességgel csúszott lefelé, időről időre élesen fordult, de nem mert sikoltani, még a némító bűbáj mellett sem; egy hangos kiáltás könnyen áthatolna rajta. Ehelyett arra koncentrált, hogy ne pofára essen – ahogy valószínűleg Lockhart tette –, vagy a testvérére, ha segíthet rajta.

Miután óráknak beillő idő után földet ért, a térdén landolt. A kamra, amiben találta magát, nyirkos volt, és leginkább egy barlangra emlékeztetett. Harry úgy sejtette, mérföldekkel az iskola alatt vannak, és fölöttük a tó lehet. Nem akart jobban belegondolni, milyen hatalmas mennyiségű földtömeg – és jéghideg víz – választja el a felszíntől, így inkább felállt és a földet nézte, ami látszólag egy hosszan elnyúló sötét alagútba vezetett, tele apró rágcsálók ezreinek csontjaival, és ott volt az a patkánykoponya is, amire Ron nemrég lépett rá.

Némán követte őket, miközben jobbra-balra és lefelé nézegetett bármiféle mozgás után kutatva, készen arra, hogy a gyanú legapróbb jelére behúzza a fejét. Ám csupán a lépteik zaja és Lockhart időnként felhangzó apró kiáltásai zavarták meg a csendet. Megelőzte a csoportot, készenlétben tartva a pálcáját, hogy azonnal átkot szórjon bármire, ami feltűnik. Adrian valahol mögötte csoszogott, a sor végén pedig Ron taszigálta előre Lockhartot. A vörös hajú szólalt meg elsőként.

– Adrian, ott van valami – mondta rekedten, és megragadta Adrian vállát. Harry is meglátta, és mivel majdnem elhitte, hogy a kígyó, kis híján megátkozta azt, amikor ráeszmélt, hogy nem mozog. Csupán egy levedlett kígyóbőr volt, és a zöld szemű varázsló megállapítása szerint legalább hat méter lehetett.

– Uramisten! – kiáltott fel Ron, és Harry teljes szívvel egyetértett vele. Puffanó hang és a földön összetörő csontok ropogása keltette fel a figyelmüket; Gilderoy Lockhart lábai felmondták a szolgálatot. – Álljon fel! – utasította őt Ron, és pálcáját a földre zuhant védelem tanárra szegezte. Lockhart felkecmergett, majd ugyanazzal a lendülettel Ronra vetette magát, a földre teperve őt. Adrian előre ugrott, de már elkésett; Lockhart felegyenesedett, és bár zihált, fénylő mosolya ismét kiült az arcára, ahogy a kezében tartotta Ron pálcáját. _Csak nem csinál valami akkora ostobaságot_ – gondolta még mindig ledermedve Harry. _Még egy olyan agyalágyult idióta is felfogja talán, hogy feledésbűbájt szórni valakire egy sötét, félig beomlott csatornában, egy hírhedten robbantásokra hajlamos, törött pálcával roppant veszélyes._

– A kalandnak vége, fiúk! – szólalt meg a tanár. _Hát, úgy tűnik, mégis_ ; Harry megpróbálta megkerülni Adriant – aki épp az útjában állt –, hogy tiszta célpontot kapjon Lokhartra. – Felviszek egy darabot ebből a bőrből az iskolába, és megmondom, hogy a lányt már nem tudtam megmenteni, ti pedig tragikus módon megzavarodtatok megcsonkított holtteste láttán. Búcsúzzatok el az emlékeitektől! – A feje fölé emelte Ron összemagifixezett varázspálcáját, és elkiáltotta magát:

– Exmemoriam!

A pálca akkorát durrant, mint egy kisebb bomba. Harry a feje fölé kapta a karját és futni kezdett; átbukdácsolt a kígyóbőrön, el az alagút mennyezetéről lezúduló hatalmas kőtömbök elől. Mikor visszafordult, már távolabb állt az alagútban, hátát a falnak vetette, és az áthatolhatatlan kőrakást bámulta. Csapdába esett; a kőrakás egyik oldalán ő volt a testvérével, míg Ron és Lockhart a másik oldalon maradtak.

– Ron! – kiáltotta Adrian pánikhoz közeli hangon. – Jól vagy? Ron!

– Itt vagyok – hangzott fel Ron tompa hangja a rakás másik oldaláról. – Nekem semmi bajom, de ez a tetű nincs, őt találta telibe a pálca. 

_Úgy kell neki!_ – gondolta Harry. És a Ron kijelentését követő fojtott „Au”-ból ítélve úgy tűnt, az említett tetű jól sípcsonton lett rúgva. _Ezt is megérdemelte_ – döntötte el Harry. A zöld szemű varázsló ezután a folyosó másik oldala felé fordult; csak _vesztegetjük az időt_ – döbbent rá, majd miután vetett még egy pillantást a testvérére, aki továbbra is kommunikálni próbált Ronnal, megindult előre. Gyorsan mozgott; a kövek emelgetésének távoli hangjai – valószínűleg Ron próbálta meg elhordani – elkísérték egy darabig, aztán hamarosan csatlakozott hozzá a testvére lépteinek zaja.

És Harry ekkor meglátta; egy tömör fal tornyosult előtte, amit két egymásba fonódó kígyó domborműve díszített. A szemük hatalmas, csillogó smaragdból volt. Ezúttal nem tétovázott; remélte, hogy a magára szórt némító varázslat elég lesz, hogy elfedje a halk, sziszegő párszaszót, ahogy megparancsolta:

– _Tárulj!_ – A fal kettévált, a kígyók eltávolodtak egymástól, hogy az ajtó kinyíljon, pont abban a pillanatban, hogy Adrian feltűnt a sarkon. Harry ránézett a sápadt, remegő testvérére, majd összeszedve minden bátorságát, belépett a Kamrába. Megpróbálta felmérni a környezetét; a kamra nagyon hosszú volt, hihetetlenül magas mennyezettel, ami különös kontrasztot alkotott az előző alagúttal. A terem minden oldalán kígyók emelkedtek oszlopok helyett, azok támasztották a sötétségbe vesző mennyezetet, és a fali fáklyák kísérteties, zöldesen derengő fénnyel töltötték be a helyiséget.

A padlón víz állt, a levegő nyirkos volt, és testvérének minden lépése visszaverődött a falakon. A terem másik oldalára nézett; pillantása megakadt egy hatalmas szobron, ami olyan magas volt, mint maga a kamra. Harrynek egészen hátra kellett hajtania a nyakát, hogy fel tudjon nézni az óriási szoborfejre. Az arc ősi volt és majomszerű, hosszú, vékony szakálla majdnem a varázsló redőzött kőtalárjának aljáig ért, ahol két óriási, szürke láb állt a kamra sima padlóján. A zöld szemű varázsló elég szobrot látott a különböző korszakokból, hogy azonnal felismerje Mardekár Malazárt. És a szobor lábai között egy fekete taláros, lángvörös hajú, apró alak feküdt. Harry levegő után kapott, majd szaladni kezdett a mozdulatlan alak felé. Adrian is megpillantotta a lányt.

– Ginny! – kiáltotta el magát, és szintén futni kezdett. A mogyoróbarna iker pálcája kihullott a kezéből, ahogy térdre rogyott Ginny Weasley mellett. Harry óvatosan tanulmányozta a lányt; hirtelen furcsa szédülés tört rá, miközben Adrian megpróbálta felrázni Ginnyt. A lány rendkívül sápadt volt, a szeplők fájdalmasan áttetszőnek látszottak a hófehér bőrön, csak a haja volt az egyetlen színes rajta. Ginny ajka lilás színben játszott, keze hideg volt, és Harry szíve fájón elszorult, miközben a legrosszabbtól tartott.

– Nem fog magához térni – szólalt meg egy nyugodt hang. Harry fürgén felugrott és megfordult. Köpenye rejteke alól az újonnan érkezőre fogta a pálcáját. Egy magas, fekete hajú fiú állt előttük, lezseren támaszkodva a legközelebbi oszlopnak. Vonzó arcvonásai valahogy hidegnek tűntek, olyan furcsán elmosódottnak. Harry lélegzete a torkában akadt; a fiú emlékeztette őt valakire. De kire?

– Tom? – kérdezte Adrian Ginny mellől, és Harry zavart arccal fordult a testvére felé. _Vajon honnan ismeri őt?_ – Tom Denem? – Harry szeme csészealj nagyságúra kerekedett, miközben ismét a fiúra pillantott, és az adrenalin száguldani kezdett az ereiben. Denem volt a prefektus, aki ötven évvel ezelőtt elfogta Hagridot, amiért szabadon engedte Mardekár szörnyét. Harry még mindig látta a prefektusi jelvényt és a mardekár színeit a taláron. Denem majdnem ötven éve végzett, tehát most középkorú lenne, már ha még életben van. De a fiú, aki ott állt előtte a kamrában, nem nézett ki többnek tizenhat évesnél. Összefüggések kezdtek formálódnia a fejében, miközben Tom, éhes pillantással az arcán, megindult a testvére felé.

__Denem mardekáros volt. Denem ott volt, amikor először kinyílt a Titkok Kamrája, és csak azután maradtak abba a támadások, miután **ő** megnevezett valakit. Denem itt volt, és úgy nézett ki, mint akkor, ott állt a titkok kamrájában, ahova senki nem tud belépni, hacsak nem párszaszájú, vagy akinek van segítsége. És egy ismerős fekete napló feküdt kinyitva az eszméletlen Ginny Weasley mellett. Harry szorosabban markolta a pálcáját, a hallottak bukfenceket vetettek a gyomrában. _Ez nem jó. Egyáltalán nem jó.__ _

__– Hogy érted azt, hogy nem tér magához? – kérdezte mérgesen Adrian. – Ugye nem... ugye nem...?_ _

__– Nem halt meg. De már alig él – közölte Denem közönyös hangon._ _

__– Te kísértet vagy? – kérdezősködött tovább Adrian. Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak olyan egyszerű lenne a dolog, és nyugtalanul várta Denem válaszát, mert azt biztosra vette, hogy nem kísértet. De akkor mi?_ _

__– Emlék – jelentette ki higgadt hangon Denem. – Emlék, amit egy napló őrzött meg ötven évig. – Rámutatott a naplóra, amit Harry összezavarodottan bámult; hogyan tud valaki élő emléket zárni egy élettelen tárgyba? Adrian megkérte Denemet, hogy segítsen neki Ginnyvel, és Harry egy pillanatra a testvérére pillantott, aki megpróbálta felemelni a földről a lányt. Rögvest ezután Denem felé fordította a tekintetét, és majdnem felhördült meglepetésében. Denemnek valahogy sikerült megfognia Adrian elejtett pálcáját. És mégis mit gondolt Adrian, hogy csak így elpottyantja a pálcáját egy olyan teremben, ahol valószínűleg egy baziliszkusz él?_ _

__Nem mintha sok jót tett volna, Harrynek hirtelen pörögni kezdett a feje, ahogy eszébe jutott egy kritikus részlet a baziliszkuszról. A bőrük pont olyan kemény, mint a sárkányoké, és csak a nagyon erős varázslatok lehetnek hatásosak ellene. Ő pedig a tavalyi év után úgy döntött, hogy felhagy azokkal. Szívverése a duplájára gyorsult, ahogy rádöbbent erre a tévedésére. Csak halványan hallotta, hogy Denem nem adja vissza Adrian pálcáját. Úgy döntött, egyszerre csak egy dologra koncentrál. Először Denem, és valószínűleg egy öngyilkos találka egy több mint hatméteres baziliszkusszal másodszor._ _

__Denem mosollyal az ajkán kezdte megválaszolni Adrian kérdéseit arról, hogyan is került ide Ginny; Harry percről percre rémültebbé vált. _Lehet igaz mindez? Tényleg irányíthatta Ginnyt ez a Denem, rákényszeríthette, hogy támadja meg azokat az embereket, üzeneteket írjon a falra és még magához is hívja ide le? És hogy képes erre egy emlék?_ Vörös, forró harag öntötte el Harry vénáit, miközben azt hallgatta, hogyan gúnyolja Denem Ginnyt. Eszébe jutott, mennyire sápadt volt akkor délelőtt, és hogy milyen kétségbeesetten próbált beszélni valakivel; hamarabb látnia kellett volna. Legszívesebben azonnal megátkozta volna Denemet, de vajon milyen varázslat működik egy emléken? És ha nem működik, és Denem hívja a baziliszkuszt, akkor mi lesz? Az emlék ekkor tért rá arra a részre, ahol Ginny eldobta a naplót, Adrian pedig rábukkant._ _

__– És ekkor jöttél _te_ , Adrian. Te találtad meg, és ezzel nagy örömet szereztél nekem. Annyi ember közül, aki ráakadhatott volna, pont _hozzád_ került, ahhoz a személyhez, akivel a leginkább akartam találkozni. – Harry óvatosan nézte Denemet; még ha a fiú Mardekár utódja is, miért akarna találkozni Adriannel?_ _

__– És miért akartál találkozni velem? – Adrian is mérges volt, alig tudta türtőztetni magát._ _

__–Tudod, Ginny nagyon sokat beszélt rólad, Adrian – mondta Denem. – Elmondta az egész _fantasztikus_ történetedet. Muszáj volt többet megtudnom rólad, beszélni akartam veled, találkozni, ha tudok. Ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy elnyerjem a bizalmadat, megmutatom, hogyan kaptam el Hagridot, azt a nagy maflát. – Harry, minden varázslatot félretéve, legszívesebben kiverte volna belőle a dühítő dölyfösséget. Denem azonban tovább magyarázta, hogyan vádolta meg Hagridot azokkal a bűnökkel, amiket sosem követett el, beismerve, egyedül az átváltoztatástan tanár, Albus Dumbledore gyanakodott rá. _Legalább akkor is volt valakinek esze._ Elmesélte, Dumbledore hogyan győzte meg Dippet igazgatót, hogy ne küldjék el Hagridot, hanem tanítsák be vadőrnek. Hogy tudta, képtelen lenne ismét kinyitni a kamrát, amíg iskolás, ezért készített egy naplót, hogy valamikor a jövőben visszatérhessen, befejezhesse Mardekár Malazár nemes munkáját és megszabadítsa az iskolát a sárvérűektől._ _

__– Hát, nem fejezted be – szúrta közbe győzelmes hangon Adrian. – Ezúttal senki nem halt meg, még a macska sem. Néhány órán belül elkészül a mandragórás gyógyszirup, és a kővé dermesztett diákok ismét rendbe jönnek._ _

__– Nem mondtam még neked – szólt halkan Denem –, hogy engem már nem a sárvérűek érdekelnek? Már hosszú hónapok óta _te_ vagy az új célpontom. – Harry zavartan nézett az emlék-fiúra. Mi ez a megszállottság a testvére iránt? És miért olyan ismerős és egyben ellenszenves az a tekintet Denem szemében? Denem tovább folytatta a mesélést; elmondta, hogyan lopatta vissza a naplót Ginnyvel, hogyan kényszerítette megírni a saját búcsúlevelét a falra, tudván, az a legbiztosabb módja lecsalni Adriant, ha bántja egy barátját. _Denem mélyre süllyedt_ – gondolta Harry, és felemelte a pálcáját. Pillanatnyilag az álcája volt a legutolsó dolog, ami a fejében járt. _ _

__– Rengeteg kérdésem van feléd, Adrian Potter – ismerte be az idősebb fiú._ _

__– Például? – köpte ökölbe szorított kézzel Adrian. _Na, ez a kérdés_ – tűnődött Harry._ _

__– Nos – mosolygott megnyerően Denem –, hogy volt képes egy _magadfajta_ , semmiféle kiemelkedő mágikus tehetséggel bíró gyenge kisfiú legyőzni minden idők legnagyobb mágusát? Hogy lehet, hogy _te_ megúsztad egyetlen sebhellyel, míg Voldemort nagyúr elveszítette a varázserejét._ _

__– Miért érdekel téged, hogyan menekültem meg? – kérdezte lassan Adrian. – Voldemort később élt, mint te._ _

__– Voldemort – szólt halkan Denem – a múltam, a jelenem és a jövőm, Adrian Potter. – Elővette Adrian pálcáját a zsebéből, és három fénylő szót írt vele a levegőbe._ _

____

**TOM ROWLE DENEM**

Aztán intett egyet a pálcával, mire a betűk felcserélődtek. 

**NEVEM VOLDEMORT**

– Látod? – suttogta. És Harry látta. A keze remegett, hallotta, ahogy vadul verdes a szíve. Ő volt az, egész idő alatt ő. És ezúttal nem elégedett meg azzal, hogy a családja szenvedjen, most már a barátait is támadta. Miközben Denem arról kezdett beszélni, hogy ő minden idők leghatalmasabb varázslója, Harry legszívesebben az arcába nevetett volna. Az érzései azonban most nem számítottak, ő itt előtte Voldemort, és óvatosan kell bánnia vele. Adrian azonban nem fogta vissza magát annyira. Szajkózni kezdte, hogy Dumbledore minden idők legnagyobb élő varázslója, mire Denem összeráncolta a homlokát, és dühösen meredt rá. Mielőtt azonban bármelyikük is mozdulhatott volna, muzsikaszó csendült fel a teremben. Nem is akármilyen zene: egy főnix éneke. 

És valóban, Fawkes repült feléjük, karmai között tartva valamit. Éneke lecsillapította Harryt, megnyugtatta rongyossá foszlott idegeit. Arról a bizonyos valamiről kiderül, hogy nem más, mint a Teszlek Süveg, ami most ott hevert Harry lába előtt. A fiú furán nézett rá; a főnixek, amikor úgy döntenek, hogy segítenek, arról ismertek, hogy olyannal adományozzák meg az illetőt, ami a szükségletüknek a legmegfelelőbb. Tehát, amikor a gond egy baziliszkusz és egy Sötét Nagyúr, hogyan lehet arra egy régi fejfedő, méghozzá épp ez, a válasz? Fawkes még egyszer feltrillázott, majd Adrian vállára röppent. Ám Harryt még inkább sokkolta, hogy a madár egyenesen az ő szemébe nézett, néhány másodpercig fogva tartotta a tekintetét; aztán _bólintott_ neki. _Tényleg azt tette_ – gondolta végig Harry, mielőtt Denem felé fordította a fejét.

– Ez egy főnix – állapította meg Denem, gyanakodva nézve a madarat.

– _Fawkes?_ – suttogta Adrian, aki nem egészen tudta elhinni, hogy az igazgató bizalmasa érkezett a megmentésére.

– És _az_ – szemezett most Denem az elnyűtt sipkával, amit Fawkes a földre ejtett – az iskola régi Teszlek Süvege. – Denem hangosan felkacagott. Olyan harsányan nevetett, hogy a sötét kamra is belezendült, mintha egyszerre tíz Denem nevetett volna. Harry csak higgadtan figyelte őt, nem volt hajlandó megrettenni, még ha senki sem látta őt. – Ezt küldi Dumbledore a védelmezőjének! Egy énekesmadarat és egy ócska süveget! Megjött a bátorságod, Adrian Potter? Most már biztonságban érzed magad? – Adrian továbbra is remegett, de némi szín már visszatért az arcába. Harry megengedett magának egy mosolyt; két gyerek minden idők legfélelmetesebb sötét varázslója ellen, akik minden tőlük telhetőt megtesznek, hogy bátornak mutassák magukat. Még ha az egyikük pillanatnyilag épp láthatatlan is.

Denem ekkor megkérdezte Adriant, hogyan élte túl csecsemőként a támadást. Harry elfordult, hogy egy futó pillantást vessen Ginnyre. A lány egyre gyengébbnek tűnt, míg Denem mindinkább erősödött. Ennek mielőbb véget kell vetni!

– Nem tudom, hogyan csináltam – ismerte be Adrian. – A hogyant senki nem tudja pontosan; aznap éjjel megpróbáltál megölni engem, a testvéremet és a szüleinket. Dumbledore professzor azt mondta, hogy a varázserőm reagált, és az elég volt ahhoz, hogy legyőzzön téged. Mert én láttalak téged tavaly, az igazi énedet; és egy szánalmas, alávaló senki lettél, aki bujdosni kényszerült.

– Elég! – bődült el feldühödve Denem. – Több kérdésem lenne hozzád, Adrian, de az most nem számít. Nem számít, milyen erős lehetsz, nem fogsz elég sokáig élni ahhoz, hogy kihasználd. Ma meghalsz, Adrian Potter. És most tanítok neked valamit. Mérjük össze Mardekár Malazár utódjának, Voldemort nagyúrnak az erejét a híres Adrian Potteréval, akit Dumbledore a legjobb fegyverei védenek. – Denem a hatalmas szobor felé fordult, és sziszegő párszaszóval beszélni kezdett. Harry összerezzenve hallgatta őt.

– _Szólj hozzám, Mardekár, a Roxforti Négyek legdicsőbbike!_

És Mardekár válaszolt; a szobor szája szélesre nyílt, kövek csörrentek egymáshoz, miközben egy sötét nyílás, mély és baljós tűnt fel. Harry hallotta a kígyót, ahogy kitekeredő hatalmas teste a nyílás bejárata felé siklik; lesütött szemmel hátrálni kezdett, magában megígérve Ginnynek, hogy vissza fog jönni.

Hallott valamit a földnek ütközni, aztán egy erős sziszegést, szavakat nem, csak a vadászat hangját, ahogy felkészül lecsapni a prédájára. Adrian mellette állt, szintén hátrált, szemét félig becsukva, hogy csak éppen lássa, mit csinál. És miközben a testvérpár megpróbálta a lehető legnagyobb távolságot összehozni maguk és a halálos kígyó között, Denem kiadta a parancsát.

– _Öld meg!_ – Harry hallotta, ahogy a kígyó elindul; kiélesedett hallása sokkal ijesztőbbé tette ezt az élményt, miközben vakon mozgott. Zihálást hallott és egy puffanást maga mellett, és ösztönösen tudta, hogy Adrian elesett. Aztán felzúgott egy hang, amit szörnyű sziszeg követett, majd Harry kinyitotta a szemét; ha a testvére halálos veszélyben van, nem tudna ölbe tett kézzel ülni és semmit nem csinálni, lényegtelen, mekkora veszélyben van az ő élete. Ám amit látott, mélységesen meglepte. Pont abban a pillanatban nézett fel, amikor Fawkes lecsapott és megvakította a baziliszkuszt, csőrét belevájva előbb a kígyó egyik, majd a másik szemébe. A kígyó mindent megtett, hogy lerázza a madarat, gyötrődve himbálva magát, mígnem Denem közbeavatkozott.

– _NE!_ – halotta Harry Denem üvöltését. – _HAGYD AZT A MADARAT! HAGYD A MADARAT! OTT VAN A FIÚ MÖGÖTTED! KÖVESD A SZAGÁT! ÖLD MEG!_

A két fiú ismét hátrálni kezdett, ahogy a baziliszkusz közeledett feléjük. Adrian egy nyitott cső felé indult a bal oldalán, és Harry követte őt, noha nem úgy gondolta, hogy az a legjobb ötlet. Elrejtőztek odabent, a kígyó pedig követte őket, vakon, összezavarodva, de még mindig halálos méreggel felfegyverkezve. A két fiú egy csőhálózat labirintusában találta magát, szinte vakon mozogva, a baziliszkusz pedig kitartóan üldözte őket.

Adrian végül rossz irányba fordult és egy zsákutcába tévedt. A cső végét vastag vasrács zárta. Kétségbeesetten körülnézett, miközben Harry visszafojtott lélegzettel vette szemügyre a környezetét; a kígyó sziszege közeledett. Harry mély lélegzetet véve meghozta a döntését: kiugrott a csőből és futásnak eredt. Amikor elég távol volt a testvérétől, felvette a földön heverő kavicsok egyikét és a mellette levő fémcsőbe dobta, majd rögvest lekuporodott. A baziliszkusz, akit még mindig elvakított a fájdalom, bevette a csalit és elhaladt Adrian mellett anélkül, hogy kiszagolta volna őt. Harry mellett is tovasiklott, és követte a csatornát, amelybe Harry bedobta a kavicsot. A fiú még egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt sem mert megereszteni, csak megfordult és szemével a testvérét kereste. Ám Adrian sehol sem volt.

Harry eldöntötte, hogy bár nagyon szereti a testvérét, és hegyeket mozdítana érte, hogy segítsen neki, valószínűleg az ikertestvére lesz a halála okozója. _Visszatért a Kamrába, ahol Voldemort van?_ Rendszerint a bátorság volt az egyik olyan jellemvonás, amit csodált másokban, és remélte, hogy most magában is fel tudja lelni azt.

De pálca nélkül egyenesen beszaladni egy terembe, ahol egy sötét nagyúr várja, hogy megölhesse? Ez inkább a hülyeséggel határos. _De vajon_ – töprengett a zöld szemű varázsló, miközben visszafelé sietett –, _ha Perselus nem töltött volna éveket azzal, hogy tanítson, akkor is mindig előbb gondolkoznék, és csak utána cselekednék? Nem_ – döntötte el, és megígérte magának, hogy ezt túláradóan megköszöni az apjának, amint kijut innen. Ha kijut.

Arra ért vissza a Kamrába, hogy a testvére ismét Denemmel beszélt. Adrian sápadt volt és reszketett, de próbálta tartani magát, mialatt Denem csupán unottnak látszott.

– Fogalmam sincs, hogyan szöktél el a baziliszkuszom elől, de kezdesz fárasztani – jelentette ki a fiú, aki minden idők legsötétebb varázslójává fog felnőni.

– És mit akarsz tenni ellene? – kérdezte Adrian, igyekezve sokkal magabiztosabb hangot megütni, mint amilyennek érezte magát. Harry megvonaglott a szóválasztás miatt; nem túl okos dolog bosszantani egy sötét varázslót. – Csupán egy emlék vagy. A baziliszkuszt kellett utánam küldeni, hogy megöljön; túl gyenge vagy ahhoz, hogy te magad megtedd azt. – Denem elvigyorodott.

– Elég igazság van a szavaidban – ismerte el, hatásosan elnémítva Adriant. Harry utálta a nyugodt hangszínt, amit a szavak hordoztak, miközben a fiú elővette Adrian pálcáját a zsebéből. – Nincs meg bennem az erő, hogy megöljelek téged, még. De kezdesz bosszantani, és bár megölni nem tudlak – Denem itt elvigyorodott, mire Harry azonnal közelebb mozdult; ideje közbelépni –, úgy hiszem, egy kábítással még elboldogulok. – És pontosan ezt is tette. Vörös fény röppent ki Adrian pálcájából, pontosan mellkason találva annak tulajdonosát, aki összerogyott a földön. Harry utálta sebesülten látni a testvérét, de így talán, ha túlélik, kicsit hosszabb ideig megőrizheti a titkát. – Elég szánalmas. Lényegtelen; a baziliszkuszom amúgy is kezd megéhezni. Talán megkímélem a vadászat fáradalmaitól – motyogta Denem, és rávigyorogott Adrian elkábított testére. Harry behúzódott az egyik kígyótestű oszlop mögé, és levette a köpenyét. Most vagy soha.

– Pont ezt akartam én is mondani rólad; szánalmas vagy – jelentette ki. Hangja hűvösen csendült, miközben kihozta magából a belső Perselus-kémet. Kilépett az oszlop mögül, és egy néma Protegót szórt ki, hogy megakadályozza Denem második kábító átkát.

– Ki vagy te? – kérdezte az idősebb fiú, összezavarodva figyelve Harryt, miközben felmérte annak vékony testalkatát.

– Szólíts Harrynek – közölte a zöld szemű fiú közelebb vonulva. Hanyagul beszélt, mint akinek mindennapi esemény lenne szembenézni egy őrült Sötét Nagyúrral. Közben minden erejével megerősítette okklumencia pajzsát. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy egy emlék képes-e legilimentálni, vagy hogy a tizenhat éves Voldemort rendelkezett-e a képességgel, de nem állt szándékában kideríteni.

– Harry? – kérdezte Denem, figyelmesen végigmérve új ellenfelét. – Harry _Potter?_ – Ismét elvigyorodott. – A hatalmas Fiú, Aki Túlélte testvére. Ginny rólad is beszél. Rólad és a zöld szemedről. – Felkacagott, de hangjában nyoma sem volt vidámságnak. – És hogyan kerültél ide, kicsi Harry?

– Úgy hallottam, hogy buli lesz, és gondoltam, beugrok – közölte fapofával Harry. A bosszantás egy dolog, de ki nem állhatta, ha gúnyolódtak vele.

– Micsoda gerinc! – kiáltott fel Denem. – És mekkora száj egy ilyen csöppségnek! Áruld el nekem, Harry, mit akarsz csinálni itt? Mit remélsz elérni, amikor a testvéred, a hatalmas hős oly csúfosan elbukott? Némi hírnevet szeretnél? Belefáradtál, hogy a testvéred árnyékában élj? – csúfolódott Denem.

 _Hát, ha így akarsz játszani!_ – gondolta Harry visszavigyorogva a másikra.

– Én? – kérdezte, és a viselkedése kezdte zavarba ejteni Denemet. – Nem, nem mondhatnám, hogy odalennék a hírnévért; de némi elismerés azért jó lenne – válaszolta. Denem végig rajta tartotta a szemét, tanulmányozta a viselkedését. – És ahogy azt te is jól tudod – folytatta a fiú –, a külső gyakran lehet megtévesztő.

A pálcája egyetlen intésével levette magáról az összes kendőző bűbájt. Öröm volt látni, ahogy Denem szeme elkerekedik meglepetésében. Úgy gondolta, egy meglepődött Denemet könnyebb lesz feltartóztatni, mint egy összeszedett, emellett, ha túléli, még mindig visszateheti magára a bűbájokat. Ha pedig meghal, már úgysem fog számítani. És talán, csak talán, szerette volna letörölni azt az arrogáns mosolyt Denem arcáról.

– Értem – jelentette ki Denem, újraértékelve a helyzetet. A fiú, aki előtte állt, egyáltalán nem hasonlított ahhoz a csontos, vézna gyerekhez, akinek gondolta. Ez a Harry jó fejjel magasabb volt a testvérénél, a korához mérten is magas, és látszólag képes állni a sarat. A szeme számító, analizálja a kibontakozó helyzetet, a beszéde is éles elmére, messze évei fölötti tudásra utal. Tom Denem mindig büszke volt rá, hogy képes első pillantásra megítélni valaki jellemét. De most egy paradoxon állt előtte; egy fiú, aki túlontúl ifjú volt ahhoz, hogy a pillantása ennyire öregnek mutassa.

– Tűnődöm, vajon tényleg látod? – kérdezte Harry még közelebb araszolva. Most már Ginny mellett állt – épp ez volt a szándéka –, pont szemben Denemmel. – Szerintem nem.

– Beismerem, ez egy váratlan szituáció – vallotta meg Denem. – De semmi különbséget nem okoz. Ha a testvéred nem volt elég erős ahhoz, hogy megakadályozzon, te mért lennél képes rá? – Sziszegés hangzott fel mögülük, és Harry gyorsan körülnézett. Igazság szerint több cső is volt a közelükben, a baziliszkusz sziszegését pedig visszaverték a falak. Harry tudta, hogy nem tudná legyőzni az óriáskígyót, aki bármelyikből előjöhet. Talán két legyet üthet egy csapásra?

– Jó kérdés – vetette oda Harry. – Miért tudnálak megállítani én, amikor a testvérem nem tudta? Erre csak annyit tudok válaszolni, Denem… – Mosolyogva fogta rá a pálcáját Denemre.

– Nem ölhetsz meg egy emléket, Harry.

– Nem is arra célzok – közölte a fiú, és pálcájával Denem válla fölé mutatott. – Bombarda! – kiáltotta el magát, mire vakító vörös fénysugár tört elő a pálcájából, eltalálva az egyik kígyós oszlopot, ami elzuhant, hatásosan eltorlaszolva az egyik csövet. Hátraugrott, Denem és maga közé engedve egy oszlopot, amit nem akart elpusztítani, aztán villámgyorsan annyi kígyós szobrot robbantott, amennyit tudott; egyik rügyező bűbájt szórta a másik után, blokkolva minden kijáratot egy kivételével. Azt hagyta szabadon, amelyik Denem balján helyezkedett el. Nem akarta, hogy a baziliszkusz megpróbáljon saját maga kijutni, mert akkor megint felbukkanhat bármelyik beomlott csőben; csupán ott akart harcolni, ahol esélye volt. Amikor elült a por egy teljesen ledöbbent Tom Denemmel találta szemközt magát. – Mint mondtam, erre csak annyi a válaszom; _én nem a bátyám vagyok, Denem._ – Az utolsó részt párszaszóul mondta, amire Denem összehúzta a szemét.

– _Te_ voltál az, igaz? – kérdezte feldühödve. – Nem Adrian. – Sosem részletezte, mire gondol ez alatt. Nem is volt szükséges, Harry tökéletesen megértette.

– Észrevetted – jegyezte meg egyszerűen, miközben a visszatérő sziszegés erősödött. A baziliszkusz megtalálta a kiutat. Harry elméje sebesen pörgött, bármilyen lenyűgöző varázslatokkal is állt elő eddig a pillanatig, azok nem voltak olyan erősek, hogy átszúrják a kígyó gránitkőnél is keményebb bőrét; a főnix csőre az volt, de nem elég nagy, hogy halálos sebet ejtsen vele. _Segítségre van szükségem!_ – gondolta eszelősen. – _Bárcsak itt lenne Perselus._ Oldalra lépett, amikor a baziliszkusz előbukkant a csőből.

– _Öld meg!_ – adta ki Denem ismét a parancsot, ezúttal sürgető felhanggal. Harry jobbra lépett, el a kígyótól, közel oda, ahol először áll, amikor a kamrába lépett. Pillantása a még mindig ott heverő Teszlek Süvegre esett.

– Valóban szükségem van egy kis segítségre – motyogta. Mintha erre válaszul érkezne, valami megcsillant a süvegben. Egy kard markolata. Harry fürgén lehajolt és előhúzott egy jókora ezüst kardot, aminek markolatát rubintokkal rakták ki. Perselus egyszer mesélt neki erről; Griffendél legendás kardjáról, amit koboldok készítettek. _Kobold acél?_ – villant Harry fejébe. Megforgatta a kardot a kezében, hogy érezze annak súlyát. _Ez akár még működhet is._

Denem őt figyelte, szemében színtiszta gyűlölet ült, miközben a kígyó feléje siklott, fürge, hullámzó mozgással, ami váratlan volt egy ekkora méretű teremtménytől.

Harry a bal kezébe vette a pálcáját, és kiszórt néhány gyors, alsókategóriás átkot. A becsapódó átkok hangjai megzavarták a kígyót. Ennek gyorsan véget kell vetni. Harry fürgén előrelendült, és amikor a baziliszkusz leeresztette a fejét, észlelve, hol van Harry, a fiú egy gyors, begyakorlott mozdulattal felrántotta a kardot, és egy viszonylag puhább helyen megszúrta a hüllőt, pont ott, ahol az alsó állkapocs csatlakozott a testhez. A kard egyenesen az állat fejébe fúródott. Kihúzta a kardot, és sietősen elhúzódott az oldalra bukó baziliszkusz útjából. Harry visszafordult Denem felé, rövid pillantást vetve a kezében tartott kardra.

– Trükkös dolog ez a kobold acél – jegyezte meg előre indulva. Átlépte a döglött baziliszkuszt, és ugyanolyan gyűlölködve meredt Denemre, amilyennel a Sötét Nagyúr illette őt. – Magába szív mindent, ami erősebbé teszi, én meg épp most döftem át egy méregmirigyen, azon a szerven, ahol a baziliszkusz méreg képződik. – Megközelítette a helyet, ahol Ginny feküdt, halálosan sápadt arccal. Ez tovább tüzelte a haragját. – Most én tanítok neked valamit, Denem; nézzük meg, mi történik, amikor egy baziliszkusz méreggel átitatott kard átszúr egy emlékkel mérgezett naplót. – És ezzel gyorsan beledöfte a kardot a még mindig nyitott naplóba, esélyt sem adva Denemnek, hogy reagáljon valami mást azon kívül, hogy felüvöltött. Megfordulva látta, ahogy a Sötét Nagyúr emléke elsorvad és lángra gyullad. A kis könyvből apró tintafolyam folyt ki. Harry sietős pillantást vetett Ginnyire, aki úgy tűnt, kezd magához térni, némi szín máris visszatért az arcába, ahogy a kínzója elhalványodott. Az emlék Voldemort nem volt többé. 

Harry villámgyorsan a testvére mellé ejtette a kardot – aki elég közel feküdt a kimúlt hüllőhöz, hogy sikeresen elérte őt a baziliszkusz körül összegyűlt vértócsa –, majd felkapta az oszlop mögül a köpenyét. Ezután visszafordult Fawkeshoz, aki a baziliszkusz testén ülve, különös tekintettel figyelte a jelenetet.

– Ugye nem árulsz be? – kérdezte tőle túl fáradtan, hogy könyörögni kezdjen. Fawkes csupán a másodperc törtrészéig vizslatta őt, mielőtt ismét biccentett felé, amit egyetlen lágy trilla követett. Harry szívét melegség árasztotta el, és ez elég volt a megerősítéshez. – Köszönöm, Fawkes – mondta halkan, az ikertestvérére és a még mindig ájult Ginny felé fordulva. – Segítesz nekik kijutni innen? – Újabb lágy énekszó biztosította őt, hogy igen. Harry halványan elmosolyodott, aztán magára terítette a köpenyt, igyekezve nem az orrába szívni a baziliszkusz vérének szagát a kezein. Eltávolodott néhány lépésre, mielőtt visszafordult és egy Stimulával magához térítette Adriant. _Hagyjuk, hogy Dumbledore ezt is megmagyarázza!_

Gyors léptekkel elhagyta a kamrát, szándékában állt soha vissza nem térni. Ron már biztosan közel jár az út megtisztításához, ő meg addig elégedetten hátraül és hagyja őt folytatni. Megvárja, amíg Fawkes előbb felviszi őket, aztán magára szór egy felemelkedő varázslatot, hogy kijuttassa innen magát. Legelső terve az volt, hogy rögtön Perselus irodájába megy. De talán rendjén valóbb lenne előbb egy forró zuhanyt venni; másként elég trükkös lenne megmagyarázni a vért.

És miközben Harry távozott, a tágra nyílt szemű Adrian pedig megpróbálta felfogni, mi is történt, egy másik szempár is felnyílt, az elmúlt két percben immár másodjára. Ginny Weasley megpróbálta megérteni, mi történt vele. Utolsó emléke az volt, hogy Tom Denem előjött a naplóból. Mégis, most itt volt, ott feküdt a Titkok Kamrájának padlóján, ahol összeroskadt, néhány lépésre tőle egy döglött baziliszkusz hevert, rajta egy főnixmadárral, a napló pontosan középen át van szúrva, és a varázsvilág hőse álmélkodva tekint jobbra és balra a halott hüllő és a kezében tartott szikrázó kard között. Ginny pedig csak arra volt képes, miközben Adrian a nevét szólította, hogy arra a rejtélyes pontra meredt, ahol Adrian ikertestvére eltűnt.


	33. Megmagyarázni a megmagyarázhatatlant

**33\. fejezet  
Megmagyarázni a megmagyarázhatatlant**

 

_És miközben Harry távozott, a tágra nyílt szemű Adrian pedig megpróbálta felfogni, mi is történt, egy másik szempár is felnyílt, az elmúlt két percben immár másodjára. Ginny Weasley megpróbálta megérteni, mi történt vele. Utolsó emléke az volt, hogy Tom Denem előjött a naplóból. Mégis, most itt volt, ott feküdt a Titkok Kamrájának padlóján, ahol összeroskadt, néhány lépésre tőle egy döglött baziliszkusz hevert, rajta egy főnixmadárral, a napló pontosan középen át van szúrva, és a varázsvilág hőse álmélkodva tekint jobbra és balra a halott hüllő és a kezében tartott szikrázó kard között. Ginny pedig csak arra volt képes, miközben Adrian a nevét szólította, hogy arra a rejtélyes pontra meredt, ahol Adrian ikertestvére eltűnt._

Harry csak azután hagyta el a griffendéles fürdőszobát, miután vagy jó harminc percen keresztül állt a víz alatt. Fel sem fogta azt a mennyiségű piszkot, festéket és vért, amivel sikerült összekoszolnia magát, míg a Kamrában volt. Miután feljutottak Myrtle mosdójába, különvált a testvérétől, Rontól, Ginnytől és az átlagosnál jóval háborodottabb Lockharttól, még egy futó pillantást vetett rájuk, ahogy lassan befordultak a sarkon. Adrian a kezében tartotta Griffendél kardját. Harry ezután egyszerűen megfordult és a fürdőszobába ment, örömét lelte a léptei által kiadott halk hangokban a kőpadlón; a némító bűbáj, amit használt, már rég megszűnt. Sose képzelte volna, hogy eljön a nap, amikor értékelne egy ilyen hangot.

Miután néhány percen keresztül élvezte, ahogy a meleg vízpermet a vállát veri, Harryt irányíthatatlan röhögő görcs kapta el, hátradőlt a falnak, és mialatt az érzelemhullámok átcsaptak fölötte, összeroskadt a zuhanyzófülke padlólapján. Megkönnyebbültség, rémület, izgatottság, kimerültség; egymásnak ellentmondóak érzések, mégis egyidejűleg léteztek, ő pedig küzdött, hogy visszaszerezze fölöttük az irányítást.

Ez kicsit hosszabb ideig tartott, mint amennyire számított, így végül csak húsz perccel később sikerült viszonylag ellenőrzés alá vonni az érzelmeit. Felöltötte a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyt, ismét felhelyezte magára a fedőbűbájokat, és újonnan kisuvickolt talárjában feltett szándéka volt visszatérni az ágyába, mielőtt valaki a keresésére indul. Felmászott a lépcsőn, és a Kamrában szert tett adrenalin fröccs utolsó cseppjeit használva sikerült rekordidő alatt bemászni az ágyába, és Adrian ládájába visszatenni a köpenyt, ami szerencsére vérmentes volt; úgy tűnt, semmi nem tudott foltot ejteni az anyagon, amiből készült.

És épp időben ért vissza; nem telhetett el tíz percnél több, amikor McGalagony professzor felkeltette őket egy rögtönzött lakomára. _Nem mintha aludni tudtam volna_ – gondolta magában gúnyosan Harry. – _Hisz minden nap baziliszkuszokat kaszabolok, miért is lennék fáradt_? Ám igazság szerint amúgy sem lett volna képes elaludni, tényleg nem, és némi étel bevitele a szervezetébe jó ötletnek tűnt.

Így hát lement az ünnepségre, ahol csak az első fogásra sikerült maradnia, mivel hamarosan az igazgatói irodába hívták. Ott találta Perselust, az egész családját – Siriust és Remust is beleértve –, valamint az igazgatót, amint mély beszélgetésbe merültek. Adrian, akit az éjszakai kalandjából kifolyólag továbbra is vér és iszapos nyálka borított, fáradtan Harryre mosolygott, amit Harry viszonzott, s a lehető legjobban megpróbálta előadni a derűs személyt, akinek abszolút fogalma sincs a helyzetről. Perselus csak egy egyértelmű _„később beszélünk”_ pillantást vetett rá, nyilvánvalóan nem győzte meg őt, bármit is hallott az imént. Harry bólintott neki, és úgy tűnt, a férfinak csak erre a megerősítésre volt szüksége. A bájitalmester finoman a mennyezetre emelte a tekintetét, majd összefonta a karját a mellkasa előtt, és hagyta, hogy arcvonásai ismét felöltsék a hűvösség álarcát. A belül érzett pánikrohamnak, ami elkapta őt, miután Harry gyakorlatilag beismerte, hogy része volt az esti eseményekben, úgy tűnt, még várnia kellett néhány percet.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Harry a legjobb meglepődött hangján. – Mindenki jól van? McGalagony professzor mondta, hogy Ginny visszatért. – Lily és James odaléptek, hogy röviden megöleljék a fiukat, majd figyelmüket a véráztatta ikertestvérére fordították. Enyhe megbántottság áradt szét Harry mellkasában, de aztán emlékeztette magát, hogy a szülei nem tudták az igazságot. _Perselus azonban tudja_ – jutott eszébe, és a megbántottságot hamarosan felváltották azok a gondolatok, hogyan fog reagálni az apukája, amint meghallja a valódi történetet. Kellemes melegség öntötte el, hasonló ahhoz, amit Fawkes éneke váltott ki benne korábban, és eldöntötte, hogy család ügyben talán ő kapta a dolog jobbik részét. Arra is rájött, valószínűleg a nyár hátralevő részére szobafogságban lesz része, legalábbis, Perselus összeszoruló és ellazuló ökléből ítélve; ám még akkor is megérte.

– Az, hogy Adrian újabb futamot tudott le a Sötét Nagyúrral! – közölte Sirius fuvolázó hangon, megpróbálva könnyednek hangozni. Amikor Tapmancs megpróbált, méghozzá sikertelenül, vidám hangot megütni, mindig intő jelnek számított, arra utalt, mennyire veszélyes vagy komoly is volt a helyzet.

– Hogy? – kiáltott fel Harry, látványosan összeborzongva, miközben leült a neki felkínált székre. Esküdni mert volna, hogy látta Perselus ajkát egy másodpercre megrándulni.

– Hadd magyarázzam el – ajánlotta Dumbledore, és elkezdte mesélni mindazt, amit Adrian már elmondott nekik; Harry figyelmesen hallgatta őt, most először hallva a történetet a testvére szemszögéből. Dumbledore megállt, kedvesen Adrianre nézett, amikor ahhoz a ponthoz ért, amikor Ronnal rájöttek, hogy a bejárat a Kamrába Myrtle mosdójában található. Adrian a földet bámulta, enyhén zavarban volt amiatt, hogy ilyen nyíltan beszéltek arról a rengeteg szabályról, amit megszegett. – És ezzel el is értünk a ma esti eseményekhez – folytatta az igazgató; Harry egy pillanatig azt hitte, felfedezték, hogy az utóbbi néhány órában nem volt kellően óvatos. Dumbledore azonban továbbra is Adriant nézte, büszke mosollyal az arcán. Olyannal, amiben keveredett az aggodalom, és ami a többi felnőtt arcára is kiült, Perselust leszámítva.

– Adrian ismét tette a dolgát, amihez ért – magyarázta Sirius széles mosollyal, és vállon veregette a piruló Adriant. Csekélység lenne azt állítani, hogy ezzel rendkívül kíváncsivá tette Harryt.

– Ezúttal mit csináltál, bratyó? – kérdezte a zöld szemű varázsló szintén mosolyogva, miközben megkönnyebbültség árasztotta el most, hogy felfogta, valaki előállt egy magyarázattal a kunsztjaira. És ha úgy érezte, hogy aprócska csalódottság nyilallt is bele, amiért látszólag senki nem gondolta, hogy valami nincs rendben, nos, ő minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy eltusolja azt.

– Semmit, amire emlékeznék – motyogta Adrian, aki továbbra is harcot vívott a pirulásával.

– Ami várható is volt, fiam – biztosította őt Albus, miközben Harry ránézett Perselusra magyarázatért, hogy ez a kijelentés értelmet nyerjen. A bájitalmester csupán felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, és hagyta, hogy a jelenet kibontakozzon.

– Még mindig nem értem – mondta Harry, úgy döntve, csak akkor kap válaszokat, ha direkt rákérdez.

– Ismét engedd meg nekem, hogy én fejtsem ki; ezt, úgy hiszem, a szüleitek is szeretnék hallani – szólt az igazgató. – Először is be kell lépnünk magába a Kamrába; az egyik fő oka annak, hogy senki nem tudott rábukkanni a Kamrára, még kevésbe belépni oda, a tény, hogy a bejárat kinyitásához párszaszájúnak kell lenni, ez pedig olyan képesség, amivel Adrian nem rendelkezik.

– És Merlinnek hála érte! – közölte James. – Sötét képesség, azzá is teszi őket, azokat a párszaszájúakat. – Harry meddőn elgondolkozott, mit szólt volna Merlin egy ilyen kijelentéshez, lévén, hogy ő maga is párszaszájú volt.

– Akkor viszont hogy tudott Adrian belépni a Kamrába? – kérdezte összezavarodva Harry.

– Egyszerűen megparancsolta neki – válaszolt Dumbledore, vadul csillogó szemmel. Harry későn kapcsolt.

– Csak úgy egyszerűen? – kérdezte mosolyogva. Az igazgató jobban elfedi a nyomait, mint bármilyen történet, amivel ő elő tudott volna állni. – Végtére is, mit vártál? – fordult Adrianhez. – Anya temperamentumát örökölted, az pedig bizonyítottan falakat képes ledönteni. – Harry megjegyzésére mindenki felnevetett, még Perselus is majdnem csatlakozott hozzájuk.

– Nekem mondod? – jegyezte meg James.

– Először azt hittem, nem fog kinyílni – ismerte be Adrian. – Aztán Lockhart megpróbált megszökni...

– Ahogy arra számítani lehetett – szúrta közbe Remus.

– … és amikor visszatértünk a mosdóba, a mosdó lesüllyedt, és egy cső tűnt fel a padlóban.

– Te meg úgy döntöttél, hogy beleugrasz – mondta James. – Határozottan az én fiam!

– Ne bátorítsd őt, James! – figyelmeztette a férfit Lily. – Amit tett, nagyon veszélyes volt, meg is halhatott volna!

– De nem tette – ellenkezett a férje.

– Ne most, James! – jelentette ki szárazon a nő, és az igazgatóhoz fordult. – Kérem, folytassa. Még el kell magyaráznia a részleteket, hogy mi történt Adriannel. – Albus bólintott és folytatta. Pont olyan szépen elmesélte az eseményeket, ahogyan azokra Harry emlékezett, leszámítva a saját részvételét, egészen addig a pontig, amikor Denem elkábította Adriant.

– És ez az a pont, ahogy Adrian ereje ismét a felszínre bukkant – állította Dumbledore. Harry zavartan nézett a férfira. Elkábított és földön fekvő testvére képe még mindig élénken – és fájdalmasan – élt az elméjében.

– Hogyan? – kérdezte a zöld szemű fiú.

– Részletekkel nem szolgálhatok; úgy tűnik azonban, hogy a varázsereje hevesen reagált a fenyegetésre, átvette az irányítást Adrian teste fölött, és küzdeni kezdett. Adrian nyitva hagyta a bejáratot… – _Tudtam, hogy elfelejtettem valamit_ – jutott Harry eszébe. – … így Perselusszal lementünk közelebbről megnézni, mi történt a Kamrával. – _Tehát ezért van itt Perselus_. – Drága fiam, a varázserőd visszahatása óriási kellett, hogy legyen – jelentette ki Dumbledore széles mosollyal az arcán Adrianre nézve. – A Kamra majdnem elpusztult. – _Nem volt az olyan vészes_ – gondolta Harry szégyenlősen. Csak néhány oszlopot döntöttem le. És talán pár szobrot. És persze ott volt a döglött baziliszkusz a terem közepén. Na jó,romba döntöttem a helyet – ismerte be magának Harry, és minden tőle telhetőt megpróbált, hogy elfojtsa kikívánkozni akaró ideges kuncogását.

– De mi van Mardekár szörnyetegével? És mi köze az egészhez Voldemortnak? – kérdezte Harry, úgy gondolva, minél több részletet hall, annál kevesebb az esély rá, hogy később olyasmi csúszik ki a száján, amit nem kellene tudni. Mint például a tény, hogy a szörnyeteg igazából egy baziliszkusz volt. Dumbledore elmagyarázta, hogy a napló tulajdonosa Tom Denem, valójában maga a Sötét Nagyúr volt. Beszélt Fawkes közbeavatkozásáról, és hogy Adriannek bizonyára elő kellett húzni a kardot a Teszlek Süvegből, amit minden bizonnyal a varázsereje hívott segítségül.

– És mit mond erről az egészről az a régi fejfedő? – kérdezte Sirius, és Harry igyekezett nem pánikba esni. Megfeledkezett arról a nyavalyás süvegről!

– Sajnos a süveg mágiája csupán akkor működik, amikor valakit be kell osztani a roxforti itt tartózkodása kezdetén. Ezt követően a beosztáskor csupán azt tudja elmondani, mi a véleménye az illetőről, és az is bizalmas dolog marad a süveg és a diák között – magyarázta Dumbledore, mire Harry izmai ellazultak. _Hát ez tiszta szerencse_! – De Fawkes, aki ott volt, igazolta, hogy a baziliszkuszt a karddal ölték meg, és hogy az valóban a süvegből került elő. – Harry elcsodálkozott a főnix képességén, hogy az igazat mondta anélkül, hogy felfedte volna a részleteket; a baziliszkuszt valóban Griffendél kardjával ölték meg, és azt valóban a süvegből húzták ki. Hogy ki volt az és hogyan tette, rejtve maradt az igazgató elől.

Albus pedig tovább mesélte a részleteket, hogy szerinte hogyan zajlott a mágikus kitörés; nyilvánvalóan mindig volt egy teória arról, mely szerint minél idősebb Adrian, és minél közelebb kerül az érettséghez, annál nagyobb lesz erejének megnyilvánulása, amíg aztán irányítani fogja tudni. Bizonyára az, hogy majdnem kamasz, és hogy ilyen borzasztó helyzetbe került, váltotta ki ezt a reakciót.

– De hát utána elájult – jegyezte meg Remus.

– Ahogy az várható is volt; az a mennyiségű mágia, amit szabadjára eresztett, ki kellett, hogy merítse őt. – _És a tény, hogy lehet, hogy ténylegesen elkábították, meg sem fordult senki fejében_? – Harry hinni képtelenül meredt az igazgatóra. Annyira túlzás volt arra gondolni, miután ő és Perselus később beléptek a Kamrába, hogy valaki más tehette azt?

– De mit jelent ez Adrian számára? – kérdezte Lily, megragadva az idősebb fia kezét.

– Talán erről inkább magunk között kellene beszélni – javasolta Albus. – Perselus, miért nem kíséred vissza az ifjú Harryt az ünnepségre? Még biztosan tart. – _Hogy megint Adrian kiképzéséről beszélhessenek? Minő váratlan_ – gondolta Harry. – _És engem persze megint nem hívtak, hogy csatlakozzam a megbeszéléshez; hogy ez is mennyire megdöbbentő_!

– Természetesen, Albus – mondta a bájitalmester, és kinyitotta az ajtót, hogy kikísérje Harryt a helyiségből. Amint az ajtó becsukódott mögöttük, Perselus jelezte, hogy induljanak el. Csak amikor Perselus irodájának ajtaja becsukódott mögöttük, és felkerült a záróbűbáj, nézett a férfi egyenesen Harry szemébe. – Merlin nevére, mi történt? – kérdezte feszült és mogorva hangon.

– Voldemort, ahogy azt te is hallhattad. Ő és a háziállat baziliszkusza – közölte a zöld szemű varázsló.

– Részleteket akarok, Harry. Mit gondoltál? – kérdezte szigorúan Perselus, leszedve magáról az álcázó bűbájokat – a mogorva kinézett megmaradt. – Azt hittem, megígérted, hogy a segítségemet kéred, ha felmerül a szükség. – A sötét szempár az előtte ülő fiúra fókuszált, és Perselusnak össze kellett kulcsolni a kezeit, hogy megakadályozza azok remegését. Ezek az évi összefutások Voldemorttal éveket fognak elvenni az életéből, ha máris nem tették volna.

– Nem az én hibám volt – magyarázta Harry komoly arccal. – Adrian szűkös időkeretet szabott nekem. Már reggel rosszul indult a sötét varázslatok kivédése óra után… – Elbeszélése elszórtan egybevágott azzal, amit Albus nyújtott, és láthatóan jóval nagyobb hatást tett a bájitalmesterre. Amikor Harry befejezte a meséjét, Perselus előrelépett, és szoros ölelésbe vonta a fiút, magas alakja remegett, miközben úgy ölelte, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Harry szeme elkerekedett, és visszaölelte őt, felfogva, hogy a bájitalmester közel áll a síráshoz.

– Felfogod, milyen könnyen meghalhattál volna? – kérdezte a férfi, miután eléggé kijózanodott ahhoz, hogy egész mondatokban beszéljen. – Egyetlen harapás attól a kígyótól, és te… – Ahelyett, hogy befejezte volna a mondatát, még erősebben ölelte a fiút.

– Jól vagyok, apu – biztosította őt Harry. – Tényleg.

– Azt kívánom… Bárcsak ne kellett volna mindezen keresztülmenned – vallotta be Perselus.

– Én is – válaszolt Harry halkan. – De megtörtént. És sokkal rosszabb lett volna, ha te nem vagy. – Perselus hátrahúzódott, hogy Harryre nézzen.

– Nagyszerűen meglettél volna nélkülem is.

– Én ebben nem vagyok olyan biztos – tiltakozott Harry. – Minden, amit tudok, tőled, vagy miattad van – ismerte be a zöld szemű fiúcska. – Csak azt próbálom mondani, hogy köszönöm, apu. – Perselus szimplán bólintott, az enyhe mosoly az arcán éles kontrasztban áll a szemében fénylő nedvességgel.

– Te vonzod a halálos helyzeteket, igaz? – kérdezte Perselus, humorizálni próbálva.

– Sokkal inkább a halásos helyzetek vonzanak engem – feleselt Harry a szemét forgatta.

– Ó, nos felteszem, nem is te lennél azok nélkül a halált megvető mutatványok nélkül – jegyezte meg a bájitaltan tanár hanyagul. – Merlin ments, hogy normális éved legyen a Roxfortban! – A hangjából kihallatszó szarkazmus kiváltotta Harry fölényes válaszát.

– Miért akarnék normális lenni, amikor önmagam lehetek? – kérdezte ravaszul a zöld szemű varázsló.

– Szemtelen poronty! – kiáltott fel kedveskedve Perselus, röviden eltöprengve, hányszor is nevezte így Harryt – és miért is volt igaza minden alkalommal, amikor megtette.

– Te csak tudod! – vágott vissza fapofával Harry, majd elvigyorodott. A tanév utolsó néhány hete olyan nyugodtan telt, ahogyan csak lehetett az elmúlt néhány hónap eseményei után. Hagrid visszatért az Azkabanból, még a baziliszkusz megölésének estéjén, és a kővé dermesztett diákokat is meggyógyították – csupán néhány órával később. Hermione legnagyobb elborzadására a vizsgákat törölték – ez volt Dumbledore első hivatalos bejelentése, mihelyst visszahelyezték a pozíciójába. Lockhart – miután sikeresen eltalálta magát a saját bűbájával, amivel Adriant és Ront célozta – memóriája tartós károsodást szenvedett, és ezért eltávolították a tanári karból, az egész iskola helyeslésére. Lucius Malfoyt felmentették a kötelezettségei alól, mint a Roxfort igazgatótanácsának egy tagja, és Adrian egy trükkel még arra is rábírta őt, hogy felszabadítsa Dobbyt, aki, mint kiderült, a Malfoy ház egyik házimanója volt.

_Mindent egybevéve_ – gondolta Harry – _úgy tűnik, minden visszatér a normális mederbe, vagy bármi, amit normálisnak lehet mondani az életemben_ – elmélkedett a zöld szemű fiú. Nos, azt leszámítva, hogy Perselus még védelmezőbb volt, mint amiről valaha is gondolta, hogy képes lenne, sólyomként figyelte őt, és minden este forró csokoládét küldött neki Minnie-vel. Adrian már kezdett tűnődni, hogyan lehetséges, hogy a konyha házimanói ennyire kivételeznek vele, de Harry egyszerűen csak lerázta magáról.

És ha már szó esett Adrianről… – Harry mindent megtett, hogy ne érezzen bűntudatot, végtére is _ő_ mentette meg a testvére életét, de nehéznek találta; a szülei és Dumbledore egyszerre voltak izgatottak és féltek az állítólagos varázserő növekedése miatt, ezért úgy döntöttek, hogy megduplázzák az erőfeszítéseiket, hogy reprodukálják az eredményeket. Az orvosok és specialisták felkeresését immár nem tartották biztonságosnak, de a kiképzési időszakot megkétszerezték, és Adrian napokig duzzogott emiatt, miközben Harry magában egyfolytában bocsánatot kért. Perselus erre csak a szemét forgatta, mondván, szokás szerint többet gondol a helyzetbe, mint kellene.

A dolgok derűsebb oldala, hogy a Griffendél – annak a négyszáz pontnak köszönhetően, amit Adrian és Ron kapott – ismét megnyerte a Házkupát, és Ginny ismét normális volt. Együtt nevetett és viccelődött a testvéreivel, még az is kicsúszott a száján, hogy az a kővé dermesztett hollóhátas prefektus, Penelope Clearwater, Percy barátnője. Az ikrek ténylegesen térdre ereszkedtek, úgy köszönték meg a húguknak ezt az információt, miközben szemük szikrázott a legújabb zsarolási anyagra.

– Nem túl kedves, hogy így elárulod Percy titkát – jegyezte meg vigyorogva Harry, az ikrek elvonuló hátát figyelve, miközben elfoglalta a helyét a Roxfort Expressen, és a vonat indulására várt.

– Nos, Percy akadályozta meg aznap, hogy elmondjam neked, mit tudok a Kamráról, emellett úgy sem tudta volna sokkal hosszabb ideig titokban tartani – felelte Ginny vállvonogatva, mint aki egyáltalán nem érez bűntudatot. Harry összenézett Neville-lel. Kölcsönösen egyetértettek abban, hogy Percy élete kész kínszenvedés lesz a nyáron.

– Van igazság a szavaidban – ismert el Harry. Valóban csoda, hogy Percy eddig is képes volt titokban tartani ilyen dolgot Freddel és George-dzsal egy házban.

– Egyébként meg, nem volt ez olyan fontos – folytatta Ginny. – Azok, akik jól ismernek, tudják, hogy rendkívül jó vagyok a fontos titkok megtartásában, Harry – jelentette ki komolyan a vörös hajú lány. Harry észrevette a viselkedésében beálló változást, és eltűnődött, vajon emlékszik-e valamire abból az időből, hogy Voldemort befolyása alatt állt. Nem számít, mi volt az, volt valami a lány tekintetében, amitől elhitte, hogy igazat mond. Ebben a pillanatban kicsivel jobban értékelte Ginny döntését. _Talán jövőre többet is együtt lóghatnánk; jó lenne velem egykorú barátokra szert tenni – az ikreken kívül_. Lágyan elmosolyodva visszafordult a könyvéhez, és ebben a pillanatban a gőzmozdony is elindult.

_Egy újabb roxforti év ért véget, a nyár pedig még csak most kezdődik; és Merlinre, vannak terveim a nyárra_ – gondolta Harry elvigyorodva a könyve mögött.   
Elméje egy pillanatra – legalábbis elméletben – a ládájában lapuló kész modellre fókuszált.


	34. Függetlenné válás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nincs

**34\. fejezet  
Függetlenné válás**

_Egy újabb roxforti év ért véget, a nyár pedig még csak most kezdődik; és Merlinre, vannak terveim a nyárra – gondolta Harry elvigyorodva a könyve mögött.  
Elméje egy pillanatra – legalábbis elméletben – a ládájában lapuló kész modellre fókuszált._

 

Harry az elmúlt fél órában fel-alá járkált James dolgozószobája előtt, a Potter kúriában. A tizenhárom éves varázsló általában türelmes volt, amit a griffendélesek többsége irigyelt, de bizonyos körülmények között ő is ugyanúgy kész volt a falnak menni. Mostanra szinte megszokta, hogy a szülei figyelmének nagyobb részét Adrian kapja. _De ez egyszer_ – gondolta Harry – _remélem, elég figyelmet fordítanak rám, meghallgatják, mit akarok mondani, mielőtt ellentmondanak._

Tudta, igazából nem kellene ennyire idegesnek lennie; nem arról volt szó, mintha olyasmit kérne, amit a szülei – elméletben – elleneznének, és igazából korábban sose kért tőlük semmit. De Merlinre, ezt valóban nagyon akarta! És csak az apja beleegyezése választotta el a céljától. Sóhajtva meredt az ajtóra, alig várta, hogy véget érjen a Dumbledore-ral való megbeszélés. Már több mint egy órája beszéltek Adrian kiképzéséről; vajon mennyi időre lehet még szükségük? Visszagondolt az elmúlt hónapra és arra, hogyan jutott el erre a pontra.

Nem sokkal azután, hogy hazatért az iskolából, el is hagyta a Potter kúriát, hogy Sibreithbe menjen, mivel a szülei ezen a nyáron korábban hozzá akartak látni Adrian edzéséhez. Jamest felizgatta a fejlemény Adrian mágiájában, míg Lily aggódott, ez pedig látszólag némi feszültséget okozott a kapcsolatukban, így összességében Harry boldogan indult a kastélyba, amit az otthonának nevezett. Minnie, akinek Harry legutóbbi kunsztját követően Perselus nyilvánvalóan minden aggályát kiöntötte, ezelőtt még sosem kezelte őt annyi csokitortával, és a bájitalmester voltaképpen utasította a zöld szemű fiút, hogy kis ideig ne foglalkozzon a tanulmányaival, csak lazítson. Harry néhány napig panaszkodott, hogy le fog maradni, és megpróbált belopózni a könyvtárba, de végül feladta, és pár hétig igyekezett egyszerűen hátradőlni. Mivel képtelen volt csak henyélni és semmit nem csinálni, a seprű tervére fókuszált. Már javában benne jártak a nyárban, csupán néhány nap volt hátra a születésnapjáig, mire elkészült a seprű.

Harry tett egy lépést hátra, majd az elkészült seprűre nézett. Egy évébe telt a tervezés, ami kipróbálással és hibajavítással folytatódott, de megcsinálta. Előtte, pont a tökéletes fellépő magasságban, ott lebegett munkája gyümölcse. Igazából sokkal jobban sokkolta, hogy elkészített egy versenyseprűt, mint amikor megalkotta a Bölcsek Kövét. A kő hosszú évek tanulmányának produktuma volt egy olyan alkimistával, aki ténylegesen tudta, hogyan kell elkészíteni a követ, és aki a megfelelő irányba terelgette őt. De ez a seprű? A fiatal varázsló álmélkodva nézett az előtte lebegő prototípusra, miközben büszkeség öntötte el; ezt teljesen egymaga csinálta. 

Egyetlen további percet sem vesztegetett, felkapta immár teljesen kész seprűje tervrajzát a jegyzeteivel, és Perselushoz indult, magát a seprűt pedig a szobájában hagyta. A bájitalmesternek fogalma sem volt, hogy már ténylegesen készített egyet, mivel a férfi tovább dolgozott a farkasölő projektjén. Tudomása szerint Harry még mindig kísérletező fázisnál tartott. A zöld szemű fiú csaknem az egész utat futva tette meg a bájital laborig, ahol vidáman bekopogott.

– Szia, Harry – köszöntötte őt a mosolygó Perselus. – Épp készültem felmenni egy kis jeges teáért. Csatlakozol hozzám?

– Persze! – bólintott Harry lelkesen. – És van valamim, amit meg akarok mutatni neked! – Perselus tanulmányozta az izgatottságtól csaknem ugráló fiút és a kezében tartott feltekert pergament.

– Akkor menjünk – helyeselt Perselus felcsigázott kíváncsisággal. – Szóval, mit akarsz mutatni nekem? – kérdezte, miután leültek a nappaliba és a teájukra vártak.

– Emlékszel, hogy megpróbáltam megtervezni egy seprűt? – kérdezte a fiú szélesen mosolyogva.

– Igen – mondta a férfi bólogatva, miközben Minnie két pohár teát tett le a dohányzóasztalra. – Köszönjük, Minnie. – A manó bólintott és távozott.

– Nos, befejeztem – állította a fiú, és a kitekert tervrajzott átnyújtotta a meghökkent bájitalmesternek. Perselus összezavarodott pillantást vetett Harryre, mielőtt figyelmét a tervre fordította. Elkerekedett szemmel nézett újból a fiúra. Harrynek önelégült kifejezés ült az arcán.

– Ez… Mármint a számítások… És a terv… – Újraolvasta a jegyzeteket a pergamenen. – Ha sikerül készítened egy seprűt, ami így működik, a legjobb versenyseprű lehet a kezedben – jelentette ki döbbent hangon a férfi; néhány ötlet Harry tervén haladó mágiát igényelt, és a hozzáadott jellemzők többsége újdonságnak számított, jelezve, mennyire éles elméjű a fiú. Büszkén nézett végig az ifjú varázslón.

– Ha készítek egy ilyen seprűt? – kérdezte vigyorogva Harry. – _Invito!_ – kiáltotta, és a még mindig névtelen prototípusra gondolt a szobájában. A seprű berepült a szobába és pontosan Harry előtt állt meg. Perselusnak leesett az álla.

– _Megcsináltad?_ – motyogta hitetlenkedve a bájitalmester.

– Ez a mintadarab azon a terven alapul, amit láttál – mondta Harry. – A nyele kőrisfa, a farokrészen levő ágak pedig körtefából készültek. A lábtámasz acélból van, amit az alkímia laboromban kovácsoltam, és leválaszthatatlan. Gyémánt keménységű lakkal lett kezelve. Tíz másodperc alatt képes százötven mérföld per órás sebességre gyorsulni, megtörhetetlen a Fékező bűbáj, amit rátelepítettem, és ezennel _kihívlak_ , hogy magad próbáld ki az egyensúlyát. – Perselus áhítatos arccal nézett a seprűről Harryre, mielőtt megragadta a seprűt, és az erkélyajtóhoz indult. Anélkül, hogy egy szót szólt volna, felmászott a seprűre és kilőtt vele.

Az élmény elképesztőnek bizonyult; akármit is tett Harry, az határozottan működött. Mintha a seprű a gondolatainak engedelmeskedett volna a mozdulatai helyett, és a csúcssebesség szédítő volt. Perselus manőverezett, a föld felé bukott, és puszta izgatottságában csak az utolsó pillanatban fékezett, a seprű minden mozdulatát tökéletesen kivitelezte. Harry csak nézte őt a földről. A bájitalmester mosolya elég ragályos volt ahhoz, hogy ő is vigyorogni kezdjen.

– Jól szórakozol odafent? – érdeklődött az zöld szemű varázsló boldog arccal. Perselus felé fordult, a föld felé fordította a seprűt, és csak a földet érés előtti másodpercben fékezett. Perselus közvetlenül Harry előtt leugrott a seprűről; haja összekócolódott, de úgy vigyorgott, akár egy ötéves kisfiú, aki túl sok édességet evett.

– Te egy zseni vagy! – kiáltotta a férfi, tiszteletteljesen kezében tartva a seprűt, miközben lélegzetvétele a normális ütemre lassult. – És, választottál már társaságot? – kérdezte, miután végzett az új seprű lelkes dicsérgetésével.

– Társaságot? – kérdezte Harry összezavarodva. Perselus csak kifejezéstelen arccal meredt rá, és kettőt pislogott.

– Piacra dobod, igaz? – kérdezte, és Harry döbbent arckifejezése láttán hitetlenkedés ült ki az arcára.

– Gondolod, hogy valaki meg akarná venni? – kérdezte Harry halkan.

– Én igen! – vágta rá azonnal a férfi. – És a világ bármelyik seprűvállalata. – Ahelyett, hogy megjegyzése lázba hozta volna Harryt, a fiú szeméből minden szikra eltűnt, ahogy lehorgasztotta a fejét.

– De nem tehetem – jelentette ki. – Meghúzódunk a háttérben, emlékszel? – Perselus, aki végre felfedezte a probléma gyökerét, felnevetett. Tehát ezért nem gondolt rá Harry, hogy mit kezdjen a seprűvel, amint befejezi. – Mi olyan vicces?

– Harry, a seprű alkotójaként nem muszáj a nevedet is publikálnod; az annak a társaságnak a neve alatt lesz áruba bocsátva, amelyik céget kiválasztod.

– De csupán tizenkét éves vagyok – emlékeztette őt Harry. – Gondolod, hogy bárki is bele akarna fektetni egy tőlem származó projektbe?

– Négy napon belül tizenhárom leszel – mutatott rá Perselus. – Amennyiben rendelkezel a családfőd, jelen esetben James engedélyével, a varázstörvény értelmében bárhol dolgozhatsz, ha akarsz. És nem muszáj tájékoztatnod őket a korodról, amikor először elküldöd nekik a seprű alaptervrajzát és a leírását. Ha akarod, ott leszek veled, amikor találkozol velük, és kihangsúlyozhatjuk, hogy amennyiben akarják a seprűt, a nevednek titokban kell maradnia, amíg másként nem gondolod. Egy mágikus szerződés igazán jó módszer erre.

– És az, ha azt mondom Ágasnak, hogy piacra akarok dobni egy versenyseprűt, amit én terveztem, nem leplez le minket? – kérdezte zavarodott arccal Harry.

– Az engedélyét kéred, hogy nyári munkát vállalhass; nem kell részletezned, mifélét – válaszolta Perselus, ismételten igazolva, hogy nem ok nélkül ő a Mardekár ház vezetője. Harry elmosolyodott.

– Szerinted működni fog? – kíváncsiskodott reménykedve Harry, mire Perselus csak önelégült mosollyal felelt.

– Én éveken keresztül kezeltem a család vagyonát anélkül, hogy bárki tudott volna róla – mutatott rá Perselus. Harry immár szélesen mosolygott. – És most mesélj még nekem arról a fékező bűbájról, amit megalkottál.

– Hát, csupán a Horton-Keitch fékező bűbáj egy variációja… – magyarázta Harry.

Minden pontosan úgy történt, ahogy a bájitalmester előre megjósolta: elküldték a Nimbus Versenyseprű Vállalatnak az alaptervrajzot és a leírását mindannak, amire a seprű képes, és már a rákövetkező napon időpontot is kértek Harrytől, amit a fiú örömmel megadott az utána való hétre. Perselus egészen odáig ment, hogy elintézte egy kobold képviselővel, mely szerint ő képviselje Harry pénzügyeinek mozgását. Az Abszol úton találkoztak vele, és Perselus bizonygatta, hogy senki nem tud jobban félelmet kelteni egy mást kihasználni próbáló üzletember szívében, mint a kobold tanácsadó.

Így tehát most itt volt, a tizenharmadik születésnapján, és arra várt, hogy a szülei szenteljenek neki néhány percet az idejükből. Most az egyszer szüksége volt James beleegyezésére. Mozgást hallott az ajtó másik oldaláról: székeket toltak be, majd olyasvalaki lépései hangzottak fel, mint aki távozni akar az irodából. És valóban, az ajtó kinyílt, az igazgató pedig lágy mosollyal az arcán elindult Harry felé.

– Boldog születésnapot, fiam – köszöntötte őt, miközben elhaladt mellette.

– Jó reggelt, professzor, és köszönöm.

– Örülsz, hogy visszakaptad a családodat a születésnapodra? – kérdezte Dumbledore, amikor Harry többi családtagja is csatlakozott hozzájuk a folyosón.

– Nagyon, uram – állította Harry. James mosolyogva nézett a fiatalabbik fiára.

– Kérdezni szerettél volna tőlem valamit, igaz? – kérdezte, amikor melléje ért.

– Igen, ha van egy kis időd – felelte Harry diplomatikusan.

– Persze, Harry – válaszolta gyengéden James. – Hadd kísérjem Albust a kandallóhoz, és máris itt leszek veled. – Harry lágyan elmosolyodva bólintott, ismét szép napot kívánva az igazgatónak. Adrian fáradt arccal fordult Harry felé.

– Tudod, néha egyáltalán nem látom értelmét az edzéseimnek; a varázserőm látszólag csak akkor csinál dolgokat, amikor épp meghalni készülök. – Harry elvigyorodott.

– Hát, mivel most épp nincs kéznél egy Sötét Nagyúr, mondhatjuk azt anyának, hogy sikerült eltörnöd a vázáját – jelentette ki a zöld szemű varázsló.

– De hát nem is tettem – ellenkezett zavarodottan Adrian.

– De ő ezt nem tudja – magyarázta Harry. – És ha valami élet-halál helyzetbe képes sodorni téged, akkor ez az. – Adrianból kibuggyant a nevetés. Pont ekkor tért vissza James és Lily, kíséretükben pedig Remus és Sirius, akik Merlin tudja min civakodtak. A két férfi visszatért az irodába.

– Miről maradtunk le? – kérdezte Lily a mosolygó fiaitól.

– Ó, ahhoz ott kellett volna lenned – állította Harry, arra gondolva, hogy a kedvenc váza eltörésének említése – még ha viccelődve is – pillanatnyilag nem segítene az ügyén.

– Szóval mit akartál kérdezni, Harry? – tűnődött James, miután mindannyian visszaindultak az irodába.

– Nos, azon gondolkoztam… – kezdte Harry, miközben kinézett a nyitott ablakon; James irodája pont a kviddicspályára nézett, és Harry összeszedte a bátorságát. – Ti mind távol lesztek nyáron, míg én csak ülök és nem csinálok semmit – mondta. Lily egyből közbeavatkozott.

– Harry, ha biztonságos lenne magunkkal vinni téged, akkor megtennénk, de ha Merlin ments’ elkapnának, akkor… – Harry felkuncogott, és jelezte az anyjának, hogy hagyja abba.

– Nem, anya, nem erre gondoltam. – A családja felé fordult és nyugtatóan rájuk mosolygott; az utolsó, amit akart, hogy követi őket, bárhol is képezzék Adriant. – Felfogom, miért nem mehetek veletek, ne aggódj. – _Vagy_ – gondolta, amikor Lily elmosolyodott – _felfogom, miért gondoljátok úgy, hogy nem mehetek veletek._

– Akkor mi az, kispajti? – kérdezte Sirius, miközben egy süteményen csámcsogott, amit a James íróasztalán lévő tányérról csórt el.

– Hát csak én is valami építő jellegűt akarok kezdeni a nyarammal, és mivel ma betöltöttem a tizenhármat… nos, azt reméltem, hogy engedélyt adsz rá, hogy nyári munkát vállaljak. – Bármire is számított a család, az nem ez volt.

– Munkát? – kérdezte zavartan James, és ránézett Siriusra, aki ugyanolyan elképedten meredt maga elé. Adrian úgy nézett rá, mintha megőrült volna, míg Lily és Remus csak mosolyogtak.

– De hát _miért_? – kérdezte Sirius.

– Mert az nyújt nekem némi tapasztalatot, ami jó lesz a sorba, amikor befejezem az iskolát, és tudok csinálni valamit, míg ti távol vagytok – magyarázta Harry.

– És miféle munkára gondoltál? – kérdezte Lily, büszkén mosolyogva a kisebbik fiára.

– Egy Abszol úti boltra gondoltam; tudtátok, hogy még a Nimbus Versenyseprű Vállalatnál is kérnek segítséget? – Ezzel megfogta Siriust és Jamest, akik megértően bólogattak.

– Kviddics, most már értem – mondta James. Harry rájött, hogy Ágas sokkal készségesebben adja a beleegyezéséit, ha valahol megemlíti a kviddicset, emellett amúgy sem mondhatná, hogy egy boltban fog dolgozni az Abszol úton, ha aztán sosem tűnik fel ott. Néhány egyszerű kérdés az apjától a bolt tulajdonosának, és álcája máris apró darabokra hullana.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy dolgozni akarsz a szünetben? – kérdezte óvatosan Remus. – Az iskolában is nagyon keményen dolgozol.

– És nem akarom, hogy elhanyagold az iskolai munkád… – mutatott rá Lily.

– Már befejeztem a nyárra feladott házi feladatokat, és tényleg szeretnék valami mást is csinálni azon kívül, hogy egész nap a lábamat lógatom – erősködött Harry. – És még az is lehet, hogy meg sem kapom az állást; csak meg akarom próbálni. – Az anyja mosolya visszatért. – Tehát? – kérdezte Harry az apja felé fordulva.

– Nos, felteszem, nem mondhatok nemet, amikor a fiam ténylegesen könyörög nekem, hogy _dolgozhasson_ – jelentette ki James. Arcán apró mosoly ült, mogyoróbarna szeme csillogott.

– Köszönöm, Ágas! – kiáltotta Harry és megölelte az apját… majdhogynem esetlenül, mert hatéves kora óta nem kezdeményezett egyetlen ölelést sem felé.

– Bár még mindig nem értem, miért nem akarsz egyszerűen lazítani a nyáron. – Adrian szintén rábólintott erre a megjegyzésre.

– Te se, és ne se, apu – mondta, és a két barna szempár egyetértően összenézett.

– Mit mondhatnék erre? – kérdezte vállvonogatva Harry. – Munkamániás vagyok. – Sirius nyomatékosan bólintott erre.

– Szóval kapcsolatba kell lépnem a Gringotts-szal a szükséges dokumentumok végett, és… – Harry félbeszakította az apját, elhagyta az irodát, majd pár pillanattal később néhány pergamennel a kezében visszatért.

– Vettem a bátorságot és magam hoztam el a szerződéseket; csak az aláírásokra van szükségünk. A tiédre, az enyémre, két tanúéra, és már mehetek is – tisztázta Harry, mialatt Remus és Sirius kuncogni kezdtek James döbbent ábrázata láttán.

– Valóban ezt akarod tenni, igaz? – kérdezte, feltolva az orrán a szemüvegét, miközben végigolvasta a szerződést. Átlagos szerződésforma volt, amit a Gringotts az ilyen esetekre ajánlott. Az állt benne, hogy a családfő engedélyezi egy kiskorú családtagjának, hogy munkát keressen, és hogy kezelje az erőfeszítéseiből származó pénzt, ameddig az a saját neve alatti széfbe kerül, és nem a családéba. – Szükséged lesz egy új széfre, mielőtt munkát keresel…

– Már gondoskodtam róla. Megkértem Piton professzort, aki néhány napja elvitt a Gringottsba ezekért a papírokért és az új széf miatt. – Lily felnevetett, amikor James hitetlenkedve bámult a fiára.

– Akkor jó – jelentette ki, majd két legjobb barátjához fordult. – Holdsáp, Tapmancs, ha idejönnétek aláírni ezt… – Harry elmosolyodott, a szíve sebesesen vert; alig tudta elhinni, hogy ez valóban megtörténik. – Harry, neked is alá kell írni. – A zöld szemű fiú előrelépett, és boldogan írta rá a nevét a megállapodásra.

– Nagyon szépen köszönöm – mondta a szülei felé fordulva.

– Ne is említsd, Harry – ölelte meg őt Lily. – Na, ki kér egy kis sütit? – Harry boldogan jelentkezett, és remegő lábakon elhagyta az irodát, kezében az engedéllyel, miközben arra gondolt, egy kis cukorbevitel a szervezetébe több mint jól hangzik. Holnap elmegy az Abszol útra Perselusszal, és mindent elrendeznek. De ma még teljes mértékben rákészült, hogy élvezi a szülinapját. Még Neville is átjön délután. Ez volt a legelső alkalom, hogy áthívott egy barátot, és Neville nagymamája beleegyezett, hogy az unokája ott töltse az éjszakát. _A dolgok virágzásnak indultak_ – gondolta Harry, miközben beszélgetést kezdeményezett a testvérével arról, milyen esélyei vannak, hogy állást kapjon nyárra a Nimbus vállalatnál.

Eközben, pont e beszélgetés időpontjában, egy vörös hajú lány kinézett a hotelszobája ablakán a távolban látszódó homoksivatagra. Ginny szerint ez az egyiptomi kirándulás volt legjobb, ami történhetett vele. Két hónap telt el azóta, hogy magához tért a Titkok Kamrája padlóján, és Denem immáron valóban csak egy rossz emlék volt. Ám ezen a ponton ő még nem úgy érezte, hogy csupán egy emlék.

Az ébredése utáni első hetekben nagyrészt zsibbadtság töltötte ki a napjait. Minden éjjel Álomtalan Álom főzetet ivott, és a kastély szokásos derűs légkörében – azzal, hogy a kővé dermesztett diákok életre keltek, a vizsgákat pedig törölték – könnyű volt visszazökkenni a megszokott rutinba, és úgy tenni, mintha semmi nem történt volna. Amikor a tanév utolsó napján McGalagony professzor az irodájába hívatta őt, és megkérdezte tőle, gondol-e arra, ami az elmúlt tanévben történt vele, egyszerűen azt válaszolta, hogy nem. Akkoriban nem is gondolt rá; a házvezetője csak szomorkásan elmosolyodott, és megkínálta egy csésze teával, emlékeztetve őt, hogy az ajtaja mindig nyitva áll, amennyiben szükségét érzi, hogy beszéljen valakivel. Ginny bólintott, nem hitte, hogy szüksége lesz rá. Most azonban már értette, mennyire naiv is volt.

Egy nappal azután kezdődött, hogy visszatért az Odúba. George és Fred reggeli közben a barátnőjével ugratták Percyt, szokás szerint kirobbanásig ingerelve általában visszafogott bátyjukat.

– Csak hogy tudjátok, meg is halhatott volna! – ordított fel Percy. – Ti meg csak azzal törődtök, hogy vajon csókolóztam-e vele, miközben járőröztünk! – Ezután kiviharzott, és felrohant a szobájába, maga mögött hagyva Fredet és George-ot, akiket jól leszidott az anyjuk. Az ikrek beismerték, hogy csak azt akarták, hogy Percy ellazuljon, és elmesélje nekik, hogyan jött össze Penelopéval, majd túláradóan bocsánatot kértek. Molly megjegyezte, hogy az ő kis Percyje felnőtt, mire Ron kuncogni kezdett a müzlije felett, Ginny pedig csak állt ott, villámsújtottan, és úgy érezte magát, mint akinek egy tonnányi tégla esett a szívére, és összenyomja azt.

_„Csak hogy tudjátok, meg is halhatott volna!”_ – Ezt mondta Percy. Amint véget ért a reggeli, a lány fejfájásra hivatkozva visszavonult a szobájába. Az anyja aggódó pillantást vetett rá, de mivel mindent meg kellett szervezni az egyiptomi útra, és Ginny mosolya biztosította őt, hogy valóban csak a feje fáj, Molly megnyugodott.

Ginny felment a lépcsőn a szobájába, finoman becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, be is zárta azt, majd leült az ágya szélére. _„Csak hogy tudjátok, meg is halhatott volna!”_ – Még mindig a fejében visszhangzott Percy mondata. Igen, Penelope meghalhatott volna. És vele együtt Hermione is. Meg az összes többi tanuló, akik a tanév során kővé dermedtek. Csoda, hogy senki nem halt meg. És ki lett volna érte a felelős? Visszatekintve látta, hogy a zsibbadtság első két hetében másokat hibáztatott, próbálta magát elhatárolni, hogy elgondolkodjon azon, ami valóban történt.

Okolta Tomot, azért, aki volt, és aki elbűvölte őt, megszállta, hogy behódoljon az akaratának. Aztán elsősorban Lucius Malfoyt, amiért odaadta neki azt a naplót. Dobbyt, a házimanót, miután Ron elmondta neki, hogyan szabadult fel, és hogy megpróbálta figyelmeztetni Adriant. És azért is, hogy nem árulta el nekik azonnal, ki az Utód. Még a saját bátyját, Percyt is, amiért akaratlanul is megakadályozta, hogy a végén elmondja, megszállták.

De mélyen legbelül tudta, mindig is tudta, hogy az egész az ő hibája. Egész életben úgy nőtt fel, hogy az apja történeteit hallgatta megbűvölt tárgyakról, amelyek önállóan gondolkodtak, és hogy azokban nem lehet megbízni. És mi volt az első dolga, amint rátalált egyre? Kiöntötte neki a lelkét. Ennyire magányos lett volna? Ennyire kétségbeesetten szüksége volt valakire, aki meghallgatja? Jobban kellett volna tudnia. Csakis saját magát okolhatja, senki mást, döntötte el ott és akkor. Az egész délelőttöt sírással töltötte.

Amikor előbukkant a szobájából, már ismét mosolygott. A családja még épp elég mindenen ment keresztül miatta, gondolta, és semmi szükség megosztani velük a bűntudatát is. Talán a következő tanévben megfogadja McGalagony tanárnő tanácsát, és végül beszél vele.   
Innentől kezdve minden nap kész küzdelem lett. A családja előtt bátran viselkedett, de éjjeleit rémálmok töltötték meg. Már számon sem tudta tartani, hányszor ébredt fel, párnáiba fojtva sikolyait. Álmaiban szerepelt halál, kezét vér borította, és ismét a Kamrában volt. Tom egyfolytában mosolygott, szájának sarka kegyetlen fintorra kunkorodott.

Egy ilyen álom ébresztette fel most is. Ginny próbált délután szunyókálni, mivel volt valami helyi látványosság, ahová este Bill el akarta vinni az egész családot, hogy megnézzék. A pihenés ismét azzal végződött, hogy a Kamráról álmodott – miért számított valami másra? Tom ezúttal ténylegesen beszélt is hozzá az álmában.

– Te ölted meg őket! – Ezzel a családja, a barátai és a korábban kővé dermesztett áldozatok holttesteire mutatott. – Az egész a te hibát, te ostoba lány. – Csak nevetett, hideg hangon, miközben egy baziliszkusz sziszegett mellette. Ginny zihálva ébredt fel, verítékben úszva az ágyán.

– A fenébe, ő nincs többé! – káromkodta el magát, miközben a távolban meghúzódó sivatagra bámult. – Ő elment, a napló hamuvá porlott, visszament oda, ahonnan jött, és az a nyavalyás kígyó megdöglött! – Felsóhajtott és a falba csapott. Az is ott volt. Hogy az ördögbe halt meg a baziliszkusz? Amikor felébredt odalent a kamrában, az első, ami felkeltette a figyelmét, a döglött kígyó volt. Hogy ne lett volna az, ott hevert a terem közepén, és sebéből vér szivárgott. Aztán, miután néhány percen keresztül elcsodálkozott azon, hogy él, elfordult a baziliszkusztól, és körülnézett a Kamrában. Döbbenten eszmélt rá, hogy az félig romba dőlt.

És ott, a döglött hüllő és az ájult Adrian Potter mellett egy másik fiú állt. Magas volt, koromfekete hajú, és csillogó kardot tartott a kezében. Jobb kezét és fehér, roxfortos ingét vér borította. Egy karmazsinvörös színű madarat nézett, akiről Ginny később megtudta, hogy az Fawkes volt, Dumbledore igazgató főnixe, és a fiú arra kérte őt, hogy juttassa ki őket. Aztán, amikor a fiú felsóhajtott és feléjük fordult, Ginny ösztönösen cselekedett és becsukta a szemét. Fémes csörgést halott a kőpadlón, és egy kiszórt varázslat légáramlatát érezte. Tétován kinyitotta a szemét, csakhogy ismét elkapjon egy villanást a fiúból, aki eltűnt a levegőben. A megcsendülő hang biztosan valami ékszer lehetett, ami a földre hullott, és most Adrian kezében volt. Adrian is ébredezni látszott, és álmélkodva bámult a halott baziliszkuszra. Mi történhetett? És miért volt annak a furcsa fiúnak olyan hangja, mint Harrynek?

Biztosan Harry volt az – később egyre többet gondolkodott ezen –, még ha akkor máshogy is nézett ki. Ginny persze nem vehette készpénznek, ahhoz még mindig túl kábult volt, túlságosan összezavarodott, hogy biztosra vehesse, és Harry aznap este másnak látszott; másnak, de valahogy mégis teljesen felismerhetőnek. Először is biztos, hogy magasabb volt. Határozottan magasabb, mint amilyenre emlékezett, vagy mint amilyennek másnap látta, amikor ismét találkozott vele.

Másodszor pedig volt benne valami: az, ahogy kihúzott háttal állt, magabiztosan, miközben Fawkesszal beszélt, mintha a főnix nem egy halott baziliszkuszon gubbasztott volna. Még arról is volt elképzelése, hogyan tűnhetett el. Ron gyakran beszélt Adrian láthatatlanná tévő köpenyéről, és hogy hogyan szokták használni, hogy éjszaka kiosonjanak. Mivel Adrian nem viselte, miért ne lehetett volna Harrynél? A láthatatlanná tévő köpeny nem olyan dolog, amit az ember csak úgy talál! Felettébb kételkedett benne, hogy egynél több diák szert tett volna olyanra. Ha azonban Harry volt ott, akkor az azt jelentette, hogy ő nézett szembe Tommal.

És ez volt az éjszakának egy olyan újabb részlete, ami csaknem az őrületbe kergette őt. Úgy, ahogy a naplónak sosem sikerült. Ha Harry volt ott, neki kellett lemészárolni a baziliszkuszt. Ginny látta, hogy a kezében tartja a kardot, hallotta, hogy ledobja az eszméletlen testvére mellé, mielőtt eltűnik. És miközben ő eltűnt, Adrian pedig felébredt, Ginny egyre azon töprengett, Merlin nevére, mégis mi történt.

Hogyan heverhet Adrian, a Fiú, Aki Túlélte, eszméletlenül a földön, míg az öccse végezte el az összes munkát helyette? És anélkül, hogy magáénak akarta volna tudni az érdemet, eszmélt rá Ginny. Aznap este túl bódult volt, hogy bármit is mondjon az igazgató irodájában, és amikor megpróbált rákérdezni Dumbledore-nál, hogyan lehet benne biztos, hogy Adrian ölte meg Mardekár szörnyetegét, hisz a fiú semmire nem emlékszik belőle, egy futó pillantás Fawkestól csomót kötött a nyelvére. És ekkor, még zavartsága teljében, leesett neki: Fawkes, Dumbledore bizalmasa tudta, hogy Harry belekeveredett dologba, mégis úgy döntött, megtartja a fiú titkát. A főnix segíti Harryt, döbbent rá Ginny, és ki ő, hogy az ellenkezőjét tegye?

Mégis, teljesen összezavarodott, és átkozott legyen, ha úgy tesz, mint aki nem rendkívül kíváncsi. Harry titkol valamit, és az hatalmas horderejű. Kábán megrázta a fejét és felsóhajtott, miközben az ablak előtt, a bazárban elhaladó embereket figyelte. Csaknem egész életében ismerte a zöld szemű varázslót, és sosem vett észre semmit, ami arra utalhatott, hogy szabadidejében bestiákat mészárol. De hát, vélte Ginny, mennyit tudhat az ember egy olyan fiúról, aki alig volt ott?

Ez, vette észre, Harry legjellegzetesebb vonása: hogy nem volt ott. Persze a nyaralásokat és a születésnapokat a családjával töltötte, de az igazat megvallva, Ron többet időzött a Potter kúrián, mint Harry. És hol volt ezalatt Harry? Ron száján egyszer kicsúszott, hogy a zöld szemű fiú Piton professzornál tartózkodik. _Pont Pitonnál!_ Ginny feje forgott a sok gondolkodástól. Harrynek volt egy egész élete távol a családjától, ám ettől Ginny még nem lett okosabb. És ha a fiú nem akarja, hogy erről mindenki tudjon, akkor Ginnynek semmi oka rá, hogy az akarata ellen tegyen. Amúgy sem hitt volna neki senki…

Ám egy dolog biztos. Harry a legérdekesebb ember, akivel valaha találkozott. És az életével tartozott neki. Határozottan megpróbál több időt tölteni vele, és jobban megismerni őt. Amint eljön a következő tanév, fogadkozott magában. Bárcsak megtalálná a módját, hogy megköszönje neki valahogy, amiért megmentette az életét. Nem mintha persze Harry beismerné a dolgot. Magában összerázkódott a gyerekes kísérletére, hogy a vonaton rávegye őt, hogy beismerje. „Tudok titkot tartani, Harry” – mondta neki, vagy valami hasonlót. Mérhetetlenül örült, amiért a fiú akkor látszólag valami teljesen másra gondolt, és nem figyelt a szavaira. Az utolsó, amit akart, hogy úgy jöjjön, ki, mintha valami leselkedő lenne. A fejét csóválva sóhajtott egyet; ami történt, megtörtént. Mély lélegzetet véve igyekezett megnyugodni. Muszáj aludnia, ha ébren akar maradni azon a bemutatón, amire Bill akarja elvinni őket. A bátyját ismerve tutira valami látványosság lesz, és a világért nem akarná elszalasztani.

Visszatért az ágyába, azon imádkozva, hogy a rémálmok kíméljék egy időre, bár kételkedett benne, hogy megérdemelné. Idén mindent rosszul csinált. Annyira bolond volt. De igyekezni fog, ígérte meg magának, hogy jobb legyen. Tudta, hogy a jövőben is követ el tévedéseket, de nem lesz hajlandó engedni a többieknek, hogy ők szenvedjenek értük. És azzal kezdi, hogy megtartja a szavát Harrynek, akármilyen éretlenül is tette azt. A fiú titkai a sajátja, és megmentette az életét. Ginny megfogadta, hogy egy árva léleknek sem tesz róla említést.

És valahol a távolban, egy olyan országban, amit érintetlenül hagyott az idő, egy látó elmosolyodott, mivel a régen tett jövendölésének egy újabb szála lendült mozgásba és lépett rá a neki kijelölt ösvényre. Hamarosan, eszmélt rá, miközben elindult, hogy tájékoztassa a férjét a legújabb fejleményről, a kirakós minden darabkája a helyére kerül.  
Hamarosan.


	35. Kellemetlen meglepetések

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Újabb fejezet - nem túl hosszú, de előrevetíti, hogyan alakul majd Harry harmadik tanéve.

**35\. fejezet  
Kellemetlen meglepetések**

_És valahol a távolban, egy olyan országban, amit érintetlenül hagyott az idő, egy látó elmosolyodott, mivel a régen tett jövendölésének egy újabb szála lendült mozgásba és lépett rá a neki kijelölt ösvényre. Hamarosan, eszmélt rá, miközben elindult, hogy tájékoztassa a férjét a legújabb fejleményről, a kirakós minden darabkája a helyére kerül.  
Hamarosan._

Harry csalódottan nézte maga előtt a vázlatokat. Ez olyan cselekedet volt, amire immáron legalább két órát szentelt az aznap délutánjából. Midőn először hallott az elképzelésről, először értesült a lehetőségről, hogy a farkason kívül másik állat alakját is magára tudná ölteni, úgy gondolta, az csodálatos lenne. Teljesen fellelkesült, amikor ráeszmélt, hogy az a másik forma akár egy madár is lehet, ami lehetővé tenné a számára, hogy mindenféle mágikus segédeszköz nélkül, csupán az átváltozás révén repüljön. Felvillanyozta a pillanat, amikor Perselus megvette neki a madárként kiválasztott sólyom egy anatómiailag tökéletesen megegyező modelljét. És amikor ténylegesen elkezdte tanulmányozni az említett példányt, úgy érezte, legszívesebben a falba verné a fejét.

Igazán tudhatta volna, hogy nem lesz könnyű; legalább ennyit le kellett volna szűrnie Perselus figyelmeztetéséből, vagy a tényből, hogy az a sajátságos mágikus gyakorlat mára szinte elfeledetté vált, és már jóval a betiltása előtt is kivételesen nehéznek tekintették. Tudnia kellett volna, de az izgatottsága elködösített minden más gondolatot az agyában, mígnem biztos volt benne, hogy a második animágus formát nem is lesz olyan nehéz elérni. Csak áltatta magát.

– Ez lehetetlen – mormolta legalább tizedjére aznap délután. Valahogy memorizálnia kellene a sólyom minden izmát, összes idegvégződését, és apró csontjait, amivé átalakulni vágyott. Egyedül a szem megtanulása hónapokba telne! – Felsóhajtott és az órára pillantott. Hivatalosan is elszalasztotta az ebédet. Már megint.

– Ha továbbra is kihagyod az étkezéseket, Minnie engem fog megfojtani, amiért odaadtam neked ezeket a tekercseket. – Perselus hangja a fiú bal válla fölül hangzott fel. Harry ijedten ugrott egyet, és miközben megperdült, a vadul verő szívére nyomta a kezét.

– Ha továbbra is így fogsz meglepni, _én_ fojtalak meg – vágott vissza, mialatt Perselus leült mellé és tekercsekre nézett, amiket a fiú Silbreith könyvtárának egyik íróasztalán terített széjjel.

– Én is szeretlek, kölyök – jelentette ki Perselus megbánás nélkül. – Még mindig ezek fölött izzadsz?

– Úgy tűnik – felelte Harry, és fáradtan megdörzsölte a szemét. Egy kimerítő hét állt a most már tizenhárom éves fiú mögött. Először találkoznia kellett a Nimbus Vállalat egyik igazgatójával. Perselusnak természetesen igaza volt; a kobold pénzügyi tanácsadó – aki nagyon lelkesen segített attól a pillanattól kezdve, amint rájött, hogy az a varázsló, akit képvisel, beszél halandzsul – minden lehetséges csalási kísérletet meghiúsított, ami arra irányult, hogy a kora miatt becsapják őt. És a cég annyira akarta ezt a seprűmodellt, hogy a mágikus szerződést hamarosan alá is írták. Néhány napon belül a Nimbus Versenyseprű Vállalat hivatalos tervezője lett, akinek személyazonosságát – addig a pillanatig, míg ő úgy nem dönt, hogy felfedhetik – titok fedi.

Persze a szerződés eme pontjában volt némi nyomás, amikor a cégvezetés rájött, ki is Harry – elég jó reklám lett volna a számukra, hogy a Fiú, Aki Túlélte ikertestvére tervez a vállalatuknak –, de Harry kedvesen emlékeztette őket – Perselus nem kis derűjére –, hogy még mindig elviheti máshová a seprűjét. Ez hatásosan elhallgattatta őket, és Harry széfje mostanra megtelt galleonokkal, amelyek tovább fognak gyarapodni, tekintve hogy jókora százalékra tett szert az eladott darabokból befolyó nyereségből. És a Tűzvillám – mert a korábban kitalált Meteor rosszul csengett, és a cég korábban már amúgy előrukkolt ezzel a névvel, még az előtt, hogy egyáltalán tervbe vették volna a modellt, hiszen bíztak az ég ihlette nevekben – nagyot fog szólni.

– Hát ne tedd – mondta Perselus rövidre vágva a boldog gondolatait a seprűjéről. – Úgy sem érsz el semmi sikert, amíg ennyire fáradt vagy.

– Tudom – ismerte el Harry. – Bocs, hogy annyira…

– Behízelgő voltál? – kérdezte Perselus vigyorogva. – Ah, a kamaszlét öröme. – Harry csúnyán nézett rá, de csak annyit ért el, hogy a bájitalmester kuncogni kezdett.

– Akármi. – Ezután megengedte magának, hogy alaposabban szemügyre vegye Perselust. A férfi szeme körüli fekete karikák elég feltűnőek voltak, és Harry eltöprengett rajta, vajon mi okozza azokat. Az biztos, hogy előző éjjel a férfi nem tartózkodott a laborjában, mert Harry este tizenegy körül hagyta el a sajátját, így látta volna, amikor elhaladt előtte. – És tudod, Minnie valószínűleg azért is megfojt majd, ha nem alszol eleget.

– Fel sem tudom fogni, miért van az, hogy _téged_ sosem fenyeget vele – panaszkodott a férfi duzzogva.

– Hát mert engem jobban szeret – válaszolt Harry a vállát vonogatva, amitől újabb mosoly tűnt fel Perselus arcán. – Na, bökd ki, mi aggaszt téged?

Perselus felsóhajtott.

– Nem tudom kiverni a fejemből Denem naplóját – vallotta be. Harry összezavarodottan meredt rá.

– Miért?

– Nos, még ha el is feledkezünk a tényről, hogy az megpróbált megölni téged…

– Sikertelenül – szúrta közbe Harry.

– … akkor is szemben áll mindazzal, amit a mágiáról tudok – folytatta a férfi, nem is figyelve Harry közbeszólására.

– Hát, lehet, hogy Voldemort egy abszolút tökéletes rohadék – jegyezte meg Harry –, de attól még okos rohadék.

– Ezt én is tudom – ismerte el Perselus. – De továbbra sem értem, hogyan volt képes megalkotni egy olyan naplót.

– Ezt kifejtenéd? – kérte a zöld szemű kamasz.

– Akkor nézzük erről az oldalról: az a Tom Denem, akivel elvileg találkoztál, egy emlék, igaz? – kérdezte Perselus.

– Ha ér bármit is a szava, ezt mondta – felelte a fiú.

– Pont ez a lényeg; _nem lehetett_ emlék! – kiáltotta Perselus. – Legalábbis nem csupán emlék.

– Mennyiben? – érdeklődött Harry.

– Nem azt mondom, hogy az emlékeket nem lehet csapdába zárni egy élettelen tárgy belsejében – akart tisztázni Perselus. – A merengő a legjobb bizonyíték rá, hogy egy képzett varázsló képes ilyen mágikus tárgy létrehozására. De a tárgyakban tartott emlékek akkor is csak emlékek. A múlt visszhangjai, nem rendelkeznek szabad akarattal. És az is biztos, hogy sosem fogod azt látni, hogy valaki egy személy életerejéből táplálkozik, aztán kiugrik a merengőből!

– Értem, mire gondolsz – jelentette ki elgondolkozó hangon Harry. – Tehát, ha nem emlék volt, akkor mi? – Perselus arckifejezése komorrá vált.

– Pont ez a problémám: fogalmam sincs. – Harry komolyan bólintott. Utálta, amikor Perselus nem tudta, mi zajlott körülötte. Valamilyen ösztönös része mindig azt hitte, hogy Perselusnak minden kérdésére van válasza, és azt feltételezte, ez sosem fog megváltozni.

– És ez tart ébren éjszakánként?

– Nos ez, és úgy általában az emlékek témaköre. – Harry összeráncolta a homlokát. Tavaly nyáron nem egy hasonló beszélgetést folytattak le?

– Nem beszéltünk erről már korábban? – kérdezte a bájitalmestert, aki csak elmosolyodott a kérdésre.

– Hát persze, hogy emlékszel – jegyezte meg gyengéden.

– Nem beszéltünk akkor a merengőkről is? – kérdezősködött Harry, visszaküzdve a dejá vu érzést, ami elkapta őt. – Miután elkészítettem az első, működő seprűmet, nem? Tavaly nyáron?

– Igen, úgy hiszem, akkor – helyeselt Perselus. – És arra is emlékszem, hogy azt mondtad, igénybe vehetem a segítségedet, ha végeztem a gondolkozással. – Harry elmosolyodott.

– Én is emlékszem rá. – A fiú már kezdte érezni az izgatottságát. – Szóval gondolkodtál rajta?

– Emlékszel, hogy azt mondtuk, egy merengő elkészítése hihetetlen mennyiségű időbe telne? – érdeklődött Perselus.

– Igen – bólintott egyetértően az ifjú varázsló.

– Hát, gondolkodtam; az a gond a merengőkkel, hogy erőteljes mágiát igényelnek, hogy magukban tartsák az összes emléket, és hogy képesek legyenek előhívni bármelyik emléket, nem számít, milyen régi vagy mennyire elfeledett az – magyarázta a bájitalmester.

– Eddig értelek.

– De mi van, ha olyan emléket akartál tárolni benne, ami csupán kialakulófélben volt? – folytatta Perselus fellelkesülve. – Ha olyasmit akartál felvenni, ami épp akkor történt?

– Mint az a mugli találmány? – kíváncsiskodott Harry. A fiút mindig is érdekelték a mugli találmányok, de a mágia bármiféle formája túltöltötte azokat. – Hogy is hívták? Ó, a videokamera?

– Az bizony! – igazolta Perselus. – Elméletben azt sokkal könnyebb lenne megtervezni, mint egy merengőt, és már ki is találtam néhány varázslatot, ami működhet.

– És miben segíthetek én? – kérdezte összezavarodva Harry.

– Nos, meg tudok birkózni azzal a részével, ahogy a képeket felveszik és visszajátsszák; valamiféle bájitalra gondolok és talán, öhm, néhány tucat bűbájra – közölte Perselus.

– Könnyűnek hangzik – állította gúnyosan Harry.

– Sosem állítottam, hogy az lenne – kacsintott rá Perselus. – Azon járt az agyam, hátha elő tudnál állni egy móddal, ami magában tudná tartani az emléket – kettőnk közül neked vannak kovácsoló hajlamaid.

– Ott a pont – bólintott rá Harry.

– Szóval? – kérdezte Perselus. – Mit mondasz rá?

– Ó, benne vagyok! – vágta rá Harry, fellendítve a kezét, azzal is jelezve: „ez egyértelmű!”

– Ez az én fiam! – kiáltott Perselus, és kitörölt egy képzeletbeli könnycseppet a szeméből, miközben egész idő alatt mosolygott. – Valami ötlet? – kérdezte, Harry máris koncentráló arcát figyelve.

– Voltaképpen egy Nefeleddgömbre gondoltam… Lehet, hogy fel kell tennem egy-két kérdést Neville-nek. Talán át is küldhetné nekem a Nefeleddgömbjét, ha még megvan neki – jelentette ki Harry, miközben elméje visszautazott az első roxforti évébe. Perselus elmosolyodott.

A nyár hetei elröppentek, és az augusztus közepe már Bulgáriában érte utol Harryt és Perselust. Azzal töltötték a napjaikat, hogy bejárták a Balkánt, Perselus majd’ megőrült a területen honos rengeteg mágikus növényért. Épp maguk mögött hagyták a Rodope-hegységet és a Tigrad Gorge szorost, és pillanatnyilag az ország másik oldalán, Vratsa városában állomásoztak. Harry nem is lehetett volna izgatottabb; már látták játék közben a Vratsa Vulturest, ez olyan élmény, amit pár nappal később meg is ismételnek, mielőtt hazatérnek Angliába. Sőt, mi több, a _„Melyik seprűt?”_ legújabb kiadása is megjelent. És a lista legtetején nem más szerepelt – úgy reklámozva, hogy piacon kapható legjobb seprű, és a jövő évi Kviddics Világkupa nemzeti csapatainak választása –, mint a Tűzvillám.

– Na, ez már valami – állította Perselus ragyogva a büszkeségtől, amikor elolvasta a képet kísérő cikket. Harry cékla piros arcot öltött.

– Sose hittem, hogy ekkora durranás lesz, valóban nem – ismerte be; tudta, hogy jó seprűt alkotott, sőt, nagyszerűt, de olyat, amit a kiválasztanak Világkupára? – Ennek bekövetkeztét tényleg nem láttam előre.

– Én viszont igen. Gratulálok, Harry.

– Kösz, apu – mondta Harry, és olyan szélesen mosolygott, ahogy az emberileg csak lehetséges volt, miközben tekintete a Tűzvillám képére szegeződött az oldalon. A másik, amire nem számított, az a családja reakciója volt a művére.

– Láttad ezt, James? – kérdezte Sirius, gyakorlatilag a nyálát csorgatva ugyanerre a _Melyik seprűt?_ magazinra egy héttel az iskolakezdés előtt.

– Mit? – kérdezte Ágas, és felnézett a _Reggeli Prófétából_.

– _Ezt_ , James! – válaszolta elkerekedett szemmel, és a barátja elé tolta a kezében tartott újságját, miközben Harry megpróbált felszívódni a müzlijében. – A Nimbus cég legújabb seprűjét.

– Kijött a Nimbus kétezer-három? – kérdezte felélénkülve Adrian, aki egyből közelebb lépett, hogy belenézzen a magazinba. – Malfoyt meg fogja ütni a guta, ha ezt meghallja!

– Nem, ez nem tartozik bele a szokásos Nimbus sorozatba – tisztázta Sirius, mialatt James és Adrian olvasni kezdték az újságcikket. – Ezt Tűzvillámnak hívják.

– Tíz másodperc alatt képes felgyorsulni nulláról százötven mérföld per óra sebességre? – kérdezte elképedve James, miközben olvasta a szóban forgó leírást.

– Itt az áll, hogy egy példánya ki van állítva a Kviddics a Javából kirakatában, az Abszol úton – mondta Adrian csillogó szemmel. – Elmehetünk megnézni?

– Hát persze, hogy mehetünk – javasolta Sirius. – Azt mondják, hogy valamikor novemberben lesz kint a piacon. Gyere, nézd meg, Harry!

– Én már közelről láttam a seprűt – jelentette ki Harry, mire lenyűgözött pillantásokat kapott a családjától. – Mi az? – kérdezte.

– Hol láttad? – akarta tudni áhítattal telt hangon Sirius.

– Elfelejtetted, hogy nyári munkára jelentkeztem a Nimbus Vállalathoz? – kérdezett vissza Harry. Azt mondta a családjának, hogy végül nem állt munkába, úgy döntve, hogy inkább jövőre kezd hozzá. – Ott voltam, amikor behozták a Tűzvillámot.

– Megérintetted? – puhatolózott Adrian álmodozó pillantással. Harry próbált nem felnevetni.

– Tulajdonképpen igen. Azt hiszem, az volt a prototípus. – Ezzel nem is hazudott. A prototípust megtartotta magának. Perselus bizonygatta, hogy egy nap még vagyonokat fog érni, így most a hálószobája falát díszítette Perselus kastélyában. Harry tulajdonképpen a Tűzvillám fogóknak szánt kiadásán dolgozott; egy kis pluszt akart hozzáadni, és most, hogy az alapkivitelt már tökéletesítette, az már nem is volt igazán nehéz.

– Te. Megérintetted. A _prototípust_? – rikkantott fel Sirius.

– Aha! – vágta rá egyszerűen Harry, miközben a már kiürült tányérját a mosogatóhoz vitte, magára hagyva a szinte hiperventilláló Siriust, akit James és Adrian igyekezett megnyugtatni. A dolgok csak rosszabbodtak, amikor ténylegesen felkeresték az Abszol utat, és sikerült közelebbi pillantást vetni a seprűre. Lilynek kellett közbeavatkozni, mielőtt James és Sirius berohantak volna az üzletbe, hogy két Tűzvillámot rendeljenek, mialatt Adrian és Ron – aki a Foltozott Üstben találkozott velük, hogy megvehessék a következő évi iskolai felszerelésüket – kábultan meredtek a seprűre.

Harry, aki szinte seggre esve nézte az ablaktáblát körülvevő tömeget és a tényt, hogy a kirakatban csupán a Tűzvillám volt az egyetlen seprű, eltűnődött rajta, mi történne, ha Sirius és James megvennék a seprűket, aztán kiderülne, hogy ki készítette azokat; úgy képzelte, valószínűleg nem lenne kellemes. Hermione is megérkezett, és elhúzta két barátját az üveg elöl, hogy folytathassák a vásárlásukat. A lány az új, hatalmas termetű, vörös szőrű macskáját, Csámpást tartotta a kezében – egy fél murmáncot, jegyezte meg magában Harry – és úgy döntött, egyetlen további percet sem hajlandó vesztegetni egy seprű bámulására.

Amikor ismét elindultak az üzletek felé, Harry rövid kitérőt tett, hogy felszedje Neville-t a Foltozott Üstből. Élénk beszélgetésbe elegyedve tárgyalták meg a nyári szünetüket, mielőtt csatlakoztak a patika előtt rájuk váró kis csapathoz.

Felkeresték a Czikornyai és Patzát, ami újabb fénypontját jelentette a bevásárló körútjuknak. Harry – Ronnal és a testvérével egyetemben – a Legendás lények gondozása tantárgyat választotta, de jóslástan helyett ő számmisztikára és ősi rúnatanra jelentkezett. A nyár folyamán váltott néhány levelet Neville-lel, akit meggyőzött, hogy a jóslástant cserélje fel a rúnatannal, amit a fiú szívesen választott volna, de biztos volt benne, hogy úgy is megbukik belőle, mielőtt Harrynek sikerült őt meggyőznie az ellenkezőjéről. Hermione ugyanakkor az összes elérhető tantárgyra jelentkezett, és Harry elképzelni sem tudta, hogyan lesz képes időnyerő nélkül minden órán részt venni.

A nap döbbenete akkor érte őket, amikor elmentek megvenni a legendás lények tankönyvüket; a Szörnyek szörnyű könyve méltónak bizonyult a címéhez, és Harry meglepődve látta, hogy ez ugyanaz a könyv, amit Hagrid az ő és Adrian születésnapjára adott nekik. A könyv azzal a felirattal érkezett, hogy „hasznosnak fog bizonyulni”, és a zöld szemű varázsló most értette meg, hogy miért. Az üzlet tulajdonosa csaknem könnyekben tört ki, amikor Neville, Ron és Hermione három példányt kértek belőle.

Az ezt követő napok viszonylagos nyugalomban teltek; Sirius roppant önelégültnek tűnt valami miatt, amit meglepetésnek akart tartani, és Harry remélte, hogy nem ment el rendelni egy Tűzvillámot, vagy valami hasonló. A viccet félretéve, jobb szerette volna, ha a családja nem költi a pénzét – nem számít, mennyi is volt belőle – olyasmire, amit ő készített. Ezen kívül azonban az élet a megszokott mederben folyt.

Harry a fő kontúrjait rajzolta annak az eszköznek, amit Perselus tervezett készíteni; egy kicsit trükkös volt, tekintve, hogy ezelőtt még sosem dolgozott üveg előtt, de ebben az esetben az átlátszóság szükséges volt. Gyors pillantást vetett az éjjeliszekrényén levő órára, ami azt jelezte, hogy jóval elmúlt éjfél. Felsóhajtott; nem értette, hogyan szaladhatott el megint ennyire az idő. Épp bebújni készült a takaró alá, hogy nyugovóra térjen, amikor néhány emelettel lejjebbről sietős léptek vertek visszhangot a házban. Aztán jöttek a kétségbeesett hangok, amiket elnyomott a távolság és a forrásuk között álló tárgyak, de ahhoz elégnek bizonyultak, hogy felkeltsék az ifjú varázsló kíváncsiságát, sőt, meg is ijesszék kicsit.

Egy másodpercet sem vesztegetve Harry némán kisiklott az ágyából, és elindult lefelé a hangok irányába. A kúria sötétbe borult, de a kandallóból és a félig nyitott irodaajtóból jövő fény lehetővé tette, hogy lássa, hova is megy. Megállt a saroknál és figyelmesen fülelt, miközben igyekezett hangtalan maradni. És csak a tudatos erőfeszítésével sikerült némának maradni, és megakadályozni, hogy felhördüljön, amikor meghallotta a felfordulás okát.

– … nem így szökött meg. – Sirius hangja visszhangzott a folyosón.

– De ennek lehetetlennek kellett volna lennie – tiltakozott Lily, akinek hangjából kihallatszott a mély döbbenet. – A ketrece körüli védelemnek önmagában meg kellett volna…

– Nem frissítették az átváltozás elleni védelmet, Lily. – Remus fáradt hangja szakította félbe a nőt.

– Azért mert Caramell egy kész idióta! – kiáltott fel James. – Peter veszélyes, ő az oka annak, hogy a fiaimat kis híján megölték, és bizonyítottan animágus! Hogy nem tudták biztosítani a védővarázslatokat? – Harry megdermedt; Peter? Mármint Peter Pettigrew? Egyszer látta a férfi fényképét egy újságban. A férfi fiatalabb kori fényképeit mind elpusztították vagy kidobták a Potter házból. Az apró gombszemek és kövérkés arc, amire Harry emlékezett, teljesen ellentéte volt annak, mint amire egy hithű halálfalótól számított volna. Talán amit egy árulótól várt volna. És kijutott az Azkabanból?

– Nem kell zseninek lenni ahhoz, hogy kitaláljuk, mi lesz a következő lépése – jegyezte meg Sirius sötéten.

– Gondolod, hogy Adrian után indul? – kérdezte Lily rémülten; Harry még sosem hallotta ennyire ijedtnek az anyja hangját. Nyugtalanító volt, az biztos.

– Mi mást tehetne? – kérdezte Remus. – Ha csupán elbújva marad, a minisztérium végül be fogja mérni a tartózkodási helyét, ha csak nem patkányként éli le a hátralévő életét. De még ha azzal is próbálkozik, ha Voldemort visszatér, még az animágus formája sem menti meg őt a Sötét Nagyúr haragjától.

– Szóval azt mondod, hogy csak menteni próbálja a hátsóját? – kérdezte felbőszülten Sirius.

– Miért, csinált valaha is mást? – töprengett fennhangon James. Szavait csend követte, miközben a helyiségben mindenki ennek a legutóbbi fejleménynek a velejáróin elmélkedett. Apró vigaszt jelentett, de Harry pont ezekben az időkben volt a legboldogabb, hogy az árnyékban kell maradnia, és engedni, hogy a testvére viselje a Fiú, Aki Túlélte címet. Nem mintha jobb szeretett volna biztonságban maradni, amikor Adriant veszély fenyegeti, dehogy; csupán úgy döntött, nem bolondítja magát. Amikor egy halálfaló bosszúra éhes – különösen ez a bizonyos halálfaló, aki messzire menne, csak hogy biztonságban maradjon –, a gyengébb célpontot fogja célba venni; ez pedig logikusan nézve a másik testvér.

Majdnem felhorkant azon, ahogy ez hangzott. Harry elmélázott a dolog furcsa visszásságán. Ha Adrian lenne a helyében, nagy valószínűséggel ő lenne a képzetlen. Ő lenne a csalimadár, ahogy a muglik oly ékesszólóan mondják. Most ő állna folytonos megfigyelés alatt, míg Harry lenne a helyében, hogy megvédje magát, vagy legalább annyi időre elterelje a támadója figyelmét, hogy kereket oldhasson.

– És akkor most? – kérdezte beletörődve Sirius.

– Folytatjuk a kutatásokat – felelte James. – Figyelünk, és természetesen megerősítjük a Roxfort védelmét. – _Pillanatnyilag ez látszik a legjobb opciónak_ – gondolta a zöld szemű varázsló. – Szerencse, hogy idén te leszel a kivédés tanár, Tappmancs. 

_Tehát ezért vigyorgott egész nyáron_. Harry helyeslően bólintott. Lehet, hogy Sirius úgy nézhet ki, mint aki nem törődik a világgal, de legalább ismeri a tárgyat, amit tanítani fog.

– Azzal, ahogy a kutatás folyik, nem tudom, hogyan fogom mindezt kiügyeskedni – ismerte be a kutya animágus.

– Muszáj leszel! – kiáltotta Lily. – Adriannek minden elérhető segítségre szüksége lesz… – Ez fájt egy kicsit. Mintha úgy vélték volna, hogy Harryre mindez nem is lesz kihatással.

– És menni is fogok – biztosította őt Sirius, aki most sokkal érettebbnek hangzott, mint amilyennek Harry valaha is hallotta őt. – Csupán azt mondom, hogy az én segítségemet is igénybe fogják venni a keresés során; én vagyok az aurorparancsnok-helyettes, és egykor ismertem Petert – emlékeztette a nőt. Ez pedig lényeges pont volt.

– Lehet, hogy azzal én is segíthetek – ajánlotta fel Remus.

– Hogyan?

– A helyzet ismeretében átvehetném az órák felét – folytatta Holdsáp. – Így egyikünk mindig a Roxfortban maradna.

– Meg tudnád tenni? – kérdezte James némileg nyugodtabb hangon.

– Caramellnek jelenleg nem érdeke elutasítani egy ilyen kérést – közölte egyszerűen Remus.

– Nem is tudom – motyogta Lily. – Talán idén itthon tarthatnánk a fiúkat, magándiákként tanulhatnának. – Harry összerándult a kilátásra.

– Lily! – tiltakozott hangosan James. – Az én fiaim sosem fognak elrejtőzni az olyanok elől, mint…

– Ők az én fiaim is! – kiabált vissza a vörös hajú nő. Remus és Sirius gyorsan közbeavatkoztak, mielőtt a vita tovább fajulhatott volna.

– A kiabálás nem old meg semmit – csendült fel tisztán Sirius tekintélyt parancsoló hangja; Harry azt sem tudta, hogy a keresztapja ilyet is tud.

– Emellett, Lily – érvelt Remus –, a Roxfortban ott van Dumbledore és az ősi védőbűbájok, amelyek valóban működnek.

– Tavaly pedig szintén ott volt egy baziliszkusz, két éve meg maga Voldemort – kontrázott rá Lily.

– A baziliszkuszt a saját fiad ölte meg, Lily. – _Igaz_ – gondolta Harry. – És egy tanár hozta be Voldemortot; az idén csak én és Remus leszünk az egyedüli új professzorok – emlékeztette a boszorkányt Sirius. – A fiú itt sem lesznek nagyobb biztonságban; mint mindig, a Roxfort a legjobb választásunk.

– Továbbra sem tetszik – jelentette ki Lily, aki nem állt készen beismerni a vereségét.

– Mi mást tehetnénk, Lils? – kérdezte James halkan. – Nekem muszáj csatlakoznom a kutatócsoporthoz, és még ha te ki is veszel egy évet, akkor sem tudnánk biztosítani, hogy Adriant nem fogja támadás érni. – _Tessék, már megint_ – gondolta magában Harry. – _Arra nem is számítanak, hogy engem megtámadhatnak. Ésszerűtlenül naivak_. 

– Mindkét fiad nagyobb biztonságot élvez a Roxfortban – jegyezte meg Remus, és Harry érezte, hogy a szíve kicsit felmelegszik tiszteletbeli bácsikája megjegyzésére.

– És ott továbbra is élhetik az életüket; legalábbis a normálishoz hasonló mederben – tette hozzá Sirius. – Úgy értem, el tudjátok képzelni Adriant Ron és Hermione nélkül egy éven keresztül? Vagy Harryt Neville és Roxfort nélkül? Az a kölyök imád ott lenni! – _Köszönöm, Tappmancs_. A zöld szemű varázsló lágyan elmosolyodott.

– Tudom, Sirius – ismerte be röpke szünetet követően Lily. – Csak nem tetszik. Úgy tűnik, mindenhol ott a veszély.

– Azóta tudjuk, amióta meghallottuk a jóslatot, hogy így lesz – felelte erre James. – Legalábbis, amíg Voldemort örökre el nem pusztul. – A megjegyzést követő csend fülsiketítőnek tűnt.

– Nos, a Roxfortban legalább ott van Minerva – jegyezte meg Sirius, oldani próbálva a hangulatot.

– Minerva, Tappmancs? – kérdezte összezavarodva Remus.

– Aha – igazolta a kutya animágus ugatós nevetéssel. – Tudjátok, ő volt az első, aki a szökés után elérte az Azkabant.

– Micsoda? – Lily hangszíne zavart tükrözött. – Miért?

– Ő volt az, aki az eredeti varázslatokat elhelyezte Peter ketrecén, nemde? – vetette fel James.

– Igen, és egyértelmű utasításokat hagyott hátra nekik, hogy ezután mit kell tenni, hogy hogyan kell felfrissíteni azokat – válaszolt Sirius. – Nem volt ott, amikor ez történt, de úgy hallottam, Minerva tombolt. Senki nem mert közeledni felé, amikor visszaviharzott a Roxforthoz, még ha gyakorlatilag rátámadt egy tucatnyi minisztériumi hivatalnokra. Haver, azt _kívánom_ , bárcsak ott lehettem volna… – Halk kuncogás csendült fel, és Harry úgy vélte, épp eleget hallott.

Mélyen a gondolataiba veszve tért vissza a szobájába, és nem tudva, mi mást tegyen, elővett egy darab pergament és egy pennát. Néhány napig nem fogja látni Perselust, és nem tudta nem megírni neki, hogy mi történt, bár a férfi valószínűleg már tudja. Alig bírta kivárni, hogy Hedvig visszatérjen a vadászatáról, mielőtt odaadja neki a levelet. Nézte, ahogy a fehér alakja elhalványul az éjben. Visszatért az ágyához, de jól tudta, aznap éjjel nem fog aludni.  
Azon fog járni az agya, ezúttal mit tartogat számára a tanév vége.


	36. Te ezt biztonságosnak nevezed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosszú kihagyás után egy új fejezet. A nyári szünet véget ér, kezdődik a harmadik év...

**36\. fejezet  
Te ezt biztonságosnak nevezed?**

_Mélyen a gondolataiba veszve tért vissza a szobájába, és nem tudva, mi mást tegyen, elővett egy darab pergament és egy pennát. Néhány napig nem fogja látni Perselust, és nem tudta nem megírni neki, hogy mi történt, bár a férfi valószínűleg már tudja. Alig bírta kivárni, hogy Hedvig visszatérjen a vadászatáról, mielőtt odaadja neki a levelet. Nézte, ahogy a fehér alakja elhalványul az éjben. Visszatért az ágyához, de jól tudta, aznap éjjel nem fog aludni._  
Azon fog járni az agya, ezúttal mit tartogat számára a tanév vége.

 

Ahogy arra Harry számított, Perselus tudott Pettigrew szökéséről, még a szökés éjjelén tájékoztatták róla. Haragja még annál is nagyobbra gyúlt, mint aminek Harry tanúja volt James esetében aznap, amikor elmondták neki és Adriannek, hogy Peter megszökött, és az már valami. _A dolog jó oldala_ – gondolta Harry, miközben figyelte a tomboló Perselust fel-alá járkálni Silbreith nappalijának hatalmas kandallója előtt –, _hogy határozottan bővült a halandzs szókincse._

– Nem tudom elhinni, milyen félkegyelmű a miniszterünk – hőzöngött a bájitalmester az elmúlt órában már vagy tizedszerre.

– Sok ember van így vele – biztosította őt Harry. Perselus oda sem figyelve tovább folytatta.

– Ellenőrizni a védővarázslatokat? – kérdezte csak úgy a levegőbe. – Minek is törődne vele? Nem mintha egy animágus az állatalakját használva próbálna megszökni, dehogy! – Harry, aki beismerten jól szórakozott ezen a kijelentésen, megpróbálta megnyugtatni a férfit.

– Nos, beszélhetünk órákon keresztül Caramel ostobaságáról, és akkor sem érnénk a végére, vagy vehetsz néhány mély lélegzetet, és megpróbálhatsz kigondolni valamit, amitől nem kapsz szívrohamot. – Perselus csúnyán nézett rá, de rávette magát, hogy leüljön egy székre.

– Tessék – jelentette ki sötéten. – Most örülsz?

– Majd’ kicsattanok a boldogságtól – válaszolt fanyarul Harry. – A járkálásodtól megfájdult a fejem. – Megpróbálta elfojtani a hangjában bujkáló jókedvet, amikor a bájitalmester felsóhajtott.

– Bocs érte – kért elnézést. – Csak minden túl képtelennek tűnik, hogy ténylegesen megtörténjen.

– Szerintem pont azért történt, mert képtelenség – jegyezte meg Harry, miközben Perselus elgondolkodva figyelte őt. – Mármint általában pont az ostoba dolgok azok, amik nagy kárt okoznak. – Perselus bólintott.

– Természetesen igazad van – ismerte be. – És Caramel esetében még szerencsénk van, hogy nem hamarabb esett meg.

– Szerencsésnek mondhatjuk magunkat, hogy a többi letartóztatott halálfaló még az Azkaban foglya – állította Harry bánatosan. – De most nem is emiatt kellene a leginkább aggódnod – tette hozzá ravaszul.

– Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte összezavarodva Perselus. – Még több pszichésen zavart gyilkos rohangál odakint, akire számítanom kell?

– Hát, úgy gondoltam, idén talán a legfőbb gondod az új kivédés professzorok lesznek – közölte huncutkodó hangon.

– Többen is lesznek? – kérdezte a bájitalmester.

– Dumbledore nem mondott semmit?

– Csak annyit, hogy még nem biztos, és még mindig keresi az új professzort – válaszolt óvatosan Perselus. – Tudsz valamit, igaz?

– Akkor nem vicceltek, amikor azt mondták, hogy meglepetés lesz – kuncogott fel Harry.

– És tervezed velem is megosztani eme információt? – bosszankodott a férfi.

– Egyszerűen hagynom kellene téged szenvedni, de ma este kegyes hangulatban találtál – jelentette ki Harry. Mindvégig tudta, hogy el akarja mondani, hiszen a másik reakciója felbecsülhetetlen lenne ahhoz, hogy ne legyen tanúja, ráadásul nem is élvezte látni, hogy Perselus halálra aggódja magát. Fürgén lebukott, amikor egy párna repült a feje felé. – Ha így viselkedsz, lehet, hogy meggondolom magam – figyelmeztette a férfit.

– Rendben, viselkedem; és most ki vele!

– Sirius lett az SVK tanár, de mivel a Pettigrew utáni kutatásban is részt kell vennie, megosztja az óráit Remusszal. – Harry tegnap éjjel hallotta, hogy a döntést véglegesítették. Remusnak igaza volt abban, hogy Caramel bármibe beleegyezne annak érdekében, hogy megpróbálja elsimítani a helyzetet. – Szóval, mi a válaszod erre, Pers? – kérdezte a zöld szemű fiú. Perselus teljesen mozdulatlanná dermedt. Harry egy másodpercig eltűnődött, ha vajon vett-e egyáltalán levegőt. Kiderült, hogy igen, legalábbis azt ezt követő kirohanás erre utalt.

– _Black?_ – kérdezte elborzadva. – _Tanár?_ Ki az az épelméjű, aki tanárt csinálna belőle? – És ez jó tíz percen keresztül így folytatódott, amíg ki nem fogyott az érvekből, miért is nem lenne soha szabad Siriust beengedni egy tanterembe. Harry elgondolkozott rajta, vajon ők ketten valaha is rendbe tudnák-e hozni a dolgaikat. Egy része úgy vélte, ha igen, tulajdonképpen nagyszerű barátok lehetnének; mélyen belül ugyanolyan vérmérsékletűnek tűntek, még ha a bájitalmester rendkívüli önkontrollal is bírt. Talán amikor neki és Perselusnak nem kell tovább titkolózniuk…

– Hát ez érdekes lesz – jegyezte meg Harry. Perselus szeme résnyire szűkült, miközben felkapott egy párnát a kanapéról. Harry óvatos hátrálásba kezdett. – Ugyan, apu, ne legyél olyan elhamarkodott…

– Most én mutatok neked valami érdekeset – közölte Perselus baljós hangon. Ez pedig nem volt más, mint egy hatalmas párnacsata, amivel a két varázsló búcsút mondott a nyári szünetnek.

Másnap reggel Harry – Sirius nem kis segítségével – már a ládáját tornászta fel a Roxfort Expresszre. Adriannel együtt többször is megkapták a figyelmeztetéseket, hogy minden lépésüknél mire figyeljenek, amíg a Roxfortban lesznek. A kutya animágus és a vérfarkas velük együtt szállt fel a vonatra, mivel végre hivatalosan is beavatták őket a titokba, hogy kik fogják tanítani a sötét varázslatok kivédését. Harry úgy tett, mint aki meglepődött, míg Adrian a fellegekben röpködött. Jókedve ugyanakkor tekintélyes mértékben romlott, miután az anyjuk megtiltotta nekik, hogy ők – a többi évfolyamtársukkal ellentétben – idén felkeressék Roxmortsot.

– Ez szükségszerű – bizonygatta Lily. – Most, hogy Peter szökésben van, nem kockáztathatunk. – Harry megértette az anyja tettei mögötti okfejtést, de önkéntelenül is elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon valóban szükségszerű-e. Mint nyilvánvalóvá vált, a miniszter külön biztonsági őröket nevezett ki, hogy járőrözzenek a birtokon. Az említett őrség természete azonban még ismeretlen volt. Nem aurorok, ahogy arról James tájékoztatta őket; a miniszter csak annyit közölt, hogy mindenről gondoskodott, és bár ez nem igazán megnyugtató – tekintve, hogy ez az intézkedés tőle származott –, valószínűleg halhatatlanokat alkalmazott. Harry többször eltöprengett rajta, vajon mivel foglalkoznak a halhatatlanok, mivel erről sosem beszéltek*. Talán idén majd kideríthetem – gondolta, miközben elfoglalta a helyét egy fülkében a testvére, Ron, Hermione, a két új tanár, valamint Neville és Ginny társaságában.

A legfiatalabb Weasley még annál is jóval visszafogottabbnak és csendesebbnek tűnt, mint amire a legutóbbi vonatúton emlékezett, de erre lehetett is számítani, azt figyelembe véve, hogy elsőévesként az év nagy részében megszállta őt a Sötét Nagyúr emléke. Talán eszébe jutott, mi történt tavaly, vagy hogyan kezdett el beleírni a naplóba? Mindenesetre még az a rövid, megvető pillantás, amit Malfoy vetett feléjük, amikor elhaladt előttük a cimboráival – igaz, nem mertek próbálkozni semmivel, hogy Remus és Sirius is a fülkében tartózkodtak – sem hozott elő belőle semmiféle reakciót, noha tavaly még minimum elpirult volna miatta.

– Szóval, hogy tetszett Egyiptom? – kérdezte Remus úgy egy órával az út kezdetét követően, amivel elterelte Harry figyelmét Neville újonnan szerzett és beismerten érdekes növényéről.

– Ginny imádta… – állította Ron.

– Úgy bizony.

– … de én borzasztóan _melegnek_ találtam. Mármint a sírok szuperek voltak, meg Kairó varázsló közössége, de az a szaros homok…

– Nyelvezet, Ron! – figyelmeztette őt Hermione.

– Értem, mire gondolsz – helyeselt Sirius. – Jamesszel néhány hónapig részt vettünk egy kiképzésen Egyiptomban, amikor az auror akadémiára jártunk, és biztosíthatlak titeket, ott valóban nagy a forróság, különösen nyáron. 

_Én szerettem ott lenni_ – gondolta magában Harry.

– Pillanatnyilag nem ez a legfontosabb kérdés – jegyezte meg Ginny lágy mosollyal az ajkán, bár az nem teljesen érte el a szemét. Harry eltűnődött, vajon mire gondolt, miközben mindenki ránézett a lányra.

– És ön szerint mi lenne a legfontosabb kérdés, Miss Weasley? – kérdezte jóindulatúan Remus.

– Egyszerűen azon jár az agyam, milyen érzés új tanárnak lenni az iskolában – felelte ártatlan arccal a lány; a zöld szemű fiú kíváncsian figyelte őt a szeme sarkából. Valami azt súgta neki, hogy még nem érte el a mondandója lényegét.

– Furcsa lesz, az biztos – állította Sirius. – Úgy értem, a tanárok többsége a _mi_ tanárunk is volt.

– De most együtt fognak dolgozni, azonos terepen – folytatta a lány, miközben bólintott, mint aki tökéletesen érti, mire gondolt Sirius. – Bizonyos mértékben egyenlők lesznek, együtt dolgoznak, meg ilyesmi.

– Pontosan – helyeselt Sirius. – Én leszek az első, aki beismerem, hogy továbbra is gondot okoz Albusnak szólítani Dumbledore professzort.

– Ahogy nekem is gond Minervának nevezni McGalagonyt – ismerte be Remus.

– Képzeld el, milyen lesz együtt dolgozni vele! – folytatta Sirius lenyűgözötten, mintha korábban soha nem vette volna figyelembe ezt a kilátást.

– Vagy Flitwickkel! – tette hozzá Remus.

– Vagy Piton professzorral – vetette fel ártatlanul Ginny. Sirius és Remus összerezzenve meredtek rá, arcukra kiült az irtózat. Harryből már majdnem kitört a nevetés, amikor a lány ismét megszólalt. – Mindenki tudja, hogy a bájitaltanár és a kivédés professzorok szorosan összedolgoznak. Nos, _Lockhartot_ kivéve, de… – Ginny egyszerűen megvonta a vállát, Harry pedig várta a robbanást. Sirius nem is okozott neki csalódást.

– Dumbledore _ezt_ valahogy elfelejtette megemlíteni! – Mély lélegzetet vett, és megmarkolta az ülése karfáját, miközben Remus próbálta nyugtatgatni őt. Ginny egyszerűen hátradőlt, hümmögve kinyitotta a bűbáj tankönyvét, míg a fülkében tartózkodó többi diák úgy bámult rá, mintha még sosem látták volna ezelőtt.

– Ez, Miss Weasley – szólalt meg Harry – vagy zseninek titulálja kegyedet, vagy egyenesen gonosznak. – Sirius továbbra is hiperventillált, szitkozódva, hogy ő ugyan sosem fog szorosan összedolgozni semmilyen zsíros hajú tetűvel, még kevésbé mutat felé tiszteletet.

– Nem nevezhetnénk engem gonosz mesteri elmének és hagyhatnánk annyiban? – érdeklődött pajkosan a lány, mire Harry kuncogott, a lány bátyja pedig áhítatos arccal nézett a húgára. Ginny ismét kuncogni kezdett, majd elégedetten felsóhajtott, miközben figyelte, ahogy a testvére nevet. Abból, amit Harry látott belőle a nyáron, Ron szintén kicsit maga alatt volt. _Amióta a felszálltunk a vonatra, egyfolytában úgy figyeli a húgát, mintha bármelyik pillanatban eltűnhetne_ – vette észre a zöld szemű varázsló. _Talán erről van szó?_

– Sok időt töltött az ikrekkel? – érdeklődött Harry.

– Úgy tűnik, Mr. Potter – válaszolt a lány.

– És ha valaha is elvárják tőlem, hogy segítsek neki valamiben, _bármiben_ – folytatta Sirius a kirohanását –, én esküszöm… – Sosem sikerült befejezni a mondatát, mivel a vonat lassítani kezdett.

– Nagyszerű, mindjárt éhen halok – jelentette ki Ron, miközben kinézett az ablakon, és megpróbálta megpillantani az iskolát a távolban.

– Ez jó – jegyezte meg Sirius kicsit idegesen.

– Még nem lehetünk ott – szólalt meg Neville, aki rápillantott a zsebórájára, amit Harrytől kapott a születésnapjára.

– Akkor meg minek állunk meg? – A vonat egyre csak lassult. Ahogy csökkent a sebesség, halkult a zakatolás és elhalt a kerekek zaja, úgy vált erősebbé a szél süvítése és az eső kopogása az ablakon. Harry, aki a legközelebb ült az ajtóhoz, felállt, hogy kinézzen a folyosóra. Az összes fülkéből fejek bújtak elő, hogy kíváncsian szétnézzenek. A vonat egy rándulással megállt, és a távoli puffanások és dörejek elárulták nekik, hogy a poggyászok estek le a tartókról. Aztán minden figyelmeztetés nélkül az összes lámpa kialudt, és teljes sötétség borult rájuk.

– Semmit nem látok! – panaszkodott Adrian.

– Mi történt? – szólalt meg Ron valahol Harry mögött.

– Au! – jajdult fel Hermione. – Ez a lábam volt, Ron! – Harry visszaindult az ülése felé, ám ő sokkal könnyebben boldogult, mint a többiek, mivel bekapcsolt az éjjeli látása.

– Hé! Ez meg az enyém! – kiáltott fel Ginny, miközben a bátyja próbálta elkerülni, hogy megsebesítse az embereket maga körül.

– Merlin szerelmére, Ron! – szólalt meg hangosan Neville, amikor Ron kísérlete kudarcba fulladt.

– Mindenki nyugodjon meg! – szólalt meg Remus, és a _Lumos_ varázslattal fényt gyújtott a kupéban. Sirius, Adrian és Harry azonnal követték a példáját, és amint mindenki újra látott, megpróbálták megérteni, mi is történt pontosan.

– Gondolod, hogy elromlott a mozdony?

– Nem t’om – válaszolt Adrian a barátjának.

– Talán el kellene mennem és megkérdezni a mozdonyvezetőt, hogy mi történt – jegyezte meg Hermione, és a két tanárra nézett engedélyért.

– Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy jelen pillanatban el kellene-e kezdened rohangálni a vonaton – felelte Sirius, és kissé összerezzenve a váratlanul bepárásodott ablakra nézett. Összenézett a szintén zavarodott Remusszal, és felvonta a szemöldökét. Harry ugyan nem tudta értelmezni a párbeszédrendszerük finomabb részleteit, de úgy tűnt, a vérfarkasnak nem volt ilyen gondja.

– Ó, nem tenné… – állította hinni képtelenül Remus.

– Már bizonyította, hogy kellően ostoba – kontrázott rá Sirius, miközben Neville megpróbált kinézni a fülkéből, óvatosan átlépve Csámpáson, hogy végignézzen a vagonon.

– Odakint minden elsötétült – tájékoztatta őket.

– Valami mozgást látok ott kint – mutatott az ablakon túlra Ron. – Mintha emberek szállnának fel…

– Mi? – kérdezte Sirius, és az ablakhoz nyomta az arcát. Harry is meglátta őket. Magas – túl magasak ahhoz, hogy emberek legyenek – köpenyes alakok szálltak fel a vonatra. Úgy néztek ki, mint a kísértetek, és a mozgásukról a zöld szemű fiúnak az a benyomása támadt, hogy siklanak a föld felett. A levegő tovább hűlt kicsit, és Harry úgy érezte, mintha összeszűkülne a mellkasa. Hirtelen bevillant egy pincebeli kamra képe, ami betöltötte az elméjét; _egy haldokló férfi sikolya és a testvére eszméletlen alakja a földön_. Harry nagyot nyelve igyekezett eltaszítani magától a bűntudatot – már hónapok óta nem gondolt Mógus halálára. _Voldemort siklik az erdőben Adrian felé, ezüstös vér csurran le az ajkáról, miközben ő kővé dermedve figyeli_.

– Mi ez az egész? – kérdezte Adrian, és maga elé tartotta a pálcáját. A keze remegett. – Kik ezek az emberek? _Ginny sápadtan, mozdulatlanul fekszik a Titkok Kamrájának padlóján_.

– Ezek nem emberek! – csattant fel Sirius. Nem kellett kifejtenie; a helyiség levegője jéghideggé hűlt, és az ajtó ismét kivágódott. Az ajtóban előttük álló magas alak egyike volt azoknak, akik az imént szálltak fel. Mivel a megölt férfi halálsikolya ott visszhangzott az elméjében, Harrynek csupán néhány másodpercre volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy felfogja: az Azkaban egyik őrével néz szembe. A dementor előresiklott, és Harry csak egy pillantást tudott vetni a nyálkás kézre, mielőtt az elhúzta. És aztán a dementor hosszan elnyújtott, hörgő lélegzetet vett. A sikoly pedig megháromszorozódott. Mógus égett, és Harry újra meg újra megölte őt; a testvére veszélyben volt, Ginny haldoklott. A baziliszkusz támadásba lendült. A hideg még mélyebbre szivárgott a testében és elhomályosult a látása.

– Egyikünk sem rejtegeti a köpenye alatt Peter Pettigrew-t! – szólt Remus, és Harry halványan észlelte, hogy a férfi rászegezi a pálcáját a csuklyás alakra. – _Expecto Patronum!_ – bődült el, és egy ezüstös forma, egy farkas vagy egy nagyon nagy kutya bukkant elő a pálca végéről, elűzve a dementort. A sikolyok hirtelen elhaló visszhangokká váltak, mielőtt teljesen elhaltak. Harry megrázta a fejét, mintha a gondolatai utolsó nyomait próbálná kiűzni, aztán lopott pillantást vetett Neville-re, a bátyjára és Ginnyre; mindhárman sápadtak voltak és megrendültek, de határozottan éltek.

– Dementorok, most tényleg! – méltatlankodott Sirius, majd a rémült tinik felé fordult maga mögött. – Mind jól vagytok?

– Nem a _jól_ az a szó, amivel leírnám, hogyan érzem most magam – válaszolt összeszorított fogakkal Harry, miközben megpróbált egyenesen állni. _Ez borzasztóan nehéz_ – fedezte fel, mert továbbra is remegett.

– Próbáld a rohadtul borzalmast! – szólt köze Adrian, és Harry egyetértően csóválva a fejét, lenézett a testvérére. Miután egész nyáron szabadon mutatkozhatott a normális testmagasságával, nem igazán tudta volna ezt jobban leírni.

– Mi volt ez az _izé_? – kiáltotta Hermione, rettegve figyelve az ajtót. A fények ismét felgyúltak, eszmélt rá Harry, és mielőtt bárki felelhetett, a vonat ismét elindult.

– Az azkabani dementorok egyike – magyarázta Remus, és mindenkit meglepve nekiállt darabokra vágni egy nagy tábla csokoládét. _Vajon mindenhová visz magával csokit?_ – töprengett a zöld szemű varázsló; ez most jó ötletnek tűnt.

– Ők őrzik a börtönt – részletezte tovább Sirius, miközben elfogadta a Remus által kínált csokoládét. – Amit éreztetek, a képességük, amivel kiszippantanak belőletek mindent jót és örömet, miközben azzal egyidőben előhozzák a legrosszabb emlékeiteket. Így fékezik meg a rabokat. – Harry ezt már eddig is tudta – már jóval ezelőtt olvasott a dementorokról. És a varázslat, amit Remus kiszórt? Azt is ismerte. De a varázslás volt a legutolsó a fejében, amikor az igazi lény belépett – _besiklott_ – a kupéba. Ugyanúgy lemerevedett, mint majdnem két évvel korábban az erdőben, pont úgy, ahogy megígérte magának, hogy nem teszi többször.

– De mit kerestek itt? – kérdezte Ginny, és leharapott egy darabot a csokijából, miközben próbálta visszaszerezni a higgadtság némi látszatát. Harry szíve – az a része, ami épp nem szorult össze fájdalmasan és engedett ki – együtt érzett vele. Merlin tudja, hogyan érezte magát mindazok után, ami tavaly történt vele. És itt van Neville – jött rá. Közelebb ült a barátjához, és vigasztalóan megszorította a vállát. A múltjával és a szülei állapotával – azzal a részlettel, amit a nyár folyamán tétován megosztott Harryvel az életéről – a fiú láthatóan reszketett.

Harry rászánt egy pillanatot, hogy alaposabban szemügyre vegye a barátját. Neville is magasabb lett, az arcáról eltűnt a gyermeki dundiság. _Még mindig remeg, de látszólag sokkalta jobban van, mintha mindez a tavalyi év elején történt volna_ – gondolta Harry, miközben a barátja bizonytalanul rámosolygott.

– Ez Caramel elképzelése a biztonságról; majdnem annyira el akarja kapni Petert, mint mi – tájékoztatta őket Sirius, megválaszolva Ginny kérdését, miközben a csokoládéját majszolta. Harry követte a példáját, és magában megköszönte Remus függőségét, amikor a melegség visszatért a testébe.

– Annyira veszélyes? – kérdezte Neville halkan a kezeit bámulva.

– Igen – felelte Remus szűkszavúan. – De a minisztert jobban érdekli a jó híre; kitudódott ugyanis, _hogyan_ is szökött meg Pettigrew. Semmi nem ejt nagyobb foltot az ember hírnevén, mint elfelejteni ellenőrizni a védővarázslatokat egy hírhedt bűnöző körül.

Ebben a mélabús hangulatban érkeztek a kastélyba. Az iskola bejáratánál még több dementor állomásozott, úgy tűnt, még a thesztrálokra is hatással vannak. Egy szőke lány, hollóhátas, mint Harry kiszúrta – zavartan bámult a lószerű lények felé, mint aki a szokatlan reagálásukat is látná. A lány nézése ugyanakkor annyira álmodozónak tűnt, hogy Harry lerázta magáról. _Talán csak képzelődöm._ Ginny ellenben csupán egy pillanatig nézett a gondolataiba merült lányra, mielőtt elmosolyodott és odament hozzá, majd köszönést követően beszállt vele az egyik fiákerbe. _Biztosan mind a ketten másodévesek_ – vonta le a következtetést Harry, majd visszafordult Neville-hez.

Az ünnepség a megszokottnál jóval visszafogottabb volt, még az igazgató is vesztett abból a vidámságból, amit minden tanév kezdetén sugárzott belőle, Perselus pedig úgy tűnt, egyenesen gyilkos hangulatban van. A két varázsló összenézett, és Harry gyakorlatilag érezte a tirádát, ami érkezni fog. Elszórakoztatta magát a gondolattal, milyen lenne összezárni egy szobába Caramelt és Perselust, majd bemenni oda összeszedni a miniszter darabkáit. Ez a gondolat legalább mosolyt csalt az arcára. A két új kivédés professzort hangos taps köszöntötte, az idősebb leánytanulók pedig elismerően megbámulták Siriust.

A legnagyobb meglepetés viszont akkor jött, amikor Dumbledore bejelentette, hogy Hagrid veszi át a legendás lények gondozása tantárgy oktatását Silvanus Ebshont professzortól, aki nyugállományba vonult, hogy kinyújtóztathassa megmaradt végtagjait. A korábbi tanár elég jó hírnévre tett szert, amiért nem kevesebb, mint hatvankét tanévet élt túl a tanári pályafutása során, és a zöld szemű varázsló meglehetősen biztos volt benne, hogy Hagrid meg fog felelni ennek az elvárásnak.

– Tudnunk kellett volna! – harsogta Ron és rácsapott az asztalra. – Kis más írna elő nekünk harapós könyvet? – _Hát ebben nem kevés igazság van_ – gondolta Harry, miközben megtapsolta félóriás barátját, és nevetett, amikor Neville megjósolta, hogy hamarosan griffeket fognak nevelni az órán. Az öt kamasz később odament Hagridhoz, hogy gratuláljanak neki az új állásához.

– Hármatoknak köszönhetem – mondta Hagrid az asztalkendővel törölgetve nedvesen csillogó arcát. Harry próbálta nem forgatni a szemét, amikor a professzor a testvérének és a barátainak köszöngette. Önkéntelenül is az jutott eszébe, milyen jó is lenne, ha egyszer az ő segítségét is felismernék, de azonnal félresöpörte a kósza gondolatot, emlékeztetve magát, hogy egy: Hagrid nem tudhatott az ő részvételéről, kettő: legalább valami jó sült ki a dologból. – Alig merem elhinni… nagyszerű ember, Dumbledore… azonnal lejött hozzám, miután Ebshont professzor bejelentette, hogy elege lett… mindig is erre vágytam… – Aztán eljött a pont, amikor McGalagony professzor elhessegette és a körletük felé irányította őket.

Másnap reggel kézhez kapták az új órarendjüket, és bár Harryé kicsit a bátyjáénál is zsúfoltabb volt, Hermione kapta a javát. A zöld szemű varázsló végigolvasta a lány válla fölött, és megpróbálta felfogni, hogyan fog mindent összeszorítani, mert a lány órarendje értelmében aznap reggel kilenckor jóslástan órája volt Adriannel és Ronnal, számmisztikája vele, és mugliismeretek órán is részt kellene vennie. _Egyedül akkor tudna ilyesmit véghezvinni_ – eszmélt rá Harry –, _ha lenne egy időnyerője, de…_ – Ingerülten szemügyre vette a bozontos hajú lányt. – _Bízz Hermionéban, hogy szert tesz egy Időnyerőre és iskolai munkára használja azt. Ez megmagyarázná a tegnapi ünnepi vacsora előtti rögtönzött megbeszélését McGalagony professzorral._

– De miért vennéd fel a mugliismeret órát, Hermione? – kérdezte Ginny, akkor épp ekkor kapta meg a saját órarendjét George-tól, zavarodott arccal. – Hiszen _te_ mugliszületésű vagy. – Harry szórakozottan bólintott Ginny logikájára, miközben megpakolta a tányérját a rendkívül csábítónak tűnő palacsintákkal, és halk beszélgetésbe elegyedett Neville-lel a rúnatan könyvükről.

– Tudom – jelentette ki Hermione sugárzó arccal. – De magával ragadó lesz ezt varázsló szemszögből megfigyelni. – Ginny figyelmesen végigmérte őt.

– Nos, készülj fel, hogy azzal töltesz egy évet, hogy a gumikacsa feltételezett működéséről olvasol. Neked van egy elképzelésed, de az első két év gyakorlatilag a mugli kultúra bemutatása – jegyezte meg, majd visszafordult a reggelijéhez.

Harry elmélete, miszerint Hermione szert tett egy Időnyerőre, azonnal beigazolódott, miután látta őt távozni a testvérével és Ronnal jóslástan órára, majd ott találta őt a számmisztika órán, ahol Vector professzor várták. A zöld szemű fiú elraktározta az információt későbbi használatra; _az ember sosem tudhatja, mikor lesz szüksége Időnyerőre._

Az óra egész érdekes volt – még akkor is, hogy Harry már magától bőven túljutott az alapokon –, és kevésbé zsúfolt, mint amihez hozzászokott; csupán hat diák vett részt az órákon. És a vágyát leszámítva, hogy a seprűkészítést is hozzátegyék azokhoz a mágikus tanulmányokhoz, ahol a tanár a számmisztikát használja, elég eseménytelennek találta. _Biztosan sokkal kellemesebb volt, mint a jóslástan lehetett_ – jött rá, miközben Adrian sötét ábrázatát tanulmányozta, és a későbbi, átváltoztatási óra közbeni, testvérére irányuló lopott pillantásokat.

Az óra az animágiáról szólt, amit Harry több mint érdekesnek talált, különösen azért, mert ő maga is animágus volt. Ő volt az egyike annak a néhány diáknak, aki figyeltek, amikor McGalagony macskává változott, majd vissza, önmagává. Látszólag még a tanárnőt is meglepte a reakció hiánya, mert azonnal rákérdezett.

– Ejnye, mi ütött magukba? – nézett végig rajtuk. – Nem mintha számítana, de ez az első eset, hogy egy osztály nem tapsolja meg az átváltozásomat. – Egyszerre mindenki ismét Adrianre nézett, de senki nem szólalt meg. Harry nem kis aggodalommal, várakozóan pillantott az ikerbátyjára; vajon mi okozta, hogy mindenki úgy néz ki, mintha bármelyik másodpercben holtan terülhetne el? Összenézett Neville-lel, aki csupán megvonta a vállát, nyilvánvalóan őt ugyanúgy zavarba ejtette az osztálytársaik viselkedése. Azután Hermione felemelte a kezét.

– Tanárnő, az imént volt jóslástanóránk, és teafüvet olvastunk, és…

– Áh, értem már. – McGalagony professzor hirtelen összeráncolta a homlokát. Harry eltűnődött, milyen jelentősége lehetett ennek a kijelentésnek. Perselus sosem beszélt Trelawney professzorról, főként azért, mert nő mondta róla és Voldemortról a jóslatot. Bizonyos értelemben a bájitalmester sosem bocsátott meg a nőnek ezért, ahogyan magának sem egészen bocsátott meg. Természetesen beismerte, hogy ésszerűtlen utálni valakit olyasmiért, ami fölött nincs uralma, és hogy valószínűleg rendben is lett volna vele, ha az első háború során a nő úgy dönt, hogy harcol, nem pedig megbújik az árnyékban. – Nem is kell többet mondania, Miss Granger – szakította félbe McGalagony a fiú gondolatait. – Elmondaná, idén melyikük fog meghalni? – Mindenki tátott szájjal nézett rá.

– Én – mondta végül Adrian. _Hogy??_

– Értem – bólintott McGalagony professzor, és merőn, átható tekintettel nézte Adriant, aki a tanterem túlsó végén ült. – Tudnia kell, Potter, hogy Sybill Trelawney minden évben megjósolta egy diák halálát, mióta csak betette a lábát ebbe az iskolába. Még egyikük sem halt meg. A tanárnő kedvelt módszere halálos ómenekkel köszönteni az új osztályát. Elvből nem szoktam kritizálni a kollégáimat, de… – McGalagony professzor elhallgatott, és Harry szerint a nő orrcimpái láthatóan elfehéredtek. _A tanári kar valószínűleg nem tudhatja, hogy Trelawney tette a jóslatot, sőt, ha itt tartunk, a legtöbben a próféciáról sem tudnak._ – A jóslástan a mágia egyik legmegbízhatatlanabb ága – folytatta a professzor sokkal higgadtabban. – Nem titkolom, hogy a magam részéről cseppet sem kedvelem. Valódi látóval nagyon ritkán találkozni, és Trelawney professzor… – A nő ismét elhallgatott, majd nagyon tényszerű módon hozzátette: – Nekem úgy tűnik, kitűnő egészségnek örvend, Potter, úgyhogy ha megbocsát, nem mentem fel a mai házi feladat alól. Biztosíthatom, ha meghal, nem szükséges beadnia.

Az óra további része már a normális mederben folyt, de Ron félelme nem tűnt csillapodni. Abban a pillanatban, amint megszólalt a csengő, máris Adrian mellett termett, azon merengve, hogy mi van, ha a jóslástan tanárnő valóban a Zordót látta a teáscsészéjében. Harry abban a pillanatban felhorkant, amint ráeszmélt, mi is történt.

– Ez nem vicces, haver! – jelentette ki Ron felháborodottan, miközben leültek a Griffendél asztalához ebédelni. – Az… az én Billius bácsikám egyszer látott egyet, és… huszonnégy órával később meghalt! – Harry megpróbált közbeavatkozni, de Hermione megelőzte.

– Véletlen! – legyintett, és töltött magának egy pohár töklevet.

– Nem tudod, miről beszélsz! – közölte Ron egyre dühösebben. – A Zordó a legbátrabb varázslót is halálra ijeszti!

– Akkor erről van szó. Meglátják a Zordót, és belehalnak a félelembe! A Zordó nem a halál előjele, hanem a halál oka! És Adrian még mindig köztünk van, mert nem olyan ostoba, hogy ha lát egyet, egyből azt gondolja, hogy akkor gyorsan feldobom a talpamat!

– Bármilyen érdekes is ez a vita – szólt közbe Harry, miközben borsót szedett magának, majd továbbadta a tökleves kancsót Neville-nek –, úgy hiszem, elég értelmetlen.

– Hogy érted? – kérdezte Adrian, kicsit bőszen, főként Ron és Hermione vitája miatt.

– Mármint, ha a Zordó a halál előjele, te és én már réges-rég feldobtuk volna a pacskert, ahogy Hermione fogalmazta. – Egy kis pürét is tett a tányérjára, aztán vigyorogva Ronhoz fordult. – Ahogy te is hulla lennél.

– Tessék? – kérdezte Ron zavartan.

– Miért? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Áruld el nekem, Adrian – szólította meg a testvérét –, te láttad Sirius Tapmanccsá változni, igaz? – Adrian bólintott. – És sosem töprengtél el rajta, hogy ő milyen fajta kutya? Még azután sem, hogy elég nagy voltál ahhoz, hogy rájöjj, Tapmancs akkora, mint egy medve? – kérdezte Harry, aztán szélesen elvigyorodott a testvére és a barátaik ledöbbent képén.

– Tapmancs egy Zordó? – kérdezte elfogódottan Ron.

– De én azt hittem, hogy a mágikus animágus átváltozások lehetetlenek! – kiáltotta Hermione. _Vajon azok?_ – tűnődött el érdeklődve Harry, de egy pillanatra hagyta elsiklani a gondolatot.

– Igen, Tapmancs egy Zordó, és igen, a mágikus animágus átváltozások, amennyire tudjuk, nem lehetségesek – értett egyet Harry. – De bár a Zordók általában ravasz állatok, saját maguk nem birtokolnak mágikus képességeket, legalábbis semmi kiemelkedőt. – Három zavarodott szempár meredt rá, így felsóhajtott, és folytatta a magyarázatot. – Úgy értem, hogy a Zordók a halál _előjelei_. Nem rendelkeznek olyan saját mágikus képességgel, ami csak úgy látásra megöl egy varázslót. Ennek eredményeképpen nem mágikusabbak, mint a baglyok, és _azok_ képesek megtalálni egy varázslót bárhol a világon. – Vágott egy darabot a sült húsából, és nyugodtan rágni kezdte.

– Nos, még hasznos is lehet, hogy Sirius Zordóvá változik. – Ginny hangja Harry mögül hangzott fel. 

– Hallgatózik, Miss Weasley? – kérdezte pajkosan a zöld szemű fiú. 

– Ha nem akarjátok, hogy valaki meghalljon benneteket, akkor nem kellene a Nagyterem közepén beszélni ebéd közben.

– Igaz – ismerte el mosolyogva Harry. 

– És egyébként sem hallgatóztam – folytatta a lány. – Az a szóbeszéd járja, hogy Trelawney megjósolta valakinek a halálát, és amikor elkezdtetek a Zordóról beszélni, rájöttem, hogy az egyiketek az. 

– Voltaképpen én – felelte Adrian a homlokát ráncolva. 

– És miért lenne hasznos Tapmancs? – kíváncsiskodott Ron, Harry pedig észrevette a lány arcára kiülő vigyort. 

– Csupán az jutott eszembe, hogy ha már ennyi szó esett a Zordókról, talán Trelawneyt érdekelné, ha látna egyet. – Nevetés szaladt végig a csoporton, és Harry tudta, hogy Sirius – akár professzor, akár nem – még bele is egyezne ebbe a tervbe.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fordítói megjegyzés  
> * Egy angol szóvicc, ami magyarul sajnos sehogy nem jött ki.  
> A minisztériumban dolgozó halhatatlanok eredeti angol elnevezése az „unspeakeable”, ami magyar tükörfordításban annyit tesz: kimondhatatlan.  
> Szó szerinti fordításban így hangzana a mondat: Harry többször eltöprengett rajta, vajon mivel is foglalkoznak a kimondhatatlanok, mivel – ahogy a nevük is utalt rá – az kimondhatatlan. 
> 
> Nagyon köszönöm az eddigi türelmeteket. Tudom, hogy rég volt friss és elnézéseteket kérem. Már ígérni sem merek, csak annyit, hogy lesz friss. Nem tűnök el végleg. Amennyire tudok, igyekszem, csak hát… az a fránya mugli élet XD  
> A merengős ficblogomon vagy az LJ oldalamon időnként szoktam életjelet adni magamról, tehát ha valaki sürgetni akar, nyugodtan megteheti. Talán még használna is.


	37. Legmélyebb félelmek és támadások

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Új fejezet, amiben lesz szó félelmekről, mumusokról és egy támadásról. Eközben Harry és Neville egyre jobban megnyílnak egymás felé.

37\. fejezet  
Legmélyebb félelmek és támadások

 

– _Dementorok_ – köpte Perselus, miközben a kandallója lobogó lángjait nézte. – Esküszöm, amint egy picit elfordulok, Caramel minden alkalommal egyre ostobább lesz. – Harry kötelességtudóan bólogatott; nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a bájitalmester fennhangon sorolta, milyen tökfilkó a miniszter, és fájdalmasan nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem is ez lesz az utolsó. Ha csupán az utolsó egy hónapot nézte, ezek a kirohanások akkor is a kamasz fiú mindennapi életének részévé lettek, és nem segített rajta, hogy Perselus kedve jelentős mértékben leromlott a nem túl bájos esetet követően, ami magában foglalta Siriust, egy zöld hajfestéket és egy kudarcot vallott tréfát, aminek elvileg a legelső tanítási órán kellett volna megesnie.

Perselusnak csupán azért sikerült kicseleznie azt, mert Harry meghallotta, ahogy a keresztapja elmeséli a tervezett csínyt a felbőszült Remusnak. A zöld szemű fiú azonnal elsprintelt Perselus irodájába, és még pont azelőtt sikerült tájékoztatni őt arról, mit tervezett Tapmancs, mielőtt a férfi zuhanyozni indult. Sirius persze csalódott volt, és Perselus a nap további részében vasvilla szemeket meresztett mindenkire, mialatt Harry együtt kacarászott mindkettejük kárára Neville-lel, akivel megosztotta a titkot.

Anélkül, hogy észrevette volna, Neville, ahogy azt Harry remélte, egyre jobban és jobban kibújt a kagylóhéjából, és ennek eredményeképpen segített a zöld szemű varázslónak nyíltabbá válni. Saját maga lepődött meg a legjobban, amikor könnyedén elkezdett beszélni a barátjának Perselusról és Minnie-ről, noha Silbreithet még nem említette. És emlékei szerint ez volt az első alkalom, amikor nem Adriannek akarta elárulni a titkát. Esténként néha csak feküdt az ágyán, azt kívánva, bárcsak megoszthatná a legjobb, talán az egyetlen igaz barátjával mindazt, ami a fejében jár. És egy esős októberi éjszaka Harry eldöntötte, hogy felfedi a titkát valakinek, és az a valaki Neville lesz. Az egyetlen ember Perseluson és Flamelen kívül, aki valaha is vesződött azzal, hogy megismerje őt, ami ismét bebizonyította, hogy a barátok valóban az a család, amit az ember magának választ.

Még egy dolog történt októberben: talán az eddig létező legizgalmasabb órán vett részt sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgyból. Mumusok. Harry természetesen hallott már róluk, de sosem volt esélye szembenézni eggyel. Először Neville került sorra, akinek a mumusa önmaga arcát öltötte magára, tekintete üres volt és hideg, a megjelenése tartózkodó, és gúnymosoly ült az amúgy kifejezéstelen arcán. A fiú mély lélegzetet vett, aztán kiszórta a megfelelő varázslatot, mire a párhuzamos énje eltűnt egy fehér füstgomolyag közepette. Harry lágy mosollyal figyelte, aztán finoman oldalba bökte őt, amikor Neville odasétált mellé, némán kommunikálva vele, hogy később majd beszélnek; a fiú elmosolyodott, amikor Harry felkészítette magát a saját körére.

Az igazat megvallva rendkívül aggódott, amikor megtudta, hogy szembe fog kerülni egy alakváltó lénnyel. Tudta, hogy mik a legnagyobb félelmei: ha elbukik, és nem tudja megvédeni a testvérét, elveszíti a szeretteit, nem sikerül cselekednie egy olyan helyzetben, amikor muszáj lenne – ezekkel tisztában volt. És aztán, amikor a sorban állva arra várt, hogy rákerüljön a sor, a gondolatai visszaszálltak Mógusra, és mindarra, amit tett. Ezzel egyidejűleg újabb félelem bukkant elő, egy olyan, amit igyekezett mélyen magába temetni. Mi van, ha olyan emberré válik, mint akit meg kell állítania? Egy gyilkossá? Persze bebizonyosodott, hogy az összes feltételezése téves volt. Mert abban a pillanatban, amint a mumus elé lépett, egy dementor tűnt fel előtte.

És még ha a rettegett lény egy jól irányzott _Commikulust_ követően összegabalyodva végezte is a saját – abban a pillanatban épp egy élénk rózsaszínű – szőrmebundájában, Harry összezavarodottan állt. Az összes dolog közül, amiről úgy gondolta, hogy fél, a dementor meg sem fordult a fejében.

Ugyanazon a délután beszélnie kellett Neville-lel az ő mumus alakjáról. Ha számított is rá, hogy valami ilyesmi fog történni, akkor azt inkább magáról tudta volna elképzelnie, és az igazat megvallva rendkívül kíváncsi volt, mi járt Neville fejében, mialatt szembenézett az alakváltó lénnyel. A válasz egészen lefegyverző volt, és tovább erősítette a két barát között formálódó köteléket.

– Rettegek, hogy csalódást okozok nekik – mondta, amivel teljesen összezavarta Harryt, aki leült a tó melletti fűre.

– Nekik? – kérdezte a homlokát ráncolva, és próbálta felfogni, hogyan is értette a barna szemű fiú mindazt, amit mondott. A válasz abban a pillanatban felötlött benne, amint Neville magyarázni kezdett.

– A szüleimnek, a nagyanyámnak… válassz tetszésed szerint! – kiáltotta. – A szüleim harcoltak a háborúban. Tudod, mi történt velük, és hogy mára már csak a nagyim maradt az egyedüli családom. Félek, hogy olyanná válok, mint ami azzá tette a családomat, ami ma. – Lesütötte a szemét, és várta, hogy Harry ítélkezzen fölötte. A zöld szemű fiú meglepetten vette észre, hogy könnybe lábadt a szeme, miközben a válaszát próbálta megfogalmazni.

– Nem fogsz, Neville – jelentette ki határozottan, jól emlékezve egy hasonló beszélgetésre, amit egyszer Perselusszal folytatott. – Nem fogsz.

– De honnan tudod? Egyáltalán nem vagyok különleges; hogyan állíthatod, hogy nem fogom őket cserbenhagyni?

Harry rámeredt a barátjára, és jogos felháborodás bugyogott fel a mellkasában.

– Te vagy a legjobb barátom, Neville, és nem fogok állni és végignézni, ahogy menekülsz, még a saját szavaid elől is. – Ez úgy tűnik, felkeltette a másik fiú figyelmét, mert Neville bizonytalanul a barátjára pillantott. – Te jó srác vagy, Nev. Nagyszerű barát, és pont olyan nagyszerű varázsló, még ha tagadni próbálod is! – Muszáj volt hozzátenni az utolsó részt, mivel Neville készen állt tiltakozni. – Amióta megvan az új pálcád és újra elkezdtél edzeni, mérhetetlenül sokat fejlődtél. És a puszta tény, hogy amiatt aggódsz, hogy csalódást okozol a családodnak, az azt jelenti, hogy valószínűleg nem fogsz.

– Úgy gondolod? – kérdezte a fiú, és remény fénylett fel a szemében.

– Igen – jelentette ki Harry. – És emlékezz, ha valaha segítségre lesz szükséged, én mindig itt leszek. – Most Neville-en volt a sor, hogy könnyessé váljon a szeme. A két fiú szélesen egymásra mosolygott, és aztán tipikus tinédzser módon tagadni próbálták, hogy ez egyáltalán megtörtént. Neville belebokszolt Harry vállába, és egyszerűen közölte:

– Hasonlóképpen. – Harry rábólintott, és a beszélgetés a kviddicsre terelődött, sokkal természetesebb módon, mint az valaha előfordult Harry és Adrian között.

A zöld szemű kamasz újra és újra végiggondolta magában az esetet a saját mumusával, mígnem sikerült elkapnia Perselust, aki az irodájában edzett, és hosszúkardjával épp miszlikre szedte a gyakorlóbábját. A férfi végighallgatta az aggodalmait, néhány percig eltűnődött rajta, aztán kuncogott egy sort, majd folytatta a szerencsétlen báb kaszabolását. Csupán ennyit mondott Harrynek:

– Okos kölyök vagy. – Végül, miután megelégedett a keze munkájával, és a bábot felismerhetetlen cafatokban otthagyta a földön, megosztotta Harryvel, amit megértett a fiú mondandójából, mégpedig, hogy a legnagyobb félelme nem maga a dementor volt. A legnagyobb félelme önmagában a félelem, aminek a dementor a fizikai megtestesítője. És bár ennek már volt értelme, Harrynek akkor is szembe kellett néznie egy nagyobb problémával: nevezetesen azzal, hogy legnagyobb félelmének fizikai megtestesítője történetesen a Roxfort körül járőrözött.

És ennek szellemében megkezdődött a patrónusbűbáj megtanulása. Perselus több mint boldogan beszerzett egy mumust – maguk közt kijelentve, hogy hadat üzent az egész faj ellen egy olyan eset miatt, amit nem volt hajlandó megosztani Harryvel, és ami miatt a kamasz varázsló úgy hitte, az ügynek bizonyára köze van egy bizonyos kutya animágushoz –, hogy Harry gyakoroljon rajta. Néhány hét után, mialatt csupán ezüst ködöt tudott megjeleníteni, a patrónus alakja végre képes volt elüldözni az ál-dementort. Ő meg csak állt és boldogan figyelte, ahogy a hét láb magas farkas sarokba szorít egy köpenyes alakot, mielőtt a mumus megtört, és egy hangos, pukkanó hang keretében eltűnt.

– Mert az aurorok nem lettek volna elegendők, dehogy! – folytatta Perselus a kirohanását. – Muszáj volt dementorokat alkalmazni!

– Nos, pillanatnyilag nem tehetünk mást, mint elviseljük – érvelt Harry, amivel egy csúnya pillantást érdemelt ki magának a bájitalmestertől.

– Nem kellene ezt tennünk – jelentette ki egyszerűen a férfi, miközben továbbra is morgolódva leült Harryvel szemközt.

– Térjünk át könnyedebb témára; hallottad, hogy a legutóbbi jóslat szerint hogyan hal meg Adrian? – kérdezte széles mosollyal a varázsló tanonc, megpróbálva – sikerrel – kizökkenteni Perselust a rossz hangulatából.

– Volt egy újabb?

– Ó, igen – igazolta a zöld szemű fiú. Amellett, hogy minden tealevél olvasáskor látta a Zordót, Trelawney kezdett nem túl finom utalásokat tenni arra vonatkozóan, hogyan fog Adrian találkozni a végzetével. – Abból, amit összeszedtem, mintha említett volna valamit valami nyakazásról.

– Nyakazásról? – kérdezett vissza Perselus jókedvűen. – Hát nem állíthatod, hogy nincs aktív képzelőereje.

– Nos, természetesen van – helyeselt Harry.

– És hogy mennek a te óráid?

– Tulajdonképpen egész jól – ismerte be Harry. – Ha leszámítjuk azt a majdnem balesetet Dracóval az első mágikus lények gondozása órámon, azt mondanám, _túl_ jól. – Harry visszagondolt a tanév első napjára, amikor Hagrid boldogan bemutatta nekik a hippogriff csordát. A vadőr úgy gondolta, hogy izgalmas lények, és ez egyszer Harry is egyet értett vele. Önmagukban a lények izgalmasak, másrészről viszont nem ők lennének az első lények, amiket egy tanárnak be kellene mutatni a harmadéves tanulóinak.

Hagrid elmondta nekik az alapokat: hogy hogyan közelítsék meg őket, hogyan hajoljanak meg, majd önként jelentkezőt kért. Mivel el akarta került a katasztrófát már a legelső órán, Harry előrelépett. Igaz, hogy még sosem lovagolt hippogriffen, de valószínűleg ő volt a diákok között az egyetlen, aki rendelkezett lovagló tapasztalattal. Így mélyen meghajolt a Csikócsőr névre hallgató hippogriff előtt, és még lovagolt is rajta egyet a birtok körül. Égbekiáltó hazugság lett volna azt állítani, hogy nem élvezte repülést; nem volt olyan kényelmes, mint lovon lovagolni, vagy Harry sejtése szerint akár egy szárnyas lovon – a túl sok toll nem hagyott helyet, hogy megvesse magát a hátán –, de a repülés mindig izgalmas élmény volt.

Persze, Malfoynak muszáj volt beleártani magát, és majdnem tönkretenni Hagrid első tanítási óráját. A fiút feldühítette, hogy Adriennek sikerült elérni, hogy a hippogriffje meghajoljon előtte, mielőtt Csikócsőr – aki mellé Malfoyt osztották – tette, és csak másodpercekre volt attól, hogy megsértse az állatot. Ez pedig biztos támadást eredményezett volna, mielőtt Harry közbelépett. Fél szemét végig a szőke mardekároson tartotta, biztosan tudván, hogy megpróbál valahogy belerondítani Hagrid órájába. Az, hogy közben talán ő maga is megsérülhet, meg sem fordult Malfoy fejében, így szó szerint a jó szerencsének köszönhette, hogy Harry elég közel állt ahhoz, hogy közbeavatkozzon és megnyugtassa az ingerült hippogriffet, ahogy egy lóval tette volna.

Némi sérülés így is bekövetkezett, mert ahhoz nem reagált elég gyorsan, hogy megakadályozza Csikócsőrt abban, hogy ne ágaskodjon két lábra és kezdjen fenyegetően kapálózni Malfoy felé. Draco beszélt az apjával, aki az ügyet a felügyelőbizottság elé vitte. Noha a bizottság végül nem csinált semmit, Hagridot annyira nyomasztotta, hogy egy diákja majdnem megsérült az óráján, hogy tanítását lekorlátozta a futóférgekre, amik a létező legunalmasabb lények közé tartoztak.

– _Túl_ jól, Harry? – kérdezte Perselus, visszatérítve Harryt a merengéséből.

– Bocs, hogy mondod? – kérdezte Harry, mielőtt eszébe jutott, miről beszélgettek. – Á, igen, túl jól. Szinte már várom, hogy most már bármelyik pillanatban történik valami.

– Nem vagy kissé paranoiás? – kérdezte Perselus, próbálva oldani a hangulatot. Ha be akarta ismerni magának, ő is meg-megugrott, amikor a járőrözése során árnyékot látott megmozdulni. Egyre még átkot is szórt.

– Mondja a férfi, aki megátkozott egy fegyveres páncélt – jegyezte meg fanyarul Harry. _És elkövette azt a hibát, hogy ezt elmondta neked_ – gondolta Perselus a szemét forgatva.

– Csak egy apró ballépés volt – védte magát a férfi.

– És szerencsés véletlen, hogy Hóborc már tönkretett egy közeli tantermet. – Perselus bólintott, elfogadva a zöld szemű varázsló logikáját; az valóban sok magyarázkodástól megkímélte őt. – Csak kezdek belebetegedni a várakozásba, hogy mikor csap le egy másik őrült.

– Gyakorlatilag két éve vársz ugyanarra az őrültre – emlékeztette őt a bájitalmester.

– Szóval a változatosság kedvéért szerinted variálnunk kellene? Az egy örök állandó helyett _több_ őrült? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel Harry.

– Ez nem úgy jött ki, mint szándékomban állt – ismerte be Perselus vigyorogva.

– Hát remélem – jegyezte meg Harry, de hangjában jókedv bujkált.

Eljött a másnap és vele az új iskolai tanév első kviddics edzése. Oliver szokás szerint őrülten viselkedett; ez volt az utolsó éve a Roxfortban, mint ahogy erre emlékeztette a játékosait, és hajthatatlan volt, hogy a távozásának mély benyomást kellene keltenie. Azt akarta, hogy idén a Kupa ne csak a Griffendélben álljon – ahol a jogos helye volt, ahogy ő fogalmazta –, de oly módon nyerjék el, amivel lealázzák a többi házat is. Szenvedélyét annyira nyilvánvalóan sikerült továbbadnia, hogy még Harry is azon kapta magát, hogy egyetért vele. Egyetlen vágya az volt, bárcsak használhatná a Tűzvillámát. Nem mintha panaszkodni akart volna a régi seprűjére – de a koboldok aranyára! –, mégiscsak ő _tervezte_ a Tűzvillámot! Az egyszerűen más volt. Még csak a hónap tizenhatodik napján jártak, amikor valami teljesen más természetű dolog keltette fel a figyelmét. Békésen üldögélt a klubhelyiségben, épp a _Heti átváltoztatás_ legújabb példányát olvasta, amikor Lavender Brown zokogva lépett be a terembe. Jajveszékelve motyogott, Harry pedig önkéntelenül is tűnődni kezdett, mi is történhetett. Neville zavarodottan pillantott rá, aztán mindketten a legjobb tudásuk szerint igyekeztek álcázni a nevetésüket, miközben a lány magyarázatára vártak. Mivel a tapintatosság sosem tartozott Lavender erősségei közé, a kíváncsiságuk hamar kielégült: meghalt a nyuszija. Szomorú dolog, persze, ezzel Harry is egyetértett, valószínűleg ő is sírt volna, ha Hedvig meghal, de jajongani egy zsúfolt helyiségben? Micsoda drámakirálynő!

Lavender, és a lány hajlama, hogy mindent túlreagáljon, hamarosan háttérbe szorult, mivel figyelme Ron és Hermione felé terelődött, akik azon kezdtek el vitatkozni, hogy Ron mennyire könnyen felül a jövőt illető kétes jóslatoknak, míg a vörös hajú fiú azt vágta a lány fejéhez, hogy túl hidegszívű, és csak ahhoz ragaszkodik, ami le van írva a könyvekben. Harry emlékei szerint nem ez az első vita, aminek tanúja volt, amióta elkezdődött a tanév.

– Ó, egy újabb összezördülés. – Egy hang, Ginny hangja hangzott fel a bal oldaláról. A lány egy fotelben üldögélt, és a kivédés tankönyvét olvasta.

– Mostanában borzasztóan sokszor művelik ezt, nem?

– Enyhe kifejezés.– Ginny felhorkant, és ránézett a bátyjára és Hermionéra, akik épp bosszúsan meredtek egymásra, miközben Adrian próbálta csitítani őket. – Azon jár az eszem, mikor fognak rádöbbenni, hogy voltaképpen tetszenek egymásnak – merengett a lány, majd visszatért a könyvéhez. Harry érezte, hogy a szemöldöke magától ível felfelé.

– Úgy gondolod, hogy ez a valós okuk?

– _Te_ nem? – kérdezett vissza Ginny nemtörődöm módon, még azzal sem vesződött, hogy ránézzen.   
_Érdekes nézőpont_ – ismerte be Harry, majd szórakozottan Neville-re pillantott, aki egyszerűen egyetértően biccentett. És visszagondolva, Ginnynek talán igaza is volt.

– Huh – motyogta egyszerűen, majd visszatért az olvasáshoz. Ki tudja?

Közeledett Halloween hétvégéje, és Adrian a napok teltével mind komorabb és komorabb lett. Szüleik az utóbbi események fényében úgy döntöttek, hogy nem írják alá a szükséges nyilatkozatokat, ennek eredményeképpen pedig Harry és Adrian kénytelenek lennének az iskolában tölteni azt a napot.

– Ó, ugyan már, Adrian! – kiáltotta Harry, miután látta, hogy a testvére lehuppan mellette levő kanapéra. – Nem mintha még sosem jártunk volna ezelőtt Roxmortsban!

– Az iskola többi részével együtt még nem is! – vágott vissza Adrian, mire Harry a szemét forgatta. Amikor a bátyja eltökélte, hogy márpedig duzzogni fog, akkor duzzogott is, és lehetetlen volt elkerülni.

– Nos, én megyek a könyvtárba – jelentette ki Harry, miközben felállt a kanapéról és becsukta a gyógynövénytan könyvet, amit egy dolgozathoz kölcsönzött ki. – Akarsz jönni?

– Egy nagy frászt, dehogy! – morogta Adrian, homlokránca inkább tovább mélyült.

– Ahogy akarod – jegyezte meg Harry némileg derűsen. Neville már amúgy is ott várt rá, és Harry kedve a puszta gondolatra is tovább javult. A folyosón találkozott Friccsel, és meg kellett győznie, hogy a kezében tartott könyvet tényleg vissza kell vinnie a könyvtárba, aztán a klubhelyiségbe visszavezető úton belefutott Perselusba, aki egy füstölgő serleget tartott a kezében. – Remusnak viszed a bájitalát? – kérdezte Harry, aki azonnal felismerte a farkasölőfű-főzetet.

– Igen, ami azt illeti, valóban – válaszolt Perselus. – Még ha ez azt is jelenti, hogy valószínűleg újabb beszélgetést kell elszenvednem a korccsal, aki nem a legfinomabb módon hozza a tudomásomra, milyen ütősen néznék ki zöldben – tette hozzá gúnyos hangon. Harry próbálta elfojtani a mosolyát, miközben elkísérte a férfi a kivédés tanárok irodájába. Egy perc sem telt el, és Perselus bekopogtatott az ajtón, majd belépett rajta. Ahogy megjósolta, Sirius is ott volt, a kandalló mellett ült.

– Piton – vakkant oda üdvözlésképpen. – Szia, kölyök! Úgy döntöttél, hogy meglátogatsz minket? – tette hozzá vidámabban, amikor Harry is feltűnt a bájitalmester mögött.

– Sirius, Remus, sziasztok – köszöntötte őket Harry, miközben Perselus letette a serleget az íróasztalra, amely mögött Remus ült. – Visszavittem egy könyvet a könyvtárba, amikor összefutottam Piton professzorral, aki épp idetartott; csak vele tartottam.

– Elkészült a bájitalod – mondta Piton szárazon. – Ha többre van szükséged, egy teljes üsttel készítettem.

– Igen, valószínűleg holnap többre lesz szükségem. Köszönöm, Perselus. – A mindig udvarias Remus egy húzásra eltüntette a bájitalt. – Az íze rémes, mint mindig – állapította meg kedélyesen, grimaszolva az íztől.

– Mondd, Piton – kezdte Sirius. – Nem gondolod, hogy valamikor a jövőben a feketén kívül mást is kellene viselned? – Perselus válaszra sem méltatta a kérdést, de ez nem rettentette el az animágust a folytatástól. – Mivel úgy hallottam, idén a _zöld_ lesz az új fekete szín, viselhetnél valami sokkal élénkebb színt a sápadt arcod mellé… – Perselus egy megvető pillantást küldött a férfi felé.

Ez volt minden, amit tett. Sirius csalódottan, hogy a bájitalmester nem reagált a sértésekre, újra próbálkozott volna, mikor Harry úgy döntött, közbelép. Az akvárium Remus asztalán megfelelő lehetőség volt.

– Hé, az nem egy kákalag? – kérdezte, és érdeklődve mutatott a vízidémonra. Perselus vette a lapot és kimentette magát, amint Remus azt kezdte magyarázni, hogyan tervezett áttérni a Kappákról a vízi szörnyekre. Sirius kelletlenül visszatért néhány minisztériumi akta olvasásához, miközben Harry mélyet sóhajtott, amiért sikeresen elhárította a krízist. Szórakozottan elgondolkodott, hogy most vajon mennyi idejébe telne Perselusnak széttépnie a gyakorlóbábut.

Mire visszaért a Griffendél hálókörletébe Neville-lel beszélgetve az utolsó gyógynövénytan projectjükről, addigra Ron és Hermione is megérkeztek magukkal hozva egy nagy adag finomságot a Mézesfalásból, Roxmorts híres édességboltjából. A cukor, úgy tűnt, némileg kiengesztelte Adriant, és sokkal jobb hangulatba került, mire elindultak a halloweeni mulatságra. Ahogy mindig, az étel most is ízletes volt, és alig lehetett olyan diákot találni, aki ne töltötte volna újra a tányérját. Még azok, akik meglátogatták a Mézesfalást is, késztetést éreztek, hogy megtömjék magukat a Roxfort híres sütőtökpitéjével, és a zöldszemű fiú könnyen meg tudta érteni, miért. 

A finom ételtől eltekintve Harry képtelen volt szabadulni a rossz érzéstől, ami egész nap kísértette. Beletelt némi idejébe, de miközben a megbűvölt mennyezet sötét égboltját bámulta, rájött, pontosan mi zavarja őt. A Halloween; valami rossz szokott történni Halloweenkor. Nos, javította ki önmagát, rendszerint valami rossz szokott történni vele Halloweenkor. Mógus és a troll, Mrs. Norris támadása, és persze ki tudná elfelejteni, amikor egyéves korukban Voldemort megpróbálta megölni őt és a testvérét? De muszáj volt lehetőséget adnia az optimizmusnak, hisz eddig még semmi sem történt; talán ezúttal kaptak egy kis szabadidőt? Ahogy telt az idő és közeledett az ünnepség vége, Harry elégedetten kijelenthette, hogy egyetlen megszállott professzor sem rohant be a terembe, egyetlen Kimúlásnapi parti sem tűnt fel a láthatáron, és egyetlen magányos suttogás, egyetlen hihetetlen mese egy gyilkos kígyóról sem ütötte meg a fülét. 

Ahogy az ilyen helyzetekben elvárható, Harry igen derűs hangulatban követte griffendéles háztársait vissza a klubhelyiségbe, miközben boldogan csevegett Neville-lel a lehetőségről, milyen új izgalmas lényeket fognak tanulmányozni SVK órán. A Weasley ikrek léptek melléjük, és megemlítették az új találmányukat, amin épp dolgoztak, amikor Harrynek sikerült nekiütköznie az előtte haladó Lee Jordanbe.

– Bocs, Lee – motyogta orrát dörzsölgetve a fiú.

– Nem a te hibád, Harry – biztosította őt az ötödéves diák.

– Miért nem mozdul senki? – kérdezte Harry, amikor nem csak neki kellett váratlanul megtorpanni. Az előtte vonuló griffendéles sor nem haladt előre, senki nem lépett át a Kövér Dáma festményén.

– Miért nem megy be senki? – hangzott fel mögülük Ron hangja. _Jó kérdés_ – gondolta Harry, miközben megpróbált átnézni a bejárati folyosó előtt összetömörült emberek feje fölött. Az átjáró, úgy tűnt, zárva van, ami értelmetlennek látszott; a Kövér Dáma talán ismét a barátait látogatta? _De hát_ – tűnődött tovább a zöld szemű kamasz – _azt sosem tette takarodó előtt._

– Utat, engedjetek át, kérlek – érkezett Percy hangja, ahogy utat törve magának, fontoskodva igyekezett előre a tömegen át. – Mi ez a tolongás itt? Nem lehet, hogy mindenki elfelejtette a jelszót… szabad lesz, iskolaelső vagyok… – Hirtelen csend támadt, ami az első sorokból indult, aztán a dermedt csend szétterjedni látszott a folyosón. Ha bárki is dementorra gondolt volna, nem mutatta. Majd meghallották Percy hirtelen éles hangját. – Valaki hívja Dumbledore professzort. Gyorsan!

– Dumbledore-t? – töprengett fennhangon Harry. Mi lehet olyan fontos, hogy Dumbledore-ra van szükségük? Elméje elkerülhetetlenül visszautazott a tavalyi támadásokra. De a baziliszkusz meghalt, ebben biztos volt. Akárhogy is, bármi, amit célul tűzött ki, hogy megöl, az meghalt. És még a kígyók királya sem élhette túl a tavaly júniusi eseményeket.

Dumbledore hamarosan feltűnt, és a griffendélesek szétváltak, hogy át tudjon haladni köztük. Harry egyike volt annak a néhány embernek, aki követte őt. Távolról a portrélyuk továbbra is bezártnak tűnt. A keret rendben lógott a falon. A festmény többi része volt az, ami hiányzott.

A vásznat csúnyán felhasították, különböző méretű rongyfoszlányok lógtak az egykori Kövér Dáma festmény megcsonkított maradványából. Maga a nő megszökött – és szerencsére – mivel Harry egyetlen rózsaszín nyomot nem tudott felfedezni sem a keretben még lógó festménydarabkákon, sem a földön heverő nagyobb darabokon. Dumbledore gyors, komor pillantást vetett a tönkretett festményre, majd látta, ahogy McGalagony, Remus és Perselus sietnek feléje.

– Meg kell találnunk a Kövér Dámát – mondta Dumbledore. – McGalagony professzor, kérem, keresse meg Mr. Friccset és mondja meg neki, hogy keresse fel a kastély összes festményét a Kövér Dáma után. – Perselus alig leplezett dühvel figyelte a festményt; csak egyetlen ember nyerhetett valamit egy ilyen kétségbeesett lépéstől. Sosem számított rá, hogy Pettigrew akár valami gerinchez hasonlatosat fejleszt ki, de más magyarázat pillanatnyilag nem jutott eszébe. Talán a patkány szökése valami több mint aminek látszott…

– Nem fog örülni, ha megtalálják! – vihogta egy hang, félbeszakítva a gondolatfonalát. Elég volt egy pillantást vetni a feje fölé, hogy könnyedén megtalálja a hang forrását. Hóborc volt az. Nem mintha Harry ismert volna másik lényt ilyen nyikorgóan gúnyos hanggal. A kopogószellem örülni látszott valaminek, ami sosem volt jó jel.

– Mit akarsz ezzel mondani, Hóborc? – kérdezte higgadtan Dumbledore, hatásosan letörölve a gúnyvigyort a szellem arcáról; még Hóborc, a maga visszataszító természetével, sem mert gúnyolódni Dumbledore-ral. _Felteszem, végtére is jó valamire_ – merengett Perselus.

– Szégyelli magát, igazgatóságos uram. Nem akarja, hogy meglássák. Teljesen össze van zavarodva. Láttam őt átfutni a negyedik emeleti tájképen, uram, ott bujkált a fák között. Borzasztóan sírt – mondta vidáman. – Szegényke – tette hozzá nem meggyőző hangon, miközben a vigyora megtízszereződött. Perselusnak úgy kellett visszafojtani a saját gúnymosolyát. A szeme sarkából elkapta, ahogy Harry bőszen a szemét forgatja, ez pedig olyan reakció volt, ami nagyon hasonlított az övéhez és ami a helyzet ellenére több mint szórakoztató volt.

– Megmondta, kitette ezt? – kérdezte halkan Dumbledore. 

– Meg bizony, főprofesszor úr – susogta Hóborc, olyan hangon, mintha egy jókora bombát dajkálna a karjában. Perselus megtagadta magától az élvezetet, hogy kiszórjon a szellemre egy _Suvickust_ , inkább megvárta a magyarázat további részét. – A Dáma nem akarta beengedni, attól dühödött így fel. – Hóborc kétrét hajolt, és a lába közül vigyorgott Dumbledore-ra. – Amilyen alacsony, olyan komisz természetű az a Peter Pettigrew. – Egyetlen pillantás elég volt Perselus és Harry között, hogy átadják egymásnak az üzenetet. Ami pedig nem volt más, mint az, „A rohadt életbe!”, mivel ezúttal mindketten egy nyugodt Halloweenben reménykedtek.

A diákokat visszavezették a Nagyterembe, miközben a tanárok elindultak, hogy átkutassák az egész kastélyt. Dumbledore egy meglehetősen lenyűgöző átváltoztató varázslattal hálózsákokat varázsolt elő mindenkinek, aztán csatlakozott a kereséshez, otthagyva őrnek a felettébb nagyképűnek látszó Percy Wesleyt.

Miközben Hermione lehordta az osztálytársait, hogy az iskolába lehetetlen mágikus úton bejutni, beszélt nekik a védőbűbájokról és a dementorokról. Harry csupán elgondolkodva nézte a megbűvölt mennyezetet. Még ha Hermione nem is mondhatta el – ahogy Adrian, Ron, vagy ő maga sem tehette – azt a részt, hogy Peter _hogyan_ jutott be a kastélyba, tekintve, hogy patkánnyá tudott változni, az még mindig csak félmagyarázat volt.

Kivéve, hogy egyáltalán nem lett volna szabad bejutnia az iskolába, mivel az összes átjárót levédték, kifejezetten arra, hogy kizárják az animágiát – a bűbájt csak akkor oldották fel, amikor vagy Sirius vagy McGalagony professzor mentek át rajta. Emiatt leginkább Perselus nyugtalankodott; kifogásokkal kellett előállnia, hogy ő miért nem tudná használni az átjárókat, és a kíváncsiskodás alóli kibúvója nem más volt, mint Sirius, aki azonnal jelentkezett a feladatra, hogy majd ő felügyeli a titkos bejáratokat. Perselus így könnyen elutasította, hogy olyan szorosan összedolgozzon Siriusszal és az igazgatóval, mivel, mint tudatta, el akarta kerülni a konfrontációt. Ez természetesen Harry számára sem tette lehetővé az átjárók használatát, de mindeddig nem is okozott gondot.

A kérdés azonban továbbra is megválaszolandó maradt: mi a fenéért próbálna meg Pettigrew belopózni a tanév első olyan estéjén, amikor _senki_ nem tartózkodik a klubhelyiségben? Ha Adriant akarta volna megtámadni csupán kicsit tovább kellett volna várakozni a gyerekek érkezésére. Ugyanakkor ahhoz végig kellett volna mennie az egész Roxforton és Pettigrew-nak nem volt pálcája. Bármelyik negyedévesnél idősebb diák – ő és természetesen Adrian – könnyedén megállíthatta volna a férfit. Már ha ébren vannak. De még ha előtte aludtak is volna, valaki biztosan felébred és észreveszi, hogy egy férfi elhurcolja Adrian Pottert.

Ez az egész értelmetlen volt. _A férfi vagy kétségbe van esve_ – gondolta Harry –, _vagy valamiféle tervet követ. És mivel eddig értesüléseim szerint Pettigrew nem a legeszesebb férfi, ha egy tervet követ, akkor nincs egyedül_. Úgy tűnt, ezzel a véleményével nem volt egyedül. Perselus alig néhány órával később ugyanezzel a kérdéssel kereste fel Dumbledore-t. Mi az ördögért viselkedne Pettigrew – egy olyan fickó, aki mindig is csak a saját hátsójával törődött – ennyire gondatlanul?


	38. Viták és egy patrónus

**38\. fejezet  
Viták és egy patrónus**

A napok elég gyorsan teltek a Griffendél-toronyban történt incidens után, ahogy azt most a diákok maguk között nevezték. Harry koncentrációja erőteljesen elterelődött arról, hogy megpróbáljon eligazodni Pettigrew támadásán – Perselusszal ellentétben, aki makacs megszállottsággal foglalkozott az eseménnyel –, főként a kviddics miatt. A szezon első meccsét a Griffendél játszotta a Mardekár ellen, és Harry mentálisan felkészült egy aljas játékra. A mardekáros csapatot azonban más ügyek foglalkoztatták.

Harry – és Perselus – hatalmas bosszúságára a meccs előtti nap Marcus Flint, a Mardekár kapitánya bemasírozott a pályára, ahol épp edzettek, és közölte velük, hogy Malfoy megsérült gyakorlás közben, ezért nem tudnak versenyezni, így a Griffendél ellenfele végül a Hugrabug lett. Neville, aki az oldalvonal mellől figyelte a vitát, csupán a szemét forgatta, és az eget elborító sötét felhőkre mutatott. Harry egyetértően bólintott.

– A seggem sérült meg, az! – kiáltott fel George, miután Flint levonult a pályáról. – Csak nem akarnak játszani ebben az időben! – És Harry tökéletesen egyetértett vele; az elmúlt három nap folyamán egyfolytában szakadt az eső, és minden jel arra mutatott, hogy a meccs napja még viharosabb szelet hoz, mint az azt megelőzőeké. Ami még a témába vágó új hírnek számított: kiderült, hogy a Hugrabugnak új kapitánya van Cedric Diggory személyében, aki egyben a csapat fogója is volt. Harry szórakozottan elvigyorodott, amikor meglátta, hogy a csapat leánytagjai hogyan reagálnak erre az ínyencségnek számító hírre, de úgy tűnt, ő az egyetlen hímnemű, aki így tett. George és Fred egyáltalán nem vették jó néven, és később, a vacsora folyamán, csak további hangsúlyt fektettek annak kifejezésére, hogy mennyire nem tetszik nekik ez a dolog. Harry végig csak bólogatott, és igyekezett a krumplipürébe fojtani jókedvű horkantásait. Legjobb barátja fuldokolni is kezdett a krumplipürétől, és a két tini nyílt kacagásba kezdett, amint Fred és George elhagyták az asztalt.

Mivel többet úgysem tudtak tenni, a csapat folytatta az iskolai tevékenységeit; először is eldöntötték például, hogy ők nem alacsonyodnak le és mondják le a játszmát, másodszor pedig, hogy mivel az időjárás valóban nem engedélyezett számukra több gyakorlást, még Oliver is elismerte, hogy valószínűleg a legjobb stratégia most az, ha nem a játékkal foglalkoznak. Másnap Sirius, aki a telihold miatt azon a héten tanította őket, több mint boldogan ellátta őt tippekkel, hogyan stabilizálja a fogását, ha szakadó esőben kell repülnie. Harrynek nem volt szíve megmondani neki, hogy ő valószínűleg többet tud a seprűnyél kezeléséről, mint Sirius, így ott maradt, és figyelmesen hallgatta őt. Meglepő módon Neville-t érdekelte a férfi mondandója, és Harry elraktározta ezt az információt a későbbre, ő maga inkább nem arra figyelt, amit Sirius magyarázott, hanem magára a kutya animágusra.

Azok számára, akik tudták, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a keresztapját az utóbbi időben nagy mennyiségű stressz érte; feltűnőek voltak a szeme alatti karikák, és úgy tűnt, fogyott is valamennyit. Harry tudta, hogy Pettigrew szökését személyes dolognak tekinti. Bele se mert gondolni, ő hogyan érezné magát, ha rádöbbenne, hogy egykori barátja belépett abba az iskolába, amit elvileg ő őrzött.

Azt már tudta, hogy az anyja kis híján infarktust kapott a hír hallatán. Adrian egy rendkívül hosszú levelet kapott, hogy legyen sokkal óvatosabb, mint eddig volt, hogy soha ne hagyja el a klubhelyiséget takarodó után és egyéb hasonló utasításokkal, amiktől a bátyja duzzogni kezdett. Harry csak remélte, hogy kicsinyes bosszúból kifolyólag Adrian nem próbál valami veszélyeset csinálni. Ikertestvére nyughatatlan természetét ismerve simán kész volt rá. Még a Weasley ikrek is furcsa pillantásokat vetettek rá egész héten. Vajon mi lehet annak hátterében?

Ám a meccs napján Harrynek minden gondolatát félre kellett tenni; épp vízlepergető védőszemüveget és ruhákat készített az egész csapatnak, amikor egy igencsak elázott Sirius és egy ugyanolyan vizes Adrian lépett be a szobába.

– Helló! – köszöntötte őket Harry, miközben az utolsó bűbájt helyezte el Alicia Spinet szemüvegén. – Ez megteszi, Alicia.

– Életmentő vagy, Harry.

– Vízlepergető bűbájokat szórsz? – kérdezte Sirius büszke mosollyal a keresztfiától.

– Úgy gondoltam, segíthet kicsit – ismerte be Harry, miközben a saját ruháit és felszerelését is ellátta a bűbájokkal. A kviddics pálya közelében megdördült az ég, ami egy időre megakasztott minden beszélgetést. – Nem tudom, észrevetted-e, de esik – jegyezte meg Harry megtörve a csendet.

– Valamit észleltem – felelte a férfi, és egy pálcaintéssel megszárította a saját és Adrian ruháit.

– Nos, felkészültél a meccsre? – kérdezte Adrian.

– Aha – biztosította őt Harry, és próbált a lehető legmagabiztosabbnak tűnni. Ismét azt kívánta, bárcsak a Tűzvillámán repülhetne inkább.

– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte Sirius. Harry a szemét forgatva fordult a keresztapja felé.

– Seprű kipipálva – kezdte, felmutatva feléjük a Nimbusz kétezresét. – Vízlepergető ruha, hogy túléljem az özönvizet, pipa – folytatta, kuncogásra késztetve a testvérét. – Vízlepergető védőszemüveg, hogy tényleg lássak valamit az említett özönvíz közepette, szintén pipa. Pálca, mert paranoiás vagyok, pipa.

– Rendben kölyök, meggyőztél – mondta Sirius, és hátba verte a kamaszt.

– Csak azért jöttünk, hogy sok szerencsét kívánjunk – jegyezte meg Adrian. – Csak azt kívánom, bár Malfoy lenne, akit megvernél, de a Hugrabug is megteszi. – Harry bátorítóan a testvérére mosolygott, időről időre jó volt Perseluson kívül mástól is hallani, hogy meg tudja tenni.

– A testvérednek igaza van, Harry – tette hozzá Sirius –, remekül fogod csinálni. – Harry bólintott, és mosolyogva nézte elvonuló hátukat, miközben felkészült, hogy a pályára lépjen.

– Egyetértek! – Neville hangja a terem hátsó részéről hangzott fel, ahol Oliver belerángatta őt egy megbeszélésbe, miközben azt próbálta elmagyarázni, a csapatnak hogyan kellene működnie a játszma közben. – És kérlek, emlékeztetnéd Olivert, hogy én valójában nem vagyok része a kviddics csapatnak? Szerintem elfelejtette. – Harry hangosan felkacagott, és ránézett a hirtelen elnémult Oliverre, és gyorsan átfutott a terven, amivel a múlt hét folyamán állt elő.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ezen a ponton számít, Nev – ismerte be Harry kuncogva. – Úgy gondolom, Oliver még Trevornak is megpróbálná elmagyarázni a stratégiát, ha épp idekeveredne. – A fiúk még egyszer vidáman felnevettek, mielőtt Neville sok szerencsét kívánt a barátjának, és kiszaladt, hogy csatlakozzon a házához a lelátón.

Ha Harry később visszatekintett volna erre a napra, rádöbbent volna, hogy emlékezete szerint ez volt az egyetlen nap, amikor Oliver nem mondott beszédet a mérkőzés kezdete előtt. A griffendéles csapatkapitány olyannyira elszánt volt, hogy a létező legjobb kviddics évaddal a háta mögött végez a Roxfortban, hogy még a beszédkészsége is elhagyta őt. Egy újabb elsőnek számított, hogy amikor kiléptek a pályára, alig hallották a közönség éljenzését. Annyira szakadt az eső, hogy Harry sejtése szerint a csapat többi tagja sem hallotta őket. A két csapatkapitány kezet fogott, és a játszma kezdetét vette.

Harry felszállt, és lehető legstabilabban tartotta a seprűjét, bár nem nagy sikerrel; a szél olyan erősen fújt, hogy minden eddiginél jobban kellett kapaszkodnia. Tett néhány kört a pálya fölött, és közben figyelte az ellenfél fogóját. Oliver abban reménykedett, hogy a szörnyű időjárásnak köszönhetően Cedric és az ő nagyobb testalkata hátrányt jelen majd a pályán. A dolog viszont úgy állt, hogy a világ összes varázslata sem tudta becsapni a szelet; lehet, hogy senki nem látta, de a pubertás kor elérése óta Harry egyre csak növekedett, a magassága immár elérte a százhetven centit. Perselus szokta mondogatni, hogy úgy néz ki, mint akit nyújtó átokkal sújtottak, mivel két hónap alatt majdnem nyolc centimétert nőtt. Harry csak homlokráncolva nézett, miközben a bájitalmester újraalkalmazta a kendőző bűbájt, amit használni szoktak, még ha Perselus meg is győzte, hogy az év előrehaladtával hagyja, hogy új magassága fokozatosan megmutatkozzon.

Most ugyanakkor a szél több gondot okozott neki, mint amire számított; Harry minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban bemérje a cikeszt. Minél gyorsabban ér vissza a földre, annál jobb, tekintetbe véve a balesetekre hajlamos természetét. Ő ugyan nem tudott róla, de Perselus pont ugyanezek a gondolatok foglalkoztatták; ki az az épelméjű, aki ilyen időjárási körülmények között engedélyezne egy kviddics meccset? Senki, gondolta a bájitaltan mester. De Albus Dumbledore-t, bár számos jó tulajdonsággal rendelkezett, épelméjűnek határozottan nem lehetett nevezni. Ronda pillantást vetett az említett igazgatóra, majd még időben nézett vissza a játékra, hogy elkapja a pillanatot, melyben Harry pont elkerül egy gurkót, ami elég látványosan épp a fejét vette célba.

A zöld szemű varázsló erősen kapaszkodott a seprűjébe, miközben a pálya fölött körözve a fürge kis aranycikesz után kutatott. Úgy vélte, egyszer megpillantotta, de egy jól célzott gurkó megakadályozta a további keresésben. Nem mintha szándékos lett volna; Cedric épp olyan elveszett volt, mint ő, és látszólag elszántan követte őt azzal a szándékkal, hogy ha kiszúrják a cikeszt, ő gyorsabban elkapja azt.

Harrynek el kellett ismernie, a hatodéves hugrabugos jó volt. Ő maga is úgy döntött volna, hogy az ellenfél fogóját követi, ha rádöbben, hogy a másiknak nagyobb esélye van kiszúrni a cikeszt. Ugyanakkor kezdett bosszantó is lenni. Párszor megpróbálta becsapni őt, és bár részben működött, ezúttal nem érte meg a dolog. Az idő túl rossz volt ahhoz, hogy a szükségesnél több manővert próbáljon ki. Nos, nézett végig a csapata többi tagján, legalább a vízlepergető varázslatok kitartottak; ők vezettek, és sokkal jobban néztek ki, mint az ellenfél játékosai.

És miközben kezdett bosszankodni mind az időjárási körülmények, mind Cedric Diggory miatt, aki látszólag vég nélkül őt üldözte a cikesz helyett, meglátta azt: egy arany villanást közvetlenül a föld felett, a Hugrabug karikák mellett. Széles vigyorral alábukott, és lehető legnagyobb sebességre kapcsolt. Egy másodperc nem telt el, amikor megérezte: a hideg szurkáló bizsergést a bőrén, mintha ezer tű bökdösné, egy haldokló férfi egyelőre még távoli, de fokozatosan erősebb sikoltozását a fülében. Az idő megállni látszott, ahogy a nézők minden vidámsága is elillant, és mindenkit megrémített a bejáratnál lebegő dementorok magas, csuklyás alakja.

Harry szédülni kezdett; a dübörgés a fejében annyira ádáz volt, hogy szorítása majdnem ellazult a Nimbuszon. Végül azonban dühében és nem félelmében szűkült résnyire a szeme: nem fog ismét ledermedni a félelemtől! Évekkel ezelőtt megesküdött, és egyetlen dementor miatt sem fogja megszegni az esküjét. Elővette a pálcáját, és dementorok felé irányította, miközben összegyűjtötte a létező legboldogabb emlékeit: a tűzvillámát, Perselus büszke arcát, amikor elhagyták a Nimbusz irodáját, hogy a testvére minden megpróbáltatás után életben volt, magát, ahogy szívből nevet a világ különböző helyein, kacagott Neville-lel, amikor első alkalommal ébredt rá, milyen érzés az igazi barátság, megmenti Adriant…

– Expecto Patronum! – Hangja végigmorajlott az elnémult pálya fölött, miközben ezüst fényű hatalmas robajlás jelentette, hogy sikeresen elővarázsolta a patrónusát. Ez volt az az egyetlen varázslat, amivel Perselus is egyetértett, hogy ami nem számít, mennyire haladó szintű, nyíltan használhatja. Szélesen elmosolyodott a fülében visszavonuló csengésre, majd figyelmét visszafordította az aranycikeszre. Patrónusának feltűnése, bár megrázó volt, úgy tűnt, megtörte a dementorok bűbáját a hugrabugos fogón is, mivel a szőke fiú szintén alábukott. Ráadásul ekkor közelebb volt a cikeszhez.

– Gyerünk, húzz bele! – nógatta Harry a seprűjét. – Gyorsabban! – Amennyire csak tudott, ráhajolt a Nimbuszára, és nem tudta visszatartani a győzedelmes nevetést, amikor megelőzte Cedricet, és másodpercekkel ugyan, de sikerült elkapni az apró aranycikeszt a másik fogó előtt. Felhúzta a seprűjét ujjai között szorosan tartva a még mindig vergődő cikeszt, miközben Madam Hooch lefújta a meccset, Lee Jordan pedig kiáltva jelentette be a Griffendél győzelmét az ég felé. Harry nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is része volt mennydörgőbb üdvrivalgásban, úgy tűnt, a tömeg hangosabban ordított és tapsolt, mint a vihar. Még földet sem ért, amikor a csapattársai odarepültek, hogy megöleljék őt.

– Egy patrónus! – kiáltotta Oliver. – Egy igazi patrónus! És te kaptad el a cikeszt! A. Létező. Legjobb. Fogó! – hadarta gyorsan valószínűleg egy szusszal, miközben úgy kapaszkodott Harrybe, mintha az élete múlna rajta.

– Megfojtod őt, Oliver! – szólt Angelica valahonnan a bal válla mögül. Igaza is volt, mert Harry gyorsan kékült. Mielőtt végiggondolhatta volna, hogy halálra ölelik, a csapattársai kiragadták őt Oliver kezei körül, és gratuláltak neki. Miközben átkukucskált George vagy lehet, hogy Fred vállán – a felhőszakadástól nem tudta megállapítani –, szemével a tartózkodó bájitalmestert kereste.

Az említett férfi elégedetten mosolygott, miközben a tanári kar többi tagjával egyetemben Harry felé sétált, akiket a tátott szájú Sirius, egy összezavarodott Dumbledore és – koboldok aranyára! – az ugrándozó McGalagony professzor vezetett. Harry egyszerűen feléjük mosolygott, készen arra, hogy előálljon a történetével. Abban a pillanatban, hogy sikerült létrehoznia az első patrónusát, tudta, hogy szüksége lesz egyre. Perselus már hallotta, kicsit finomított rajta, és immár készen állt az elmondásra.

– A fészkes fenébe, Harry! – kiáltott Sirius, és döbbenten végignézett a keresztfián. – Mi volt ez?

– Gratulálok, Mr. Potter! – gratulált a mosolygó McGalagony, aki egyáltalán nem tűnt olyan nyugtalannak, amiért kiderült, kitől ered a patrónus, legalábbis nem ezen a ponton, gondolta vidáman Harry.

– Igen, igen – kezdte Albus, bár ez egyszer a hangja valahogy tompán szólt. – Nagyszerű játék volt, és még nagyszerűbb varázslat.

– Mi a fene volt ez, Harry? – kérdezte ismét Sirius, kuncogásra késztetve a zöld szemű varázslót.

– Nem bánod, ha ezt bent beszéljünk meg? – kérdezte az égre nézve. – Kezdek elázni, a vízlepergető varázslat csupán eddig tartott. – Neville csak ott állt, és büszke mosollyal, csillogó szemmel nézte legjobb barátját. Harry kitalálta, hogy hamarosan meg kell tanítania Neville-t, hogyan működik a patrónus bűbáj. Elmosolyodott a kilátásra és biccentett egyet, mielőtt tekintetét visszafordította az igazgatóra.

– Igen, természetesen – helyeselt Dumbledore. És ezzel a tanári kar nagyobbik fele, hangos éljenzés közepette, követte a Griffendél kviddics csapatát az öltözőbe. Amikor elhaladt Cedric mellett, Harry megállt és feléje nyújtotta a kezét.

– Nagyon jó voltál odakint – mondta, és rámosolygott az idősebb fiúra, aki a kezdeti meglepődés után elmosolyodott, és kezet rázott Harryvel.

– Nos, te jobb voltál.

– Mondjuk azt, hogy mindketten kitettünk magunkért. Ez egy jó meccs volt – állította kuncogva Harry.

– Az már biztos! – értett egyet Cedric, szintén felnevetve. Elköszöntek egymástól, és mindketten a saját öltözőjük felé vették az irányt. Perselus fel is jegyezte magának, hogy vegyen valami hatalmas dolgot Harrynek karácsonyra, mivel a fiú gratulált az ellenfél játékosának egy jól játszott mérkőzés után; igazi kis úriembert nevelt, a fenébe is! _És nem fogsz sírni_ , emlékeztette magát. Elég volt visszafordulni a nyíltan lenyűgözött Siriusra, hogy visszatérjen a vigyora. Abban a pillanatban, amint beléptek az öltözőbe, Harryt ismét több millió kérdéssel kezdték bombázni.

– Elmondod végre, hogy mi az ördög volt ez az egész? – kérdezte felbőszülve Sirius, immár harmadjára.

– Igen, azt hiszem, mindnyájan szeretnénk tudni – bizonygatta Dumbledore is, mire a helyiség elcsendesedett, miközben Harry csak megvonta a vállát.

– Először is kezdjük azzal, hogy Lupin professzor elmondta, hogy a mumusom egy dementor alakját ölti magára? – kérdezte a fiú az igazgatót, aki tagadóan megrázta a fejét, hiszen soha nem is kérdezte. Sirius ugyanakkor bólogatott, ahogy McGalagony professzor is. – Nos, miután először szembesültem velük a vonaton idefelé, utánanéztem a könyvtárban, hogy milyen varázslatokat lehet használni ellenük; a patrónus bűbájt pedig nem olyan nehéz megtalálni, hiszen hetedévben tanítják is.

– Egyetértek – mondta Albus, majd jelezte a fiúnak, hogy folytassa.

– Nos, megtanultam a varázsigét, és hogy hogyan tudom megvalósítani, de még egy hónappal később, amikor végre elő tudtam varázsolni egy megtestesült patrónust, akkor sem tudhattam, hogy valóban működne-e a dementorok ellen. És amikor szembenéztem a mumussal és rájöttem, hogy ha azzal gyakorolnék, miközben a dementor alakját veszi magára, és működne a bűbáj, akkor az igazi dementorok ellen is használható lehetne – magyarázta Harry.

– Ez igazán észszerű – jelentette ki Flitwick. – És nagyon hollóhátas öntől, Mr. Potter!

– Köszönöm, professzor úr – felelte Harry mosolyogva, és eszébe jutott az ikrek állítása, miszerint Flitwick úgy gondolta, hogy ő egy álruhás hollóhátas.

– Szóval mit csináltál? – kérdezte Sirius zavarodottan.

– Hát hallottam, hogy Lupin gyakorolt Adriannel, és önt, uram lefoglalta a Pettigrew elleni kutatás, így…

– Így engem kért meg, hogy keressek neki egy mumust – ismerte be Perselus kifejezéstelen arccal. A csend ismét teljessé vált.

– Téged? – kérdezte Sirius, és úgy fogta a fejét, mintha szédülne. A többi griffendéles döbbenten meredt a bájitaltan tanárukra.

– Igen – közölte Perselus közönyös hangon. – Szereztem neki egy mumust és egy üres tantermet. Felteszem, gyakorolt. – Úgy adta mindezt elő, mintha csalódott lenne amiatt, hogy Harry sikerrel járt, és ez némiképp megnyugtatni látszott a griffendéleseket, akik valószínűleg azt gondolták, a tanár abban reménykedett, hogy a mumus vagy végez Harryvel, vagy péppé veri őt.

– Igen, uram, gyakoroltam – válaszolta Harry segítőkészen. – Csak néhány napja sikerült működésre bírni a bűbájt. – Ez ugyan hazugság volt, de Adriannek a mérkőzés előtt néhány héttel sikerült elővarázsolni egy testet öltött patrónust, és Harry nem akarta tudatni velük, hogy neki sokkal gyorsabban ment – minden tekintetben –, ráadásul egy dementor ellen.

– Ez megmagyaráz dolgokat. – Dumbledore vidáman csillogó szemmel fogadta el a magyarázatot. Harry helyesen feltételezte, hogy a varázsló valamiféle következtetésre jutott, és vidám arckifejezéséből ítélve, tévesre. Ó, remek. – Húsz pont a Griffendél javára a fogójuk megoldása miatt. – Az öltözőben taps és éljenzés csendült fel, ami még inkább fokozódott amikor Flitwick professzor további tíz pontot adományozott neki.

– Tíz pont a rendkívüli mágikus teljesítményért és eltökéltségért. – Az apró professzor ezzel távozott is, és ismét azon tűnődött, hogy a Teszlek Süveg talán ez egyszer tévedett, és az ifjabbik Pottert a Hollóhátba kellett volna tennie. McGalagony professzor követte a példáját, ő is még egyszer gratulált a csapatnak, miközben azon járt az esze, hogy még a dementorok sem lophatják el a Kviddics Kupát az irodájából. Az igazgató azzal a gondolattal indult útjára, hogy Perselus talán valóban változni kezdett, méghozzá jobb irányba, amióta Harryt nevelte. Sirius pedig morogva követte a büszke – kifelé mégis nyugalmat mutató – Perselust az ajtón túl, miközben azon morfondírozott, hogy valami nem stimmel az imént elhangzott beszélgetésben, de eltökélte, hogy kideríti, mi az.

– Van kedvetek ezt a partit a klubhelyiségben folytatni? – kérdezte Fred, akinek javaslatát éljenzés és taps üdvözölte. Harrynek be kellett ismerni, ez a nap határozottan egy meglehetősen hektikus hét fénypontját jelentette. Teljes mértékben arra készült, hogy visszatérve a Griffendél klubhelyiségébe lazít kicsit, talán bekap valamit enni, mivel az étvágya szokás szerint eltűnt a meccs előtt, beszél Neville-lel, és elkezdi magyarázni, hogyan kell patrónust varázsolni. Arra viszont nem számított, hogy egy vita közepén találja magát.

– Nézd, ha Harry meg tudja tenni, akkor te is képes vagy rá, Ron! – Egy dühös Hermione vádolta a vérig sértett legifjabb Weasley fiút. – Merlin tudja, mióta próbál Adrian megtanítani rá, hogyan kell! – Harry félig pánikba esve nézett össze a tágra nyílt szemű Neville-lel, aki abban a pillanatban lépett be az öltözőbe, amikor a tanárok elhagyták azt, és a csapattal együtt indult a Griffendél-toronyba, hogy az ő szemszögéből magyarázza el, mi történt, amikor a dementorok a pályára léptek.

– Mi van? – tátogta Neville a megdöbbent griffendéles fogónak, aki csak a vállát vonogatta, és az ikrekhez fordult információért.

– Úgy tűnik, a kisöcsénk bajba került – állította Fred, miközben ránézett George-ra.

– Bizony nagyon úgy tűnik, ó, bölcs ikertestvérem – jelentette ki George, és vigyora pont a testvére tükörképe volt.

– És mit szándékoztok tenni ezügyben? – kérdezte Harry fejcsóválva a barátai bohóckodása láttán.

– Semmit! – vágták rá kórusban.

– Ő keverte bele magát ebbe…

–… és most neki is ki kell keverednie belőle! – fejezte be Fred a testvére mondatát, és követte őt a rögtönzött svédasztalhoz, amit a konyháról gyűjtöttek össze. Bármilyen más helyzetben Harry követte volna nemtörődöm példájukat, de mivel elhangzott a neve, az nem jelenthetett jót.

– Segíts! – tátogta oda Neville-nek, amikor testvére kérte a figyelmét.

– Harry! – szólította meg a megkönnyebbült Adrian, és túláradó örömmel nézte ikertestvére érkezését. – Segíts! – súgta az idősebb iker, miközben hátba veregette a testvérét.

– És kockáztassam közben az életemet? Hogyan keveredtem egyáltalán ebbe a vitába? – kérdezte a zöld szemű fiú ijedten.

– Harry! – kiáltott fel Ron, boldogan, hogy kiutat talál egy kezdődő vitából. – Csúcs játék volt, haver.

– Köszönöm, Ron – felelte Harry, óvatosan közeledve hozzá. Neville mindössze pár lépéssel lemaradva követte őt. Hermione meghökkenten meredt rá.

– Hol tanultad meg, hogyan kell patrónus bűbájt végrehajtani? – akarta tudni a barna hajú lány. Harry ellenállt a késztetésnek, hogy a szemét forgassa; Hermione valóban jót akart, de időnként annyira erőszakos tudott lenni. A lány felvont szemöldökkel várta a választ, amit Harry nem óhajtott megadni; miért nem tudja szépen kérni?

– Ó, ugyan már, Hermione! – hangzott fel Ginny hangja a fiú háta mögül. – Mintha kihallgatás alá akarnád vonni Harryt. Mellesleg kitűnő meccs volt, Harry. És egy igazi patrónus. Mi volt az? Kicsit messze ültem ahhoz, hogy lássam.

A zöld szemű varázsló megfordult és a vörös hajú lányra mosolygott.

– Kösz, Ginny. És egy farkas volt.

– Egy kicsit nagy volt farkasnak, nem? – kérdezte a fiatal lány derűsen. – Nagyobbnak látszott egy medvénél.

– Ilyen jó vagyok, Weasley – állította Harry vigyorogva. Ginny a szemét forgatva fordult vissza a barátaihoz, de előtte még odamorogta:

– Nagyon el vagy telve magadtól, Potter. – Harry kuncogott, de jókedvét elrontotta a várakozó Hermione.

– Sosem mondtad nekem, hogy tudod, hogyan kell. – Úgy tűnt, alig tud ellenállni, hogy ne toppantson mérgében, és Harry megadóan sóhajtott. Ugyanazzal a történettel áll elő, mint a mérkőzés után. Ronra és Adrianre nagyobb hatással volt, mint a lányra.

– Piton? – kérdezte Ron hitetlenkedve. – Piton segített neked?

– Ha kíváncsi vagy a véleményemre, szerintem csalódottnak látszott, amiért a mumus nem falt fel téged vagy hasonló – szólalt meg Fred, aki végighallgatta az eddigi beszélgetést. – Felettébb bosszúsnak tűnt rád.

– Sokkal inkább mérgesnek – javította őt ki George. Harry csak megrázta a fejét.

– Szerintem mindig így néz ki, amikor Sirius a közelében van. – Az ikrek bólintottak a logikus megjegyzésre.

– Mégis, Piton segítsége nem az a fajta elgondolás, amit az ember könnyen megemészt – állította Adrian. Neville lágyan elmosolyodva Harryre pillantott – ő már kezdte felfogni, hogy az a kép, amit Piton professzor a Roxfortban mutat magáról, meglehetősen különbözik attól, amilyen valójában. Ahogy a Harryvel való kapcsolata is. Biztos volt benne, hogy jóval több annál, amit mutatni engednek. Egy ideje már tudta, hogy Harry eldöntötte, megmutatja neki és csak neki, mennyire különböznek a dolgok közte és a bájitalmester között, és akaratlanul is hatalmas terhet rótt rá, hogy ekkora bizalmat kapott; Neville tudta, mit jelent titokban tartani a lénye egy részét. Az, hogy valakivel megoszthatta a legbelsőbb félelmeit és aggodalmait olyan volt, mintha testvérre lelt volna, és ez olyasmi, amire már kiskora óta vágyott.

– Itt nem az a lényeg – mutatott rá Hermione, mindnyájukat félbeszakítva, amivel megtörte Neville további merengését. A lány ismét Ron felé fordult. – Látod? Harrynek azért sikerült, mert gyakorolt; ha már együtt edzel Adriannel, legalább megpróbálhatnál szorgalmasabban…

– Ó, fejezd már be, Hermione! – vágta rövidre Ron a lány kirohanását, és egészen a füléig vörösödött. Nem igazán élvezte, hogy egy lány szidja le a bátyjai előtt. – Rohadtul nem az én hibám, hogy több órát vállaltál fel, mint amit el tudsz viselni, és nincs időd csatlakozni a patrónus edzéshez! – Amióta Adrian megemlítette, hogy csak Ron gyakorol vele, Harry pont azon töprengett, hogyan történhetett az.

– Nem az én hibám, hogy a jóslástannal a könnyebb utat választottad! – kontrázott Hermione egyre hangosabban. Harry nagyot nyelve hátrálni kezdett, ennek nem lesz jó vége. Riadt pillantást vetett Fredre, aki intett neki, hogy hátráljon messzebbre. Neville óvatosságból már korábban tett néhány lépést hátra.

– Adrian ugyanazokat a tárgyakat választotta, amiket én! – emlékeztette őt sértett hangon Ron; immáron a ház többi tagjának is kezdték felkelteni a figyelmét.

– De ő emellett külön edzéseken vesz rész, és…

– Nem lehetünk mindnyájan bosszantó, basáskodó okoskodók! – vágta oda Ron, és Harry elborzadva figyelte, hogy Hermione szeme könnybe lábadt.

– Időnként olyan kibírhatatlan vagy! – kiáltotta a lány, felrohanva a lányok hálótermébe; alig tudta visszatartani a könnyeit. Harry lehangoltan rázta meg a fejét – időnként mind a ketten kibírhatatlanok tudtak lenni. Neville némán odanyújtott neki egy pohár töklevet, és a büféasztal felé mutatott, jelezve, hogy neki is hoz valamit.

Ron épp a sarokban duzzogott, amikor az ikrek ismét összenéztek, majd egyik kezüket Adrian vállára helyezték. Harry egy ideig figyelte őket, ahogy kivezették a testvérét a teremből. Szándékában állt követni őket, ám megállította az örvendező Oliver, aki kviddics stratégiákról akart beszélgetni. Harry nem tudta, ettől a ponttól kezdve mi nyugtalanította őt jobban: Oliver szemének csillogása, mintha magas láz gyötörné, miközben a kviddicsről beszélt, vagy az ikertestvére ugyanolyan csillogó szeme, amikor visszatért a klubhelyiségbe.


	39. Egy új prófécia

**39\. fejezet  
Egy új prófécia**

November végére az idő fokozatosan hidegebbre váltott, és mire megérkezett a december, már az első hó is lehullott; az iskola területét vastag, fehér hótakaró borította. Harry egyfajta rutin szerint élte az életét: tanult, dolgozott kicsit a saját projektjén Perselusszal és az animágus gyakorlatain, még a Tűzvillám fogóknak készült kiadásához tervezett különleges kiegészítésekről is készített vázlatokat. Ami azt illeti, nem is bánta; végül is kellemes volt nem arra gondolni, hogy odakint egy pszichopata vadászik a testvére, és valószínűleg az ő vérére. Neville az utóbbi időben keményen dolgozott a varázslatain, és Harry felajánlotta, hogy segít neki gyakorolni. Lehet, hogy meglehetősen sok szabadidejüket vette el, de Neville folyamatosan javult, és már egy szinten állt az évfolyamuk többi diákjával. Egy este, amikor az egy órán át tartó szigorú edzés után kimerülten zuhant be az ágyába, Harry észrevette ,hogy az is segít, ha kicsit kiereszti a gőzt.

Másnap reggel épp a könyvtárból tért vissza, amikor belefutott Hermionéba, aki úgy nézett ki, mintha megint sírt volna. A lány tompa bocsánatkérést motyogva elsietett mellette, miközben Harry ingerülten nézett utána. Ron ezúttal túl messzire ment. Most tényleg, milyen nehéz lenne odamenni hozzá és bocsánatot kérni tőle? Nyilvánvalóan túlságosan is az. Odalépett a bejárathoz, és megpróbálta felidézni a jelszót, hogy bejusson. A Kövér Dáma elleni támadás óta a klubhelyiségbe vezető portrélyukat Sir Cadogan festménye őrizte, egy meglehetősen reménytelennek látszó lovag, és az ő kövér, szürke pónija. A lovag ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy naponta legalább kétszer megváltoztassa a jelszót, és állandóan megpróbálta párbajra hívni azokat a diákokat, akik voltak olyan szerencsétlenek, hogy elfelejtsék azt. Adrian azt mondta, hogy egyszer összecsapott vele, amikor a jóslástan terembe vezető tornyot akarta megtalálni; a mogyoróbarna szemű fiú látszólag kicsit félt a festménytől, és Harry osztozott az érzésben.

Harry elmotyogta az érvényben levő jelszót – Mordizomadta, most tényleg? –, majd belépett a helyiségbe, ahol ott találta a bosszús bátyját, aki épp értelmet próbált verni az önelégültnek látszó Ronba. Adrian egy ideje már próbálta játszani a közvetítő szerepét, és egyre jobban rosszul volt tőle. Harry leült az egyik fotelba a tűz mellett, és elővette a bájital tankönyvét. Igazság szerint már a könyvtárban befejezte a házi feladatát, de mindig úgy találta, könnyebb egy könyv mögé rejtőzve tanulmányozni a többieket, és pillanatnyilag épp a testvére bohóckodását figyelte. 

A Hugrabug feletti győzelmet követő parti óra Adrian valahogy minden nappal búskomorabb volt; Sirius és Remus, pont olyan megszállottak voltak, mint eddig, hogy megtalálják Pettigrew-t – és ki tudta volna ezért hibáztatni őket –, a félelmük miatt pedig még jobban sürgölődtek Adrian, és Harry meglepetésére, ő körülötte is. Miután Pettigrew megpróbált bejutni a klubhelyiségbe, az anyjuk ugyanakkor egy hosszú, háromoldalas levelet küldött Adriannek, azt szorgalmazva, hogy legyen óvatos, és sose hagyja el a kastélyt kíséret nélkül. Még néhány tanárt is rávett, hogy időről időre kövessék őt az iskola körül, különösen, amikor legendás lények gondozása órájuk volt Hagriddal. És aztán ott volt az a beszélgetés, amit aznap éjjel a Weasley ikrekkel folytatott.

Adrian nem mondott neki egy szót sem, és az ikrek száján sem csúszott ki semmi – egyértelműen meg kellett ígérniük, és az ostoba vörös hajúak mindig megtartják a szavukat –, de eddig úgy tűnt, valami fontos áthágás történt aznap éjjel, és Harry nem tudott róla. Neville-nek is említést tett róla, és a barátja másnap egy őrült elképzeléssel állt elő, amitől Harry a hasát fogva nevetett. Mert valóban, az illegális nyújtó és izomtömeg növelő bűbájok Flitwick professzoron, mint tesztalany, csupán egyesek fantáziájának túláradó képei lehetnek. Ám amikor Neville nem volt mellette, hogy elterelje a gondolatait, akkor Harry képzelőereje sokkal sötétebb vizekre evezett; mi van, ha Adriennek sikerült veszélybe sodornia magát? Ismét megdörzsölte a halántékát, hogy megpróbáljon megnyugodni. Hogy védje meg úgy a bátyját, ha sosem tudja, miben mesterkedik? Tudta, hogy mindezidáig rendkívül szerencsésnek mondhatta magát. Úgy tűnt, egyedül Ron az, aki tisztában van a rejtélyes beszélgetés minden részletével. Harry látta, ahogy a bátyja és a vörös hajú suttognak róla, pont úgy, ahogy elsőévesen tették, mielőtt Hermionét a köreikbe engedték. És ha még a lány sincs beavatva, akkor az azt jelenti, hogy bármiről is legyen szó, az nem olyasmi, amit Adriannek tennie kellene.

A zöld szemű fiú egy pontig megértette a testvére helyzetét; igaz, ő maga sosem tapasztalta meg az óvás ilyen őrülten túláradó mértékét – pedig Perselusnak is voltak ilyen pillanatai –, de felfogta, milyen az, ha valaki nem teheti szabadon azt, amit szeretne. Mindössze szerette volna kideríteni, miről beszélgettek azok ketten, ám ezúttal kifejezetten elővigyázatosak voltak.

Egyszer-kétszer rajtakapta őket, hogy néma áhítattal bámulnak egy darab pergament, és Perselus tanácsára egyik éjjel gyorsan végig is nézte a testvére pergamenlapjait; a bájitalmestert ugyanúgy nyugtalanította a halk pusmogás Adrian és Ron között, mint Harryt. A múlt tapasztalatai mindkettejüket megtanították, hogy legyenek óvatosak, amikor hasonló jelek tűnnek fel a horizonton. Ám Harry nem talált semmit.

A karácsonyi szünet előtt néhány nappal a dolgok még rosszabbra fordultak; a második roxmortsi kirándulás reggelén Harry meglátogatta Remust egy pohár frissen készített forró csokoládéval. Ismét telihold volt, és a vérfarkas kicsit rosszul viselte, előző este már a Nagyterembe sem tudott lejönni vacsorázni, nemhogy ma reggel megjelenni a reggelinél. Bekopogott a férfi irodájának ajtaján, majd miután meghallotta Remus hangját, belépett.

– Szia, kölyök! – üdvözölte őt Sirius a kandalló melletti kedvenc karosszékéből; úgy tűnt, nem ő az egyetlen, aki úgy gondolta, hogy meglátogatja Remust.

– Sziasztok! – válaszolt a fiú, és szembefordult a vérfarkassal; a férfi a legjobb barátjával szemben ült, fáradtnak látszott, és a barna szeme alatti fekete karikák jól kivehetőek voltak.

_Mégis, akinek szíve tiszta, s ki esténként imáját mondja,  
az is farkas lehet a holdvilágnál, ha a sisakvirág rügyét bontja._

Ez a versike ismétlődött folyton a zöld szemű varázsló fejében, amikor telihold napjai során Remus közelében volt. Harry hitte, hogy senki nem érdemli meg a vérfarkas átkot; ő biztosan nem kívánná ezt senkinek. Ám a tény, hogy Remus az egyik legkedvesebb ember volt, akit ismert, csak még igazságtalanabbá tette a dolgokat.

– Szia, Harry – köszönt Remus. – Mi szél hozott ide?

– Örülök, hogy megkérdezted, Remus – felelte Harry. A vérfarkas hangja fáradtnak tűnt, ezért úgy döntött, legalább a férfi hangulatát megpróbálja feldobni. – Úgy gondoltam, mivel most ismét a hónap _eme_ napjait éled, jól jönne némi csokoládé. – Ezzel átnyújtotta neki a forró italt, majd elfintorodott. – Hát, ez elég félreérthetően jött ki – ismerte be, nevetésre késztetve a két felnőttet.

– Köszönöm, Harry – mondta Remus, és hangja kicsit derűsebben szólt. – Erre szükségem volt. – Nagyot kortyolt a forró csokiból, és méltánylóan nézett Harryre. – Valahogy te jobb csokoládét kapsz, mint amit általában én szoktam. – Harry nem árulta el nekik, hogy ez Perselus igen kedvelt forró csokoládé receptje.

– Ha tudni akarod, én magam készítettem. – És igazat is mondott; bement a konyhába, miközben a házimanók takarították a reggeli után, és nem volt szíve olyasmivel zavarni őket, ami olyan jelentéktelen dolog, mint egy csésze csokoládé.

Volt egy pont, ahol szinte azt érezte, nem éri meg vitatkozni a manókkal, akik hajthatatlannak bizonyultak, hogy nekik kellene elkészíteni azt; ezért ravaszsághoz folyamodott, és azt mondta nekik, hogy nem csak örömet szereznének vele, ha használhatná a konyhá _jukat_ – ez olyan dicséret, amit a manók a legtöbbre értékelnek –, de hiányzik is neki a főzés, amit otthon gyakran tett. A manók meg tudták ezt érteni, és végül megengedték neki, hogy egyedül készítse el a forró csokoládét, sőt, biztosították Harryt, hogy a konyha ezentúl mindig nyitva áll előtte. Harry egyfolytában mosolygott, ahogy a liszttel borított Perselus képe villant fel előtte, ahogy Harry nyolcéves korában első alkalommal próbált tortát sütni neki.

– Tényleg? – kérdezte meglepetten Remus.

– A házimanók kis híján levették miatta a fejem, de igen, én készítettem – biztosította őket a fiú kuncogva. Sirius előre nyúlt, és büszkén mosolyogva kócolta össze a keresztfia haját. A férfi mindenkinél jobban tudta, mennyit jelentenek ezek az apró gesztusok Remus számára.

– Nos, mostantól kezdve lehet, hogy neked kell az összes forró csokoládémat elkészíteni – jelentette ki a vérfarkas mosolyogva. – Ez az ital nagyszerű.

– Most kirekesztettnek érzem magam – morogta kedélyesen Sirius.

– Legközelebb neked is főzök egyet – ígérte mosolyogva Harry. – Csak azt remélem, egyikőtök sem diétázik; ebben a cuccban több a tejszín, mint a tej – vallotta be. Tiszteletbeli nagybátyja jót nevetett, Sirius pedig sóvárogva nézte az öblös csészét a barátja kezében.

– Na, most _valóban_ kirekesztettnek érzem magam. – Az ifjú varázsló csak mosolygott, miközben a keresztapja elővette a pálcáját és egy harmadik fotelt varázsolt elő, hogy Harry is leülhessen. – Van kedved csatlakozni hozzánk?

– Nagyon is – felelte. Jólesett beszélgetni Remusszal és Siriusszal. Sajnálatos módon valahogy mindig könnyebben tudott szót érteni velük, mint a szüleivel. Ezt a könnyedséget csak a Perselusszal való viszonya – vagy régebben Flamelékkel – múlta felül, illetve mostanában a Neville-hez fűződő barátsága, de az is igaz, hogy választott apja teljesen más kategóriába esett, mint a sajátja, ahogy a legjobb barátja is. 

– Hallottam a legutóbbi kviddics meccseden varázsolt patrónusról – jegyezte meg Remus somolyogva. A mérkőzés lassan egy hónapja volt, és egybeesett a hónap azon napjaival, amikor a vérfarkas gyengélkedett, és ennek eredményeképpen képtelen volt részt venni az eseményen. – Valamit eltitkolsz előlünk – vádolta őt játékosan Remus, rávigyorogva a csészéje fölött. Harry még csak úgy sem tehetett, mint aki sért a feltételezés, mivel Remus csak ritkán mutatta ezt a játékos oldalát, és szinte soha telihold előtt vagy után.

– Ó, nos igen – válaszolt Harry közönyösen, miközben fölényben érezve magát a körmeit bámulta.

– Vigyázz, kölyök! – korholta őt Sirius, alig visszatartva a nevetését.

– Szóval milyen állat a patrónusod?

– Sirius nem mondta? – kérdezett vissza zavarodottan a tini, végtére is a keresztapja ott volt.

– Tudod, kicsit sokkolt a tény, hogy a tizenhárom éves keresztfiam elővarázsolt egy patrónust, ahhoz, hogy észrevegyem, _milyen_ alakot öltött – védte magát Sirius. – Emellett pont a dementorok mögött ültem. – Undorodva elhúzta az orrát. – Nem igazán nyújtottak kedvező rálátást. De abból, amit láttam, valami nagy volt, majdnem kétméteres, nem? Egy medve talán? – Harry jót nevetett a felvetésen.

– Tudod, te vagy a második, aki medvének gondolta – tájékoztatta a férfit. – De nem, nem az. Meg vagyok döbbenve, hogy nem ismerted fel, mi volt az.

– Miért? – kérdezte zavartan Remus. Harry elmosolyodott.

– Egy farkas – felelte egyszerűen. A Remustól érkező széles mosoly a világ összes csokoládéját megérte; Harry mindig tudta, hogy a vérfarkas a legsötétebb átokként tekintett az állapotára. Biztosan jó érzés volt azt hallani, hogy egy farkas valami ilyen jónak is része lehet.

– Azt hiszem, most már te is a falka része vagy, kölyök – jelentette ki Sirius épp csak elakadó hangon. _Egy másik nagy mamlasz_ – gondolta Harry kedvesen. Eszébe jutott az apja, és ismét eltűnődött, melyikük kap elsőként szívinfarktust, amint felismerik, mennyire hasonlítanak: Sirius vagy Perselus? Még fél órán keresztül beszélgettek, mielőtt a téma elkerülhetetlenül ráterelődött Pettigrew-ra.

– Egyszerűen nem tudom felfogni, hogyan történhetett ez az egész! – kiáltott fel Sirius, és pont olyan fáradtnak tűnt, mint Remus, amikor Harry korábban belépett az irodába. _Talán neki is hoznom kellett volna egy kis csokit_ – merengett Harry.

– Pettigrew szökése vagy felbukkanása a Roxfortban? – kérdezte némi gondolkodás után a fiú.

– Voltaképp mindkettő – felelte a keresztapja.

– Ezekkel az anti-animágus védővarázslatokkal az ember azt gondolná, hogy a Roxfort falain kívül marad; sosem volt túl okos – jegyezte meg Remus, főként magának. – Nem is értem, hogy csinálta.

– Gondolkodtam… – Harry tétován meredt a kezére. – Mi van, ha nem egyedül dolgozik?

– Egyetlen cinkosa sincs, akihez fordulhatott volna az Azkabanból – biztosította őt Sirius. – Azok a halálfalók, akik elkerülték a letartóztatást, nem segítenének neki, nincs családja, és egyetlen barátja sem maradt. – A férfi hangja a mondat utolsó részénél fagyossá vált.

– Ezt magam is sejtettem – legyintett a kezével Harry.

– Akkor mire gondoltál? – kérdezte Remus érdeklődve.

– Arra, hogy mi van, ha a szökését az Azkabanon _belülről_ segítették? – kérdezte Harry. Ez olyan elmélet volt, amin Perselusszal mostanában kezdtek el gondolkodni, és úgy érezte, meg kell osztania. Végül is Sirius vezette a nyomozást Ágassal.

– Mit értesz ez alatt? – kérdezte Sirius, de agya máris a keresztfia felvetésén járt.

– Te magad mondtad, hogy Pettigrew nem túl okos. Nem tehetséges és nem is különösebben bátor. Csak találgatok, hogy egész idő alatt el volt keseredve. Elkeseredetten ki akart jutni – állította Harry. – Akkor hogyan szökött meg? Mi buzdította erre? Hogyan tudta megállapítani, hogy a védelem leomlott? Miért épp _most_? – A két felnőtt figyelmesen tanulmányozta a fiút. – Illetlenség bámulni – jegyezte meg Harry nyugodtan, amikor a két barát összenézett.

– Tudod, igazad van – ismerte be Sirius. – Mindazzal kapcsolatban, amit kérdeztél, mindazzal, amit mondtál; igazad van. Mikor lettél te ilyen okos? – A férfi őszintén el volt képedve. Harry elmosolyodott.

– Csak felnőttem, Tapmancs – közölte, szomorúan, hogy nem mondhatja el nekik az igazságot. – A legjobbakkal is megesik. – A két férfi némán bólintott, és Remus csendben megitta a csokoládéját. Harry elgondolkodva meredt a kandallóban táncoló lángokra; jó érzés volt az apján kívül másnak is megmutatni ezt az oldalát. Néha annyira fárasztó volt a titkolózás. – Mennem kell a könyvtárba – mondta pár perc kellemes csend után.

– Remélem, az SVK esszéden dolgozol – ugratta őt Sirius.

– Ha tudni akarod, azzal már végeztem – vágta rá Harry kacsintva. – De van egy rúnákkal teli pergamenem, amit le kell fordítani.

– Á, igen – mosolyodott el Remus. – Rúnatanra és számmisztikára jelentkeztél.

– És legendás lények gondozására – tette hozzá Harry.

– Semmi jóslástan? – kérdezte Sirius megdöbbenést színlelve.

– Nevezz csodabogárnak, ha akarsz, de én valahogy elég nyomasztónak találom minden héten egy-egy osztályzatért megjósolni a saját halálomat.

– Mert az is – helyeselt Remus. – Köszönöm a csokoládét, Harry. És a társaságot.

– Szóra se méltasd, Holdsáp. – A fiú mosolyogva indult az ajtóhoz. Már majdnem kilépett, amikor a keresztapja felállt, odasietett hozzá és megölelte.

– Nagyszerű gyerek vagy, Harry – mondta Sirius, meglepve vele a kiskamaszt. – Úgy érzem, nem mondom neked elégszer.

– Minden rendben, tudom, hogy nagyszerű vagyok – biztosította őt Harry, amitől a férfi és Remus kuncogni kezdtek.

– Talán hallanod is kell – vetette fel a vérfarkas.

– Ez igaz – állította Harry dölyfösen elmosolyodva. – Táplálja az egómat!

– Ha bármi, a te egód inkább alultáplált, kölyök – mondta neki Sirius, összekócolva a haját. Harry csak kuncogott, és elhagyta az irodát, sokkal könnyedebbnek érezve magát, mint amikor reggel felébredt. Úgy döntött, beszélnie kell erről Persnek. És talán Neville érdeklődését is felcsigázhatja egy kis forró csokoládéra. Teljesen elfeledkezett róla, hogy magának is készítsen egyet, emellett a házimanók megmondták, hogy visszajöhet, amikor csak akar.

A könyvtár felé tartott, méghozzá azzal a szándékkal, hogy kikölcsönöz egy rúnákról szóló könyvet. Nem a tanóra után feladott fordításhoz, azzal néhány percen belül végezne. Ez a Perselusszal közös feladatához kellett. Úgy tűnt, az alkimista folyamatok sokkal nehezebb, ha üvegekkel dolgozik.

Húsz perccel később egy nehéz könyvvel távozott a könyvtárból, amikor megtörtént. Épp befordult a sarkon, amikor az egyik legfurcsább látvány tárult elé, amivel életében találkozott. Egy nő, valószínűleg a negyvenes évei elején – elég nehéz volt megállapítani – vonult végig a folyosón, miközben egy pakli tarot kártyára koncentrált, amiből menet közben olvasott. A nő nagyon vékony volt és fátyolszerű, flitteres kendőbe burkolózott. Vézna nyakában számtalan lánc és gyöngysor lógott, karjain és két kezén karkötők és gyűrűk sorakoztak. A szemüvege annyira felnagyította a szemét, hogy rovarszerű kinézetet kapott. Harry azonnal rádöbbent, hogy Trelawney professzort látja.

– Jó reggelt, professzor! – üdvözölte őt illedelmesen, de semmilyen választ nem kapott. A nő csupán elhaladt mellette, érthetetlenül motyogva a kártyáira. Harry vállat vont és folytatta az útját. Egy apró, ám erős kéz markolta meg a vállát, és megakadályozta a további haladását. A fiú rögvest kiszabadította magát és a pálcája után nyúlt, eldobta a kezében tartott könyvet és szembefordult azzal, akit a támadójának gondolt. Szeme elkerekedett meglepetésében, amikor az üveges tekintetű jóslástan tanárnőre pillantott.

– **_Ma este beteljesedik._**

Trelawney hangja rekedt volt, földöntúli. És a szeme, amiről Harry azt gondolta, hogy üveges, egyszerűen befordult a szemüregébe.

– Trelawney professzor? Jól van? – Ostoba kérdésnek hangzott. A nőnek látomása volt, épp jóslatot látott, egy jövendölést tett. Harry pedig rosszul volt azoktól.

– **_A Sötét Nagyúr most erőtlen s magányos.  
Hívei elfordultak tőle. Szolgája tizenkét éve rabságban senyved.   
Ma este, még éjfél előtt,   
a szolga kiszabadul, és visszatér urához.   
Segítségével a Sötét Nagyúr erőre kap, s hatalma rettentőbb lesz,   
mint valaha.   
Ma este… éjfél előtt… a szolga…   
visszatér urához._**

Trelawney professzor feje a mellkasára bukott, majd valami morgó hangot adott ki. Harry csak állt és bámult rá. Aztán – meglehetősen hirtelen a nő ismét felkapta a fejét. Harry kábultan meredt rá. A jóslástan tanárnő egy másodpercig zavartan nézte őt, mielőtt észrevette a földön szétszóródott tarot kártyalapokat.

– Ó, magasságos, milyen ügyetlen vagyok – mondta, majd lehajolt, hogy összeszedje a kártyákat. Harry továbbra is csak állt és nézett; megrázta a fejét és reflexből lehajolt, hogy segítsen neki, miközben az agya egyfolytában pörgött.

– Köszönöm, kedvesem – mondta a tanárnő magas hangon, ami nagyban különbözött attól, amit Harry korábban hallott. Odaadta a nőnek a felszedett lapokat, és rémülten nézett rá, miközben nyugalmat próbált erőltetni magára. Ez az a nő, aki megjövendölte a Sötét Nagyúr bukását, ugyanaz, aki öntudatlanul tett egy olyan jóslatot, ami őt ebbe a jelenlegi helyzetbe sodorta. És most… ha az, amit mondott, igaz, akkor… Tudta, hogy nem emlékezne rá, de muszáj volt megkérdeznie.

– Professzor, az imént azt mondta… azt mondta… – A nő harca kifejezéstelen, ha nem egyesen zavarodott volt; ahogy az minden látóval megesett, úgy neki sem volt fogalma arról, ami az előbb történt. Harry csak megrázta a fejét és felegyenesedett.

– Igen, kedves? – kérdezte a nő zavartan.

– Semmi. Nem érdekes – felelte Harry. Nem a nőt kellene tájékoztatnia, sőt jobb, ha nem is tud róla. Úgy nagyobb biztonságban lesz.

– Te nem tartozol a diákjaim közé – nézett végig rajta Trelawney figyelmesen.

– Nem, a bátyám az. Én Harry vagyok. Harry Potter. – A tanárnő bólintott, hogy érti, aztán megigazította a stóláját, és kicsit továbbra is megviselten indulni készült. A nő elköszönt Harrytől, de a fiú nem viszonozta. A testvére! Trelawney az imént jósolta meg a Sötét Nagyúr visszatérését, sőt még közvetlenebbül a leghűségesebb szolgája visszatérését, egy olyan emberét, aki tizenkét éve elkötelezett híve. Azonnal Peter Pettigrew jutott az eszébe. El kell mondania valakinek. Perselusnak. Most rögtön el kell mennie Perselushoz!

Futásnak eredt, egyenesen a pince felé vette az irányt, imádkozva, hogy ott találja a férfit. Vére a fejébe sietett, szíve a fülében dobolt. Csak szaladt és szaladt, úgy érezte, egész életében ezt tette; rohant, hogy megakadályozza, ami most elkerülhetetlennek látszott. Elfutott néhány diák mellett, akik akkor indultak Roxmortsba, figyelmen kívül hagyta ijedt kiáltásaikat. Már látta a pincébe vezető lépcsőt, és még inkább felgyorsított. Mielőtt észbe kapott, már teljes erejével püfölte Perselus irodájának ajtaját.

– Merlin nevére, mit… Harry? – kezdte a bájitaltan mester, majd ránézett az előtte álló, ziháló fiúra, és beterelte az irodájába. _Sírna_? És Harry valóban sírt, színtiszta csalódottságában. – Mi történt, Harry? – A férfi becsukta és bezárta maguk mögött az ajtót.

– Apu. – Ez volt minden, amit Harry mondott, mielőtt odafutott és teljes erejéből átölelte a bájitalmestert. A fiú félt, nem is: rettegett.

– Harry, nyugodj meg! – Perselus letérdelt a remegő tini elé, és egyenesen a szemébe nézett. Harry már abbahagyta a sírást, de a szemében látott páni félelem elég volt ahhoz, hogy megdermessze a férfi szívét. – Mondd el, hogy mi történt. – Harry mély lélegzetet vett, és megpróbálta összeszedni magát. El kellett mondania Perselusnak.

– Épp a könyvtárból tértem vissza… – A földön heverő könyvre nézett; bizonyára felvette valamikor, csakhogy most újra elejtse itt. – Szóval a könyvtárból tartottam visszafelé, amikor belefutottam Trelawney professzorba… – Minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy a lehető legpontosabban visszaadja a jóslatot. Nem volt nehéz, mivel a szavak beleégtek az agyába. Perselus arcra minden egyes szóval komorabbá vált. A végén csak annyit tudott tenni, hogy szorosan becsukta a szemét és mélyet sóhajtott.

– Elmondtad valakinek? – kérdezte mély hangon. Harry tagadóan megrázta a fejét.

– Még Trelawney-nek sem. – Perselus apró, büszke mosolyt villantott rá; Harry még így tizenhárom évesen is tökéletesen felfogta, hogy mi történt, és sikerült észnél maradnia.

– Tájékoztatnunk kell Dumbledore-t. Most. – Harry bólintott, és követte a tanárt kifelé az irodából. Perselus megállt az ajtónál. – Harry?

– Igen? – A zöld szempár összetalálkozott a feketével.

– Nem számít, mi történik ma, megbirkózunk vele. Meg tudod tenni, és nem vagy egyedül. – Harry remegve elmosolyodott, és igyekezett nyugodt maradni.

– Köszönöm, apu.

– Hé, ezért vagyok – állította Perselus. – Benne van a munkaköri leírásomban. – Az igazgatói irodáig tartó séta gyors volt, de kevésbé észvesztő, mint a pincébe vezető. Végtelen lehetőségek gyűltek össze Harry elméjében. A szolga kiszabadul, és visszatér urához. Segítségével a Sötét Nagyúr erőre kap, s hatalma rettentőbb lesz, mint valaha… Akkor valóban megtörténik. Talán nem ma, de valamikor hamarosan. És miközben ott állt Perselus mellett, Dumbledore irodájának bejárata előtt, megesküdött, hogy amikor eljön az idő, készen áll szembenézni vele. Bármit meg fog tenni. Valahogy sikerülni fog.


	40. Gyerekrablás és egy patkány

**40\. fejezet**

**Gyerekrablás és egy patkány**  

 

– Perselus! – Albus Dumbledore mosolyogva üdvözölte iskolája bájitaltan tanárát. – És az ifjú Harry? – kérdezte, és meglepődött arca elkomorodott az előtte álló két ember komolyságát látva. – Mi történt?

_Úgy tűnik, ez a nap kérdése_ – gondolta magában gúnyosan Harry.

– Harry hallott valamit, amiről azonnal tudnia kellene – jelentette ki fagyos hangon Perselus; ezt a témát nem lehetett másképp megközelíteni, csakis a lényegre töréssel. És ez olyan jóslat volt, amiről Dumbledore-t tájékoztatni kellett. Harry bólintott és ismét megismételte, mi történt a Trelawney professzorral való találkozása során. Az igazgató eleinte csaknem hitetlenkedve meredt a fiúra, mielőtt arca tovább komorodott.

\- Lennél olyan kedves, fiam, hogy megmutatod nekem azt az emléket? – Az irodájában levő egyik polcán álló merengőjére mutatott.

– Természetesen – felelte egyszerűen Harry, és odalépett a merengőhöz.

– Akkor most gondolj arra a bizonyos emlékre – kérte Albus, és Harry pont ezt tette. Maga is el tudta volna végezni a varázslatot, de az igazgatónak nem kell többet tudnia az abszolút szükségesnél. Amikor megérezte a pálca hegyét a halántékánál, a percekkel korábban hallott próféciára összpontosított. Ez ezüst fonal, emlékének a másolata lógott az igazgató pálcáján, aki óvatosan behelyezte azt a merengőbe. Intett Perselusnak, hogy lépjen közelebb, és a két férfi hamarosan elmerült az emlékben. Amint végignézték az egész történést, Perselus visszanézett Harryre. A férfi máskülönben fagyos ábrázatán most együttérzés látszott, az igazgató azonban túlságosan elmerült a gondolataiban ahhoz, hogy észrevegye.

– Akarja, hogy idehívjam Lupint és Blacket? – kérdezte Perselus, akinek hangja nem árulta el az érzelmeit.

– Igen – felelte Dumbledore –, kérem, tegye meg. És kísérje vissza Harryt a klubhelyiségébe. Én pedig hívom Lilyt és Jamest. – Harry a legszívesesebben tiltakozott volna, hisz maradni akart! Maradnia _kellene!_ De hogy kérhetne ilyet? Perselus egy olyan pillantást vetett rá, ami megértésről árulkodott, és néma ígéretet hordozott, hogy mindent el fog mondani neki. Hamarosan. Harry összeszorított foggal bólintott. Legalább Perselus megértette őt. 

– Dumbledore professzor úr? – szólt vissza távozó félben Harry.

– Igen? – Az igazgató rá se nézett, miközben beszélt, teljes figyelmét a merengőnek és a benne kavargó emléknek szentelte. A zöld szemű fiú érezte, ahogy a harag egyre forr benne. Olyan nagy dolog lenne legalább egy pillantást vetni rá? 

– Kérem, tájékoztassa a testvéremet – mondta. – Adriannek tudnia kell. – Ez talán megállítaná őt, hogy elkövesse azt a meggondolatlanságot, amitől tartott, hogy a testvére tervez. Az igazgató végre elég hosszan felemelte a tekintetét a merengőről, hogy az ifjú varázslóra nézzen, mielőtt kurtán biccentett. 

– Küldd ide a testvéred, ha a klubhelyiségben van. Ha nincs, várd meg, amíg visszatér, és amint találkozol vele, add át neki, hogy azonnal keressen fel engem. Erről pedig senkinek se beszélj! – Harry bólintott, és Perselust követve kilépett az irodából. A bájitalmester gyakorlatilag érezte, hogy a fiú haragja hullámokban tört elő belőle. Meg tudta érteni. Az a vén bolond! Hogy lehet valaki ennyire vak?

– Harry? – szólalt meg a férfi, miközben elindultak. A fiú nem akart megszólalni, nehogy valami sértőt mondjon, így csak ránézett, jelezve, hogy hallja. – Ő bolond, ráadásul egy vak bolond – állította a bájitalmester. – Egy nap muszáj lesz némi értelmet verned a fejébe. – Harry halványan elmosolyodott, és dühe némiképp csillapodott. 

– Egy nap meg is teszem – ígérte. – Csak figyelj! – Perselus bólintott, majd a főlépcső előtt szétváltak. A fiú a klubhelyiség felé indult, míg a bájitaltan tanár a két kivédés tanárhoz igyekezett. Harry gyakorlatilag úgy vonszolta fel magát a Griffendél-toronyba, és amikor végre elérte a klubhelyiséget, csak annyi ereje maradt, hogy lehuppanjon egy kanapéra és hátradőlve a plafonra meredjen. A testvére nem volt a szobában, de hamarosan vissza kellene jönnie, mégis hová mehetne? Nem mintha a dementorok engednék, hogy átjusson rajtuk _; egy körözött gyilkos igen, de határozottan nem egy kamaszodó fiú_ – gondolta keserűen. Ekkor lépett be Neville, akinek tekintete azonnal megakadt legjobb barátja szánalmas alakján. 

– Harry – köszönt, és leült a szemközti kanapéra. – Mi a baj? – Harry sóhajtott, és tehetetlenül nézett rá. Most mindennél jobban szerette volna, ha elmondhatná, hogy mi történt. És óvatosság ide vagy oda, muszáj volt mondania valamit arról, ami felzaklatta, mielőtt felrobban. 

– Lehet, hogy Adrian bajba került, Nev – közölte egyszerűen. Az ujjait végighúzta a szeme előtt, majd fekete tincseibe túrt. – Lehet, hogy mind bajban vagyunk. 

– Gondolom, nem fogod kifejteni, igaz? – kérdezte Neville apró mosollyal az arcán.

– Nem tehetem, Neville. – Nem fecseghette ki csak úgy a jóslatot, amit hallott. Nem volt hajlandó pánikba kergetni Neville-t, és talán számára is túl korai volt még beszélni róla. Még saját maga sem tudta megemészteni, amit hallott. 

– Nem tehetem, Neville – ismételte meg lesütött szemmel. _Talán meg sem érdemlek ilyen hűséges barátot_ – gondolta.

– Jogosan hiszem azt, hogy annyit sem lett volna szabad elmondanod, amit mondtál? – Hangjából némi jókedv csendült ki, így Harry felkapta a fejét, és belenézett a barátja barna szemébe.

– Gyakorlatilag megígértem, hogy egy mukkot sem mondok senkinek – ismerte be Harry, és arcán halvány mosoly gyúlt, amikor észrevette, hogy Neville nem tűnik haragudni rá. 

– Hát – szólt a fiú elővéve a gyógynövény tankönyvét – ebben az esetben csak leülök ide olvasni, társaságot szolgáltatok neked, és úgy teszünk, mintha nem mondtál volna semmit. – Ezzel rákacsintott Harryre, aki visszavigyorgott rá. 

– Egy nap, Nev, mindent megmagyarázok – ígérte Harry, mire a barátja elmosolyodott és rábólintott. Harry tudta, hogy Neville nem érti az ígérete súlyát, de ettől még be fogja tartani. – És kösz a megértésed. 

– Én csak ilyen bámulatos vagyok – felelte Neville vállvonogatva, amitől Harry a próféciaeset óta először elnevette magát.

– Igen, az vagy – helyeselt Harry, és miközben becsukta a szemét, csendben maradt, az újabb probléma ismét lefoglalta a gondolatait. 

Elméje felsorakoztatta a lehetséges forgatókönyveket, egyik sötétebb volt, mint a másik. Voldemort visszatérése csakis egy dolgot jelenthetett: háborút. Hallott történeteket arról, hogy milyen volt az első háború a Sötét Nagyúr ellen. El sem tudta képzelni, ezúttal mi történik, ha valóban erősebben tér vissza, mint valaha. Az elkövetkező néhány órára a fejében egymást kergették a sötét gondolatok, miközben a nap járását követte az ablakon túl. Már dél volt, és tudta, hogy hamarosan indulnia kell ebédelni a Nagyterembe. Nem mintha éhesnek érezte volna magát, de enni muszáj. Nos – gondolta különösebb erőfeszítés nélkül, hogy megmoccanjon –, még mindig ott a vacsora. Neville sem mozdult el a kanapéról, és Harry némi vigaszt merített a barátja jelenlétéből.

Csak miután az első diákok visszatértek a Nagyteremből és Roxmortból, tudott túllendülni a sokkon és felfogni, mi a baja ezzel az egész képpel. Felállt a helyéről, a szíve ismét gyorsabb ütembe kezdett. Végignézett az arcokon a klubhelyiségben. Mind ismerős volt persze, de egyik sem az, akit keresett. Hol a pokolban van a bátyja? Harry felugrott, és odalépett a kandalló melletti íróasztalnál tanuló Ginnyhez.

– Ginny, láttad a testvéremet? – A lány felnézett, és amikor meglátta Harry aggódó arcát, úgy döntött, hagyja a tréfát. 

– Reggeli óta nem – felelte, aztán ijedten nézte, ahogy az általában sápadt arc még tovább sápad. – Miért? – Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, amikor két vidám hang szólította meg őt a bejárattól. Fred és George tértek vissza Roxmortsból, és kezük tele volt a szerzeményeikkel Zonko bazárjából, arcuk kipirult.

– Szia, Harry! – üdvözölte őt George, és kicsit távolabb ledobta a cuccait az asztalra. Harry közelebb lépett hozzájuk, akár őket is megkérdezheti. Ám mielőtt akár egy szót is kinyöghetett volna, Fred odahajolt hozzá, és cinkosan a fülébe suttogott.

– Már vissza is jöttél? – Harry szeme elkerekedett meglepetésében.

– Vissza? Honnan? – kérdezte. George és Fred pajkosan összenéztek. 

– Természetesen – jelentette ki George, mintha Harry kérdése mindent megválaszolt volna. – Ha bárki kérdezi, egész délelőtt itt voltál. Világos! – A zöld szemű fiú bosszúsan nézett rájuk. Erre most valóban nem volt ideje. 

– Miről beszéltek? – Az ikerpár meglepetten nézett rá. Aztán ismét egymásra, majd megint vissza Harryre. Arckifejezése láttán valami kattant a fejükben.

– De… – Fred összezavarodva nézett Harryre. – Te nem voltál Roxmortsban? Adriannel? Nem vitt magával? – A zöld szempár tágra nyílt, a szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. Adrian lement Roxmortsba? Épp most? Pont ma? 

– Micsoda? – kérdezte döbbenten.

– Nem mondta el neked? – kérdezett vissza George. – A francba, Harry, azt hittük, hogy miután odaadtuk neki… azt hittük, megosztaná veled! – Harry megpróbálta felfogni, mit is hallott; az ikrek odaadtak valamit Adriannek, ami lehetővé tette számára, hogy tetszése szerint elhagyja a kastélyt. Ezt könnyedén megtehették, mivel többször látta őket mindenfélét behozni, hogy eladják a Roxfortban. Úgy sejtették, hogy Adrian megosztja vele azt a valamit, de nyilvánvalóan nem tette. Nos – gondolta elkeseredve, ahogy visszagondolt a fojtott hangú sutyorgásokra Ronnal –, a bátyám nem osztotta meg _velem._  

– Jól figyeljetek! – kezdte sötét hangon. – Mondjátok meg, hogy mit adtatok a bátyámnak, ami kivezethette őt a kastélyból. Méghozzá _most!_ – Hangja nem emelkedett, de a fagyos hangra az ikrek gyorsabban kezdtek beszélni, mintha kiabált volna.

– Találtunk egy térképet Frics irodában, az iskola térképét – kezdte magyarázni Fred, amitől Harry szíve hirtelen megállt. Az nem lehet… 

– Megmutatja az iskola kijáratait, a titkos átjárókat meg mindent – tette hozzá George.

– Adrian annyira lesújtottnak látszott, azt gondoltuk, az felvidítaná őt és… 

– Odaadtátok neki a Tekergők térképét? – kérdezte Harry, félbeszakítva az összezavarodott Fredet. 

– Te tudsz róla? De Adrian nem mutatta meg neked? – Harry egy pillantásra sem méltatta őket. Figyelmen kívül hagyta a kiáltásukat; cifra, halandzs nyelvű káromkodást eresztett meg, és kirohant a klubhelyiségből, csupán egy pillantást vetett Neville–re, aki bólintott. Harry visszaindult az igazgatói irodába, villámsebesen elérte, a bejáratnál elkiáltotta a jelszót és kopogás nélkül berontott. Perselus, a szülei, Sirius, Remus, valamint az igazgató voltak odabent, és mindnyájan döbbenten meredtek az ifjabb Potter iker váratlan feltűnésén.

– Adrian lement Roxmortsba! Nincs az iskolában! – zihálta. – És még nem jött vissza! 

– Micsoda? – kérdezte James kábultan. – Harry, miről beszélsz? 

– Fred és George Weasley megtalálták a Tekergők térképét, valahogy kilopták Frics irodájából, és pár napja odaadták Adriannek – hadarta Harry, miközben mindenki arcára kiült a felismerés. Harrytől már Perselus is hallott a térképről. – Csak az imént találkoztam velük a klubhelyiségben, és megkérdezték tőlem, hogyhogy én már visszajöttem Roxmortsból. Elmondták, hogy Adrian lement, és azt hitték, én is vele vagyok. 

– Merlinre! – kiáltott fel Lily, aki arcát a kezébe temetve rogyott le egy székre.

– Biztos vagy benne, Harry? – kérdezte Dumbledore. 

– Még azt se tudtam, hogy a Weasley ikreknél van a térkép, még kevésbé, hogy _Adrian_ hozzájutott, de reggeli óta nem láttam őt – jelentette ki Harry. Az igazgató bólintott, majd akcióba lendült.

– Azonnal meg kell kezdenünk a keresését – közölte, majd a főnixéhez fordult. – Fawkes, tájékoztasd a tanárokat. – A főnixmadár feltrillázott és egy lángcsóva keretében eltűnt. – Az előírások szerint vészhelyzet esetén az összes diáknak fel kell sorakoznia a kastély főbejárata előtt. Menjünk oda előbb, és nézzünk szét… _ne_ Adriant keressük, hanem Mr. Weasleyt és Miss Grangert, mivel Adrian nagy valószínűséggel magán tartja a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt. Attól tartok, nincs vesztegetni való időnk. – Mindenki bólintott és távozott, magára hagyva az irodában Harryt a hitetlenkedő bájitalmesterrel.

– Nem tudom elhinni, hogy csak így itt hagytak! – hőzöngött a fiú Perselusra pillantva. 

– És nekem is mennem kell – mondta a férfi. – Harry, tudom, hogy te is jönni akarsz, de ezúttal nem követhetsz. – A fiú már tiltakozni akart, amikor rájött, hogy valóban nem teheti. A folyosókat anti-animágus bűbájjal védték le, a többi kijáratot pedig dementorok őrzik. Perselus kisétálhat a kastélyból, ha Sirius és Minerva társaságában teszi, de ha ő próbálná elhagyni a kastélyt az egyik titkos átjárón keresztül, a riasztók azonnal beindulnának, és rá irányítanák a figyelmet. És bár Harry elég biztos volt benne, hogy le tudná hagyni a tanárokat és kiszökhetne a kastélyból, egyszerűen kizárt, hogy engedné nekik abbahagyni az Adrian utáni kutatást, csak hogy egy üldözőbe vegyenek egy ilyen téves figyelemelterelést.

– _Bârzuln!_ – Ismét halandzs káromkodásba kezdett, mire Perselus vékonyra préselt ajakkal elmosolyodott. 

– Mennem kell! Menj vissza a klubhelyiségbe, és ha a bátyád a kutatás vége előtt épségben visszakerül magától, átkozd meg valami borzasztóval. – Harry rábólintott, Perselus pedig az ajtóhoz lépett. – Vissza fogom hozni Adriant – jelentette ki. – Ugye bízol bennem? 

– Hát persze, hogy bízom. – Perselus biccentett, majd sietős léptekkel elhagyta az irodát. Utol kellett érnie a többieket, és visszafognia magát, hogy ne szórjon rájuk valami rémségeset; hogy hagyhatták csak úgy ott Harryt? Lehet, hogy most mentette meg a bátyját – _megint_ , még ha ezt a többiek nem is tudták –, és így semmibe veszik őt? Kész csoda, hogy még mindig segíteni akart… Végigszáguldott a folyosókon, és végül a Nagyteremben érte be a kutatócsoportot. 

– Mi tartott ilyen sokáig, Perselus? – kérdezte Lily zaklatott hangon. Életében először Perselus hinni képtelen bosszúsággal meredt a gyönyörű nőre maga előtt.

– A fiad – mondta végül egyszerűen. 

– A fiam odakint van, valószínűleg veszélyben! – kiáltotta Lily komolyan. A kétségbeesés beszélt ugyan belőle, de akkor is… Perselus igazából sosem nézett Lilyre úgy, hogy hibát találna benne. De most… Mivel nem tudta, mit mondjon neki, vagy hogy hogyan reagáljon, ez egyszer megkönnyebbült, amikor Sirius félbeszakította őket.

– Készen állunk az indulásra, Lily. A diákok felsorakoztak. – A vörös hajú nő azonnal megperdült és kirohant az ajtón. Perselus megpróbálta követni, amikor egy kéz a vállán megakadályozta ebben.

– Mi akarsz, Black? – kérdezte bosszúsan. Most valóban nem volt ideje a korcs bohóckodásaira. 

– Köszönöm. – Ez teljesen felkészületlenül érte Perselust. Kíváncsian mérte végig az előtte álló férfit.

– Mit?

– Amit az előbb Harryért tettél. Lehet, hogy a végén még van remény a számodra, bármilyen fájdalmas beismernem ezt. – Perselus szeme elkerekedett, de biccentett. Sirius szintén fejbólintással felelt, és pont elengedte Perselus vállát, amikor Remus belépett. A vérfarkas megtorpant, a köszönete jeléül odabólintott a bájitalmesternek, mielőtt megkérte őket, hogy csatlakozzanak a kereséshez odakint. Perselus kábultan nézte, ahogy a két férfi futva elhagyja a termet

– Lehet, hogy még számotokra is van remény – motyogta halkan, aztán ismét utánuk iramodott.

A Mardekár-ház feje szerint a kutatás látszólag az örökkévalóságig tartott; minden diákot számba vettek, kivéve Adriant és két barátját. Perselus már készen állt gyilkolni és a legvalószínűbb áldozat Albus Dumbledore volt, több okból, mintsem kifejteni akarta volna. Pillanatnyilag csupán azért, mert csak állt ott elveszetten a kutatás közepén, miközben a világ többi része pánikolt. És mert ő, Perselus, az ígéretét adta Harrynek. 

– Nincs itt… – motyogta James. – Hol lehet? – Perselus elhaladt a pánikba esett auror mellett, miközben elindult az igazgató felé. Bele sem akart gondolni, ő hogyan viselkedne, ha inkább Harry tűnt volna el. Harry azonban sosem viselkedett volna annyira észszerűtlenül, hogy csak úgy magára kanyarít egy köpönyeget és elfut; nem úgy lett nevelve.

– Hívd az aurorokat, Albus – javasolta sürgetően Perselus. – Fésültesd át velük az erdőt, amíg mi a falut vizsgáljuk át. – Az idősebb varázsló végignézett a fiatalemberen, pislogott egyet, aztán még egyet, mielőtt összeszedte magát. 

– James! – kiáltott hangosan. – Hívd az aurorokat! Kiszélesítjük a kutatást! – Perselus megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt, majd csatlakozott a falut átkutató csapathoz. Lily és James a kapu elé hoppanáló aurorokhoz társultak, akik szétszóródtak az iskola körül, hogy felkutassák az eltűnt diákokat. Perselus észrevette, hogy nem sokkal később Molly és Arthur is megérkezett, és hogy tovább bővítsék a gyerekük után kutató rémült szülők létszámát.

Miközben körbejárta Roxsmortsot, leellenőrizve az összes utat és sikátort, kezdett nyugtalan lenni; majdnem másfél óra telt el, és a három főből álló csapat – jómaga, Remus és Sirius, ki gondolta volna, hogy ez valaha megtörténhetne? – átkutatták a varázsfalu alsórészét. Kezdte komolyan fontolgatni, hogy lebont egy falat, ami egyszerűen az útjába állt, amikor meghallotta Lupin kiáltását a következő keresztútról. 

– Ide! Gyorsan! – szólt, és hangja visszhangot vert az üres utcákon. A falut evakuálták, a lakókat ideiglenesen Roxfortba szállították. Perselus odaszaladt, ahol a vérfarkas állt egy lány hason fekvő alakja fölé tornyosult; Hermione Granger volt az, Perselus azonnal tudta, amint Remus egy Renervate élesztő varázst szórt ki rá. A lány kinyitotta a szemét, néhány pillanatig mozdulatlanná dermedt, mielőtt megrémült és veszett forgolódásba kezdett, mint aki keres valakit.

– Elkapta őt! Kérem, keressék meg őket! Kérem! – kiáltott rémülten a lány, miközben Remus megpróbálta lefogni őt. Perselus már majdnem elindult az irányba, amerre a lány mutatott, de még időben rádöbbent, azt se tudja, kit kaptak el és hol. Ez az egész végződhet valami teljesen mással is. Remélte, hogy így van. Sirius elsuhant mellette és letérdelt, hogy a síró Hermione arcába nézzen.

– Mi történt, Hermione? – A férfi reszketett, de hangja nyugodt maradt; ha nem ilyen pocsék helyzetben lennének, Perselus még akár el is ismerhetné, hogy Sirius, az ő jelenlétében először, a korának megfelelően viselkedett. 

– Ronnal pont kijöttünk a Három Seprűből. Mi… – A hangja megingott és megtört, újabb könnyek törtek elő a szeméből. – Vitatkoztunk valami butaságon, aztán meghallottuk Adrian hangját, amint minket szólongat. Én teljesen ledöbbentem, de Ron tudta, hogy jönni fog; azt mondták, csupán meg akartak lepni. – Letörölt pár könnycseppet, de újak gördültek alá. Ha Perselus nem tudta volna, hogy az ő vigasztaló szavai csak tovább nyugtalanítanák a lányt, megtette volna, színjáték ide vagy oda; szegény gyermek a szeme előtt omlott össze.

– Láttad Adriant? – kérdezte Remus, időt adva ezzel a lánynak, hogy összeszedje magát. 

– Nem – válaszolt Hermione. – Rajta volt a láthatatlanná tévő köpenye. Csak a hangját követtük, és amikor bekanyarodtunk egy sikátorba, lehúzta magáról egy picit, hogy bebizonyítsa, ő az. Egy ideig csak sétáltunk, Adrian megint láthatatlan volt, és pedig igyekeztem meggyőzni őt, hogy vissza kellene mennie az iskolába; a kirándulás amúgy is majdnem véget ért már, de ő azt mondta, nem történhet semmi, hisz viseli a köpenyt. Még egy kicsit sétáltunk, mielőtt hallottuk, hogy a tanárok szólítanak, hogy gyülekező a kapu előtt. Ron mondott valamit, hogy biztos valami rossz történt, és Adrian elszaladt egy mellékutca felé, mondván, hogy vissza kellene mennie az iskolába. Ronnal előrementünk, és ekkor…– Ismét sírva fakadt, Remus pedig vigasztalóan paskolgatta a hátát.

– Pettigrew volt az? – kérdezte Sirius, mire Hermione bólintott. – És elvitte Adriant? – A kutya animágus teljesen elsápadt. Perselus is megszédült kicsit. Hogy sikerülhetett félre ennyire minden?

– Nem! – jajdult fel Hermione, miközben három szempár szegeződött rá. – _Ront_ vitte el!

– _Ront?_ – kérdezte összezavarodva Sirius. 

– Nem tudta, hogy Adrian velünk volt! Ráugrott Ronra, és elvette a pálcáját. Ráfogta és a pólójánál fogva megragadta. Azt mondta, hogy amikor magamhoz térek, mondjam el Adriannek és kizárólag neki, hogy mi történt, aztán figyelmeztessem, hogy ha élve akarja látni a legjobb barátját, akkor egyedül megy a Szellemszállásra. – Hermione ismét pánikolni kezdett. – De én láttam Adriant a sarkon, előhúzta a pálcáját, és a köpeny szétvált egy kicsit, mielőtt Pettigrew elkábított!

– Tehát Adrian megtámadta őt? – kérdezte Remus rettegve. 

– Nem tudom! – rázta meg a fejét Hermione. 

– Tudsz járni, Hermione? – A lány elszántan biccentett egyet. – Jó. Azt akarom, hogy menj és mondd el mindenkinek, hogy hol vagyunk; a következő utánatok kutató aurorcsapat Zonko bazárjának közelében van. Gondolod, hogy el tudsz sétálni addig? – kérdezte Sirius.

– Azt hiszem, igen. 

– Akkor indulj, és mondd meg nekik, hogy várjanak a Fúriafűz előtt, rendben? – A lány zavarodottnak látszott, de úgy döntött, az utasításoknak megfelelően cselekszik. Remus segítségével felállt és elindult, de még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a három férfira. Sirius előhívta a patrónusát, és elküldte a célpontot Jamesnek, majd felkészült a hoppanálásra.

– A Fúriafűz? – kérdezte Perselus. – A Szellemszállás csupán egy mérföldre van innen. 

– Roxmorts felől nem juthatsz be – magyarázta Sirius. – Albus levédte, amikor gyerekek voltunk; az egyetlen bejárat abban a nyavalyás fában van elrejtve. – Perselus bólintott, majd a két baráttal egyetemben hoppanált. Amint földet értek, a James vezette öt fős csapat kilépett a sűrű bokrok mögül és feléjük indultak. Sirius eléjük futott, hogy tájékoztassa őket arról, hogy pontosan mi történt, miközben pálcával a kézben elindultak kifelé az erdőből a fűzfa irányába. 

Perselus biztos volt benne, hogy valami balul fog elsülni, minden annyira gyorsan zajlott. Nulláról gyorsítottak százötvenre, a Tűzvillámnál is sebesebb tempóra, és semmiféle tervet nem követtek. Pettigrew a Szellemszálláson várakozott, ebben biztos volt; máskülönben már megtalálták volna a Weasley fiút, gondolta végig a bájitalmester. Természetesen holtan, mivel a kezében lett volna Adrian, így minden fölös súlytól meg kellett volna szabadulnia. 

A bájitalmester fényt gyújtott a pálcája hegyén. Leszállt az éj és a kastély fényei túl távol voltak ahhoz, hogy a segítségükre legyenek. Figyelmesen nézte, ahogy Sirius kutyává változik, és ügyesen előrekúszva kikerüli a csapkodó ágakat, hogy megérintse a göcsörtöt a törzsön. Amint a fa mozdulatlanná vált, a többi varázsló is arrafelé indult. Sirius hátrafordult és kiegyenesedett, majd visszasétált a csoporthoz. 

– Figyeljetek ide! – kezdte James az aurorcsoportnak címezve szavait. – Egy gyerek biztosan odabent van egy körözött és kiszámíthatatlan bűnözővel. Lehetséges, hogy a fiam is ott van. – Egy pillanatra megállt, próbált megbirkózni a történtekkel. – A folyosó túl szűk, hogy egyszerre hatoljunk be, így egyesével kell belépnünk. Andrew, Hunter! – A két auror bólintott. – Azt akarom, hogy tájékoztassátok a többi csapatot és őrizzétek a bejáratot. Ha Pettigrew előttünk jönne ki, meg kell állítani őt. Öljétek meg őt, ha muszáj. – Az aurorok bólintottak és James visszafordult a többi emberéhez. – Sirius és én megyünk elsőként, aztán… – Perselus kizárta Jamest a tudatából, mert elcsípett valamit a fatörzs alján, és elkerekedett szemmel mutatott az emberi faj selejtjére, aki akkor bukkant fel.

 – Te! – kiáltott fel Lupin. A vérfarkas is meglátta Pettigrew-t. Mindenki a fegyenc felé fordult, aki megkövülten állt, egy másodpercig senki nem mozdult. Mindenki;túlságosan meg volt döbbenve. Perselus meg akart győződni róla, hogy a két fiú nincs a férfival, mielőtt kiszór egy varázslatot. A felhők szétváltak, és Lupin felmordult. _Felmordult?_ És ekkor elszabadult a pokol.

 Mihelyst a holdfény ezüstbe borított mindent, mindenki akcióba lendült. Remus a földre zuhant, háta ívbe hajlott, ahogy megkezdődött az átalakulás. Perselus azonnal ráeszmélt, hogy ebből nagy baj lesz, Remus nem itta meg az aznapi bájitalát. Hogy honnan tudta? Egyszerű: nem jutott hozzá, hogy elvigye neki. A kétségbeesett Harry pont akkor robbant be az irodájába, amikor arra készült, hogy megtegye, így szükségtelen is mondani, hogy utána meg kiment a fejéből.

– Hátra! – kiáltott Sirius, aki ugyanerre a következtetésre jutott. – Nem hiszem, hogy megitta a mai adag bájitalát. – Mindenki tette, amit mondtak neki, míg a férfi néhány percen belül másodszor is kutyává változott. Mire másodszor tette, az átalakulás majdnem teljes volt. Pettigrew kihasználta a helyzetet és ő maga is patkánnyá változott. Perselus már mozdult, hogy megátkozza őt, amikor Adrian – egy továbbra is vérző vágással az arcán, és ziláltan – előbukkant az átjáróból és egyenesen a bájitalmester és célpontja közé lépett. A fiú észrevette, hogy Pettigrew patkánnyá változva menekülni készül, és pont azt tette, amitől Perselus tartott: utána rohant. 

– Adrian, _ne_! – kiáltott utána James, majd űzőbe vette a fiát. Perselus egy pillantást vetett a háta mögé. Lupin teljesen átváltozott, és pillanatnyilag épp Siriusszal harcolt, mialatt az aurorok elszaladtak, hogy fedezékbe bújjanak. Perselus lebukott és arrébb gördült, amikor Lupin figyelme feléje fordult, és épp csak elkerülte, hogy megsebezze őt a vérfarkas karma. Egy ideig cselezgetett, amíg Sirius visszanyerte annyira az erejét, hogy sikerült elterelni irányíthatatlanná vált barátja figyelmét. Perselus felállt és a Fúriafűz felé pillantott: nyomát sem látta Jamesnek vagy Adriannek.

 Átvéve Harry szokását, folyékony halandzs káromkodásba kezdett, és utánuk eredt. Vajon milyen messzire juthattak? Arrafelé indult, amerre James tette. A sötétség nem könnyítette meg a dolgát, ahogy az a tény sem, hogy a tó felé igyekeztek, át a sűrű erdő egy másik ösvényén. Iránytű gyanánt James kiáltásait használta, ahogy a fiát szólongatta, de még az sem volt elég segítség, hogy bemérje őket. Nem, ami valóban megmutatta neki a helyes irányt, az a hideg volt; a tó az iskola határainak közelében helyezkedett el. Ami azt jelentette, hogy a dementorok járőröztek. Dementorok, akiket nem érdekelt, hogy egy gyilkost vadásznak-e le, vagy egy diákot; csak azt, hogy valaki, ami megpróbált áthaladni köztük.

Perselus nem igazán tudta elhinni, hogy a dementorok _felé_ szalad, de gyorsított és a tó irányába haladt tovább. A hideg egyre erősebb lett, ahogy a havas területen vonult keresztül, és erővel söpörte félre a sötét gondolatokat a fejéből; megígérte Harrynek, hogy visszaviszi a testvérét. És mivel az az ígéret nem igazán számított boldog emléknek, nem lehetett elvenni tőle: ez hajtotta őt előre. Attól a jelenettől, ami azonban várta, amikor elérte a tavat, majdnem megállt a szíve.

Adrian ájultan feküdt a befagyott tó kavicsos partján, miközben James fölötte állt, és egymás után szórta ki a patrónusait; a pálcájából előugró ezüst szarvas azonban csak egy ideig tartotta magát, mielőtt megremegett és eltűnt, amint a dementorok törhetetlennek látszó falába csapódott. Perselus a tó jegén csúszkálva lassan megközelítette a két alakot, miközben a sötét lényeg szintén fenyegetően siklottak feléjük. Perselus káromkodott, amikor James újabb bűbája hunyt ki, és a férfi térdre omlott, felszínesen kapkodva a levegőt. Ennyi dementorral szembenézni gyakorlatilag öngyilkosságot jelentett, még olyasvalaki számára is, aki nem küzd érzelmi zűrzavarral és nem a gyermeke életét félti. James pont ezt tette, és máris megviselte őt; még kiszórt egy utolsó patrónust, aztán a földre zuhant a fia mellé. Perselus nézte, ahogy az ezüst szarvas megrebben és kihuny. _És most jön az igazi öngyilkos jelölt!,_ gondolta gúnyos-vidáman, majd kilépett a fák mögül, ahol eddig állt.

A dementorok továbbra is lassan haladtak a parton fekvő két alak felé, és nem vették észre a helyszínt megközelítő harmadik varázslót. Évek teltek el azóta, hogy Perselus utoljára idézett patrónust. Akkor is az iskola területén volt, de még diákként. Ám ez nem jelentette azt, hogy ne tudná megtenni. Harry bízott benne, ő pedig sosem hagyná cserben a fiát. Összpontosított és megtette; előhívta a patrónusát, és rábízta a dementorokat. Ezüst fényt húzott végig a tó fölött és ahogy haladt, csaknem gyönyörűnek látszott. Ám nem ez keltette fel a férfi figyelmét.

  _Ma minden farkassá válik_ , gondolta zsibbadt aggyal, miközben figyelmesen nézte az ezüstös lényt. Semmiképp nem lehetett összetéveszteni egy őzsutával. Ez egy farkas volt, magas és büszke, nagyjából akkora, mint Harry patrónusa, mégsem egyforma azzal. Ez kicsit karcsúbb volt és talán kicsivel rövidebb, pont olyan, mint Harry, amikor farkassá változott. A hirtelen ráébredés egy sokkal hatalmasabb belső változást hozott magával, mint amire Perselus számított. Abban a pillanatban úgy érezte magát, mint aki… _szabad._

Olyan volt, mintha átbillent volna a tengelye és végre ráébredt, hogy nem kell, hogy továbbra is a múltja irányítsa őt. Örömmámor hullámzott végig a testén, és az ezüst farkas fényesebben kezdett ragyogni, egyesével kezdte legyőzni a rikoltozó dementorokat. A patrónus jelentette a jövőjét, ragyogó volt, fényes és ígéretes; sosem feledheti a múltját, ebben biztos volt. De már nem az határozza meg őt többé. Mialatt az ezüst farkas elűzte az utolsó dementort is a tó mellől, úgy tűnt, tudat alatt már ő is felfogta ezt. Ideje tudatos döntéssel is elengedni azt.

A patrónus elvégezte a munkáját és visszatért hozzá. Magasabb volt nála, de lehajtotta a fejét. Gyöngéden beledőlt Perselus érintésébe, miközben a bájitalmester beleborzolt a bundájába. A farkas még egy utolsó pillantást vetett rá, aztán eltűnt, csupán egy mosolygó Perselust hagyva maga után. A férfi a tóparton fekvő két alakra pillantott, és sietős léptekkel megindult feléjük, miközben egy életképes alternatív történetet talált ki arról, ami csökkenthetné az ő részvételét. Remélte, hogy James valóban elájult, mire előidézte az utolsó patrónusát. A bájitalmester még egyszer felkuncogott. Meggyőződött róla, hogy mindkét Potter lélegzik, és zöld szikraesőt szórt ki a pálcájából, hogy a többi csapat rájuk találhasson. Alig várom, hogy elmondhassam Harrynek, mi történt, gondolta, miközben a kutatócsoport érkezésére várt. 


End file.
